My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Mystic Season 2
by Power Master
Summary: With Starlight Glimmer as her pupil and ally, Twilight Sparkle and her friends venture into new adventure with their Mystic Allies for new morality and battles to face.
1. Ep 1: The Crystalling - Part I

**Episode 1: The Crystalling - Part I**

Within unknown royal bed chamber-like, Celtic was snoring and sleeping on her bed while hugging and holding her big golden teddy bear-like. She was sleeping on right direction. The unmasked Lelouch removed his armor and clothes out as he approached to the bed. He laid down near and to her from her back. He held, rubbed and tickled her body while kissing on her neck for few times; making her giggle happily. He pushed his bottom part against hers from back for few times, making her moaned happily.

Celtic turned to Lelouch as she held and hugged him tightly while kissing each other's lips gently and passionately. As she sat up straight upon him, he slowly get up. They both began shook and nuzzled each other's whole bodies for few times. They even had their tongues and lips interacting each other's wildly and happily. They enjoying it a lot as they moaned happily.

Lelouch sighed, "Tell me, Witch of Time; do you enjoy it as I do? We can do this for another millennium years. There is no stopping."

Celtic smiled and kissed on his cheek, "Yes. I truly am..."

"Tell me. Why did you rescue your little sister? You know she's inexperience with Time Ability especially handling the dark alternate timelines. She could have been killed."

"Do not worry so much about her. She survived a lot. This one is no different. We both know how capable of Twilight Sparkle is especially Shadow Dragon. She should not be underestimated..."

"I supposed so..."

Celtic sighed as she pushed Lelouch down. She gave a brief kiss on his lips. She smiled and asked, "What is your next plan? We have freed both of your first and eleventh brothers. There are more to find. It will be difficult for us to find."

Lelouch chuckled a bit before rubbed on her chest gently, "Do not worry. We will find them. But for now, we should focus on Shadow Dragon now. I have something special just for him especially the birth of the Crystal Prince and Princess's child. They all will be essential to my plan..."

"I can't wait to hear. Please keep it going. I don't want it to be stop! I want it continue until we're ready to go..."

"I wasn't planning, my beautiful lustful witch..."

Both Lelouch and Celtic continued their nuzzling and kissing on each other for few times. Whatever their plans are, it can't be good...

* * *

At the unknown dark chamber, there was a light shined on the table. Thirteen mysterious armored knights were sitting down on their seats as they were having some conversation.

"Good... I see everyone has been gathered," The leader said calmly, "We can begin the meeting. This involved with a pony, who swore her allegiance to the rebels - Amon Blood Statham and the Dark Mystic Loyalists. She has turned over to us."

Twelve Knights chatted and muttered in concern about the subject.

The leader continued, "While our Emperor and even Princess of Friendship may have believed that Starlight Glimmer has turned over to new leaf, but we all know it is too soon to say. We need to keep any eye on her."

Second Knight nodded firmly, "I agreed, Black Alpha. We each take turn keep an eye on her from one day to another. If she ever attempt to betray or even contact with them, she must be brought to justice."

"She isn't the only one we should keep an eye on," Third Knight said calmly, "The Human Realm is also our concern. There is no doubt that Human Version of Nezha may attempt to bring apocalyptic on his realm for mutants' freedom."

Fourth Knight snarled, "He may tried to use our Cybertronian Counterpart's bodies for his ambition. This cannot be allowed! We must attack before they attack us!"

The rest of the knights chatted in concern and agreement about the situation. Black Alpha remained silent while firm and calm. He held his hand up high. The knights went in silent.

"We will," Black Alpha said firmly, "Our counterparts are alerted of it. They will deal with him and his kind. He will deal with his realm while we deal with ours. Keep an eye on Starlight Glimmer. If she attempt to bring misdeed, capture her alive for interrogation and trial."

The Fifth Knight raised his claws up, "Magna Delta shall deal with her. If she intend to attack us, I will deal with her personally."

Black Alpha nodded, "Go now, Delta. Fulfill your duty."

Magna Delta bowed, "Thank you, Black Alpha. I won't fail you..."

* * *

Starlight Glimmer, an enemy to Mane Six and apprentice to Amon Blood Statham, has surrendered to Princess Twilight Sparkle, as well as stopping Seekcurse from bringing death of the Mane Six's past versions. She has turned over to a new leaf after realizing the true meaning of Friendship. She is now Princess Twilight Sparkle's student...

At the Castle of Friendship, Starlight Glimmer muttered in concern as she looked around of the area. She struggled in finding the library. She almost lost in the castle. Other than that, she had a new mane-cut, which is similar to both Sunset Shimmer's and Rarity's.

And each time she passed the room by, she approached Metal Ponies. But instead they ignored her and moved to next chores to work on. She sighed in upset as she knew why. They're still angry and upset with her for Mind Control Spell and Blackout Spell on them. Starlight Glimmer sighed in upset as she approached to another door, hoping for somepony can help her out.

"This castle looked a lot smaller from the outside." Starlight Glimmer remarked. As she opened the door, she found Spike brushing his teeth inside the bathroom. She yelped as she quickly closed the door, "Whoops! Sorry, Spike! I guess I'm still trying to find my way around."

Spike chuckled and muffled a bit from within bathroom, "No worries. And by the way, morning!"

"Morning to you too. You don't happen to know where the library is, do you?

"Next door on the left!"

Starlight Glimmer was in shock and surprise of what she heard. It was beside the bathroom's left side?!

Starlight Glimmer giggled in amusement about not realizing how close the library is. As she entered the room, she found Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon chatting with each other while the princess was working in listing down the scroll.

"What I'm saying is that you're rushing things again," Shadow Dragon said in concern, "Should we like ask her more about Amon Blood and Dark Mystic, and even their plans. This could be the key to end them for good."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "I understand, Shadow Dragon. But I think interrogation makes her very uncomfortable. Besides, I promised her that I'll be her mentor. And I will. Don't you think you're too suspicious on her?"

"It's call 'cautious', sweetie princess. You could never know when the enemy strike back at you especially when one just suddenly turn over to new leaf."

"Well, everypony deserve second chance especially Starlight Glimmer. You were give that chance before, Shadow Dragon. I'm sure she and you share the same in common. And I believe in her."

"But still..."

"Shadow Dragon, I saw her past. It was silly but very painful, frightful and heartbreaking for her to handle it. Her best friend left her for Princess Celestia's Gifted School for Unicorns. She was all alone, Shadow Dragon. And I feel sorry for her to get confuse and misunderstand everything."

"Well... I..."

"Trust me, Shadow Dragon. It will be fine," Twilight Sparkle insisted.

Shadow Dragon was in dilemma for the moment about Starlight Glimmer and even compare to his tragic past. He sighed as he nodded in defeat. Twilight Sparkle smiled as she gave him a passionate kiss by cheek. She turned and found Starlight Glimmer was standing at the entrance.

"Starlight, good morning, come in!" Twilight Sparkle called.

"Sorry I'm late. I got a little turned around." Starlight Glimmer said as she entered the library. She was in shock and surprise to say, "I still can't believe you're letting me stay here... as your pupil... after everything I did."

Shadow Dragon rolled his eyes in amusement, "I'm surprise as you are, Starlight."

"Well, I'm not one to dwell on the past, and neither should you. The castle is your home now," Twilight Sparkle said while nudged her boyfriend's chest a bit. She levitated and showed the scroll to Starlight Glimmer, "and as far as being my pupil goes, I was just trying to figure out what your first friendship lesson should be!"

"Oh, well, it looks like you're really narrowing it down!" Starlight Glimmer remarked in surprise.

Shadow Dragon chuckled, "Oh, Starlight, you have no idea how much work and research your mentor has been through..."

Twilight Sparkle nodded in agreement, "He's right. These are just the A's. After this, I move on to the B's!"

Twilight Sparkle pointed at the pile of scrolls and papers, which shocked and surprised Starlight Glimmer. It pressured her a lot of handling the lessons. She wondered if she can handle it or not...

Starlight Glimmer gulped, "I know I'm just learning about friendship, but I didn't think there were this many lessons for anything. How do we choose?"

Shadow Dragon nodded as he looked through the piles of scrolls, "She does have the point. Maybe we should pare things down a bit before we go through them."

"I guess you're right," Twilight Sparkle nodded in agreement. She turned to Starlight Glimmer, "Why don't you join the others in the throne room? They're planning our trip to the Crystal Empire when Shining Armor and Princess Cadance have their baby!"

"Throne room! Got it!" Starlight Glimmer saluted. As she rushed out of library, she returned with embarrassing looks while nervously laugh, "Um, which way is the throne room?"

Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle sighed in amusement while rolled their eyes as they can't blame her since Starlight Glimmer is trying to get use to the Castle of Friendship...

* * *

At the Throne Room or Meeting Chamber, Mane Five were discussing about what to do when the baby. Lance Justicestrike and Nyx were there as well. Starlight Glimmer entered it.

"Well, I think we should leave ASAP. I don't want to miss the Crystalling!" Rainbow Dash insisted excitedly.

Fluttershy hummed in concern, "But, um, shouldn't we wait for the invitation?"

"Frankly, I'm not exactly clear on all the customs and traditions of the Crystal Empire," Applejack said in concern. Rarity nodded in agreement with her best friend. She continued, "especially when it comes to a Crystalling."

Curious about the subject, Starlight Glimmer approached her friends and asked, "What's a Crystalling?"

Rarity sighed, "Well, that's just it, darling. Princess Cadance and Shining Armor's baby is due any day, and we're still not sure. The Crystal Empire was gone for a thousand years. A lot of their customs are a bit murky."

"Well, one thing for sure," Nyx said calmly, "It's gotta to do with Crystal Ponies' special and rare occasion holiday to celebrate."

Applejack nodded, "We know it's got somethin' to do with the new baby."

"And Mystic Ponies of Ice," Lance Justicestrike added.

"And the Crystal Heart," Fluttershy added.

"And some kinda cool energy," Rainbow Dash added.

"Party... Party... Party..." Pinkie Pie squealed happily as she threw her confetti up high, "And... a party!"

Everyone laughed in amusement and happily at Pinkie Pie. She really loved parties a lot, even though she doesn't know much of Crystal Empire's tradition. Spike entered the throne chamber while holding both scroll and vase. He taken his seat.

"It's not hard to understand. Most things in the Crystal Empire aren't." Spike explained, "I've had to help Twilight do a lot of research on Crystallings."

"Interesting... What do you find about Crystallings?" Lance Justicestrike asked in amusement.

Nyx nodded, "Yeah! I want to know how it works! I don't want to be embarrassed myself in front of my first born cousin! I have to look good."

Spike giggled as he took the vase up and explained,

"Whenever a baby is born in the Crystal Empire, the parents bring it before the Crystal Heart. They get the purest shard of crystal they can find, then pick a crystaller to present the baby to everypony who comes. The Mystic of Ice judge the baby's heart before giving the blessings. Then they all share the light and joy they feel, feeding it into the crystal that joins with the Heart, and increases its power! And this is going to be a royal Crystalling, so pretty much the whole empire will show up. No doubt that Frozen Sage and her ponies will be there as well. That hasn't happened in a millennia!"

Lance Justicestrike whistled, "That's something... It's no wonder Frozen Sage talked with Princess Cadance a lot about her baby in private. She wanted my aunt to be prepared for it."

Nyx nodded, "True. Since Mystic Guardian of Ice created the Crystal Heart in the first place, so the Mystic Ponies have to be there for judge and give blessings to the baby. So, they can be part of Crystal Empire."

Starlight Glimmer hummed, "What do you mean it increases the Crystal Heart's power?"

"The energy it uses to protect the Crystal Empire, I guess." Spike answered.

"Protect it from what?"

"I... didn't help Twilight with that part."

Lance Justicestrike hummed, "Well, whatever it is, it must have a good reason to have that event."

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. Hopefully, nothing is serious..."

Everyone nodded in agreement about Crystal Heart. It's most mysterious for it needing more energy to protect from something dangerous...

* * *

At the library, Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon were discussing with each other while handling and preparing the Friendship Lessons. Starlight Glimmer arrived and entered the library.

Starlight Glimmer called, "Hey, Twilight, can I ask you something about the Crystal Empire?"

Twilight Sparkle smiled as she turned to Starlight Glimmer, "Huh! Funny you should mention it. Because I just narrowed your first friendship lesson down to three options, and one of them is in the Crystal Empire!"

Starlight Glimmer looked surprise of what her mentor had say.

Shadow Dragon groaned in concern, "Twilight, I don't think that's a good idea we start with the first lesson. She's not ready to see him."

"She has to, Shadow Dragon. And I have faith in her," Twilight Sparkle said calmly. She turned to Starlight Glimmer, "I found out that's where the first pony you ever cared about lives!"

"Sunburst?" Starlight Glimmer asked in concern.

"Of course, that's just one idea. We could also go to Griffonstone." Twilight Sparkle exclaimed happily as she explained about going to Griffonstone. Starlight Glimmer got frightened and panicked about reuniting her old friend. She stopped as she found her pupil being distracted. She asked, "Starlight? Is something wrong?"

Starlight Glimmer yelped, "What? O-Oh, no, heh, those all sound great!"

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "I know! I guess you were right – it is gonna be hard to choose one!"

Starlight Glimmer laughed nervously, "Yeah..."

Shadow Dragon noticed Starlight Glimmer stunned and frightened. He suspected that reuniting her old friend is too much for her to handle. He should talk with Twilight Sparkle about it.

* * *

Starlight Glimmer was walking around the Castle of Friendship. She was looking for her room to get some rest. But each time she came across the door and opened it, she entered to wrong room. And each time she found Metal Ponies working or taking a break, she tried to ask them but ignored her or busy with other things.

Starlight Glimmer groaned, "Ugh! I am never gonna find my way around this place!

During their walking, Lance Justicestrike, Spike and Nyx noticed Starlight Glimmer being distracted and upset. They approached and checked on her.

"Gee, Starlight, what's wrong?" Spike asked.

Starlight Glimmer sighed, "I don't know, Spike. Twilight's figuring out what my first friendship lesson is, and I guess I'm not exactly thrilled with the options. Well... with one of them."

"Is it about Sunburst?" Nyx asked curiously.

Lance Justicestrike hummed, "Reuniting with an old friend? Doesn't sound terrible. I think it's great. You and him were very close."

"It's not that easy, guys," Starlight Glimmer said in concern as she recalled how much close she and Sunburst went though. She sighed, "When we were foals, Sunburst knew everything there was to know about magic. He always knew just what to do. And he was always there to help me. But that is when-!"

"We know that! We've been there before!" Lance Justicestrike, Nyx and Spike interrupted.

Nyx gasped in realization, "You're worry about telling him your past action?"

Starlight Glimmer nodded, "He's probably some big important wizard now, and... I can't even find my way around Twilight's castle."

"Well, if Sunburst is that good at magic, maybe he'd appreciate your, uh..." Spike hummed calmly before he cleared throat, "exploits."

Starlight Glimmer looked away in concern. Lance Justicestrike sighed as he patted her back gently, "You should talk to Twilight about it. I'm sure she'd want to hear what you have to say."

"I know. But I don't want her to think I'm not ready to learn or that I'm not grateful for everything she's doing." Starlight Glimmer said in concern, "And not to mention, Shadow Dragon doesn't trust me. I can't blame him for that."

Nyx sighed, "He's just protective of us and mummy. Don't worry, he'll learn to trust you. I promised."

Starlight Glimmer sighed, "I hope so..."

"Everypony! Come quick!" The voice called.

The children and Starlight Glimmer rushed all the way to the balcony, where Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon held on the barrier like they were waiting for something. The Princess of Friendship smiled happily as she spotted a snowflake-like invitation card flowing towards her by the wind's blow. As she raised up, her right wing caught the card. It opened up for her to read.

Shadow Dragon smiled, "A Crystalling invitation is here! This means..."

"Yes! Shining Armor's a father! I'm an aunt! You're an uncle! Lance, Nyx and Spike are cousins!" Twilight Sparkle said proudly and happily as she nuzzled Shadow Dragon's head. He nuzzled her a bit. The children gave the applause happily. She turned to Starlight Glimmer, "Well, this settles it! Since we're going to the Crystal Empire, your first friendship lesson is going to be... reuniting with Sunburst!"

Starlight Glimmer gulped, "Great..."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle, her friends and family were now travelling to Crystal Empire via the Ponyville Train. Along the way, they were resting and wondering of what to do with the baby for a while since it's a long way to reach.

Starlight Glimmer looked nervous and worry about reuniting with Sunburst. Twilight Sparkle was reading the book about babies. The children chatted with each other happily about meeting the baby. Applejack was looking after her gift. Rarity was sewing the blanket. Fluttershy was holding her baby doll. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were sleeping. Shadow Dragon was meditating calmly and firmly.

Rainbow Dash yawned in waking up from her nap. She turned and noticed Applejack's gift. She then asked, "Um, Applejack, what is that?"

"Oh, just a little somethin' for the young'un." Applejack explained as she removed the cloth. It was revealed to be a wooden baby rocking cradle's. She explained, "Made from genuine Sweet Apple Acres apple trees. We make 'em for all the Apples, and anypony related to Twilight is practically family."

Twilight Sparkle smiled happily to hear it.

"Yeah, it's okay..." Rainbow Dash said in amusement. She lifted her Cloudsdale baby's hanging toys which has rainbows, clouds and lightnings-shaped. She smiled, "But it's no Cloudsdale mobile! Bam!"

Everyone awed in amazement and surprised in looking at Rainbow Dash's mobile baby's hanging toys.

"Well, a mobile is real nice..." Applejack smiled, "as long as you have somethin' to lay in so you can look at it."

Rarity placed the blanket on cradle, "And a fetching blanket to keep you warm."

"I'm sure Shining Armor and Princess Cadance will love all our gifts." Twilight Sparkle said calmly, "But I think they're more happy we'll be attending the baby's Crystalling."

"Me too! I can't wait to see my cousin! For the first time!" Nyx squealed happily.

Lance Justicestrike nodded, "Yeah! If my mother was here, she would be freak out about it! Believe me, my mom always exciting for the babies especially when it comes from her family."

"Ooh! I can't wait to see all that light and love make the Crystal Heart even more sparkly and shiny!" Pinkie Pie remarked happily.

"Remember, Pinkie, the Crystal Heart is an ancient and powerful relic - created by Mystic Guardian of Ice," Twilight Sparkle reminded calmly, "Without its magic, the Crystal Empire would be lost to the Frozen North."

Lance Justicstrike hissed, "I don't even want to know that."

"Wow, this Crystalling sounds pretty important. I'd understand if you wanted to... you know..." Starlight Glimmer nervously said, "wait to do a different friendship lesson when we get back."

"Are you kidding? This trip is perfect! Not only do I get to see the baby and take part in the ceremony that helps maintain the magic of the Crystal Empire," Twilight Sparkle exclaimed happily as she held and hugged Starlight Glimmer tightly and passionately, "but I'm starting my new pupil off with the most amazing friendship lesson ever! I can't wait!"

"Right... Me neither..." Starlight Glimmer said in concern as she departed from hugs. She turned and found Spike shook his head in pointing at his adopted mother. She sighed, "Actually, Twilight, I am a little worried about meeting Sunburst."

"Oh, trust me. I know what it's like to see old friends. But I'll be right there to help things along." Twilight Sparkle said confidently as she unrolled the long list of scroll to the ground. Everyone was in shock and surprised by it. She continued, "I've broken the whole lesson down into a few easy steps to ensure this reunion goes off without a hitch!"

Starlight Glimmer laughed nervously as she looked away. She yelped in surprise as she found someone sitting down on his seat while crossing both hands and legs. He was glaring at her. He is mysterious blue skinned humanoid dragoon with long tail in his golden modern armor and demonic spiky European Helmet with mouth cover.

Starlight Glimmer gulped as she approached and asked Shadow Dragon, "Uh, Shadow Dragon, who is that golden armored elf?"

Shadow Dragon looked up and found a knight sitting down on his seat, "Hmm... Magna Delta the Golden Knight - one of Dark Sacred Knights from Darkness. By the way, he's humanoid blue dragon, not elf."

"Any idea of what's he doing here? Why is he glaring at me? I'd never seen him before or even done anything wrong to him or his crusade."

"I don't think that's the case. Dark Sacred Knights are kinda like Mystic's Black Ops. While they did obey to the Mystic Emperor, they often take some serious and important matters into their own hooves or hands because they can handle it or know something we don't."

"Really? Does he know about my past? You don't think he's come to kill me?"

"Unlikely... Whatever his purpose is, be careful of him. It can't be good."

Starlight Glimmer gulped in concern, "Okay. Thanks for the warning..."

Twilight Sparkle hissed, "You sure know a lot about him and his kind. But I didn't see them come to Grand Equestria Pony Summit. That's kind of rude and disrespectful to his kind and master."

"They have no interest in politics or negotiation. Their main concern is defend both realms, and deal with greater threat," Shadow Dragon explained seriously and firmly. He sighed,

"I've known when my father told me the story of 'Dark Legendary of Thirteen Knights'. I also freed them from their deep slumbers from the Dark Country. And they helped me save both worlds from Dark Curse and his empire. Dark Sacred Knight maybe our allies, but they're not friendly. They're very secretive, mysterious and powerful warriors that Mystic Ponies ever have. We should be very careful of it..."

Everyone looked in concern and worry of what he just said. And they don't really like it or even want to know capable of Dark Sacred Knights are. But why is Magna Delta doing here? What is he planning? Why Starlight Glimmer?

* * *

As the train arrived its destination, Twilight Sparkle and her friends got out from the train. As the Princess of Friendship explained her plans to her friends, she bumped onto somepony else. She looked up as she found a familiar pony standing before her.

Twilight Sparkle gasped, "Shining Armor!"

"Twilight...!" Shining Armor called in tired tone.

"Shadow Dragon! Welcome back," Flash Sentry greeted while saluted happily.

Shadow Dragon saluted back, "Good to see you too, Flash Sentry."

Both Twilight Sparkle and her older brother gave each other a passionate hug. They then departed.

"I didn't know you were meeting us!" Twilight Sparkle said happily.

Panicked and tired, Shining Armor exclaimed, "Of course I am! It's me, right here. Here I am. Why wouldn't I come meet my sister? Though we have met before, heh-heh..."

Flash Sentry hissed, "Not again..."

Twilight Sparkle and her friends looked surprise yet shocked and concern with his tone and looks. Shining Armor's mane and tail is completely messy while he has small stubble mustache and beard. He reminds most of her friends, and even children and Shadow Dragon about Twilight Sparkle and her panicking personality.

"Oh boy... Shining Armor's in Panic Mode," Lance Justicestrike remarked.

Nyx nodded, "Must be runs in the family. I hope I won't go crazy as my mummy or Uncle Shiny..."

Shadow Dragon chuckled in amusement, "Somepony's been working out late night..."

Twilight Sparkle grunted as she gave a nudge on Shadow Dragon's chest. She turned to Shining Armor, "Are you all right?"

Shining Armor smiled and exclaimed frantically, "Never better! Being a father is amazing! And wonderful, and amazing, and confusing, and amazing, but surprising too, you know? I mean, not that you'd know. You wouldn't know, I know... You know?"

Twilight Sparkle and her friends looked very uncomfortable and worried about Shining Armor. Shadow Dragon chuckled a bit while covering his mouth. Twilight Sparkle smiled uneasily while nudged his chest hard in not making her older brother angry. Flash Sentry gave a gentle slap on his forehead.

Shining Armor sighed, "Sorry. I haven't really slept since Cadance had the baby. Come to think of it, she hasn't either. It sure would be great to get a break."

"Yeah. A big boy really needs lots of rest since he was handling his first baby," Shadow Dragon said in amusement. He chuckled happily, causing Shining Armor hit on his face. He yelped in pain, "OW! That's really hurt!"

Shining Armor grunted, "Let's see if you like this when you have a baby with Twiley! What am I saying?! I'm not letting you near her! You hear me?! Not letting near her! NEVER!"

"You'd never change..." Shadow Dragon said in annoyance.

"Ooh, I'm so sorry, Shining Armor. I don't know what I was thinking! You two probably need all kinds of help!" Twilight Sparkle said in concern. She turned to Starlight Glimmer, "I'm sorry, Starlight, but I guess combining your first lesson with this visit wasn't such a good idea."

"Oh," Starlight Glimmer said in relief tone. She quickly said, "uh, don't be ridiculous! You're an aunt now especially your boyfriend is gonna be an uncle while your children are cousins! That's way more important than some friendship lesson."

Twilight Sparkle hummed, "I just wish there was a way to do both."

"Maybe there is!" Spike said in realization as he rolled his scroll up. He suggested, "You've already done the work for Starlight's lesson with this list. All we have to do is follow it!"

Twilight Sparkle and her family smiled in realization and relief while Starlight Glimmer slapped on her face hard.

"Spike, you're a genius!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed happily. Starlight Glimmer gritted and muttered in annoyance at Spike. She smiled happily, "Then it's settled! Shining Armor and I will head straight to the castle, and you two can head straight to Sunburst's!"

Noticed Magna Delta standing behind of him and his friends, Shadow Dragon was uneasy and worry about the Golden Knight's purpose and glare at Starlight Glimmer. Still doubtful and suspicious of Starlight Glimmer, he decided to give her head start again.

"Starlight, remember what I said before. Just don't do anything to provoke him or even pick a fight with him! He's watching you now."

Spike saluted, "Aye-aye, Princess and General!"

Starlight Glimmer nodded nervously, "Uh-huh."

Spike and Starlight Glimmer turned and marched out in finding Sunburst's home. Twilight Sparkle and her friends spotted Magna Delta also emerged from the train as he followed Starlight Glimmer.

"Does that guy always follow Starlight?" Lance Justicestrike asked in annoyance.

Nyx shrugged, "Whatever it is, he must have a good reason to do it. Must be Dark Sacred Knights' important order."

Twilight Sparkle turned to Shining Armor, "Alright, big brother, let's go see this amazing baby pony!"

Twilight Sparkle and her friends noticed Shining Armor snoring and muttering about the baby. They all smiled and giggled in amusement especially Shadow Dragon as he finally get to see embarrassing moment for his girlfriend's older brother. Prince of Crystal Empire really worked very hard to look after and care for his baby so much...

Unknown to any of them, Lelouch and Celtic were hiding behind the train station as they overheard everything. The mysterious masked warrior smirked in pleasant to hear it. He and his wife headed off at once for their darkest plan...

* * *

Starlight Glimmer and Spike continued their walking in finding Sunburst's home. But they were also been followed and spied by Magna Delta. They noticed it. And they don't really like it. Nevertheless, they both continued their search on Sunburst.

"I know you're a little worried about this reunion," Spike said calmly while holding his long scroll, "but I'm sure Twilight's got everything covered."

"Everything except how I'd rather do absolutely anything else." Starlight Glimmer remarked in annoyance, "And not to mention, we're being followed and spied by one of Dark Sacred Knights..."

"Oh, I bet she's taken that into account too. It's all part of the lesson. Trust the lesson." Spike said calmly. He then glanced at Magna Delta. He turned to Starlight Glimmer, "And for Magna Delta, all we have to do is not to make him angry or annoyed, or even try anything bad."

Starlight Glimmer nodded in agreement. She stopped and noticed a large statue of Spike standing near on the main street of Crystal Empire. She smiled in amusement as she hatched the plans of avoiding reuniting with Sunburst.

"Hey, i-is that... you?" Starlight Glimmer asked curiously. Spike nodded in agreement. She quickly asked, "Why is there a statue of you in the Crystal Empire?"

Spike smiled, "Because I saved the Crystal Empire twice. First one is that I saved it from King Sombra. And the second is during Equestria Games. But third one goes to Twilight and King Sombra for saving it from Umbrum Ponies. That day was very scary. I had nightmares. But it's no big deal"

"It most certainly is!" Crystal Ponies insisted happily and proudly.

More of Crystal Ponies came and chatted happily about Spike being hero and save the Crystal Empire twice, other than King Sombra died in saving Crystal Empire from his own kind.

Starlight Glimmer smirked in amusement, "That's it! We're not going anywhere until I get the whole story!"

Taken advantage in avoiding to see and reunite with Sunburst, Starlight Glimmer levitated and rolled the scroll up. Crystal Ponies gathered as they wanted to hear the story from their savior. Spike sighed in defeat as he agreed to tell the story. Magna Delta continued watching the event from behind.

"Hmm... She hasn't contact with Amon or any of her former colleagues yet," Magna Delta said suspiciously. He sighed in concern, "However, I pity for her as she bear guilty and shame on her shoulders, making her unable to face with him. Poor unfortunate soul..."

* * *

Shining Armor has guided his sister and friends all the way to Crystal Empire Castle. They have arrived at the baby's chamber.

"Before we go in, I should probably tell you." Shining Armor said in concern, "Seeing the baby might be a bit of a shock."

Flash Sentry nodded in concern, "Trust me. It's kind of mix feeling about his baby..."

Shining Armor then opened the door while leading Twilight Sparkle and her friends into it. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, exhausted and tired Princess Cadance, and even both Icy and Solflare - her purple older sister with pinkish and white mane and tail in short yet spike ponytail and her Cutie Mark is Pyrokinesis Symbol, were there and near to the cradle bed.

Twilight Sparkle giggled a bit, "Come on, big brother. I've met babies before. I expect meeting this one won't be any different."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Unless you're too chicken of handling your own baby."

Shining Armor groaned in annoyance, "Very funny..."

Twilight Sparkle and all of her friends approached the bed cradle. They witnessed the white Unicorn Baby, which was covered in blue blanket around her. She was very cute and beautiful. And just before they could admire her, they gasped in shock and surprised as they witnessed the blanket just unfolded by itself?!

Unfolding the blanket not only surprise them, everyone witnessed the baby's true form - an Alicorn with pinkish-purplish mixed mane and a cyan stripes on it. She cooed happily before she sucked on her little right hoof.

"Okay... Not what we expected..." Shadow Dragon said in shock and surprise, "Is this even possible?"

Twilight Sparkle gulped as she turned to Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, "The baby is an Alicorn?!"

Princess Cadance sighed and nodded in agreement. Twilight Sparkle and her friends were full of surprised and shocked by the baby's appearance.

"But... But..." Rarity frantically exclaimed in shock, "But I thought Alicorn horns or wings had to be earned by accomplishing some great, princess-worthy deed!"

Applejack nodded in concern, "Yeah. How can you just be born with 'em?"

"The birth of an Alicorn is something Equestria has never seen!" Princess Celestia said in concern, "It is beyond even our understanding. The only ponies who knows about this is our mother and father, and even our uncle. But he was too busy with his duty."

Princess Luna sighed in concern, "And to be honest, we too want to know more about our kind. But sadly, we only know of deeming worthy chosen one to become an Alicorn by our blessings."

Fluttershy hummed, "That's not very reassuring."

"Even so, I'm glad that I'm not the only Alicorn to be born," Nyx commented as she tickling the baby's belly, making her giggled happily. She giggled, "She's so cute!"

Lance Justicestrike nodded while gently patted the baby's mane, "She sure is, Nyx. She almost reminds me of you..."

"Wow! A unicorn, and a Pegasus!" Pinkie Pie squealed happily while looking at the baby, "So she could be a super-strong flyer and have crazy baby magic!"

Rainbow Dash smirked, "Well, I know all about super-strong flying!"

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "And I can help keep tabs on her magic!"

Suddenly, the baby sneezed out loud as her horn fired a powerful beam straight up. It destroyed every level's ceilings of Crystal Empire Castle. Everyone was in shock and surprised while looking at her. The baby rubbed her nose gently before went to bed.

"It appears her magic is more powerful than that of a newborn unicorn!" Princess Celestia commented.

"And not to mention, the crowds have already started to gather." Icy said in concern as she was looking at the window.

Watching the crowds approaching the castle from window, Solflare hummed in concern, "It's going to be a very busy day for the Crystalling."

Princess Cadance hummed in concern while patted her baby, "Do you think we should call it off?"

"Um, we've all faced a lot worse than baby magic." Rainbow Dash commented in amusement.

Rarity nodded, "I can't imagine cancelling such a beautiful and important ceremony over something so potentially adorable!"

Everyone chatted and nodded in agreement. It's not wise to cancel the Crystalling since it's an important tradition to Crystal Ponies, despite the sudden surprise from the baby's appearance and ab abilities.

"In light of the little one's abilities, this Crystalling might be more important than ever." Princess Celestia nodded in agreement. She turned to Princess Cadance, "Perhaps you should address your subjects and remind them of that."

"I should help as well," Solflare said, "My mother left me in-charge of preparing the Crystalling. We can't afford to delay it."

Princess Cadance nodded in agreement. She then gave a gentle kiss on her baby, making her wake up and giggled happily. She and three princesses immediately left the chamber. Twilight Sparkle and her family turned to Shining Armor, who was almost fall in sleep.

"Shining Armor! Do you have everything you need for the ceremony?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Huh? Oh, no!" Shining Armor exclaimed frantically and panicked while walked around in a hurry, "I still have to interview the honor guards, choose the purity crystal, and pick a crystaller!"

Flash Sentry groaned, "Not again..."

"Somepony has gone panic..." Shadow Dragon said in amusement. He yelped in pain upon feeling a box toy on his head. He groaned, "Hey, that hurt, you know!"

Shining Armor huffed, "Oh yeah? Let's see how much hurt it can be when you become a father to a baby?!"

"Alright, take it easy." Twilight Sparkle interrupted while patted her older brother's shoulder gently, "Pinkie, Lance Justicestrike and Nyx can stay here with me and keep an eye on the baby. The rest including Shadow Dragon will help you with everything else you need."

Shadow Dragon and Shining Armor groaned in annoyance, "Do I have to work with him?!"

"That's the order, guys," Twilight Sparkle said playfully, "Well, we'd better get things down now before the Crystalling. Let's go."

Shadow Dragon and Shining Armor groaned in annoyance as they both headed off at once. Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Flash Sentry and Icy followed them. Twilight Sparkle and her team kept their eyes on the baby. She needed to be there for the Crystalling.

* * *

Spike finished his story of how he saved Crystal Empire. Starlight Glimmer enjoyed the story, and also relieved to avoid her first lesson. Crystal Ponies cheered wildly and happily while some of children demanded him to continue with Equestria Games and King Sombra's sacrifice in defeating the Umbrum Ponies.

Spike smiled, "Well, as much as I love reliving my heroic deeds, Starlight and I have an important lesson to do, by order of the Princess of Friendship!"

Crystal Pony Children groaned in upset and disappointment about it. Spike gave them his autograph. Starlight Glimmer looked worry and feared. Both of them headed off to Sunburst's home at once. Now, she has to deal with her lesson - reuniting with Sunburst.

Spike sighed, "I know you're nervous about seeing Sunburst, but it says right in step 3, to, uh, 'Deal with your fears by facing them, not by putting it off'."

"Ugh. Let's go get this over with." Starlight Glimmer remarked in annoyance, "And hopefully to avoid making contact with Magna Delta."

Spike nodded in agreement as he took a glance at Magna Delta. The Golden Knight continued to follow them, even though Spike saving Crystal Empire story is over.

Upon arriving at the green crystallized version of hut with crimson rooftop, both Spike and Starlight Glimmer approached it. And just before she could do anything, he held hoof as he explained about the list's next step. It annoyed and surprised her.

Spike sighed, "I know Twilight can be a little nitpicky, but this is your first lesson as her pupil, and it's important that we do it right! The first step - 'Before they see each other, be sure to highlight the importance of the meeting'."

"I'm pretty sure we can skip that." Starlight Glimmer commented.

"But if we skip it, the whole lesson could go south! You'll never be able to learn anything about friendship at all!"

"Fine. We'll do it."

"'Highlight the importance of the meeting' – check! I can't believe you wanted to skip that!"

Starlight Glimmer took a deep breathe before knocked the door for few times. The door was opened as the figure emerged from it. He looked exactly the same pony she used to know, except he has a small goatee, glasses and worn blue wizard's cape.

"Sunburst?" Starlight Glimmer asked.

Sunburst gulped, "Yes? What can I do for you?"

"It's... It's me, Starlight." Starlight Glimmer answered, "We used to be friends?"

"Starlight? As in... Starlight Glimmer?!" Sunburst asked for confirmation. Starlight Glimmer nodded. He gasped in surprise, "My goodness, it-it's been a long time! What, uh, what have you been up to?

"Me? Oh! You know, some of this, some of that, different... stuff. Right now, I'm sort of Twilight Sparkle's new pupil."

"The Princess of Friendship?"

"Heh... yeah... that's actually kind of why I'm here. I mean, I know you're probably very busy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I figured after magic school, you'd go on to do important wizard work, but..."

"Oh. No. Y-Yes! Uh, y-yes, that's me, yup." Sunburst nervously chuckled, "Important wizard! Really busy with lots of, uh, wi-wizarding... stuff."

Both Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst were in silent while looking away. They were too shy and nervous to talk with each other due to something they don't want their childhood friend to find out. Spike looked concern about it.

"Maybe we should have skipped highlighting the importance of the meeting after all." Spike said in concern while looking at the scroll. He turned to Starlight Glimmer, "It's now or never, Starlight Glimmer. We have to at least explain what Twilight wants!"

"What does he mean?" Sunburst asked in concern.

Starlight Glimmer smiled and blushed as she agreed to explain and talk with Sunburst of why she and Spike were here in the first place. Magna Delta remained quiet while looking at the event...

* * *

As the Crystal Ponies gathered at the front of Crystal Empire's Castle, Princess Cadance made some announcement to them. Royal Sisters and even Solflare were there, watching and listening to her.

"Dearest citizens, I am sure you are all just as thrilled and ready for this Crystalling as myself and Shining Armor."

Crystal Ponies cheered wildly and happily. Shining Armor saw the event from behind the stage's curtains. He looked worry and panic like he was about to lose it. Shadow Dragon laughed in amusement at him. Flash Sentry and five Royal Guards were there to represent Shining Armor's honor guards.

Shining Armor screamed, "I'm not ready!"

"Take it easy!" Rainbow Dash said as she brought two helmets to him, "Just pick whoever looks the most like honor guard material."

"Right... right." Shining Armor nodded as he levitated the helmets.

Shining Armor turned and gave the glare at both nervous Flash Sentry and laughing Shadow Dragon. He threw the helmets straight to both faces hard, making the rest of guards walked away at once. Both Shadow Dragon and Flash Sentry fell to the ground hard.

Shadow Dragon took the helmet out, "Seriously?!"

"Sir, maybe you shouldn't laugh at him too much..." Flash Sentry said in concern, "He's been stressed lately."

"Yeah, I can tell..." Shadow Dragon said in annoyance. He looked at Shining Armor continued panicking. He sighed, "Shining Armor, will you relax? Everything's alright!"

"I can't! I just can't!" Shining Armor exclaimed in anger.

"Why are you so worry? You should be proud that you're a father! It should be easy for you to handle!"

"For you, maybe. You're just lucky. Lance, Nyx and Spike are children! Mine is a baby! It's stressing me down!"

"Sorry." Shadow Dragon apologized while rubbed his head gently, "Ever since I exiled from my home, I'd never get a chance to raise a baby before my life..."

Shining Armor sighed, "I'm sorry. Fatherhood is way more stressful than I ever thought."

Shadow Dragon and his friends nodded in understanding and agreement. This is Shining Armor's first time to become a father. But what surprise them is Shining Armor apologized to Shadow Dragon? That was new...

Icy sighed, "Well, either way, we should get things done ready. I will teach you how the Crystalling done. But first the crystal of purity."

"Now, I know choosing the crystal is a very important decision," Rarity said as she approached with the box of five rectangle shaped diamonds before Shining Armor. She smiled, "So I have gone through the trouble of arranging them in order from incredibly pure to outrageously pure."

"Um, Rarity, don't they all sort of look the same?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

Rarity smiled, "Oh, well, to the untrained eye, perhaps. What do you think, Shining Armor?"

Shining Armor looked worry and concern while staring at the box. He screamed, "I don't know!"

Everyone looked in concern and worry about Shining Armor, who dropped to the ground while held his head tight.

Icy sighed, "I hope Twilight and others are having better luck with the baby!"

* * *

Unfortunately, Twilight Sparkle and her friends struggled in catching and stopping the baby. Nyx used her levitation in pulling the baby back. Pinkie Pie also help by holding and pulling the little filly back hard. But the baby was strong to fly around the chamber.

By using their **_Unicorn Burst_** and Dual Blades, both Twilight Sparkle and Lance Justicestrike deflected and destroyed the **_Unicorn Bursts_** that the baby had fired. They have to get the baby calm down before this gets out of control...

* * *

Sunburst allowed Starlight Glimmer and Spike into his house. Both of the ponies were about to have a chat while having the tea at the fireplace. However, both Sunburst and Starlight Glimmer were nervous and worried as they have no words to speak to each other.

"So... the Princess of Friendship wants you and I to be friends again?" Sunburst asked nervously.

Starlight Glimmer hummed, "Heh, I know. Weird, right?"

"Uh, I don't understand." Sunburst said in concern, "Did something happen to you after I left for magic school?"

"What?! No!" Starlight Glimmer exclaimed in concern as she stomped her hooves on the table hard. She levitated the teapot in pouring the tea on her cup. She nervously said, "I-I don't see what that has to do with anything. W-Why would you even ask that?"

The teacup is over-poured. Sunburst looked concern and worry about his old friend like she was keeping a secret she's afraid to tell. Starlight Glimmer put the teapot down.

"I mean, did something happen to you after you left for magic school?"

"What? Um, no. L-Like you said, I'm a i-important wizard. What about that guy? I'd never seen an elf before in my life..."

Starlight Glimmer took a glance at Magna Delta. He's watching the event from outside of Sunburst's home. She groaned in annoyance as she was getting irritating by his spying on her. She explained to him about why he was here while avoiding telling him about her past. Behind the pile of books, Spike struggled in finding the right step or lesson to back Starlight Glimmer up.

* * *

At the Crystal Empire's Castle altar, Shining Armor and his friends have managed to get the preparation done for the Crystalling. The Prince of Crystal Empire breathed heavily yet calmly as Rarity combed his mane gently and calmly. The rest of his friends were waiting for the next move.

The castle's door opened. Three Princesses of Equestria and Solflare emerged from the castle as they were meeting up with others now.

"How's things here? I hope Prince of Crystal Empire didn't strive you crazy," Solflare remarked in amusement.

Icy smiled proudly, "Not a problem. We get things done in time."

Shining Armor said proudly, "Okay. I chose the honor guard - both Flash Sentry and Shadow Dragon, picked the purity crystal, choose Solflare and Icy as our Mystic of Ice to give our baby their blessing, and I know exactly who I want to be our crystaller."

"Hard to believe that Shining Armor chose you to be his honor guard," Icy said in amusement.

Donned their Crystal Armor and helmets, Shadow Dragon and Flash Sentry saluted to Shining Armor. Everyone was amazed and shocked to believe that Shining Armor picked Shadow Dragon as his honor guard, despite the resentment and doubt they had for each other. Icy and Solflare smiled and nodded in agreement. The preparation is almost complete...

Shining Armor hummed, "So, all we need is..."

Princess Cadance sighed in annoyance, "The baby?"

Shining Armor yelped in concern and worry of what he just heard. He has forgotten about his baby!

Everyone then heard some shouts. They turned to the Crystal Empire Castle's entrance as they found Twilight Sparkle and her team arrived to the area. The Princess of Friendship used her Magic Bubble from letting the baby go as Nyx was holding her baby cousin tightly. Lance Justicestrike and Pinkie Pie looked tired and exhausted while following their friends. Shining Armor was relief that everything is fine.

As Princess Cadance used her magic in separating her baby from holding Nyx, Twilight Sparkle levitated her daughter down. The baby landed on the Princess of Love's left hoof. However, the baby whimpered unhappily as she wanted to play more with her older cousin.

Everyone noticed the baby began sniffling tearfully. And just before they could do anything, the baby cried out loud unhappily, tearfully and literally. Her cry caused a powerful sound wave in making the ponies covered their ears tightly.

Her cry even have stopped the Crystal Heart from spinning. It got several cracks. It broke to pieces while dropping to the ground hard. The ponies gasped in shock and fear. Crystal Heart is destroyed!

"That can't be good..." Icy said in concern.

Solflare nodded in concern, "Mother will be furious about it if she finds out about this!"

Applejack gulped, "I'm guessin' that's gonna make it harder to do the Crystalling."

"It's worse than that." Twilight Sparkle said in concern as she opened the curtain a bit. She was looking at the blue sky is covering by the dark snowy storm. She hissed, "Without the Heart, the Crystal Empire's about to be buried under a mountain of ice and snow!"

Shadow Dragon hissed, "Equestria, we have the problem..."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Crystal Empire is now in grave danger. Will they survived or buried under the mountain of ice and snow?!

* * *

At the top of Crystal Empire's resident, Lelouch and Celtic have watched the event. The masked warrior smiled in pleasant.

"It is time..." Celtic said calmly.

Lelouch nodded, "Yes, it is. Alert the Demon Warrior. It is time for his rematch, as promised. We will begin ours - Shadow Dragon will face my second trial or he will lose his loved ones and friends..."

What is Lelouch planning? Why does he desired Shadow Dragon so much? What was their connection?

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Kelly Sheridan: Starlight Glimmer  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Princess Luna, The Baby  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
 **  
Minor Casts:**  
Andrew Francis: Shining Armor  
Britt Mckillip: Princess Cadance  
Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia  
Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry  
Ian Hanlin: Sunburst  
Michael Rosenbaum: Magna Delta  
Erica Schroeder: Solflare  
Kristen Bell: Icy

 **Cameo:**  
Johnny Young Bosch: Lelouch  
Kate Higgins: Celtic  
Kevin Conroy: Black Alpha  
George Newbern: Second Knight  
Steven Blum: Third Knight  
Derek Prince Stephen: Fourth Knight

 **References:**  
1\. This also served the connection to **_JusSonic's MLP Story_** , but differences is that Lelouch is targeting on Ben Mare for his Trial of Wisdom while Dark Sacred Knights kept their eyes on Starlight Glimmer.

2\. _**Magna Delta**_ is based on _**Magnamon (Digimon Franchise)**_.

3\. **_Solflare_** is based on **_Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog Franchise)_**.

4\. The season was originally gonna be called **_'Faith'_** or **_'Demon'_**. But it doesn't related to any of that after some thinking, decide to reuse the old name again - **_Mystic Season_** (because it involved with Mane Six and Mystic Ponies working together).


	2. Ep 2: The Crystalling - Part II

**Episode 2: The Crystalling - Part II**

As the dark storm approaching the Crystal Empire, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were still looking at the shattered pieces of Crystal Heart. They couldn't believe in their eyes that the baby destroyed it.

"So... not only can we not take part in a fabulous ancient ceremony," Rarity asked in concern, "but we're also about to be frozen solid!"

Twilight Sparkle nodded in agreement, "Without the Crystal Heart's magical protection, the entire city's about to become a winter wasteland!"

"But what about when King Sombra ruled the Crystal Empire and the Crystal Heart was missin'?" Applejack asked in concern and worry, "The city wasn't covered in snow then!"

Twilight Sparkle shook her head, "The Heart wasn't missing. It was still in the castle. King Sombra had just hidden it."

"I'm afraid Twilight is correct. If he did, Umbrum Ponies will survive it while Crystal Ponies don't," Solflare said in concern, "and the storm clouds are already forming."

Opened the curtains, Princess Celestia hissed, "We must deal with this at once."

The dark storm were forming up while launching some thunder and lightning. Rainbow Dash smirked as she cracked her hooves gently and calmly.

"I can totally fly up there and bust those puppies! No problem!" Rainbow Dash smirked.

Just before Rainbow Dash could fly, Princess Celestia closed the curtains, "I wouldn't advise it, Rainbow Dash. Those storm clouds are not like the ones you know."

Princess Luna nodded in agreement, "This far north, the weather has a will of its own, and now it will only grow stronger, enveloping everything in its path."

"Including the Crystal Empire," Princess Cadance exclaimed in concern.

Twilight Sparkle added, "And us along with it!"

Hearing what the princess had say about the danger Crystal Empire are facing at; the ponies looked scared and concern of it.

Shadow Dragon hissed, "Well, we'd better think of something before it's too late..."

* * *

At Sunburst's Home...

"There's gotta be somethin'..." Spike said in concern while looking through the list.

On the study table, Sunburst was sitting on his reading table while Starlight Glimmer was looking at him. They both continued their chats.

"I know Princess Twilight is keen on the two of us rekindling our friendship," Sunburst said calmly yet concern, "but... it's been so long. I don't see how anything on that list is going to help."

"I know, right? It's not like there's some spell that would magically compel us to pick up where we left off." Starlight Glimmer said in concern.

"Well, actually, there's several. Mist Mane's Material Amity, Rockhoof's Rapport, Flash Prance's Fellow... ship..." Sunburst said calmly as he levitated and shown the books to Starlight Glimmer. He stopped upon looking at her sarcastic looks. He cleared his throat, "But I-I get the feeling the princess isn't looking for a spell."

Starlight Glimmer chuckled, "Definitely not."

"Got it!" Spike exclaimed happily as he read the list out loud, "And if all else fails, ask them to share an embarrassing moment from their past, maybe even something they regret!"

Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst looked shock and scared reaction like they had a terrible and regretful secrets to talk about. They have sweat drops.

"Uh, I don't see how that would help," Sunburst said nervously.

"Uh, yeah! We should just get out of your mane." Starlight Glimmer said in concer while levitating Spike. They both were heading towards the door. She continued, "It's pretty obvious this isn't going how Twilight hoped, and I'm sure you have plenty of important work to do..."

"What?" Sunburst asked in concern. He gasped in realization as he levitated a book up, "Oh! Right, yes, heh-heh! Uh, no rest for the wizardly."

Starlight Glimmer nodded in agreement as she and Spike immediately leave Sunburst's home. They all headed out at once. Magna Delta followed them at once.

* * *

As the dark storm continued flowing and approaching the Crystal Empire, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were still chatting and planning about saving the kingdom.

"There must be a spell that can restore the Crystal Heart!" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern. She turned to Solflare and Icy, "Do you have any idea?"

"Perhaps, there is," Solflare said in concern.

Icy hissed in concern, "But we don't know how. We never had the Crystal Heart destroyed before."

"I'm afraid that they're both right," Princess Celestia said in concern, "The only pony who has that knowledge is Frozen Sage."

Princess Luna hissed, "And the worse is that we weren't able to contact her from our mind link. The storm is clouding our links. We're on our own. We have no knowledge of what to do."

"Maybe..." Princess Cadance nodded in concern while shaking her baby gently. She gasped in realization as she passed hers to Shining Armor, "The library here at the castle is nearly as extensive as the one in Canterlot. There's a good chance we can find something there!"

"Can you hold off the storm?" Shadow Dragon asked four sisters.

"Yes, for a time," Princess Luna said in concern, "but even our magic will eventually succumb to the power of the Frozen North."

Icy hissed, "I'd never have done with weather control before in my life."

"I can. But my Ice Magic isn't strong enough," Solflare said in concern. She then engulfed in blazing flames, "But my fire can keep ponies warm for the moment."

"We will do what we can, but you must hurry." Princess Celestia said calmly.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna flew up to the sky, they fired their **_Celestial Sun Beam_** and **_Lunar Moon Beam_** in bursting the dark clouds. Solflare is on top of the tower as she engulfed in blazing fire while shooting at the sky. It was creating an **_Artificial Sun_** to keep the ponies warm.

Twilight Sparkle turned to her friends, "I don't know how long it will take to find the right spell, but you should probably tell the crowd outside to get somewhere warm!"

Princess Cadance nodded in concern, "And try not to mention the Crystal Heart. We don't want to start a panic."

"I don't think that's the problem, guys," Rainbow Dash said in concern as she took a peek outside, "We've got bigger problem!"

Twilight Sparkle and her friends opened the curtain and checked on the event. They found Crystal Ponies screamed and running away in fear as the citizen returned home safely. The Crystal Guards were armed with swords, spears and shields. They even witnessed two familiar faces with three officers and large numbers of black soldiers.

"Say what?!" Applejack asked in shock and concern.

Fluttershy shivered and quivered in fear, "It's-It's Devil Destroyer! He's here!"

"Why?! What is he doing here?!" Pinkie Pie asked in concern.

Flash Sentry gulped, "He's here for a rematch! Shining Armor did defeat Devil Destroyer during the Third Mystic War!"

"No! Not now!" Shining Armor exclaimed in concern and worry while holding his baby, "Damn it! Why?! Why now?! I... I can't duel with him now..."

Seeing Shining Armor pressured and worried while holding his baby, Shadow Dragon realized and knew what he has to do. He gave the firm and calm face.

Shadow Dragon hissed, "Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Flash, Lance and Fluttershy; come with me. We'll deal with Devil Destroyer and his army. The rest of you, find the books about restoring the Crystal Heart!"

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Fluttershy and Icy asked in concern.

"Fluttershy, you have to reason with Butterfly Dancer. She is the only pony Devil Destroyer can trust. Icy, you have to help Twilight to figure out about the Crystal Heart's problem," Shadow Dragon explained calmly. He sighed, "We'll do what we can do to buy you some time."

Twilight Sparkle hugged Shadow Dragon for the moment. She gave him a passionate kiss, "Please, be safe and stay alive. I don't want to lose you again."

Shadow Dragon smiled, "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Promised."

Lance Justicestrike nodded, "We're gonna give him the fight he'd never forget!"

"Hopefully, we can hold it long. We're dealing with super Dark Mystic Warrior!" Flash Sentry said in concern.

Shadow Dragon and his team charged out from the altar. They have to stop and prevent Devil Destroyer and his army attacking Crystal Empire.

Twilight Sparkle turned to her team, "I'm gonna need all of your help. The crystal library is enormous!"

Shining Armor smiled, "You can count on us, Twily!"

The baby turned and looked at Nyx. She giggled happily while shaking her hooves. She teleported on her older cousin's face. Nyx shrieked in shock as she pushed and thrown the baby out. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance gasped in shock.

And just before Shining Armor could grab his baby, she teleported in a blink of an eye. He neighed fearfully and freaked out.

"Where'd she go?!" Shining Armor asked in concern.

Upon hearing the giggling noise from the Crystal Empire's Castle, Princess Cadance gasped, "She's inside! Hurry!"

Nyx whined in concern and worry, "I'm sorry, Uncle Shiny and Auntie Cadance!"

"It's alright. You didn't mean it," Shining Armor said calmly while patter his niece's head gently, "The baby's magic grow more powerful and random. It's hard for us to catch!"

Princess Cadance gave the firm and calm looks, "But that doesn't mean we're giving up! We have to keep her safe from danger!"

"Come on! We've got no time to lose," Twilight Sparkle exclaimed firmly.

Twilight Sparkle and her team charged straight into the castle at once - find and keep the baby safe from harm, and they have to save the Crystal Empire as well!

Lelouch and Celtic were on top of the building. The masked warrior smiled in pleasant that everything has gone according to his plan. He can't wait to start it when the heroines did save the Crystal Heart...

* * *

Starlight Glimmer and Spike continued walking across the Crystal Empire's street while chatting about what happened just now, Magna Delta continued following them.

"Well, Spike, looks like my biggest fears came true." Starlight Glimmer said in disappointment and upset, "I wouldn't be surprised if Twilight decides to give up on me entirely."

"Aw, it's not your fault. I'm the one who said all we needed was this list." Spike said in upset as he blew his Dragon Flame to burn it to ashes.

"It's not the list, Spike. Or you. Or Twilight. I'm the one Sunburst doesn't want to be friends with."

"I don't remember him saying he didn't want to be friends."

"He didn't have to say it."

"Well, Twilight obviously thinks you're worth being friends with!" Spike said in comfort. He hugged her happily, "And I do too!"

Starlight Glimmer smiled in relief, "Thanks, Spike. At least I have two friends, even if one of them has dragon breath."

As Spike departed from hugging, he noticed and felt something strange and different. His body felt some cold or even colder than before. He quivered and shivered in cold.

"That's not dragon breath. It's freezing!" Spike exclaimed in concern.

Starlight Glimmer gasped as she felt it, "Oh, you're right! But I thought the Crystal Heart was supposed to keep the cold weather out."

"The Crystal Heart has been destroyed by the baby," Magna Delta said calmly and firmly. Starlight Glimmer and Spike turned to him. He continued, "Without it, the Crystal Empire will engulf in snow and become a wasteland forever. As we speak, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were searching a way to restore it."

"WHAT?!" Starlight Glimmer and Spike asked in shock. They groaned, "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"That is not my objective..." Magna Delta answered bluntly.

Spike groaned, "Somehow I don't even want to know if you care or not about lives. Come on. We've gotta get back to the castle now!"

Spike and Starlight Glimmer trotted off at once. Magna Delta followed them again. They all headed straight to the Crystal Empire castle.

* * *

As the Crystal Ponies screamed and panicked in fear while running away, Crystal Royal Guards charged and attacked Devil Destroyer and his army. Devil Destroyer swung his halberd in knocking them out at ease.

"My lord, I know you want to settle with Prince Shining Armor over the battle," Vile the brown unicorn with short mustache, grayish mane and short tail worn the black Chinese Strategist robe and head-wear said in concern while blocking his master's way, "But I don't think he has time for this!"

Devil Destroyer huffed before gave a big slap on his strategist, "Then, I will make him have time! I will not leave until I defeat him! Nopony defeats me!"

"But father..." Skycrusher the pinkish Earth Pony worn the blackish battle armor with red mini-skirt and twin red-feathers helmet approached her father on the front. She continued, "I was told that Crystal Empire are having Crystalling! They're celebrating Shining Armor and Princess Cadance's baby!"

Butterfly Dance nodded in agreement, "Our daughter is right! You don't really mean to attack so dishonorably, don't you, my love? This is involving a baby."

"Nothing but lies. I'm not falling for some simple tricks," Devil Destroyer said in annoyance as he pushed his wife and daughter aside. He held his halberd tightly, "He can hide all he wants. I will tear this place down to pieces to find and challenge him!"

"My lord, look! Guests..." Gigaton the bulky gray Pegasus with Roman Crimson mane and tail style worn the pointed his pike out at Shadow Dragon and his team's arrival while Crystal Royal Guards armed. He chuckled, "And look at that, no rulers with them."

"Then, I will make them tell me where he is!" Devil Destroyer exclaimed in annoyance. He roared in anger, "Where is he?! I have come for the rematch! I do not care of politics or some sort of celebration you weakling celebrate!"

"Wow... And I thought Uncle Shining Armor got anger issues," Lance Justicestrike remarked in amusement.

Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement, "Tell me about it. I can't believe that we have to fight somepony like him!"

"You can't just waltz in and do what you want!" Applejack exclaimed in anger and annoyance.

Fluttershy nodded angrily, "I agree. Don't you know it's rude of you to interrupt the baby's first celebration of Crystalling? Didn't your mother teach you some respect?"

"Frankly, I don't think he cares..." Flash Sentry said in concern as he noticed Devil Destroyer's irritated looks. He turned to Shadow Dragon, "So, what's the plan? Fighting with Devil Destroyer is gonna be a tough..."

"Do what we have to until they figured out of the problem," Shadow Dragon said firmly as he threw his Summoning Crystal out. Dragoking appeared on the ground, growling calmly yet angrily. He armed with his Darkness Blade, "You want Shining Armor? You've gotta to deal with us first!"

Devil Destroyer huffed in annoyance, "So be it. I've always want to challenge you again, Shadow Dragon. A worthy opponent for me to face! Prepare yourself! Take them down!"

"Hold the lines! Hold it as long as you can!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed firmly, "Fluttershy, talk with Butterfly Dancer. She's the only pony who can help us!"

Both Devil Destroyer's army and Shadow Dragon's team charged straight at each other. As they clashed, they began battling fiercely and wildly.

Devil Destroyer screamed as he swung his halberd on Shadow Dragon, who dodged and avoided the attacks from him for ten times. Flash Sentry flew and rammed him very hard and quick. Devil Destroyer landed his back hooves down hard before grabbed Flash Sentry and knocked the latter down hard. Devil Destroyer was about to slam his halberd on Flash Sentry, Shadow Dragon jumped and kicked the Demon Warrior out. Shadow Dragon helped Flash Sentry up as they both armed with their Darkness Blade and Spear. They both charged and engaged with him, who fought back very fiercely.

Lance Justicestrike blocked and deflected the fiercely and aggressively attacks from Skycrush, who used her Crossed Pike. Rainbow Dash, using her speed, punched and kicked on Vile for few times. Applejack and Gigaton charged and rammed their headbutts against each other very hard and fierce. Dragoking and Black Demon roared wildly, fiercely and angrily as they charged, rumbled and bitten at each other. Fluttershy tried to talk with Butterfly Dancer.

Both Crystal Royal Guards and Devil Destroyer's Army attacked with each other fiercely and wildly. The heroes have to keep the brute army at bay as long as they can.

* * *

At the Crystal Empire Castle's library; Twilight Sparkle, Princess Cadance were still finding the books about Crystal Heart while Shining Armor, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Nyx were keeping an eye on the baby. It's proven difficult as the little foal was flying around the library. They are chasing after her from every section of library.

As Twilight Sparkle continued searching on the books, she groaned in frustration, "Anything up there?"

Icy looked below section of library while hissed in concern, "Nothing! Still searching!"

"Not yet! I'm not even sure how these are organized!" Princess Cadance answered while looking through the books from book shelf.

Princess Cadance stopped upon looking at her baby sitting on the empty space of bookshelf's top level. And just before the princess could grab the baby, the little one hiccuped while firing the powerful beam out. Princess Cadance dodged down in time. As the princess checked on her baby, the little one disappeared.

Princess Cadance turned to her back and found the little giggling one was flying around Twilight Sparkle. She then passing her aunt by. Shining Armor and Nyx were chasing after her.

"Shining Armor, I thought you were taking care of the baby!" Princess Cadance asked in concern.

"I'm trying!" Shining Armor exclaimed in concern.

Nyx groaned in concern, "Come back here! Don't make cousin Nyx get you!"

Shining Armor and his friends continued chasing after the baby around the library. Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance continued searching for the book. Starlight Glimmer and Spike arrived and entered the library as they were in shock and surprised of the event. Magna Delta arrived as well.

Starlight Glimmer gasped in concern, "So, it is true?! But how?!"

The baby pulled Pinkie Pie's legs while flying backwards. Pinkie Pie explained, "Yeah... The baby's an Alicorn and she accidentally destroyed the Crystal Heart, so Twilight and Cadance are looking for a spell to put it back together and save the Crystal Empire from turning into a giant wasteland of ice and snow."

Starlight Glimmer and Spike were dumbfounded and surprised by the event. As the baby continued dragging Pinkie Pie; Shining Armor, Nyx and Rarity surrounded them. As trio jumped, the baby teleported while they knocked on Pinkie Pie and each other hard. They got knocked out hard.

As Princess Cadance continued searching, she gasped while levitating old book with golden crest. She turned to Twilight Sparkle. She landed on the ground and showed it to her.

"What about this? _Trotter's Tome of Reliquary_?"

Twilight Sparkle looked through the pages. She gasped happily, "I think this is it!"

As Twilight Sparkle shown the book's page to Princess Cadance, the latter read it carefully.

" _'Spell of Relic Reconstitution'_!" Princess Cadance read _Trotter's Tome of Reliquary_ book, "I can't believe we found it!"

Icy nodded, "Yeah! Everything will be alright!"

Twilight Sparkle sighed while closing the book, "It's a good thing, too! Without this, I don't know what we'd do!"

As the ponies tried to catch the baby, Magna Delta summoned and launched the golden **_Magical Barrier_** at her. It got and caught her within. The ponies sighed in relief that they finally stop her. Magna Delta held his Magical Barrier of the baby while having face-to-face.

"It is so hard to believe that you could cause so much troubles..." Magna Delta said in amusement, "Now you have been dealt with."

The baby hiccuped in shock as she unintentionally fire the beam out. Broke through the magical barrier, it hit Magna Delta's armor. It deflected at Nyx's **_Magical Barrier_** , Rarity's mirror, Shining Armor's **_Armor Shield_** and Starlight Glimmer's **_Magical Barrier_**. It then shot straight at Twilight Sparkle's book. It created a hole on it! Everyone was in shock and worry now!

"Unbelievable..." Magna Delta said in shock, "I've been humiliated by a baby?!"

"That spell was the only thing we found in the whole library that was even close to what we needed!" Twilight Sparkle said in shock.

Starlight Glimmer gulped, "I'm so sorry, Twilight!"

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "It's not your fault, Starlight. None of us were expecting any of this."

"Do you think you can remember the spell?" Princess Cadance asked in concern.

"I only read it through once!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in concern.

"Well, if anypony can exactly remember something she read for the first time two minutes ago," Rarity said calmly and confidently, "it's you, Twilight."

"I'll try." Twilight Sparkle said in concern as she looked through the holed book, "But I'm not sure how long it'll take."

 ** _"TWILIGHT,"_** The familiar voice shouted through everyone's mind, almost make everyone squirmed in pain. Shadow Dragon's voice continued, _"Please, tell me that you've got the answer!"_

"Not yet!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed, "We're still working on it!"

 _"Well, do it fast! I don't think any of us can hold this much longer! He's breaking through the defenses! The storm is getting closer!"_

"We will. Hold him as long as you can!"

With no words or sound, the mind-links has been disconnected. Twilight Sparkle and her friends prayed that Shadow Dragon and his team are safe from harm.

"I want to help my mummy too!" Nyx exclaimed firmly.

Icy nodded, "I should stay here to help. I remember some of it."

"I'll help if I can," Princess Cadance said firmly. She then levitated her baby from Magna Delta's Magical Barrier. As she placed her little one on her back, she turned and looked at Shining Armor, "but we should evacuate the city just in case! You need to lead everypony to the train station before the tracks freeze over! Ignore Devil Destroyer too!"

Shining Armor nodded while nuzzled his wife's face gently, "We will. But between you and Twilight, I'm sure you'll remember the spell."

Shining Armor, Pinkie Pie and Rarity trotted out of library at once. They have to alert the Crystal Empire about the situation before it gets ugly. Twilight Sparkle began writing down on the scroll while recalling the Spell of Relic Reconstitution. Princess Cadance, Nyx and Icy were there to help her out.

"Let's hope this spell is the one we need," Icy said in concern.

"Me too..." Twilight Sparkle said in concern. She turned to Starlight Glimmer, "Starlight, I'm just sorry about your lesson."

Starlight Glimmer grunted a bit, "Oh, that doesn't matter now. Sunburst and I don't have anything in common anyway. He's a big important wizard! And I'm re-learning everything I ever thought I knew."

"Sunburst?" Princess Cadance asked in surprise, "I don't recognize the name, but if he's an important wizard, you should bring him here. Maybe he'll know what to do if the spell fails."

Thought for the moment, Starlight Glimmer gasps, "Of course!"

Starlight Glimmer quickly headed off at once. Spike turned and looked at Twilight Sparkle, who nodded in agreement that the dragon should go and help her out. As he headed off, Magna Delta followed them at once.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends noticed Princess Celestia and Princess Luna struggled in pushing the dark storm back while Solflare struggled in firing and stabilizing her Artificial Sun out for long enough. They need to pick up the pace now!

* * *

Starlight Glimmer, Spike and Magna Delta have arrived at Sunburst's hut while closing the door from being breached by the snowstorm.

"Sunburst!" Starlight Glimmer called. Sunburst turned to her. She continued, "Haven't you looked outside?!"

"Snow? That's..." Sunburst said in shock while looking at his window, "not right. The Crystal Heart—"

"Is gone! The baby – Shining Armor and Cadance's baby – it's an Alicorn!"

"Really?"

"Really! And her magic is a little berserk, and well, I guess she destroyed the Heart! But Twilight thinks she can fix it and Princess Cadance thought you could help!"

"Me?" Sunburst asked in shock.

Starlight Glimmer nodded, "Of course! You're an important wizard in the Crystal Empire! It just makes sense!"

"Right... right... right right right." Sunburst said uneasily while looking away. He turned to bookshelves as he began reorganizing them, "You know, I'd like to help, I-I really would. I-I just have so much, um, important wizard work to do around here."

Starlight Glimmer and Spike looked confuse and shock about what Sunburst had say. Magna Delta remained silent while watching the event.

* * *

Shadow Dragon and his team continued battling with Devil Destroyer and his army fiercely and wildly. The dark storm is almost on top of Crystal Empire.

Dragoking bitten on Black Demon's long neck tightly for the moment, the black dragon clawed on the Hydragoon's face hard while dragged and thrown the latter to the ground hard. As Rainbow Dash charged at her enemy, Vile dodged down and fired his Dark Lightning Strikes on her on Hydragoon. Gigaton held and thrown Applejack on both of her friends.

Lance Justicestrike tried to deflect and block the attacks as quickly as he can but Skycrush's aggressive and mighty attacking weakened his defense and speed. Skycrush grabbed and thrown him straight at Fluttershy, causing both of them rammed straight at both Royal Crystal Guards and their friends out like bowling ball knocked the bowling pins.

As Devil Destroyer swung his halberd at both Shadow Dragon and Flash Sentry very hard and fierce, both of them dodged and avoided the attacks swiftly. And at the same time, they struck back at him by punching, kicking and even swinging their weapon. The more hits he gets, the angrier and annoying he gets. And just before they could do anything, he screamed in anger and wild as he swung and whirling his halberd for the moment. He swung his at them hard to their allies.

Shadow Dragon and his team groaned and moaned in exhaustion and pain. Devil Destroyer and his army approached them as they were armed and ready to attack.

"I won't ask again," Devil Destroyer snarled, "Where is he?!"

Shadow Dragon groaned, "Will you just listen for once in lifetime?! We have to get out of here! Because if we don't, this place is gonna turn into a winter wasteland! All of us will be buried too!"

"You're bluffing! I won't fall for it again!"

Applejack hissed, "We're not! This is serious! We can't stay here!"

"Damn! This guy's stubborn!" Flash Sentry groaned in annoyance.

"Even if you want a duel with Shining Armor, I really don't think it's going to happen." Fluttershy said in concern. She turned to Butterfly Dancer and Skycrush, " Please, you have to tell him, Lady Butterfly and Skycrush! You're his family! He'll listen to you."

Rainbow Dash nodded while quivered in cold, "Come on, it's freezing out here!"

"We're gonna die soon!" Lance Justicestrike exclaimed in concern, "We've gotta get out of here!"

Butterfly Dancer and Skycrush looked at each other as they worn scared and worried looks. Vile and Gigaton remained silent for the moment. Devil Destroyer growled in anger while roared at Shadow Dragon and his defeated team.

"Stop stalling time now! Get him out to fight!" Devil Destroyer demanded in anger, "We've seen snow before. This one is no different at all!"

"Not like this!" Shining Armor shouted in anger. He and his team emerged from the altar area. He glared at Devil Destroyer, "We don't have time to argue or even having a duel! Princess Cadance has decided to evacuate the city!"

"LIAR! Am I suppose to fall for that?!"

"Put your goddamn pride aside for once, Devil Destroyer! Think about your family and friends?! Because I do! If you want to kill me, then do it! Get over it, you cowardly dishonorable warrior!"

Heard of what Shining Armor had said, Devil Destroyer groaned in anger while his army were in concern and worry about it. Devil Destroyer roared in anger as he was ready to attack Shining Armor. Butterfly Dancer and Skycrush quickly blocked his way with their stretching hooves up.

"Father, no! Don't do this!" Skycrush insisted, "That is not the warrior's way!"

Butterfly Dancer nodded, "Heed to him for once. He has the reason of this mess."

Devil Destroyer groaned in anger. He disliked attacking unharmed ponies especially his opponents. And of course, he loved his family so much. He agreed to listen to Shining Armor.

"What is this all about?! What's with Crystalling?! Why worry of the stupid storm?!" Devil Destroyer demanded in annoyance.

Shining Armor sighed, "It was my daughter's special day to become part of Crystal Empire. But without Crystal Heart, we can't do Crystalling or even stop the snowstorm from attacking us. We will all be buried under the snow! And therefore, it's no longer safe for us or this kingdom!"

Devil Destroyer's Army chatted and screamed in concern and worry about what Shining Armor had say. They really need to get out of here now. Crystal Ponies heard that as well while looking scared and worried that they won't be safe for much longer. Devil Destroyer remained quiet for the moment while looking shock and disappointed about delaying his rematch.

Devil Destroyer groaned in anger, "Then, we have no choice but to leave this place."

"About time you figured out," Flash Sentry groaned

Shadow Dragon nodded, "We need to go now!"

Devil Destroyer huffed, "I will lead the way. When we're done, we'll duel! No more excuses!"

"Fine by me!" Shining Armor said firmly, "Everypony, move it!"

As Devil Destroyer mounted his Black Demon, the Demon Warrior roared as he nudged his ride in charged off. His army followed their leader. Shining Armor and his team followed them behind while calling and getting all of Crystal Ponies out from their home and residents. They all now heading straight to the train station.

"What about others?!" Shadow Dragon asked in concern, "We can't just leave them?!"

Shining Armor hissed, "Don't worry about them. They'll be fine. I hope..."

* * *

At Sunburst's home, Starlight Glimmer and Spike continued chatting and persuading him to help them to solve the problem now.

"Sunburst, I know you're busy, but did you hear what I said?" Starlight Glimmer said in concern. Sunburst ignored as he continued shuffling and organizing the books. She groaned in anger, "Sunburst!"

Sunburst stopped as he turned to Starlight Glimmer while sighed in upset, "Look, Starlight, I want to help. I do. But I can't. I wish I could."

"What do you mean?!"

"Fixing an ancient relic? I-I can't even come close to doing something like that!"

"But I thought you were an important wizard!"

Sunburst hissed in anger as he broke down in tears, "Well, you were wrong, okay?! I'm not an important wizard! I'm not even a wizard at all!"

Sunburst quickly ran into his dining tavle while both Starlight Glimmer and Spike were in shock and surprised by his response. They followed and checked on him. He was staring at the fireplace while looking upset.

"I know it's hard for you to understand, but not all of us end up achieving greatness." Sunburst said in disappointment.

Starlight Glimmer was in shock as she took her seat, "What? Why wouldn't I understand that?"

"Really? You're the protégé of the Princess of Friendship! I don't think she picks just anypony for that!" Sunburst said in disappointment as he turned and faced at Starlight Glimmer. He continued while looking down in shame, "I'm sorry I'm not the big important wizard you were expecting."

"Sunburst, I don't care if you're a wizard or not. I'm just surprised. You always knew so much about magic. I mean, look at all these books!"

"Yeah, well, reading about magic is one thing, but you don't know what it was like at magic school! To know so much and not be able to do any of it!"

Angered, pained and upset by Sunburst's assuming about her; Starlight Glimmer exclaimed about her story while breakdown in tears.

"Well, you don't know what it was like to be left behind! And then getting so bitter that you follow a Dark Mystic Pony and become the best magician and revolutionary soldier to steal the cutie marks from an entire village. But then get defeated by Twilight and her friends, so you travel through time to get back at them, but they beat you again and teach you about friendship, but you're so terrified ponies will find out what you did that you can't make any friends!"

Sunburst was in shock and surprised by Starlight Glimmer's tragic story especially travelling through time. His glasses almost come off on his muzzle. He quickly put his properly.

Spike smirked while looking at Starlight Glimmer, "See? I told you he'd be impressed."

Sunburst sighed in upset while looked at his old childhood, "I'm sorry we lost touch. Maybe if I had reached out, you could have helped me at magic school, and I could have helped you to..."

"Not become totally evil?" Starlight Glimmer asked in amusement. Sunburst smiled in embarrassment. She sighed, "Let's just say I know what it's like to have something you're not exactly proud of."

"When you showed up thinking I was some big wizard..." Sunburst stopped of not getting details about his lies. He apologized, "I'm sorry. I should have told you the truth."

Starlight Glimmer smiled as she hugged Sunburst, "It's fine. At least we worked it all out. I think Twilight would be proud of us."

"Well, if you ever want to tell her about it," Spike said in concern while looking through the window. The storm is getting worse than before. He turned to his friends, "we should probably leave now!"

Magna Delta nodded, "He is right. Time is of the essence. We must leave now!"

Starlight Glimmer gasped while pushing Sunburst out, "I forgot to tell you! They're evacuating the city! You need to get to the train station, unless you've got a spell here that will drive back the Frozen North and fix the Crystal Heart so the baby can have her Crystalling?"

"Crystalling...!" Sunburst asked in surprise. He gasped in realization, "Of course! I know how we can solve this problem!"

And just before ponies could ask, Sunburst quickly headed towards his library as he was searching and looking for the books that might help and save the Crystal Empire especially celebrating the Crystalling for the Alicorn baby.

* * *

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna continued yet struggled firing their **_Celestial Sun Beam_** and **_Lunar Moon Beam_** in pushing dark snowstorm back. Solflare also struggled holding and firing her **_Artificial Sun_** up to the sky for long to give warm enough for ponies to feel. But nevertheless; Shining Armor, Shadow Dragon and their team were leading the Crystal Empire's evacuation.

While Shining Armor and Shadow Dragon guided and led the Crystal Ponies to safety, Devil Destroyer and their army charged and pushed the snow aside as quickly and hard as they can. Lance Justicestrike, Applejack and Fluttershy helped and get the astray ponies back to the group as quickly as they can. Dragoking fired his Mystic Dragon Flame while Rainbow Dash rammed and punched in clearing clouds to clear sky but the atmosphere still feel cold.

As Shining Armor and the group continued running and marching through the Crystal Empire, they encountered Magna Delta holding Sunburst, Starlight Glimmer and Spike stood before them.

"We have to go back!" Starlight Glimmer exclaimed in concern.

Sunburst nodded, "I know how to stop this!"

Devil Destroyer groaned in anger while holding his halberd at them, "We don't have time for your games, morons! You either get out of my way or you will-!"

"Hold you temper, Devil Destroyer," Shadow Dragon stopped Devil Destroyer's hooves. Devil Destroyer was about to attack but stopped and calmed down by Butterfly Dancer and Skycrush. He turned to Sunburst and Starlight Glimmer, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Starlight Glimmer remained calm while Sunburst looked firm and confident as they all nodded in agreement. Magna Delta and Spike even joined in as well. Shining Armor and his team looked at each other as they wondered if they should take the risk or not. Time is of the essence...

* * *

Twilight Sparkle continued writing down on her scroll while Princess Cadance and Icy were still thinking and recalling of the spell incantation. Nyx was looking after the baby by patting and tickling her happily.

"Uh," Twilight Sparkle said while stopped writing down on scroll. She passed it to her friends for a look, "I think that's everything?"

"It looks right to me, but..." Princess Cadance said in unsure and worried tone, "there's only one way to find out!"

Icy nodded, "Agree. It's now or never!"

Twilight Sparkle fired her Relic Reconstitution Spell at the shattered pieces, which slowly levitated to top. Princess Cadance and Icy joined in as well. They put all the pieces back together as one. Crystal Heart has returned to its original form. It has been fixed...

 ** _SHATTERED!_** The Crystal Heart's pieces fell to the ground hard. Twilight Sparkle and her friends were in shock about it.

"The spell failed," Nyx said in concern while hugging the baby, "So, it's over?"

"No..." Icy said in shock and denial, "No! No! I won't accept it! I didn't come here to see it fall in ruins after so long what my mother has been fighting for! It can't be!"

Twilight Sparkle remained silent while looking at shattered pieces of Crystal Heart. She looked pain, despaired and lost as she felt like she failed the kingdom...

"An old student of mine believes he does."

Twilight Sparkle and her group turned and looked at the front entrance. Shadow Dragon and his team marched into it, including Royal Sisters and exhausted Solflare. Shadow Dragon and Shining Armor trotted towards their loves while hugging them in relief and happy. Lance Justicestrike and Spike went and checked on Nyx, who hugged her brothers back while they did the same.

Sunburst approached the shattered pieces of Crystal Heart. He was in deep shock and surprise as he couldn't believe that a baby like Princess Cadance could do such a thing...

Twilight Sparkle approached Sunburst as she explained while levitating a scroll, "I tried putting it back together with—"

"The _Spell of Relic Reconstitution_. No, that won't do it." Sunburst asked while looking at the scroll. He crushed it. He levitated the book out while showing Twilight Sparkle, "The Crystal Heart's been around for millennia since Mystic Guardian of Ice created it. Restoring a relic like this is way beyond one spell. You need to combine it with something else. Something unique to the relic itself. Something that strengthens it and provides it with power...?"

Twilight Sparkle read the book carefully. She gasped, "The Crystalling!"

"Is that even possible?" Icy asked in concern.

Solflare sighed, "I'm clueless as you are, Icy. How does it works?"

"Combining that spell with the light and love of everypony gathered including the blessings of Mystic Pony of Ice for the ceremony, together with..." Sunburst continued explaining while passing a book to Starlight Glimmer, "Somnambula's Weather Abjuration to clear away the snow...

and a little Fledgling's Forbearance for the parents..." Sunburst said calmly as she passed a scroll to Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. He turned to Nyx and the baby. He tickled the giggling little one, "Heh. That should curb the little one's power fluctuations."

"You think we can do this?" Icy asked in concern.

Solflare sighed, "We don't have much a choice. We're the only Mystic Ponies of Ice here to perform the ceremony and give the blessings. Just remember the steps."

Princess Cadance smiled while looking at Sunburst, "You must be Sunburst. Starlight said you were a powerful wizard."

"Oh, I'm no wizard." Sunburst corrected Princess Cadance.

Everyone but Spike and Magna Delta gasped in shock and concern. Princess Celestia remained silent as she knew about it.

"But he studied magic his whole life! You should see his house!" Starlight Glimmer insisted frantically, "And since nopony has any better ideas, what do we have to lose?!"

"HA! Books doesn't count, little piggy," Vile exclaimed in amusement, "But what counts the most is experience."

"Does that matter now? We need to solve the problem before it gets any worse," Skycrush said in concern.

Butterfly Dancer nodded, "We can't just leave these ponies behind!"

Gigaton hissed, "He claimed he's no wizard. So, why should we put our faith in him? There's no doubt it's his escape. We should get out of here now!"

"No..." Devil Destroyer said firmly. Everyone was in shock and surprise. He turned to Shining Armor. He asked, "I'm not leaving until I get my rematch. If it means taking the risk, then so be it. This is no different than my killing on the swine Diamond Dog! I know mine. But what is yours?"

Vile and Gigaton were about to interrupt. Devil Destroyer growled in anger while glaring at them both. They both remained silent.

Shining Armor remained in concern while looked at his family and friends for the moment. Princess Cadance nodded as she levitated the scroll while passed her baby to her husband. He sighed as he turned to Sunburst.

"I had planned on asking Twilight to be our crystaller, but since it seems like she'll be busy..." Shining Armor said calmly while passed his baby to Sunburst. Sunburst smiled and nodded while holding the little one. He turned to Devil Destroyer, "When this is done, you'll get the rematch. And if you lose again, I want you never ever set your hooves on my kingdom again especially my family!"

Devil Destroyer huffed, "Deal, Shiny Boy. Well, what are we waiting for?!"

"I hate to say this, but Devil Destroyer is right. Everyone, to your station!" Shadow Dragon ordered firmly. He turned to Devil Destroyer, "If you ever try something funny, this will be our final round. And I'll be sure to send you to hell!"

"Don't worry. I don't plan to backstabbing at my opponent without the reason," Devil Destroyer said firmly, "Then, let's go!"

Shining Armor and others charged out of the altar. Twilight Sparkle, Royal Sisters, Starlight Glimmer and Nyx remained behind as they positioned themselves on four directions of it. Twilight Sparkle and Nyx fired their Relic Reconstitution Spell on the pieces as they slowly formed the heart-shaped. Royal Sisters and Starlight Glimmer joined in as well. But it wasn't enough to hold it long.

"So, she truly really want to help," Magna Delta said in amusement. His claws glowed in golden, he huffed firmly, "I shall help as well!"

Magna Delta joined in as well by creating a strong barrier in holding the shattered pieces of Crystal Heart together. Twilight Sparkle and her friends were surprise yet relief of it as they continued holding the Crystal Heart together as long as they can.

The snow continued raging on. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance stood on the stage while Sunburst and the baby stood on middle. Both Icy and Solflare were closed near to the baby. Shadow Dragon, Mane Five, Flash Sentry, Lance Justicestrike and Spike stood behind of them. Devil Destroyer and his army stood on the front of all Crystal Ponies.

Solflare and Icy stood firmly as they both chanted and prayed humbly and firmly for the moment. The baby glowed in blue mixed with whitish aura-like as she giggled happily. Both Mystic Ponies approached and placed their right hoof on her forehead as the symbol of ice appeared.

"Little one, we give you our blessings," Solflare said firmly and calmly, "You're pure kindhearted pony. I give you my blessings of beauty for appearance, voice and heart."

Icy smiled, "And so as mine you shall receive - my blessings of compassion, wisdom and bravery from inside and out."

As Mystic Ponies of Ice finished their giving blessings, they moved aside. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance kissed the baby's forehead, the little one giggled happily while glowing brightly. She then ascended to the sky. Starburst held the purest diamond shard up high.

Sunburst declared, "Citizens! May I present the newest member of the Crystal Empire!"

As the baby spread her wings out, she giggled happily. The Crystal Ponies looked up and awed happily yet proudly. They all bowed down to the ground in respect forms. It glowed brightly in cyan while spreading across the Crystal Empire. Devil Destroyer and his army were in shock and surprised of the event.

"Amazing..." Skycrush remarked in surprise.

Butterfly Dancer nodded while smiling, "It's beautiful..."

Sunburst then placed the shard down. It absorbed the power and essences of Crystal Ponies. With it complete full, he turned and ran towards the altar where Twilight Sparkle and her friends struggled in holding the pieces together. As he jumped and placed the shard into the Crystal Heart, it then glowed brightly while spinning around continuously. The cracks and shattered parts slowly formed the parts together as one completely.

And just before Twilight Sparkle and her team could respond, Crystal Heart launched the powerful blast and beam across the Crystal Empire. It repelled the dark snowstorm out across the town while crystallizing everyone to their Crystal Modes. The ponies cheered wildly and happily as their hometown is safe from harm.

Devil Destroyer's Army awed in amazement yet happy including himself. After having some thoughts about it, he turned and walked away. They were shocked and surprised by his movement. They quickly followed him at once while asking his motives as well.

"My lord," Butterfly Dancer asked in concern, "Are you alright?"

Skycrush nodded in concern, "Do you not wish to duel with Shining Armor for a rematch? That was very unlike of you."

Devil Destroyer scoffed, "Fighting a warrior who has a child is not worth to my time of a duel rematch. And it's unacceptable and dishonorable. When he leaves the Crystal Empire, I will come for him. That's the promise."

Vile sighed, "My lord... He truly has an honor and compassion, though often stupid and wild when it comes to fight."

"Well, at least, we're alive," Gigaton said in amusement, "That's a count, Lord Strategist."

Shining Armor noticed Devil Destroyer and his army leaving Crystal Empire. He smiled a bit of both relief and happy. He muttered softly yet gently - _'Thank you, Devil Destroyer'_.

At the altar, Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst have their own moments to talk. Royal Sisters were there to watch the event.

"For a pony who isn't great at magic, you did pretty well." Starlight Glimmer remarked happily.

Princess Celestia nodded in agreement while approaching Sunburst, "Indeed. I'm glad to see you've found a way to share your unique gift, Sunburst. You may be more of a wizard than you think."

Sunburst and Starlight Glimmer looked at each other. They both smiled proudly and happily. Magna Delta smiled beneath his mask to see that everything is fine at the end.

Twilight Sparkle and Nyx reunited with their friends and family. The Princess of Friendship hugged her boyfriend as he hugged her back while Lance Justicestrike and Nyx gave each other a sibling hugging. Mane Five, Solflare and Icy chatted happily about it.

As the baby slowly descended to her parents while Shining Armor and Princess Cadance were about to hold her, something rammed the parents out while grabbing the little one tight to the ground. Everyone gasped in shock as they encountered a familiar witch holding the baby.

"CELTIC?!"

Celtic smirked in amusement while tickling the baby, "Come and get the baby, if she matters to you..."

"GIVE HER BACK!" Everyone shouted in anger.

And just before Twilight Sparkle and her friends could do anything, Celtic's eyes glowed darkly. Firing her dark beams out, she blinded them all.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her friends moaned and groaned as they slowly opened their eyes. They found themselves at the Crystal Empire's cold outskirt. And before them was a strange giant chessboard-like. Like every chess pieces, it has ancient black and white statues - Alicorn King and Queen, two Unicorn Bishops, two Pegasus Knights, two Earth Pony Rooks and eight Equestria Symbol Pawns. They don't really like this especially with the baby gone missing.

"It's about time you've make it..."

The ponies looked up ahead as they found Lelouch and Celtic stood before them. They all gasped in concern and shock. Lelouch was holding the baby on his right hoof.

"My baby!" Princess Cadance exclaimed in concern.

Shining Armor held his wife in comfort while glaring at Lelouch, "If you hurt her-!"

Lelouch chuckled in amusement, "I'm not gonna hurt her. Not until Shadow Dragon and I have some unfinished business to attend."

"What do you want?!" Shadow Dragon demanded in anger.

"Just want to play a game with you, old friend. That's all I asked."

"Is this a joke?! Because if it is, I will rip you apart! And believe me, I am not joking this time!"

"I am serious, Shadow Dragon. If you win, the baby goes free." Lelouch said calmly as he moved to his black chess set. He even passed the baby to Celtic to hold. He continued, "But if I win, I will claim your prize as mine."

Shadow Dragon hummed in concern while thought a bit. He sighed, "I accept it. You'd better honor it, or I'll beat you to crap!"

Twilight Sparkle and her friends gasped in shock as they were about to interrupt him. He reassured them that he will be fine while instructing them to be ready if anything goes wrong. Not convinced or even like it, they nodded to do it.

As Shadow Dragon marched to his white chess pieces set, his friends gone to their positions - Royal Sisters, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flash Sentry, Magna Delta, Sunburst and Starlight were behind of him, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Nyx and Dragoking stood on left side, Rarity, Fluttershy and Spike were on right side, and Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Lance Justicestrike stood on the behind of Lelouch and Celtic.

Lelouch smirked beneath his mask, "I see... You're cautious and weary of my traps? Impressive. I thought you'd prefer to have courage to fight than planning."

Shadow Dragon scoffed, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me. I'm not planning to lose to you! Are we in or out?"

Lelouch smirked, "Begin..."

Both Lelouch and Shadow Dragon began playing the chess game while their allies watched the game. Both mysterious masked warrior and Mystic General remained calm and patient as they carefully observed the surroundings and make the move to capture the chess pieces. And at the same time, they were trying to conquer each other's kings. Magna Delta stood still while silent as he was making contact with someone else...

Nearly two hours have passed, Shadow Dragon lost 10 of chess pieces while his remains: Alicorn King, 2 Unicorn Bishop, Pegasus Knight, Earth Pony Rook and 3 Pawns. Lelouch lost 11 of them while his remains: Alicorn King, Alicorn Queen, 2 Unicorn Bishops, 2 Earth Pony Rooks and a Pawn. Shadow Dragon's chess pieces had surrounded Lelouch's Alicorn King while his enemy's pieces were distant except a pawn and queen were 5 meters away from hero's.

Shadow Dragon smiled as he placed his Rook on the end for a check. He's ready to checkmate on Lelocuh. Twilight Sparkle and her friends sighed in relief as they finally win the competition.

Lelouch smirked in amusement, "Correction. Checkmate!"

Shadow Dragon and his team gasped in shock and concern of what they just heard. They witnessed Lelouch's Alicorn Queen approached and knocked the king out. Shadow Dragon lost?!

"No way... I've lost?!" Shadow Dragon asked in shock and concern. He groaned as he glared at Lelouch, "You win. I admit my defeat. But let the baby go. She's too young to be your prize!"

Lelouch chuckled in amusement as he levitated and passed the baby to Princess Cadance. Twilight Sparkle and her friends don't really like where this is going now...

"You're mistaken my prize. It's the Chosen Ones of Six I wanted! And you did exactly of what I wanted!" He turned and opened his mask opened for eye level only. His eyes glowed in crimson with the symbol demonic yet angelic wings. He smirked, "I am Lelouch the Herald of Melancholy, command you six! Acknowledge me as your master!"

Everyone was in shock and concern as they realized that the baby is actually a bait. Lelouch wanted Shadow Dragon's prize - Twilight Sparkle and her five friends from the start! And just before the girls could react, his powerful Stare made a huge impact on them. They stood still and calm for the moment. They then shown their eyes in crimson while smiling strangely yet creepy. Ponies became concern and scared of it.

"We are here to obey our master!" Mane Six exclaimed proudly yet bluntly and mindlessly, "All Hail, Lelouch! All Hail, Lelouch!"

"Oh my god... Why are they talking like this?!" Flash Sentry asked in concern.

"Twiley... No!" Shining Armor exclaimed in shock.

Princess Cadance quivered in fear, "What... What did you do to my sister-in-law?! What the hell did you do to them?!"

"His **_Eyes of Demon Control_** took a hold on them," Princess Celestia said in concern, "They have no choice but to obey him, even if it means to attack us."

Princess Luna nodded, "This was a trap! And we sprung it for him to get them!"

"No! Not my mummy!" Nyx exclaimed in concern.

Spike hissed, "Twilight, Rarity and the girls won't do it! Would they? They were good to us..."

"I don't like it either," Lance Justicestrike said in concern.

"Sunburst, is there anyway to break the spell?" Starlight Glimmer asked in concern.

Sunburst gulped, "I'm afraid I don't have, Starlight! This is an ancient magic spell! Nopony or even Mystic Pony could break it off! Nothing can..."

"Lelouch! Let them go! It's me you want!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in anger.

Lelouch smirked while chuckled in amusement, "You're right. It's you that I wanted. Ladies, enter your Rainbow Mode and attack them! Put them out of commission!"

Shadow Dragon and his friends gasped in shock. Mane Six entered their Rainbow Mode while smiling darkly yet amusingly. And just before their allies could do anything, the girls charged and attacked them.

Shadow Dragon and his allies tried to reach and reasoned with Mane Six. But with them under Lelouch's **_Eyes of Demon Control_** , the girls have no choice but to attack their own allies brutally and ferociously. Shadow Dragon and his allies have no choice but to dodge and avoid Mane Six's attacks swiftly and quickly. Luckily, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance held their baby tightly while Lance Justicestrike held both Spike and Nyx.

As Lelouch and Celtic continued watching the event, he remarked Shadow Dragon and his allies as 'pitiful' to get beaten by their own heroines. A sudden chill across their faces, as well as noticing Magna Delta remained firm and calm as he blocked and deflected the attacks while defending his allies.

And just before they could do anything, they saw a giant shadow enlarged and loomed on the ground. They turned and found a humanoid warrior with black flight pads and angelic wings worn black metal robotic European Armor with white cape and ancient yet robotic Gundam's helmet-like and mask-like with crimson gem. He wielded a giant golden axe-like called Demon Axe Blade. Just before they could do anything, he swung his weapon on the ground, causing some snow blinding Lelouch and Celtic's eyes.

With his Eyes of Demon Control blinded, Mane Six broke freed from Lelouch's control. The girls were confused and concerned of what has happened. Shadow Dragon and his allies were surprise yet relief and happy as they charged and hugged the girls tightly yet passionately and happily.

Lelouch groaned painfully as he wiped the snow out, "Damn you, Black Alpha! You interfered my game!"

"Sorry to ruin it. The game ends today, Herald!" Black Alpha exclaimed in anger, "Prepare to die!"

Black Alpha was about to swing his Demon Axe Blade at Lelouch and Celtic. But unfortunately, the black smokes emerged. They both disappeared from everyone's sights. Black Alpha groaned in anger while Magna Delta remained silent.

"Another time... Another time, old friend..." Lelouch said in amusement, "I will return, Shadow Dragon. I hope you and your friends are prepared for my next trial, old friend..."

Magna Delta groaned, "He got away."

"Like he said," Black Alpha said calmly and firmly, "He will be back. Let us go now..."

And just before Twilight Sparkle and her friends could do anything, both Black Alpha and Magna Delta disappeared from everyone's sights. They were all confuse and concern about the situation yet they were relief that everything is safe and fine especially the baby...

* * *

After the crazy adventure and battles, Twilight Sparkle and her friends have survived the worst. They're now at the train station to meet up with Night Light and Twilight Velvet. Shadow Dragon even recalled his pet into his Summoning Crystal.

"You would not believe the crazy weather that delayed our train. Came out of nowhere." Night Light remarked in amusement. He approached Twilight Sparkle, "I'm just glad you're safe from danger. I was so worried about you especially Shining Armor, Cadance and the baby."

Twilight Sparkle sighed while rolled her eyes in amusement, "Oh, dad..."

"But it was all worth it to see this peaceful little angel!" Twilight Velvet smiled as she approached and tickling the giggled baby, "Awww, so sweet! Come to your grandmare!"

Twilight Velvet levitated and held the baby before shake and rocked her gently. Mane Six and their allies smiled happily to see everything is fine at the end. Suddenly, the baby inhaled of air as she not only sneeze but also unleashed her powerful magic beam again. Everyone but Twilight Sparkle's parents screamed and quickly hit the deck at once before she's gonna blow!

Instead, she sneezed normally before licked her mouth gently. Twilight Sparkle and her friends were in shock and surprised, and even her own parents.

"What was that?" Night Light asked in surprise.

Shining Armor chuckled, "We have Sunburst to thank for that."

"I hope he takes his role as crystaller seriously." Princess Cadance commented in amusement, "Something tells me the baby will need a pony like him to look to for magical advice."

Twilight Velvet sighed while looking at the baby, "Cadance, darling, aren't we gonna name the poor little dear, or are we gonna spend our entire visit just calling her 'the baby'?"

"We were thinking..." Princess Cadance said thoughtfully, "Flurry Heart".

Shining Armor nodded, "You know, to remember the occasion."

"Aw... That is so cute..." Nyx commented happily.

Lance Justicestrike nodded, "Yeah... For a girl..."

"I think it's lovely." Twilight Sparkle commented as she gave a kiss on Flurry Heart's head.

Flurry Heart giggled happily. Twilight Sparkle then hugged her parents for the moment while saying goodbye to them. She and her friends including the children boarded the train now. Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst had one last time for chat and moment before they departed.

"Well, I think you're the Crystal Empire's big important wizard," Starlight Glimmer commented, "whether you like it or not."

Sunburst blushed, "I don't know if I'll have time for any wizarding. I'm a crystaller now. That's a big responsibility."

"I can't think of anypony more qualified. Just... promise you'll stay in touch?

"Hm, like I'd ever lose touch with my oldest friend."

Both Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst gave each other a passionate hug before they departed. Twilight Sparkle saw everything from the train's window, and she even given disappointed and guilty looks. The family noticed it.

"What's wrong, Twilight?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

"I don't know," Twilight Sparkle said in concern, "I think I have a lot to learn about being a teacher."

"What are you talking about?" Nyx asked in shock and concern, "Your lesson went perfectly! Starlight and Sunburst got over their past and rekindled their friendship!"

Lance Justicestrike nodded, "Yeah! Everything's alright at the end. You should be proud of it."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "No thanks to me. I know a lot happened. I just wish I could have given my pupil the attention she deserves."

Starlight Glimmer entered the train's hallway as she sat besides with Fluttershy while looking outside of window.

"Well, I know she needed to be put on the right path," Spike admitted calmly. He smiled, "but giving her the space to make her own decisions worked pretty well. Isn't that how Celestia taught you?"

Shadow Dragon hummed, "Spike does have the point. And look how far you've come? You've made lots of friends. You learned lots of lessons and morality. You defeated most of villains and enemies. You helped and guided the lost souls back on tracks. And best of all, you have us. You should be proud of it, princess..."

Twilight Sparkle thoughtfully before smiled, "You know, I never thought about it! But I guess it is!"

"Maybe you're a better teacher than you thought." Nyx commented.

Spike nodded, "Yeah. You'll be the best one as Princess Celestia."

Shadow Dragon nodded before giving Twilight Sparkle a gentle kiss by her cheek. Starlight Glimmer waved to her old friend - Sunburst - one last time. She turned and smiled at her own mentor, as did the latter. The train whistled as it began chuffed and made way back to Ponyville. Everything is fine...

* * *

Within the dark chamber, Lelouch and Celtic were on the bed. He continued kissing on her by shoulder and cheeks while she moaned happily.

"You almost had it..." Celtic said in amusement, "You've been disappointed."

Lelouch smirked while licked her face gently, "Hardly. I know his weakness. He is the same pony I used to know from a long time ago. I can't wait to exploit more of him and his previous life..."

"I supposed so. So, what's next?"

"Enjoy our long sleep and kiss, my beloved wife. And best of all, we wait for the next plan to engage him very soon."

"Sure. Shut up and enjoy it, baby."

Lelocuh and Celtic continued kissing and hugging each other while enjoying their chastity passionately and enjoyably.

* * *

Black Alpha and Magna Delta appeared at the Darkness Country. They both continued chatting about not only Starlight Glimmer, but also Lelouch and Celtic. Black Alpha hummed calmly upon hearing Magna Delta's report.

"Should we continue keeping an eye on her, my lord?" Magna Delta asked in concern.

Black Alpha huffed firmly, "Continue the surveillance on her. She must have some answers about her master and Dark Mystic Pony, as well as Lelouch and Celtic. So, it was true. The Herald of Melancholy has escaped from his prison. This mean... He will free the rest."

"What we should do? We don't know where he is or his hidden base?"

"Leave it for now. But keep your eyes and ears sharp of his tactics and movement. He could be near to you, as we speak..."

"Got it. We should alert the others about it."

Black Alpha nodded, "Yes, we should. Let's go, Delta."

Black Alpha and Magna Delta marched all the way to their home base. The new adventure and battles to be fought has begun...

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Velvet  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Kelly Sheridan: Starlight Glimmer  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Princess Luna, Flurry Heart  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Andrew Francis: Shining Armor, Night Light  
Britt Mckillip: Princess Cadance  
Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry  
Kristen Bell: Icy

 **Minor Casts:**  
Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia  
Ian Hanlin: Sunburst  
Michael Rosenbaum: Magna Delta, Gigaton  
Erica Schroeder: Solflare  
Dee Bradley Baker: Dragoking, Black Demon  
Jamieson Price: Devil Destroyer  
Carrie Savage: Butterfly Dancer  
Lauren Landa: Skycrush  
Jason Wishnov: Vile

 **Cameo:**  
Johnny Young Bosch: Lelouch  
Kate Higgins: Celtic  
Kevin Conroy: Black Alpha

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. **_Vile and Gigaton_** are based on **_Chen Gong and Gao Shun (Dynasty Warriors/Historical Figures)_**.

2\. **_Black Alpha_** is based on **_Alphamon (Digimon Franchise)._**

3\. This story is also connected to **_JusSonic's MLP Universe_** but differences: most of storyline is same as the original while Lelouch controlled the Unity - fusion form of Mane Six - attack Ben and his family. Magna Delta and Dark Sacred Knights remained keeping an eye on Starlight Glimmer.


	3. Ep 3: The Gifts of Pie Sisters

**Episode 3: The Gift of the Pie Sisters**

Within the Ponyville Express Train...

 _"We're going to Manehattan,"_ Pinkie Pie sang happily, _"we're going to Manehattan, we're going to Manehattan...!"_

Pinkie Pie was dancing and bouncing happily around within the train's hallway, She then returned to her best friend on the seat. Rarity was cleaning and sharpening her hooves with her hoof sharpener. Both ponies were heading to Manehatten for some importance matters to deal with.

"Yes, yes, Manehattan, the height of sophistication, elegance, culture..." Rarity said sarcastically. Putting her hoof sharpener down, she smiled as she turned to Pinkie Pie, "Since my boutique in Canterlot has been doing so nicely, it only makes sense for me to open one there as well."

Pinkie Pie squealed while making a big smile, "We're almost there! Why doesn't your face look like this?! Eee..."

"Oh, Pinkie, dear, this is just a business trip for me. I need to scour the city for the most perfect location for my new shop." Rarity said firmly, making Pinkie Pie more disappointed and upset about it. She sighed, "And while it's lovely how excited you are, there's absolutely no chance of me getting swept into the–"

Upon looking through the train's window, Rarity gasped in surprise yet excited, "- energy, the beauty, the majesty of the greatest city in all of Equestria!

Arriving at the train station, Rarity and Pinkie Pie emerged from the train. They then passed through and exited the station as well.

Rarity sighed happily as she felt and smelt the breeze of Manehattan, "This city's simply a-ma-zing! It's just... everything, ever!"

"And it's about to get everything ever-er! Because guess who I see!" Pinkie Pie said happily while pointing out at three familiar sisters in front of them. She then bounced happily while climbing down the stairs. She cheered, "M-A-U-D! L-I-M-E-S-T-O-N-E! AND M-A-R-B-L-E! You know what those spells?"

Maud Pie: unemotionally answered, "It spells Maud, Limestone and Marble."

Pinkie Pie cheered wildly as she fired her party canon up. Ponies were surprised and shocked by her enthusiasm and activity. She then have a big hug of her three sisters and Rarity tightly and happily. Rarity smiled uneasily, Maud Pie remained unemotional and silent, Limestone Pie groaned in annoyance and Marble Pie blushed in embarrassment.

After the hugging, Rarity and the Pie Sisters walked across the Manehattan streets while having the chats about Pie Sisters' purpose of coming here.

Limestone Pie groaned in annoyance, "Pinkie Pie, do you always have to do that every visit we make? It's getting on my nerve!"

Marble Pie hummed and nodded in concern, "Mm-hmm..."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" Pinkie Pie giggled happily, "I wanna make a best welcoming surprise for all of my sisters when we begin our usual tradition!"

"Oh, you Pie sisters have just about the sweetest family traditions!" Rarity said in amusement, "Every year, you set aside a special day to spend with each of your sisters?"

"Yep! I do separate trips with each one, and we make it super fun by picking a different location every year!" Pinkie Pie explained happily, "We see the sights all day and then swap gifts at sunset! And since my sisters are getting their rocktorate nearby, we figured this would be the perfect spot for PSSSD!"

"Okay, what's the secret?" Rarity asked in soft tone. Pinkie Pie looked confuse. She sighed in annoyance, "You just said 'pssst'."

"Seriously? Is she always that dumb?" Limestone Pie asked in amusement.

"Limestone, that's meanie! But you're right," Pinkie Pie said happily as she turned to Rarity, "Not pssst, PSSSD! P-S-S-S-D! Pie Sisters Surprise Swap Day! Right, Marble Pie? After all, you do want to do your best of getting best present for all of us, right?"

Marble Pie gulped while blushed and nodded in agreement, "Mm-hmm..."

Rarity spotted both Maud Pie and her Boulder looking through the postcards. She hummed in concern and surprise while wondering what the oldest sister is doing.

Limestone Pie groaned in annoyance, "Maud is 'helping' her Boulder to get his cousin a postcard. It's stupid, right?"

Marble Pie shook her head in concern, "Naah."

"What was that?" Limestone Pie demanded in annoyance. She gasped, "You're not saying it's okay?"

Marble Pie nodded, "Mm-hmm..."

"Honestly..." Limestone Pie said in annoyance.

"Well, I'll just leave you four to your PSSSD." Rarity said happily, "And now, I am off to scout possible locations for my new boutique!"

"Before you go, can me and Marble ask you a quick question?" Pinkie Pie asked happily. Rarity nodded in agreement as she listened to Pinkie and Marble's requests. Pinkie screamed, "Will you please help us?!"

Rarity looked confuse while Limestone Pie groaned in annoyance and upset.

"Not this again," Limestone Pie said in annoyance.

"Every year, Maud's PSSSD gift always blows mine away! But this year is going to be different! For the first time, I'm finally getting her a gift that's as good as the one she always gets me!" Pinkie Pie said firmly while showing the advertisement paper, "There's a specialty store here in Manehattan that sells nothing but rock pouches! A rock pouch would be perfect for Boulder, and I know Maud will love it!"

"Why, Pinkie, that really is the perfect gift for Maud!" Rarity remarked happily.

"I know, right? Problem is," Pinkie Pie said in concern, "I still need to buy one, and the store is downtown!"

"Hmm, and you want to get a pouch for Maud without ruining the surprise..." Rarity said in realization, "Well, luckily for you, I know exactly what you should do! Why not sight-see on a path that leads right to the pouch store? That way Maud won't get suspicious! I'll come with you to distract Maud, so..."

"...I can sneak away to pick out a rock pouch!" Pinkie Pie gasped, "And if you're coming with us, you can look at boutique locations along the way! It's the perfect plan!"

Limestone Pie groaned in annoyance, "Honestly. Do you have to do that when you plan something, Pinkie?"

Maud Pie nodded in concern, making Pinkie Pie blushed in embarrassment.

"Y-Yes, yes, yes, let's not get too excited until you actually get a pouch for Maud." Rarity said calmly.

Pinkie Pie nodded, "Of course. Got it. Absolutely."

"And what about you, Marble Pie? You said you need my help? What can I do for you?" Rarity asked.

Marble Pie was about to say but Limestone Pie got into way and explained, "No, Marble Pie! This is for sisters only! No boys allowed! That includes your boyfriend too!"

"Aww... Don't be cranky, Limestone Pie," Pinkie Pie pleaded, "Marble Pie wanted him to join. Let him in. The more the merrier!"

"No! The more troubles Marble's gonna get! No boys, sisters only! That's the rules!"

"Limestone, come on. You know how sensitive and upset she can really be! She really wants him. And so, I invited him before we came. Right, Marble?"

Marble gulped and her face is covered in red, "Mm-hmm..."

"You did what?!" Limestone Pie asked in shock, "PINKAMENA DIANE PIE! MARBLE PIE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! I'D BETTER DEAL WITH THIS BEFORE-!"

"Nothing moved him." Maud Pie interrupted her sisters' conversation. She turned and looked at the newcomer, "Who invited him?"

Rarity gasped, "Saber? You're the pony that Pinkie and Marble invited?"

"Well... Yeah. They're quite... persuasive. And besides, Marble Pie begged me to come," Saber Dragoon said in amusement. He sighed, "So, am I invited? Sounds like you all don't want me here?"

Limestone Pie groaned, "Of course, we-!"

"Invited you here," Maud Pie interrupted while smiled a bit. She helped and pushed Marble Pie towards Saber Dragoon. She returned to her deadpan expression, "Promise me that you take very good care of her. And be respectful to our tradition too. Limestone... Can be cranky when it comes to our tradition."

Saber Dragoon smiled while rolled his eyes in amusement, "Got it."

"I can't believe that you would-!" Limestone Pie stopped upon looking at Maud Pie's deadpan expression. She gulped while nodded in concern, "I mean you would do anything for Marble. He can stay but stay out of our tradition. This is only for sisters."

Saber Dragoon nodded while performed 'Pinkie Promised' about not interfering the tradition. Marble Pie moaned in disappointment that Limestone Pie forbidden her and her boyfriend to have presents swapped. But nevertheless, she is happy that he is here for her.

Pinkie Pie then hugged Maud Pie while exclaimed happily, "Maud! I'm giving you the greatest PSSSD gift in the history of ever!"

Pinkie Pie took her Party Canon and fired it out to the sky. Saber Dragoon and Rarity laughed in amusement. Maud and Marble Pie smiled in relief while Limestone Pie groaned in annoyance.

"Oh... This is gonna be a long day..."

* * *

Pie Sisters, Rarity and Saber Dragoon began their walking and sightseeing across Manehattan and its famous landmark. They went to the Mare Statue for sightseeing, large ice-skating rink for entertainment and fun, and even the vacancy place for Rarity to build and open her Carousal Boutique. Rarity hasn't found one to build and open hers.

And each place they went and visit to enjoy the sightseeing, Pinkie Pie fired her Party Canon about her excitement in giving 'her best surprise gift for Maud Pie'. It also included Saber Dragoon and Marble Pie chatted about the place and each other's past and relationship with their own family. They both enjoyed each other's company so much. This almost pissed Limestone Pie off of wanting to get him off but restrained for the sake of her youngest sister.

* * *

Pie Sisters, Rarity and Saber Dragoon arrived at the Cantering Cook restaurant for a lunch break.

"Oh... A pony could get used to eating at places like this!" Rarity commented.

Maud Pie nodded and unemotionally responded, "I know. It's the only restaurant in the city with nepheline syenite in their bathroom tiles."

Rarity cleared her throat a bit while deliberately said, "Uh... You know what, Pinkie Pie? Maybe you could help me figure out what to order!"

Rarity levitated a big menu to cover her and Pinkie Pie. Limestone Pie, Marble Pie and Saber Dragoon joined in as well.

Pinkie Pie giggled softly, "We're so close to the pouch store! It's just a block away! I could practically smell it from here! If I knew what a pouch store smelled like."

"Oh... I can hardly wait for that," Limestone Pie remarked sarcastically.

Marble Pie smiled and nodded in agreement and happily, "Mm-hmm..."

"I'm guessing you don't want this to be ruin?" Saber Dragoon asked in amusement. Three Pie Sisters and Rarity nodded in agreement. He rolled his eyes in amusement, "So, what's the plan?"

Took a peek on Maud Pie staring at her boulder, Rarity returned and smiled to her group, "Limestone and I will stay here and distract Maud while you three go get a pouch!"

"Marble, you sure you want him to follow you? He could blow our plans like what Applejack did to our last Happy Hearth's Warming." Limestone Pie asked suspiciously.

Saber Dragoon groaned, "I don't blow it up. I can guarantee that, L..."

Marble Pie nodded firmly, "Mm-hmm."

"Then, let's move it and groove it," Pinkie Pie ordered happily.

Rarity smiled a she thanked deliberately, "Oh, why, thank you for the kind assistance, Pinkie Pie. And now I know exactly what to order."

"You are very welcome, Rarity!" Pinkie Pie commented deliberately, "Now pardon me whilst I go wash my hooves!"

"Us too!" Saber Dragoon added.

Marble Pie nodded, "Mm-hmm..."

Pinkie Pie, Saber Dragoon and Marble Pie quickly headed off at once while Rarity and Limestone kept Maud Pie at bay until their friends got what they needed.

* * *

At the pouch store, Pinkie Pie gasped as she was looking at sparkling stars pouch from glass window. Marble Pie and Saber Dragoon were behind of her.

"Look at that hand-stitched ten-thousand-thread-count velvet-lined rock pouch! Maud will love it! I need it!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily. She then charged straight to the door but pushed back. She shook her head, "Huh, must be stuck!"

Saber Dragoon hummed while noticed a note on the door, "I don't think so, Pinkie Pie. Check this out - 'Took a sudden vacation to Canterlot with my grandniece. Back in a few moons'. Wow. Some ponies are on vacay."

"Oh, no. Oh, no-no-no-no-no-no-no!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in shock. She gasped, "Well, maybe, just maybe, he's already back from vacation and just forgot to take the sign down!"

Marble Pie shook her head, "Naah..."

Pinkie Pie yelped as she quickly knock the door very hard while shouting out loud in begging the owner to opene the door at once for the rock pouch. Ponies turned and looked at her in shock, surprise and concern. Saber Dragoon and Marble Pie yelped in concern while looked very embarrassment. They quickly pull and drag Pinkie Pie away from the store at once.

Saber Dragoon groaned, "Pinkie Pie! Knock it off! The store's really closed! Come on! Let's go before you get us into some troubles!"

"Mm-hmm," Marble Pie nodded in concern.

"But it can't be. It just can't be! If I can't get that pouch..." Pinkie Pie said in disappointment and upset. She frowned and then not only am I not getting my sister the greatest present in the history of PSSSD, but now I have no PSSSD present for my sister at all!

Saber Dragoon sighed, "I'm really sorry. I really am."

* * *

After failing to get the rock pouch, the trio made their way back to the Cantering Cook restaurant. Limestone Pie and Rarity looked bored and annoyed from listening to Maud Pie's story of meeting and petting Boulder as her pet.

Limestone Pie gasped, "About time, you guys get back!"

Rarity deliberately said, "Oh, your hooves must be sparkling clean!"

"Huh? Oh, right." Pinkie Pie sighed in disappointment.

"One super-deluxe two-mile-high hot fudge sundae, here!" Rarity exclaimed in surprise. The waiter arrived and placed a large sundae-like on the table. She and Limestone quickly moved behind and have the chat with Pinkie Pie, Saber Dragoon and Marble Pie. She asked, " What happened? Did you get a pouch for Maud? Tell me everything!"

Limestone Pie groaned while blew smokes out from her muzzle, "Did this guy make fun of you, Marble?"

Marble Pie yelped while shaking her head, "Naah!"

Saber Dragoon sighed, "So, this is what it's likes to deal with the overprotective sibling over a girlfriend of yours. Now I feel Shadow Dragon's pain..."

Pinkie Pie inhaled a bit before exclaimed unhappily, "The door to the rock pouch store is locked because the owner's on a sudden vacation to Canterlot with his grandniece for a few moons, and so there's no way I can get the perfect present for Maud, and now I don't have any present for her at all, so it'll be the worst Pie Sisters' Surprise Swap Day ever!"

As Pinkie Pie slammed her head on the giant sundae, she screamed and muffled sobbing unhappily. The others looked worry and concern for her. Limestone Pie took a peek on Maud Pie, who remained unemotionally and calmed as usual.

"Big whoop..." Limestone Pie muttered in annoyance. Marble Pie glared at her. She was confused, "What? Just because three of us got our own presents ready for PSSS doesn't mean that we can't help each other out. And you expect me to go and cheer Pinkie Pie up when she couldn't get her rock pouch for Maud?!"

Marble Pie nodded firmly helped Pinkie Pie up, "Mm-hmm..."

Limestone Pie sighed in annoyance, "You're so unbearable. If you weren't my sister, I would have ignored Pinkie Pie in the end." Marble Pie groaned a bit. She groaned in anger and annoyance, "Will you quit that noise, Marble?!"

"Oh, not to worry, dear! I'll just have to help you find a new present for Maud." Rarity comforted Pinkie Pie.

Saber Dragoon nodded, "We have plenty of time before your gift exchange at sunset and all of Manehattan to explore. We're bound to find something Maud would like. Maybe even more than a rock pouch!"

Marble Pie smiled, "Mm-hmm..."

"Well, rock pouch is what Maud would have wanted," Limestone Pie remarked in annoyance. Marble Pie nudged her chest hard. She groaned, "I mean. We'll get the item in no time."

Pinkie Pie sighed while smiling, "You're right! Thanks!"

* * *

Rarity, Saber Dragoon and two Pie Sisters helped Pinkie Pie by figuring it out of what Maud Pie really wanted throughout Manehattane's shopping malls - toy shops and jewelry shops. But so far, she didn't seemed to be interested at them.

For the sake of her best friend, Rarity gave out all of her best in letting Maud Pie choose the items she wanted from the hallway of outer markets. Pie Sisters and Saber Dragoon were surprised by her persistence and effort. So far, Maud Pie didn't seem to bother or get interest of the items.

"I like... that." Maud Pie answered calmly. Everyone looked at her. She was pointing down at the ground. She took a picture of it from her camera, "I like that fissure in the sidewalk. It's an elegant example of thermal expansion and soil settlement."

"Fissure in thhhhhhhe soil...? What?!" Rarity exclaimed in shock and annoy. Everyone yelped by her reaction. She continued, "But I...! All of this...! And she likes a crack?!"

"Did I tell ya that Maud is impossible to shop for?" Limestone Pie asked in amusement, "There's nothing she needs or wants!"

Walking across the market, Maud Pie hummed in concern while holding her Boulder up, "Sure wish I had something to carry you around in."

Pinkie Pie yelped in shock. She screamed in anger, "Limestone Pie is right! A rock pouch was the perfect gift for Maud! Aw, and I know she would have loved the one I saw in the window!"

Saber Dragoon groaned, "Way to go, L."

"Shut it up, pretty boy," Limestone Pie snarled.

Rarity gasped upon looking at something surprise her, "It had double stitching, a red drawstring and ochre-flecked velvet lining with reinforced triple-crosshatched seams?"

"Yep, that's the pouch." Pinkie Pie asked in surprise and shock. She gasped, "Wait, how'd you know? Don't tell me! You saw somepony have it?!"

Marble Pie nodded as she pointed at the skinny pale Earth Pony with grayish mane and short tail worn the reddish shirt, walking across the street. They even spotted him carrying the pouch by his belt.

Saber Dragoon hummed, "Maybe if you can catch up with him, you could ask—"

Pinkie Pie trotted off at once while Marble Pie followed her as well. Saber Dragoon was about to go but stopped by Limestone Pie to leave them alone. Rarity nodded in agreement as she glanced at Maud Pie, who was looking at the statues. They have to keep her at bay.

As Pinkie Pie continued trotted off, Marble Pie stopped as she noticed something from the romance stall-like. She spotted a golden dragon surrounded the beautiful mare on the music box, with the beautiful wings of rainbow, four fluffy clouds and Chinese Wooden Stick - _ **'Beauty Mare and the Golden Dragon'**_. She awed in amazement and surprise.

"Welcome, young lady. Do you like this item?" The stall keeper asked. Marble Pie nodded shyly. He smiled, "This statue is made from an ancient times of Land of Ma, but with the story of the West.

It tells a tale about the story between a shy yet beautiful mare encountered and falls in love with the cursed and angry yet misunderstanding golden dragon. Since the mare's father was imprisoned, it forced her to be taken a prisoner for him while her father free. They didn't get along very much because of their differences. But with her kindness and love, the golden dragon learned various lessons and morality. Her misunderstanding father almost lead the villagers to eliminate him but stopped by her and proved them he is her love. And thus, he finally became a stallion. And they lived happily ever after."

Marble Pie awed happily while burned in reddish on her face. She smiled while looking lovely at the music box. She really want to buy it so much for Saber Dragoon.

"I'd see you want it. Are you willing to pay for it?" The stall keeper asked in surprise, "Is it for someone? Don't be shy. Follow your heart."

Marble Pie hummed in concern while looking at her bags. She wondered of what she should do. She wanted to buy a present for Saber Dragoon, but it's against the tradition she and her sisters have make. She took a deep breathe before nodded in agreement as she knows what to do now.

As Earth Pony named Street Rat was walking across the streets, Pinkie Pie managed to catch up to him.

"Excuse me, sir! I couldn't help but notice your nifty rock pouch!" Pinkie Pie asked happily, "Is there any chance you'd be willing to part with it? I really need it. Like, really really really!"

"So lemme get this straight: You, uh, really really need this pouch, huh?" Street Rat hummed in amusement while looking at his pouch. Pinkie Pie nodded in agreement. He smiled as he took it out, "Well, you know, pouches like this are really hard to come by these days. But I might be able to part with it for the right price."

Pinkie Pie gasped, "And I'll finally be able to give my sister the perfect Pie Sisters' Surprise Swap Day present? Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Pinkie Pie fired her party canon out. Street Rat looked surprise and amazed by the canon while smiling in amusement. He could make a fortune of it.

"Hmmm. That's one sweet party cannon you got there. Tell you what. I'd be more than happy to give you the pouch for the low, low price of..." Street Rat said in amusement, "that cannon."

Pinkie Pie gasped in shock while holding her party canon tightly, "M-My... party cannon...?"

Street Rat smirked in amusement, "Well, if you really wanna give that sister of yours the perfect present, then you'll have to give up your party cannon. So, what do you say? The pouch for the cannon."

Pinkie Pie is now in dilemma in giving up her party canon for the pouch. Was it worth for the sake of giving the best present to her oldest sister?!

Maud Pie looked around the market for her Boulder to see. Limestone Pie kept her eldest sister at bay. Rarity and Saber Dragoon followed them from behind. Pinkie Pie and Marble Pie arrived as well. The pink Earth Pony frowned and gloom while Marble Pie smiled and hummed happily.

"Oh, you're back, darling!" Rarity exclaimed happily, "So, how did it go? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Saber Dragoon looked at Marble Pie, "You seemed a lot of happier than before. What is it? Another presents for your sisters?"

Marble Pie yelped before got blushed and nervously nodded, "Mm-hmm..."

"Okay. I won't ask. It's surprise swapping presents," Saber Dragoon nodded, "That would be rude especially L is on my back. She's getting on my nerve sometimes."

Marble Pie giggled happily and amusingly about Saber Dragoon's joke.

"Well, I got the rock pouch for Maud, and..." Pinkie Pie said unhappily, "that's really the only thing that matters.

"Oh, I am so glad to hear that! She's going to absolutely love it!" Rarity smiled. She stopped as she noticed Pinkie Pie's unhappy face, "Pinkie Pie, is something wrong? Did something bad happen to you?"

"Well... It's just..." Pinkie Pie sighed.

Saber Dragoon noticed Pinkie Pie's looks, "Hey, what's up? Did something bother her?"

Rarity sighed, "I wish I knew. But I can't help her unless she tell me what the problem is.

"Oh, there's no problem. It just turns out that the going rate for a rock pouch in Manehattan is one party cannon. Who knew?" Pinkie Pie answered unhappily.

Rarity, Saber Dragoon and even Marble Pie were in shock of it.

"But Pinkie Pie! That party cannon is your everything!" Rarity exclaimed in concern.

Saber Dragoon nodded, "How could you gave that away?! It means so much to you!"

Marble Pie nodded in concern, "Mm-hmm..."

"Well, I finally got Maud a gift that's just as good as the ones she always gets me, and that's all that really matters." Pinkie Pie sighed. The trio looked at each other in concern and worry as they felt it's not right for her to leave her party canon like that. She smiled a bit, "Maud's going to be so excited. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees the pouch!"

Saber Dragoon hissed, "I can't even wait to see how bad it will turn out to be especially Limestone Pie."

Maud Pie and Limestone Pie returned to the group at once.

* * *

The group moved to the Central Park as they all have a picnic near to the tree. They continued chatting and talking. They all can't wait to start the PSSSD event.

"After the day we've had, I'm probably looking forward to the swap part of the Pie Sisters' Surprise Swap Day even more than the two of you!" Rarity giggled, "And I'm not even a Pie sister! I can't wait one more second to see the wonderful gifts you've gotten each other!"

"Well, you're going to have to. We don't just swap, silly. We always sing the Pie Sisters' Surprise Swap Day Song first!" Pinkie Pie said in amusement, "Ready?"

Maud Pie nodded, "As I'll ever be."

Limestone Pie groaned, "I always hate that song. And I can't believe that you actually like it, Marble..."

Marble Pie giggled a bit, "Mm-hmm."

Pinkie Pie squealed and danced happily, "Swap Day Sooooooong!"

Three Pie Sisters shouted, "Hey."

"Okay, time to swap presents!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily.

The Pie Sisters took and gave each other presents at once. They each have three presents. They all opened the presents up.

Marble Pie got sweets from Pinkie Pie, an angel statue by Maud Pie and a barbie mare doll from Limestone Pie. Limestone Pie got hard rock disc by Pinkie Pie, punching gloves by Maud Pie and whistle by Marble Pie. Maud Pie gets Rock Pouch by Pinkie Pie, a titanium and gold rock by Limestone Pie and photo album from last Heart's warming by Marble Pie. Pinkie Pie got hers - cupcake-scented paper confetti by Maud Pie, party disc by Limestone Pie and chocolates by Marble Pie. They all enjoyed the presents very much.

Pinkie Pie cheered happily while holding the cone of her confetti, "This is the best PSSSD ever! Thank you all very much!"

Maud Pie nodded while holding her pouch, "Thanks."

"Worth it," Limestone Pie nodded while looking at Marble Pie, "Think of that too?"

Marble Pie nervously nodded before turned to Saber Dragoon while holding something behind of her. She blushed in reddish yet nervously and worriedly.

"Marble, what is that? Who is the lucky pony you're giving it to?" Limestone Pie asked curiously, "Can I check it out?"

Marble Pie quickly hid her presents while shaking her head in denial at once. Limestone Pie groaned in annoyance as she growled in anger. The Youngest Pie sister yelped as she quickly ran off. Second Oldest Pie sister chased after her and demanded her to give answers and present as well.

Pinkie Pie was playing with her confetti while going around and around her sisters and friends. Maud Pie hummed suspiciously about her both younger sisters' behavior.

"Oh, I'm so relieved to see that you like the pouch. Especially considering what Pinkie Pie had to give up for it." Rarity said happily before gasped in concern, "Oh!"

Saber Dragoon groaned while slapped his face, "Rarity!"

"What?!" Maud Pie asked unemotionally.

I mean... forget I said that! I'm, I-I-I'm glad to see that you like the pouch. You can remember that part. Just forget the second part. You know, the second part where I said that Pinkie Pie had to give something up—!" Rarity shrieked in fear.

Saber Dragoon covered Rarity's mouth, "Rarity, stop talking!"

"Why isn't she using her party cannon?" Maud Pie asked suspiciously, "And why is Marble Pie behaving like this?"

Saber Dragoon and Rarity yelped in concern. They're now worry and scared of Maud Pie. They have no idea of how to answer her question. They quickly make some excuses before they blew Pinkie Pie's cover. And just before they could do, Limestone Pie jumped and slammed Marble Pie and Pinkie Pie on them hard. The box dropped and thrown the familiar music box out.

"Huh? What the-?! What is that?!" Limestone Pie demanded suspiciously. She groaned, "Marble Pie, who is this pony you're giving to?! WHO?!"

Marble Pie quivered and shivered in fear upon looking at Limestone Pie's glaring looks. She gulped in defeat as she pointed at Saber Dragoon.

"WHAT?! You want to give it to him?!" Limestone Pie demanded in shock. Marble Pie nodded. She groaned, "What were you thinking?! PSSSD is only for us, us only! No boys and outsiders! Why did you do it?! Did he force you to give him a present?! Did he treat you bad?! Did he tried to make fun of you?! WHY, MARBLE PIE?!"

Saber Dragoon groaned, "Get off my case!"

Marble Pie whimpered in fear and scared while sobbing tearfully, "I... Love... Him..."

"What?!" Limestone Pie asked in shock. Marble Pie nodded in confirmation. She groaned in annoyance as she turned and slammed her head against the tree. She screamed, "MARBLE PIE! You're really driving me crazy over a boy! Honestly!"

"Enough..." Maud Pie silenced her sisters. She turned and gave Rarity and Saber Dragoon a glare, "I want answers now..."

Pinkie Pie yelped, "Rarity! Don't do it! Please!"

"I can't take it!" Rarity screamed in shock and concern, "Pinkie Pie feels bad that the gifts that she always gives you are never as good as the ones that you give her!"

"What?!" Maud and Limestone Pie asked in shock.

Saber Dragoon nodded in concern, "That's why she was willing to give up the party cannon for the pouch!"

Limestone Pie groaned, "What was Pinkie Pie thinking?!"

Maud Pie turned and gave a stern glare at Pinkie Pie. The pink pony squealed fearfully.

"Nnngh, it's just... It's just... It's just..." Pinkie Pie cried in upset, "You always give better gifts than me! That's why I had to get you the perfect gift!"

Maud Pie sighed as she turned and walked away. It surprised everypony.

"Hey! Where are you going?! Don't you want to smack this guy for using Marble Pie?!" Limestone Pie demanded in annoyance.

Saber Dragoon groaned, "I know that you're lying when Marble Pie said she loved me for giving me a present!"

Marble Pie nodded, "Mm-hmm..."

"To get your cannon back," Maud Pie said calmly yet unemotionally.

Everyone but Pie Sisters were surprise and shock by her answer. How will she find and get the party canon back?! Or even better question, how will she find and know who the pony is?!

* * *

For whole evening, the ponies followed Maud Pie across Manehattan City street in finding the culprit that Pinkie Pie gave her party canon to. Maud Pie stopped as she turned and pointed on her right direction - Street Rat chatting with Tech from his military black market stall about selling the party canon.

Pinkie Pie nodded, "Yep! That sure is the pony I got the pouch from!"

"And not to mention, he's selling it to Tech," Saber Dragoon said dryly. He sighed, "I shouldn't have known that guy is still doing the black market."

"That's amazing! How did you know where he'd be?" Rarity asked curiously.

"Maud Sense." Maud Pie answered.

Pinkie Pie and Limestone Pie added, "Runs in the family!"

Marble Pie nodded, "Mm-hmm..."

Maud Pie approached both Tech and Street rat. She poked them for response. They turned to her in surprise.

"I'd like to return this pouch for my sister's party cannon, please." Maud Pie asked calmly.

Street Rat huffed, "Sorry, missy, all sales are final. I especially sold this for bigger bucks! I'm rich now!"

"Then, sell it right away, mister!" Tech exclaimed in amusement. He turned and snickered at Maud Pie, "If you want it so bad, you'd better pay for it."

Maud Pie unemotionally yet slightly more forcefully, "I'd like to return this pouch for my sister's party cannon, please."

"Didn't hear what I say?! You need to pay up first. That's business," Tech said in amusement. He noticed Rarity and Saber Dragoon. He groaned, "Well! If it isn't my favorite jerks for ruining my career of evil!"

"First of, you chose to be the good guy. And second, give the canon to Maud Pie now. You don't want to test her patient," Saber Dragoon warned Tech, "And believe me, it's bad."

Rarity nodded while looking at Maud Pie, "Ooh, I've never seen her like this! Look at the fire in her eyes! You'd better do what she says!"

"Likely story," Tech said in annoyance.

"Dude. We're telling you the truth," Limestone Pie insisted. She gasped while looking at Maud Pie, "Oh, no! When she clenches her jaw..."

Pinkie Pie whispered to Tech, "Trust me, you do not want to know!"

Marble Pie nodded fearfully, "Mm-hmm."

Tech remained dumbfounded and annoyed by ponies' claim while Street Rat whimpered and biting his hoof's nails off in fear about the claim that the ponies have made.

"I will ask again. I'd like to return this pouch." Maud Pie demanded calmly.

Street Rat screamed before turned to Tech, "I change my mind! You can keep the money! Give her the party canon now!"

"Nope!" Tech said firmly and annoyingly.

"Tech, this is serious!" Saber Dragoon pleaded.

Rarity nodded, "Indeed. Now give the canon back before-!"

"What? She's gonna kiss me? Or maybe try to turn my stall and Techbots literally inside out?" Tech asked in amusement. He laughed happily, "Well, go on. I would like to see you try."

Maud Pie grunted a bit of annoyance, "Fine. You ask for it."

 ** _POW! BANG!_** Tech moaned and groaned painfully as he laid down on the floor while his stall and Techbots literally turn from inside out in ruined. Everyone at the Manehattan were in shock and surprised by her action.

"I'm going to be polite again," Maud Pie said calmly while holding the pouch up, "I'd like to return this pouch for my sister's party cannon."

Tech screamed in fear as he passed the Party Canon to Maud Pie at once, "Take it! And leave me alone! I bruised easily!"

Street Rat nodded as he took his pouch back, "Thank you for not trying to kill me! Gotta run now!"

Both Street Rat and Tech immediately ran off before they get into troubles. Maud Pie took the party canon and returned it to Pinkie Pie. The group smiled in relief and happy that everything went well. They all headed off at once.

* * *

During their walking across the streets, the ponies have some chats.

"Maud! I'm so happy you got me my party cannon back! Yay!" Pinkie Pie thanked happily. She gasped in realization, "Uh-oh. I just realized something. 'Cause you gave back the pouch for my cannon, this is now the second gift you've gotten me today! And it's something I really, really wanted! You did it again! Your gifts are always better than mine! Next year, I'm gonna have to really step it up and—"

Maud Pie interrupted by putting her hoof on Pinkie's mouth, "Pinkie, gift giving isn't a competition. It's an expression of love, and you always make sure to give your gifts with lots of love. That's why I'll always love them, and you, five-ever. That's even longer than for-ever."

"Marble Pie, if you want to add somepony to our tradition, you should tell us about it. So, all of us can be prepared for it especially Saber Dragoon." Maud Pie said calmly, making Marble Pie smiled.

Maud Pie turned to Limestone Pie, "Limestone Pie, I appreciate of your caring and protective of your sister, but she's not a child. She's teenager now. She can choose what she wanted. And of course, I trust Saber Dragoon to look after her. They both made a great couple."

"I will and always love you all, forever. You're all my sisters."

Maud Pie then gave a gentle smile, making Pinkie Pie and Marble Pie smiled happily. Rarity and Saber Dragoon joined in as well.

Limestone Pie groaned, "Whatever..."

"Now that is done," Rarity smiled, "There is one more sight you two simply must see before we leave."

Saber Dragoon smiled, "Then lead the way, Rarity."

* * *

The group headed to the southern part of Manehattan - Saddle Row Street. Rarity and her friends finally found the place to open her second Carousal Boutique.

"Voila! Welcome to the future home of 'Rarity For You'!" Rarity said happily while looking at the building, "What do you think of the place? Is this the right location? Did I pick a good spot?"

"No. You picked the perfect spot." Maud Pie answered calmly.

"It looks bored," Limestone Pie said in annoyance but nudged by Marble Pie. She groaned, "I mean. It's good enough."

Pinkie Pie giggled, "You know, I think this might be my favorite PSSSD ever! But I can't wait 'til next year's PSSS-D-W-R-A-S-D!"

"Wait. PSSS-D-W-R-A-S-D? What's that?" Saber Dragoon asked in surprise.

Pinkie Pie giggled, "P-S-S-S-D-W-R-A-S-D! It's a new tradition that Maud and I came up with! Pie Sisters' Surprise Swap Day..."

Maud Pie added, "With Rarity."

"And Saber Dragoon," Limestone Pie smiled and added.

"Mm-hmm," Marble Pie nodded as she passed her gift of **_'Beauty Mare and the Golden Dragon'_** music box to Saber Dragoon. She kissed on Saber Dragoon's cheek, making him blush. He kissed on her cheek back. Marble Pie quickly kissed on his lips, making Saber Dragoon to kiss her back. She moaned happily, "Mm-hmm..."

"Oh! Ohhh! Why, that's the sweetest..." Rarity said happily before she gasped, "Oh, no. Oh, no-no-no-no-no-no. I know how good you two are at giving gifts! I'm going to have to get you both something amazing, and I only have a year to do it!"

Departed from kissing Marble Pie, Saber Dragoon yelped, "I also forgot to give mine to Maud!"

"Oh, Rarity and Saber!" Pinkie Pie said in amusement while hugging both Rarity and Saber Dragoon in comfort, "It doesn't matter what you get us! As long as you give your gift with love, it'll be perfect!"

Pinkie Pie smiled, and so did her three sisters.

Rarity sighed, "Why, thank you, Pinkie."

"So, aren't you gonna celebrate or something?" Saber Dragoon asked in amusement, "That's your thing."

"Noooow that you mention it..." Pinkie Pie said in amusement as she prepared her party canon, "I could use more confetti for my party cannon. You wouldn't believe how much of that stuff I go through in a day!"

Pinkie Pie fired her party canon out loud while her friends and sisters laughed and smiled happily about it.

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie  
Tabitha St Germain: Rarity  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon  
Ingrid Nilson: Maud Pie, Limestone Pie, Marble Pie

 **Minor Casts:**  
James Higuchi: Street Rat  
Danny Cooksey: Tech

 **Author's Notes:**  
This episode isn't my favorite actually. I even changed the title ** _'The Gifts of Pie Sisters'_** , instead of **_'The Gift of Maud Pie'_** because it focused on the **_Pie Sisters_** especially the romantic relationship between **_Saber Dragoon_** and **_Marble Pie_**.


	4. Ep 4: On Your Marks

**Episode 4: On Your Marks**

 ** _"What is cutie mark? What is special and secrets behind it? Why are the ponies obsessed with it? Does it tells you of your identity, ability and nature? Does it lead you to your destiny? Or is it the changes of a pony's life for better or worse? You could never tell if you don't try. That is what Cutie Mark Crusaders are learning now..."_**

At the Cutie Mark Crusaders' Clubhouse, five members have been summoned and gathered for some important meeting. Pipsqueak is gonna be busy with his school presidency work, along with Twist and Dinky Doo as his assistance in helping and assisting him on it. Alyson Joy is spending her time with her older brother. Only Jade Adventure and Nyx remained.

Apple Bloom used her gavel, "Hear ye, hear ye! The first post-cutie mark meetin' of the Cutie Mark Crusaders is now in session!"

However, nopony is responding. Apple Bloom noticed Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were looking at their own cutie marks. Both Nyx and Jade Adventure remained silent and annoyed by the event, Apple Bloom felt it. They cleared their throats in getting Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo attention.

"Oh! I'm sorry, girls." Sweetie Belle apologized while looking at her cutie mark, "I was distracted by the radiance of my cutie mark..."

Scootaloo nodded in agreement as she was looking at hers while walking, "I mean... it's pretty amazing how the colors just pop off your flank. It's kinda hard to look aw—"

 ** _THUMP!_** Scootaloo got knocked on both Nyx and Jade Adventure. Three of them fell to the ground. They all groaned in annoyance. They slowly get up from the ground.

Jade Adventure sighed, "This is why I removed my Cutie Mark..."

"You did that to your own? Why?" Nyx asked in concern.

"For fun? I wanna go back and start again in finding my own cutie mark. And this time with you guys. After all, I am Cutie Mark Crusader."

"Hmm... I can't blame you for that one."

"Look, I know our cutie marks are amazing, but is that all we're gonna do now?" Apple Bloom asked, "Just spend our days starin' down at our own flanks?"

Looking at her cutie mark, Sweetie Belle sighed, "I guess not."

"Yeah, I suppose that could get real boring..." Scootaloo remarked while looking at her flank.

Apple Bloom looked at hers. She smiled, "Yeah..."

Nyx and Jade Adventure were in shock and also disgusted in seeing their friends being so distracted of looking at their own cutie marks. They understand that they really happy and proud to have one, but this is very unhealthy and not good for them in staring at theirs.

"Earth to Crusaders," Jade Adventure called, "We need to do something than looking at your flanks!"

Nyx nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it's not very healthy for you guys to looks at the cutie marks. I know you're happy for it. But like Jade said, we need to go out and do something!"

Apple Bloom snapped back to reality, "What was I thinking?! Sorry! I didn't mean it. They're right about it."

"Wow, you're right!" Sweetie Belle said in realization.

Scootaloo nodded, "Yeah, we need to go try new stuff like we used to!"

Apple Bloom smiled, "Exactly. Let's go and find our cutie marks!"

"I don't think we need to do that anymore," Jade Adventure said. Her friends turned and looked at her. She continued, "I mean, come on, you guys already got the cutie marks already, even me. I just hid it, so I can reclaimed mine."

Nyx nodded as she was looking at the Cutie Mark Chart Map, "She has the point, girls. We kinda did lots of them to get the cutie marks. And we're almost done with it."

Cutie Mark Crusader Founders approached while looking at the chart. They hummed in concern while looking at it as they can't help but to agree with their two members about the chart. They all really did lots of activities in finding and getting the cutie marks.

"Wow..." Apple Bloom said in surprise, "Did we really only ever do things just to get our cutie marks?"

Nyx nodded in agreement, "Oh yeah, definitely."

"Aw, come on! We did lots of stuff that didn't have anything to do with getting a cutie mark." Scootaloo remarked confidently.

Sweetie Belle smiled, "Of course we did!"

"Absolutely!" Jade Adventure exclaimed happily.

Five Cutie Mark Crusaders recalled all the adventures, activities and games they have been through to find the cutie marks. It was fun and adventurous for them to enjoy especially learning some lessons.

But now they have the cutie marks, they needed to do something or new objective to work on since they have accomplished the previous one...

"Huh. So now that we don't have to do stuff to get our cutie marks," Sweetie Belle said in concern, "what is it that the Cutie Mark Crusaders actually do?"

Jade Adventure shrugged, "I have no clue. Too bad that the others were busy with their usual stuffs now."

"I do! We do exactly what we got our cutie marks in!" Apple Bloom exclaimed happily.

Realized what Apple Bloom is talking about, Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed happily, "Helping other ponies!

"Ponies without cutie marks!" Scootaloo added.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Or ponies who've forgotten their special purpose!"

"And we can both help you out!" Nyx and Jade Adventure added happily.

Apple Bloom nodded and smiled, "Exactly! We just have to find ponies who need our help! Come on!"

Five Cutie Mark Crusaders charged out of the clubhouse. They all headed out to find anypony got the problem with finding cutie mark or identity to it. But unknown to them, there are two familiar creatures standing on tree's branches.

"Hmm... Interesting," Gusty said in amusement, "It seems our little friends are no longer following their usual schedule anymore since they have their cutie marks."

Voltscar groaned, "Get to the point, frog. Why aren't we attacking?! I'm sick of waiting!"

"Patient, my reptilian friend. Let's observe and analyzed it carefully before we jumped to the conclusion. We might find some surprisingly clues to our variable."

"What was that supposed to be mean?"

Gusty smirked, "It means that something is about to take twisted turn. Let's follow them now. Watch, and no attacking. Understand?"

Voltscar groaned, "Whatever. I cannot believe Xing put you in-charge, instead of me."

Gusty hopped at once while Voltscare followed his cousin. Whatever they were planning, it cannot be good...

* * *

 ** _"It is true that Cutie Mark Crusaders are destined by their cutie marks to solve everypony's problem - identity, nature and cutie marks. A past few events from their adventures make them realized it. And it won't be a problem for them to find and solve it, now would they?"_**

Cutie Mark Crusaders headed to Sweet Apple Acres to talk with Big McIntosh. They found him pouring the basket of apples into the wagon. Sweetie Belle approached him.

"But are you sure you feel content?" Sweetie Belle asked in concern.

Big McIntosh smiled while putting the wagon's saddle on his back, "Eeyup."

"Not even a tinge of dissatisfaction?" Scootaloo asked in worry.

Big McIntosh shook his head while began marching out, "Nnnope."

Apple Bloom nodded while walking backwards in front of Big McIntosh, "Not even the slightest naggin' sensation that you don't really know what your purpose is in life or why you have a big apple as a cutie mark?"

"Come on, big guy. There must be something!" Jade Adventure pleaded.

Nyx nodded in agreement, "Yeah! You have to tell us. We can help you."

And just before Big McIntosh could respond, Apple Bloom got tripped. He quickly stopped, causing the wagon to throw all the apples on him. Cutie Mark Crusaders quickly help Apple Bloom up. He emerged from the pool of apples while glaring at them.

Big McIntosh annoyingly answered, "Nnnope."

Cutie Mark Crusaders gave the look uneasy and concerns. He really meant it...

* * *

"The important thing to remember is that there is no rush." Apple Bloom explained.

Scootaloo nodded in agreement, "The five of us tried for the longest time, but it just comes when it comes!"

"And it's totally normal to feel confused and maybe even a little lost." Sweetie Belle said, "But being a blank flank is nothing to be ashamed of."

"So if you're having even the slightest or biggest problem..." Nyx added.

Jade Adventure adding, "...or concerns or questions..."

"We want you to know that we are here to help." Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed in unison.

"I... don't think they're too worried about it yet." Mrs. Cake said calmly as she entered the room, "After all, they're just the babies."

Cutie Mark Crusaders returned to glanced at both Pound and Pumpkin Cakes babbled and giggled happily. The pony children have burning red on their faces.

"I can't believe that we actually talking with the babies," Jade Adventure said in surprise.

Nyx nodded, "Well, this isn't the first time we did something weird stuffs in life. Don't worry, there's bound to be some ponies need us to help them..."

* * *

And so, Cutie Mark Crusaders searched and sought the ponies out about the cutie mark or identity problems across the Ponyville Town. Unfortunately, it wasn't easy for them as none of ponies have that kind of problem...

* * *

 ** _"No one said it's going to be easy. Earning cutie mark is hard. But how to follow its destiny and ability is even more harder than it looks. Our little friend will know their next struggles will be worse than their usual hunt..."_**

At Ponyville Schoolhouse, Cutie Mark Crusaders were sitting on the swings. They were discussing of what they can do about their new objective. It's more difficult and harder than trying activities and finding cutie marks.

"This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought." Apple Bloom said in concern.

"Yeah, no kidding." Jade Adventure remarked in annoyance.

Nyx hummed in concern, "Nopony even care or bother to ask about their cutie mark or identity problem. Not like how we or Diamond Tiara felt about it."

Sweetie Belle sighed, "Who knew there were so few ponies worried about their cutie marks?"

"Kinda makes you wonder why we made such a big deal out of it for so long." Scootaloo said in concern. Everyone looked at her in concern, shock and annoyance. She looked in confusion, "What?"

"The point is, helpin' ponies with cutie mark problems is what makes us special." Apple Bloom said in concern.

Sweetie Belle hummed, "But if we can't find anypony with a problem..."

"...Maybe we're not special." Scootaloo added.

"No! That is not true!" Nyx denied in concern, "You guys are special! You just need some time in finding the pony."

Jade Adventure nodded, "Yeah. We just need the right pony at the right moment for him to say that he's got issue or maybe like 'I'm not so special'!"

"Yeah!" The voice exclaimed in upset. Cutie Mark Crusaders turned and found Bulk Biceps sitting on his broken seesaw. He continued, "I know exactly what you mean. You can't find a cutie mark problem. I have a cutie mark problem. It's so confusing, and I feel like the solution is staring me right in the muzzle."

Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in realization. They actually and finally found the first pony, who got issues with cutie mark, though Bulk Biceps was in confusion and concern.

* * *

"There are some problems can be solved at ease. But there are some cannot. Question remain is - what will you do next after you solve one problem? What is your next move? What are you going to do next, my little pony?"

Cutie Mark Crusaders brought Bulk Biceps to their clubhouse. Surprisingly, he fits through it barely as he almost filled the space, and even squeezed the little ones too on both sides.

"I see why you guys hang out here! It's cozy!" Bulk Biceps remarked in amusement.

"The Crusader Clubhouse is a safe place, Mr..." Scootaloo groaned and strained painfully as she and her friends were moving out from tight spots, "um... Bulk."

Sweetie Belle nodded, "A place where we faced all kinds of cutie mark problems!"

"A place where we'll go on to solve even more!" Apple Bloom smiled while pointing at Bulk Biceps, "Startin' with yours!"

Jade Adventure smiled, "No matter how long it takes!"

"Or how hard it is!" Nyx added happily.

"We'll solve it because that's what we do!" Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed happily, "YEAH!"

Bulk Bicep smiled, "Yeah!"

"So..." Sweetie Belle hummed in concern, "what's your cutie mark problem?"

Bulk Biceps gasped, "Oh, right. Uh, well, my cutie mark is a dumbbell, but I've lifted every dumbbell in Ponyville!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders were dumbfounded and shocked by his question. He was worried about his cutie marks that involved lifting dumbbells?

"Have you tried lifting other things?" Scootaloo asked nervously.

"You mean, not dumbbells?" Bulk Biceps asked in surprise. Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded in agreement.

"YEAH!" Bulk Biceps exclaimed happily while stomping his hoof on the ground hard, causing the floor to crack into a hole. He fell into it hard. He was luckily able to fly before talked, "I mean... no. I hadn't thought of that. You guys are awesome! But... what happens when I run out of other stuff?"

Cutie Mark Crusaders thought carefully of what ideas to give to Bulk Biceps.

"You could help Mighty Heart in chores. He could really use some help," Jade Adventure suggested, "Plus, he could help you find that other things for you to lift it up."

Nyx hummed thoughtfully, "Or maybe, you could teach other ponies to lift things?"

Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded in approval, causing Bulk Biceps exclaimed happily, "Yeah! Wow, you five really have a knack for this!"

Bulk Biceps left the clubhouse as he flew off at once.

"Wow... That was easy!" Jade Adventure said in surprise.

"Maybe too easy." Apple Bloom said in concern. Cutie Mark Crusaders turned and looked at her. She continued, "Well, for starters, our friends aren't always here because they have their own stuffs to deal with. And it's lookin' like cutie mark problems are few and far between. And what if we never find another one? And even if we do, we could solve it so quick, it'll be like it never happened in the first place!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders looked worry about Apple Bloom's concerns as they don't like what she was getting at now...

"What are you saying?" Nyx asked in concern.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders don't have any reason to exist!" Apple Bloom exclaimed in concern and worry.

Cutie Mark Crusaders became worry and scared. Apple Bloom's right about their group and the purpose. What are they going to do?

On the table, Sweetie Belle set the chart map that has three circles of three founding members' cutie marks, pony and his or her cutie mark problem, and clock. Cutie Mark Crusaders began discussing about their latest problems now.

"The problem boils down to this –" Sweetie Belle pointed her teaching stick at the cutie marks chart, "we don't need to go out and do things anymore to get our cutie marks."

Scootaloo nodded as she pointed at the pony and cutie mark problem, "And ponies with cutie mark problems are hard to find."

"Exactly. But even when we find problems," Apple Bloom added in concern, "we're so good at solvin' them that most of the time there's nothin' for the Cutie Mark Crusaders to do. So..."

"I thought we should start figuring out ways-" Jade Adventure interrupted as she placed unfolded the maps of Equestria and Mystic, "-to search all of Equestria and Mystic for cutie mark problems! What do you think, guys?"

Nyx hummed in concerned, That kinda seems like a lot. I don't think our family especially my mummy, daddy and grandpa would let us travel to the far reaches of Equestria and Mystic Realm looking for cutie mark problems."

Sweetie Belle hummed in concern, "Everypony are right. This is very difficult..."

"But I'm pretty sure we'll come across them in Ponyville." Scootaloo reassured her friends, "And when we do, we'll totally solve them because we are so awesome at it!"

Jade Adventure sighed, "Well, what do we do until then?"

"Maybe whatever we want?" Sweetie Belle suggested. Her friends turned and looked at her. She continued, "Well, we used to only do stuff to get our cutie marks or fulfill our destiny, but now we don't have to."

"Ah... I get it now. We can do things just for fun!" Nyx suggested happily.

Apple Bloom smiled, "Are you girls thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?!"

Four Cutie Mark Crusaders smiled, "Sure am!"

"[Apple Bloom] Makin' potions! [Scootaloo] Scootering! [Sweetie Belle] Singing! [Nyx] Martial Art Training! [Jade Adventure] Video Games!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders looked shock and awkward as they realized that they're thinking of the same activity like they're used to. But nevertheless, they know how to handle it...

* * *

At the Sweet Apple Acres, Scootaloo set her long skateboard track-like, which its end led to the window of its barn. Scootaloo was readied with her scooter. Her friends were behind of her.

"Just remember – stomp, kick, and roll!" Scootaloo explained happily, "After this, you two are gonna love scootering as much as me!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders looked reluctant and scared about Scootaloo's scootering. Scootaloo was on starting line.

"Ready? Stomp, kick, and roll! Whooo!" Scootaloo cried happily as she scooted straight while performing some stunts on the long and whirled-like tracks to the end of finishing line! She skated up and jumped over to the barn's window. She slide down in stopping at once. She smirked, "Ta-da!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders looked shock and scared as they all fell to their backs in shock. Jade Adventure remained surprise and amazed by the performance. Scootaloo sighed in annoyance.

* * *

At her room within Carousal Boutique, Sweetie Belle set her stage for her friends. She blew her pitch pipe harmonically and calmly.

 _"Do... Mi... So..."_ Sweetie Belle sang happily while levitated the song notes on music stand for her friends to look, "It's just a simple harmony."

Upon looking at the music notes, Cutie Mark Crusaders looked shock and concern. It's more complicated and hard for them to absorb and understand it.

"And a-one, and a-two, and a-one two three!" Sweetie Belle smiled while using her baton tapping on her music stand, She snag harmonically, _"Do..."_

Her friends sang off the key, "[Apple Bloom] _So...!_ [Nyx] _Re...!_ [Jade Adventure] _La..._ [Scootaloo] _Mi!_ "

Cutie Mark Crusaders stopped while cringed in shock and pain at once after their singing. And it was terrible, but Scootaloo commented it 'simple', causing Sweetie Belle snapped her baton in two.

* * *

At Zecora's new tree hut, Apple Bloom prepared her sets of potion making for her friend to try. They all have three test tubes of potions and a pot of soil to perform flower growth.

"It's just a dash, and a drop, and a drip!" Apple Bloom said happily as she poured a drop of yellow and pink from two test tubes on her pot. It magically grow a weed with an apple. She smiled while her friends prepared to pour their test tubes on their pots. She smiled as she reminded, "Just a dash, and a drop, and a drip!"

 ** _BOOM!_** Apple Bloom and Zecora looked shock and dumbfounded as they found their little friends were covered by black smokes and smudges on their faces. They put too much of one potion into it, instead of a drop.

Zecora hummed, "Perhaps, potion making is not one of your ability as Apple Bloom has..."

Jade Adventure spitted the empty test tube, "Did I ever tell ya of how I failed my Mystic Acolyte exam?"

Apple Bloom sighed, "I don't think I want to know..."

* * *

At the Shadow Dragon's dojo in Castle of Friendship, Nyx prepared hers with the pack of bricks and two stands. She and her friends worn the white Ma Fun robes. Shadow Dragon and Lance Justicestrike were there as their sensei and senior.

"It's simple. Focus your chi and energy to your mind and strength for the moment." Nyx said calmly and firmly while looking at five bricks on the stands. She opened her eyes in firm as she jumped up high, "Then, you give Karate Chop!"

 ** _SLASH!_** Nyx landed her left hoof down to the ground, while the five bricks sliced in two. Her friends awed in surprised and amazement. They prepared their stance as they're ready to strike their bricks. Nyx, Shadow Dragon and Lance Justicestrike turned and looked at them.

"Just remember. Focus your chi and energy to your mind and strength for the moment." Nyx said calmly, "Then, you give Karate Chop!"

 ** _SCREAM!_** Nyx, Shadow Dragon and Lance Justicestrike yelped in shock upon looking at the Cutie Mark Crusaders screamed in pain while rubbing their left hooves hard and gently while their five bricks were standing still. Jade Adventure blew hers while rubbed it off as her bricks is sliced in two.

"Ouch... That's gotta hurt," Lance Justicestrike remarked.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Well, they're still learners. And I doubt they'll be back again for another lessons..."

* * *

At her own room of Tao's Mystic Antique Shop, Jade Adventure prepared her set of Game Station Mystic Portable and four controllers for her friends to play. Her favorite video game is Demon Hunters. They were confuse and curious about it. And not to mention, they never seen or played the game before.

"Demon Hunters - Sasuke the Hero, Tohru the Muscle, Honda the Wise, Yumi the Kunoichi and Ikki the Young Thief fighting and battling the large group of Demon Emperor and his deadly Demons while saving the world and humanity. And best of all, Sasuke gets to save his girlfriend - Princess Ayami." Jade Adventure explained as she prepared her controller,

"It's so simple. Square is Normal Attack. Triangle is Special Attack. O is Super Power Attacks. X is jump. Rounding thing on your left if moving while right is camera movement. L1 - Block, L2 - Switch Weapons, R1 - Menu, R2 - Switch Map. If you need go to bathroom, just pause it."

Cutie Mark Crusaders looked confuse and worry about it. Nevertheless, they readied themselves for the next game they're about to enter.

Jade Adventure smirked, "Ready? Set? GO!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders began playing their Demon Hunters Game. And just for 5 minutes passed, they heard the slashes and screams of the characters while Jade Adventure's character was still standing. With the bad theme song sounded, the blank screen revealed **'GAME OVER'**!

"We've lost? You're kidding me?" Jade Adventure asked in shock and concern.

Cutie Mark Crusaders shrugged nervously and worriedly. And so far, the activities they went through wasn't very good. A mysterious eyeball with wings was watching an event. It turned and flew off at once. What was that?

* * *

 ** _"Even though friends wanted something they want, they cannot be together for a long time. They must go separate ways to search and make their own day. But question remains - are they going to be together or astray from the group forever..."_**

Cutie Mark Crusaders returned to their clubhouse as they continued discussing more ideas of what they can do next. And so far, there are some ideas they don't like or wanted to be part of it such as Scootaloo wanted to play bungee jumping, Sweetie Belle wanted to see the bees and Apple Bloom is allergic of them.

Apple Bloom sighed, "Who'd've thought it'd be so hard to find somethin' for us all to do together?"

"So, what's next? I rather do something than doing archaeology." Jade Adventure said in disappointed.

Scootaloo hummed, "Well, I know this might sound crazy, but what if we didn't do things together. Well, do everything together."

"But we're the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Nyx said in concern.

"And we always will be!" Scootaloo insisted while looking at the picture of bungee jump, "But I really wanna bungee jump! The speed, the height, the fall!"

Sweetie Belle nodded, "And I know you two aren't interested, but I wanna try crochet."

"Well, they do have the point," Jade Adventure admitted. She smiled while looking at the of artist, "I wanna try this paint my own arts. So, I can be comic book artist!"

"Isn't there something you've always wanted to do on your own?" Scootaloo asked curiosuly.

Nyx hummed, "Not really, guys."

"Me neither..." Apple Bloom admitted, "I guess I figured we'd always do stuff together. But bungee jumping sounds just as scary as crochet sounds borin' And not to mention, comic book looks tough when I tried to make my own."

Jade Adventure smiled while patted both Apple Bloom and Nyx, "That's okay. Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and I can do the things we like, and you can do whatever you like!"

"Just as soon as you figure out what it is." Sweetie Belle said happily.

Both Nyx and Apple Bloom remained silent while nodded in concern.

"Great!" Scootaloo exclaimed happily as she and her two friends were about to exit, "Then we can meet back here and talk all about what we've done!"

"But we don't know what it'll be." Nyx said in concern.

Sweetie Belle smiled, "You'll find something!"

"Something awesome!" Jade Adventure smirked happily.

Three Cutie Mark Crusaders immediately left the clubhouse while leaving both Nyx and Apple Bloom. They both looked upset and disappointed as they felt like they're lost. Ever since three founding members earned their cutie marks, everything changed. It doesn't feel like old times or the usual they enjoy.

Apple Bloom sighed as she looked at the pictures and ideas. She turned and looked at the window - her three friends went separately in playing their own activities. Nyx approached and hugged Apple Bloom in comfort.

Apple Bloom: _I never imagined ourself out on my own  
Tryin' to find out what's next for me  
The Cutie Mark Crusaders have always been my home  
Maybe now there's more that we could be_

* * *

Nyx and Apple Bloom were at the forest. They all worn the water proof stripe jackets. They jumped on the lifeboat, along with four adult ponies. They entered the game - rowing boat across the water stream. They all rowed their boat together with the adults, while both looked upset and disappointed.

Nyx: _I guess as time goes by  
Everypony has to go out on their own  
And maybe someday we'll have to try  
Something new that's just for me  
A little something that could be  
Just our own and we won't feel so left behind_

* * *

At the Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Bloom and Nyx were playing together with other two adult ponies in stomping and squeezing grapes into juice on the basket. Apple Bloom bounced too much as she fell out of it while landed on the floor. Nyx stopped and helped Apple Bloom up.

Apple Bloom: _We used to say that we'd be always side by side  
Maybe things are changin' and this could mean goodbye_

* * *

Nyx and Apple Bloom joined Tree Hugger's art class. They and the rest of artists were painting and creating their own designs based on her portrayal and movement. Though Nyx enjoyed it, Apple Bloom frown as she stopped and looked down in sadness.

Nyx: _I always thought our friendship was all I'd ever need  
We've always been crusading – what else is there for me?_

* * *

At the bakery shop's kitchen, Both Nyx and Apple Bloom were baking some pies, along with other classmates and even Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. As they finished baking the pie, they were prepared to eat it but stopped. They saw their classmates enjoyed eating the pies and breads together happily. Nyx and Apple Bloom realized that they were on their own. They frown and disappointed again.

Apple Bloom and Nyx: _I guess as time goes by  
Everypony has to go out on their own_

* * *

Nyx and Apple Bloom exited the bakery shop as they headed off while crossing the bridge. They all stopped and sat on it. They were thinking about their friends and crusading for cutie marks. They missed the old times very much...

Apple Bloom and Nyx: _And maybe someday I'll have to try  
Something new that's just for me  
A little somethin' that could be  
Just my own and I won't feel so left behind_

Nyx approached and patted Apple Bloom in comfort, "You're feeling better now?"

Apple Bloom sighed, "Not really. It doesn't feel like the same without our friends. I actually kinda miss being blank flanks..."

"Seriously? You hate being called by that, Apple Bloom! And not to mention, you will do anything to earn it with our friends, no matter how long it takes!"

"That's the point. If we hadn't help Diamond Tiara to rediscover her cutie mark in the first place, then we wouldn't have gone separately."

"But Apple Bloom, you can't blame yourself for that event! It happen for a reason! And that is for you, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo earned your Cutie Marks!"

"I wish that didn't happen..."

Nyx was in shock and upset by Apple Bloom's statement, "Apple Bloom..."

Apple Bloom sighed as she got up and walked, "I need to be alone. See you tomorrow..."

Nyx watched Apple Bloom walked away in sad. Nyx sighed in concern, "There's must be something I can do for her..."

"Indeed... Poor her. All alone." A familiar voice from behind Nyx.

Nyx turned to her back. She gasped, "You?!"

"Hey there, cousin!" Gusty, one of the children of the Demon Lords, exclaims as he waves to Nyx.

Nyx screamed in anger as she charged and chased after the frog demon. Gusty yelped and screamed in fear. They all heading straight to the Ponyville Park. Gusty stopped at once while taking and putting the glasses on.

"You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you?!" The frog demon ask nervously. Nyx levitated and hit the glasses on Gusty's head hard, causing he yelped in pain. She put it back on his muzzle. He groaned a bit. "Correction. You hit a guy, with glasses. Ironically..."

"What do you want, Gusty?! Come here for some troubles?!" Nyx ask Gusty suspiciously.

"Just come and make some proposal! Nothing more!"

"And why should I listen to you?!"

"Because this will help you and your friend stay together forever..." Gusty said suddenly.

Nyx was in shock and surprise. She then have some thoughts about what Gusty has said. Should she listen or attack him? What should she do?

* * *

 ** _"Alone can be very painful if one is not with friends. But what's more painful of your life is giving up. Are you willing to go through that path?"_**

As Apple Bloom continued walking across the Ponyville Town, she stopped as she heard some muffled noise about counting. She turned to her left. She founded herself at the ballet center. She looked through the window as she found a ballerina teacher was teaching and training her students in the arts of ballerina and dancing. She smiled happily. This could be it!

Apple Bloom charged and opened the door as she exclaimed happily, "Whatever kind of dancin' y'all are doin', you're doin' it together, and I want in!"

Everyone was in silent while looking at Apple Bloom in surprise and curious. They never had sompeony like her just to bump into their doorstep.

"I-I mean, uh," Apple Bloom cleared her throat, "Would it be okay if I enrolled in this dance class?"

Hoofer Steps approached Apple Bloom, "Well, let's see what you can do. We have a recital at town hall tonight, and a spot just opened up!" She turned and looked at earth pony with purple mane and tail, who is sitting at the corner. She whispered to Apple Bloom, "Tender Taps is a little too shy to perform." She smiled, "But if you're ready to step into a partnered routine..."

"That sounds an awful lot like friendship! And I'm ready for anything I don't have to do by myself!"

"Well then! Dancing with partner will be perfect."

As Hoof Steps clapped her hooves, her students were partnered in pair. Apple Bloom partnered with the green Earth Pony. As the tango music played, they all bean dancing in tango style calmly and passionately. As Apple Bloom feel the music through her spine, she spun herself and her partner in high and quick topspin, causing themselves wildly knocked the other students out.

Hoof Step was shocked by Apple Bloom's dancing style. Apple Bloom got up while her classmates groaned and moaned painfully and exhaustion.

"Phew! I feel like that went pretty good, but let's give it one more whirl," Apple Bloom commented, "because it's important that I do a good job partnering with my new group of friends."

"Eh... Now I'm think of it, you might be better as soloist." Hoof Step said in concern, making Apple Bloom looked shock and concern. The students nodded in agreement as they got up from the ground. She sighed, "Uh, partnering is a little advanced for you. But there's still lots you can do on your own."

"I'm sorry, but doin' stuff on my own is exactly what I don't want." Apple Bloom said in upset.

Apple Bloom turned and left the ballet. Overheard what the farm girl has said, Tender Taps feel sorry for her. He exited it while following her.

Tender Taps apologized, "Sorry it didn't work out."

"Tryin' different things with my friends is always fun," Apple Bloom said in disappointment, "even when we were terrible. Now it's just terrible."

"You weren't that bad. You just need to learn a few things on your own. Being a soloist can be fun!" Tender Tap said confidently. He made some tap dancing like a happy penguin tapping. He jumped ahead while grabbing the lamppost for the moment. He turned to his right as he jumped and slide down on the ground, "You just have to do it with feeling!"

Tender Taps charged at the door before tapped and climbed on the door. he whirled backward while landed on the ground hard. He smiled happily while stretched and waved his hooves out.

Apple Bloom was shocked and surprised by Tender Taps' movement. She was impressed but...

Apple Bloom sighed, "Thanks, but... Without my friends, I don't think I'll ever feel again. Good luck at the recital."

"Oh, I'm not gonna do that. I mean, I want to. It's kind of all I think about. I bet some day my cutie mark will even be about performing!" Tender Taps said before quivered and shivered in fear, "But I could never dance in front of an audience the way I do in class. That's t-t-t-t-terrifying!"

Ignored him as Apple Bloom was passing Tender Taps by, "Yeah, okay. Nice meetin' you."

Tender Taps sighed, "You, too."

Things are getting worse than before...

* * *

 ** _"You know your enemies too well, but are you going to trust or ignore them for the right reason? They have many ways to persuade you about your personal matters. It will test your mental - do you accept temptation or make the right decision?"_**

Knowing your suspicious enemy cannot be trusted, but their persuade can be persuasive.

At the Ponyville Park, Nyx was listening to Gusty's proposal and ideas. She was skeptical and doubtful especially shocked by it.

"Why should I do it, especially from someone like you?!" Nyx demanded.

Gusty smirked while shrugged, "Because they will never ever be separated. It's what you and your friend wanted. Am I right, Yue?"

"Maybe... But changing the timeline could cause some serious consequences. I don't want something bad happen to my friends."

"Not necessary. As long you change the part of your friends not getting cutie marks and even befriending your nemeses, everything will be the same as the old times."

"But Cutie Mark Crusaders deserved their cutie marks. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon deserved to be good ponies!"

"What's the most important to you - cutie marks or friendship? Are you willing to lose it?" Gusty asked in amusement. Nyx paused in concern and thoughts. He smiled, "Think about it, cous. For them, not me. Just get the book and rewrite the history. Everything will be fine."

Gusty turned and hopped off to the Ponyville Town's street. Nyx hummed in concern while thought carefully of what he has said.

"Maybe... Maybe he's right..." Nyx said in concern and shame.

As Gusty entered the alley, Voltscar emerged from his shadows while glaring at his frog cousin.

Voltscar snarled in anger, "Wanna tell me why the hell aren't we dealing with this?!"

"The point of this is manipulate Yue, not fight her." Gusty answered in amusement. Voltscar looked confuse. He groaned, "Pee-Brain. We're using her to do some dirty work or ours - getting the Book of Ages. When she did, we will steal it and rewrite the history in the name of our family!"

Voltscar awed in amazement, "I see now. Excellent! This will be finally our victory!"

"Indeed," Gusty chuckled in amusement, "Yue's and all of her pony friends' fates will be sealed for good..."

* * *

 ** _"It's quite amusing of how miscommunication can be. When one pony said something, but another said otherwise. This led them to confusion and and misunderstanding can be. But nevertheless, young fillies learn their lessons such as Apple Bloom."_**

On the next day, three familiar Cutie Mark Crusader members returned to their clubhouse. Scootaloo was still wearing her bungee jumping jacket. Sweetie Belle was wearing her messy scarf-like. And finally, Jade Adventure was dressed in her artist uniform.

Scootaloo gasped, "Guys! You are not gonna believe this, but I think I like bungee jumping even more than scootering!"

"Seriously?! That's amazing! Look what I did!" Sweetie Belle said happily while showing her messy and ruined scarf. Both Scootaloo and Jade Adventure were astounded and shocked by it. She squealed happily, "Horrible! But it was so much fun! And I loved it!"

"Oh yeah? Try this," Jade Adventure smiled while showing her art block of messy cartoonish Popeye figure. Sweetie Belle giggled happily upon looking at it. She smirked, "It might not be the best as Schemetrick's but I loved it! And someday, I'm gonna be the best cartoonist!"

Scootaloo smiled, "Awesome!"

Three little fillies entered the clubhouse. They found the area is in the dark. They even spotted the gloomy and upset Apple Bloom, who slowly lifted her head glaring at them. She snarled in anger.

"Oh, hello, girls. Have fun pursuing your own interests?"

"Apple Bloom? What are you doing sitting in the dark?" Scootaloo asked in concern.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah, we thought you'd be out looking for things you like to do."

"And not to mention, what's with gloomy face," Jade Adventure asked.

Apple Bloom laughed a bit, "I did. I looked all over town. I looked... and I looked... and I looked and you know what I found?" As her friends shook their heads, she snapped, "Nothin'!"

Apple Bloom stood up as she turned the lights on while opened the blind. It revealed thousands of pictures and ideas that she tried but failed to enjoy them. Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in shock about it. They all looked at her with 'you really try them all' shock looks.

Apple Bloom nodded, "And each one just made me feel more alone than the next! I don't see how I'm supposed to be happy that we're not hanging out anymore!"

"Wait. Are you serious?" Jade Adventure asked in surprise.

Scootaloo shook her head in surprise, "I never said that. I just said we don't have to do everything together."

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Like when there's something one of us wants to do that the others don't."

"Oh." Apple Bloom said in surprise, "Well, I guess that changes things."

Scootaloo looked concern, "I can't believe you thought we didn't want to hang out anymore."

Jade Adventure nodded, "I can't believe you didn't tell us about how you feel."

"And I can't believe you tried all this stuff and didn't find one thing you liked!" Sweetie Belle said in concern.

"Well, I kind of liked dancin', mainly because it looked like somethin' you couldn't do alone, but..." Apple Bloom corrected her friends' concerns while looking at the dancing drawing, "I wasn't very good at it."

Jade Adventure scoffed, "Who said that you have to be good at something to have fun?!"

Scootaloo nodded in agreement, "And being good doesn't always mean you will."

"I know... I met the best dancer in the world," Apple Bloom sighed, "but he was so shy, he couldn't bring himself to perform, even though he really, really wanted to."

Three Cutie Mark Crusaders looked shock and surprise of what Apple bloom has said yet not realized about it as well.

"I don't suppose this dancing pony had a cutie mark, did he?" Sweetie Belle asked curiously

Apple Bloom gasped in shock and realization, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! It's right under my muzzle, and I didn't actually help him! How stupid was I?!"

"It doesn't matter now. We finally now have our real first pony with cutie mark and stage fright problem," Scootaloo said happily, "Let's go help him!"

Jade Adventure nodded, "It's gonna be fun and awesome!"

"Hey. Where's Nyx?" Sweetie Belle asked in concern.

Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in realization as they have forgotten about Nyx. They haven't seen her this morning.

"Do anypony know what happen to her?" Scootaloo asked.

"I don't know," Apple Bloom shrugged. She gasped before groaned in upset, "Not again. I must have make her worry sick about me again. I tell her about myself that I'd never want all of us getting our cutie marks or even helping Diamond Tiara to solver her cutie mark problem. Who knows what Nyx could be doing? She could get herself into trouble to fix my problem!"

Jade Adventure scoffed, "Chillax. It's not like she's gonna use the Book of Ages to change this into a long story to find your cutie marks while Diamond Tiara is still our big bully."

Sweetie Belle gulped in concern, "Is it?"

After some thoughts, Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in shock and worry. Nyx's really going to do it! They have to stop her now before it's too late!

* * *

 ** _"When you did something wrong, it leads you to troubles. But that doesn't mean you must pay the price alone. There will be some friends to help and protect you from both enemies or the owner. Young Nyx learn that part..."_**

Mystic Realm...

Entering the Mystic Sacred Library, Nyx looked around the area in search for the Book of Ages. She was relieved that ponies were too busy with reading and chatting in silent. She was amazed and surprised of how large and vast the library is especially how the books work - holographic movie-like, motion stop comic books, or even used headphones to listen from them. She giggled a bit as she can't imagine of how her mother and her friends reacted to it.

As she continued looking around of her surroundings while walking to the hallway of library, she spotted three silver Mystic Knights guarding the restricted area. She hummed calmly as she has the feeling that this could be the one. She used her teleport spell of getting inside the area. Within the chamber, she found the Book of Ages in front of her. As she grabbed and held it, she teleport all the way out of Mystic Sacred Library.

Nyx sighed in relief yet guilty and shame while held and clenched the Book of Ages tightly. She quickly ran as fast as she can while removed the camouflage spell on her crayons.

"I'm so gonna be busted," Nyx said in shame, "I have to do it, for my friends!"

"Too bad, brat!" The familiar voice exclaimed in amusement. As Nyx turned back, she got her face slapped very hard in sliding to the ground hard. She gasped in shock before groaned in anger. She slowly get up while glaring at her familiar enemies. Gusty chuckled while holding the Book of Ages, "Many thanks, brat. We've got what we need!"

Voltscar chuckled as he armed with his Thunder Sword, "And you are no longer use to us! We shall sends regards to your ancestors and family! Say goodbye!"

And just before Demon Successors could do anything, they got their sights blinded by messy scarves covering their sights. Scootaloo using her bungee jump while grabbing the Book of Ages and replaced it with the paper. She bounced back to Jade Adventure, who was levitating her. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle helped and took Nyx away from the Demons.

Cutie Mark Crusaders make the run from them. Gusty and Voltscar torn the scarves to pieces. They looked at the frog demon's claw. They unrolled and opened it while gasped in shock. The paper said 'Suckers' while two demons kicked by Cutie Mark Crusaders! Both of them screamed in anger.

Cutie Mark Crusaders continued running while chatting.

"Glad we make it in time! Who knows what those guys will do with you?!" Jade Adventure exclaimed in relief.

Scootaloo nodded in agreement, "Yeah! But how did they get in here? Mystic Portals are very secretive to find! Only few ponies like us know them!"

Sweetie Belle hummed while noticed a pin on Nyx's mane. She took and crushed it as she heard some buzzing and crunching sounds.

"Just as I thought! When Nyx was discussing with her bad cousins," Sweetie Belle said seriously, "they must have put it on her mane! Be glad it's destroyed!"

"Yeah! What were you thinking, Nyx?! Are you trying to get us all killed?!" Apple Bloom asked angrily.

Nyx sighed in shame, "I know! But I want to go back in time to stop your past selves from helping Diamond Tiara and earned your Cutie Marks. So, Apple Bloom won't have to be alone when you all wouldn't hang out together."

Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Jade Adventure groaned in annoyance, "We didn't say that!"

"Long story shot - I've got misunderstanding of what they meant! We can still hang out together, even though we have our own fun to play!" Apple Bloom explained frantically.

Nyx yelped, "Oops. I'm sorry for pulling this stupid stunt!"

"I'm sorry for making you do this!" Apple Bloom exclaimed in concern.

Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Jade Adventure squealed in concern, "We're sorry for making you all worry about our chats!"

As Cutie Mark Crusaders continued running, they got pulled by strange force while feeling a breeze. They turned and found Gusty was sucking the air as pulling them in. Voltscar armed with his Thunder Sword in ready to attack. The little fillies struggled in getting out of the situation.

Nyx looked around of her surroundings and equipment her friends were carrying. She gasped as she figured the problem out. She whispered to her friends about it, which her friends nodded in agreement.

Nyx took the Book of Ages as she and Apple Bloom were the first pony got pulled towards Gusty. And just before he could do anything, they both slammed the book on his face hard. They then slammed it on Voltscar's feet, causing him to scream in pain.

Both Demon Successors groaned in anger as they readied their fists. Nyx and Apple Bloom smirked in amusement as they make some tap dancing around the demons. Gusty and Voltscar tried to punch the fillies but missed and hit their feet instead, making them to scream in pain. Sweetie Belle used her scarf in blinding the demons again while Jade Adventure helped Scootaloo used the bungee jumps to rescue Apple Bloom and Nyx. Cutie Mark Crusaders make a run again.

Voltscar and Gusty gave the chase on Cutie Mark Crusaders. The little fillies dodged and avoided the demon as fast and swift as possible. Voltscar tried to swing his Thunder Sword at them while Gusty tried to suck them into his mouth, but they all missed their targets. This frustrated and angered them a lot.

Voltscar screamed in anger, "ENOUGH!"

Voltscar launched his Lightning Shot at the runaway Cutie Mark Crusaders, causing them to get static and shocked. Gusty sucked the wind in pulling Nyx and her friends back at the demons. Voltscar hold a grip on the Cutie Mark Crusaders while Gusty held the Book of Ages.

Gusty groaned, "I grew weary of the games! This ends now!"

"Do it! It is time to regain our control of these both realms!" Voltscar exclaimed in anger while clenching and squeezing his grip tightly on Cutie Mark Crusaders, "While I will crush little insects!"

Gusty smirked, "Indeed. The Demons will regain their control and rule once again!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped while screamed in pain, "Nooooooooooooo!"

And just before anyone could do anything, Gusty and Voltscar were halted for the moment while Cutie Mark Crusaders and Book of Ages got levitated out of their grasps. They slowly moved and landed on the ground. The little fillies looked up and found a mysterious savior - a pale-yellow unicorn width longest blackish mane and tail and her cutie mark is black butterfly, black flower and black crescent moon-shaped stood holding the book.

Voltscar snarled, "Release us, fools! You shall pay for interfering our moments of triumph!"

"Indeed! You do not want to test our patience!" Gusty exclaimed in anger, "And return that book to us! It belongs to us!"

The mysterious mare smiled in amusement, "I think not. I believe that you all need some time off - starting with a lake to cool your steam, Demons."

And just before anyone could ask, the mysterious mare smiled in using a magical holographic hand-like in snapping. Both Gusty and Voltscar yelped as they disappeared in the blink of an eye. Cutie Mark Crusaders looked surprise and shock of it.

"What happen?! What did you do to them?" Nyx asked in concern yet surprise.

The mysterious mare smiled, "Nothing serious. Just the lake of Everfree Forest for them to cool their heats..."

* * *

With the blink of an eye, Voltscar and Gusty appeared on midair. They all screamed in fear while falling straight into the large pool of water. They both got splashed and wet now.

"This is your fault, Gusty," Voltscar snarled.

Gusty groaned, "Shut your jaws, reptile! I don't see you coming up with better ideas!"

* * *

 ** _"Other than admitting mistakes, you learned the lessons behind its reason. But listening to the wise pony, it will make you more understanding and wiser than before. This will help, lead and guide you on the right path..."_**

Back at Mystic Realm...

Cutie Mark Crusaders are safe but they must also face their punishment from stealing the Book of Ages. They turned and looked at the mysterious mare, who is still holding the Book of Ages while glaring at them.

Nyx sighed in shame, "I guess I have lots of explaining to do, don't I?"

"No, you don't." The mysterious mare answered calmly before smiled mysteriously. Cutie Mark Crusaders looked confuse and surprise. She continued, "I've seen this play before. I know where this would lead as one struggled with the changes. I understand your struggle of the changes after you all have earned your cutie marks."

"Really?" Cutie Mark Crusaders asked in surprise and shock, "You're not angry at us?"

"Of course not, silly fillies. The event has already set on stone. It was meant to happen, my little pony."

Nyx looked worry and concern, "If you knew this would happen, why didn't you stop me?"

"Or could have told me about my talk? Or even warn us about it?" Apple Bloom asked in concern.

Jade Adventure nodded, "This could have been avoided, madame. We all wouldn't have to go through this damn problem. No offense."

"Lesson and realization, little fillies." The mysterious mare answered calmly. Cutie Mark Crusaders were confused. She smiled happily, "Not everypony can easily adapted and fit to new changes after they earned their cutie marks. It takes times of patient, practice and understanding of their mark, abilities and themselves. And once they do, they know what they can do next especially you."

"I don't understand," Sweetie Belle said in concern.

Scootaloo nodded, "Yeah. Can you make it more understanding?"

The Mysterious Mare smiled, "You already know the meaning, little fillies. You are walking on your family's horseshoes and struggles about themselves."

Jade Adventure sighed, "You do realize that you're not making any sense?"

"I'm sure you do," The Mysterious Mare said in amusement, making the little fillies more worry and confused. She smiled, "Don't you have a customer to help? He will never earn his cutie mark if there was no one there to help him at his stage."

Apple Bloom gasped, "Tender Taps! We've got to go now! Thanks for reminder!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders trotted off as they headed back to Ponyville Town now. Nyx stopped as she turned and looked at the mysterious mare.

"Who are you?" Nyx asked curiously.

The Mysterious Mare slowly turned and gave a mysterious smile at Nyx, "Yuko the first Black Witch - Mystic Councilpony of Wisdom. And I'm glad you and your friends realized the mistakes and learned the lessons of changes. You all are ready for the next challenge. Good day..."

Nyx was little dumbfounded and surprise. She smiled back while bowed in respect, "Thank you, ma'am. I'll be going now."

Yuko smiled while nodded in agreement. Nyx turned and trotted off in following her friends to Ponyville. Mystic Councilpony of Wisdom turned and looked at the bright sun.

"This day keeps on getting interesting for a minute..."

* * *

 ** _"When you're afraid of something, you tend to ignore and abandoned it yet you yearned to be part of it. But nevertheless, you have friends like them, you will gain not only confidence but your strength and faith to conquer your fear..."_**

Cutie Mark Crusaders ran as fast as they can in reaching the musical theater. They entered it from backstage when they found Tender Taps, Hoofer Steps and his classmates were at it. They all smiled happily that they found him still standing here.

Tender Taps was surprised and shocked of their arrival, "What are you doing here?"

"You told me that you wanted to perform more than anythin', but I was too caught up in myself to listen." Apple Bloom explained, "You're the best dancer I've ever seen, and I'm here to convince you to get out on that stage!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders awaited their little friend to answer. Tender Taps looked nervous and worry as he watched his classmates went out to the stage in performing. He gulped in concern.

"Um, didn't I also tell you that dancing in front of other ponies is t-t-terrifying?!" Tender Taps chattered his teeth fearfully, "I don't know if you noticed, but that auditorium is full of other ponies! I can't go out there! What if I'm bad?!"

Apple Bloom smiled, "We can go on together! No matter what, you'll look good dancin' next to me."

Nyx nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I know what it feels to be scared. But when you have us to help, you can overcome anything, even the stage fright. It'll be fine. We promised."

Tender Taps hummed in concern before sighed, "All right, I'll do it. But I don't have my costume, and the backdrop is all wrong, and we don't have time to change it!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at each other while smiling. They turned to Tender Taps, "Leave everything to us."

After moments of preparation, Apple Bloom and Tender Taps worn the messy vests and hats, designed by Sweetie Belle. Jade Adventure has drawn her painting of large city-like. Scootaloo was readied with her bungee jump lines. Nyx placed her earphone while holding the paper clip. Everything is sets!

"I don't know about this..." Tender Taps said nervously.

Sweetie Belle smiled, "Don't worry, you'll be just fine!"

As the music stops, Tender Taps's classmates returned to backstage. It's almost time.

Nyx smiled, "Okay, this is it. Go out there and perform your moves!"

Jade Adventure smiled and gave Scootaloo a wink. The daredevil Pegasus to jump and replaced the colorful backdrop with city backdrop on the ground before returned to top level plank. They both gave each other a high hoof.

Apple Bloom and Tender Taps were at the stage now. It's time to perform their moves. This makes him more nervous and scared. As the music of jazz sounded, she danced a bit while alerting him to make a move. Unfortunately, he was too nervous and scared to dance.

Apple Bloom looked worry as she looked at Sweetie Belle and Nyx. They both shrugged in concern. Nevertheless, Apple Bloom make some clunky tap dancing across the stage before reaching to the front. She fell to the ground, causing ponies laughed at her. Tender Taps looked scared and worry yet pitiful at his friend.

Nyx sighed as she exclaimed, "If Apple Bloom can do it, then so can you! Can't be any worse than any of us!"

After an encouragement from his friends, Tender Taps slowly make his move in dancing. After a few steps, he slowly gained his confidence. He began tap dancing wildly and happily around the stage for the moment. He turned and climbed on the backdrop. He then flipped and landed to the ground while giving a long slide as his final move. He breathed and panted heavily yet proudly and happily.

Surprise, shocked and amazed by his performance; ponies gave the cheers and applaud to Tender Taps for his performances. Surprised yet happy and proud of it, he smiled as he finally did it. His friends smiled at him.

Suddenly, a glow ignited from his flank. Tender Taps turned to his flank as he found that he earned his cutie mark - a top hat and spotlight. Tender Taps squealed happily while dancing that he finally got it at last. Cutie Mark Crusaders smiled proudly of their achievement.

* * *

At Ponyville Town Hall, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Tender Taps were chatting and talking with each other about their success.

"I can't believe it! It's just what I always imagined it would be!" Tender Taps exclaimed proudly and happily, "And if it weren't for all of you, I wouldn't even have it."

Scootaloo smiled, "No problem!"

"Happy to do it, buddy," Jade Adventure remarked.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "It's what we do."

Nyx added, "Helping our little friends out from the trouble, no matter how long it takes."

Apple Bloom sighed, "I only wish I'd realized what you needed right away instead of mopin' around for no reason..."

"Well, either way, I hope you keep dancing." Tender Taps remarked

"You know, I just might! It sure is a lot of fun, and I'm pretty confident I can only get better." Apple Bloom said happily. Tender Taps smiled and nodded. She turned to her friends, "I'm sorry I was so silly about us all doin' our own things. If we hadn't, I might never even have tried dancin'!"

"Or find out I needed help!" Tender Taps added before he headed off and show off his cutie mark to everypony.

"Or even realized of what exactly are we doing and learning from now on," Nyx added happily.

Jade Adventure smiled, "I couldn't agree more."

"With each of us going out and trying things on our own," Sweetie Belle said calmly, "we'll be three times as likely to find ponies to help!"

Scootaloo nodded, "And trying new stuff might even make us better at helping them, like how I used my bungee jumping to change the sets!"

"My artwork for backdrop! That'd be so great!" Jade Adventure exclaimed.

Sweetie Belle added, "Or my crochet to make the costumes!"

"Well, one thing is for sure. The Cutie Mark Crusaders will never be the same." Apple Bloom said firmly. Cutie Mark Crusaders looked shock and worry. She smiled happily, "We'll be better!"

"You said it, AB!" Nyx exclaimed in agreement, "No matter how long or hard it may takes us to find the problem, we'll wait and solve it! After all, we're always best friends till the end."

Cutie Mark Crusaders smiled as they gave a high hoof happily, "Yeah!"

Behind Ponyville Town Hall, Yuko the Black Witch saw everything. She smiled proudly and happily at the fillies.

 ** _"Friendship throughout the Ages. This is the most important lesson - must not be forgotten,"_** Yuko the Black Witch smiled, **_"Just like Celestia and Luna, they learned their lessons very well. I can't wait to see how wise Nyx will become as her mother became."_**

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo  
Kira Tozer: Nyx Midnight  
Stacey Chan: Jade Adventure  
Colleen Clinkenbeard: Yuko the Black Witch/Narrator  
Charlie Schlatter: Gusty  
David Sobolov: Voltscar

 **Minor Casts:**  
Michael Dobson: Bulk Biceps  
Tabitha St. Germain: Mrs Cake, Hoofer Steps  
Travis Turner: Tender Taps

 **Cameo:**  
Peter New: Big McIntosh  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Brenda Circhlow: Zecora

 **Author's Notes:**  
1) **_Yuko the Black Witch_** is based on **_Yuuko Ichihara (xxxHolic Franchise)_**.

2) The **_narrating part_** is inspired by **_The Powerpuff Girls (True and Original Show)_**.

3) _**Demon Hunters**_ are based on _**Dragon Quest Heroes (Koei Franchise)**_.


	5. Ep 5: Gauntlet of Fire

**Episode 5: Gauntlet of Fire**

Rarity and Spike were at the cave. The dragon was carrying the basket while the white unicorn was collecting and putting the gems and crystals on the basket. And at the same time, she shushed at her friend, who was looking very hungry at the jewels. She turned and looked at the sleeping bats hanging on the ceilings.

"The last time I was here, I woke them and ended up with a mane full of bats!" Rarity commented in concern. She sighed in upset, "Oh, for once I wish unicorn magic wasn't so... luminescent!"

Spike scoffed, "If you're so worry about bats, why not ask Terrorcreep to come and help us? I mean he is a Vampire Pony. He communicates with the bats especially he own a Vampire Fruit Bat - Naughty."

"True... But I'm not quite custom with being accompanied by a Vampire Pony since he turned into a Batcreep from last Nightmare Night."

As Rarity continued collecting the gems, she heard some squeaking noise. She looked up and found bats were waking up from their slumber. She even saw some gleam lights on them, and even heard noise. And the only pony or dragon with her is...

"Spike! Spike! You'll wake the bats! Turn that off!" Rarity said in concern as she turned to her back. She gasped, "My goodness!"

Spike's body and scales was glowing brightly. And at the same time, he felt itchiness on him. He tried to scratch the itchiness out.

Spike groaned, "Ugh, I can't!"

And just before Rarity could do anything, the bats squeaked wildly as they dropped and flying straight at her and Spike. Rarity screamed in fear and worry as she took Spike immediately while escaping the cave at once. But they all gotten dirt and poops by the bats.

* * *

Deep in the Dark Forest, Drago was alone in the middle open field of the forest. He was meditating calmly and harmonically for a long time. He gasped as he opened his eyes at once. He was in shock yet surprise, but also his body glowed brightly. He smirked in amusement yet relief. He quickly get up and leave his quarter. He has to meet up with his cousins about his glowing body.

Within her main camp, Dark Xing and Mei Kai monitoring their cousins in their working progress via portals-like. Gusty and Song Wing were recruiting their local demons in building the army. Voltscar and Quake were training the army. Avalanche was gathering some supplies of meats, slugs and wines for the army to feed and eat. They need a strong and powerful army, in order to begin their invasion and conquest on Equestria, as well as taking revenge on Nyx and her friends for defeating their family and them.

Drago arrived and entered the main camp. Both Dark Xing and Mei Kai turned to their backs. They found him glowing in white light while approaching them.

"It is time?" Dark Xing asked curiously.

Drago smirked, "It is. This is no doubt very important. And I'll make sure that everything is under our control."

Dark Xing smirked in amusement, "Excellent..."

* * *

At the Castle of Friendship's Dinning Chamber, Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon were having their own lunch in private and peacefully. Lance Justicestrike continued training with Red Arsenal and Steel Blaze while Nyx and her Cutie Mark Crusaders were helping ponies about cutie mark problems.

"Now this is what I call a perfect lunch," Shadow Dragon commented calmly, "It's just us."

Twilight Sparkle giggled happily, "Yeah. I couldn't agree more, though I wish we could have invited more ponies to come especially my brother, my sister-in-law and niece."

"I rather them out of it especially Shining Armor," Shadow Dragon remarked in annoyance. This caused her to nudge at his chest hard. He groaned in annoyance, "Mares..."

"You really need to be sensitive with mares, Shadow Dragon, even though you have good relationship with Iris Crystal." Twilight Sparkle said in annoyance. She sighed, "Honestly, why can't you and my brother get along? You're both acting like children."

"It's not my fault that your brother won't leave me alone with you. I saved and protected you for couple of times. He's still at it again..."

"Well, I hoped that you and him can finally put this aside for once." Twilight Sparkle commented before she smiled and showing her lovely attractive eyes, "And now, let's just enjoy our lunch."

Shadow Dragon smiled as he leaned his face close to her, "I couldn't agree. Nothing can ruin this-!"

 ** _WAILED!_** The couples stopped as they spotted Rarity charged into the dining chamber. She was levitating Spike high. She put him on the table as the little dragon continued glowing and scratching his body.

"Twilight! There's something wrong with Spike!" Rarity exclaimed in concern.

Twilight Sparkle gasped, "What's wrong? Did you call Drake Trio for help?"

"We're here!" The familiar voice shouted.

Boomer, Rob and even Grunt entered the scene. They all also glowed brightly as well, but they don't feel itchiness as Spike has. Three of them gasped in shock and surprise as well.

"Ha! Told ya! Pay up!" Boomer exclaimed arrogantly.

Rob grunted in annoyance as he passed the blue beetle to Boomer, "I don't believe it. But how! Spike never make contact with the Dragon Lord or even registered at Dragon Land!?"

"I am Grunt..." Grunt said calmly.

Boomer nodded in agreement, "You betcha, big guy. Registered or not, Spike is still one of us. And he's the dragon, duh..."

"Smart-alerk..." Rob said in annoyance.

"Guys, I need help, not argument!" Spike grunted as he scratched his body, "Nngh! All of a sudden, my scales just started glowing and... burning!"

"Hmm... So, it is time..." Shadow Dragon said suspiciously. Everyone looked at him. He continued, "Mystic Ponies or even here doesn't have the history, but I've seen this before. It is the call of the Dragon Lord. Dragons glow whenever the Dragon Lord has need of them in the Dragon Lands. But like Boomer said, Spike is still a dragon, with or without registration."

"Great..." Spike remarked in annoyance, "H-How do I make it stop?!"

Boomer scoffed, "You're kidding me? You'd never done this before." Spike gave the glare at him. He yelped before cleared his throat, "Of course, you didn't. You hatched at Equestria, and never know about dragon culture."

"Well, either way - the only way to end the summons is to answer it." Rob explained, "We all must go to the Dragon Lands and see what the heck is going."

"B-B-But the Dragon Lands are full of... dragons! And they're ghastly creatures!" Rarity exclaimed in concern. She stopped as she saw Spike and Drake Trio glared at her. She cleared her throat, "Oh, oh, not you or your friends, of course, Spikey-wikey. But remember that rotten Garble?"

"Who's Garble?" Boomer asked in annoyance.

Grunt huffed, "I am Grunt..."

Rob sighed, "You know it. I hate jerks."

Spike gulped, " A bully and a jerk. How could I forget? He would have burnt us to a crisp if you weren't there. If I have to go to the Dragon Lands, would any of you come with me?"

"You're kidding me? Of course, we go!" Boomer exclaimed proudly. He jumped on the table. He sat down on it. He then held Spike closed to him, "After all, we're brothers-in-arms. No dragon gets left behind!"

Rob nodded in agreement, "I agreed. I shall go as well."

"I am Grunt." Grunt smiled.

Rarity sighed, "As much as I hated that ghastly land, I would gladly to put my support for you, Spike. Have no fear."

"Ooh! Oh my goodness, I'd love to! We are sadly lacking any information on dragon culture and customs. I could research them – maybe even write an article! This could be my chance to make a great contribution to the knowledge of Equestria!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed happily.

Everyone glared at her in annoyance. Was she serious about the knowledge than helping friends?!

"And be there for Spike, heh, of course." Twilight Sparkle said uneasily, "Sorry about that, I can easily get distracted by the knowledge to learn and understand. We should let Metalgear know about this."

"Yeah. I figures," Shadow Dragon sighed, "I'm going too, so as Dragoking. Not just for Spike, somepony gotta keep you out of troubles."

Twilight Sparkle groaned, "Stallions..."

Boomer hummed in concern, "I've gotta give ya a warning - the Dragon Lands are very dangerous for ponies. I'd be careful if I were you..."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Unlike the Ma Ponies, Japonies and Mystic Ponies; we're friendly to them since we make some trades for supplies and jewels, as well as requiring the wild steeds and soldiers for protection, such as Gutsy and Strict Stalker."

"He is right. Be alert and weary of the situation," Rob said in concern.

"Ooh! I'm sure I still have the dragon costume we used the last time we snuck into the Dragon Lands!" Rarity giggled.

"I think we might want something a little more practical this time." Twilight Sparkle insisted.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Can't wait to hear about this. If it goes wrong, we have to use Dragoking for the last line of defense. Dragons won't dare to challenge him since he's their ancestor."

* * *

At the Dragon Land...

"Hmmm... Well, it may be practical," Rarity remarked in disappointment, "but this disguise isn't flattering in the slightest!"

Twilight Sparkle groaned, "It's not supposed to be flattering. It's supposed to blend in!"

"Well, it's better than that green dragon costume Rarity has. That is ridiculous," Shadow Dragon remarked in annoyance, "the amateurs maybe fooled, but not the military officers or the monarch. They're very experienced and alerted of it."

Boomer groaned while shushed at his friends, who were inside the giant rock disguise-like. Spike nodded in concern as he and Boomer were sitting on it. Grunt and Rob were standing besides them. They all saw many glowing teenage or young adult dragons have arrived and joined for summoning and meeting. Something big is about to happen...

"Wow... That's tons of them," Rob said in surprise, "This must be serious..."

Boomer huffed, "Well, I'm just glad we're home sweet home. Haven't been here for a long time since we got stuck at the Demon Land."

Spike groaned, "Well, I'm not happy to be here after what almost happen to me, Pee-Wee. and my friends. I feel guilty for letting him get hurt by them."

"Hey-hey, look! It's our old friend Sparkle-warkle." The familiar yet jerkish angry voice called.

Spike and his friends turned to their back as they found the familiar group arrived at the scene. It's someone that Spike is not happy to see - Garble and his gang...

Rob hummed in concern, "I'm guessing that's the bully."

"It's Spike." Spike snarled.

Garble chuckled, "Are you sure your pony friends didn't give you a pony name?"

"It's nice to see you too, Garble." Spike remarked in annoyance.

"I didn't say it was nice to see you. It's not. I don't like you." Garble snarled as he pushed both Spike and Boomer out. He then took a seat on the rock, "Was I not clear about that?"

Spike and Drake Trio yelped in concern. Due to Garble's sitting weight, it took a heavy toll on Rarity been pushed down on both Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle. This made the ponies grunted in pain while muttered.

"Hey! That's my rock!" Spike exclaimed in anger.

"Oh, really? Then why aren't you sitting on it?" Garble asked in amusement.

And just before Garble and his gang could do anything, Boomer took a hard bite on the crimson teenage dragon's tail, making him screamed in pain. Rob used his pole in whacking and slapping Garble hard before Boomer jumped and thrown him off. Grunt attacked rest of his gang hard. Boomer got up on his rock disguise while helping Spike up as they sat down.

"Thanks guys especially you, Boomer," Spike thanked in relief.

"No worries! That's what friends and brothers are for!" Boomer said proudly. He turned and glared at Garble and his gang, who slowly recovered and stood up. He held his spear tightly, "You mess with him, you mess with all of us! Ya hear me?!"

Rob nodded in agreement, "If I were you, I'd listen to him and leave."

Grunt growled in anger while armed with his fists, "I am Grunt!"

Garble growled, "You wanna mess with me, shorty?"

Angered and annoyed, Boomer slammed his spear in whacking on Garble's head for few times before punched the crimson teenage dragon off. Grunt and Rob armed themselves in ready to engage Garble and his gang.

"Call me 'shorty' one more time, you'll get to see the ugly side of me!" Boomer exclaimed in anger.

Garble groaned in anger, "Why you little-?!"

"Is there a problem here?" The firm voice demanded, making Drake Trio gasped in shock. They turned to the front and found a black strong solid dragon with long tail, orange spikes, goat's horn-like and large wing worn silver armor entered the scene. He growled a bit, "Well, what's the problem?"

Garble gasped before he yelped in pain while clenched his stomach, "It's these guys! They attacked me and stolen my seats! They're the problem, sir!"

"Hey, that's not true!" Spike protested in anger.

Boomer nodded, "You're not actually gonna believe in this guy, aren't you, Echo Five?"

Garble scoffed, "As if! He believed in me because I'm his trusted lieutenant."

"The very same lieutenant who attacked the little guy and stolen his seat?" Echo Five asked in annoyance, making Garble yelped in concern and worry. He continued, "And for the record, I don't recall making a liar and troublemaker like you as my lieutenant. So if I were you, I'd move to some place else before things get ugly. Got it?"

Garble gulped in concern while nodded fearfully. He and his gang quickly headed off before they get into some troubles.

"You guys alright?" Echo Five asked. Boomer, Rob and Grunt smiled and nodded in agreement while thanked him. He smiled, "I'm glad to see you alive. I thought you all were killed at Demon Land."

Boomer scoffed, "Yeah, right. We're hard to get killed, captain!"

Rob nodded, "I agreed. Let's just say that we're lucky that we have good friends to help us."

"I am Grunt," Grunt smiled.

"You three have made me worry sick!" Echo Five exclaimed in annoyance, making Drake Trio yelped in fear. He sighed in relief before giving three of them a big hug, making Drake Trio yelped in pain, "But seriously, welcome back to living! And never ever do that again."

Drake Trio yelped painfully. Both Boomer and Rob groaned in pain, "Will do!"

Within the rock disguise; Twilight Sparkle, Rarity and Shadow Dragon awed in amazement and happy to see Drake Trio reunited with their former friend.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Who knew dragons have some emotional feelings?"

"This is truly beautiful..." Rarity said happily, "I feel the same way if we all get separated."

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "Yeah. I also feel the same way too."

"I would like to hear one, kiddos," Echo Five said in amusement. He then noticed Spike in front of him, "Who is he, Boomer?"

"That's Spike - son of General Spiketail," Boomer answered proudly while hold Spike near to him.

"Get out of town!" Echo Five exclaimed in shock and surprise, "Spike is Spiketail's Son?! How?!"

Drake Trio explained to Echo Five about Spike's Story and Adventures they have been through from Demon Land. Echo Five was in shock and surprise about it. It was so unbelievable for them to absorb.

"This is amazing and unbelievable," Echo Five sighed in relief as he shook Spike's claw, "It's great to meet you, Spike. Thank you for rescuing my teammates. You're just like your parents."

"Really? What do they look like?" Spike asked happily.

Echo Five smiled, "Your father looked just like you - brave, strong, firm and supportive to both dragons and ponies, but of course, he has some stubbornness, pride and greedy in him. But you also have the eyes of your mother - kindness, compassion and love. They always be there for their friends and never leave them behind. You're really them, Spike."

"Wow... I wish I knew my parents," Spike said in upset.

"I'm sorry too, Spike." Echo Five apologized before patted Spike's head gently, "But I'm glad you're alive. We thought everything we did was for nothing. Allow me to introduced myself - I'm General Echo Five. I'm was the founder, leader and member of Drake Trio."

"It is an honor to meet you." Spike smiled as he shook Echo Five's hand firmly. He hummed curiously, "But I thought Drake Trio is Boomer, Rob and Grunt only. I didn't know you were the member."

Drake Trio members remained silent yet surprise. They chuckled uneasily and concerned, making Spike confuse and curious. His pony friends felt the same way.

Echo Five smiled, "True, Spike. It was founded and made by me, your father and Torch. We protected and saved the land for so many times from evil especially allied with ponies against the demons during the Demon War. After that war, we moved on and enjoyed our lives. We passed our torches to the next generation."

Spiked awed in amazement, "Amazing. But who is Torch?"

And just before anyone could respond, the gigantic shadow loomed over Spike and his friends including other glowing dragons. They all looked up and witnessed the arrival of something big and terrifying that no dragon dare to face - the Dragon Lord. He is gigantic dark and grayish blue colored dragon with three crimson spikes, ram's twin horns, large wings and spade tail-like worn the black armor, ruby crown and a golden ring on his horn.

"That would be him..." Boomer squealed fearfully and softly.

Rob gulped, "Wow. He's gotten bigger as the real Dragon Lord now..."

"I am Grunt..." Grunt said in shock.

Echo Five nodded, "A lot have changes from last thousand years ago. I became the General of Dragon Army while Torch became Dragon Lord. It's quite shocking now, right? Advise - don't challenge him."

Spike gulped in concern, "Sweet Celestia..."

"Dragons of Equestria, hear me!" Dragon Lord Torch exclaimed proudly, "I have been Dragon Lord for longer than many of you can remember, and my reign has been extraordinary! Agree with me!"

The dragons including all of Drake Trio members immediately cheered wildly and proudly for Dragon Lord Torch. Spike and his pony friends were confused yet concern and worried. Dragon Lord Torch held his hand up in stopping the dragons from cheering.

Within the rock disguise, Twilight Sparkle whispered to her friends, "This is fascinating! Dragons are notoriously reckless, but they do whatever the Dragon Lord says!"

"Obviously," Shadow Dragon sighed in annoyance. He then looked at Dragon Lord Torch, "I just can't believe that giant is Torch."

"You know him?" Rarity asked curiously.

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah, from history - Dragon Lord Torch is the strongest, fiercest and powerful warrior among the dragons, he sometimes can be cunning and clever in planning some ambushes and traps for his enemies as well. And not only that, it's said that he is the only dragon that defeats Shendu, Tchang Zu and Dai Gui. You do not want to mess with him."

"Oh dear! I don't even want to know!" Rarity exclaimed fearfully.

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "Me neither. But amazing too! Torch is the first dragon defeated three Demon Lords! And I'm so happy to record about this especially this Dragon Lord, Drake Trio and everything from here. I'm so relieved to be here."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "I'd never understand why you enjoy doing research. You're just like my father."

Spike noticed a small figure flying near to Dragon Lord Torch. It's an ocean blue female dragon with short navy spikes, small wings, ram's short horns and spade tail-like. He awed in surprise and amazement.

"Who is that?" Spike asked curiously. His friends turned and looked at him. He pointed at the blue female dragon, "The one next to him! She's... She's beautiful and... Perfect..."

Using a gesture of binocular, Boomer spotted her, "No idea. But I can tell you why you talked like that. You liked her..."

Rob awed in realization, "Oh! I get it! Spike's in love! Spike's in love! Spike's in love!"

Grunt chuckled, "I am Grunt!"

"That's not it! I'm just... I just want to know about her! That's all!" Spike insisted in concern. His face burnt in red while smiling in amusement, "Plus, she's cute..."

"That's his daughter, Princess Ember, dummies," Grable answered in annoyance. Spike and his friends turned and glared at him. He huffed in annoyance, "What? I answered that question, didn't I? I wouldn't even look at her if I were you, unless you want Torch to eat you!"

Boomer groaned in concern, "He's got the point for once. Torch doesn't give the damn of how protective and caring we have for her, he'll chase after us and eat us alive! I don't want to be part of it!"

Echo Five nodded, "I agreed. I've known Torch for a long time. He hated some dragon boys go near to his daughter. Don't try and mess with him."

Spike gulped fearfully, "Got it..."

Dragon Lord Torch sighed as he continued, "Unfortunately, according to dragon law, it is time for me to step down. Sad, I know. Be sad!"

Dragons yelped as they quickly make some fake crying and sobbing, avoiding Dragon Lord Torch's temper. He quickly stopped them from it as he continued his speech.

"This is why I have summoned you – to compete for the throne in the Gauntlet of Fire!" Dragon Lord Torch said proudly and firmly. The dragons including Drake Trio and Garble's gang cheered wildly and proudly. Spike remained skeptical and scared about it. He continued while holding his purple scepter with crimson jewel, "Whomever has the strength and fortitude to retrieve this bloodstone scepter from the heart of the flame-cano will be crowned Lord of the Dragons!"

Dragon Lord Torch turned to the snake shape-like tall volcano with several crimson crystals. He flipped his bloodstone scepter right on top of its hole. The flames burst out from its mouth while its crimson light touched and passed through the dragons including Drake Trio, Garble's Gang and even Spike. Their bodies slowly dimmed and became normal.

Within the rock disguise, Twilight Sparkle squealed in amazement while writing it down, "When the scepter disappeared, the dragons stopped glowing! We are learning so much!"

Shadow Dragon sighed in concern, "Honestly, Twilight..."

"The Gauntlet is dangerous, for I designed it myself! Only dragons with my ferocity, strength, and determination will be able to finish." Dragon Lord Torch explained proudly and firmly, "And I expect you all to be ready for this, with honor and dignity! We will gather at the cliff when the sun is at its peak!"

The dragons cheered wildly and proudly, including Drake Trio. Spike looked skeptical and doubtful of the event. He turned to his friends especially the rock disguise.

"I don't want to be Dragon Lord or dragon toast, and I stopped glowing," Spike said in concern, "so let's sneak out of here!"

"W-What?! Are you kidding me?! Why?!" Boomer demanded in shock and upset.

"I see..." Echo Five said in concern. He sighed, "Alright. You're too young for this. By dawn, you'll go home. Tonight is getting dark. You will need some energy to travel back home. Take good care, Spike."

Boomer gasped as he grabbed and held Spike's shoulder while glaring at him, "Are you kidding me?! You can't be serious?!" He shook Spike frantically for few times, "I won't let you! I won't let you! I won't let you! This is the perfect chance to become Dragon Lord! I needed to be here!" He then cried and sobbed tearfully while hugging Spike tightly, "Please, don't leave! Don't leave me alone, brother!"

Spike sighed in annoyance as he got out of hugging, "I'm sorry, Boomer. I can't! I'm just a baby dragon. What could I possibly do against the thousands of teenage dragons in this competition?"

"Technically, you have highly possibility to against them since you went through lots of danger and adventure especially saving Crystal Empire twice," Rob reminded proudly. Spike gave him the glare. He yelped, "On second thought, let's go home!"

Grunt nodded, "I am Grunt!"

Shock and disappointed that his own friends turned on him, Boomer groaned in anger. But when he looked at Spike's cute yet sad pouty looks, it make him groaned in annoyance yet angry and guilty.

"Fine! Let's sneak out of here! Honestly..." Boomer groaned in annoyance.

Echo Five smiled, "Alright, go while you all still can."

Spike smiled in relief. He and his three dragons quickly pushed the rock disguise while sneaking away from the dragons. However, this did not go unnoticed as someone who isn't please with it...

"Ah! Where do you think you're going, little dragon?!" Dragon Lord Torch demanded.

The dragons quickly moved on both sides while forming a straight line. They all were looking at Spike and his friends. Echo Five and his team looked shock and surprise of it. Spike and his friends stopped as they realized that they have been spotted.

"So much for sneaking away," Boomer remarked in annoyance.

Spike gulped as he slowly turned and faced at the angry Dragon Lord Torch, "Oh, uh, hi, your Lordship. Uh, we were just going home!'

Dragon Lord Torch snarled while glaring at Spike and his friends, "You don't get to leave unless I say you can!"

Spike and his friends yelped in concern and worry. They're in deep trouble now until two certain dragons came to their sides...

"Dad, just look at him." Princess Ember said as she descended to the ground. She patted Spike's spikes gently, "He's just a runt. Besides, he doesn't even wanna compete. I'm not sure about his three friends. But let them go."

"He is rather tiny, heh-heh. I could squish him with my pinky claw," Dragon Lord Torch chuckled in amusement. This made Spike nervously chuckled while others looked at him. He growled in annoyance, "That wasn't a joke. It was a fact. When I want you to laugh, I will say "be amused!"

Spike gulped. "Of course, your Lordship! I, uh, guess I don't understand dragon customs. Another reason why I shouldn't compete."

Echo Five bowed down before Dragon Lord Torch, "Your majesty, please forgive them. They mean no disrespect to you especially the youngest one. He's very new and scared to this. I kinda let it slip while agree to let Boomer, Rob and Grunt to take him home. Allow me to take this responsibility."

Dragon Lord Torch sighed, "Very well then, General. I release you four."

"Thank you!" Spike bowed in respect. He turned to Princess Ember as he gave her wink and flirt, "And thank you."

Princess Ember sighed in annoyance as she rolled her eyes a bit. Spike and his Drake Trio then moved and pushed the rock disguise away as they headed off at once. She then flapped her wings as she flew off at once. As Princess Ember was flying to the sky, Dragon Lord Torch grunted while stopping her with his claw.

Dragon Lord Torch looked at his daughter on palm, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To prepare for the Gauntlet." Princess Ember answered in annoyance.

"No, you're not. You're not much bigger than that runt I just sent home!"

"But I'm smarter than most of these boulderheads and you know it!"

"Being smart won't help you win this Gauntlet! It was designed for a big, strong dragon to win, because it takes a big, strong dragon to lead!" Dragon Lord Torch explained firmly and angrily. He then shouted at his daughter out loud, "Besides, I said no!"

Princess Ember growled in anger, "I hate when he does that!"

Princess Ember then flew off at once after she was ticked off by her father's denial of her participation at Gauntlet of Fire. Unknown to any of dragons, Drago and his Demon Dragon minions overheard everything as they all smirked darkly and evilly.

"Good. This is perfect..." Drago commented in amusement.

* * *

At the resting grounds, the dragons chatted and discussed happily about the competition and desire to become the Dragon Lord.

"Ha. When I become Dragon Lord, I will make burps an official greeting!" Prominence said proudly.

"Ha, you?" Barry asked in amusement, "Please! When I win, I will pillage Equestria for all their pillows. Why should these ponies be comfortable while we sleep on rocks?"

Garble came in between both Prominence and Barry, "That's nothing! When I'm in charge, the first thing I'll do is get revenge on those puny ponies! They'll regret they ever crossed Garble! We'll take whatever we want from Equestria and burn the rest!"

Prominence and Barry hummed before smiled in amusement as they agreed to go with Garble's plans, though they only want the stuffs from Equestria only.

"You interest me, kid." The young arrogant yet cocky voice exclaimed in amusement. The dragons looked up and found Drago and his Demon Dragon Minions including Strikemaster Ice, MC Cobra and DJ Fist stood on the small hill's cliff before them. Drago smirked, "I like your style. You and I got some in common."

Garble huffed, "And you are?"

Drago and his Demon Dragon Minions jumped off the cliff while landed on the ground hard. It shocked and surprised them the local dragons.

"The name's Drago," Drago introduced himself, "Son of Shendu! Crown Prince of Demon Dragons! These guys are my best lieutenants - Strikemaster Ice, MC Cobra and DJ Fist. And behold, my Demon Dragon Minions."

Strikemaster Ice scoffed, "What's up, D-Guys?! Meet the best of the best dragons!"

"Let's rock this place up man! Coz the Demon Dragons are in the house! YEOW!" MC Cobra exclaimed proudly. DJ Fist nodded in agreement. MC Cobra sighed, "Yeah, big guy doesn't talk much. He let the fist do the talking."

The dragons gasped in shock and surprise about Drago being related to Shendu. They chatted in concern and shock about it. They wondered why the Demon Lord of Fire's son doing here, as well as wondering what is his plan and purpose of coming here. They all afraid of Demon Lords since they're very powerful and dangerous.

"Wait! Are you serious? You're really Shendu's son?" Garble asked in shock and surprise. Drago nodded calmly and firmly. He gulped in concern, "What brings you here? What exactly do you want?"

Drago smirked, "Isn't it obvious? I came here to compete the Gauntlet of Fire. I'm here to claim the title of 'Dragon Lord', in the name of my father and Demon Brethren!"

The dragons gasped in shock and surprise of what they just heard. They all chatted in concern and worry about it. They don't like where this is going with Drago's here.

Strikemaster Ice smirked, "That's right, y'all! D-Man's gonna win this game with flying colors! Don't mess with us especially our boss himself, y'all!"

"Yeah! You'd better watch yourselves coz we can be ugly when it comes to the fight!" MC Cobra remarked in amusement. DJ Fist nodded in agreement while snorted the smokes out and crossed his arms. He chuckled, "Yeah! You've got it right, my man!"

Garble hummed, "Okay. I get the point. But what else? You said you've got interest in me? Why?"

"Yeah. True enough..." Drago admitted as he approached Garble, "I know what it feels to be beaten and bested by the ponies and especially our little traitorous dragons. Believe me. They did the same thing to my dad and me. So I'm not gonna hold back. Join me, my brothers. And together, revenge will be ours! Those ponies are gonna be sorry for crossing our liness! And we can do whatever we want at that pathetic place! All you can eat and do buffet, dragons! Who's with me?!"

Some of dragons chatted in concern and reluctant about it while others like Garble and his gang were impressed, amused and convinced by him as they really want revenge on the ponies.

"Now that's more like it," Garble chuckled, "Me and my boys are in, Drago! You can count on us, buddy! We're gonna win this!"

Drago smirked in amusement and proudly, "Excellent. Let's start our training, boys. We need all the strength and skills we need to win this game!"

Demon Dragons, Garble and his gang cheered wildly and proudly while the local ones walked away as they don't want to be part of it. Unknown to any of the dragons; Spike and his friends overheard and saw everything behind the rocks on top of cliff. They quickly moved away from the area. They all looked worry and scared now. This is very serious.

"Damn it! This can't be good," Shadow Dragon said in concern.

Rarity hissed, "I can't believe that Drago is here too!"

Twilight Sparkle hissed, "Ooh! If he win the Gauntlet of Fire, he will lead the large invasion of our home!"

Rarity hissed, "Ooh! This is worse than Garble. I hope that burping dragon wins!"

"None of them can win! Equestria is in big trouble if any of them in-charge especially Drago!" Spike said seriously. If those creeps win, it's all over!

"Say what?! Is he including us?!" Boomer demanded Spike in annoyance.

Rob roll his eyes as he explained, "Well, since you have poor leadership, Spike can't trust you on that work."

"Excuse me, smart-ass?! In case you haven't noticed, genius; being big and strong are what counts! Meaning Dragon Lord Torch wants you out!"

"What was that?!"

Grunt groaned, "I am Grunt..."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "I don't think these three are qualified to be the Dragon Lord. And I still don't know if we can trust Echo Five too."

"But what can we do?" Twilight ask in concern. They are limited on time here!

"There's one thing to do, and only I can do it! I have to win the Gauntlet of Fire!" Spike exclaimed seriously.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends were in shock and concern about Spike's decision.

Rob pauses as he begins to speaks, "Either that's the bravest or dumbest decision Spike has made..."

"Both, genius..." Boomer added with a sigh.

"What do you mean you have to win the Gauntlet?" Rarity asked in concern.

"It's the only way to protect Equestria from the dragons." Spike said in concern, "You heard them! Drago recruited and rallied Garble and some dragons to his side! They have horrible plans for ponies if they or Drago win! So somehow, I have to do it!"

His friends were horrified and shocked by Spike's reasons...

"Spike, do you have any idea of what you're talking about?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

"There has to be another way. It's too dangerous." Twilight Sparkle said in concern and scared. Rarity nodded in concern. She continued, "Besides, if you win, you'd have to stay here!"

"She's right, Spike!" Rob exclaimed in concern. "You'd never go home again if you compete the competition!"

"I understand you, Spike," Boomer said in worry. He then patted Spike's spikes briefly, "You don't have to do this. Leave everything to us, kiddo. We'll make sure that the bloodstone scepter or the dragons won't fall into Drago's claws."

Grunt nodded, "I am Grunt."

"I know, but what if Drago did beat you and get the bloodstone scepter," Spike asked in concern, causing his friends to think. He continued, "I have to do this, just in case if you three got distracted or beaten up. There's no other way to keep my friends safe."

Pained and saddened by Spike's forced yet reluctant choice, both trio of ponies and dragons knew and understood him. They looked at each other as they all nodded in Sparkle who shed some tears off. Shadow Dragon approached and hugged her in comfort. They all turned and looked at him.

"Well, if you're staying to compete, then we're staying to cheer you on!" Twilight Sparkle said calmly and firmly.

"Drake Trio will stand besides with you! We will help you win or vice versa." Boomer said firmly and proudly.

Shadow Dragon nodded, "After all, we're family and we stick together as one."

Rarity, Rob and Grunt nodded in agreement. Spike smiled happily as he was happy to have friends and family be there for him.

* * *

By dawn, the dragons including Echo Five and Drago's team have been gathered at the cliff. Most of them donned the armors while some don't. Dragon Lord Torch stood before them as he's giving some instruction about the game. All of them were prepared for the Gauntlet of Fire. Spike and his Drake Trio has arrived and joined the party, just in time.

Surprised and shocked, Dragon Lord Torch noticed them, "I thought I released you, tiny one, along with your comrades!"

"We decided to compete. We are the dragons, after all." Spike explained.

"Are you sure? You can't even fly!" Garble exclaimed in amusement.

Drago chuckled, "That's a good one!"

The dragons then laughed in amusement including Drago and his team. Echo Five and his team, and even the golden armored and masked dragon were annoyed by it. Boomer jumped and whacked on Garble's face very hard, with his spear. The teenage crimson dragon yelped and groaned in pain.

Garble growled, "Why you little-?!"

"Garble! That's enough!" Echo Five shouted in anger, causing Garble quiet and annoyed. He continued, "You'll learn to respect others especially the ones that can't fly, understand?! If he and his friends join the fight, let them join."

"The General's right," Dragon Lord Torch agreed as he explained, "All dragons are welcome to compete, but they do so at their own peril! Flying to Flame-cano Island is the first of many challenges you will face in your quest to find the bloodstone scepter!"

With Dragon Lord Torch's roar and bursting of fire, the dragons including Echo Five and his team flapped their wings. They flew off to the Flame-vaco Island at once. Drago, his lieutenants and minions jumped on Demon Mount Dragons as they flew off at once.

"Good luck," Garble smirked as he has his claw out for shaking. Spike was about to respond it. He held his up, "Just kidding. I hope you lose."

And just before Garble could swing his tail, Boomer took a huge bite on his. He yelped and screamed in pain. Grunt and Rob joined and knocked him out off the cliff. He fell into the water.

"How's that, loser?!" Boomer asked in amusement, "I told you before! You mess with him, you mess with all of us!"

Emerged from the water, Garble spitted some of it out. He groaned while glaring at Spike and his friends, "I'll get you for this!"

Garble took a flight to the sky at once. Boomer jumped on Rob's back as they prepared to fly. They turned to Grunt and Spike.

"Aren't you flying with us?" Boomer asked.

Spike smiled, "Don't worry about me. I'm going for the swim!"

Grunt nodded, "I am Grunt."

"Okay, but watch yourselves. There maybe some obstacles coming to your way especially the water," Rob reminded his teammates.

Spike nodded in understanding. Rob flew off at once, with Boomer on his back. Spike and Grunt jumped and dived into the water. They both swarm at once. Following them is the large amount of seaweeds - disguised by three pony friends, who continued supporting and cheering for them.

As Spike and his four friends continued swimming across the water, they noticed something bubbling on the front. Emerged by the large orange water serpents-like, they shot the water sprays at the flying dragons.

Most avoided the blasts just in time while some got knocked by it, including Rob and Boomer. Noticed his friends unable to swim or fly out of water, Echo Five stopped and quickly helped his former teammates up while flying straight to the island.

Drago and his team avoided the attacks as quickly. As Garble and his team followed closely to their allies, the serpent's water shot at the teenage crimson dragon to roll back and hit the golden armored competitor. Garble recovered and resumed flying but the mysterious competitor fell straight into the water.

Spike and his friends spotted it. He and Grunt quickly swam down at once. They both managed to rescue him before he could have gone deep into the depths. They returned to the surface as they and their pony friends swam towards the Flame-cano Island for safe and recovery...

* * *

Spike and his friends arrived at the shore. They all checked on the mysterious competitor. Echo Five and unconscious Boomer and Rob have arrived at the scenes. Both of them slowly regained their conscious now.

"Hey, are you okay?" Spike asked.

The mysterious competitor coughed heavily. Spike removed the helmet at once for him to breathe and spit the water out. To his and his friends' surprise, he turned out to be not only female dragon, but also Princess Ember.

Everyone gasped in shock and surprise, "Princess Ember!"

Princess Ember groaned as she slowly get up, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Only saving your ungrateful scales!" Rarity exclaimed in annoyance beneath her seaweed disguise.

Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon shushed angrily, "Rarity!"

Spike and his Drake Trio quickly moved and blocked the view of the seaweeds, causing Echo Five and Princess Ember suspicious of it.

"Did that seaweed just talk?" Echo Five asked suspiciously.

Spike and his Drake Trio yelped, "No!"

Annoyed and irritated yet suspicious about it, Princess Ember approached the seaweeds while pushed Spike and his friends asides As she pulled the seaweeds hard down, it revealed nervous and embarrassed three ponies. Twilight Sparkle, Shadow Dragon and Rarity smiled uneasily. It shocked and surprised the dragons.

"Ponies?!" Echo Five and Princess Ember asked in shock, "What are they doing here?!"

Drake Trio chuckled uneasily about the ponies as their own friends glared at them.

"They're our friends!" Spike answered proudly.

"Friends?" Princess Ember asked in shock, "Dragons don't do friends."

Spike scoffed, "Well, this dragon does."

"Count on us too," Boomer smirked as he held Spike closed to him. He chuckled, "Drake Trio also make friends among ourselves, right, Echo Five?"

Echo Five groaned a bit before he sighed in defeat "He's right. Drake Trio is the team of all dragons, who can befriend and work together as one, even it's from ponies. After all, this was founded by three original members in the first place. Right, everyone?"

Boomer, Rob and Grunt smiled in relief that Echo Five hasn't forgotten about the principles and codes of Drake Trio Brotherhood. This surprised Spike and his pony friends.

"Whatever." Princess Ember said in annoyance as she grabbed her helmet from Spike, "I don't care as long as none of you get in my way. I have a Gauntlet to win.

Echo Five blocked Princess Ember's way while glaring at her, "Ember! Your father forbids you! You were not supposed to-!"

"I don't care what my dad said!" Princess Ember snapped at Echo Five, "I'll show him and every dragon who thinks I'm just a little princess there are better things than being big and strong!"

"Ember, I'd never doubt you and your ability especially how intelligent you really are. And in fact, you're strong too. It's just..."

"Just what? General?"

"Your father's just protective of you after losing your mother and losing his best friend - General Spiketail. He loved you so much. He couldn't lose you or get you hurt."

"Yeah, right. He has a funny way to show it to me," Princess Ember remarked in anger while clenching her helmet, "This is the reason why I'm gonna prove my dad of how wrong he really is! There's more to me than meets the eye! I'm not a little girl!"

 ** _SCREAM!_** Everyone looked and found Garble has been hit by a triceratops-like with catapult tail-like Slingtail's throwing rock. The teenage crimson dragon slammed to the ground hard. Princess Ember put her helmet on while three ponies hid beneath the seaweeds. Spike quickly hid behind his pony friends. This annoyed Drake Trio.

Garble grunted as he struggled in getting off the giant rock. He looked down and found Spike hiding behind the seaweed. He then pleaded Spike to help him. Though annoyed and angry with Garble for his bullying, Spike knew it's wrong to leave his enemy behind. Spike helped and pushed the rock as hard as he can. As rock moved, Spike fell to the ground.

"Ha-ha! Knew you'd do it. Your pony friends made you soft." Garble said in amusement as he kicked the dirt in covering him.

Spike groaned, "Uh-huh. You're welcome."

"For what? I didn't say thank you," Garble said in annoyance. He then sniffed in surprise, "Wow, you even smell like ponies." He continued sniffed from his back, "Or is it coming from over there?"

Garble turned to his back as he approached to the seaweeds while sniffed patiently and carefully. Drake Trio were armed and ready to attack Garble and his gang. Twilight Sparkle, Rarity and Shadow Dragon hissed while covering their mouths tightly. Something familiar to him...

"Uh, that's just me." Princess Ember made the gruff voice in amusement while pushing Garble back, "I, uh, robbed some ponies on my way over here."

"Huh, I like your style." Garble remarked in amazement. He then noticed her body and eyes, "Have I met you before? You kind of look like—"

"My, uh, old neighbor!" Spike moved to front of Princess Ember while looked around of his surroundings in making a name, "Uh, Sandy... Rockbeach!"

Everyone was in shock yet annoyed by Spike's make-up name. Sandy Rockbeach?! Was her serious about it?!

 ** _ROAR!_** Everyone turned and looked up as the slingtails continued shooting the rocks at the dragons. Drago and his minions jumped off their rides as they all dived and landed on the catapult lizard-like hard. They punched and kicked it hard for few times. They then all began climbing up the mountain. Anything or anyone they come across, Drago and his minions engaged and beat them hard.

"Stupid slingtails knocked me down! And not to mention, Drago and his gang are almost at the top of the mountain," Garble said in annoyance. He huffed, "But I've wasted enough time making small talk." He chuckled while pushing Spike aside, "Get it? Ha-ha! Because you're too small to win this! I'm funny."

Garble then flew off at once. Echo Five turned and looked at Boomer, Rob and Grunt as he wanted to know of who is Drago and why are the Demon Dragons doing here.

Rob chuckled, "Long story short - Drago also got summoned by Dragon Lord Torch to compete the Gauntlet of Fire since he is both demon and dragon. He's here to claim the title and scepter, so he can lead the invasion on Equestria! We'll be under Demon Lord's control for the rest of our lives."

"And that's why Spike and us got back to stop him before he could get the scepter," Boomer added.

Grunt nodded, "I am Grunt."

Echo Five hummed in concern, "This can't be good. And lucky for you that we're here. We have to stop him together."

Spike's Drake Trio smiled in relief to hear the news. Princess Ember removed her helmet as she turned and looked at Spike. Drake Trio did the same thing as well.

"Why did you cover for me? You could've had one less competitor." Princess Ember asked in surprise.

Spike hummed in concern, "I could ask you the same thing. You could've told Garble about my friends."

"Yeah. Why did you both help each other?" Echo Five asked in amusement and surprise.

"Well... I... er... It's just that-!" Princess Ember said in concern while blushed in red. She groaned, "I just want to return the favor to him for saving me, even though a dragon befriends the ponies. That's all!"

"Oh! Thanks! I'm glad that you help me, your highness." Spike smiled in embarrassment. He cleared his throat, "So... I want to help you too. I want to help you get your dad's approval for what you really can do."

"Oh! How thoughtful and kind of you are," Princess Ember said in surprise yet happy. She blushed in red, "No dragons have ever been kind to me, other than my dad and generals. And not to mention, I never did make a friend before."

Spike blushed, "Oh. I'm happy to be one, your highness."

"Please, little dragon, call me Ember. Your friends call me too if they want."

"Sure. But call me 'Spike'."

Both Princess Ember and Spike looked at each other lovely and passionately while their face burnt in red. The dragons and ponies awed in amusement and happiness.

"Yeah. If I didn't know any better, you two liked each other!" Boomer exclaimed in amusement, causing Princess Ember and Spike yelped while turned and glared at him. He chuckled, _**"Spike and Ember sitting on-!"**_ Boomer got his face got whacked by Spike and Princess Ember. He yelped as he fell down hard, "Ouch..."

"He likes to tease me... Sometimes..." Spike chuckled uneasily.

Princess Ember sighed, "Well, he's not Garble. That's one dragon I can't stand the most."

And just before Princess Ember could respond, she and her new friends heard the screams and noises. They looked up and found most of dragons got knocked out by the rocks.

"Yikes... That looks rough." Princess Ember said in shock. She took a deep breathe and released, "But that's what makes it a challenge."

"Are you kidding? Those boulders are huge!" Spike said in concern. He hummed before realized of the idea, "Hey, what if we worked together?" Princess Ember gave the suspicious glaring eyes at Spike. He continued, "You fly me up there, and I'll help look out for boulders, like a second set of eyes!"

"Wow... He must taken the liking on her," Boomer commented in shock.

Rob nodded, "Yeah. He really does have a crush on her."

"He's right. We need to work together for not only getting the scepter, we also have to stop Drago." Echo Five said. Princess Ember turned and looked at him in surprise. He cleared his throat, "I'll fill you in."

"Pssst! Spike!" Rarity called. Spike turned and found the seaweeds were scattered. He then looked up and found his three pony friends were inside the tree disguise. He approached them. Rarity asked, "Are you sure it's a good idea to team up with Ember? Echo Five, I understand because he used to be Drake Trio's leader and friend. You don't know them too well. And not to mention, time is of the essence. We have to stop Drago too."

Boomer scoffed as he and his two best friends approached, "Don't worry, Dramaty. We'll stop him!"

"And besides, we really need some backup," Rob said in concern, "Ember can be trusted since she's Dragon Lord Torch's daughter and he's the friend to Echo Five and Spiketail."

Grunt nodded, "I am Grunt."

"They're right, Rarity. We need some help. She could've told Garble about you, but she didn't." Spike said calmly, "I think we can trust her."

Twilight Sparkle hummed while looking at her book, "Her behavior does seem contradictory to everything I've noted about dragons so far. Echo Five's team seems very different too since they're willing to make friends and work together as one while others aren't keen of it."

"As much as I want to against this idea, Spike," Shadow Dragon sighed in concern, "We have to trust Echo Five, Ember and their allies. We need all the help to fight against Drago and his minions."

Spike smiled in relief, "Thanks, guys for putting your faith and trust on me."

"Spike!" Princess Ember called. Spike and his friends turned and approached her. She sighed calmly, "We've thought about it, and your plan makes sense. Let's do it."

"Really? Great! It's a deal!" Spike said happily as he held his claw out.

Surprised and shocked by Spike's gesture, Princess Ember shook the little dragon's claw gently. All of Drake Trio smiled in both relief and approval. Their alliance is complete as they're ready to fight with the enemies.

"Just so you know," Princess Ember added in annoyance, "this doesn't mean we're gonna pick flowers or exchange necklaces or whatever pony friends do.

Spike smiled in relief and happy about it. Drake Trio chuckled in amusement. Princess Ember growled in annoyance while glaring at her allies.

"Good luck. We'll meet you at the top." Twilight Sparkle said, "Come on. Let's get going!"

Rarity and Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement. He quickly summoned his Dragoking out. He and two mares climbed on Hydragoon's back as they began climbing up the mountain in reaching to the top. And at the same time, Twilight Sparkle used her Stealth Spell on them from being found and detected by the dragons...

* * *

Spike was on Princess Ember's back as he watched out for the rocks throwing at them both. Drake Trio members followed them from behind. They all were flying straight up to the mountain's entrance. And at the same time, they have to avoid Slingtails' rock throwing as most of the dragons got hit and knocked out.

Spike and his allies spent an hour in reaching to the top. They even spotted Drago and his minions have entered the entrance, followed Garble and his gang as well. They have arrived at the entrance. They all were looking at it.

"This is it." Echo Five said calmly and firmly, "Whatever happens we can't let Drago get the scepter. Or it'll be over for all of Equestria including the dragons."

Drake Trio members chatted and cried happily, "[Rob] Got it! No problem! [Boomer] I'm ready for this! [Grunt] I am Grunt."

Princess Ember turned to Spike while smiling, "Listen, Spike. I wouldn't have made it this far without you. So I guess, if you want to, we could keep working together." She cleared her throat, "I mean, just until we get through that tunnel."

Spike smiled, "Okay! Ready, guys?"

"READY!" Drake Trio members exclaimed proudly and firmly.

"Then, let's go in!"

Spike and his team charged into the mountain's entrance as they're now facing the dangerous obstacles...

* * *

Spike and his team traveled across the hallway of cave for nearly an hour. They arrived at the scene where a few of dragons stopped. They all encountered the cave's spike trapper from ceiling, walls and ground in trapping other competitors. They even spotted Drago and his minions dodged and jumped over the traps before entering the entrance. Garble and his gang struggled in following their allies.

Spike's team looked at each other as they all nodded in agreement. It's time of use their teamwork. They all flew together in avoiding the spike traps. They arrived at the end of first trap. They quickly entered the tunnel's entrance. Garble and his team finally got over it as they all breathed and panted heavily and exhausting.

Spike's team faced a new challenge - dodged the crystals trapper. Swift and quick, they overcome the traps as they arrived at the end of it. Spotted the crystal trap above Princess Ember, Spike quickly jump and pushed her out before it hit and trapped her! Spike and Princess Ember sighed in relief before looked at each other. They blushed in red while smiling. They yelped as they looked away while getting up from the ground. Drake Trio members chuckled in amusement.

Entered the second tunnel, they have arrived at the labyrinth and corridor caves-like with lava river across the area. But there was no sign of Drago and his minions.

"Oh, you made it!" The calm and gentle voice exclaimed, causing Spike's team to yelp in surprise. They turned to their right and found his pony friends were inside the spikes disguise. Rarity sighed, "Oh, we were so worried!"

"About us?" Spike asked before scoffed, "That tunnel was cake!"

And the next, Spike groaned as he fell on his back. Spike's team sighed in annoyance. Princess Ember hummed curiously as she looked at the ponies.

"How did you three get through?" Princess Ember asked in surprise.

Shadow Dragon chuckled uneasily, "You can thank to Dragoking. He took us a shortcut. He's really knows about this like his backyard."

Raised his head to top, Dragoking roared proudly and happily while stomped on the ground, causing Rarity yelped and go unbalanced. She was about to fall into molten lava. Spike and Drake Trio charged in while grabbing her spike's disguise as they pulled Rarity in before the lava fired the molten burst to the sky.

Everyone sighed in relief that she's safe from danger. Shadow Dragon has his Dragoking returned to his Summoning Crystal before his pet could cause any damage.

Rarity panted in relief, "Oh, thanks, Spike! So, as your friends."

Spike sighed, "It was nothing."

"Nothing?" Princess Ember asked in surprise, "You just risked everything to save her! And they're putting themselves in danger just to support you!"

"Isn't it obvious, princess? We're friends," Boomer answered proudly.

Rob nodded, "He's right. We've always looked out for each other!"

"Don't you have anyone who looks out for you?" Spike asked in concern.

"Not really. Unless I count you and others here." Princess Ember admitted. She hissed while shook her head. She gave the glare at Spike and his friends, "Which I don't! Because we were only helping each other get through the tunnel, and now we're through the tunnel, so that's it."

"Ember? What are you saying?" Echo Five asked in concern yet suspicious.

Princess Ember sighed, "Well, there's only one winner, one scepter, and one Dragon Lord. So I guess it's every dragon for themselves. It's has always been."

"Oh. So we aren't really friends?" Spike asked in heartbroken, "But what about Drago?"

"Maybe if we were in Ponyland," Princess Ember said in annoyance. She sighed, "but like I said, dragons don't do friendship. Our alliance is done. And don't worry about that demon, I'll get that scepter before he gets it. Goodbye."

"But princess-!" Echo Five was interrupted as Princess Ember flew off at once. Everyone sighed in upset to see her off. He shook his head, "My team and I will follow her. You all continue your journey. Do your best."

Echo Five flew off and followed Princess Ember. Spike sighed in upset as he and his team headed off at once. Unknown to them, Drago and his team witnessed the event.

"Let's get them," Garble snarled.

"No," Drago said calmly. Garble turned and looked at him. He smirked, "Let them lead us to the scepter. No need to waste our breath for the search. Once they do, we'll get it like taking a candy from the baby."

Garble annoyed and angered about it but smirked, "Okay. Let's do your way, boss."

* * *

For some minutes later, Spike's team walking across the corridors of tunnels while searching for the bloodstone scepter and Drago's Demon Dragons. So far nothing as they find. But Spike was too upset and sad for Princess Ember left him.

"I can't believe Ember ditched me." Spike said in upset.

"I'm really sorry, Spike," Twilight Sparkle apologized beneath her disguise, "She's really special to you."

"Oh, you're better off. She was only looking out for herself. She's just like all the other dragons." Rarity said in worry tone.

"She's not, though." Spike protested while clenched his claws tightly, "I know it. She saved me, even when she didn't have to. I don't care what she says. That makes us friends."

Shadow Dragon hummed, "I don't want to push your luck, Spike. But I hope you're right about this."

"Wait! Has anyone seen Boomer?" Rob asked in concern, "He was behind of me for the moment ago!"

Grunt shrugged, "I am Grunt..."

Everyone stopped at once as they looked around of the area and found Boomer is missing. Where could he be now?!

* * *

Princess Ember and Echo Five continued walking across the top level of corridor's tunnels for nearly an hour. They all stopped at once. The general wondered of why his princess stop. She slowly turned to her back, and they did the same thing as well. They all found Boomer stood before them.

"Boomer? What the heck are you doing here?" Echo Five asked in concern, "You were supposed to be with your friends to find it or stop Drago."

Boomer sighed, "I'm here to talk with Ember. And it's very personal!"

Princess Ember huffed as she looked away from Boomer, "There's nothing to talk about, Boomer. Leave me alone now, as the order of your princess! Go back and protect Spike, understand?"

"No! I ain't going anyway until our talk is really finished! You're making the big mistake! All of us have same goal - getting the scepter before Drago does! What's your deal about it?!"

"Look, Boomer, I already told you. Dragons don't do friends especially with ponies!"

"Yes, they do! Spike, me, Grunt, Robby, And even you guys especially you, princess! Don't you feel better and happy to have them as your friends?"

"I rather do alone than having friends. It keeps me focused on the mission. And trust me, it works this way."

"Really? Was that the only reason? Was proving your dad that you can handle it by yourself so important than the friendship? What are you afraid of?!"

Echo Five gasped, "Boomer, don't!"

Princess Ember growled as she turned and shouted at Boomer, "I'm not afraid of anything!"

"You like Spike, don't you?" Boomer asked suspiciously. It make Princess Ember blushed. He sighed, "And he likes you too, Ember. Do you know why?" Princess Ember remained quiet. He answered, "Coz he believed in you. He cared for you. You're his friend, and his crush. He wants to keep you safe as a team, just like how Drake Trio works. Your dad knows about it. So, what are you afraid of?"

Princess Ember sighed, "You're right, Boomer. I'm afraid. I'm afraid of Spike and his family getting hurt. They're very nice and friendly. And I'm happy for it. But if I was held hostage, they will have to sacrifice their goal for my safety. That's why I left."

"Ember, this isn't the first time we've been through hostage situation," Boomer said firmly, "And yeah, it's pain to our neck. But we'll figure something out to solve it, no matter how hard it is. And also, we choose live than goals. Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Lives are very precious to us especially our friends and family. It also proved that we have hearts and love. It's something that Demons never understand."

"Boomer..."

Boomer smirked, "Spike and others need us for not only Equestria, but also our home. Think about it, Ember."

Echo Five turned and looked at Princess Ember. She then have some dilemma and thinking. What should she do now?

* * *

Spike's team continued searching for the bloodstone scepter across the tunnels in crevasse. But so far, they found nothing.

Shadow Dragon groaned, "This is getting us nowhere..."

"Is it just me, or have we seen this crevasse three times already?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

"It's kinda hard to tell. They all look the same." Spike said in concern. He then noticed crimson lights from tunnel on his right. He gasped as he pointed at it, "Except for this one! Look!"

Spike's team quickly entered the tunnel. They stopped at once before the narrowed yet long route to the small island as they spotted the bloodstone scepter was on the chunk of rubies' top.

"We made it! I can't believe it," Rob said in surprise.

Spike nodded, "We're the only dragon to make it this far! It's finally over."

"Think again, brat!"

Spike's team turned to their back as they found Drago, Garble and their Demon Dragons and Garble's gang stood at the entrance. Drago and his minions approached Spike and his friends at once. DJ Fist jumped and slammed Grunt to the ground. Moving to the back, MC Cobra grabbed Rob by his shoulder. Garble grabbed and held Spike's spikes tightly.

"I'm not losing to a puny pony-loving dragon like you!" Garble snarled angrily.

Drago nodded, "Yeah. It's over, Spike. Your Equestria is history! I'll send regards to your family especially Twilight Sparkle. I haven't finish my barbecue food."

Spike gasped, "No!"

Shadow Dragon, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity yelped in concern and feared.

"We have to do something!" Rarity exclaimed in concern.

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Rarity's right. They need our help now!"

Twilight Sparkle gasped as she noticed from the top, "Wait! Look!"

Princess Ember and her team dived as they flew and knocked Drago and his minions off from holding Spike, Rob and Grunt. Garble knocked right on three ponies out from their disguises. Boomer, Echo Five and his team helped Rob and Grunt up. Spike screamed in fear as he was falling straight to the abyss. He suddenly got caught by a familiar friend...

"Ember!" Spike exclaimed in relief. Princess Ember smiled as she brought him up on the route. He smiled in relief, "I thought it was every dragon for themselves! Why did you save me?!"

"That's what friends do! And I am. I mean, we are. I never should have left you back there." Princess Ember exclaimed. She then groaned, "Agh, please don't make me talk about my feelings!"

Boomer chuckled, "I knew it! You like him!"

"Shut up, Boomer!" Princess Ember exclaimed in annoyance.

Drago and his minions slowly recovered from the attacks. They then spotted three familiar ponies were dizzy from their spikes. The ponies groaned and moaned in pain.

Angered and annoyed yet pleased, Drago stood up as he armed with his blazing fists. Garble, his gang and Demon Dragons also recovered as well. Twilight Sparkle, Shadow Dragon and Rarity gasped as they got up at once. The ponies moved slowly back while glaring at the Demon Dragons, who were approaching them.

"You're mine now!" Drago said darkly, "And this time, lunch is served!"

Shadow Dragon groaned, "Get back now!"

Rarity hissed, "Twilight, can't you-!"

"That would attract the attention!" Twilight Sparkle interrupted in concern, "We have to use our fists to fight them!"

Spike and his team spotted the situation. They were in shock and worry about their pony friends now. They have to help their friends now.

"Spike! Get the scepter!" Princess Ember ordered firmly to Spike. She turned to her allies, "Alright, let's save our friends. ATTACK!"

Princess Ember and Drake Trio members charged and attacked Drago and his Demon Dragons. Grunt and DJ Fist battled with each other through punches and kicks. Rob charged and battled with MC Cobra, who used his speed in dodging and attacking him with fury and swift. Boomer and Strikemaster Ice fired their **_Dragon Flames_** at each other, and they're also punching and kicking. Princess Ember held Garble against the walls. Echo Five battled with Drago.

Shadow Dragon, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity punched and kicked both Garble's Gang and Demon Dragon Minions off while not using the magic on them.

DJ Fist and Grunt continued punching at each other hard and fierce for few times on head, body, hands and legs for few times. DJ Fist punched on Grunt's face very hard. Grunt turned and fired his Dragon Flame at him off for few times. Grunt got up and gave a hard punch on DJ Fist off before swinging his tail in hitting DJ Fist off to the entrance.

Rob and MC Cobra were on armed and readied to attack. Each time Rob swung his pole or punches at MC Cobra, the speed Demon Dragon dodged while punching and kicking the geek dragon out for few times. As MC Cobra was about to attack from behind, Rob quickly tripped him by a pole. MC Cobra was thrown straight to the walls hard.

Strikemaster Ice and Boomer charged in. They threw some punches and kicks at each other while dodging and avoiding the attacks quickly for few times, though they got some hits. They both armed and fired their **_Dragon Flames_** at each other for a long time. They stopped for a brief rest. As Strikemaster Ice fired his **_Dragon Flame_** , Boomer slide down while thrust his Fire Punch on the former's guts hard. Strikemaster Ice got knocked out.

As dragons and three ponies continued battling with Demon Dragons, Drago and Garble noticed Spike is reaching to the ruby crystals. They growled and roared in anger while struggled and quickly moved Echo Five and Princess Ember aside. They all chased after Spike as they're almost on him.

Echo Five jumped and slammed Drago to the ground while Princess Ember grabbed and pulled Garble back. Both Drago and Garble growled as they turned and attacked both Princess Ember and Echo Five. Garble held Princess Ember to the ground while Drago and Echo Five continued punching and kicking at each other swift and fierce.

Spike stopped at he found his friends are in troubles. He briefly turned looked at the scepter. It's his chance but his friends need him now. Spike jumped and kicked Drago off, before he turned and jumped on Garble's back while pulling the latter's ear tightly. Garble growled as he grabbed and thrown Spike off to the edge. Boomer grabbed and held Spike's claws tightly, just in time.

As Drago jumped and kicked Echo Five off, two of Drake Trio members charged and attacked him from behind. Grunt charged in as as he was about to punch him. He jumped and gave a swipe kick on him. Rob charged in as he swung his pole at Drago, who dodged and avoided the attacks. He gave Rob a hard uppercut punch. Drago growled and roared at them both.

Twilight Sparkle noticed Drago defeated Drake Trio team. She was about to help but stopped by Shadow Dragon,. Echo Five recovered as he charged and attacked Drago. They both continued punching and kicking at each other fierce and quick for few times.

Princess Ember and Garble glared and held their claws at each other while growling angrily.

Garble frustratedly grunted, "I'm sick and tired of all of you helping each other! Dragons don't do helping!"

"These dragons do!" Princess Ember corrected.

Princess Ember grabbed and thrown Garble at Drago off, causing them fall right on their defeated gang. Twilight Sparkle, Shadow Dragon and Rarity sighed in relief. Upon heard the some commotion from behind, they quickly hid behind the spikes disguises at once before they get busted.

Boomer struggled in getting Spike up. Princess Ember and Echo Five came and helped him up. Spike smiled and thanked them. He headed towards the ruby crystals. He climbed on them. He then grabbed the bloodstone scepter.

A sudden fire energy-like from scepter surged through Spike's body, making him surprise and shock. Spike shook his head as he fired his scepter up, firing its blazing fire blasts to the sky. Everyone awed in surprise and amazed as they realized the competition is over. Drago and his Demon Dragons got recovered as they witnessed the event.

Drago snarled, "We'll be back, Spike! I can promise you of that!"

As Drago's crimson eyes glowed, the black smoke emerged from the ground as it covered him and his gang. For the moment later, the smoke dispersed. Garble's gang were left behind. Drago and his minions disappeared...

Princess Ember smiled proudly and happily to see the event. Garble got up as he approached and readied to attack her.

"Leave her alone!" Spike demanded angrily.

"What? You?!" Garble asked in shock, "You have the scepter?! But that means that you're..."

Princess Ember interrupted as she bowed down, "The Dragon Lord. Dragon Lord Spike."

Drake Trio and all of the dragons bowed down as well, including angry reluctant Garble. Spike has won the competition as the new Dragon Lord.

"That's right!" Spike said firmly, "Uh... Now, go start your long journey home. And give every dragon you see on the way a hug. Don't tell them why. This will be your punishment for helping Drago and his Demon Dragons!"

"Awww! But that'll be super embarrassing!" Garble protested.

"You heard him. Leave and do your job, punk!" Boomer exclaimed in amusement.

Garble groaned in anger and annoyance as he immediately left the Flame-cano Island. He even began hugging any dragon he encountered including Drake Trio members.

With all of the dragons left the tunnel, Spike approached Drake Trio friends, along with his pony friends. They have some discussion about their future.

"Dragon Lord Spike." Princess Ember said in amusement, "Hm, has a nice ring to it."

Spike smiled as he passed the bloodstone scepter and its energy surge to Princess Ember, "Dragon Lord Ember sounds a lot better."

Everyone gasped in surprise and shock by Spike's action. He's passing his title to Princess Ember?! What was that about?! Why?!

"The Dragon Lord is whoever brings the scepter back to your father! Besides, you'll make a great leader. Plus, you got Echo Five and some Drake Trio to help you," Spike explained calmly and happily, "I was just doing this to protect the ponies. But I know you'll protect them just as well as I would have."

Boomer smiled, "The kid's got the point. You and Echo Five are the only dragons we can count on."

"You sure about this?" Princess Ember asked.

"Absolutely. My home is in Equestria with my friends." Spike said happily.

Boomer smiled, "Three of Drake Trio will be with Spike too. Equestria is also our home too."

Rob nodded, "Yeah. After all, we make a vow to protect him from danger. Spike is one of us. He's one of Drake Trio Brotherhood."

"I am Grunt," Grunt remarked happily.

"very well, I understand. But just stay out of troubles, got it?" Echo Five asked in amusement. Boomer, Rob and Grunt saluted. He saluted back, "Good luck, soldiers. And take good care of our brother."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Drake Trio exclaimed firmly.

"Well, you'll have at least two friends here too." Princess Ember commented. Spike charged and hugged her happily. She yelped, "What are you doing?"

Spike smiled, "It's called a hug!"

"Oh. I don't know if I like it." Princess Ember said in concern. She smiled, "But... okay."

Spike hummed happil as he continued hugging the blushing Princess Ember while she patted his head gently. And at the same time, she gave him a kiss by head. Everyone awed happily to see Princess Ember and Spike hugging.

Boomer chuckled, **_"Spike and Ember sitting on the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_**

* * *

Dragon Lord Torch was sitting on his throne chair as he was waiting for the dragons returned here. He then heard some noise and even crimson spotlights. He turned and looked at his back. He found Princess Ember, Echo Five and other dragons make their way back to the throne chamber. Princess Ember and Echo Five approached Dragon Lord Torch.

"Ember? You?!" Dragon Lord Torch asked in surprise.

"I know you didn't think I could do it," Princess Ember said firmly, "but I did."

"I expressly told you not to do it, because you're not—!"

"I'm not big and strong. I know. But you know what? I won anyway. So maybe it takes more than just being big and strong to be a good Dragon Lord!"

Echo Five nodded, "She's right, your majesty. She overcome most of obstacles. I saw it with my own eyes. I would like to review them for you if you want."

"Later, general. In private between us alone," Dragon Lord Torch said calmly before he turned and looked t Princess Ember, "And I was wrong, Ember. You might not be big, but you are strong and smart, and perhaps that counts for more than I thought. You will make an excellent leader."

"Thanks, dad." Princess Ember thanked as she landed on her father's nose gently. She turned to her dragon citizens. She exclaimed, "Agree with him!" The dragons looked surprise and confuse by her authority. She giggled, "Just kidding! That's not gonna be my thing."

Dragon Lord Torch laughed in amusement before he spoke firmly, "Dragons, hear me! I present to you our new Dragon Lord, Ember!"

The dragons cheered happily and proudly to Ember as the new Dragon Lord. Princess Ember flew to midair while waved to them. Echo Five and Dragon Lord Torch smiled proudly while looking at her. Suddenly, Garble appeared and hugged Dragon Lord Torch's nose, making him noticed it.

"Hm? What is the meaning of this?!" Dragon Lord Torch demanded.

Garble gulped fearfully, "I can't tell you!"

Princess Ember giggled in amusement to see Garble's facing his punishment for helping Drago and his Dragon Minions. Spike and his friends smiled as they all watched the event on the hill's edge.

"Well, that ends everything," Shadow Dragon commented in relief, "Now we don't have to worry about our flanks and alliance with dragons."

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "You did well, Spike. With Ember as Dragon Lord and Echo Five as her general, the ponies will be safe and you've gained us two powerful allies."

"And two new friends!" Spike added.

"Plus, Ember said I could write to her anytime I had questions about dragon culture!" Twilight Sparkle commented happily, " With this much information, I'll be able to write a whole book on dragons!"

Shadow Dragon huffed, "Oh Twilight... What would I do with you?"

Rarity giggled, "And I gained tons of ideas for a new line of camouflage clothing! I think I'll call it 'Camo-Maud'!"

"And don't forget," Boomer smirked in amusement while looking at Spike, _"Spike got crush! Spike got crush! Spike got crush! And her name is Dragon Lord Ember!"_

Spike groaned in annoyance, "I'm gonna kill you, Boomer!"

Spike then chased after Boomer around of their friends. Their pony friends, Rob and Grunt laughed in amusement. Boomer loved and enjoyed teasing Spike a lot especially when it involved his crush on Princess Ember...

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Alin Milner: Princess Ember  
Benjamin Diskin: Boomer Bang  
Rob Paulsen: Rob  
Vin Diesel: Grunt  
Michael Rosenbaum: Drago  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Tabitha St Germain: Rarity  
Jason David Frank: Echo Five

 **Minor Casts:**  
Matt Cowlrick: Dragon Lord Torch, Barry  
Vincent Tong: Garble  
Mike Erwin: Strikemaster Ice  
Jeff Fischer: MC Cobra

 **Cameo:**  
Nicole Oliver: Prominence  
Vanessa Marshall: Dark Xing  
Dee Bradley Baker: Dragoking

 **Author's Notes:**  
1) This served the connection to **_JusSonic's MLP Universe_** but there are some differences: **_Zygon_** is **_Princess Ember's_** love interest while **_Echo Five_** actually knew Spike from **_JusSonic's MLP Universe_**. Originally I want to put his team (Rocket, Dave and Chuck and Eddie) here but found it distracted because there isn't characteristic in them much.

2) There was originally dramatic scene - Twilight Sparkle was originally to be held hostage by Drago for Spike to trade his scepter for his mother's safety. But Spike has the plan by throwing his off while rescuing Twilight Sparkle in time. Princess Ember will then battle with Drago to get the scepter. And in the end, the dragons will rally together with Spike and Princess Ember to fight and drive Drago and his minions out. But I found it out to be difficult and hard to fit in, and not to mention - dragons don't easily accept the ponies as Ember and Drake Trio are.

3) This is also my favorite episode but very challenging in adapting the story to my version especially I shipped both Spike and Princess Ember.


	6. Ep 6: Past and Future Defines Chances

**Episode 6: Past and Future Defines Chances**

At the Castle of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle brought the wheeled tray of table setting tools to the dining hall. Shadow Dragon and Starlight Glimmer were there as well. Princess of Friendship is giving a new lesson to her reformed pupil.

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "I hope you're ready for the next lesson, Starlight. This one is very important."

Starlight Glimmer nodded nervously, "Okay, I'm ready." She inhaled and exhaled for a while. She noticed Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon looking at her oddly. She looked awkward and confuse, "Uh... What am I suppose to do?"

Shadow Dragon sighed in annoyance, "Do you always rush things? Did Amon taught you be very quick of learning?"

Starlight Glimmer groaned in annoyance and frustration, "Well, he used action than words. So, I've gotta be prepared and expected for anything."

Twilight Sparkle giggled, "No need. You can relax now. In fact, the next lesson is simple only. I just want to make sure you're ready for this dinner. Princess Celestia will be joining us tomorrow night to see how the friendship lessons are going!"

"If it's just you, me, Shadow Dragon, Princess Celestia, why are needing more plates?" Starlight Glimmer asked curiously while looking at the plates.

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Well, the whole point is for you to bring a new friend. That way, the princess will see for herself just how far you've come. And how good a teacher you have."

"Well, I can't choose. I like all your friends."

"That's the best part! You have to make a new friend!"

"New friends?" Starlight Glimmer asked. She hummed in thinking before smiling, "Hey, maybe I'll just force friendships by magically enslaving the entire population of Ponyville!"

Annoyed and angered by her pupil's planning, Twilight Sparkle exclaimed, "Starlight!"

"Kidding!" Starlight Glimmer explained before laughed nervously.

Shadow Dragon sighed in annoyance, "Well, you'd better stop with the jokes for now. Make one wrong move could attract some unwanted attention especially from Dark Sacred Knights. They're still keeping an eye on you. Gallant Gamma is on duty now."

Starlight Glimmer groaned in annoyance, "Wow, you sure have a dry sense of humor."

"I don't jokes or even taken it so lightly from anyone especially from you. And it's not funny either."

"You still don't trust me? Why am I not surprise? Coming out from traitorous Dark Mystic Pony..."

"It's called being caution and alerted, missy. Watch that tone of yours, Starlight Glimmer! I can easily get tempered!"

And just before Starlight Glimmer and Shadow Dragon could argue, Twilight Sparkle intervened the argument between them both.

"Okay, that is enough, both of you!" Twilight Sparkle sighed calmly as Shadow Dragon and Starlight Glimmer calmed down. She continued, "Starlight, why don't you go, find and make new friend? Once you did, bring him or her here for introduction. I'll deal with my boyfriend here."

Starlight Glimmer sighed, "Alright. I'm going now."

As soon as Starlight Glimmer left the dinning hall, Twilight Sparkle turned and gave the glare at Shadow Dragon, who was still annoyed and confused by her angry looks.

"Do you always have to be so suspicious on Starlight Glimmer?" Twilight Sparkle asked in annoyance, "I told you about her past before. So, you have to-!"

Shadow Dragon sighed as he interrupted the talk, "I know, Twilight. And I'm trying to give her the benefit of doubts. And it's not easy too."

"I understand, Shadow Dragon." Twilight Sparkle said calmly as she patted Shadow Dragon's left shoulder, "But do you trust me? I still love you, Shadow Dragon."

"Well... I, uh..." Shadow Dragon nervously muttered before looking at her pouty eyes. He sighed in defeat, "Of course, I trust in you. But it takes time to give her a chance."

Twilight Sparkle sighed in relief, "Thanks, Shadow Dragon."

They yelped in surprise as they heard some wrecking noises and girl's screams. They both knew of what's going on especially when it comes from Metal Ponies.

Twilight Sparkle groaned, "METALGEAR!"

Metalgear entered the dining hall while showing optimistic yet calm looks, "Yes?"

"We need to talk..." Twilight Sparkle said dryly, "We seriously need to talk about your problem with Starlight Glimmer..."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Oh boy..."

* * *

Starlight Glimmer walked across the Ponyville Town in search for new friends. However, she wasn't alone as she was followed by a humanoid elf warrior with white long ponytail worn the dragon visor-like, crimson-white armor-like with crimson shoulder plate and crimson cape. She groaned in annoyance while not being surprise. The Dark Sacred Knights are still keeping an eye on her.

Starlight Glimmer groaned, "Still following me? Gallant Gamma, I presume?"

"Yes, I am. Both Equestria and Mystic may have believed in you, Dark Sacred Knights aren't." Gallant Gamma said in annoyance yet calmly, "Until I know you speaks the truth, you're not off the hook. Understand, Amon's Pet?"

"Whatever. I just need to focus on the mission now." Starlight Glimmer sighed, "Let's see. Make new friends in Ponyville, the friendliest place in Equestria. Shouldn't be hard..."

"Need to make a new friend, huh?" Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily as she appeared and surprised before Starlight Glimmer, "I know just the pony for you!"

Pinkie Pie dragged Starlight Glimmer to the Sugarcube Corner's kitchen, whereas Gallant Gamma chased after them both. As the Crimson Knight remained outside, the party pony brought the reformed student into her home's kitchen. The girls faced at Mrs Cake, who was spraying the creams on the baked white cake.

Pinkie Pie smiled, "Miss Starlight Glimmer, meet Mrs. Cake!"

Mrs. Cake smiled while waved to Starlight Glimmer, "How are you, dearie?"

"Are you baking? Can I help?" Starlight Glimmer asked happily.

As Mrs Cake spraying the cream on the cake, Starlight Glimmer used her magic in baking the cake for 2 minutes. It surprised Pinkie Pie.

"Wow, Mrs. Cake! Look what your new friend made you!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in amazement.

As Mrs. Cake looked up, she gasped in shock, "Howza-wowza! A-Are you trying to put me out of business with your fancy magical-thingy-whatsit cake?!"

Starlight Glimmer gulped in concern, "Sorry..."

"Interesting," Gallant Gamma said in surprise while watching the event from outside window, "Despite her baking skills with magic, the Earth Ponies do not appreciate it. Why? This could have done at ease. Stubborn as mule."

As Starlight Glimmer put on the table near to the angry and annoyed Mrs Cake, Pinkie Pie approached to it. She took a bite on the chunk of it. She hummed happily as she continued eating the cake. Starlight Glimmer giggled uneasily as she quickly leave the kitchen at once before she getting into troubles. Gallant Gamma continued following her now...

As she had finish with the cake, Pinkie Pie turned and found Starlight Glimmer left. She sighed in disappointment while looking at the angry Mrs Cake, who huffed in annoyance while looking away.

* * *

Laxtinct brought and guided Starlight Glimmer to Ponyville's Military Training Ground, where most of brave and strong stallions and mares were recruited and trained for combats and rescue operation. Blazefist and Bladestrike were supervising the program, with the help of Sweetie Drop and Lyra Heartstrings in their Secret Service Disguise.

"Here we are! Ponyville's Military Training Ground!" Laxtinct exclaimed proudly and firmly, "The Best Training Camp ever!"

Starlight Glimmer hummed, "Really? When did you start this program? I'd never heard of it."

"Happens after your infiltration and time travelling. Metalgear even make some reports about the security problem."

"Right... Metalgear..." Starlight Glimmer grunted while gritted her teeth, "What am I not surprise about this?"

"Cheer up. Come on. Let me introduce to my buddies," Laxtinct said happily as he and Starlight Glimmer approached both Blazefist and Bladestrike. He cleared his throat, "Blazefist and Bladestrike - my brother and adoptive father."

"Hey there," Blazefist greeted.

Bladestrike bowed in respect, "Welcome to the Training Ground."

"Thanks." Starlight Glimmer bowed in respect. She smiled, "Hey, do you think I can try this workout? I'm good at martial art skills."

"Really? You do realize that this does not involved with magic?" Blazefist asked in amusement. He scoffed, "I think it's best that you don't-! WOW!"

Starlight Glimmer grabbed and thrown Blazefist straight at the recruits and table of all foods hard to the ground. Bladestrike and Laxtinct were in shock and surprise. She smiled uneasily.

"Was that good enough?" Starlight Glimmer asked curiously, "Was I made as the recruits?"

Blazefist and the recruits groaned and moaned in pain. Bladestrike and Laxtinct were dumbfounded and concerned about it.

"I don't think you need training," Bladestrike said in surprise, "Since you were trained by Amon. And you wreck my Bak Chow Bun. That was my favorite food."

Laxtinct nodded as he helped Blazefist and the recruits up, "Yeah. You've quite give my brother and recruits a big beat down. You seriously need to control your strength."

"Oh. Right..." Starlight Glimmer said in awkwardly and embarrassment, "Sorry..."

Gallant Gamma hummed, "It appears Amon taught her well in martial art skills. She's not defenseless as we thought. This is getting interesting."

* * *

Applejack brought Starlight Glimmer to the Sweet Apple Acres. They headed straight to the Apple Orchid field where they found Big McIntosh apple-bucking on the apple trees. They both approached him.

Applejack smiled, "I think I have just the pony for you, Starlight. Meet Big Mac!"

Big McIntosh nodded, "Eeyup!"

"He's not much of a talker."

"Nnope."

"Oh, that's too bad. I love a good conversation." Starlight Glimmer commented in disappointment.

After some thoughts, Starlight Glimmer smirked in amusement. She fired her magical spell as it flown and entered through Big McIntosh's mouth for the moment. The Apples looked surprise and concern about it.

"Eeyup-yup-yup-yup-yup-yup-yup-yup-y-y-y-y-you did something! Whoa! What's happening? I feel really weird! I'm talkin' so much! And I'm so articulate!" Big McIntosh exclaimed in motormouth movement, "Enunciating with such precise pronunciation! Annie Apple awoke and accidentally ate an auburn azalea!" He screamed in fear, "Make it stop!"

With Big McIntosh running away, Applejack turned and glared at Starlight Glimmer.

"I can't be friends with somepony who doesn't talk," Starlight Glimmer said in concern. Applejack growled angrily. She gulped in concern, "...And I guess my first instinct shouldn't be to magically command ponies to act the way I want them to?"

"Fix my brother now!" Applejack exclaimed in anger.

Starlight Glimmer groaned, "Alright, I'll change him back!"

Starlight Glimmer approached Big McIntosh as she used her magic to restore his motormouth voice into normal. Gallant Gamma also watched the event.

Gallant Gamma sighed, "She has no manners at all especially making ponies do what she wanted them to do. Truly annoyingly."

* * *

Saber Dragoon brought Starlight Glimmer to Bueno Nachos Restaurant as he was introducing her for his usual and daily foods. He even introduced his pet Ace the Naked Mole Rat to her. With all of his food - nachos, tacos, burritos, chimichanga and quesadilla brought to their table; both Saber Dragoon and Ace dug, ate and put all of the foods into their mouth swiftly. Starlight Glimmer hummed in surprise yet concern and dumbfound.

"Wow... You really enjoy these... Tenochtitlan Basin Spicy Foods?" Starlight Glimmer asked in surprise. She turned and looked at Ace, "I'm surprise that a naked mole rat like this guy can see, even though he's supposed to be blind and lived in dark underground. And not to mention, he can eat anything."

Eating his food, Saber Dragoon scoffed while muttered happily, "Well, you don't know the half of it. Ace is actually an artificial naked mole rat - done by Shorty Thinking. He can see clearly and even eat anything, almost like an elf or human. Crazy, right?"

Ace giggled while muttered happily in eating his food, "Mm-hmm! Crazy!"

"Besides, you should try it," Saber Dragoon insisted happily in his high-pitch voice, "It would make other ponies to befriend with you. After that, ponies can talk whatever they want especially when it involved with detective stuffs. And word of advice, don't puke at me."

Starlight Glimmer hummed in concern as she looked at her burrito, "Okay. Here I go..."

As Starlight Glimmer took a bite on burrito, she yelped in pain. She felt her body and head sweating and burning in red. She screamed in pain while steamed off from ears.

"HOT! HOT! TOO HOT!" Starlight Glimmer screamed frantically.

Starlight Glimmer headed off to the girls' bathroom while leaving Saber Dragoon and Ace behind. Behind the restaurant, Gallant Gamma chuckled in amusement of watching the event.

Saber Dragoon shrugged, "Not a fan of spicy food, I supposed. And I thought Shadow Dragon hates them a lot."

"Nnope. Not her favorite food," Ace nodded in agreement.

* * *

At Carousal Boutique, Starlight Glimmer sought Rarity for help about making friends. The white unicorn explained as she brought the fabric and silks while measuring Starlight Glimmer's body size and height.

"The trick to finding a new friend is to render yourself radiant. First impressions count a great deal, you know."

Starlight Glimmer sighed, "I'm glad you all got past my first impression."

"Well, everypony deserves a second chance. Ooh! Now, I have a top-notch idea. I'm thinking pastel silk here and here with a crinoline underneath."

"You really think a new outfit will help me meet ponies?"

"Oh, with the right outfit, you can do anything, darling!"

"When will it be ready?"

"Three weeks."

Starlight Glimmer yelped in concern, "Dinner's tomorrow."

"Well then, how about a hat from the..." Rarity said nervously before cleared her throat while pointed at the bin, "...clearance bin?"

Starlight Glimmer sighed as she levitated the hat with feather. As she struggled putting it on her head, the hate got ripped with her horn pierced through it. Rarity was in shock and annoyed by it.

Gallant Gamma looked awkward of it from the outside building's window, "Awkward..."

Starlight Glimmer groaned, "Ugh! Maybe not."

* * *

At Tiger Mecha Workshop, Shorty Thinking was building and inventing a small pony's ear-shaped device-like. Starlight Glimmer was there in watching the event.

"Ooh! What are you working on?" Starlight Glimmer asked happily.

Shorty Thinking smiled, "I'm building a device called 'com-link'. It allows the users to contact from one to another at the distance or close by. Not only that, it will help and prevent anyone wasting the paper or even the message to either get lost, counterfeited or destroyed. It's the safest way to communicate and delivering the message.

"So, where did you get the idea from?"

"Twilight told me of how telephone communication works. I got inspired of it. "

"Wow. That's interesting. Can I help?"

"Yeah, sure. Can you bring me screwdriver and screws. And whatever you do, don't use-!"

 ** _BOOM!_** Both Shorty Thinking and Starlight Glimmer were covered in black while coughing. The lad was ruined and mess. The scientist noticed the reformed student used the magic to levitate screwdriver and screws before the explosion happened.

Watching the event from the garage, Gallant Gamma chuckled, "Such an amusement of that pony. She never listens well to seniors or military officers. I wonder how Amon handles her when she was a little pony."

"What was that?" Starlight Glimmer asked in concern while coughing.

"Anti-Magic Blockade Defense Mechanism or known as AMB Defense Mechanism. It detected the magic activated, it will fire at the targets and intruders. Science beats Magic!" Shorty Thinking explained. He turned to his tools and spare parts. They were all damaged and destroyed. He groaned in annoyance, "And thanks to you, the tools and parts are badly damaged and destroyed. I needed them!"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"Because you'd never listen! You should really listen carefully before you take the action. Honestly..."

"Ooh..." Starlight Glimmer said in shock and embarrassed. She blushed in red, "Sorry."

Shorty Thinking sighed, "I think I will handle this by myself. Thank you for the help."

"Sure. Why not? I don't want the AMB attack me again," Starlight Glimmer said unhappily.

Shorty Thinking nodded in agreement before he returned to continue his work on projects. Starlight Glimmer quickly exited the shop before she gets into trouble. Gallant Gamma continued following her.

* * *

Starlight Glimmer sought for both Rainbow Dash and Aquastroke for help. She found them both sparring against each other at Rainbow Dash's green field. As she called for help and assistance, they responded and answered her concerns.

"Heh. Nopony's gonna make friends with you because of your outfit or invention." Rainbow Dash said in amusement, "The only thing you want a new friend draped in is coolness."

Aquastroke nodded, "Dash's got the point. Clothes are for wimps. Inventions are just a distraction. All you need to find tough, fast and independent mares!"

"Like you two?" Starlight Glimmer asked.

Aquastroke smiled while shook her head, "Maybe."

"Yeah, but you already know both of us, so..." Rainbow Dash said in amusement. She gasped in realization, "Spitfire!"

Starlight Glimmer hummed in curious, "Who's that?"

Rainbow Dash gasped in shock yet annoy, "Only the Wonderbolt-iest pony in the Wonderbolts! Come on, I'll introduce you!"

"Uh... What's a Wonderbolt?" Starlight Glimmer asked in concern.

Rainbow Dash gasped in shock, "You've never heard of the Wonderbolts?! Where have you been?!"

Suspect of Starlight Glimmer's lack of knowledge, Aquastroke sighed, "Amon never let you go anywhere near to Equestria, didn't he? And he allowed you at the town you enslaved and build for equality. Am I right?"

"Yeah. That sums of it," Starlight Glimmer said in amusement and awkwardly.

"Right." Rainbow Dash said dryly yet annoyingly, "I forgot about that part..."

Gallant Gamma stood still and hidden behind the tall tree. He chuckled in amusement while watching the event, "Interesting. She lacks the knowledge of the worlds. Without Amon's permission and instructions; she is not allow to go anywhere."

* * *

At the Ponyville's Central Park; Fluttershy invited Starlight Glimmer, Terrorcreep and her animal friends for tea party. As the shy Pegasus gathered the carrots, the pink unicorn tickled Angel and Naughty the Vampire Fruit Bat happily. The animals giggled happily.

"They like you very much," Terrorcreep commented.

Starlight Glimmer smiled, "You both are adorable, but probably not what Twilight had in mind. No offense, Terrorcreep."

Terrorcreep shrugged, "None taken. I'm sure Fluttershy understands."

Starlight Glimmer nodded in relief as she headed off. Gallant Gamma turned and followed her now. The animal friends including Angel and Naught waved goodbye to her. By the time Fluttershy returns, she found her friend has left. The yellow Pegasus sighed in disappointment. Terrorcreep approached and patted her in comfort.

As Starlight Glimmer walking across another part of Ponyville's Park, she noticed and found so many ponies chatted happily with each other friendly and kindly. It looks so easy yet for her, it was difficult to deal with it.

Starlight Glimmer groaned as she looked at the fountain's reflection, "What is going on? This is Ponyville! If I can't make a friend here, there's gotta be something wrong with me!" She sighed as she turned and looked away from it, "Okay, calm down. Nobody makes friends with a total stresscase."

As Starlight Glimmer looked around of her surrounding, she found ponies chatting and playing with each other happily. It's stressing her a lot! She screamed in annoyance and pain before landed on the ground hard. Gallant Gamma approached her from behind.

"Still having problem with making friends?" Gallant Gamma asked in amusement, "I wouldn't be surprise of it when you're Amon's apprentice."

Starlight Glimmer groaned in annoyance as she turned and glared at the Crimson Knight, "I'm supposed that you wanna be my friend?"

"No. My duty is to keep an eye on you. Not communicate with you. This is your own mission, not mine."

"Why am I not surprise? You're no help. Now you excuse me. I need to continue my work now."

Starlight Glimmer headed off at once while Gallant Gamma followed her. After leaving the park, they came across the spa. She smiled happily. This could relax her, but not the knight.

* * *

At the spa, Gallant Gamma waited and stood still at reception area since he has strong dislike on relaxation. Starlight Glimmer entered the chamber to have a spa treatment. As she was walking across the hallway, she was grabbed into an empty steam room. She turned and found a familiar character stood before her.

"Amon?" Starlight Glimmer asked in surprise. Amon smiled happily. She jumped and hugged him passionately while sobbed tearfully. As she departed while wiped tears off, she asked, "What are you doing here? How did you get here? You shouldn't be here! You could get caught by the knight!"

"Don't worry about me. I'm perfectly fine. I have ways to get in and out," Amon Blood said calmly, "But that's not why I have come."

Starlight Glimmer sighed as she suspected of why her mentor is here, "You know I can't come back. I failed you. Dark Mystic Ponies will punish and kill me."

"I know. But you're my family. And don't worry about what others thinking, I will protect you at all cost. Come home now, my little Twinkle"

"I appreciated it, father, but this is my home now. Twilight Sparkle is my mentor and a friend, including these ponies. And I have a mission to complete. I can't afford to let them down."

"I understand, Starlight. But the Knights are still watching you. They don't trust you. Can Twilight Sparkle and others believe in you? How do you intend to prove you're one of them?"

"Well... I... uh... I don't know."

"Think wisely before you act, Starlight Glimmer." Amon Blood said calmly, "Make one mistake could lead you into trouble. I know you well. You don't want failures or proven to be inadequate to those who cared for you. So, my advice is think before you act. Farewell, my daughter..."

Amon Blood slowly moved back into the shadowy corner of steam box. He then disappeared into the shadows. Starlight Glimmer sighed in concern as she has some thoughts of what her mentor has said.

Nevertheless, Starlight Glimmer headed off to the chamber for spa treatment. She sat on the chair as the spa ponies helped and polished her hooves while her face is covered by greenish mud and cucumber.

Starlight Glimmer sighed, "This is just what I needed."

"Tell me about it." The calm yet cocky voice said.

"You ever have one of those days?"

"For me, they're all one of those days." The voice commented. Starlight Glimmer sighed happily and relief of it. The voice continued, "I'm gonna start coming here every time I visit Ponyville."

Surprised as Starlight Glimmer answered, "I'm not from here either. I've been trying to make friends, but it's not easy. They're not saying it, but I think everypony knows about my past. I may have been a tiny bit... completely and utterly evil?

The voice answered, "Ponies judge me on my past too."

Starlight Glimmer was in surprised again. Removed her cucumber, she turned to her back and found a blue unicorn was having a spa treatment. She smiled in relief as she realized that she found somepony who share the same common traits as she is.

"Finally, a pony I can relate to."

* * *

At the Castle of Friendship's Dining Hall, Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon were discussing with Metalgear while setting the table sets.

"Honestly, Metalgear! What am I gonna do with you?!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in annoyance as she set the final table sets, "When Starlight Glimmer comes back, I want you to apologize to her and never ever pull that stunt again."

Metalgear groaned as he checked thoroughly on the dining table, "Fine. But that doesn't mean I have to like her."

"It doesn't have to be, Gear. We just have to give her some benefit of the doubts," Shadow Dragon said in annoyance. He sighed in concern, "And believe in me, it's hard. But worth to try."

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Thanks, Shadow Dragon. That means a lot to me."

"Well, I aimed to please, my beloved Sparkle. And plus, I'm trying my best too."

"I know you do. That's why I loved you a lot, sweetie Dragon."

"Twilight," The familiar voice called happily. Twilight Sparkle, Shadow Dragon and Metalgear turned to their back as they found Starlight Glimmer entered the dinning hall. She smiled happily, "Guess what? I made a new friend!"

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "That's fantastic news!"

"She's great! And she's powerful!"

"Wait?! Did you just said great and powerful?! That sounds awfully like-!"

"Hello..." The familiar voice greeted as Twilight Sparkle and her friends looked up and found pony figure standing at the entrance. She smirked in amusement as she revealed her face, "princess!"

Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon gasped in shock, "Trixie?!"

Surprised and shocked as Starlight Glimmer turned to Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon. It is not what she's been expecting.

"You know each other?" Starlight Glimmer asked.

"You could say that." Twilight Sparkle answered dryly."

Trixie nodded as she approached Twilight Sparkle, "We've had our differences. What matters is Twilight gave me a second chance, and I appreciate it."

Twilight Sparkle then gave a dry smile at Trixie. She turned and looked at Shadow Dragon, "And how did you know Trixie? I'm surprise that you met her before."

Shadow Dragon was about to answer. Trixie interrupted, "Isn't it obvious? He's my first and best boyfriend the Great and Powerful Trixie could ever had in her life!"

"WHAT?!" Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer and Metalgear exclaimed in shock and surprise before they turned to Shadow Dragon, "YOU AND TRIXIE DATED?!"

Trixie smirked in amusement and proudly, "Yes, The Great and Powerful Trixie and the Legendary Mystic Warrior Shadow Dragon dated! We're the most happy couple throughout the years!"

"Tricia 'Trixie' Maggie Lulamoon! What have I told you about making up the story that is not even true?!" Shadow Dragon asked in annoyance.

Trixie yelped in concern while Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer and Metalgear were in shocked and dumbfounded of what they just heard. They all laughed in amusement while she groaned as her face burnt in reddish.

Trixie screamed in anger while glared at Shadow Dragon, "You're not supposed to use my full name! That was embarrassing!"

"Well, if you have learnt about not being bragger and making up the story, I wouldn't have called you by that." Shadow Dragon said in annoyance. He turned to his friends, "In truth, I was her babysitter when she was 4 - 12 years old. Her parents keep asking me to help and look after her."

"Really?! You babysit Trixie?!" Starlight Glimmer asked in amusement.

Twilight Sparkle giggled, "Wow. It's no wonder she liked you because you're nicest babysitter she ever has. And not to mention, she got crush on you before you met Rara, and then me. I think you'd make a best dad in the world."

Shadow Dragon scoffed, "Well, I need some bits to buy food and shelter to stay. What else do you think I've been doing for 500 years? I wonder how you and Trixie met. By the looks of you both, I can tell that you weren't friends before."

Trixie sighed as she approached the table, "Let's just say it's not pretty."

"I agree," Twilight Sparkle nodded in agreement, "So, um, what brings you to Ponyville?"

Trixie smirked as she turned and gave her calm and confident looks and pose, "The Grrrreat and Powerful Trrrrixie has come to perform a new stage show of grand illusion! I am calling it 'The Humble and Penitent Trixie's Equestrian Apology Tour'!"

Starlight Glimmer approached and asked softly, "That's kind of a mouthful."

Trixie replied softly, "It's a working title."

"Starlight? A moment? Over here?" Twilight Sparkle called at the cornered of dinning hall, along with Shadow Dragon and Metalgear. As Starlight Glimmer approached her mentor, her friends began their chats. She said, "I know I said make friends with anypony, but, well, with Trixie's past, and your past, I'm not sure she's the best... first friend."

"But whatever she did, you've forgiven her, right?" Starlight Glimmer asked.

"Of course. It's just..." Twilight Sparkle said in concern, "She wasn't the nicest pony."

Shadow Dragon shook his head, "Trixie maybe a bragger, but she wasn't that bad or naughty. And she does have creativity and tricky in her magic tricks. She just need some friend and assistant to teach her about some manners and morality."

"Like what you did before?"

"Well, I was her babysitter. She behaved well when I was around. But I think what Starlight Glimmer did was correct. Both of them deserve each other. They make a great friends."

"Thanks, Shadow Dragon." Starlight Glimmer smiled before turned to Twilight Sparkle, "Well, you all did say anypony, and I just assumed that you'd trust me to make my own friends the way Princess Celestia trusted you."

Metalgear groaned in defeat, "I hate to admit. She does have the point. Your order and she follows it till she succeed her lesson."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "You're right. I trust you. Just be back in time for the dinner."

Starlight Glimmer smiled as she hugged Twilight Sparkle passionately, "Thanks, Twilight! You won't regret it!" She turned to Trixie, "Come on, Trixie. You said you wanna show me something!"

Trixie smiled, "Of course, Starlight. We're going now."

As soon as Starlight Glimmer and Trixie left the dinning hall, the trickster unicorn gave a smirk and salute to Twilight Sparkle.

"I hope not." Twilight Sparkle muttered in concern.

As she turned to the table, Twilight Sparkle sighed in annoyance as she found forks and spoons bent together as the pony shape-like with napkin as cape. Shadow Dragon and Metalgear approached to it as well.

Metalgear whistled, "You have to admit it. That was creative of her."

"That's Trixie. She maybe bragger and show-off pony, but she got tricky and creative skills." Shadow Dragon commented in amusement. He turned to Twilight Sparkle, who began dismantled the statues and make them in their proper form. He hummed in concern, "So... How did you know and meet Trixie, Twilight?"

Twilight Sparkle sighed as she narrated her story from the past, "Well, it all started back when me and Spike were talking how we completed spell number 25..."

* * *

Next day...

Trixie was setting her magic show at the eastern park which was located near to Ponyville Town. Starlight Glimmer was there to watch. Gallant Gamma was there to watch.

Trixie smiled as she turned to Starlight Glimmer, "This magic show's gonna be the greatest thing Ponyville's ever seen!"

And just before Starlight Glimmer could ask or comment, both her and Trixie saw and overheard Ponyville Town Ponies chatted and whispered to each other about the blue unicorn. Starlight Glimmer looked worry and concern while Trixie was upset and disappointed.

"Everypony always says they'll give you a second chance," Trixie said in shame, "but deep down, they never forget."

"That's what I'm worried about especially when a crimson knight is keeping an eye on me. I think Mystic Ponies don't trust me especially Shadow Dragon," Starlight Glimmer agreed while glanced at Gallant Gamma. As she turned, she noticed and heard Trixie sighed in distress. She asked, "What is it?"

"I heard what Twilight said about me, and she's right. I wasn't very nice. So I'd understand if you didn't want to be friends."

"Are you kidding? You're the first pony I've met who has any idea how I feel! And besides, it's better than that stubborn Metalhead Pony."

Trixie looked around of her surroundings before turned and whispered softly, "Can you keep a secret?"

Starlight Glimmer nodded, "What are friends for?"

"The things I've done? I did them because I was jealous of Twilight. She's just the best at everything, and I wanted to beat her at something!"

"Your secret's safe with me."

Trixie smiled, "Thanks. Want to help me unpack my wagon?"

Starlight Glimmer smiled happily. Both Trixie and Starlight Glimmer were made to be friends as Shadow Dragon has suspected.

"Interesting..." Gallant Gamma said in amusement, "The ponies who made mistakes from the past share the same in common. They're truly made to best friends. This day gets more interesting than before..."

* * *

At Ponyville Town streets, Starlight Glimmer and Trixie continued their chatting and laughing happily about their personal life. Gallant Gamma continued following them both. As they all were passing some residents, both Starlight Glimmer and Gallant Gamma heard some 'pssst' sounds. They both turned and found a bush nearby them. They checked and found Twilight Sparkle and annoying Shadow Dragon hiding within the bushes.

Starlight Glimmer sighed in annoyance as she turned and said, "I'll catch up. I think there's something in my hoof."

Trixie nodded, "Sure. The wagon's right around the corner."

As soon as Trixie left, she turned and glared at both Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon. Gallant Gamma remained silent.

"This is so not my idea," Shadow Dragon said in annoyance.

Twilight Sparkle nudged Shadow Dragon's chest before smiled and asked, "So, how's it going with your new friend?"

Starlight Glimmer sarcastically answered, "Great. Thanks for asking in a completely not creepy way."

"Because you know, if it isn't working out for any reason, I could introduce you to my friend here." Twilight Sparkle said while bringing DJ Pon-3 up. She smiled, "You like music, right? DJ Pon-3'd be the perfect friend for tonight's incredibly important dinner with Celestia. You know, if you decide to make a last-minute change. Heh."

Shadow Dragon groaned, "Didn't you say about 'I trust you' to Starlight Glimmer? And you're saying that Trixie is a bad influence and friend to your pupil?"

Twilight Sparkle groaned, "I'm just trying to look out for her! She is my student!"

"She maybe younger than you. And for Heaven's Sake, she's a 16-years-old!"

"And I've got more experience about friendship and morality lessons especially know whose your enemy and rivals."

"Oh, and you mean Trixie?! I told you before that she's not a bad pony! She just need guidance and a friend!"

"And you think Starlight can help?! I don't think so!"

Starlight Glimmer sighed, "I appreciate it, Twilight, but Shadow Dragon's right about Trixie. She's just like me. We have a real connection."

"Not a word I have in mind," Shadow Dragon said sarcastically.

"That's kind of what I'm afraid of." Twilight Sparkle said in concern. She turned and looked up as she found Derpy passing them by. She smiled, "Oh! What about her?"

"Please, Twilight! I know you're trying to help," Starlight Glimmer said in annoyance, "but I need to make friends on my own if I'm going to become a better pony."

"But do you really think Trixie's the one to help you with that?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

"Wow. Trixie was right." Starlight Glimmer said in shock and upset, "You're not really giving her a second chance. I wonder what that says about how you feel about me. At least, your boyfriend done fair than that stupid Metal Butler of yours!"

Gallant Gamma nodded, "She is telling you the truth. Trixie and Starlight Glimmer have the connection to each other. They're truly meant to be best friends."

"Y-You help me?!" Starlight Glimmer asked in surprise.

"Wow... Gallant Gamma - The Duke of Crimson - actually defend the suspicious pony - Starlight Glimmer? This is surprise," Shadow Dragon said in amusement.

Gallant Gamma groaned, "Said can't be same from you. I recalled you don't trust Starlight Glimmer until Trixie came to change your mind about her chance."

Shadow Dragon sighed in defeat, "Touche."

Starlight Glimmer turned to Twilight Sparkle, "If these two can trust me and Trixie, so can you. Please, Twilight, let me choose who to be my friend. And it's Trixie I want to befriend with. See ya..."

Starlight Glimmer headed off while Gallant Gamma followed her. Twilight Sparkle looked around to find something or someone to stop her. She found Cranky Doodle Donkey feeding the pigeons. She smiled in amusement as she called.

"Oh! Now he'd be perfect!"

Starlight Glimmer groaned in annoyance as she headed off at once. Gallant Gamma went after her too. Shadow Dragon gave the glare at the confused and concerned Twilight Sparkle.

"What?!"

* * *

At the Eastern Park, Starlight Glimmer was helping Trixie in unpacking and unloaded the magic props and settings for tonight's magic show. Gallant Gamma assisted them in their job as well.

Starlight Glimmer turned to Trixie as she asked, "I was thinking. You said Twilight is better than you at everything, but that's not true. You're better at magic. Like Shadow Dragon said, you're creativity and tricky."

"Thanks. I truly appreciate the praise, Starlight." Trixie smiled.

Gallant Gamma sighed in annoyance, "Only when you're wearing a soul-sucking evil amulet, so I don't think that counts."

"Really?" Starlight Glimmer asked in shock.

Trixie groaned in annoyance, "Funny story. Don't need to get into it."

Starlight Glimmer rolled her eyes in amusement, "I meant stage magic."

"Well, of course! Great? Yes. Powerful? Obviously. But I'm not the best." Trixie said proudly while looking through her trinkets, "As great and powerful as I am, there's one trick I've never been able to do – the Moonshot Manticore Mouth Dive!"

"What's that?" Starlight Glimmer asked curiously.

Gallant Gamma groaned, "It's impossible to use such tricks like this. I doubt ponies survived it."

"That's where you're wrong, Crimson Knight," Trixie said calmly. She set the film projector out. She summoned the large tent to cover her and her friends. As the film started, she narrated about her favorite magician and hero, "Only one magician has ever pulled it off – my hero, Hoofdini!"

Within the film, the magician was setting himself into the canon. He then gotshot straight into the manticore's mouth before he got swallowed up. A moment later, the box magically opened. The magician stood before ponies while bowed in thanking position. Both Starlight Glimmer and Gallant Gamma were in surprise and amazed of it.

"You are supposed to blast yourself into the open mouth of a hungry manticore! After the manticore chews you up and swallows you, you magically step out of a box on the other side of the stage! Completely unharmed!"

Trixie shut her film projector off while packing it and the tent up into the box.

Starlight Glimmer awed, "That sounds very..."

"Dangerous?"

"I was gonna say cool!"

"I knew I liked you for a reason." Trixie commented as she and Starlight Glimmer gave each other a hoof. She sighed, "I don't know how he did it! If I tried it, I'd get chewed up and swallowed by that manticore."

Starlight Glimmer hummed thoughtfully, "Not if you could use real magic."

"Obviously. Way to rub it in." Trixie remarked sarcastically.

"No, I mean, I could help! You could start the trick, and right before you got chewed up, I could use magic to save you..." Starlight Glimmer explained as she levitated Trixie. She teleported the blue unicorn into the opened space box. She smiled, "...and make you appear in the black box!"

"I guess that would work..." Trixie said thoughtfully, "But if you made one mistake, I'd be a goner."

Starlight Glimmer scoffed, "Hah. When it comes to magic, I don't make mistakes. Maybe I could be your... magic show helper pony!"

"We call it 'assistant' in the magician biz. And... nopony's ever offered to help before."

"Well, I'd be honored."

"You may have just made my great and powerful magic show even better! Which I didn't think was possible!" Trixie said proudly as she summoned her poster out, "We're gonna blow them away tonight!"

"Tonight?" Starlight Glimmer asked in concern. She groaned in disappointment, "I can't! Tonight's this incredibly important dinner with Twilight."

"I sense an anger within you," Gallant Gamma said calmly, "I believe you're angry with her.

Starlight Glimmer sighed in defeat while looking at Trixie, "Even after Twilight says she trusts me, she clearly doesn't trust me enough to choose my own friends. I guess you were right. No second chances."

"Hmph, I wish I could say I was surprised. Well, lucky for Princess Twilight, I have my magic show tonight. If you have to go to the dinner, I completely understand." Trixie said in upset. She then dramatically said in despair, "I just hope I find a way to survive the Moonshot Manticore Mouth Dive without my new assistant!"

Gallant Gamma nodded, "You must choose, Starlight Glimmer. Whatever you make, you will have some supports from both of us."

With the words struck her down, Starlight Glimmer became shock and worry. She can't let either Twilight Sparkle or Trixie down! But she has to choose one for tonight! What is she going to do?

* * *

In the evening, Princess Celestia has arrived at the dinning hall. And the dinner is set on the table. Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon were there as well, along with Cranky Doodle Donkey, DJ Pon-3 and Derpy. Everything is set except Starlight Glimmer...

Princess Celestia grew bored while drinking her tea, Twilight Sparkle gulped nervously, "Starlight Glimmer should be here, heh, any minute, heh. Any minute now..."

"Oh boy..." Shadow Dragon sighed in annoyance.

Twilight Sparkle laughed nervously as she quickly explained, "How about I introduce everyone? Our friendship lessons are going so well!" She then looked at her three guests, "She made three new friends! She has such great taste in friends. I don't know where she would've learned that!"

"I wondered the same thing." Shadow Dragon asked sarcastically. He sighed as he whispered, "Twilight, let's just tell Princess Celestia the truth."

Twilight Sparkle gulped uneasily as she whispered, "No! We are not!"

"But Twilight-!"

"Please, don't!" Twilight Sparkle snarled softly as she turned to her former mentor, "If you'll excuse me, Shadow Dragon and I are gonna check the kitchen. Maybe she got lost amongst the, uh... artichokes! Metalgear and his Metal Ponies will entertain you!"

Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon trotted off at once. Metalgear and Metal Ponies stood before the guests. They all began their tap dancing in robot styles, making the guests awed in amazement and surprise about it.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon ran across the Ponyville Town in search for Starlight Glimmer. And so far, nopony seen or heard of her. They can't find her either.

"Ooh! Where could she be?!" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern and worry. She groaned, "I swear if this is Trixie's doing-!"

Shadow Dragon interrupted, "Now, Twilight! You can't blame Trixie for this. This could be Starlight Glimmer's decision. And I believe she has her own reason."

"Like not coming to the dinner?! I told her to come, not delayed! Today is very important! How could she forget?! What is wrong with her?! I'm trusting her! She's letting me down!"

"The same way you did to your own student, you know."

"Was that supposed to be mean?!"

"It means you're letting her down. You're not giving Trixie a second chance. She wants to prove to you that she and Trixie can be friends. And it's unfair of you to force her give up her very first best friend."

Thought of what her boyfriend has said, Twilight Sparkle sighed, "I didn't mean it. I just want her to be careful, that's all. It's just that I don't trust Trixie. She wasn't very nice and even rude to all of my friends. And not to mention, she's got big mouth and troublemaker. She's a bad influence to Starlight Glimmer. And I can feel she's up to something."

"The same way I felt about Starlight Glimmer," Shadow Dragon reminded while patted Twilight Sparkle gently. He then smiled, "But you advise me to give her a benefit of doubts. I think you should do the same thing."

"Hmm. I guess you're right. I think I should give the benefit of doubt to Trixie," Twilight Sparkle smiled. She then gave her attractive lovely eyes to Shadow Dragon, "Who knew that you actually listen to me? I thought you'd love to challenge me about how wrong I am..."

Shadow Dragon chuckled as he nuzzled Twilight Sparkle, "There are things I just have to adapt. And you're the pony who knows how to make me do things."

Twilight Sparkle awed happily as both she and Shadow Dragon gave each other a passionate kiss for the moment. They then trotted off at once in search of Starlight Glimmer now...

* * *

At the Eastern Park, Trixie's magic show the Ponyville Town Ponies have gathered including Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force. Trixie's Equestrian Apology Tour Show is about to start!

"So this is the Humble and Penitent Trixie's Equestrian Apology Tour?" Pinkie Pie asked in surprise while reading the poster's title.

Applejack smiled in amusement, "Ain't that a mouthful of molasses."

Open a peek through the curtain, Trixie groaned in annoyance, "It's a working title!" She returned to backstage as she turned to both Starlight Glimmer and Gallant Gamma. She smiled, "Oh, this is gonna be the greatest night of my life! Excuse me. Our lives."

Starlight Glimmer sighed, "I'm so glad we're not at that boring dinner. But I still feel bad about not telling Twilight about this."

"I'm sure she'll understand it. It'll be fine," Gallant Gamma said calmly.

"Thanks. But one thing I need to know, Sir Gallant. Why? Why did you help me? Aren't you suspicious of me? I am your number one suspect?"

"I would have killed before we even met Trixie in pony. However, after two days in observing and analyzing you, I believe you can be trusted."

"Wow... That's great. Other than Magna, you're the second knight to accept and help me. Not that I'm against it. I'm just relieved."

Gallant Gamma smiled, "Not a problem, milady. I believe it is time."

Trixie nodded in understanding, "Indeed. Show time! Everypony, into your position!"

Trixie moved through the magic show's stage curtains while standing a firm and proud pose. Both Gallant Gamma and Starlight Glimmer positioned on both west and east sides of backstage. Trixie took a deep breathe before released it.

"Come one, come all. Come and see 'The Humble and Penitent Trixie's Equestrian Apology Tour'!" Trixie said proudly. The ponies then chatted in shock and surprise about it. It irritated Trixie a lot as she screamed, "It's a working title!"

The ponies were silence. Trixie continued her explanation of her magic tricks.

"Behold, your fears come true. A pony-eating manticore."

Gallant Gamma pulled the rope tightly in bringing the curtain up. The stage revealed both the wild manticore and a rectangle in vertical stand box. The ponies including Fluttershy chatted and trembled in fear and worry of what they were seeing.

Trixie smiled, "For tonight, the Great and Powerful Trixie will be performing the Moonshot Manticore Mouth Dive." The crowd gasped in shock and scared of what they heard. She smiled, "Now, now, save your gasps for when I defy the beast's jaws of doom and appear inside that black box. And it's time to start the show, with my great and powerful assistant, who was also my great and powerful friend!"

Trixie jumped off the stage to the ground. She then walked towards the canon at the back of the crowd. As she got herself into the canon, she removed her magical hat while putting a helmet on her head. Gallant Gamma reappeared from her back as he pushed her to the front while aiming at the manticore. He even lighted it up. Starlight Glimmer from the backstage readied herself while watching the event as well.

Trixie sighed calmly, "Starlight? If you're listening, let's be great and powerful friends forever! I'm proud and happy to have one like you."

With the canon lighted up, it shot Trixie straight out in midair. As the manticore roared while opened its mouth, she screamed in fear and worry. The beast caught her in his mouth before swallowed her up. He then gave the loud burp. Everyone gasped in shock and concern of what they just saw while Fluttershy fainted. They then all chatted in confuse and concern.

 ** _ZAP!_** They turned and found the box was lighted. It opened in four while revealing dizzy Trixie while standing still and moaning in exhaustion and woozy.

"Behold, the Peat and Growerful Triskie...!"

Trixie fell to the ground hard. Ponies were in shock and surprise for the moment. They then cheered wildly and happily for Trixie's latest tricks.

Both Gallant Gamma and Starlight Glimmer emerged from the backstage as they helped Trixie up. They then gave her a wink, making the magician smiled happily. She turned to the front as she make her grand finale speech.

"And now, I'm proud to introduce my great and powerful assistants! And best friends." Trixie said calmly and gently before pointed her hoof and lights at Gallant Gamma and Starlight Glimmer, "Starlight Glimmer and Gallant Gamma the Crimson Knight!"

The ponies cheered wildly and happily. Trixie and her assistants bowed gracefully and humbly before the crowds. The curtains closed down.

At the backstage, both Trixie and Starlight Glimmer hugged each other happily and passionately. Gallant Gamma smiled proudly and happily. That was relief and happy one.

"Ahem?" The familiar voice called.

Trixie, Starlight Glimmer and Gallant Gamma turned and found angry Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon standing at the wagon's entrance. Two unicorns yelped in concern and worry.

"You just decided to skip our dinner without telling me? Are you aware that, at this very moment, Princess Celestia is waiting for you at a table with exquisite silverware placement?!" Twilight Sparkle demanded in annoyance and angry.

Starlight Glimmer gulped, "Yes, but—"

"And I can see why you chose to help Trixie. And you've made the right one," Twilight Sparkle said calmly while smiling, making Starlight Glimmer and Trixie surprised and shocked of it. She continued, "Starlight, when I first came to Ponyville, Princess Celestia gave me room to make my own decisions and my own friends. I need to give you the same freedom. I shouldn't have tried to pick and choose your friends for you. Just like me, you have to make your own decisions and your own friends. And I believe it's real thing."

"Really? But what changes your mind?"

"A boyfriend of mine reminded me to give the benefit of doubts for Trixie. And I'm glad he did."

Shadow Dragon smirked, "Glad to help. And I'm glad you both were made for each other."

Trixie and Starlight Glimmer smiled and nodded in agreement with Shadow Dragon. They were meant to be best friends forever.

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "And I hate to admit it. I was wrong to judge you, Trixie. I'm sorry. And I have to hand it to you. I could never have pulled off a trick like that."

Trixie was surprised yet relieved as she smiled and bowed in respect, "Thank you, princess. I guess it's pointless to see who win."

"Win?" Starlight Glimmer asked in surprise, "That sounds like you just made friends with me to beat Twilight."

"True, I do wanted to beat Twilight so badly," Trixie sighed in shame. Starlight Glimmer was in shock. She smiled while reassured and patted Starlight Glimmer down, "But you are my true winning prize as being the only best friend I ever make."

Starlight Glimmer smiled, "I feel the same way too. Thank you too."

As both Trixie and Starlight Glimmer peeked on the outside, the blue unicorn fired her magical fireworks to the sky. The ponies cheered wildly and happily for the event. Both Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon put their hooves over each other's shoulders while smiling.

Gallant Gamma smiled while crossed his arms, "Thus, end today's event. Again, Starlight Glimmer proved to be good. But more trials awaits her..."

* * *

At the Castle of Friendship's Dinning Hall, Metalgear and his Metal Ponies continued singing harmonically and calmly. The guests continued watching the show while Princess Celestia sighed in annoyance as she asked.

"Where is Twilight Sparkle?"

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Kelly Sheridan: Starlight Glimmer  
Kathleen Barr: Trixie  
Steven Blum: Gallant Gamma

 **Minor Casts:**  
Derek Stephen Prince: Metalgear  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Mrs Cake  
Daid Faustino: Blazefist  
P.J. Byrne: Laxtinct  
Roger Craig Smith: Bladestrike  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon  
Nancy Cartwright: Ace  
Skip Stellrecht: Shorty Thinking  
Janet Verney: Aqaustroke  
Matthew Mercer: Terrorcreep

 **Cameo:**  
Peter News: Big McIntosh  
Jason Statham: Amon Blood Statham  
Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia


	7. Ep 7: Life in the Wonderbolts

**Episode 7: Life in the Wonderbolts**

At the Central Park of Ponyville Town, Rainbow Dash and Aquastroke used their Mystical Magic Spear and Water Tiger Claw in sparring with each other fiercely and firmly for hours. They then stopped for a rest. They were then greeted by Scootaloo's arrival from the bridge.

"Hiya, Scootaloo! What's up?" Rainbow Dash greeted happily,

Scootaloo smiled as she answered, "The Rainbow Dash Fan Club just decided – everypony's coming to see you when the Wonderbolts' new tour comes through Ponyville!"

"Well, it's great that you guys are going to the show, Scoot, but I won't actually be performing in it." Rainbow Dash said, "Reservists aren't in the show unless one of the real Wonderbolts can't fly." She chuckled a bit, "I'll probably be working crowd control or something."

"You're still gonna be wearing a Wonderbolts uniform though, right?"

"A Reservist one, yeah."

"Hmm. That's good enough for me."

Aquastroke scoffed a bit, "By my book, you are the best of Wonderbolts after the Third Mystic War. I don't understand. Why you didn't take that job Spitfire and Soarin have offered?"

"Look, I already told you and the Wonderbolts that I will wait because I need to pass some exams and training." Rainbow Dash explained calmly, "Plus, Wonderbolts has seven members for the show and mission. So, it would be unfair for them to force one of them to get retired or fired."

"You do make a point about it. But I still think you should take that chance."

"Good! That's something we agreed about!" The familiar tough voice exclaimed.

The ponies looked up and found Spitfire, Soarin and Fleetfoot were diving straight down to the ground. Aquastroke, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo gasped in surprise and amazement of the Wonderbolts' arrival.

"Rainbow Dash! Glad we found you." Spitfire said in relief, "We need you in the show when we get to Ponyville. Flying."

"Okay... But why?" Aquastroke asked.

Scootaloo nodded in concern, "She's only in the Reserves!"

Soarin smiled, "Not anymore, kid."

Rainbow Dash slowly gasped, "You mean..."

Scootaloo gasps in realization, "Rainbow Dash! You're finally a full-fledged Wonderbolt! Woo-hoo!" She laughed happily while cheering wildly, "Yeah, Rainbow Dash! Whoo!"

Spitfire smirked, "Heh. What she said."

"Really? Did you mean it?" Rainbow Dash asked in concern yet happy before she frowned, "You actually didn't ask one of them to get retired or firedt for me, did you?"

"Of course not! I always respect ponies' wishes and wanting especially the best one like you. You taught us well about being loyal and always be there for both friends and innocents," Spitfire insisted in annoyance. She sighed calmly, "But he really retired - Fire Streaks. And he said that it's time for you to take over."

"In other words, Rainbow Dash," Soarin said in amusement and happy tone, "Welcome to the Wondebolts - Full-fledged."

"Ha..." Aquastroke said in amusement, "I guess it's official. And three, two, one..."

Rainbow Dash squealed and cheered happily and wildly, _"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! I'm finally become the Wonderbolt! I'm finally become the Wonderbolt! I'm finally become the Wonderbolt! Oh yeah! Who's the Wonderbolt! I am!"_

Soarin chuckled in amusement, "Here we go again..."

"Well, she's the rookie and new to the team," Spitfire said in amusement, "I hope she's prepare for her new challenge coz it's not gonna be easy."

* * *

At Rainbow Dash's house, she was flying around it as she was packing some stuffs and clothes into her bag. Her friends and parents were there including Scootaloo, Aquastroke and Blazefist. She told them about joining the Wonderbolt as the full-fledged member. They were happy and proud in both cheering and commenting of her to become part of Wonderbolt finally after 6 years...

Firefly approached and hugged Rainbow Dash passionately and happily, "I'm so happy and proud of you, Rainbow Dash! You finally become the Wonderbolt!"

Scootaloo giggled, "Yeah! Go, Rainbow Dash! She's the Wonderbolt now!"

"That's really great." Fluttershy commented happily, "I know how long you've been waiting for a spot to open up."

Rainbow Blaze chuckled a bit, "She sure is, Fluttershy. So, how did get to have a good spot, kiddo? Care to tell your pops, ma and buddies about it?"

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash nodded happily as she departed from hugging her mother, "Fire Streak decided to retire and teach full-time. Cloudsdale Flight School will probably be churning out Wonderbolts with him there."

Rainbow Blaze chuckled in amusement, "That sly stallion... He always talks about teaching ponies with a proper flying formation. And believe me, he's good and harsh at teaching."

"So, it's happening?" Blazefist asked in amusement.

Aquastroke nodded, "Yup, it is."

"So what do you do now, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight Sparkle asked happily.

Rainbow Dash smiled, "I have to report to Wonderbolts headquarters this afternoon. It's only two days 'til tour starts, and I need to learn the routine."

"True. You definitely need lots of practices about routines and flying formation," Rainbow Blaze nodded in understanding, "Wonderbolts are very serious and strict with their rules and formation. No mess ups. They expect 120 percent in good performances and cooperation."

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "And not to mention, you are the newest and latest recruit to the Wonderbolts now."

Pinkie Pie gasped in shock and concern, "You're leaving already?! But we barely started your congratulation party! I haven't even thought about your going-away party yet!"

"No, Pinkie Pie," Firefly said in amusement, "Rainbow Dash just have to train for this show. One mistakes could lead her into disasters. I know that because I've learn the hard way."

Rainbow Blaze scoffed while raised his right eyebrow up, "Oh yeah? Try mine. I got myself embarrassed for performing the hardest tricks in my life - performing Sonic Rainboom."

"Oh, dad. You can't, remember," Rainbow Dash asked in amusement.

Rainbow Blaze scoffed as he gave Rainbow Dash a noggie, "I know. But you did, kiddo. And I'm proud of you."

"Well, either way, enjoy your time with new career - Wonderbolts," Rarity commented happily.

Fluttershy nodded as she passed the goggle to Rainbow Dash, "I hope everything goes well. Sounds like an awful lot of pressure having to learn everything so quickly."

Applejack smiled and wished happily, "Yeah. Good luck, Dash."

"Luck? Heh. Save that for the rest of the team." Rainbow Dash said proudly and confidently while putting the goggle on her head, "Now that my awesomeness has finally been recognized, the other Wonderbolts will have to keep up or eat my cloud trail!"

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Everypony knows you're a great flyer, Rainbow Dash, but so are the rest of the Wonderbolts. It might be more challenging than you think."

"Aw, you're right! I mean, do I show up wearing sunglasses or not?" Rainbow Dash said in concern, "Sunglasses are automatically cool, but anypony can put them on. Maybe I'd stand out more if I didn't."

Her friends and family gave both dry yet concern looks at Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Blaze sighed, "Rainbow Dash, being Wondebolt is more than just being awesomeness, showing off of your flying, or even having a good looks."

"Your father's right, Dashie." Firefly said in concern, "Just don't get overconfident and sensitive about your new job."

Rainbow Dash groaned a bit, "Yes, mum and dad. Seriously, stop babying me."

Firefly awed in amusement as she gave Rainbow Dash a hug, "Don't be like that, Dashie. We loved and cared for you so much."

"Yeah. After all, we were once Wonderbolts with Stormy Flare. And believe in us, we learned the hard way about being it. Just don't do stupid again," Rainbow Blaze said in amusement as he hugged his daughter.

Rainbow Dash sighed in annoyance, "Fine. I'll be careful..."

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Blazefist arrived at the Wonderbolt Academy, where they met up with Spitfire and Soarin at the platform. The Wonderbolts then led and gave the tour for the visitors and explained about their rules and regulation.

Spitfire explained, "Team briefings are every morning at—"

Rainbow Dash interrupted, "0720, because there were twenty ponies in the original E.U.P. Guard that became the Wonderbolts!"

"Right. And I know you've seen the academy bunks," Spitfire said calmly before looking at the bunker building with Wonderbolt's Crest, "but these are the official Wonderbolts barracks."

Rainbow Dash gasped, "Built by Admiral Fairweather himself!"

And just before Rainbow Dash could walk across the flying road track, her tail got stomped and pulled by Spitfire. She turned and looked at the captain.

"Don't forget rule number one, newbie. Always check both ways before crossing the runway."

"Uh, sure, but..." Rainbow Dash nodded a bit while looked on both sides of tracking road, "nopony else is here."

"But Spitfire's right. From my experience, they will be, and most of the Wonderbolts like to make a flashy entrance," Blazefist said in amusement, "so stay alert."

"Right, no problem!" Rainbow Dash said in annoyance, "So, why are you here anyway?"

"Looking for somepony important to me."

"Ooh! If I didn't know any better, I think you've got a date. Trying to cheat on your girlfriend?"

"What?! No! She's a family of mine."

"Really? I didn't know that. I thought Laxtinct and Bladestrike are the only family you have."

Blazefist scoffed, "Well, you never asked. So, where's the training center for busting clouds?"

Spitfire smiled, "Just head north. That's where you find her. And by the way, she's got some spirit and spitfire as Rainbow Dash. And she's fast too."

Blazefist scoffed as he headed off at once. Rainbow Dash looked at Spitfire in confusion and surprise.

"So, who's the pony Blazefist was talking about?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Spitfire smirked, "You'll find out soon, Dash. And believe me, you'd be more surprise and shock by it too. You and her might make a quite the team as you have with Lightning Dust. Come on, let's go now. We've got lots of ground to cover."

Rainbow Dash shrugged as she followed Spitfire at once. They both entered the Wonderbolt Barracks.

* * *

Spitfire led Rainbow Dash to the Wonderbolt's Room Quarter, where they stand and looked at the glassed case cupboard. Rainbow Dash was excited in looking at it.

"Whoa! Is that General Flash's cap?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

Spitfire nodded, "And the original crest with the Wonderbolts motto on it."

Rainbow Dash and Spitfire exclaimed happily, "'Altius volantis! Soaring higher!'"

Rainbow Dash squealed happily, "Wow! That is so awesome!"

"Okay, newbie, we've got a show in two days, which means you gotta hustle your haunches to learn this routine." Spitfire said firmly, "You got five minutes to get dressed and get outside to meet the rest of the team."

Rainbow Dash saluted, "Yes, ma'am! I'll have all of the moves down by the end of the day!"

"Let's hope so." Spitfire nodded firmly, "We're all expecting you to make quite an impression."

Spitfire flew off at once to the training center. Rainbow Dash squealed happily as she can't wait to start her training with her heroes and idols. And not to mention, she's wearing one of their uniforms now.

Rainbow Dash got dressed as the Wonderbolt. She was looking and admiring herself on her large mirror. She smirked proudly and happily.

"Lookin' good! Okay, you're about to take your first flight as an actual Wonderbolt." Rainbow Dash sighed in relief, "No pressure. Just gotta go out there and knock 'em off their hooves." She turned to the entrance while smiling proudly, "Okay, Wonderbolts, get ready to meet your most awesome member ever!"

* * *

Rainbow Dash arrived at the landing platform, where she found a few of Wonderbolts chatting and talking with each other. As she was walking across the flying road tracks, Soarin and Fleetflot were flying down and straight at the road track, where Rainbow Dash was crossing.

"Hey, look out!"

And just before Rainbow Dash reacted, the mysterious pony jumped and pushed her off the tracks while the both knocked on the trash cans hard to the ground while rolling towards the front of the Wonderbolts. They both groaned painfully yet unsteady. The Wonderbolts then laughed in amusement while Spitfire sighed and shook in annoyance as they all approached both Pegasi.

Misty Fly giggled, "Whoa, most awesome entrance by a newbie ever."

"Are you okay, Rainbow Dash?" Soarin asked in concern.

Fleetfoot scoffed, "More like Rainbow Crash."

The Wonderbolts joined in the laughter. Rainbow Dash got traumatized and shocked by the nickname **'Rainbow Crash'** as she hated it a lot since her flight school. She hasn't gotten over it ever since...

Rainbow Dash groaned as she turned and glared at the Pegasus, who pushed and knocked on the trash can. She is a pale orange Pegasus, who has a navy curvy spiky mane and tail with its cyan and blue-grayish stripes, her cutie mark is a pink star on purple cloud with cyan lightning shape, and worn a orange goggle.

"Hey! What's your deal, kid?!" Rainbow Dash demanded in annoyance.

Pegasus groaned, "Me?! A little thank you for saving your flank from being hit by Wonderbolts! You should have remembered rule number one, dude!"

"Oh yeah?! You just make that up to make me look bad!" Rainbow Dash snarled in anger.

"Not quite." Spitfire answered calmly, "The Wonderbolt Reserve's got the point. You forgot rule number one, newbie."

Surprise, Fleetfoot, High Winds, Misty Fly and Soarin exclaimed happily, "Always check both ways before crossing the runway."

"Yeah, well, I was just..." Rainbow Dash muttered in annoyance before answered, "testing you guys!"

Wonderbolt laughed in disbelief and amusement at Rainbow Dash, who groaned in annoyance. She embarrassed herself in front of the Wonderbolts. It's not what she wanted to impress them...

Spitfire sighed, "Alright, nopony got hurt."

"Dude... Just admit the mistake you make," The Wonderbolt Reserve said calmly, "There's nothing to be shame of. I did tons of them. But I learned of it."

Rainbow Dash groaned while glared at her, "And you are?"

"Oh! That reminds me!" Spitfire said in realization. She cleared he throat whole looking at the Pegasus, "Rainbow Dash, I would like you to meet your Wondercolt Reserve - Indigo Zap! She got your spirit and spit, I'd tell ya! And best of all, she's Blazefist's kid."

Shocked, Rainbow Dash opened her mouth down widely while looking at Indigo Zap.

"Wait, seriously?!" Rainbow Dash asked in shock

"Got that right." Blazefist said in amusement as he approached both Indigo Zap and Rainbow Dash. He smiled as he gave his daughter a noogie, "So, how's my little girl meet one of Mane Six - Heroines of Equestria?"

"It was, dad! But somepony got funny way to appreciate me for saving her from being hit by the Wonderbolts. I was expecting you to be nicer and cool too." Indigo Zap remarked in annoyance.

Blazefist hummed as he turned and glared at Rainbow Dash, "Seriously?"

Rainbow Dash sighed in annoyance and shame, "Sorry, Indigo Zap for being a jerk. It's just that today is my day to become a full-fledged Wonderbolt. And I hate being embarrassment in front of my heroes."

"Same here too. And best of all, I saved the 'Rainbow Dash'! It was awesome!" Indigo Zap squealed happily. She then heard a cleared throat sound. She turned and found Spitfire looking at her. She giggled uneasily, "Sorry! Indigo Zap reporting for duty, ma'am! I'm ready for the action."

"Well, either way, good job, Zap. Better get back to training now." Spitfire said firmly. She turned to her team, "You've got long way to go. Let's go now. We got a lot to do, so let's forget about this and get flying!"

"Classic rookie move, Rainbow Crash. That was amazing." Misty Fly remarked in amusement.

It was a joke, not a remark!" Soarin said in concern, "But then again, at least yours can't be worse than others. See ya."

The Wonderbolts headed off at once. While Spitfire and Soarin remained silent, their teammates laughed in amusement.

Indigo Zap sighed, "Well, I'd better go now. If I wanna keep up with and become Wonderbolt like you, I'd better train harder! See ya!"

Blazefist scoffed, "That's Indigo Zap. She's always ready for action. It kinda reminds of you, Dash."

"Come on, dad! I need you to check my moves out! You're gonna love it!"

"Well, we'd better go. Good luck for your practice. Be proud of being Wonderbolt!"

As Blazefist and Indigo Zap headed off at once, Rainbow Dash groaned in annoyance and disappointment as she slapped her palm on her face.

"This is gonna be a long day..."

* * *

The Wonderbolts began practicing their flying formation on air. They all flew straight up with black smokes out. Spitfire was supervising the formation and training. Rainbow Dash was falling behind from them. The Leader of Wonderbolts groaned in annoyance as she used the loudhailer to shout at her latest recruit.

 _"Higher, Crash! You're breaking formation!"_

Rainbow Dash groaned in annoyance but ignored as she sped up flying and following her heroes. After close to them, they all began flying in zigzag formation. As she continued flying and moving around, she almost knock Soarin if...

Soarin shouted, "Check your nine, Crash!"

Rainbow Dash again ignored and continued her training. She, Surprise and Fleetfoot continued flying straight down before they moved to the right.

Spitfire groaned as she shouted through loudhailer, _"Tighter, Crash, get in there!"_

Rainbow Dash growled in annoyance, "My name's not Crash!"

And just before Rainbow Dash could do anything; she accidentally knocked Surprise hard, causing them to screamed and whirled around in midair. They bumped into the fluffy clouds. They groaned and moaned in annoyance. Surprise turned and gave the glare at Rainbow Dash, who looked away and remained silent.

* * *

Indigo Zap went through three obstacles while pairing with her partner - 'Finding and Collecting the Flags through Obstacles', 'Race and Endure through Storm' and 'Clear the Clouds'. She and her partner did well through three training course well, though they both struggled against the difficulty and harsh weather but in the end, they managed and survived it.

After the training course, Indigo Zap arrived before Blazefist at the platform. Both of them hugged each other happily and passionately.

"How do I do, dad?" Indigo Zap asked happily.

Blazefist smiled as he patted Indigo Zap's head gently, "The best you've got. It looks like my training have paid you off."

"Yeah. Thanks a lot, dad. I owe you one."

"No problem. And maybe someday, you might become a Wonderbolt like Rainbow Dash is."

Indigo Zap smiled, "Yeah. I can't wait for that. When I do, I wanna challenge Rainbow Dash to see who is the fastest and coolest pony. After all, I am Rainbow Dash's ultimate rival! And nopony is gonna take that place."

Blazefist chuckled in amusement, "Let's not get head of ourselves again, Zap. First thing first is you pass the training course and some test. Then, the leaders will decide about you becoming a full-fledged Wonderbolt."

"Yeah, sure. No problem. Can we go and check on Rainbow Dash? I need to see and ask how being full-fledged Wonderbolt was like!"

Blazefist scoffed while had his eyes rolled in amusement as he and Indigo Zap headed off at once.

* * *

At the locker room, the Wonderbolts were resting from their training. Rainbow Dash was annoyed and upset by her heroes calling her 'Rainbow Crash'. She's really hate it a lot...

"Hey, Crash," Fleetfoot greeted as she approached and patted Rainbow Dash, "I know it was a tough day today, but don't worry. You'll get the hang of it."

"Tough day?" Rainbow Dash asked before she scoffed, "Please. If I can pull off a sonic rainboom, I can learn this routine. I'll have it down cold tomorrow. Probably even come up with a couple of improvements."

"Rainbow Dash," Spitfire called as she approached Rainbow Dash, "I'm glad you're still here."

Rainbow Dash gasped as she got up from her seats, "Oh, yeah? Did you want some ideas on how to make the show extra-awesome?"

"Not quite. I know you've been a Reservist for a while, but the 'Bolts have a few of their own rules you might not know about." Spitfire said calmly. She whistled firmly. Wonderbolts arrived and gave the broom, mop, buckets, sponge and soaps to Rainbow Dash. She smirked, "Like worst flyer of the day has to clean up the whole compound. Better get to it, Crash."

The Wonderbolts then left the locker room, while leaving Rainbow Dash behind. Blazefist and Indigo Zap arrived at the scene.

Rainbow Dash groaned, "My name's not Crash."

"Hey... You okay?" Indigo Zap asked.

"I'm... I'm fine..." Rainbow Dash sighed in upset, "I've gotta go and deal with the mess. Captain's order..."

Rainbow Dash headed off while bringing the cleaning tools with her. Indigo Zap and Blazefist were left behind.

Indigo Zap sighed, "She must have hated her nickname a lot, doesn't she?"

"She is," Blazefist confirmed Indigo Zap's question. He sighed in concern, "I just hope she's not doing something stupid again."

"Like Winter Disaster from Cloudsdale? That was nasty."

"Yeah. It was..."

* * *

At night time, Rainbow Dash was on her way back home. She was accompanied by both Blazefist and Indigo Zap. The daredevil Pegasus sighed in relief and exhaustion. As she opened the door, she and her friends found a party canon aimed at them.

 ** _BOOM!_** The sprinkles and confetti shot on their faces. Their friends and Rainbow Dash's parents smiling happily and proudly. They all cheered and screamed for 'surprise' at her. The trio were in shock and surprise of it. Upon entering the house, Rainbow Dash and her two friends discovered it was filled with party decoration and stuffs.

"Hooray, Rainbow Dash! Our favorite Wonderbolt!" Four Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered wildly and happily while showing the banner of Rainbow Dash being Wonderbolt.

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "We know you're probably tired, Rainbow Dash, but Pinkie wanted to throw you a real party."

"Your best day," Pinkie Pie screamed before used her megaphone, "ever party!"

Rainbow Dash laughed nervously, "Yeah. It was somethin', all right."

"Well we can't wait to hear all about it!" Aquastroke said happily.

Firefly smiled as she hugged Rainbow Dash happily and passionately, "Don't keep us suspense! Tell us everything now, dearie! I wanna know how your first day goes!"

Rainbow Dash gulped as she departed the hugging from her mother, "Heh. And I'd love to tell you, I really would, but I'm pretty beat." She yawned in exhaustion, "You know, from all the... excitement of my big day?"

Noticed his daughter's behavior, Rainbow Blaze blocked Rainbow Dash from going upstairs, "Dash, is there something you wanna tell us? Or tell me at least?"

"What could be wrong? I'm finally a Wonderbolt, which means everything has to be totally, perfectly awesome."

"Rainbow Dash, I'm your father. And I know what is wrong with you. So, spit it out now, young lady. You're not going to room until I get some answers!"

Rainbow Dash groaned, "I told you, it's nothing! Now leave me alone! I wanna go back to sleep! See ya!"

Rainbow Dash flew off to her bedroom at once. Everyone remained silent as they were concern and shocked by her response. Nevertheless, Rainbow Blaze headed off to check on her daughter as he prayed that she's alright.

"Rainbow Dash seems distracted," Aquastroke said in concern, "Think she got rough day on her first day?"

Blazefist sighed, "I hope she's not doing something stupid again."

"Tell me about it," Indigo Zap scoffed. She turned and found ponies looking at her in shock and surprise. She was confused, "What?"

"And you are?" Firefly asked curiously.

Indigo Zap gasped in realization, "Oh! We've just met. The name's Indigo Zap - I'm Rainbow Dash's biggest friend and new rival too! And of course, you know me as Blazefist's and Aquastroke's daughter."

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Blazefist and Aquastroke asked in shock and surprise.

Aquastroke giggled in amusement, "It's the truth. She's our first kiddo. She got our spitfire and competitive attitude and skills like us."

"And no, she's not a Mystic Pony too." Blazefist said calmly, "She's born in two or three years after Rainbow Dash. She hasn't developed the immortality or any magical powers, but she seriously got skills and speed."

Indigo Zap jumped and hugged both Blazefist and Aquastroke tightly and happily, "Yup! We're the perfect family! That's us!"

Everyone then chatted and commented with Blazefist, Aquastroke and Indigo Zap about their history and time together as family.

* * *

In Rainbow Dash's bedroom, she was unpacking her stuffs out from the bag while muttered in upset and angry about her first day. The door was opened as Rainbow Blaze entered the scene. He looked worry and concern as he approached his daughter.

"Dashie," Rainbow Blaze asked. Rainbow Dash ignored as she was glaring at her stuffs. He sighed, "Is there something you want to talk with me?"

Rainbow Dash answered dryly, "It's nothing, dad. Really! I'm fine."

"Kiddo, I'm your father. And I want to help you."

"I said I'm fine! I mean, maybe some of the Wonderbolts started calling me _Rainbow Crash_..."

"WHAT?!" Rainbow Blaze demanded angrily. He held her while glaring at her. Rainbow Dash yelped in concern upon looking at his angry face as she hated to see his bad side. It scared her a lot since her childhood. He growled, "They called you that?! The same nickname those bullies in flight school used to call you?"

Rainbow Dash whimpered in fear while nodded, "Yeah..."

"I don't believe it! The nerve of those ponies! They dared call themselves 'The Wonderbolts'! I would like to have a word with Storm Flare about her daughter's attitude and her friends too! Spitfire and Soarin are in deep trouble when I'm through with them!"

"Dad, no! Don't! It's not their faults because I kinda sorta fell into a garbage can."

"You what?! Wh-?! Are-! Uh?! How?! What did you do?!"

"I forgot the first rule, dad."

"Rainbow Dash... That rule is very important. You should have been more careful." Rainbow Blaze said in annoyance. He huffed angrily, "But that doesn't excuse those Wonderbolts for calling you that! The nerve of ponies acted like they can nicknamed my kiddo being 'Crash' while they don't have!"

Rainbow Dash sighed, "I guess I'm a joker to the team. I don't deserve to be a Wonderbolt."

Rainbow Blaze sighed as he approached and hugged his daughter, "Look, Rainbow Dash. You're not the only Wonderbolt, who has a rough start for being a newbie. I do, and so does your mum. I'm sure that one day when you show what you can do, they will forget about today. Like me and your mum."

"So, how do I get over it?"

"Well... You just need to do something different or improve your skills. You can ask your friends to help you out. After all, they and you are a team. With their advice and help, you can stand out in different way. That's all I can say."

"That's it!" Rainbow Dash said thoughtfully, "I'm gonna stand out in a different way, just like my friends! Goodbye, Rainbow Crash; hello, Captain Awesome! Thanks, dad! You're the best!"

And just before Rainbow Blaze could ask, Rainbow Dash hugged and nuzzled him happily. She kissed his forehead passionately for the moment. She then pushed him at once before closing her room's door. It makes him confuse and surprise of Rainbow Dash's resolve.

"What was that?"

* * *

In the morning, Wonderbolts were still sleeping in their quarter room at the Wonderbolt Barracks. As they yawned while opened their eyes, they yelped in surprise as they were looking at Rainbow Dash, whose mane is now like Pinkie Pie's.

"Good morning, everypony!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed with Pinkie Pie's persona, "Who's ready for a fantastic day of flying? I know I am! I just couldn't be more excited for the big show tomorrow. Are you guys excited? I'm excited! Actually, I'm always excited! Some ponies even call me **_'Dynamic Dash'_**!"

Rainbow Dash continued imitating Pinkie Pie while squealed happily, "Because I'm so full of energy all the time!"

"Uh, Wonderbolts don't get excited, Crash." Fleetfoot said in annoyance as she put the towel on her back, "You gotta keep a level head to fly the way we do."

Rainbow Dash sighed in disappointment as she had used Applejack's persona, "Well, of course I know that! But the truth of the matter is, you should be excited! It's the dream of near every little Pegasus pony to grow up and fly with the Wonderbolts! And here you all are doin' it!"

"So are you." Fleetfoot said in annoyance.

The Wonderbolts nodded in agreement with Fleetfoot, but they also irritated with Rainbow Dash's

"True! Go ahead and call me **_'Forthright Filly'_** if you want." Rainbow Dash imitated Applejack's accent, "But shee-yucks, I like to tell it like it is, and I believe a pony oughta appreciate hard work payin' off like this, because bein' a Wonderbolt is somethin' special!"

But there was no response and silent. Rainbow Dash looked around of her surroundings as she found Wonderbolts have left the building already. She was disappointed and upset for the moment. She gasped in realization that she has some tricks up to her sleeves...

* * *

At the training course platform, Spitfire and Blazefist were checking on Indigo Zap's progress. She was now within the Dizzitron in spinning her around for 10 minutes. It then launched her out to the sky. Spitfire began writing down on her paperclip while Blazefist smiled proudly and happily.

Rainbow Dash approached two ponies as she was imitating Twilight Sparkle's mane and reading the book. Both Spitfire and Blazefist were in shock and concern of her appearance.

"You know, I was just reading about how dihedral wing angles can help increase stability in banking turns." Rainbow Dash imitated Twilight Sparkle's persona as she passed the research papers to Spitfire, "It made me think that pre-flight checklists could really help increase our efficiency, so I went ahead and made them for everypony!"

Spitfire groaned in annoyance as she thrown the papers out at once. Blazefist gave himself a slap on his face.

"I'm always finding so much interesting information in books. In fact, a lot of ponies call me ** _'Reading Rainboom'_**."

Spitfire used her loudhailer in shouting at Rainbow Dash's ears, _"We all know how wings work, newbie! And we already have checklists! Now get off the runway!"_

Recovered from loud noise, Rainbow Dash used Flutterhy's persona, "I'm so sorry. I was just trying to help because I care about all of the Wonderbolts oh-so much. Yessiree, just call me ** _'Care Mare'_**."

Spitfire glared at Rainbow Dash. Blazefist looked away while muttered and grumbled in annoyance about the rainbow maned pony's doing. Indigo Zap immediately landed on the ground while posed heroic pose.

"Hey, guys! How's my wing skills?!" Indigo Zap asked proudly. She was in shock as she was looking at Rainbow Dash's shyness persona, which makes her uncomfortable and scared. She gulped, "Why is Rainbow Dash being Fluttershy?"

Blazefist sighed in annoyance, "Rainbow Dash's doing something stupid again..."

"Yeouch. I've got bad feeling about this..."

"You'd tell me..."

"Um, but if you're busy now, I can just come back later..." Rainbow Dash said nervously in using Fluttershy's persona. Spitfire gave the low growl at her. She yelped in concern, "Or, you know, not at all..."

Rainbow Dash left at once. Blazefist and Indigo Zap groaned in annoyance and concern while shaking their heads.

* * *

At the locker room, three Wonderbolts were relaxing including Soarin putting his stuffs in the locker room. Rainbow Dash entered the room as she used Rarity persona. She approached and gave her lovely eyes at her boyfriend.

"Hello there, Soarin dear," Rainbow Dash imitated Rarity's persona, making Soarin yelped in surprise and concern. He turned and looked at her. She continued, "I must tell you how much I just love these uniforms. Why, ever since I was a foal, I've admired the mixture of bold lines and classic contours. They don't call me **_'Rainbow Fash'_** for nothing."

"Uhhhh... huh...?" Soarin was stunned to say anything, "Dash, are you alright? Why are you behaving like your friends?"

"Why not? Don't I look beautiful especially my name. The 'Fash' is for 'Fashion'."

"Okay, seriously, Rainbow Dash. Knock it off. You're embarrassing yourself in front of me and others. This isn't like you."

"Soarin's right," Spitfire said in agreement as she entered the locker room, "I'm not sure why you're acting like this, but you need to stop."

"I was just, you know," Rainbow Dash said in concern and embarrassment as she returned to her own persona, "trying to show everypony all the awesome ways I can contribute to the 'Bolts."

"I know you're excited to find your place on the team, but just focus on the routine for now, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Maybe this will help motivate you." Spitfire said calmly as she opened the locker.

The locker shown the pilot's jacket with two badges - golden lightning badge and picture badge. Rainbow Dash smiled as she looked at it but found something shock and annoyed. The picture badge has the symbol of a crashing at the trash cans. She groaned in annoyance and upset.

"Crash?! Couldn't you just put my regular name on it?!"

Spitfire shook her head calmly, "That's not how it works around here. We all have our nicknames on our jackets. Right, Clipper?"

Rainbow Dash was surprised. Soarin smiled as he patted her with his left wing, "That's my nickname. And I'm okay with it. There's nothing to be shame with it. This is nothing. I'm pretty sure you can handle it."

"Now it's official. Welcome to the Wonderbolts, Crash!" Spitfire said in amusement.

Both Spitfire and Soarin headed off at once while Rainbow Dash muttered and grumbled about the nickname. Overheard the noise, it makes Soarin worry as he decide to chat with Spitfire.

"You know when I say she can handle it." Soarin said in concern, "I change my mind. She may do something stupid again like what she did to Cloudsdale's Factory from last winter."

Spitfire scoffed, "Come on. She won't do like that again. This is Rainbow Dash, remember?"

"Of course, I know. But I'm worry that we might gone a bit too far of using her nickname. I was told that she's not happy of it since her flight school. And not to mention, her dad can be one angry pony. I don't want to get on his bad side."

"Well, both of us aren't too. But she has to learn to get over and enjoy it. That's how we deal with it since we became Wonderbolts. Our parents have the nicknames too and they also got over it too. I'm sure Rainbow Blaze and Firefly understand it."

"I hope so. The last thing I want is get scolded by him. Remember our first day to become Wonderbolt?"

"Don't remind me. Come on. Let's go and get some rest. I'm beat..."

"Me too.."

Soarin and Spitfire headed off to the Wonderbolt Barracks. Blazefist and Indigo Zap were near to the locker room's entrance. They overheard of everything. They looked skeptical and concern.

"You'd think they're right about this?" Indigo Zap asked in concern.

Blazefist sighed, "I hope so. I think you should keep an eye on her. I need to let her dad know about this. Rainbow Dash better not doing something stupid again. The last thing Aquastroke and Rainbow Dash's family wants is her getting busted and kicked out from Wonderbolts forever..."

Indigo Zap nodded, "I'll try talk with Dash. And hopefully, she listens to me."

Blazefist and Indigo Zap immediately left the place as Rainbow Dash just closed her locker. She then left the room at once. She has the plans of her own to get Wonderbolts from calling her hated nickname...

* * *

As Rainbow Dash was outside of the landing platform, she was preparing to go home. Indigo Zap managed to catch up with her.

"Rainbow Dash!" Indigo Zap called. Rainbow Dash turned and faced at her. She panted and asked, "Hey, you okay? You're not mad at your nickname, aren't you?"

Rainbow Dash hummed in confusion before smiled, "Why would I be mad?"

"Come on, Rainbow Dash. You're not fooling me, my dad or yours. We all know that you're still mad at it. Don't you think you should talk with the Wonderbolts about the nickname?"

"No! Nopony and not even me are allowed to ask the Wonderbolts. When they asked for 20 percent cooler, then you do it and don't ask. That's how it works."

"Eh... No. This isn't it. If I remember correctly, Wonderbolts looked out for each other. If you tell them about how you feel, then they would understand."

"No, they don't. I think they'd prefer action than words. And I'm about to give some awesomness moves they never seen before in their life! And best of all, I want them forget about my nickname! I hate it a lot!"

"So, you're gonna do it without talking with your dad, your friends or Wonderbolts?" Indigo Zap asked in concern, "It's gonna be bad news, you know?"

Rainbow Dash smirked, "That's the plan, Zap."

"Come on, Rainbow Dash. You don't mean it. You can still talk with the Wonderbolts about the nickname. They will change their mind or explained about it."

"No. But Thanks for trying to help. But this is my fight. And I can do it. I am Rainbow Dash! See ya, Reserve."

Rainbow Dash flew off at once while Indigo Zap remained behind. The daughter of Blazefist sighed in concern while looked down.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

At Ghastly Gorge near to Ponyville Town, the town ponies including Rainbow Dash's parents, Aquastroke, Blazefist, Twilight Sparkle and her friends have gathered at the Wonderbolt's Tour Festival. They all chatted and commented happily as they all can't wait to watch the event especially Rainbow Dash's involvement and performance since she's a Wonderbolt.

Rainbow Dash spotted Scootaloo entering the festival. She quickly picked her little fan pony up. They both headed to a specific small hill near to the performance area. Rainbow Dash explained her plans to Scootaloo, who she found it uncomfortable and worry. It might not end well.

Behind the spectators seats, Blazefist have a chat with Rainbow Blaze about Rainbow Dash's attitude and upset.

"Rainbow Dash..." Rainbow Blaze said in concern. He hissed, "She's not doing something stupid again, is she?"

"Let's hope she's not. If she did, Indigo Zap will be there to stop her." Blazefist said calmly.

"Rainbow Dash, why doesn't she come to me?! I could have helped her."

"I guess she's too stubborn and proud to ask for help. She did want to make you and Firefly proud of her accomplishment and performance. You and Firefly are her parents and the Wonderbolts she loved and adored a lot."

Rainbow Blaze sighed, "Please, Dashie. Stay out of the trouble for once..."

Blazefist used his Mind-Link in contacting Indigo Zap, "Indigo, any sign of Rainbow Dash? Did she do something crazy and stupid again?"

"Not yet, dad. I'll be look out of it. Just leave it to me," Indigo Zap replied.

"Okay, stay in the cloud and wait for unexpectedness," Blazefist said calmly before he shut his contact down. He sighed, "Let's hope that everything went well."

As both Rainbow Blaze and Blazefist returned to the spectator's seats, they reunited with the rest of their family and friends. The show is about to start!

"Mares and gentlecolts, fillies and foals of all ages!" Announcer exclaimed through the loudspeaker, "Look to the skies and prepare to be awestruck by the incredible flying prowess of... the Wonderbolts!"

From the mountain, seven Wonderbolts (Spitfire, Soarin, Fleetfoot, Rainbow Dash, High Winds, Surprise and Misty Fly) unleashed their powerful speed and black smokes across the sky. They were flying straight down at the audience as they swiftly make a hard turn to right. The crowd awed in amazement and happy. Hidden from the fluffy clouds, Indigo Zap watched the event via her binoculars.

Soarin, Rainbow Dash, Surprise and High Winds dived and flew straight up to the sky while Fleetfoot and Misty Fly members flew straight in twisted formation. Upon reaching to the midair - same level as the sun, four members dived back slowly. They all flew straight down to the ground. As the crowds were in suspends and shocked of the event, four Wonderbolts swiftly opened their wings and flew straight out before they get hit on the ground. The crowds went wild.

Three members from both sides charged and flew straight at each other. They swiftly twisted their body in vertical formation while passing each other by. As Fleetfoot gave the gesture, Spitfire signaled it back to her.

As six Wonderbolts then bolted off and flew straight down, Rainbow Dash stopped and wiped her tears off while smiling. She then regrouped with the rest of gang. This attract Indigo Zap's attention. She then spotted Scootaloo scooted down the ramp before kicked the dark cloud out. She gasped in concern of what she just saw.

The Wonderbolts were flying straight down, Rainbow Dash broke off from the group. Soarin spotted it. As soon as they landed, he approached and alerted Spitfire about Rainbow Dash's broke off from the team.

As Rainbow Dash was flying straight to the ground, the dark cloud came to her way. She yelped and screamed in fear. Sensed the danger, Indigo Zap dived down and pushed Rainbow Dash straight into the tree, causing both of them yelped and screamed in pain. They both were knocking each other while falling down on branches very hard. They both emerged from the tree, but got attacked by the birds. The audience and Wonderbolts gasped in fear and worry.

Indigo Zap headed to left while Rainbow Dash moved to the right direction in escaping from the birds' attacking. But both got tangled and held up - Indigo Zap by the banners while Rainbow Dash by the tree for the moment. They got thrown straight to the dark cloud. They both yelped in knocking at each other hard.

 ** _ZAP!_** Rainbow Dash and Indigo Zap got thrown off from the dark clouds as they both headed straight at the spectator's seats now. They both screamed in fear and worry. The ponies gasped in shock and worry of what they just saw.

Firefly gasped, "DASHIE!"

"Indigo Zap!" Blazefist and Aquastroke screamed.

Rainbow Blaze was in full of shock and scared, "RAINBOW DASH!"

And just before ponies could do anything, Rainbow Blaze blasted off to the sky as he was flying straight at both Rainbow Dash and Indigo Zap. He grabbed them both in time. Unfortunately, it caused him in falling straight to the ground. Despite of that, he held both girls tightly and passionately to the front as they land a huge painful impact on the ground hard.

The ponies quickly gathered around the impacted area to check on three Pegasi. Blazefist and Aquastroke held and hugged Indigo Zap passionately as they were relieved and happy that she was safe from harm. She hugged them back.

"Thank goodness! You're okay!" Aquastroke said in relief, "I thought we're gonna lose you."

"I'm okay, guys. I'm okay, guys." Indigo Zap said calmly before cringed in pain, "I feel a twitch on my left wing. That hurts..."

Blazefist sighed, "Let's not do that again."

Even though Rainbow Dash was safe and unharmed, her father wasn't. She saw injured Rainbow Blaze lying on the ground as he groaned and moaned in pain. She gasped in shock while forming tears on her eyes. Firefly came and shook Rainbow Blaze to wake up while Rainbow Dash stared at it. Spitfire and Wonderbolts approached her from behind.

"Way to go, Rainbow Crash." Spitfire remarked angrily, "You've injured one of the best Wonderbolts - your own father!"

Shocked and pained by Spitfire's words and seeing her father's injuries, Rainbow Dash shivered and quivered. She shook her head in denial while pouring the tears of pain and sadness from her eyes. She held and hugged her injured father tightly and passionately while crying out loud. Firefly sighed in concern as she hugged both of her daughter and husband in comfort.

"Daaaaaaaaadddddddddd!"

* * *

After Rainbow Dash and Indigo Zap were tended as they covered with small bandages on faces and wings, the doctor and nurses were tending Rainbow Blaze's injuries inside of the medic tent. Rainbow Dash was hugging and comforting her mother, who was crying in worry and despair. Indigo Zap was with her parents, along with the Wonderbolts. They all waiting and praying for Rainbow Blaze's recovery.

For the moment later, Rainbow Blaze emerged from the tent. He was covered in bandages on his head, chest, wings and even on his left eye. The nurses accompanied and led him to his family. They all hugged him gently and passionately.

Though Wonderbolts especially Spitfire were angry and mad at Rainbow Dash's reckless attitude, they can't due to her in worrying and caring about her father. They decided to ask it later when she's ready to talk with them.

"You okay, dad?" Rainbow Dash asked in concern.

Rainbow Blaze sighed, "Don't worry, I'll survive. I'm just glad that you're okay. You have me worried..."

Rainbow Dash sighed in shame, "I'm sorry, dad for everything especially the stunt I pulled. If I hadn't, you wouldn't be like this."

"I should hope so." Spitfire said in annoyance. Rainbow Dash turned and faced at her, "You changed the routine without consulting me and put other ponies at risk like your own father and Reserve. I've drummed flyers out of the 'Bolts for less."

"Wow, easy there, cap!" Indigo Zap protested in concern.

Rainbow Blaze grunted, "Captain, I'm sure Rainbow Dash didn't mean it! Maybe if you hadn't-!"

"No, dad. She's right about this. I'm ready for whatever punishment they have. Please don't be mad at them for my sake." Rainbow Dash interrupted. She turned to Wonderbolts and continued, "You guys were right to call me 'Rainbow Crash'. I've always been a standout flyer, but since I joined the Wonderbolts, I've only stood out for making mistakes." She sighed in shame, "It's been my dream my whole life, but... I guess maybe I'm not Wonderbolt material after all."

The Wonderbolts and her family including Indigo Zap and hers were in surprise and shock by Rainbow Dash's explanation. But they nevertheless shook their heads in denial of what she had said.

"Are you kidding me?!" Indigo Zap asked in annoyance while nudged Rainbow Dash's chest, "You are one. And you're my hero too! You inspired me! You talked about pushing the limits at right direction, and then some loyalty and always be there for your friends and teammates till the end, no matter how bad things get. And I loved it!"

"The kid's right, Dash!" Soarin exclaimed in agreement, "You're the most talented flyer we've ever had!"

Fleetfoot nodded happily, "And you've saved all of Equestria like, a dozen times."

"Of course you're supposed to be a Wonderbolt." Spitfire added, "We've been waiting for a spot to open up ever since you joined the Reserves!"

"Sounds like they really want you to be part of it, Dashie," Firefly remarked happily.

Rainbow Blaze approached and patted Rainbow Dash's back gently, "I guess they really care for you."

"But..." Rainbow Dash was stunned and shocked as she said, "you guys all called me Rainbow Crash."

"Yeah, so? My nickname's _'Clipper'_. You know why they call me that?" Saorin nudged Rainbow Dash's shoulder. She shook her head. He chuckled nervously, "Because I clipped my wing on a flagpole as I was landing on my first day. Heh."

Rainbow Dash was shocked and surprised while her family, friends and even Wonderbolts laughed a bit. She was the only pony to get her own nickname...

" _'Flatfoot'_." Fleetfoot added, "My first day, I misjudged my landing and came down right on Spitfire's hoof."

Misty Fly scoffed, " _'Dizzy'_."

" _'Slowpoke'_." Surprise added in.

"'Hoof-in-Mouth'." High Wind joined in.

"You don't wanna know what they call me." Spitfire said in amusement. She whispered to Rainbow Dash, caused her to laugh a bit. She smirked, "This is so much worse than Crash. Right?"

Rainbow Dash nodded as she turned and faced her parents and friends, "What about you guys? Did you get the worse nickname than mine?"

Indigo Zap scoffed, "At least you don't have to worry about zips on your face, they call me _'Indigo Zippy'_ when I was a kid. Believe me, I hate it but I'm used to it."

" _'Lamebrain'_ ," Blazefist said in amusement, "I talked too much about rules and regulation, which make most ponies and my brother asleep, and even my own wife and Indigo Zap. That was embarrassing..."

Aquastroke giggled in amusement, " _'Aquadrown'_ \- I got lousy skills in swimming and flying when I was a little filly."

" _'Firestinks'_." Firefly added happily, "I got trashed into some fertilizer stuffs when I challenged with Spitfire's mum."

Rainbow Blaze chuckled, "Mine is worse - _'Rainbow Bouncer'_ for flying and bouncing on the fluffy clouds across the finishing line. It was embarrassing."

"Wow... I didn't know it until today. I guess I'm not the only one with worst nicknames," Rainbow Dash said in amusement. She turned and faced at Spitfire, "So does this mean I'm... still on the team?"

"Do you think you can be part of this team and not constantly try to showboat?" Spitfire asked in annoyance.

"I promise! I spent my whole life trying to be a standout flyer, but now that I'm a Wonderbolt, it's time to be okay with fitting in!"

"Good, because I really didn't want to miss the chance to tease you for years about this catastrophe! I mean, that crash was epic! She was saved by her own daddy!"

Rainbow Blaze blushed and chuckled nervously, "Yeah. Better than _'Bouncer'_ , I'm now _'Rainbow Crash Pops'_ while my little girl is _'Rainbow Crash Girl'_!"

Everyone then laughed in amusement and happily about the joke Rainbow Blaze has make.

"But you're on probation for a month. Got a problem with that?!" Spitfire asked angrily.

Rainbow Dash yelped, "No, ma'am."

Everyone smiled happily while Rainbow Dash smiled in relief. Despite today's bad day for her, everything went well so far. She's still Wonderbolt, even though she has to get used to her worse nickname from now onward.

* * *

At night time, Rainbow Dash was sweeping the performance area for the messes she make. She wasn't the only one, her family and friends joined since Spitfire allow it. Of course, she was avoiding Rainbow Blaze's temper again when she learned her former mentor was angry with her about not telling Rainbow Dash her and her teammates' nicknames and rules. Nevertheless, the ponies worked together in cleaning the mess up.

"Thanks for the help, dad and you too, Zap. I owe you one," Rainbow Dash said in relief. She sighed, "Even though this mess was my responsibility, and I've gotta clean it up myself. And after this, Spitfire's got me cleaning the Wonderbolts' compound for the next month."

The ponies commented happily and relief that they're glad and happy to help and assist Rainbow Dash.

Indigo Zap smiled, "No problem. After all, we're both Wonderbolts and always there for each other no matter what."

"I agree," Rainbow Blaze said in relief, "But promise me not to do that stunt again."

Firefly nodded, "Yeah. You almost gave me a heart attack! I'm not happy about it."

"Sorry. It won't happen again. I promised. And I will make you proud of your girl. Do you know why?" Rainbow Dash asked happily. Everyone remained silent while smiling. She smiled proudly while looking at the night sky, "Because I'm a Wonderbolt!"

Indigo Zap scoffed, "Just you wait for me to become one! By the way, when we're done with this, wanna race with me? I wanna see how fast you can be!"

"Oh yeah? I can't wait. Let's start with who cleaned the messes first! That's the first."

"Heh! Bring it on!"

Rainbow Dash and Indigo Zap began sweeping their brooms across the area in cleaning the messes. Everyone smiled and laughed happily and amusingly. Rainbow Dash and Indigo Zap really enjoyed competition and challenging with each other. But they agreed with one thing - they're the part of Wonderbolts - full-fledged and reserve member...

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Ashleight Ball: Rainbow Dash, Applejack  
Kelly Sheridan: Indigo Zap, Misty Fly  
Ian James Corlett: Rainbow Blaze  
Kelly Metzger: Spitfire, Firefly

 **Minor Casts:**  
Janet Verney: Aquastroke  
Matt Hill: Soarin  
Andrea Libman: Fleetfoot, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy

 **Cameo:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom, Surprise  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle, High Winds  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Terry Klassen: Announcer

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. This story also served as part of **_JusSonic's MLP Universe_** as well but more to the original episode and Rainbow Dash and Indigo Zap have met from **_'Five New Arrivals'_**.

2\. Even though we don't know about Rainbow Dash's parents, but based on MLP Wiki - Rainbow Blaze is her dad while her mother is unknown, so I decide to use 'Firefly'.


	8. Ep 8: A Hearth's Warming Tale

**Episode 8: A Hearth's Warming Tale**

 _24 December 20XX,_

The land of Equestria is covered in snow once again as its crystallized snowflakes rained on it. Ponies chatted and cheered with each other happily and proudly. They even decorated their own homes, park, shopping lots and more with Christmas-Theme decoration. The Hearth's Warming Ever is here once again...

Ponies: _Ponies' voices fill the night  
Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again  
Happy hearts so full and bright  
Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again_

Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumble were carrying the wagon consisted of Cutie Mark Crusaders as they headed straight to Castle of Friendship. Ponies also helped decorating the Castle with more of Christmas-theme decoration. Octavia Melody was training the ponies to sing proudly and harmonically for Hearth's Warming.

Ponies: _Oh, what a sight  
Look at the light  
All for tonight  
Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again_

Fluttershy and Terrorcreep teamed up together in leading all of Pegasi, moving the clouds above the Castle of Friendship. Rainbow Dash, Blazefist and Aquastroke jumped and hopped on cloud one-by-one in pouring and raining the snow down.

Fluttershy: _Clouds arranged 'til they're just so_

Terrorcreep and Pegasi: _Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again_

Rainbow Dash: _Gonna make some awesome snow_

Blazefist, Aquastroke and Pegasi: _Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again_

Five Main Pegasi sat on the cloud as they all watched and witnessed the snowing on Ponyville Town. They all smiled proudly and happily.

Five Main Pegasi: _The chill wind blows  
Making a show  
Snowflakes aglow_

Ponies: _Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again_

Inside the Castle of Friendship, lots of ponies were invited and decorating the castle with more of Christmas-theme decoration. And at the same time, they were chatting with each other. Pinkie Pie was helping dressing the ponies with Hearth's Warming clothes. Laxtinct led the ponies ringing the bells happily.

Pinkie Pie: _A day that's filled with songs to sing_

Laxtinct and Ponies: _Ding-dong, ding-dong-ding_

Applejack, Saber Dragoon and the Cake Family set the cakes, pastries and sweeten foods up for ponies to eat and enjoy happily.

Applejack and Saber Dragoon: _Cakes and pastries we shall bring_

Ponies were enjoying their Hearth's Warming party. Some drank the apple ciders and eating their sweetened foods.

Ponies: _Ding-dong, ding-dong-ding  
We're so busy making merry  
Windigos should all be wary_

Stallions: _As our mighty voices carry_

Ponies: _Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again_

Rarity was sewing some of clothes and props for Hearth's Warming. She then gave them to ponies in setting and decorating the props up on the living chamber and hall.

Rarity: _Decorations we shall make_

Ponies: _Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again  
_  
Rarity: _Perfection you just cannot fake_

Ponies: _Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again_

Shorty Thinking led the Metal Ponies in setting the props up on living room and hall. He's even led some ponies decorating the Hearth's Warming tree. He was annoyed by Derpy's clumsiness in letting the crystal ball broke into pieces...

Shorty Thinking: _Not one mistake  
Don't let that break  
Oh, goodness' sake!_

Hondo Flanks, Cookie Crumble and Cutie Mark Crusaders have arrived at the castle now. Big McIntosh charged into the castle with the wagon of presents. Granny Smith, Tailtech and Icy thrown the presents to all of ponies.

Ponies: _Hearth's Warming Eve is here once a—  
Happy, happy Hearth's Warming Eve  
Happy, happy Hearth's Warming Eve  
Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again!_

Twilight Sparkle, Shadow Dragon, Lance Justicestrike, Nyx and Spike climbed down the stairs as they smiled proudly and happily in watching their friends and ponies decorating and celebrating the Hearth's Warming Eve before main one on tomorrow.

 ** _"Hearth's Warming Eve once again is here."_** Narrator narrated, **_"As most ponies enjoyed the celebration but one is not. Her name is Starlight Glimmer."_**

From the second level, Starlight Glimmer watched the event. She sighed calmly as she wondered if she should spend her day with the ponies for celebration or not. She used to be celebrating Hearth's Warming alone with Amon. And now, she's unsure of what to do.

 ** _"She's not interested in it because she wanted to be with her mentor and father-figure: Amon. And now she's alone. She's not celebrating it. But she isn't the only pony who doesn't enjoy celebration. There's another story. A story called 'A Hearth's Warming Tale'. And you're gonna love it. This is the story of a powerful unicorn named Snowfall Frost, who hated Hearth's Warming Eve."_**

* * *

 _200 years ago..._

 **"It all began many moons ago in Canterlot. Every home in Canterlot was filled with holiday spirit. Every home... except one."**

Ponies were chatting with each other while celebrating for Hearth's Warming across the Canterlot. All but one unicorn.

 ** _"It was said of Snowfall that she was almost as studied as Star Swirl the Bearded. Snowfall was also a powerful unicorn. She wanted to be perfect. Anything that got in the way of that was a waste of time."_**

At the rich dark gray mansion-like, Snowfall was a Starlight Glimmer's unicorn-based dressed in her purple suit and glasses. She was measuring the rocks via weighing scale. Finding the right rock, she took it and approached to her book stand. She read it carefully about stone turned into gold through chanting and magic. As she began chanting and using her magical spell, the rock slowly turned into gold. It's almost complete if not for...

 ** _RING!_** Snowfall gasped in shock as she dropped the halfway golden paint on rocks to the ground. It shattered and broken into pieces. She groaned in anger as she turned to the window. She glared at some stallions ringing the hand bells happily.

"Well, that batch is ruined." Snowfall exclaimed in anger, "Now it's wasted! Snowdash!"

 ** _"Snowdash was Snowfall's loyal assistant. But a former friend and colleague to Snowfall came as well - Light Heart."_**

The door was opened - Snowdash, Rainbow Dash's Pegasus-based worn the assistant well-dressed suit, and Light Heart - Twilight Sparkle's Unicorn-based worn navy dress with stars entered the room.

"What do you need?" Snowdash asked happily.

"Get this mess cleaned up." Snowfall exclaimed in anger, "Those foolish ponies were ringing those blasted bells outside the window and I lost my concentration!"

Snowdash annoyingly whispered as she cleaned the rubble out, "Whoa, ponies actually enjoying Hearth's Warming Eve. Where did they get that crazy idea?"

Snowfall groaned while glaring at Light Heart, "Light, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to work or something?"

"Well, my work ended by 3 O'Clock. So, I get my early leave," Light Heart smiled, "And so, I'm here to wish you - Happy Hearth's Warming Eve!"

"Humbug!" Snowfall exclaimed in annoyance, surprised both Light Heart and Snowdash. She glared at the sights of the ponies celebrating Christmas-theme celebration through the window. She groaned, "Today is nothing to celebrate. Hearth's Warming Eve is a menace. A dangerous day for all of Equestria."

"Dangerous?! It's awesome!" Snowdash protested in concern, "It's the day we remember how unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth ponies came together in friendship to defeat the windigos!"

Light Heart nodded in concern, "Snowdash is right, Shinny Light. This celebration symbolized the unity and harmony for all ponies to be together as one."

Snowfall huffed, "That silly legend is the problem! Telling everypony that 'singing songs and being nice' will solve anything? I've spent years studying magic, and that's not how it works."

"I think you might be missing the point." Snowdash said in concern.

"Work hard, learn, and use your skills to better Equestria." Snowfall exclaimed proudly and firmly, "That's a worthy goal for any pony."

"That maybe true, Snowfall." Light Heart said calmly, "But nothing is important than spending great time with family, friend and loved ones together to make the best and charitable moments for Hearth's Warming. It's very special to me and everypony else, Snowfall. And so, I say _'May Celestia bless us all'_!"

Snowdash squealed, "That's the spirit, Ms. Shinny Light!"

Snowfall groaned, "You never change, Shinny Light. So naive. So childish. So foolish of you. You wasted your time and effort for this celebration..."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Light Heart sighed, "At least, I know how to enjoy it and spend my time with my family, instead of being grumpy mare."

Snowfall huffed in annoyance. Suddenly, the ponies heard some knocking from the entrance. Three ponies walked down the stairs to check on it. As Snowdash opened the door, Nyx's Unicorn-based with the bandage of her injured front left leg worn a white dress with purple scarf and a hat smiled and stood before them.

Snowfall groaned as she armed with her cane, "Stupid Beggars! I told you before I'm not interested of giving up my bits for your pitifulness!"

The black filly gasped and screamed in fear, making both Snowdash and Light Heart gasped in worry.

"Snowfall, don't! That's my daughter!" Light Heart exclaimed as she came to black filly's aid by holding and hugging her passionately. Snowdash and Snowfall looked surprise and shock. She sighed as she turned to them, "Snowfall and Snowdash, meet my youngest daughter - Hope."

"Oh my gosh! She's so cute! If my friend is here, she would be excited!" Snowdash squealed in amazement as she held Hope up. She stopped and noticed Hope scared and worried, "Oh... She seems scared and shy. Did I scare her a lot?"

"Yeah. You did."

"Hey, Hope. I'm sorry for scaring you a lot. I didn't mean it."

Hope nodded before smiled a bit, "It's okay, Ms. Snowdash. I'm fine. And it's nice to meet you too."

As Snowdash put Hope down, Light Heart approached as she gently and passionately hug Hope. Snowfall can't but smiled of how close these two are. She then noticed the little black's condition of both eyes and left hoof.

"What happen to Hope? Her eyes and leg? Did something bad happen to her?" Snowfall asked.

Light Heart sighed as she turned to Snowfall, "Yes. She was born with those kind of eyes. But she got injured her leg since summer."

"And you didn't take her to see doctor?"

"I didn't have time or enough bits too."

"What?! What did you do with them? Please, don't tell me that you didn't waste those for charity again?!"

"Yes, I did. And believe in me, I need some but Hope and I knew the risk. And we donate for charity, Snowfall."

"You're a fool! Honestly, without me, you and your family wouldn't have survive much longer! You shouldn't have left me in the first place!"

"Maybe. But it's no better of what you did for your employee - giving them no raise of salary, holiday or annual leave. You don't even help the poor either. You only care for yourself."

"At least, I've got better things to do than wasted for this holiday!"

"At least, I'm not alone." Light Heart said firmly and angrily while glaring at Snowfall. It shocked Snowfall a bit. Snowdash and Hope remained silent and awkward about the argument. She sighed as she held Hope on her back, "I wish you 'Happy Hearth's Warming', Snowfall."

"Humbug! And it's good afternoon!" Snowfall exclaimed in anger, "Good day!"

Light Heart sighed as she and Hope exited the door. Snowfall huffed as she looked away from the door. Snowdash remained silent while looking at her.

Sensed her assistant's looking at her, Snowfall sighed as she remarked sarcastically, "If you want to go home early, ignore all of the work you have, and spend the rest—"

"Sweet!" Snowdash exclaimed happily.

With Snowdash left the office building, Snowfall groaned in anger and annoyance as she walked up to the second level. She then approached to the window. She glared at the ponies chatting and cheering happily and passionately about Hearth's Warming.

"I hate Hearth's Warming Eve!" Snowfall exclaimed, "All of Equestria would be better off if we just skipped the day altogether."

With the snap of realization, Snowfall found the solution to deal with Hearth's Warming. She smirked proudly as she has plans now. As she closed the curtains, she tiptoed across to her potion shelves. She levitated them up.

Snowfall: _Happy Hearth's Warming, they say in the street  
Happy Hearth's Warming, they think they're so sweet  
Words said so often that they lack any meaning  
Why should I join in when I could be intervening?_

With all of potion gathered and put on the table, Snowfall began putting and pouring them into a bowl. With the puff of smoke, she smirked proudly.

Snowfall: _Everypony loves this cursed holiday  
But would they be better off with it out of the way?  
Well, okay_

Snowfall walked across the town in gathering the Hearth's Warming items such as its ring, ribbons, toys, dolls, present boxes and sweetened food.

Snowfall: _Say goodbye to the holiday  
With my magic, I'll erase it  
The greatest gift that I give today  
And everypony will have to face it_

Snowfall smirked proudly as she made her way back to her home.

Snowfall: _No more little games for you to play  
After you say goodbye to the holiday_

Snowfall poured all of Hearth's Warming items into the cauldron. As the cauldron's greenish potion bubbling, it unleashed the smokes out in the torn and broken forms of Hearth's Warming items.

Snowfall: _Goodbye, Hearth's Warming, you had a good run  
Goodbye, Hearth's Warming, it's over, you're done  
Finally set free from your forced celebrations  
No need to reply to your trite invitations_

Snowfall gathered four potions of green, red, yellow and blue, and the bowl of complete magic potion from the shelf. She then approached to her magic book in search for the spell she wanted to use on ponies and Hearth's Warming.

Snowfall: _Calendar shorter by a single day  
Is my magic up to the test?  
Time to see, I can't delay_

Snowfall began pour the potion into the cauldron. Aftermath, the smokes emerged in the forms of Wendigos.

Snowfall: _Say goodbye to the holiday  
Prepare the spell, no hesitation  
All memory shall fade away  
See Equestria's new transformation_

The smokey forms of Wendigos flew around and around of Snowfall as she continued singing proudly.

Snowfall: _No more shall anypony say  
Happy Hearth's Warming..._

The smokey Wendigos flew straight into the cauldron. She smirked proudly happily while looking at it. Her spell is complete.

Snowfall laughed sinisterly: _...after today!  
After today..._

Starlight Glimmer smirked as she turned and looked at the window, "Once the spell is cast, all of Equestria will be better off, and they'll have me to thank for it!"

"Snowfall was all set to cast her spell that would erase Hearth's Warming Eve for all time when a voice from the hearth caught her attention."

"You sure you wanna go through with this?" The voice asked.

Snowfall yelped, "Huh?! Who's there?!"

 ** _BUBBLED!_** Snowfall turned and found her cauldron was bubbling as the bubble form of apple floated in midair. It popped.

"The Spirit of Hearth's Warmin' Past, that's who." The voice said as the spirit of Applejack Earth Pony based dressed in formal clothes, "And you and me have got to have us a little chat."

"A spirit?!" Snowfall asked in shock as she fell her back behind. She quickly moved back while standing up. She glared at the spirit suspiciously, "I didn't cast any spirit summoning spell. What are you doing here?"

The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past smiled, "You don't think a spell like that would get by without some powerful forces noticin'?" She then phased through Snowfall, which make her shivered and quivered a lot. The spirit smiled while looking at the window, "You've got our attention, Snowfall Frost, and we've got some pretty strong opinions on this spell of yours."

"We?"

"They'll be along in a bit. For now, it's just you and me. Let's get a move on. We got a ton to see and barely any time to see it."

Snowfall huffed, "I'm not going anywhere. I've got a spell to cast, and I don't need a history lesson about Hearth's Warming Eve."

"We aren't goin' to the past to learn about the holiday." Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past smiled as she summoned a lasso, "We're goin' to learn about you."

Just before Snowfall could react, The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past lassoed her tightly. They then flew out of the window. As the vortex appeared in the middle of town, they then began walked on midair while marching towards it. As they entered it, they are now far, far away from Canterlot to learn Snowfall's past.

* * *

As the vortex opened, Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past and Snowfall emerged from it. They arrived and landed at the outskirt of small town. A town where Snowfall used to live and stay since her birth before she moved to Canterlot Town.

Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past: _As a young thing, life sure is somethin'  
You go makin' choices large and small  
Always growin' like a seedlin'  
And playin' is like dreamin'  
And before you know it, big and tall_

Both Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past and Snowfall marched down and headed straight to the small town. They then began their search for the grumpy mare's past self.

They then found Snowfall's past self of filly in her school uniform and a Sunburst's colt-based with green scarf standing near to the school, along with the wagon of Hearth's Warming stuffs. The fillies approached and joined the fun with two foals.

Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past: _And every little bitty choice you make  
Sends you down a path to who you are today  
So let's take a little trip down memory lane  
And see just what the past has to say_

Suddenly, a shadowy figure loomed over the children. They turned and found a scarred light brown stallion with black mane in well-dressed suit and brown coat stood before them. He smiled at them. Snowfall's past self gasped happily as she jumped and hugged him happily and passionately. He hugged her back. The children smiled and chatted happily especially the colt.

This scene brought a smile and tears of joy to Snowfall. The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past noticed it as she smiled.

"Aw, look how cute you were. Looks like you're not too upset it's Hearth's Warming Eve either." Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past remarked. She turned and looked at stallion and colt, "I'm guessing these two boys are important to ya?"

Snowfall sighed, "They were. That stallion is my father - Almighty Scar - the bravest, kindest and lovable father I ever had. And that colt was my friend and boyfriend - Sunblock - the most handsome, supportive, smartest and great friend I ever had in life."

"And I'm guessing you know what happen to your father?"

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

Both Snowfall and Spirit of the Hearth's Warming Past arrived at the hospital's wing after 2 years later. They found a stallion was covered by the white blanket. Snowfall was crying and covering her head on it. Sunblock approached and patted her back gently. Snowfall turned and hugged Sunblock passionately.

Seeing the scene, Snowfall shed tears of sadness. Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past sighed as she patted her.

Snowfall sniffled, "My father died in heart disease. Sunblock was the only pony who has been with me till our adulthood."

Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past, "You're very lucky to have him by your side, am I right?"

"Yeah. I was very lucky to have him by my side."

"You sure do."

* * *

In time lapse for 15 years later, both Snowfall and Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past witnessed the past. Her past self and Sunblock grew up together. They both studied the science, maths, potion, physics and magic. They sometimes hangout together for talking, studying at the library, having daily meal and drink time, working together and donating charity.

This scene made her regret and upset as she missed it a lot - kindhearted and considerate pony.

Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past: _The seeds of the past  
They grow pretty fast  
Just look at who you were back then_

As the teenage Snowfall and Sunblock grew up and closer to each other, they confessed their feelings for each other during the midnight on Hearth's Warming Eve. They leaned their lips each other in kissing passionately under full moon.

Snowfall also missed this scene a lot - she loved Sunblock so much since their childhood if she hasn't done foolish mistakes in the first place.

Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past: _The seeds, as they grow  
Look what they can show  
Reveal the truth time and again  
_

* * *

The young adult Snowfall and Sunblock are now college students. Inside the classroom, they both were levitating the box of Hearth's Warming items. They were unpacking and taking the items out from the box

"I can't believe Hearth's Warming Eve is here!" Sunblock exclaimed happily.

Young Adult Snowfall smiled, "I know! I'm so excited! I can't wait to start!"

"Just what do you two think you're doing, Snowfall and Sunblock?" The stern voice demanded.

Young Adult Snowfall and Sunblock turned to their back. They found stern old light gray unicorn with darker gray long spiky mane and tail worn the black suit and black cape stood before them.

Sunblock yelped in fear, "Professor Flintheart! We didn't see you here!"

Young Adult Snowfall smiled, "We're decorating the classroom for Hearth's Warming Eve, Professor Flintheart!"

"You said you wanted to learn to be a powerful unicorn, did you not?" Professor Flintheart asked sternly. Both unicorns nodded in confirmation. He groaned, "And what is the way that one becomes a powerful unicorn?"

Both Young Adult Snowfall and Sunblock smiled, "Work hard, learn, and use your skills to better Equestria."

Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past gave sly smirk at Snowfall, who smiled uneasily.

Professor Flintheart hummed as he levitated the star ornament, "And how do these help you to learn magic?"

"I want to be strong enough to stop windigos and help ponies!" Young Adult Snowfall exclaimed proudly.

Sunblock nodded, "Yeah! After all, we also want to spend great time with our friends and family."

"That's just a story we tell little ponies. Real magic takes time to learn. And this is not the time to fool around as well," Professor Flintheart said sternly as shattered star ornament to pieces. This shocked both Snowfall and Sunblock. He continued, "It's your choice. Spend your time learning to become a powerful unicorn or play with your toys and make nothing of yourself."

As soon as Professor Flintheart walked away, Young Adult Snowfall looked down in shame and upset. Sunblock approached and patted her.

"Don't let him get to you, Snowfall. He doesn't even care about spending time with friends and family." Sunblock said in comfort.

Young Adult Snowfall sighed, "Maybe he's right."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Let's face it for once, Sunblock. If there were real wendigos, then this celebration is really pointless. Professor Flintheart was right. This is a waste of time."

"Snowfall, just because of the story isn't always real, doesn't mean we can't spend more time together. Can we?"

Young Adult Snowfall sighed, "I wanted to, Sunblock. Believe in me. But I want to become a powerful unicorn. It's my dream. I'm not gonna give that up."

"Snowfall," Sunblock sniffled as he shed some tears of sadness, "how could you? I would never put anything before you. You're the one I'd never gave up. I'm sorry that I can't follow what Professor Flintheart's philosophy anymore. I release you..."

Young Adult Snowfall was heartbroken and shock, "Sunblock..."

Sunblock hissed in pain as he immediately exited the classroom while crying tearfully. Young Adult Snowfall felt shame and guilt of her action against her boyfriend. She really loved him so much but chose her ambition over him. It breaks her heart now.

Snowfall looked shame and pain as she looked down.

Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past: _Then some distress, words so careless  
Standin' there, you don't know what to do  
Feelin' helpless, you can't make it hurt less  
So you go and change your point of view_

Angered and furious, Young Adult Snowfall screamed. She then levitated and thrown the box into dustbin. As she was screaming and crying, she slammed some punches on the box for few times. She then kicked dustbin off.

She then collected the books and quills on her desk. Young Adult Snowfall began her studying on magic as her Professor Flintheart demanded.

Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past: _And in that moment, though you didn't know it  
Your defenses set up walls you built to last  
Leading to the pony you've become today  
And the spell you're about to cast  
It all comes from your past_

Snowfall and Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past approached and watched the Young Adult Past Self studying the books. They also noticed her sobbing and crying tearfully. This made the present Snowfall to cry as she missed Sunblock so much and regretted her decision.

Thus, this led Snowfall in motion to end Hearth's Warming...

Snowfall: _The seeds of the past  
We grow up so fast  
Some hurts never go away_

Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past: _The seeds, as they grow  
This we can't let go  
All tied to this one holiday_

* * *

An hour later, Snowfall opened her eyes as she found herself back to her office especially her magic spell cauldron in front of her. It was a dream?

As Snowfall turned to the front, she found a large present before her. The box's top opened and exploded with more confetti launching out. This shock and surprised her in fear. She witnessed a shadowy figure emerged from the box. The creature glared at her now.

 **"Snowfall Frost! It is I,"** The mysterious figure said in reverberating. She jumped off and landed in front of Snowfall. She revealed to be Pinkie Pie's Earth Pony-based worn yellow coat and candy-like crown, "the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents!"

Shocked and scared by the spirit's appearance, Snowfall stopped in realization, "Um, don't you mean 'Present', like the time?"

"No! Toys, Hearth's Warming doll..." Spirit of Hearth's Warming Present exclaimed happily as she gave two dolls and cupcake to Snowfall, "Here, want a cupcake?"

Snowfall was annoyed and irritated by Spirit of Hearth's Warming Present enthusiasm and energetic. She decided not to challenge the spirit.

"All of the pointless things ponies waste their time on." Snowfall said in annoyance.

Spirit of Hearth's Warming Present giggled, "Oh, Snowfall, it's not what the gift is that matters, it's what the gift means!"

She then took the toys away from Snowfall as she explained happily, "Sometimes a cupcake means 'I love you!' Or a toy means 'Hi, how're you doing?' Sometimes a book means 'Your mane looks amazing!' And sometimes a scarf means... Well, a scarf usually means you look cold. That one's easy."

"I don't understand anything you're saying." Snowfall remarked in annoyance. She then noticed Spirit of Hearth's Warming Present shaking wildly and happily. She yelped, "What's happening to you?!"

Spirit of Hearth's Warming Present squealed happily, "My Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents Sense is going off! That means a song is coming on!"

* * *

Spirit of Hearth's Warming Present pushed Snowfall out from her mansion. The spirit sang happily while showing grumpy mare the meaning behind of Hearth's Warming. Ponies were decorating and shopping the gifts and decoration of their celebration day.

Spirit of Hearth's Warming Present: _Take a look at everything around you  
All the smells that surely will astound you  
Open up your heart, it will surround you  
In the magic of Hearth's Warming Eve_

As the optimistic spirit continued singing, Snowfall witnessed rich pony showing her generosity to the poor with a hot cocoa, little fillies singing a song to the neighborhood, ponies dancing and even the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Present gave the toy to a filly, mare a hug and old stallion a sweater.

Spirit of Hearth's Warming Present: _The little things that make it better  
Little ponies spreading cheer  
Give a toy, a hug, a sweater  
Memories that last all year_

And each time Snowfall was trying to escape from the spirit or anything involved Hearth's Warming, the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Present appeared and blocked her way while explaining, singing and dancing about the celebration happily.

Spirit of Hearth's Warming Present: _The present's always filled with presents  
Large, medium, and small  
Sometimes the most important things  
Aren't very big at all_

Spirit of Hearth's Warming Present guide and led Snowfall to the restuarant, where they found Snowdash was celebrating and partying with her friends happily including Merry the red well-dressed Rarity's Unicorn-based and Flutterholly the Fluttershy's Pegasus-based worn white dress. Three mares hugged each other happily.

Spirit of Hearth's Warming Present: _What a party, there's so much to see here  
Can't believe you didn't want to be here  
You'd have had a blast, I guarantee here  
This is the spirit of Hearth's Warming Eve_

The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Present entered the restaurant in enjoying the party - drinking the apple cider, dancing on the stage, collecting and putting the presents with the main one,

Spirit of Hearth's Warming Present: _Cider's flowing, this is living  
Come on and feel the beat  
Life is better when you're giving  
Each time you do it feels so sweet_

The spirit then climbed all the way to top of presents. Snowfall can't but to smiled at the party and the scene. As she was about to enter the restaurant, she spotted a familiar faces - Light Heart, Hope and the rest of their family - Shadow Dragon's Earth Pony-based worn a black gentleman's suit and hat, Lance Justicestrike's Pegasus-based worn black suit with red scarf, Spike's Dragon-based worn the black suit and top hat and Shiroi Bai's Unicorn-based worn a white well-dressed. They all entered the restaurant.

Snowfall was surprised and shocked by their arrival as she wondered of what they were doing here. She decided to watch from the window first.

Spirit of Hearth's Warming Present: _The present's always filled with presents  
So come on, open your eyes  
Spend time with ponies just like you  
And watch your spirits rise_

Spirit of Hearth's Warming Present: _The present's always filled with presents  
Take a look around  
The reason for the holiday  
Is quite easily found_

Light Heart and her family approached and met up with Snowdash, Flutterholly and Merry. They all chatted with each other happily. The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Present slide on the presents down, causing the rest of it dropped and fell on the hooves of ponies.

Spirit of Hearth's Warming Present slide straight and stopped before Snowfall. The spirit smiled happily while the grumpy mare turned her sour face into happy face.

Spirit of Hearth's Warming Present: _Yes, the reason for the holiday  
Is quite easily found  
And the reason is to be with your friends!_

"What do you think?" Spirit of Hearth's Warming Present asked.

Snowfall sighed, "The party was in full swing. But there's one question I don't understand - why is Light Heart and her family doing here? I understand why Snowdash is here."

"One way to find out. Watch and listen..." Spirit of Hearth's Warming Present answered calmly as she turned to the window, "You might find something 'unexpectedness'..."

Snowfall felt uneasy and worry as she turned and looked through the window. She saw Light Heart chatted with her family while Snowdash was drinking her eggnog quietly. Merry and Flutterholly arrived at the hall. Both of them noticed Snowdash's sad and disappointed looks.

"Snowdash?" Merry asked, "Why, whatever is the matter, darling?"

Flutterholly hummed, "Was it the eggnog? Oh, I knew I put in too much cinnamon!"

"Oh, no, the eggnog was awesome, Flutterholly," Snowdash insisted frantically. She sighed in upset, "I'm just mad at somepony who was complaining about how awful Hearth's Warming Eve is. And not to mention, rude to Light Heart and almost hit her daughter too!"

"Hmm... I don't suppose that pony's name starts with 'Snow'?" Merry asked in amusement.

Flutterholly hummed in concern, "And ends with 'Frost'?"

"So, unbelievable..." Logan remarked in annoyance and angry, "I'm gonna punch that damn mare, alright!"

Cal nodded, "Yeah! Me too! Nopony messes with my sister or my mum, and gets away with it!"

"Logan, Cal, Come on! This is Hearth's Warming Eve," Hope said in concern, "She didn't mean to. She's just stressed from her work."

"Oh yeah?" Snowdash asked in annoyance, "Try this one, Hope. Snowfall said Hearth's Warming Eve is just an excuse to party, and we would all be better off spending time working to make Equestria a better place."

Angered and annoyed by Snowfall's claim and insults about the celebration, the ponies booed angrily at it. Snowfall gulped in concern while Spirit of Hearth's Warming Present smiled happily from the window.

Sarah White sighed, "Can't say that I'm full of surprises of that. Snow Frost has always known to be Scrooge of Hearth's Warming for every year."

"I wonder what does Snowfall think a better Equestria looks like." Cal asked in amusement.

Logan shrugged, "Who knows? It's definitely gotta be a big mess-up she did for Hearth's Warming."

Cal chuckled in amusement, "Yeah. I can't wait to see it."

"So, what's her answer, Snowdash?" Sarah White asked in amusement.

Snowdash cleared her throat as she imitated, _"Ponies working hard, learning, and using their abilities for the benefit of Equestria."_

Everyone laughed in amusement at Snowdash's imitation of Snowfall. This irritated Snowfall a lot as she hated herself being insulted by ponies.

"Look, everypony. I know Snowfall can be hard and harsh about Hearth's Warming," Light Heart admitted, "But she was really a good and hardworking pony. And she did amazing job in making some discovery on magic and potion. This benefits us a lot."

Cyclone Bolt scoffed, "If you ask me, she doesn't give a damn about it or ponies' feelings and need. She didn't give you some loan or bits to help our Hope. If I ever see her again, I would like to give her piece of my mind!"

"Now, now, dear. I know she's stingy and scrooge about this holiday. But I believed in her that she'll come and help us. After all, she was my friend."

"You sure about it, Light? You think she'll change for the better?"

"Of course, I am. She is my friend..."

Cyclone Bolt sighed, "Fine. I'll wish her for Happy Hearth's Warming and her health. But I'm doing this for you and our children."

"That's all I need," Light Heart smiled before kissed her husband's cheek, "Thanks."

"Yeah! Me too," Snowdash smiled, "I hope you're right about my boss."

"We'll do it for you, mum," Logan, Cal and Sarah White gave in.

Merry sighed, "It looks like we've got everything on Snowfall's list right here."

"I think a perfect Equestria looks a lot like a Hearth's Warming Eve party." Flutterholly nodded in agreement.

Hope smiled, "And I'll say 'May Celestia bless us all'! May Snowfall changed for the better mare! I know it."

"I agree. And you'll get better. I promised," Light Heart smiled as she kissed on Hope's forehead, "As my daughter has said, _'May Celestia bless us all'_!"

Ponies cheered wildly and happily. They all enjoyed their feast, drinks, dancing and singing happily, passionately and proudly. Snowfall sighed calmly and happily. She was pleased that some of her friends did think and care of her so much. She was saddened, not being there for her friends when they need it especially Hope and her serious condition.

"I wish I could have done better for them especially Light and Hope," Snowfall said in pain and shame as she shed some tears on her cheeks, "I should have given them some loan."

"Me too!" Spirit of Hearth's Warming Present said in agreement yet sadly, "Too bad it's going to be the last one ever! Ever! Ever! Ever!"

The spirit slowly disappeared as the fog engulfed the city. This scared and shocked Snowfall.

"Spirit? What do you mean? What's going to happen?!"

* * *

As Snowfall Frost continued her search on the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Present, she found nothing but snow and ice across the land. She can feel the wind chills on her skin. She can hear some growling like an animal. And worse is that she can smell the scent of death. She looked around in search of the phenomenon.

As she turned to the front, she gasped in shock and concern. Snowfall saw a tall black and purple mixed hooded figure with skeletal wings. And he was holding an ancient staff mixed with technological concept, and worn a goggles-like. This figure has the appearance of Guildenstern. He growled like a wild animal with the breathe of death.

"Who-Who are you?" Snowfall asked in fear.

The hooded black figure hissed, "I am the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come. But I also am your Grim Reaper..."

"Are you here to show me what future Hearth's Warming Eves are like?"

"No, for there are no more Hearth's Warming Eves for me to show. Only deaths..."

Snowfall gulped in fear, "Why not?"

"You will succeed in erasing the holiday, as you wished. And not only that, child, you delivered the souls of death to me. Quite interesting business, wouldn't you say?" Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come chuckled in amusement and darkly.

"No. What happen? What happen to my friends?! What happen to Hope?!"

"Do you wish to know the death?"

Snowfall gulped fearfully, "Yes..."

The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come chuckled in amusement and sinister as he revealed the Canterlot Town, buried by the depths of snow. No sign of anypony emerged to come and have fun. He turned and glanced at her in amusement, it scared and frightened her a lot.

Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come: _I see a cold wind blowing through  
I see days either pain or sad  
I see a future caused by you  
I see a path that leads to death._

The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come magically revealed the spiritual forms of ponies dancing, celebrating, chatting, cheering and having fun happily. As the spirit clasped hard on all in his hooves, making Snowfall feared and worried.

Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come: _The future was once filled with magic  
Nightmares and desires brought to death  
Now the days ahead are dark and tragic  
No time for hope when all is gone_

Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come snarled like animal as his eyes glowed in red. He glared while smiled with his fangs of death scent. It frightened Snowfall even more. The Windigos flew passed both of them. This surprised her a lot.

Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come: _Whatever might have been  
All the dreams that ponies have  
Because of you, Snowfall Frost  
Now the future is a death nightmare_

"Windigos?! They aren't real! It's just a little filly's story!" Snowfall exclaimed in concern.

"Unfortunately, Snowfall, they are all too real," Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come snarled in amusement, "And your actions will allow them to return. And the death of all innocent ponies, your friends, your family, your love and little Hope will die! And their souls be delivered to me!"

"No! Not my friends! Not Snowdash! Not Sunblock! Not Light Heart! Not Hope! Not the little one! This can't be happening!"

"It will be, Snowfall. The future of Equestria shall be bathed in a blanket of eternal snow!" The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come chuckled sinisterly. He turned and glared at frightful Snowfall, "And now you're coming with me! Welcome to your death!"

And just before Snowfall could respond, Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come screeched wildly. He jumped on her. He then dragged her into the depths of snow. She screamed fearfully and frantically as she struggled in getting out of snow.

"No! I never meant for this to happen! I didn't understand! I didn't see how important Hearth's Warming Eve was!" Snowfall exclaimed frantically before she pleaded, "Please, spirit! I haven't cast the spell yet! Is there still time?! I'm sorry!"

It was too late. Snowfall drowned. And the sound of evil laughter echoed across the land of snow. Snowfall is gone...

* * *

 ** _SCREAM!_** Opened her eyes in shock, Snowfall found herself back to her office. She then quickly looked through the window. She saw ponies still celebrating Hearth's Warming Eve, making her gasped and sighed in relief. It was a dream, even so...

"There's still time!" Snowfall exclaimed in realization, "I have to pick up the pace now!"

* * *

At the restaurant, ponies continued chatting and celebrating their holiday. The door was opened, attracted their attention to it. They all gasped in surprise and shock as they saw Snowfall Frost stood on it, levitating several gifts.

"Snowfall Frost?" Light Heart asked in surprise yet hopefully.

"Boss?" Snowdash asked in surprise.

"I was hoping I wasn't too late for the party? I brought gifts." Snowfall said calmly, "I was wrong earlier, about Hearth's Warming Eve. It's not all about singing and presents. The singing and presents are all about celebrating the ponies in our lives. The ponies we should listen to more often: our friends."

The ponies chatted in surprise. Snowfall passed all of the presents to her friends and some ponies else. Snowdash opened hers as she found a bottle jar of purple liquid with picture of toenail.

"Dragon toenail?" Snowdash asked in surprise. Everyone laughed softly and quietly. She nervously said, "Uh... thanks?"

"I was in a hurry. I'll do better next time." Snowfall said sheepishly.

"Ha. You kidding? No one's ever given me dragon toenail before!" Snowdash exclaimed happily, "It's awesome!"

Snowfall smiled in relief. She turned and passed the present to Light Heart, "I've got something special just for you, Light Heart. Something that will help you and your daughter."

"Okay, thanks," Light Heart opened it. She gasped in surprise as she was looking at the jar of more than thousand bits. The ponies were in surprise and shock. She gulped in surprise, "Oh my gosh. Is this..."

"Yes, Light Heart. My loan to help your daughter to get a doctor. It's the least I can do for a friend of mine..."

"I don't know what to say..."

Snowfall smiled, "Say thank you..."

"Thanks," Light Heart thanked as she embraced Snowfall Frost passionately. As she departed, she smiled, "And I have a present for you too. Someone miss you a lot..."

Snowfall was confuse. Light Heart turned to kitchen as she waved someone to come out. As he emerged from the shadows, Snowfall Frost gasped in shock and surprise. She couldn't believe in her eyes that the she was meeting somepony else that she hasn't seen for a long time.

"Sunblock? Is that really you?" Snowfall asked in surprise.

Sunblock smiled, "Hey, Snowfall. Long time no see?"

"I can't believe it. It's really you!" Snowfall said in surprise. She looked down in shame and worry, "I thought that I'd never seen you again."

Sunblock sighed as he held his former lover-interest's chin up, "So did I. Light Heart invited me to join the party and told me that I might get you out from your home. And it looks like you don't need it."

"Yeah. I have some ponies helped snap me out from being grumpy. I miss you so much, Sunblock."

"I miss you too, Snowfall."

Snowfall and Sunblock embraced each other in passionate long hug. They then leaned and landed their kiss on each other's lips. The ponies awed happily and proudly in seeing them falling for each other in love.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get the Hearth's Warming Eve started! Make the best out of it!" Snowdash exclaimed happily

Nyx nodded, "Yeah! _May Celestia bless us all!_ "

 ** _"May Celestia bless us all!"_** Ponies cheered wildly and happily

The ponies resumed celebrating their Hearth's Warming Eve. Snowfall smiled happily that she's with her friends, her family and her lover now. She is now happy.

 ** _"And from then on, it was always said of all the Hearth's Warming Eve celebrations, Snowfall's was the Hearth's Warmingest. The end."_**

* * *

 _Present..._

Recalled the story she had read with her father-figure, Starlight Glimmer smiled in realization yet relief. She knows what to do now.

 ** _"After reminded by the story, Starlight Glimmer remembered and realized the importance of Hearth's Warming now. And she finally decides of what to do..."_**

As the ponies were celebrating their holiday, Starlight Glimmer climbed down the stairs. Twilight Sparkle noticed her. She smiled as she brought another cup of Apple Cider to her pupil.

"Welcome to the party! Happy Hearth's Warming, Starlight." Twilight Sparkle greeted.

Starlight Glimmer smiled, "Happy Hearth's Warming, Twilight."

As Starlight Glimmer took the cup, she began singing

Starlight Glimmer: _Hearth's Warming Eve is filled with presents  
Some take you by surprise  
A story shared by your good friends  
That makes your spirits rise_

Starlight Glimmer walked and passed most of ponies as she looked at them celebrating their holiday. She sighed happily of the event while she was relieved to be part of it, with all of her friends and family, even though Amon Blood Statham is not here for her...

Starlight Glimmer: _Sometimes you just let go of the past  
Enjoy the present while it lasts  
And really it's not that much to ask  
With good friends by your side  
Now it's time to celebrate_

With the Hearth's Warming Tree and its lights turned on, ponies enjoyed their holiday happily and proudly through eating, drinking, exchanging and trading presents to each other, dancing and singing together as one.

Ponies: _Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again_

Starlight Glimmer: _All together, feeling great_

Ponies: _Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again_

Starlight Glimmer: _Can hardly wait  
We'll party 'til late  
Our favorite date_

Ponies: _Hearth's Warming Eve is here once a—  
Happy, happy Hearth's Warming Eve  
Happy, happy Hearth's Warming Eve  
Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again!_

 ** _"And so, Starlight Glimmer join the celebration with all of her friends. And, they lived happily ever after. Happy Hearth's Warming Eve, everypony. I'm proud of my student and her decision. And I believe her father-figure feels the same way."_**

* * *

Outside of Castle of Friendship, a masked warrior stood still and firmly while looking at it. He took a deep breathe as he removed his mask - a scarred light brown stallion smiled while shed tears of joy.

"Happy Hearth's Warming. my little Starlight Glimmer..."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Kelly Sheridan: Starlight Glimmer/Snowfall Frost  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle/Narrator/Light Heart  
Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash/Snowdash, Applejack/Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie/Spirit of Hearth's Warming Present, Fluttershy/Flutterholly  
Shannon Chan-Kent: Pinkie Pie/Spirit of Hearth's Warming Present Singing Voice  
Neil Ross: Guildenstern/Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come  
Kevin Michael Richardson: Guildenstern/Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come's Singing Voice

 **Minor Casts:**  
Kira Tozer: Nyx/Hope  
Ian Hanlin: Sunburst/Sunblock  
William Samples: Professor Flintheart  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity/Merry  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon/Cyclone Bolt  
Jess McCartney: Lance Justicestrike/Logan  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike/Cal  
Hayden Pannettiere: Shiroi Bai/Sarah White

 **Cameo:**  
Kazumi Evans: Rarity's Singing Voice  
Matthew Mercer: Terrorcreep  
David Faustino: Blazefist  
Janet Verney: Aquastroke  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon  
P.J. Bryce: Laxtinct  
Skip Stellrecht: Shorty Thinking  
Jason Statham: Amon Blood Statham

 **Author's Notes:**  
1) This episode is also based on the original storyline and characters from ** _'A Christmas Carol'_** , and the special ending from one of **_JusSonic's Fanmake - MLP A Christmas Carol_**.

2) And I changed **Princess Luna** to **Guildernstern** because to make the **_Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come_** more frightful and scary. He is Starlight Glimmer's greatest fear and nightmare ever since she joined Amon Blood Statham and the Dark Mystic Ponies before she defected to Twilight Sparkle's side from Mystic Season 5 Finale.

3) **Characters from 'A Christmas Carol':**  
Ebeneze Scrooge = Snowfall Frost (Female)  
Bob Cratchit = Light Heart (Female)  
Fred = Snowdash (Female)  
Tinny Tim = Hope (Female)  
Ghost of Christmas Past = Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past (Female)  
Ghost of Christmas Present = Spirit of Hearth's Warming Present (Female)  
Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come = Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come (Male)  
Fan = Almighty Scar (Male)  
Belle = Sunblock (Male)  
Jacob Marley = Professor Flintheart (Male)  
Mrs. Cratchit = Cyclone Bolt (Male)  
Cratchit Children = Logan and Cal (Male)  
Extra = Sarah White, Merry and Flutterholly (Female)

4) I originally wanted to add some MLP Christmas Songs into it such as **It's a Pony Kind of Christmas, Silent Night** and **Extended Version of The Heart Carol**. But they don't fit well in any of places. So, I drop them off.


	9. Ep 9: The Saddle Row Review

**Episode 9: The Saddle Row Review**

 ** _"Many a pony has tried their hoof at joining the ranks of the elite fashion trendsetters currently ensconced in the boutiques of Manehattan's famed Saddle Row." Buried Lede said calmly yet proudly, "Some might say it's the ultimate achievement in Equestrian fashion, and never before has a reporter been granted such unfettered behind-the-scenes access until now!"_**

"I sat down with Rarity and her friends after the opening to get the inside scoop, and what a scoop it was!"

At the Manehattan's Diner, Buried Lede, an orange Earth Pony with brown and white combed short mane and tail worn the white suit and a red tie, his cutie mark is journalism pen and paper was interviewing Rarity and her friends one-on-one about the opening of 'Rarity For You'. He first start with Rarity.

"Okay, kid, ya successfully opened a shop in Manehattan and that's no mean feat!" Buried Lede said in amazement and proudly, "Most ponies might wonder what it feels like."

Rarity smiled in relief and proudly. Buried Lede continued his instruction.

"Here's how it's gonna be: I'm gonna interview you and your friends so I can paint a picture of how it all came together. A word picture, mind you, not an actual picture. Any questions?"

Rarity smiled, "Well, I was wondering-"

"Let's get started!" Buried Lede interrupted as he looked at his notes, "Ms. Rarity, you've got shops all over Equestria, but this was your first time trying to make it in the big city. What made ya think you could tackle it on your own?"

Rarity hummed in concern, "Well, I wouldn't say all over Equestria. I just have two other boutiques: one in my hometown of Ponyville, and one in Canterlot. Uh, still, when I decided to open this one, I was nothing but confident."

* * *

A cyan Earth Pony with short purple mane and tail with several pinkish stripes, a sunflower pin and her cutie mark is purplish sun shape with cyan cloud shape with few raindrops was drinking her coffee.

"Being Rarity's faithful assistant isn't easy as I once thought. I've always asked my servants to do the work while I make some plans. After all, I am the daughter of Snaptrap. And I'm proud of it."

Buried Lede hummed, "A rich mare became a worker? I liked it, Ms. Sunny Flare."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was drinking her tea before faced to Buried Lede while smiling uneasily.

"Let's just say that if I could choose, I probably wouldn't do it that way again. Heh."

* * *

Shadow Dragon was eating his noodles with black sauce and garlic, and some of Seaweed Dumplings.

"I won't say I hate fashion. But it gives me a big headache. After all, I'm a fighter, not a business pony."

* * *

Pinkie Pie was eating all of her sweeten desserts - cakes, cupcakes and ice-cream.

"Well, it wasn't the funnest party ever..."

* * *

Applejack groaned in upset as she slammed her head on the table.

"It was a plum-puckered, pig-pushin' disaster!"

* * *

Rainbow Dash sighed as she let her back legs crossed and leaned on the table while drinking her soda. She turned and looked at Buried Lede.

"After a lifetime of awesome, I think everypony's allowed to mess up every now and then, right?"

Buried Lede hummed as he wrote down the notes, "Now this is juicy! Something bad did happen at the boutique! I can't wait to hear more."

Rainbow Dash yelped, "Wait, are you writing this down?"

* * *

Tailtech was fixing his damaged watches and tools. Icy whistled in concern as she looked away in embarrassment and shame.

"I'm just relieved that I'm done with the messes the girls have made." Tailtech said in relief, "I still have no idea of how Shorty Thinking manage to handle the business."

Icy gulped as she still looked away, "Let's just said that this is one experience I'm not going through again."

* * *

Fluttershy hummed in concern yet shyly as she looked at the table.

"Um, it didn't go exactly how I thought it would, but it, um, started out all right."

* * *

 _Early Morning..._

Rarity leading and guiding all of her friends including Shadow Dragon, Tailtech and Icy across the streets and buildings of Saddle Row. They were heading to the same place that Rarity, Saber Dragoon and Pie Sisters have found.

Tailtech hummed in concern, "I don't like it at all."

Rarity sighed, "Welcome to Saddle Row, an entire street lined with the most fashionable boutiques in all of Equestria!"

"If it's supposed to be the most fashionable block of shops," Applejack said in concern, "where's Stinky Bottom's Discount Hat Emporium?"

"I suppose it didn't make the cut." Rarity admitted in disappointment. She gasped upon reaching her destination, "Here it is! Rarity For You!"

Rarity and her friends entered the building's ground level. The room was a rich and formal-type but it's now dirty and dusty. Shelves looked unstable and about to fall out. Mice running and squeaking happily around of the area. This place hasn't been used for quite some time.

Shadow Dragon whistled in surprise, "Now that's one big mess room here..."

"Rarity, it's lovely. But are you sure you'll be ready to open tonight?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

Approaching the counter table, Pinkie Pie inhaled some of dust, causing her to sneeze out loud. The dust flew on her friends. They quickly dust the dusts off from them.

"Twilight's right," Tailtech hummed in concern, "I still think it's bad idea to do this. Maybe we should wait for Shorty Thinking. He knows what to do."

Icy nodded in agreement, "I agree. It's risky to get it done by tonight..."

"No need to fret over a mere moderate amount of preparation. My clothes arrive soon, my sales associate after that, and with a little..." Rarity said calmly and firmly as she gave all of her friends some brooms, "dusting, we'll be ready for the grand opening tonight."

"Rarity! So good to see you!"

Rarity turned and found two ponies standing from the entrance - a white Earth Pony with purple short mane, mustache and tail worn blue jogging jacket and his cutie mark is three stars, and his orange colored Earth Pony daughter with fluffy and funky purple mane and tail and her cutie mark is heart-shape worn blue jacket.

"Your store, it's going to be a very good place, I think!" Mr. Stripes laughed in amusement.

* * *

 _ **[Narration]**_ **  
**

 _"So, what can you tell me about Mr. Stripes? He's responsible of providing a place for your 'Rarity for you', am I right?" Buried Lede asked in amusement._

 _"Yes. Mr. Stripes owns the building. He's a very pleasant landlord. Although he can be pushy at times." Rarity admitted, "Okay, all the time."_

 _"Ooh. Bossy landlord. I like it!" Buried Lede remarked in amusement._

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her friends continued cleaning the dusty room. Rarity have a chat with Mr. Stripes and his daughter.

"You've met my daughter, the apple of my ear, the hay in my hoof?" Mr. Stripes asked in amusement as he and his daughter approached Rarity, "You will let her work with you."

Rarity chuckled nervously, "It's just, I'm dreadfully busy preparing for tonight's grand opening, as you can see." Mr. Stripes was annoyed as he glared at her. She gulped, "I'm sorry. I just don't think it's going to be possible."

"Let me say another way..." Mr. Stripes sighed before groaned in anger, "Hire her or I raise rent until you no can afford!"

Rarity yelped in concern, "Oh, uh, welcome aboard."

Plaid Stripes smiled as she waved Rarity to come near to her. As the white unicorn approached, the orange Earth Pony squealed happily.

"First idea! Instead of clothes, we sell glow-in-the-dark teeth! Like this." Plaid Stripes exclaimed happily as she chomped her teeth very hard, "But they glow in the dark!"

"Golly, what a splendid idea!" Rarity chuckled nervously.

* * *

 _ **[Narration]**_ **  
**

 _"So... Did you accept it?" Buried Lede asked in amusement._

 _"Glow-in-the-dark teeth!" Rarity asked in shock and concern, "What was she thinking?!"_

 _"I'd take no for that one..."_

* * *

After Rarity told Plaid Stripes that she need some time to think, the little Earth Pony walked around in thinking and making some ideas. Twilight Sparkle and her friends continued cleaning the area. Rarity moved to the stockroom.

Rarity screamed in fear, causing everyone turned to the storeroom. What has happen to her?!

"Fluttershy, your assistance is required in the stock room, posthaste!"

Fluttershy headed to the stockroom at once. She then found what frightened Rarity - a family of three raccoons. Rarity was sitting on the barrel while the parents hugged their son. She awed happily in seeing them here.

"What are they doing here?" Rarity demanded.

As raccoons chatted to Fluttershy, she hummed in concern and explained, "Smoky made too much noise eating garbage, so Softpad's mother made them move out of the trashcan. Then Smoky Jr. found a nice home in the crawl space behind the building. But Mr. Stripes demolished it, so they were temporarily camped out in the back until they found a new place to live."

"No, no, no!" Rarity exclaimed in concern as she and Fluttershy left the stockroom, "I can't have a family of rubbish-scented raccoons living in my boutique!"

Everyone stopped at once as they heard some noise and chandelier creaks. This make Rarity scared and nervous.

* * *

 _ **[Narration]**_

 _"So, did you figure the noise problem?" Buried Lede asked._

 _Rarity sighed in annoyance, "Heh. Turns out there's a Club Pony Party Palace upstairs."_

 _Pinkie Pie squealed excitedly, "Turns out there's a Club Pony Party Palace upstairs!"_

 _"Uh..." Buried Lede said uneasily, "Ms. Rarity already say that, Ms. Pie..."_

* * *

Rarity climbed up all the way to the top of Mr. Stripes's apartment to find the source of the problem.

As she reached her destination, she found what she was looking at - Disco Ballroom. DJ Pon-3 playing her DJ Jockey while the dancer danced wildly and passionately. The security pony was blocking her way into the dancing ground. This does not sit her well of it.

Rarity was about to engage with DJ Pon-3 about the noise. She was then blocked by the security pony. She groaned in annoyance as she has to deal with it now.

"I'm sorry. Could you please ask her to turn it down?" Rarity pleaded. The security pony remained silent for the moment. She groaned and continued, "Could you ask her to turn it down, please?"

The security pony remained silent as he focused on letting the invited ponies into the party, causing Rarity sobbing while pleading in upset.

"Turn it down, please! Oh, please!"

* * *

 _ **[Narration]**_

 _Rarity groaned in annoyance, "Ugh! Foals today listen to their so-called 'music' far too loud. I realize that makes me sound like an old mare. But this is business!"_

 _"Oh gee. And I thought I have the worse day in my life," Buried Lede remarked sarcastically._

 _Shadow Dragon scoffed in annoyance, "Oh yeah? Try my father, Mr Lede. He got problem with party. And did I tell ya that he hates surprises?"_

 _"I don't want to know." Buried Lede said in fear._

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her friends continued sweeping and cleaning the area though they often get distracted by the party noise. It disappointed some of ponies.

Rainbow Dash sighed as she looked at the ceiling, "I wish we were having as much fun as they are."

"Well, sweeping can be fun, too." Twilight Sparkle smiled optimistically. As she began sweeping happily, she sang, "Sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep. Sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep..."

Everyone was in shock and surprise by Twilight Sparkle's singing in remix with the party music while sweeping the floor.

Shadow Dragon asked in stunned and surprise, "Did... Did she just-?"

"Sweeping? Singing the song remix with party music? Got no problem with it?" Tailtech asked in surprise.

Icy nodded in shock, "I think that's the point of her doing this."

* * *

 _ **[Narration]**_

 _Buried Lede laughed in amusement, "So how do you feel about it?"_

 _Rainbow Dash scoffed in amusement, "Only Twilight could make a dance remix about sweeping. I mean, how lame is that?"_

 _"Yeah. It wasn't even catchy." Applejack nodded._

 _Rainbow Dash smirked, "Nope."_

 _Applejack and Rainbow Dash smiled as they gave each other a hoof-bump. Tailtech chuckled in amusement as she brought the film projector up. This make the girls look surprise and concern._

 _"Oh yeah? How do you explain this?" Tailtech asked in amusement, "And you're gonna love it!"_

 _Buried Lede laughed, "I can't wait to see it! Show me!"_

* * *

Twilight Sparkle continued sweeping while singing happily in cleaning the area. Rest of her friends including Shadow Dragon, Applejack and Rainbow Dash joined in.

Rarity returned from the top apartment as she shown very upset and disappointed. She was unable to talk with DJ Pon-3 about the noise and music.

Rarity sighed, "Apparently, DJ Pon-3 has a residency at the Party Palace upstairs, but security won't let me speak to her."

 ** _HONK!_** Rarity yelped in concern as she looked around to find the source. She turned to the entrance as she found Plaid Stripes was playing in opening and closing the door for honking an antique horn on the top. Plaid Stripes squealed happily while Rarity groaned in concern.

* * *

 _ **[Narration]**_

 _"That was you?" Buried Lede asked in surprise._

 _Plaid Stripes nodded, "You know how most stores have a little jingle-bell when the door opens? Ahem. I thought we should have something with a little more pizzazz! So, I installed one of Daddy's antique horns."_

 _"Interesting?" Buried Lede commented uneasily. He turned to Sunny Flare, "And what's opinion about it?"_

 _Sunny Flare whispered to the journalist, "Between you and me. That was freaking stupid. Good idea but very poor in executing it."_

 _Icy sighed, "I think it's cute..."_

* * *

Rarity quivered and shivered in fear and worry. Twilight Sparkle and her friends approached and checked on her now.

"We'll have to do something about that, after I think of a way to quiet down that music. And after I finish designing the window display!"

 ** _KNOCK!_** Rarity and her friends turned to their back. Plaid Stripes opened the door as she allowed Sunny Flare entered the room.

"Yes, can I help you, ma'am?" Rarity asked with a sigh.

Sunny Flare smiled, "I'm looking for Ms. Rarity. I was told that she's opening her store here."

"That would be me, darling. I'm sorry that this store is not ready and opened especially the clothes have arrived yet. And as you can see, I'm very busy now - trying to figure the problem out before it gets out of control!"

"Oh no! I'm not here to buy, ma'am. I'm here to work for you!"

"You what?! Who are you?"

"Lady Sunny Flare, daughter to Snaptrap. " Sunny Flare bowed gracefully and harmonically, "As my father's demands, I'm here to work under you."

"What?" Rarity asked in shock and concern.

"That is right, Lady Rarity. I'm offering my service to you as your employee."

"Uh... Can you give me a minute to think?"

"Sure," Sunny Flare smiled. She yelped in concern, "But don't take it too long! Please! This is important to me! I can't afford get denied!"

Rarity nodded in understanding as she approached both Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon. Three of them were discussing about Sunny Flare.

"Info now!" Rarity exclaimed in concern.

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "Snaptrap - one of Azure Phoenix's Five Phoenix Strategists and he is known as Trap Master for setting all kinds of traps and ambushes for his enemies and bandits. But one thing I never expect - having a daughter."

"I known her when she was a little girl when I came to Northern Ma," Shadow Dragon said calmly, "Like you, Rarity, she's gifted in fashion and technology especially she specialized in Microbots. She's both creative and intelligent in strategies and business. If I were you, I wouldn't waste the chance of having her in."

"Plus, I wouldn't wanna mess with her dad," Twilight Sparkle added in concern, "I heard he can be very nasty when things gone south."

Rarity gulped in concern, "Oh joy..." She turned and approached Sunny Flare, "Miss Flare, welcome aboard."

Sunny Flare squealed happily, "YES! I'm in! I'm in! I won't let you down!"

"Oh dear," Rarity said in concern, "The more the merrier..."

* * *

 _ **[Narration]**_

 _Buried Lede nodded as he turned to Sunny Flare, "Ms. Flare, what drove you to take the job as Rarity's assistant? Was it for admiration? Was it for work experience? Was it for fashion?"_

 _Sunny Flare sighed, "Bits."_

 _Buried Lede was in surprise and shock, "Okay? Why?"_

 _"My daddy cut down most of my allowance! He told me off to earn my own bits," Sunny Flare exclaimed in upset, "He even threatened me that if I don't get the job soon, he will disowned me!" She screamed in fear, "Disowned me?! I will lose the rest of my allowances! I'll lose my home! I'll lose all of my privileges! I can't afford to lose it!"_

 _Rarity whistled, "And everypony says that I'm the Drama Queen..."_

* * *

Rarity have a facepalm in shock and annoyance, "Oh dear. First Mr. Stripes, and now Sunny Flare. Could it get any worse?"

 _ **CRASH!**_ Rarity turned to the entrance again as she found the Delivery Pony brought couple of bashed and messed boxes to the area. She approached and checked on them. As she opened all of them, she found the clothes were in messy states.

"Wait, is this my merchandise shipment from Ponyville?" Rarity asked in concern, "It's completely disorganized!"

The delivery pony shrugged as he turned and left the area at once.

Rarity groaned in annoyance, "Where're the Dark Warriors Trio when you need one?! At least, they're more civilized and considerate ponies."

 ** _SNEEZE!_** Rarity yelped in surprise. She turned to the entrance as she found sickly Coco Pommel entered the scene.

"Oh, Miss Pommel!" Rarity exclaimed in relief as she approached her friend, "I'm so glad to see you! Now, as the sole sales associate at Rarity For You, I hate to add to your already overflowing plate of responsibilities, but it looks as though we have just a tad more to do before tonight than I thought."

"Actually, I—" Coco Pommel sneezed, "I can't work tonight."

"Oh? Why not?"

* * *

 _ **[Narration]**_

 _Coco Pommel blew her nose loudly. Buried Lede looked trouble and disturbed of her sickness._

 _"I don't think I needed to add this to the column..."_

* * *

Coco Pommel sneezed out loud again. This shocked and concerned Rarity. Perhaps, it's best that Coco Pommel shouldn't be involved of business, she needs some rest now.

"You should go home, Coco. We'll manage without you..." Rarity said calmly. Coco Pommel nodded in understanding as "somehow."

Rarity groaned in concern of the situation, "And we'll manage glowing teeth and car horns and disorganized clothes and dance music! Am I forgetting anything?"

Spotting raccoons chittering while running around her, this caused Rarity to twitch her eyes.

"What am I going to do?!" Rarity sobbed and cried loudly.

"Wow... And I though Mr. Cunning Fury and Mr. Arthur are always dramatic ponies..." Sunny Flare remarked sarcastically.

* * *

 _ **[Narration]**_

 _Buried Lede hummed, "So, what's her reaction to... The latest problem now?"_

 _"Well, opening a store in Manehattan is a pretty big deal. It's natural that Rarity would be a little stressed about how it was going." Twilight Sparkle answered, "Since it wasn't going well. Still, I think she handled it all right."_

 _Tailtech sighed, "In reality, I actually advised her that we should wait for Shorty Thinking first before she could booked grand opening. But she ignored it."_

 _"So, Shorty Thinking is her marketing manager or something?" Buried Lede asked curiously._

 _Tailtech chuckled uneasily, "I'd preferred him being called 'friend' and 'agent'. He was the responsible of preparing the 'Canterlot Boutique' Grand Opening. Without him, it would be a total disaster from the morning till noon. You should have seen that for yourself."_

 _"Well, your conversation makes lots of words for me to write. That'd be enough," Buried Lede said in amusement, "I can't imagine of what she's going do next."_

* * *

Rarity screamed in fear and worry that her dream is going to be destroyed due to unexpectedness mess she's getting into now.

Tailtech sighed, "If you had listen to me, we would have avoided it!"

Icy groaned as she nudged Tailtech's chest, "Not now, Tailtech! Rarity need help, not lectures!"

"I know things haven't gone perfectly so far," Twilight Sparkle said calmly as she comforted Rarity, "but we've done this kind of thing before. If we all work together-"

Rarity interrupted as she explained calmly, "I appreciate the offer, but this is Manehattan. To make it in the fashion scene here, everything has to be perfect. The perfect location! The perfect clothes! The perfect opening!"

Sunny Flare sighed in annoyance, "Dearie, you can just postpone it. Then, we make some plans and organizing of the mess. As my dad says, 'live another day to win'."

"Postpone?!" Rarity exclaimed in shock. She turned and held Sunny Flare, "Listen well, Miss Flare! Tonight is the last night of the fall season. If we don't open tonight, it won't be perfect! Because if it isn't, then you will lose your job! Do you understand me?! I won't accept it"

Sunny Flare yelped in concern, "Okay! I get it, ma'am! What are we gonna do now?"

"What I need the most is more of me!" Rarity exclaimed in concern, "Oh, how I wish I could make copies of myself!"

* * *

 _ **[Narration]**_ **  
**

 _"I can't help but wonder," Buried Lede said curiously, "Did this happen before once?"_

 _"Yeah..." Pinkie Pie nodded in agreement while eating her pancakes, "Making copies of yourself always sounds like a great idea, but before you know it, you're locked in a room with fifty Pinkie Pies watching paint dry."_

 _"So, is that a yes?"_

 _"Watch **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 3 Episode 3 - Too Many Pinkie Pies**. That is one big mess of Pinkie Pies! **Recall all of our adventures from Season 1 till Season 6 Finale!** Go, Bronies!"_

 _"Okay... I don't think I need to know about that."_

* * *

"We'd better do something before Rarity is gonna lose her mind." Shadow Dragon said in concern.

Twilight Sparkle nodded in understanding, "We can do this. And we can stay true to your vision."

Sunny Flare smiled, "And I'm happy to assist. Hopefully, I can earn some good bits."

"You'd do that?" Rarity asked in surprise as she turned and looked at her friends. They all nodded in agreement. She sighed in relief, "Fluttershy, you'll handle those... strong-smelling raccoons for me?"

Fluttershy nodded, "Of course."

"Leave Plaid Stripes to me." Applejack said firmly, "I'll handle her and her, uh, 'good ideas'."

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! And I can go upstairs to that nonstop party and have tons of fun and eat some cake and set off party cannons and—" Pinkie Pie exclaimed and bounced happily. Rarity gave a glare at her. She sighed in upset, "And then make them be quiet."

Twilight Sparkle smiled as she approached to mashup boxes, "I'm pretty sure I know somepony who wouldn't mind organizing this merchandise shipment for you."

"And I think you need a little help from me," Shadow Dragon smiled.

"Then, me and Icy will handle with the room's maintenance," Tailtech said calmly, "This will be like piece of cake."

"Yeah! I'll handle with the food!" Icy exclaimed proudly. This make both Shadow Dragon and Tailtech yelped in concern. She squealed happily, "Just kidding. Today, I'm gonna help Tailtech."

"What was that," Twilight Sparkle asked softly.

Shadow Dragon whispered softly to Twilight Sparkle, "Trust me. Don't try her food."

Rarity sighed in relief, "This all sounds splendid, but I don't even have a single employee, and I'll need the best of the best."

Rainbow Dash scoffed, "Leave the hiring to me."

"That's wonderful, everypony," Rarity said calmly yet relief, "But there's one thing I need. I need an assistant to keep on track of ponies' progress and make sure that everything goes smoothly. I can't imagine of how bad it goes..."

"Leave that to me, dearie," Sunny Flare said proudly, "If my daddy can handle with politics, this would be piece of cake."

"Are you certain, Sunny Flare? Have you done this before?"

"Nope. This will be piece of cake. It's like ordering a servant do what you really want him to do."

"Darling, this isn't just about ordering employees to work and leave it be. As an assistant, you have to check on them and their work progress. If they have the problem, then you have to be there to solve it before the problems get worst. Do you understand?"

"So unfair! Do I have to?"

"Yes." Rarity said firmly, "If you can't do it well, then I'm afraid I have to tell your father about it. Can I count on you for this job?"

Sunny Flare sighed in annoyance, "Fine. I'll do it. I guarantee that grand opening will be done by afternoon!"

"Don't get carry it away, Miss Flare," Rarity said calmly. She turned to her friends, "This is it, my dears. If you can handle these problems, I'll focus on the designs for the front window display. We'll show Manehattan what Rarity For You is all about! Oh, what would I do without you?"

* * *

 _ **[Narration]**_ **  
**

 _"What would she do without us?" Rainbow Dash asked in amusement "Huh. Lemme think."_

 _Rainbow Dash cleared her throat as she imitated Rarity, "Darlings, I'm absolutely doomed, doomed, doomed!" She laughed in amusement as she speaks normally, "Heh, I sound just like her!"_

 _Buried Lede chuckled in amusement as he wrote down on his notes, "Oh! This is juicy! A worker got funny ways to help her friends! I like it!"_

 _"What?!"_

* * *

"Now for the perfect window display." Rarity smiled as she levitated a box of clothes. She turned and waved to her friends, "Good luck, everypony! I'll be out shortly!"

With Rarity entered the window display's back door, Sunny Flare smiled as she took both pencil and paperclip. She looked at Rarity's friends. They all smiled as they're ready to move out and deal with the problem.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Sunny Flare asked in amusement, "Let's get the work done!"

* * *

 _ **"Pinkie Pie! Whatever you can do, ask that damn DJ to shut her music or change disc! She's gonna ruin tonight's grand opening! We can't afford to have some ruckus noise to disturb our guests!"**_

Pinkie Pie arrived at the top level of apartment. Hiding behind the pillar, she saw DJ Pon-3 inserted another disc to her jockey. The dancer danced wildly and happily as they all listened to the music. The security pony was blocking the entrance.

"Oh, I can't really stop a super fun party in the middle of mega-happy fun times, can I?!" Pinkie Pie asked in concern, "Oh, what would Rarity want?!"

"Keep that party going 'til the break of dawn!" Rarity Devil exclaimed as she appeared on her left shoulder.

Pinkie Pie was surprised and shocked. Rarity Angel appeared on her right shoulder, "Indubitably! And as for the roof, get jiggy! Raise it, Pinkie! Raise it like you've never raised it before!"

Pinkie Pie squealed happily, "If you say so!"

Rarity Devil groaned in annoyance, "Oh, please, Pinkie Pie. Never in a million years would I say such balderdash!"

Rarity Devil disappeared in smoke. Pinkie Pie turned to Rarity Angel, who shrugged in confusion before disappeared in smoke. Pinkie Pie groaned in upset as she has no choice but to do it.

Pinkie Pie approached to the entrance but stopped by the security pony.

Pinkie Pie smirked as she shown the disc out, "Obviously, DJ Pon-3 only plays the sickest of beats. I just wouldn't want her to miss out on the coolest new music straight from the back-alley underground, zip-zap party scene!"

Security Pony reluctantly allow Pinkie Pie to approach DJ Pon-3 from her DJ Jockey stage. The silent pony turned and looked at her. She smiled as she held the disc.

"I'd play the whole thing if I were you, no matter what other ponies think." Pinkie Pie suggested calmly.

DJ Pon-3 nodded in agreement. As she changed it into new song, the record screeched as it turned into shopping music type The dancers groaned in upset, including the DJ. Everyone turned and glared at Pinkie Pie, who quickly headed off before she gets into trouble.

* * *

 ** _"Rainbow Dash, I want you recruit the best of the best sales assistant. I don't care of how or what you do. Just make sure that pony has some knowledge about fabric. We can't afford to have a 'don't-know' pony to handle the customer."_**

Rainbow Dash recruited three applicants so far - a cyan Earth Pony with purple mane in bun shape and short tail and her cutie mark is a spool of blue thread worn a light blue shirt with purple scarf, a pink Earth Pony with yellow mane in ponytail with braids and short tail and her cutie mark is a ribbon worn striped dress, and a brown unicorn with short silver combed mane and tail and her cutie mark is three oranges worn a suit. Three of them were holding applicant forms.

"Rarity For You is only hiring the best of the best. And to me, that means the fastest." Rainbow Dash said proudly. The applicants looked confuse of her demands. She cleared her throat, "Now, uh, before we begin, uh..."

Rainbow Dash groaned in concern, "Am I doing this right? What would Rarity want?"

After some thinking, Rainbow Dash gasped in realization. She brought a blue cloth with various colors in front of the applicants.

"Who can be the first one to tell me what fabric this is?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"That's organza." Blue Bobbin the blue Earth Pony answered.

"Are you sure?"

"It's a thin, plain weave. Sheer fabric traditionally made from silk, so..." Blue Bobbin said calmly. Her other applicants nodded in agreement. She smiled, "yeah."

Rainbow Dash yelped in concern as she has no idea of how to answer it because she is not fashion expert as Rarity is.

* * *

 _ **[Narration]**_

 _Rainbow Dash sighed, "I don't know the first thing about clothes. Pretty much all I can do is look at something and tell you if it's clothes or not." She then looked at the chair, "This chair? Not clothes."_

 _Buried Lede rolled his eyes in amusement, "Obviously. It's no wonder you didn't do a good job in finding a good applicant."_

 _"Hey!"_

* * *

 ** _"Applejack, talk some sense into that bubbling brat! Tell her off that her ideas are useless! And extremely perfect! Show her that you're the boss! It should be piece of cake..."_**

Applejack have a chat with Plaid Stripes about the 'ideas' she's having now.

"See if you can keep up with me here." Plaid Stripes said happily before asking, "What are all clothes made of?"

"Uh, fabric?" Applejack answered.

"Bingo! But not in this store. Uh-uh. Not anymore."

"Oh, no?"

"Two words for you: 'spoon clothes'." Plaid Stripes smiled, "All our clothes will be made of spoons!"

Applejack can't but smile about Plaid Stripes's ideas yet she sighed in concern - remembering of what Rarity has asked her to do.

"What would Rarity want?" Applejack asked in concern. She turned to Plaid Stripes, "You know, I like you, Plaid Stripes. If it were up to me, we'd have a spoon clothes store right next to Stinky Bottom's Discount Hat Emporium." She sighed in concern as she lowered her hat down, "But it ain't up to me, so the answer is no."

"WHAT?!" Plaid Stripes asked in shock as her eyes poured tears out, "You hate them?"

Applejack gulped in fear, "Well..."

* * *

 _ **[Narration]**_

 _"Ouch. Tough Love..." Buried Lede remarked in amusement._

 _Applejack nodded before sighed in shame, "Personally, I think spoon clothes ain't such a bad idea. Useful, too. Eatin' soup, stirrin' gumbo, diggin' little holes. Maybe Rarity and Sunny Flare should give her a chance..."_

* * *

 ** _"Princess and General, I don't like ordering you because you held high position than mine since I'm just a noble. I need you both to clean, iron and organize the fashion clothes in right order. Go and get done! It should be easy."_**

Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon spent two hours in gathering, organizing and arranging all of fashion clothes and dresses in line of colors.

"There. Perfect." Twilight Sparkle said proudly while looking at the fashion clothes in line, She hummed in concern, "Although, what would Rarity want? Maybe she wouldn't like it done by color." She giggled a bit, "Guess I have to start over!"

Shadow Dragon groaned in annoyance, "Are you kidding me?! We just finished it."

"Hey, if you want something done, then do it properly. If it were my fashion works, I would say 'a job well done'. But it's not. This is Rarity's shop. And she wants them perfect."

"What she needs is some serious timeout. Seriously. Why can't she just postpone like we suggested? It would have saved us some troubles and time to make some plans."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you. When Rarity said 'no', and she means it. We just have to deal with it." Twilight Sparkle said calmly as she began bring the fashion clothes down, "If you don't want to do it, then I'll handle it. This is no big deal from arranging the library."

Shadow Dragon sighed in defeat as he hated to let her handle it alone, "Wait up. I'll help you out."

Twilight Sparkle smiled as she and her boyfriend began bringing the clothes down while discussing of how to organize and arrange them in order.

* * *

 _ **[Narration]**_

 _Shadow Dragon groaned, "Honestly. I hate repeating same work especially rearrange the fashion. I seriously hate business and politics. It gives me a headache. I have no idea why she asked me to come and help her. She knows I can't do well in business."_

 _Buried Lede whistled, "Wow. A fight got issue with his girlfriend. Just like 'Tyrant King vs. Mystic General for the Love of Princess of Friendship'! I love that column a lot! I'm gonna put this one again!"_

 _Shadow Dragon gasped, "Don't you dare-!"_

 _"Done!" Buried Lede exclaimed proudly as he finished writing on his notepad._

 _"Terrific..." Shadow Dragon sighed in annoyance, "She's gonna kill me now..."_

* * *

 ** _"Fluttershy, yours is very simple - get those filthy rodents out now!"_**

At the stockroom, the raccoon family were sleeping on their boxes peacefully after their running around the room. Fluttershy entered the scene as she approached them.

"Hello, Smoky, Softpad, Smoky Jr.?" Fluttershy greeted. The raccoons family turned to her. She continued, "I have some... interesting news." She hissed in fear and scared, "I, oh... I'd like you all to stay here forever, but..."

"What would Rarity want?" Fluttershy asked fearfully. She then turned and looked at the raccoons. She sobbed tearfully as she exclaimed in shame, "You have to move out!"

Heard what Fluttershy have said, the raccoons family shrieked in anger and furious. She gulped in concern as she knew what they're thinking now. She screamed in fear as she exited the stockroom. The raccoons went and chased after her at once.

* * *

Rarity was trying all kinds of hats on the manikin pony. She hummed happily and harmonically about grand opening as she can't wait to start it.

"A window display is the first thing customers see, and if they like it, they'll walk inside and experience the glory that is my boutique."

* * *

Sunny Flare smiled proudly as she looked at both Tailtech and Icy, who were working on electrical maintenance main system.

"And finally, fix the room's maintenance," Sunny Flare said calmly, "That'd be all. Now all I need to do is relax now and wait for my reward."

And just before Sunny Flare could go anywhere, Tailtech and Icy stopped her at once. She turned and glared at them both.

"Now, who told you to take the break?" Tailtech asked in annoyance.

Icy nodded in agreement, "The job is not even finished."

"What are you talking about?" Sunny Flare demanded in annoyance, "I did what Rarity has said - ordered the employees to get the job done. Simple as that."

"It is not!" Tailtech and Icy exclaimed in annoyance. They then gasped in seeing what's behind of Sunny Flare, "Look behind of you!"

Sunny Flare turned to her back. She yelped in shock and concern of what she was looking at.

"I don't know which one of you to hire! Just..." Rainbow Dash stammered in fear as she thrown the tons of clothes on the applicant, "keep guessing fabrics!"

The Stripes Father and Daughter approaching and cornering while glaring at the nervous Applejack to the tons of boxes.

"Daddy, Rarity's friend doesn't like my ideas!" Plaid Stripes exclaimed in anger.

Mr. Stripes groaned in anger, "Spoon clothes is good idea!"

Everyone stopped as they heard a party music resumed with shopping soundtrack from the top. They all covered their ears tightly as they don't like it much.

Pinkie Pie squealed in fear, "Oh, no! Not a shopping music mashup!"

Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle looked through the fashion clothes. Though the Princess of Friendship enjoyed rearranging, Mystic General groaned in annoyance of it.

"Twilight! Are you sure we're doing the right way?" Shadow Dragon asked in annoyance, "I mean colors is much better than the size or even its appearance. You can't tell because they looked the same except the colors."

Twilight Sparkle sighed in annoyance, "Shadow Dragon, I told you before - Rarity wants perfect for her shop. And we can't afford to make mistakes. We need to analyze the clothes before we can organize and arrange them in order."

"But Twiley! We're almost run out of time!"

"Well, we'd better pick up the pace now! Time is ticking!"

The raccoon family were chasing and going after Fluttershy for telling them to get off from Carousal Boutique.

Fluttershy screamed in fear, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Sunny Flare had her jaws opened widely in shock. Tailtech and Icy sighed in annoyance while shaking their heads. Mane Five and Shadow Dragon struggled in dealing with the problems.

"This can't get any worse," Sunny Flare said in concern.

As if the signal given, the window display's doorknob jingled and shaken. This caused Sunny Flare yelped in concern as she charged straight at it while passing ponies by. As Rarity was about to enter, she jumped and slammed the door hard in locking the white unicorn in.

* * *

 _ **[Narration]**_

 _Sunny Flare moaned unhappily, "How could this has happen?!"_

 _Fluttershy patted Sunny Flare as she turned and faced at Buried Lede while chuckled nervously, "When you write the story, could you maybe skip over the part where we locked Rarity in the window display?"_

 _"Let me think." Buried Lede said in amusement while thinking. He scoffed as he wrote down what Fluttershy and Sunny Flare have said. He chuckled, "No way! Not gonna miss it!"_

 _"Oh boy..." Fluttershy and Sunny Flare said in concern._

* * *

"Hello? The door appears to be stuck!" Rarity exclaimed in concern as she struggled in opening it.

"Yep. We're workin' on it!" Twilight Sparkle's voice exclaimed beneath the door.

"Hmm." Rarity said in concern as she turned and looked at the manikins. She began putting some dresses on them, "Well, shouldn't let this time go to waste."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her friends were witnessing the messes - Mr. Stripes was comforting Plaid Stripes, three applicants were arguing with each other as who knows more about fashions, raccoons family were running and chittering wildly and party music continued playing horribly. Sunny Flare biting her hooves' nails out.

Twilight Sparkle asked, "How did this happen?"

"[Pinkie Pie] I shut down the party. [Applejack] I told Plaid Stripes no. [Fluttershy] I asked the raccoons to leave. [Rainbow Dash] I asked a lot of fabric questions. [Shadow Dragon] I'm stuck on organizing and rearranging the clothes! [Tailtech and Icy] We're still working on maintenance!"

"Just like I thought Rarity would want!" Ponies exclaimed in concern.

"I apparently feared that I'm about to get fired if we all don't fix this up! And not to mention, time is running out!" Sunny Flare hissed. As she looked at the situation, she began to scream and sob in fear. "What am I going do now?!"

"Wow... And I thought Rarity's the only pony is a drama queen," Rainbow Dash remarked in amusement.

Icy held and gave a slap on Sunny Flare's face very hard, "Snap out of it, Sunny Flare! This is not the end!"

Tailtech nodded, "Yeah! We still got time to fix it!"

"But how?!" Sunny Flare asked in concern, "The situation is becoming worse! And we're running out of time! All because of me! I should have checked on you guys about the situation, instead of leaving it a big mess."

"Maybe, Sunny Flare. But what's more important is you learn from mistakes and correct them," Twilight Sparkle said calmly while patted Sunny Flare. She turned to her friends, "Rarity asked us to help her with everything because she knows all of us so well. She trusts us to solve the problem in our way."

"But instead of dealing with Rarity's concerns," Sunny Flare thought carefully while looking at the situation, "we could use them as the solution, advantages and interests to 'Rarity for You' Grand Opening."

"Exactly, Sunny Flare. Now you get it!"

"I learned it from my father - 'Instead of trying to solve the problems, we used them as our advantages to make things interesting'! It's a perfect strategy for business! Thank you, Princess Twilight! You're the best!"

"No problem. I'm glad to help you out."

Sunny Flare turned to the ponies, "And I believe you guys have good judgment about it."

Twilight Sparkle nodded in agreement, "Maybe we should all do the same. Doing this our way is what Rarity wants. It's not too late. Let's all dig in and we can fix this."

The ponies chatted happily in agreement about the new plan.

"Before Rarity finds out how bad we messed up." Sunny Flare said in concern, "Well, let's do this!"

* * *

 ** _"First Problem - Talk with the Rodents - I mean - Raccoons Family about staying at the stockroom."_**

At the stockroom, the raccoons family were packing their stuffs up in their luggage. They were preparing to head off soon. Sunny Flare and Fluttershy entered the scenes.

"Fluttershy, are you sure that they're willing to cooperate us?" Sunny Flare asked.

"Yes, Sunny Flare. Have faith," Fluttershy said calmly. She approached the animals, "I'm sorry I asked you to leave. The place is yours if you wanna stay."

The raccoons family chittering and smiling happily.

"Though I would like to ask you all just one favor." Fluttershy added.

Sunny Flare nodded in agreement, "So, will you cooperate with us?"

The raccoons family looked surprise and shock of what Fluttershy and Sunny Flare proposing. They wondered of what the girls could be asking...

* * *

 ** _"Second Problem - Talk with DJ Pon-3 about her party music."_**

Sunny Flare and Pinkie Pie arrived on the top level. They were stopped by the security pony. Sunny Flare showed her ID to him. He allowed them in since she's daughter of Snaptrap. As they all approached DJ Pon-3, the latter turned and looked away in upset. The dancers glared at them both,

"DJ Pon-3, we need to talk," Sunny Flare said calmly. DJ Pon-3 remained silent and ignored them both while covering her ears with headphones. She took the loudhailer and screamed, **"LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE, YOU BIG PARTY MUSIC PONY! BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T, YOU'RE GONNA GET SOME BIG TROUBLE FROM IMPERIAL PHOENIX KINGDOM!"**

DJ Pon-3 yelped in concern as she turned and faced at Sunny Flare while nodded that the former's now listening to the latter. The dancers remained silent.

Sunny Flare sighed, "Good. It's my fault that I asked Pinkie Pie to silence your music.

Pinkie Pie nodded, "I'm sorry I made you play that un-fun, super-boring music." DJ Pon-3 sighed in upset. The party pony smiled, "But if you're up for it, I have an idea to make the party even better!"

"In-return for your cooperation," Sunny Flare smiled calmly, "I'll help you find and get something you never ever get the chance of."

DJ Pon-3 thought for the moment before she smiled happily.

* * *

 ** _"Third Problem - Recruiting the Applicants."_**

Sunny Flare and Rainbow Dash were chatting with each other while the applicants were waiting at the outsides of boutique.

Sunny Flare sighed, "Okay. I've talked with them. They seems to know a lot about fabric. But it's hard to choose which one that is effective to the grand opening. What do you think, Rainbow Dash?"

"Okay, I don't get fabric, but I do get speed." Rainbow Dash admitted, "And we need somepony fast enough to help all the customers Rarity's gonna have."

"That's something we agree about."

"Good to know, Sunny Flare. Shall we give new instruction?"

"After you, dearie."

"So..." Rainbow Dash flew before the applicants as she was thinking of how to find a right applicant, "first one to the river and back gets the job! It's a race! Go!"

The applicants yelped as they headed off at once but very slow. Both Sunny Flare and Rainbow Dash gave an uneasy looks about it.

"You sure it's a good idea?" Sunny Flare asked in concern.

Rainbow Dash hissed, "To be honest, I have no idea."

* * *

 ** _"Fourth Problem - Organize the clothes in right order."_**

Sunny Flare checked on Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon in organizing and rearranging the clothes in right order - colors.

"You two done well together," Sunny Flare said in relief.

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah. We got to an agreement."

"Colors are perfect in order," Twilight Sparkle said calmly.

Sunny Flare smiled, "That's good to hear."

* * *

 ** _"Fifth Problem - Deal with Plaid Stripes and her ideas."_**

"Are you sure that Plaid Stripes's ideas work?" Sunny Flare asked in concern.

"Trust me. It'll work like a charm," Applejack smiled. She and Sunny Flare approached the Stripes Family. She continued, "Mr. Stripes, I owe your daughter an apology. She's got good ideas, and I should give 'em a chance."

Plaids Stripes gasped, "Really?"

Sunny Flare sighed, "Yeah. We're gonna do it."

"So here's what I'm thinkin'." Applejack said calmly.

* * *

 _ **[Narration]**_

 _"It wasn't easy as I thought," Sunny Flare admitted in annoyance, "It was tiresome and exhausting!"_

 _"So, did you go through the sixth problem?" Buried Lede asked._

 _Sunny Flare, Tailtech and Icy looked at each other as they all smiled, "Na'ah! That's not a big problem at all!"_

* * *

As the noon descended, the moon rises as it entered the evening. Rarity finished setting dresses on manikins. The window display has been set. She turned to the door as she was opening it. Unfortunately, it still stuck. This caused her to ready and ram it.

 ** _THUMP!_** Rarity fell to the ground. Twilight Sparkle helped her up while smiling awkwardly.

"Wow, looks like we fixed that door just in time!" Twilight Sparkle remarked awkwardly.

Rarity gasped in shock upon looking at the room, "Oh! What's all this?"

Rarity was looking at the hip-hop background with the manikins with various dresses, hanging poles of fashion clothes and DJ Jockey.

* * *

 _ **[Narration]**_

 _"So, how you and others solve the problem?" Buried Lede asked in amusement._

 _Twilight Sparkle smiled proudly, "The whole place organized by style, cross-referenced by size, and reverse-indexed by fabric. She'll be able to find anything in three seconds flat! It was some of my best work."_

 _"I believe that all of us got involved of it especially yours truly," Shadow Dragon said in amusement as he and his friends appeared from her back, "Like I said, I told you the colors were right."_

 _"Don't forget my maintenance works," Tailtech added._

 _"And my designs too!" Icy added as well._

 _Sunny Flare smiled proudly, " And of course, my cleverly business strategy works like a charm."_

 _Twilight Sparkle sighed in annoyance but smiled in amusement, "Of course. How could I forget you guys for helping me out of this works?"_

 _Buried Lede chuckled, "Yeah! I can see that for myself! That interior design's brilliant!"_

* * *

Rarity admiring the works and designed that her assistant and friends have been doing. She smiled proudly and happily that her dream is finally coming true.

"Oh! I knew I could count on you especially you, Ms Flare!" Rarity said in relief. Her friends including Sunny Flare smiled. She continued, "All right... I suppose this is the moment of truth..."

Rarity opened the door. But instead of honk, it rings. She looked up and found the car horns was replaced with a door jingling bell. She was relieved of it. She stood outside and proudly announced of the grand opening.

"Rarity For You is now open!"

Heard of chattering, Rarity yelped as she found dozens ponies entering the room. Most were in confuse about the store and clothes but for others walked around the area. This shocked and scared her off.

"Oh, dear." Rarity said in surprise, "I wasn't quite prepared for such a crowd. How will I handle them all?"

Rainbow Dash smirked, "Right this way, everypony, and one of our talented salesponies can help you out!"

Rainbow Dash whistled as three applicants, who are now the salesponies entered the scene. They all approached and helped the ponies in getting use to the boutique. This surprised Rarity a lot.

* * *

 _ **[Narration]**_

 _"So, who's the winner?" Buried Lede asked._

 _"Honestly, they were all pretty slow." Rainbow Dash admitted, "But they finished the race. Plus they knew a lot more about fabric than I did. So, I hired them all!"_

 _Sunny Flare sighed, "Actually, dearie, it's we hired them all."_

* * *

As the ponies looked around and checked on the fashion clothes, the room went dark. Spotlights across the room lighted up. The fog emerged from the ground. And the sound of music is heard in their ears. Everyone including Rarity turned and looked at the DJ Jockey Stage. It was played by DJ Pon-3 while the dancers danced and security pony blocked ponies from approaching the DJ.

Feared and concerned Rarity felt, but she found ponies didn't mind of it much as some enjoyed the music and dance while others continued shopping their fashions. Pinkie Pie joined the dance. This amused Rarity.

* * *

 _ **[Narration]**_

 _Buried Lede hummed, "I take that DJ agree with your proposal?"_

 _Sunny Flare smiled, "Thanks to Pinkie Pie's party plans and my gifts of expensive DJ Jockey Stage, DJ Pon-3 and her gang agreed to it."_

 _"The way I see it, Rarity designs fashion, DJ Pon-3 designs beats." Pinkie Pie chatted happily, "What better combination than a boutique/dance club?"_

 _The waiter passed the receipt to Pinkie Pie, caused her yelped of how expensive it is. She turned to Sunny Flare, who disappeared fro her sights. She smiled uneasily as she passed it to the annoying Buried Lede._

 _"HEY! I'm not paying those!"_

* * *

As Rarity walked around and observed the area, she was pleased that ponies were enjoying her boutique. She then found three raccoons dressed in their waiter suits, serving ponies with food and drinks. This shocked and surprised her.

* * *

 _ **[Narration]**_

 _"Uh..." Buried Lede said in surprise, "so you allowed them in?"_

 _Sunny Flare sighed, "Hard to believe that I've gone soft for a rodent, right?"_

 _Fluttershy smiled while looking at the raccoon family eating dinner, "After a quick bath, they were more than willing to help!"_

* * *

A customer pony named Waxton looked at the food the raccoons were serving. He hummed while admired it happily.

"Ah, a blue corn reduction with shallot confit!" Waxton commented in relief. He hummed in concern, "But how can I possibly enjoy it without a—"

"Spoon?" Plaid Stripes asked as she showed off her gloves with three spoons, "I call this - Glove Spoon."

Mr. Stripes nodded and laughed in amusement, "If I were you, I try it. It's the best thing my daughter ever come up with!"

* * *

 _ **[Narration]**_

 _Buried Lede chuckled in amusement, "You accept her ideas?!"_

 _Applejack smirked, "Heh. Toldja spoon clothes ain't such a bad idea."_

 _"Well. At least, we didn't get the glowing teeth in the list," Sunny Flare remarked in annoyance._

* * *

Waxton used his Glove Spoon in scooping the soup up for him to sip. After a small taste of it, he sighed and hummed happily.

"Exquisite!" Waxton exclaimed proudly, "This is the most whimsical and wonderfully fashionable boutique I've ever seen!"

Ponies chattered and commented happily about the boutique. Rarity sighed in relief as she turned and looked at her friends and Sunny Flare smiling happily at her.

* * *

 _ **"In the end, Rarity's grand opening was a smashing success! True, it got off to a rocky start, but somehow this rag-tag group of ne'er-do-wells came together and created the perfect boutique. A vision of Rarity combined with the expertise of her friends! This reporter, for one, is a believer."**_

A week later...

Twilight Sparkle and all of her friends were having sweatdropped in fear and nervous. Rarity finished reading newspaper as she turned and looked at her friends.

"Why didn't you tell me there were so many problems?"

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "We all figured you had enough on your mind."

Applejack nodded, "And we didn't want you to think that the opening wasn't perfect."

"And of course, we didn't wanna you upset her father again," Shadow Dragon said, "But Sunny Flare really work very hard and get us through it. And her father was pleased of her results.""

The rest nodded in agreement.

"'Ne'er-do-wells' or not, I know I can always count on all of you. And nothing could be more perfect than that." Rarity said calmly with a smile. She sighed, "Too bad that she left and gone home. I actually miss her..."

"Look no further," The familiar voice said calmly.

Everyone turned to the entrance. They all smiled proudly. A familiar pony brought tons of luggage bags while entering the boutique.

Sunny Flare smiled, "My father sent me here to work under you, Ms. Rarity. There's so much things for me to learn about business and fashion. And I'm happy to be at service."

"Welcome aboard, Miss Flare - as my assistant for the main boutique. Should I ever gone for business or saving the Equestria, you're in-charge of the business and looking after my sister," Rarity said calmly. She smiled, "I trust you can handle that job?"

Sunny Flare smiled, "I won't let you down, Lady Rarity."

Rarity giggled happily as she hugged all of her friends. Everything is fine at the end - another successful new boutique, new employees and new assistant...

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Britt Irvin: Sunny Flare  
J.K. Simmons: Buried Lede  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy  
Kate Higgins: Tailtech  
Cristina Vee: Icy

 **Minor Casts:**  
Alan Mariot: Mr. Stripes, Waxton  
Lili Beaudoin: Plaid Stripes  
Caitlyn Bairstow: Blue Bobbin

 **Cameo:**  
Cathy Weseluck: Coco Pommel

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. This story also served as part of ** _JusSonic's MLP Universe_** as well but more to the original episode and Rarity and Sunny Flare have met from **_'Five New Arrivals'_**.

2\. **_Shiroi Bai_** was originally making an appearance in this episode but Sunny Flare is enough to handle it since she shared some of traits and ability from Rarity.

3\. Next Episode - **_Beauty and her Royal Guard_** where human Sunset Shimmer make appearance in Equestria and wants to go home while Equestria Version of her have a thoughts in wanting to go home. Both versions of Flash Sentry feared of losing her. What will happen to their relationship?


	10. Ep 9&Half: Beauty and her Royal Guard

**Episode 9.5: Beauty and her Royal Guard**

 ** _"From where I came from, I was just a normal little girl with her normal life. There's something about me that no one knows yet coz I'm not on Earth anymore, or rather I'm on another world. I won't be only just fighting for my life. I'm meeting and making new family, new friends, new enemies and a love of my life. It change my life now..."_**  
 **  
(Equestria)**

Through her point of view, she panted heavily as she was running across the tall grasses of unknown area for hours. She stopped at once as she took a break for the moment. Heard of rustling the grasses, she turned to her back and found a spotlights flashing around the area.

The demonic masked soldiers were searching around of the area. They were locating and capturing her.

"Did you find her?!" Dark Mystic Soldier #1 asked in concern.

Dark Mystic Soldier #2 shook his head, "Negative. We must keep on searching for her. Because if we don't, the Mystic Ponies will know our presence!"

Dark Mystic Soldier #3 groaned in disgust, "Don't remind me! I don't wanna go back with empty hooves. Our master won't be please of our results!"

Dark Mystic Soldiers continue their search through tall grasses. The mare remained hidden below the ground while panted softly.

"I can't stop now! I've gotta get out of here!"

As the mare was about to move, she stepped on a stick to snap in two. She yelped in concern. Surprise by the sound, Dark Mystic Soldiers turned to the front and found their target.

"There she is! Get her!" Dark Mystic Soldier #1 exclaimed in surprise.

The mare hissed in concern, "Ah, shit!"

The mysterious mare ran as fast as she can through the forest of tall grasses. Dark Mystic Soldiers chased after her. They all escaped the hallway of the forest. And just before they could do anything, she got ripped by a large branch. She fell over the edge.

Scream in fear and shock, the mare fell straight to the long way down of the river bank. The Dark Mystic Soldiers headed to the edge and witnessed the mare's downfall to the splashes of water. The soldiers looked shock and worry.

"That can't be good..."

* * *

 **(Equestria)**

Below the Canterlot Castle, two Royal Guards were taking a break from patrolling the area. As they chatting and drinking their drinks, one of them spotted a figure flowing down the river. He was in shock of what he just saw.

"Sweet Celestia," Royal Guard #1 said in shock, "Look!"

Royal Guard #2 looked up as he looked surprise, "What the-?! Hurry! We've gotta help her now!"

As the mare continued flowed on the lake, the Royal Guards swam towards her. They caught her in time. They then gently pulled her to the shore safely. They then checked on her forehead, neck and heart.

Royal Guard #2 sighed, "She's still breathing. She's hurt but alive."

"Thank Celestia," Royal Guard #1 said in relief as he looked at the mare, "What the-?"

"It can't be..." Royal Guard #2 said in shock and concern, "We'd better report to Princess Celestia about this."

* * *

 ** _"From where I came from, I was just an unicorn with her magical power. There's something about me that only a few knows coz I'm from Equestria, but not here. But I feel so lonely and lost for ten years. With friends, family and boyfriend of mine; I began to realize what values me the most on this world now. It change my life now..."_**

 **(Human Realm)**

 _Five Months Later..._

Aftermath of Friendship Games and Battle of Phoenix Fortress, everything is back to normal or rather changed a bit for the better. Remained on power of secretary, Strikespell became more compassionate yet wise and calm as his father. Twilight Sparkle and her siblings were transferred to Canterlot High School, along with Shadow Dragon. Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force and Cutie Mark Crusaders helped the Sparkle Siblings get comfortable around their school and even helped them about friendship lessons. Crystal Prep Academy especially Shadowbolt Five improved their friendly and compassionate attitude. Principal Cinch lost most of her powers and influence as Dean Cadance and Shining Armor are in-charge of the school affairs.

Everything looks fine and better for everyone except one person...

At Sunset Shimmer's home, both Wheelie and Brains snored happily as they were sleeping on their boxes. Sunset Shimmer groaned as she slowly woke up from her bed. She shown moody and upset on her looks.

Sunset Shimmer entered the bathroom as she was looking at the mirror. She looked at her reflection, which slowly formed her unicorn pony's reflection. Thinking of it, she sobbed and cried tearfully as she leaned against the walls. She slowly squatted down and wrapped herself up.

Heard the noise, Wheelie and Brains yelped in surprise as they quickly woke up at once. They arrived at the bathroom. They found Sunset Shimmer squatting down and crying. They approached and checked on her.

"Sunny? You okay?" Wheelie asked in concern.

Sunset Shimmer sniffled unhappily as she lifted her head up, "No... I'm not."

* * *

 **(Equestria)  
**  
At the Dark Mystic Palace of Darkness Realm, Dark Mystic Soldiers reported their failures to Dark Curse. The Dark Lord was sitting down on his throne seat while both Swipestrike and Guildenstern stood besides him. Dark Curse wasn't please and not amuse by it.

"Leave us," Dark Curse said calmly with the little tone of anger. Dark Mystic Soldiers nodded in agreement as they left at once. He turned and looked at Swipestrike, "Swipestrike, I want you and Dragoclaw to find and bring that girl back at all cost. She holds the vital pieces and information to my master plans."

Swipestrike smirked, "Not a problem. But this will cost us some of our element surprise."

"Minor setbacks, Swipestrike. This will not stop us from proceeding our plans. It will be too late for the heroes to stop them."

"Not a problem."

"Good. But make sure she's in one piece," Dark Curse stood up from his seat as he summoned the holographic form of unknown demonic and armored Centaur figure-like, "the next project is to revive one of our ultimate weapon - Killerdestroyer."

Swipestrike grinned devilishly, "Ooh! I'm gonna enjoy it."

"You'd better, Maul. I'm putting my trust on you as my Second-in-Command and Super Spy." Dark Curse said darkly. He turned to Guildenstern, "Doctor, should our guest refuse to cooperate with us, do what you must."

Guildenstern nodded in understanding, "As you command, Dark Lord. I have many ways to persuade her. And of course, we required Wild Maniac, Devil Destroyer and Venom Maskdevil. Dragoclaw and his Fearsome Four has important part to play for our project."

"Yes. But never mind of that traitorous Wild Manic, he is no longer use to us," Dark Curse said calmly, "I have someone else in mind to use for our project."

Guildenstern chuckled, "I see. One step ahead of it, as usual. I am honor to serve under you..."

* * *

 **(Equestria)**

At the library from Castle of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle was teaching Starlight Glimmer about one of friendship lessons, which involved most of her friends. This shocked the young pupil.

"Wow, this must be serious," Starlight Glimmer said in shock, "I hope I don't let my jealousy blinded me, like what happen to Shadow Dragon."

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Yeah, that event was very nasty and terrible. So if you have jealousy problem, come and talk with me. Just don't do stupid."

"Of course, Twilight. I won't make mistakes."

"That's good to hear, Starlight. Let's proceed to next lessons - chanting spells! It's one of my favorite spells!"

"Twilight!" Spike called frantically as he rushed into the library's entrance. He then passed the scroll to Twilight Sparkle, "You've gotta see this. It's from Princess Celestia!"

Twilight Sparkle read the scroll for the moment. She gasped in shock and concern of what she just read. She turned to Spike.

"Spike, get Lance and Nyx now. We're going to Canterlot now!"

* * *

 **(Equestria)**

Flash Sentry was at the Students' Gallery since he was on day off. While looking at the portraits, he came across to Sunset Shimmer's. He looked at hers for the moment before he sighed in upset.

Flash Sentry recalled of how much fun and friendly he and her were when they were kids. But after she became a prized pupil to Princess Celestia, he and her have a strained and broken friendship because Sunset Shimmer desired nothing to become a perfect yet powerful princess as her mentor than learning. This led them both broke their friendship. And ever since her disappearance, he was heartbroken and shamed of it. He thought of her for all of his life.

Flash Sentry missed Sunset Shimmer a lot. He looked down in shame and upset. Shadow Dragon entered the room as the Mystic Hero found Crystal Royal Guard standing and looking at Sunset Shimmer portrait.

Sensed his mentor and friend arrived, Flash Sentry sighed as he asked, "Do you think... Do you think she'll come back home? I missed her."

"I don't know, Flash." Shadow Dragon answered, "But I do know she missed you too."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I've been there before. I missed Iris Crystal. I have a hard time to get over. But she will always be part of you."

Flash Sentry couldn't help but smile, "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Come on. We'd better continue our training," Shadow Dragon said calmly, "Just because you take day off from your work, doesn't mean training is over."

"Oh sure. You just love ruin my fun. But I'm gonna give my best!"

"I am your mentor, genius."

"General Shadow Dragon! Lieutenant Flash Sentry!" The Royal Guard called as he entered the library at once. He bowed down in respect, "Sir! Princess Celestia demanded your presence at once. She said it's important!"

* * *

 **(Human Realm)**

Sunset Shimmer came to the Canterlot High School, early morning. She was taking some books from her locker. Wheelie and Brains were inside of her bag as they were looking worried and concern about her. She locked her locket up.

"Hey Sunset," The gentle voice called. Sunset Shimmer yelped in surprise as she turned to her left. She found surprised Flash Sentry. He chuckled uneasily, "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Sunset Shimmer sighed, "It's okay. I'll be just heading back to class now."

"Yeah. But during break, wanna practice with me and my band? I've got new song for you and me. It's special, just for you."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Flash. I'm not in mood today..."

"Sunset?" Flash Sentry asked in concern and surprise, "What is it?"

The school bell rang loudly, the students quickly headed off to their classes at once before they're late.

Sunset Shimmer sighed, "We'd better go now. We don't wanna be late for our class again."

Sunset Shimmer headed off to her class. Flash Sentry was left in shock and concern of what he just heard and saw. He wondered of what's bothering her lately. He'd never seen her so distressed and upset before...

* * *

 **(Equestria)**

Twilight Sparkle, Lance Justicestrike, Nyx, Spike and Starlight Glimmer arrived at the throne chamber. Shadow Dragon and Flash Sentry also arrived as well. They were all facing at Princess Celestia and Princess Luna sitting on their throne chair.

"Twilight Sparkle," Princess Celestisa said calmly, "Thank you for coming here, my friends."

Twilight Sparkle smiled and nodded, "What's the problem, Celestia? Is Equestria in danger?"

"No, Twilight. There's no trouble. But..." Princess Celestia answered calmly as she and Princess Luna climbed down the steps. They approached Mane Six and their friends. She turned and looked at back, "There's somepony else we never thought has returned..."

"What do you mean, your highness?" Shadow Dragon asked curiously.

Princess Luna cleared her throat as she opened the curtain, "Come out now, my dear. Don't be afraid."

The mysterious figure slowly emerged from behind of curtains, Twilight Sparkle and her friends gasped in shock and concern.

"It can't be," Twilight Sparkle said in shock.

Spike gulped, "That's impossible."

Nyx nodded in agreement yet concern, "I think it is, Spike."

"How?" Lance Justicestrike asked in concern.

"Sunset! You're back!" Flash Sentry exclaimed in relief and happy. He rushed in as he jumped and hugged the mare happily, "I can't believe it. You're finally come home. I miss you so much."

Shadow Dragon hummed suspiciously, "Is it me or don't you find it a bit of odd?"

"It doesn't make sense." Twilight Sparkle said in concern. Everyone looked at her. She continued, "Sunset didn't write to me that she's coming home. The Magic Mirror is the only portal to get here. And it's at my castle."

"So... How did she end up here?" Lance Justicestrike asked in concern.

Nyx shrugged, "I wish I knew."

"Who-who are you?" 'Sunset Shimmer' asked fearfully. This surprised and shocked Flash Sentry. She pushed him out a bit while looking frightened and confused, "How did you know my name? What do you want from me? I don't understand."

Everyone but Royal Sisters and her military officers were surprised and shocked by Sunset Shimmer's action. Flash Sentry was heartbroken by it.

"Sunset?" Flash Sentry asked in concern and shock.

"Is it me or she really doesn't remember anything or even Flash?" Lance Justicestrike asked in shock.

Nyx added in concern, "Poor Flash. He's upset now."

Having some thinking about 'Sunset Shimmer', Twilight Sparkle gasped in realization, "There is one possibility - this is human version of Sunset Shimmer!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Royal Sisters asked in surprise and shock, "A HUMAN?! HERE?! AT EQUESTRIA?!"

"Uh, everypony... What's a human?" Starlight Glimmer asked in confusion. Everyone turned and looked at her oddly yet surprise. She looked confuse and concern, "What?"

Twilight Sparkle gasped in realization, "Of course! I forgot! Starlight Glimmer never met the human before in her life. Silly me!"

Everyone have the facepalm in shock and annoyance of what they just heard. Twilight Sparkle may have been the most intelligent and smartest Alicorn in Equestria, she can be forgetful.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you really did focus on our usual night date," Shadow Dragon asked in annoyance. He then got hit by head from Twilight Sparkle's slap. He yelped painfully, "Ow! Mares..."

Twilight Sparkle sighed while rolled her eyes in annoyance. She then approached Sunset Shimmer, who slowly backed away while looking scared and worried. She then realized that this mare is still afraid. Nevertheless, she has to try - raising her left hoof in front of Sunset Shimmer.

"It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm your friend," Twilight Sparkle said calmly.

Sunset Shimmer was reluctant and skeptical, but nevertheless the mare tried while slowly placed her left hoof on the princess's. They both shook their hooves gently and firmly.

Twilight Sparkle smiled as she introduced, "My name is Twilight Sparkle - Princess of Friendship. That's Flash Sentry. Three of them are my children - Lance Justicestrike, Spike and Nyx. And of course, my boyfriend, bodyguard and general - Shadow Dragon."

Sunset Shimmer gasped in realization as she bowed down at once, "Your highness, pardon my manners!"

"It's okay. That won't be necessary. Right now, we're here to help you out."

"Sorry."

"No need for that, Sunset. But really, no need."

"Sorry!"

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "I know we both just met but my friends and I need to know - how did you get here in the first place?"

"But what's here?" Sunset Shimmer asked frantically in concern yet surprise while looking around the area, "What is this place? Where am I? How did you all know me? What are you all? How can horses talk? How could mythological creatures like unicorns, Pegasus and more exist? Am I dreaming? I think I've gone crazy!"

"Sunset, calm down. I'm sure I can give you some explanation you need. But this may shock and surprise you a lot than you imagine and think."

"After what I've been through from last week, I'm pretty sure this is nothing."

"Okay, here we go. This world is Equestria - your Earth's Parallel but only filled with ponies and 'mythological' and magical creatures. And of course, we'd prefer to called ourselves ponies, not horses. There's a differences. And the reason we know you because of your pony counterpart, who was once my enemy became my friend and ally. She's now lived at Canterlot High School, your home world now. She's updating me if there's the problem or mystery for me to help them."

"Wow... This... This is... This is something."

"I believe it's your turn."

"Last week, I was on my way back to home until I was grabbed and put into a bag. And the next thing I know, I was at the interrogation room. I met a skeletal monster and a psycho crazy masked pony interrogated me for information and projects. I don't know why and what they want about it."

Shadow Dragon hummed suspiciously, "Guildenstern and Swipestrike..."

Starlight Glimmer hissed, "This can't be good especially those two. I really hate them a lot."

"Those monsters are alive?!" Flash Sentry asked in shock and concern. He hissed, "I thought they were dead during the Third Mystic War."

Lance Justicestroke groaned, "It looks like they're very alive. I wonder how many more bad guys alive."

"Could be a lot, Lance," Nyx said in concern. She turned and looked at Sunset Shimmer, "Those guys must have frightened you, don't they?"

"They were." Sunset Shimmer said in worry and pain, "I was in prison for nearly a week until I was rescued by an Alicorn with yellow and red mane and tail. She told me to go straight to Canterlot for safety. She teleported me outside from the prison. We both then ran for our lives. The monsters were alerted and came after us. She stayed behind to hold them off while I run. While some passed and chased after me, I tripped and fell into the river from the hill. I was unconsciousness until I woke up here."

Nyx gasped in surprise, "Flare Tiger! She must have predicted Sunset Shimmer's arrival and imprisonment!"

Spike nodded in agreement, "Talk about coming on the right time. Flare Tiger's good at it."

"But there's one thing I don't get it," Lance Justicestrike said in concern, "What do they want from Sunset Shimmer?"

"If I guess correctly, they want valuable information," Shadow Dragon said suspiciously yet concern. His friends looked at him. He sighed, "Whatever they're planning, it can't be good."

Flash Sentry hissed, "Since when there's gonna be good, Shadow Dragon?"

Sunset Shimmer hissed, "But I'm just a normal girl. What could I possibly have for him to use?"

"I wish I knew," Shadow Dragon said in concern, "But knowing Guildenstern, he has some plans of using the information. It's not good news."

"That's not good," Nyx said in worry, "I don't like what he's planning."

"Me neither, Nyx." Twilight Sparkle admitted in concern. She turned to Sunset Shimmer, "I think it's best that we send you home safely before our unwanted guests come after you again."

"Home? You can send me home?" Sunset Shimmer asked hopefully.

"Yes, Sunset. By using Magic Mirror portal, it will lead and guide you straight back to your home via Canterlot High School."

"I don't know what to say, your highness. But thanks."

"Not a problem, Sunset. I'm happy to help. Now, let's go home."

Flash Sentry sighed, "So much for making amends and friends with Sunset..."

Shadow Dragon patted Flash Sentry calmly, "Don't worry, you'll get the second chance, Flash. Just be patient until the right time."

"I'm afraid she can't go home yet, Twilight," Princess Celestia said in concern. Everyone turned and looked at her in shock and concern. She continued, "Prior to your arrival, I make reports to my uncle and council about Sunset Shimmer. And they were not pleased of it."

Princess Luna nodded, "Indeed. Since we confirmed it's human, they want Sunset Shimmer remained here for three days until the Mystic Council have decided."

Twilight Sparkle and her friends gasped in shock and concern.

"What?! WHY?!" Sunset Shimmer asked in shock and concern, "I haven't done anything wrong!"

"It's not that, Sunset. It's the past," Shadow Dragon said in concern. She turned and looked at him. He continued, "1,300 years ago, humans and ponies were friends once. However, some of them betrayed and attacked our ancestors for power and control. This make the ponies retaliated and banished both good and evil humans from Equestria. We have not heard or seen them for centuries."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "In other words, Sunset Shimmer needs to prove the council that she is a friend."

Nyx hissed, "So unfair."

Spike nodded angrily, "Tell me about it."

"I am sorry, my little ponies," Princess Celestia apologized, "There is nothing I can do about it. It is their decision."

"Until then, Sunset Shimmer must remain here for three days to prove herself," Princess Luna said calmly, "But some ponies must watch over her and keep her safe from danger."

Princess Celestia nodded while looking at Twilight Sparkle and her friends, "And I believe you all are perfect for the job especially you, Twilight. After all, Sunset Shimmer is a unicorn pony and she required a mentor."

Twilight Sparkle smiled as she placed her left wing on Sunset Shimmer's back, "It would be my honor, Celestia. I'll do my best to teach her about magic and friendship. She is now my student."

"What?!" Starlight Glimmer asked in shock.

"That's right, Starlight! She's your new classmate and friend!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed happily as she turned to Starlight Glimmer, "This is so much exciting!"

"Yeah. Exciting..." Starlight Glimmer muttered angrily, "I can't wait..."

Shadow Dragon smiled as he approached and patted his girlfriend, "I'm pretty sure that you don't mind some helping hooves. She's our responsible too, you know."

"Yeah!" Lance Justicestrike, Nyx and Spike exclaimed in agreement.

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Thanks guys."

"Then, you may go," Princess Celestia said calmly. She then noticed Flash Sentry's staring at Sunset Shimmer, with their concern looks. She smiled, "I suppose you want to help, don't you?"

"Yes!" Flash Sentry exclaimed hopefully. Princess Celestia snickered in amusement. He cleared his throat, "I mean I wanna look after her after what she's been through. After all, she does need a bodyguard, just in case."

"Sounds reasonable enough," Princess Celestia commented. She turned to Princess Luna, who nodded in agreement. She smiled, "Then, it's already decided. Lieutenant Flash Sentry, you may assist Twilight Sparkle and her friends to look after Sunset Shimmer."

Flash Sentry saluted, "Yes, your highness."

"You may go, everypony. But keep in mind. Mystic Ponies are keeping an eye on you and Sunset Shimmer," Princess Celestia said calmly. Twilight Sparkle and her friends nodded firmly as they turned and left the throne chamber. She turned to Princess Luna, "Are you troubled by it, sister?"

Princess Luna sighed, "I do not know if this is such a good decision that our uncles has make. I feared Twilight Sparkle and her friends will be in grave danger especially Sunset Shimmer. The enemies will sue their brute force to defeat us and retrieve their objectives."

"Have faith, Luna. If they have defeated Dark Curse and his minions before, they can do it again. They will not let Sunset Shimmer be harmed."

"I hope you're right. Perhaps, you're always right about everything."

"That's why I'm your oldest sister."

"Not funny..."

* * *

 **(Human Realm)**

After the class, the classmates headed to cafeteria for their break. Everyone have taken their own foods, their seats and started eating theirs while chatting with each other happily and calmly. Sunset Shimmer was the last one as she took her own food on tray. She left the counter.

As Sunset Shimmer was walking across the hallway of tables, she found Mane Six and Cutie Mark Crusaders waved at her to come and sit with them. Instead, she ignored them and moved to the left empty table. She sat it down quiet while silently eating her food. This surprised them.

As Sunset Shimmer continued eating her food, both Wheelie and Brains emerged from the bag. They climbed to the table as they sat down on it. They looked at her.

"Sunny Babe, why aren't you sitting with your friends?" Wheelie asked in concern.

Brains nodded, "This isn't so you, babe."

"I... I'm just..." Sunset Shimmer hissed in nervous and annoyance. She sighed in defeat, "I just need to be alone, guys. I'm not in good mood today."

Sunset Shimmer continued eating her lunch. Wheelie and Brains were in shock and concern of what they just heard. They're really worried about her.

Mane Seven and their allies have their own chats. They're concern about Sunset Shimmer. She hasn't been herself since this morning.

"Does anyone have any idea of why Sunset's been down lately?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

"[Pinkie Pie shrugged] No idea. [Fluttershy] I hope she's okay. [Rarity] Well, I hope she's not upset and angry with us from Christmas. [Rainbow Dash] Yeah. I don't even wanna get on Minicons' bad sides. [Cutie Mark Crusaders] Me too. [Nyx hissed] Sounds serious. [Lance Justicestrike] I don't think we need to know what really happen."

"Well, whatever it is, we should talk with her later," Applejack suggested.

"Yeah. We'll talk with her after school," Twilight Sparkle nodded. She gasped in realization, "Has anyone seen Shadow Dragon and others?"

Everyone answered, "Nope."

* * *

 **(Human Realm)**

At the dojo, Shadow Dragon was training Flash Sentry in martial arts while talking about Sunset Shimmer's odd behavior. His friends were working on their stuffs - Blazefist and Aquastroke were discussing with principals about camping trip at the office, Shorty Thinking, Tailtech and Icy were researching on Rainbow Energon at their private lab, Saber Dragoon and Terrorcreep were discussing about Ultimates' plans and Laxtinct was playing his video games.

"It must be serious," Shadow Dragon said firmly as he gave his thrusting punch.

Flash Sentry blocked the attacks, "Yeah. I hope she's not mad at me or something. She's been down since this morning. What's eating her?"

Shadow Dragon squatted down and swiped his kick on Flash Sentry to fall down hard. Shadow Dragon smirked as he stood up. He then helped Flash Sentry up.

"If I were you, I'd try to talk with her." Shadow Dragon suggested, "She is your girlfriend."

"I guess so..." Flash Sentry sighed in relief as he checked on his muscles, "But thanks for the lesson, Shadow Dragon. I feel a bit stronger and faster."

"Glad to help. Just keep practicing and don't slack off too much, okay?"

"Got it."

* * *

 **(Equestria)**

In evening, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were giving Sunset Shimmer a tour across Ponyville Town. Flash Sentry stayed close to her in making sure she feels comfort with them since she's not used to pony's town.

Flash Sentry looked upset and disappointed while looking at Sunset Shimmer talking with Twilight Sparkle. Shadow Dragon noticed it as he approached and talked with his student.

"I know that look," Shadow Dragon said calmly. Flash Sentry silently looked down. He continued, "Flash, just because she's not the same Sunset Shimmer you met, doesn't mean you can't make a friend wit her."

Flash Sentry sighed, "I guess. But where do I start? And how I make good impression? I don't wanna make myself a fool in front of her. I wanna make the best out of it."

"Keep calm and be yourself. Everything will be fine. She'll like you."

"Easy for you to say, Senpai; you get the princess while I get nothing."

"I'd never say it's gonna be easy. Just be there and help her out as much as possible. And one day, she may fall in love with ya."

Flash Sentry yelped as he blushed in red, "Me? She? Love? Me?" He chuckled uneasily, "You must be kidding me. What makes you think of that?"

"Mm-hmm. Keep telling yourself, lover boy," Shadow Dragon said in amusement.

As she observed her surroundings of the town; Sunset Shimmer was amazed and surprised by how beautiful and great buildings and landmarks are, how good the environment is, how peaceful and harmonic this realm is, and even how civilized yet friendly and intelligent ponies are. Compare to her Human Realm, this one is much better realm.

Noticed Sunset Shimmer's looks, Twilight Sparkle smiled, "I take that you like it?"

"Like it?" Sunset Shimmer stammered in asking before smiled happily, "I love it! It's beautiful! You ponies are amazing and magical!"

"And so are you, Sunset."

"What do you mean?"

"Sunset, you do realizes that you're a unicorn?"

"Huh..." Sunset Shimmer said in shock and surprise as she looked up and found a horn on her forehead, "I guess I didn't realize it. So, that means I can do magic or something?"

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "That's right. Any kind of magic - levitation, teleportation, transfiguration, duplication and a few more to name for you to perform."

"But how? Is it possible? I'm just a human. And I'd never experience magic in my life."

"And that's why you have me here as your teacher."

"Really?"

Twilight Sparkle smiled as she held and hugged Sunset Shimmer, "Of course, you're my student. I'll teach you everything I know of. And in fact, my friends and children would be glad to help out, including Starlight Glimmer. She is your senior."

"Yeah... Great..." Starlight Glimmer snarled and muttered in annoyance. Everyone looked at her. This makes her uncomfortable yet annoying. She groaned, "What?!"

"Nothing..." Lance Justicestrike, Spike and Nyx said calmly, "Don't do something silly."

Starlight Glimmer groaned, "What's that supposed to be mean?

"Your highness-!" Sunset Shimmer yelped in realization, upon looking at Twilight Sparkle's angry looks. She yelped "I mean - Twilight. Where am I suppose to live? I need a place to stay."

Starlight Glimmer gasped in surprise before smirked slyly, "Yeah. I wonder where can we find a place for Sunset to stay?"

"Well, Sunset can stay over at my castle," Twilight Sparkle said calmly. This shocked Starlight Glimmer while surprised Sunset Shimmer. She continued, "After all, she is my student."

Sunset Shimmer gasped as she hugged Twilight Sparkle, "Thank you so much, Twilight!"

"Yeah..." Starlight Glimmer groaned in annoyance, "that's really thoughtful of you..."

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Not a problem. I'm always help my student, even it's a human in pony's skin."

"That's kinda funny and ironic," Sunset Shimmer remarked and giggled.

Starlight Glimmer huffed and muttered in annoyance, "If it does sounds one..."

"Either way, we should get back home and get some early shut eyes now," Twilight Sparkle said happily, "Tomorrow morning, I need you both wake up early in the morning because Sunset's gonna learn more about magic and friendship! This is so exciting!"

Sunset Shimmer smiled, "Wow. I can't wait to learn."

Starlight Glimmer groaned, "Yeah, me either..."

Twilight Sparkle and her friends are heading back to the Castle of Friendship to get some sleep

* * *

 **(Human Realm)**

After the school, Sunset Shimmer was looking at the broken pedestal. Fearfully and scared, She hesitated in wanting to touch her hand on the portal. Wheelie and Brains stared and looked at her in concern and worry. Twilight Sparkle and her friends exited the entrance as they approached Sunset Shimmer and her friends.

"Sunset?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern. Sunset Shimmer stopped as she turned and looked at her friends. She sighed, "Are you okay? You've been down lately."

Applejack nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I hope you're not angry with us about last Christmas or Friendship Games."

Lance Justicestrike hummed, "Sounds serious about Christmas."

"And I don't think I wanna know about it either," Nyx said in concern, "Hopefully it can't be worse than the Friendship Games."

"We're really sorry about it," Fluttershy and Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded in agreement.

"No, I'm okay. I'm just a little bit of tired. That's all," Sunset Shimmer said calmly while smiling nervously, "Sorry if I worry you much."

Wheelie scoffed in annoyance, "Yeah, if you counted crying in the bathroom for whole morning."

"Yeah. She even told us that she's not fine," Brains added in.

"Guys!" Sunset Shimmer exclaimed in annoyance. The Minicons yelped in fear while covering their heads from being hit by her. Twilight Sparkle and her friends looked at her in concern. She continued, "It's nothing. Really."

"Sunset. If you're really upset about something, we would like to help you out," Rarity said in concern.

Pinkie Pie nodded in agreement, "Yeah. We're your friends. And we wanna help you out."

"That's something we agree about," Rainbow Dash said in agreement.

"No! Really! I'm alright!" Sunset Shimmer exclaimed in concern. Her friends looked concern and uneasy about her. She sighed as she packed her books and Minicons into bag, "I'd better go home now. I'm very tired now. I need some rest."

Sunset Shimmer immediately headed off at once. Shadow Dragon and Flash Sentry just came out from the entrance. They found her running away from her friends. They became worry and concern. They both looked at each other and nodded firmly as they knew and agree of what to do.

Flash Sentry went after Sunset Shimmer while Shadow Dragon approached his friends.

"What happen?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "I wish I knew, Shadow Dragon. I really wish I knew..."

* * *

 **(Equestria)**

Twilight Sparkle opened the guest room as she led Sunset Shimmer into it. Shadow Dragon and Flash Sentry were behind of the girls, waiting for them.

"Welcome to your new home, Sunset Shimmer," Twilight Sparkle said calmly, "I hope it'll comfort you. And don't worry, you'll be home soon after three days. Mystic Council will approve of you to be trustworthy and good human."

Sunset Shimmer smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Twilight for everything. I'll do my best."

"I know you will, Sunset. Now get some rest. You'll need more strength."

"Understood. Goodnight, Twilight."

"Goodnight." Twilight Sparkle said happily. She turned to Flash Sentry, "You know your order, lieutenant. Take good care of her."

Flash Sentry nodded firmly. Twilight Sparkle approached Shadow Dragon as they have their chats.

"Thanks for letting Flash stay besides her," Shadow Dragon said calmly, "This meant him a lot."

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "No problem. But if I have to guess correctly, you're helping him to befriend with her. He actually likes her a lot, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. He missed his Sunset so much. He blamed himself for breaking friendship with her, her disappearance and turned into evil. So, I thought he deserved the second chance. I have confidence that he and her will get along."

"You're right about that this one. I believe both of them could become friends and couple, just like our friends from Human Realm."

"That's something we agree about. Let's give those ponies some privacy."

"Agree. I so do not want to ruin their moments."

Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon left the room at once. Flash Sentry helped put Sunset Shimmer into her bed. They then have their chats.

"How're you feeling, Sunset? Comfortable and relax?" Flash Sentry asked.

Sunset Shimmer nodded, "Yeah. Thanks for asking, Flash Sentry. And I'm sorry how I reacted to you or being mistaken for your Sunset Shimmer."

"It's okay, Sunset. It's not a big deal, even though you looked exactly like her."

"You must have missed her a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah. She was my friend and somepony special I have loved in with. I kept on dreaming that she and I will be back together again. And hopefully to patch things up."

"Well, that's sweet of you. I'm really sorry that you didn't get that chance."

"Don't worry about me, Sunset. I'll be fine. You may not have be Sunset Shimmer I know of, but we can be friends. I would like to know more about you."

"Yeah, me too. I would be glad to have you as my first friend."

"Yeah, not a problem. Say, Sunset. Do you think we could hang out after the studies? It would be cool to get to know each other well. I could show you around here."

"That would be great, Flash. I'd really like that especially exploring around this town and get to know more ponies especially Twilight's friends."

"Cool." Flash Sentry said calmly as he placed the blanket over her. He then sat on the sofa chair, which was closed to her, "Get some sleep. Tomorrow is gonna be big day."

Sunset Shimmer nodded before yawned, "Yeah. Goodnight, Flash."

Flash Sentry nodded in agreement. Both him and Sunset Shimmer began to sleep peacefully and quietly. Both of them can't wait to get start with their newly friendship...

* * *

 **(Equestria)**

Walking across the hallway, Starlight Glimmer was making her way back to her bedroom while muttered angrily about Sunset Shimmer being a student to Twilight Sparkle. Passing her by; Lance Justicestrike, Nyx and Spike overheard it.

"Hey, you okay?" Spike asked in concern. Starlight Glimmer turned and looked at him. He cleared his throat, "You're not jealous, aren't you?"

"Me?" Starlight Glimmer scoffed in amusement, "Don't be silly! Why would I be jealous of whom?!"

"Uh. Sunset," Lance Justicestrike answered bluntly.

Nyx nodded in agreement, "If you're jealous of her, maybe you should-!"

Starlight Glimmer interrupted, "I'm not! I'm glad! If Twilight says it's okay to have Sunset be with us, then so am I. After all, I am Twilight's number one student."

Spike cleared his throat, "Technically, you're just a student, not number one."

Nyx nudged Spike's chest while looked at Starlight Glimmer, "Starlight, I still think that you should talk with my mummy. She'll help you out."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Starlight Glimmer said calmly while twitched her eyes, "I am fine. Anyhow, goodnight. I need some sleep because tomorrow, Twilight's going teach Sunset about magic and friendship." She gritted her teeth, "That's really great..."

Starlight Glimmer then walked away. Lance Justicestrike, Nyx and Spike remained still while watching her off.

"I don't think she's okay," Spike remarked.

* * *

 **(Human Realm)**

Sunset Shimmer was homed. She looked around of her surroundings - living room, kitchen and stairs to her bedroom. She sighed unhappily as she dropped the bag down hard. She removed and dropped her jacket. She approached and lie her back down on the sofa. She then stared at the ceiling as she wondered. What's she really wanted and going to do now?

After some thinking, Sunset Shimmer turned and took her communicator book. She sat down properly while writing it down. She remained quiet for a long time. Both Wheelie and Brains approached to the sofa. They looked at her writing down on her book while looking upset and pain.

"Know what's she doing?" Brains asked in concern.

Wheelie sighed, "If I guess correctly, we're gonna miss her a lot. We'll be homeless..."

 ** _KNOCK!_** The Minicons yelped in surprise, and even Sunset Shimmer has the reaction. They turned and looked at the door. They even heard a familiar voice.

"Sunset! It's me, Flash! Can you let me in," Flash Sentry called from beneath the door. Sunset Shimmer remained silent. He sighed, "I just want to check on you. Please, Sunset. Let me in."

Sunset Shimmer thought for the moment about it. She sighed in defeat as she decided to let Flash Sentry in since he's her boyfriend. She opened the door. He stood there while looking at her in concern.

"Hey," Flash Sentry greeted.

"Hey," Sunset Shimmer greeted back, "Come on in, Flash. I'll get some soda."

Flash Sentry nodded as he entered the house while following Sunset Shimmer to the living room. She headed off to the kitchen to get some sodas. He sat down on the sofa. He found two angry and annoyed Minicons standing on the table.

"Well, lookie here," Brains said in amusement, "It's the rockstar celebrity."

Wheelie scoffed, "Nice to see you around, Flashie."

Flash Sentry huffed in annoyance, "The feeling is mutual, Wheels."

"Guys, behave. This is my home," Sunset Shimmer ordered firmly as she entered the living room while held the tray of two sodas and Energon canisters. She passed the drinks to her friends. She sat down on the sofa, closed to Flash Sentry. She sighed as she took a sip on soda, "As you can see, Flash; nothing is wrong with me. I'm fine. I was just tired and exhausted."

Flash Sentry hummed suspiciously yet concern, "There's something else bothering you, isn't it?"

"What makes you think of that?"

"I've known you ever since we patched up our relationship. We've dated for 20 times. We've became very close. You helped me out, I backed you up. And I know something has happen to you."

"Wow. You really know me well."

"You're my girlfriend. Sunset, I want to help you. What's really going on?"

Wheelie hummed, "Guess we finally get the answers."

Brains sighed, "About time she tell us."

Sunset Shimmer sighed as she laid her head down on sofa cushion, "Do you know what it feels like to be alone in the world that you'd never belong to?"

"Sunset, you're not alone," Flash Sentry said calmly as he held her closed to him, "You have friends. You have a car. You have those two dimwits. And you have me. You belong here too, Sunset."

"I know. I just feel like that I'm a stranger here."

"Not to me or your friends. This is your home."

Sunset Shimmer smiled in relief as she rested her head on his shoulder. Flash Sentry smiled as he gave a kiss on her forehead. This did not surprise her as she smirked slyly. She pressed her lips against his. This makes him response back by kissing her back. While holding and hugging, they both pressed their kisses while licking and interacting tongues with each other passionately, gently and happily.

Both Wheelie and Brains yelped in shock and concern of what they're looking at. They quickly grabbed their drinks and headed off. Though they liked sexy girls, but they hated boys ruined it. They took their drinks and headed off to their room at once.

Both Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry stopped their kissing while looking at each other. They both smiled as they have same idea. She moved and sat on his laps. She combed her hair over her back shoulder. With her attractive lovely eyes and his bold yet gentle eyes met, they both smiled.

"Would you like to do the honor?" Sunset Shimmer asked slyly as she placed his hands on her waist, "After all, you're my gentleman."

Flash Sentry smiled, "Sure. But will milady help me too?"

Sunset Shimmer smiled as she held her hands up. Flash Sentry slowly yet gently moved and pulled the shirt out of hers. She then helped removed his jacket and pull the shirt out of him. They both kissed for a brief moment while pressing their bodies on each other.

Sunset Shimmer stood up as she helped Flash Sentry up. He helped removed her pants and skirt out. She did the same to Flash. They both then removed their footwear out. They both have undies. Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer approached casually and slowly. As their chest make contact, they held and hugged for the moment.

"You're ready for this?" Flash Sentry asked calmly, "It's our first time."

Sunset Shimmer smirked as she gave him a kiss on lips "Yeah. Give your best shot, hotshot. Don't hold back."

"I won't. Just tell me if you're in pain."

"I can take it. Let's make the best night of it."

Flash Sentry smiled friendly as he carried Sunset Shimmer up by holding both of her legs. She put and held her hands on his back shoulders tightly. As he began shaking hers against his bottom gently and passionately, she pushed her breast against his firmly and tightly. They both groaned and moaned in pleasant. They both pressed their kiss and interacting tongues on each other happily.

"We'd better make some cautious," Sunset Shimmer reminded.

Flash Sentry nodded, "I will. To our bed?"

"Yeah. Keep it up," Sunset Shimmer said slyly.

Flash Sentry nodded as he held Sunset Shimmer firmly and close to him. He then walked and climbed the stairs up as they were heading to their bedroom. They landed on their bed. He shook her up and down while she pushed her breast against his. They also kissed passionately and happily. This is a night they'd never forget...

* * *

 **(Human Realm)**

At unknown laboratory, Death Tactic and Dr. Ciel were supervising and checking on Project: Royal Knight progress. The artists and architects measured and designed the artworks of Cybertronian Knights and weaponries, based on the ancient relics, portraits and sculptures. Engineering Workers were researching and calculating the radius and functions of weapons. However, the scientists and workers struggled in recreating the Rainbow Energon and its dark counterparts, though they barely succeeded it via Guildenstern's instruction and details.

ZeekCrimson was there to protect both Death Tactic and Dr. Ciel since he is the head of security. So far, nothing goes wrong.

Nezha Vengito exited the lift as he approached Death Tactic, "Report, Tactic."

"How unfortunate, Grand General," Death Tactic remarked sarcastically as he turned and looked at Nezha Vengito, "While designs and engineering resulted well as we expected, however, manufacturing the Rainbow Energon and its dark counterpart proved to be challenging than we anticipated."

Dr. Ciel nodded in agreement, "Death Tactic is right. These energy source is purely created and combined from both natural magic and Energon. But we're lucky to have them especially the girls' blood sample."

"Despite of the difficulties, we managed to create the hundred thousands of Artificial Energon. More will come soon." Death Tactic said calmly, "After five months passed, we have succeeded it."

Nezha Vengito smirked in pleasant, "Excellent. Everything goes according to our plan. We have everything now."

"Not exactly," Death Tactic said calmly. Nezha Vengito turned and looked at him. He continued, "I would like to require a knowledge of this magical realm. I wish to study them, their culture, history, philosophy and arts. We should prepare a backup plan, should anything happen to our project. It will be perfect advantage for us to use."

Dr. Ciel sighed in concern, "Grand Admiral's reason is right. You can never know when the enemies come and destroy our projects. We can't let it happen."

"I understand," Nezha Vengito said calmly, "But question is how do you achieve it?"

Death Tactic smiled slyly, "I'm sure you know the answer well, sir. She will either cooperate with us or be killed by us."

Nezha Vengito nodded, "Ripper and Tsunami will handle this. And don't worry, she'll be in one piece."

"That's all I need to hear, Grand General," Death Tactic said in please.

* * *

 **(Equestria)**

In the morning, Twilight Sparkle and her family were at the library. She was writing down on her communicator book because Sunset Shimmer sent a message from last night. Her family were helping her out by gathering the books, scrolls, camera, quills and ink bottles. The Princess of Friendship finished writing her message before sighed in concern. Shadow Dragon noticed it.

"Everything okay?" Shadow Dragon asked as he approached her.

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "I kinda feel bad about the reply I gave to my friend from Human Realm. She's not gonna be happy about it."

"Unless the Mystic Council believed that her human counterpart can be trusted, Equestrian Sunset Shimmer's not coming home."

"I sometimes really hate myself for not being helpful."

"Don't say that. You're doing everything you can to help both Sunset Shimmer. And you're not alone. All of us to help you out."

Heard of what Shadow Dragon has said, Twilight Sparkle turned and looked at him and her children. They gave her a confident and calm smiles while nodded happily. She sighed in relief.

"Thanks guys. I owe you one," Twilight Sparkle said in relief.

"No problem. Nothing we can't handle," Lance Justicestrike said confidently.

Spike smiled, "We're happy to help you. After all, we're family."

Nyx giggled happily as she nuzzled Spike's head gently, "You've got that right. We'll always have each other's backs."

"I supposed you're right," Twilight Sparkle commented in agreement. She turned to the entrance as she found Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry entered the room. She smiled, "Good morning, you three."

Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry greeted happily, "Good Morning."

"I hope you all have a good sleep because we can begin our lessons now," Twilight Sparkle said calmly and happily as she levitated a scroll up, "We'll begin the levitation. This is very basic spell, even a baby can do it."

Starlight Glimmer and Sunset Shimmer nodded in understanding as they get themselves ready. Flash Sentry moved and stayed close to the book shelf, where Shadow Dragon and the children were standing by and watching the event.

"Think Sunset can handle it," Flash Sentry asked in concern, "She never done the magic before in her life."

Shadow Dragon shrugged, "Let's see what happens next."

"First and very simple task - Levitation," Twilight Sparkle smiled as she turned and looked at the quills, "But you must have a strong mental belief in magic, so you can-!" She then gasped in shock and surprise, "What the heck?!"

Twilight Sparkle and her friends were in shock and surprise. They were looking at Sunset Shimmer with her closing eyes, levitating not just a quill, but also scrolls and books. A moment later, Sunset Shimmer opened her eyes as she found herself levitating the items up. It shocked and surprised her a lot to drop them down hard.

"This. Is. So. Amazing!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in surprise as she turned and looked at Sunset Shimmer, "How did you do it?"

Sunset Shimmer shrugged innocently, "I have no idea. I kinda imagine myself that I can levitate the quill like magic. But I didn't know I can lift everything up."

"Sunset, you surprise me even more," Twilight Sparkle commented proudly as she approached Sunset Shimmer, "I can't wait to teach you more about magic. This is so exciting! You're really a gifted pony as me!"

Sunset Shimmer blushed in embarrassment, "Please. Stop. I'm nothing! Honest!"

"Oh, don't be so modest, Sunset! Come on. Let's move to the next lesson."

"Yes, ma'am! I won't let you down!"

Twilight Sparkle brought the Magical Book for Sunset Shimmer to learn as the mentor helped, tutored and guided her student about magic and spells. Starlight Glimmer groaned in annoyance and disappointment as she looked at the event.

"Wow. She's amazing..." Flash Sentry said in surprise, "I didn't know she can do that."

Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement, "Yeah. She's a fast learner as Starlight."

"Wow. Who would have thought that the Human learn magic so quickly," Spike asked in amusement, "It reminds me of Twilight when she was a little filly."

Nyx giggled happily, "Yeah, well, our Human Friends also learned magic quickly too."

Lance Justicestrike nodded, "Who knew befriending Humans could be so much fun?"

"Oh, be quiet," Starlight Glimmer groaned in annoyance as she glared at Twilight Sparkle's teaching Sunset Shimmer about teleportation. She huffed, "So, Sunset can levitate. No big deal. I'm still Twilight Sparkle's number one student. She will never top me off! I can guarantee of it!"

Lance Justicestrike, Nyx and Spike overheard it. They've got the bad feeling about it.

* * *

 **(Human Realm)**

In the bedroom, both Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer were on the bed, sleeping peacefully and happily. He was the first to wake up as he looked at her happily. He gently woke her up. She grunted as she opened her eyes. She smiled.

"Hey there, handsome," Sunset Shimmer greeted. She hummed as she felt her tummy growling, "Man. I'm starving..." Flash Sentry smirked in amusement as he gave her a kiss on cheek. She giggled a bit, "Okay. Not what I have in mind. But it's a good one."

Both Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry gave each other a passionate kiss. They departed from it. She yawned happily as she stretched herself out.

"You go on ahead and make one for both of us," Sunset Shimmer said calmly as she got off from the bed, "I need a shower."

Flash Sentry smirked, "Yeah sure. I'd better put my shirt on."

Sunset Shimmer giggled as she headed to the bathroom. Flash Sentry climbed down the stairs. He put the clothes on. At the kitchen, he began cooking the breakfast. He set some toasts, eggs, salads, beans and orange juice. He then found Wheelie and Brains coming out from the small box, near to television.

"Morning guys," Flash Sentry greeted, "Having a goodnight sleep?"

"Hilarious, Sentry," Wheelie muttered in annoyance as he climbed on the table, "So, how's your sleeping date with Sunny Babe? Having fun?"

Flash Sentry scoffed in amusement, "Oh yes, I am. She's okay for now. But..." He sighed, "What's really bothering her? Do you have any idea?"

"We wish we knew," Brains said in concern, "She hasn't spoken to us since yesterday. All she ever did is cry for whole morning! And we have no idea why she's not telling us!"

"Wow. This is must be serious," Flash Sentry said in concern.

"You'd telling me, Flashy," Wheelie remarked in concern. He heard some buzzing. He turned to the living room - table and found the book glowing and vibrating, "Yo! I think the Princess sends her reply. Wanna check it out?"

"Count me in!" Brains said in amusement.

"I don't know. It's not a good idea," Flash Sentry said in concern. The Minicons gave him sly looks. He sighed, "I hate to admit it. I've gotta know why Sunset is upset lately."

Flash Sentry and his two Minicons entered the living room. The rock star student picked and opened the book as he and his mini friends read it.

 **Sunset Shimmer's Message:**

 _'Dear Princess Twilight,_

 _How's everything back at Equestria? I hope everything's alright after what you have been through from time loop incident. Anyhow, I need a favor. Can you make sure the portal is open? I wanna go home. I don't want to stay at this place anymore. The Human Realm's fine and nothing bad has happened now but I miss home so much especially being pony and do some magic._

 _Please send the reply to me as soon as possible. I need it._

 _Your friend,_

 _Sunset Shimmer'_

"No..." Flash Sentry said in shock and upset, "She... She... She couldn't..."

Wheelie spotted another message, "Check it out! It's the princess's message!"

 **Princess Twilight Sparkle's Message:**

 _'Dear Sunset,_

 _I understand your homesick, but I'm afraid that I can't open the portal now. I have another mission to deal now. Your human counterpart somehow got transported to our home by Dark Mystic Ponies. And my mission is to prove that she can be trusted and good, and of course, we have to keep her safe from danger and enemies after three days._

 _Until this resolved soon, you have to stay at the Human Realm for three days. There is nothing we can do for now. I'm sorry, Sunset. Please understand this situation._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Princess Twilight Sparkle'_

"What the hell?! Human at Ponyland?!" Brains asked in shock, "I'm totally freak out now."

Wheelie hissed in concern, "Sunset's not gonna be happy about this."

"Yeah, she's not," Flash Sentry said in concern. He turned to his back as he found Sunset Shimmer was in shock and upset. He sighed as he passed the book to her, "Sunset... You're not actually mean..."

Sunset Shimmer sighed, "Yes, Flash Sentry. I've made up my mind."

"But... This means goodbye..."

"I know. For the first time in my life, I'm homesick. I wanna go home. But I can't go back now."

Flash Sentry sighed as he gave Sunset Shimmer a comforted hug, "I'm sorry, Sunset. I really am. But please, reconsider about it."

"I'm sorry, Flash. I really am," Sunset Shimmer said in shame and upset.

* * *

 **(Equestria)**

Twilight Sparkle spent more time in helping Sunset Shimmer out than Starlight Glimmer. The Princess of Friendship taught the Human about Equestria's history, culture, magic and spells. Twilight Sparkle even told Sunset Shimmer about her adventure and friendship she and her friends have been through for a long time.

The mentor helped the student befriend with Mane Five, Dragon Strike Force and Cutie Mark Crusaders, as well as trying out their hobbies and activities. She even played with the pets including Dragoking, who frightened and shocked her a lot. She got along well with them. She actually enjoyed them a lot. They were impressed and surprised by her.

Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry gets to know each other more. They did various activities together - talked and chatted about their lives, touring across the Ponyville, enjoying their meals and drinks, playing various carnival and video games, watching movies, reading books and they even shown each other's hobbies and abilities. Both grew more closer and have deep feelings for each other, though they couldn't bare to tell about their feelings. They decided to be friends first.

Sunset Shimmer's magic has been accelerated and improved well. And she has gotten well with other ponies especially Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry. She's proud, relief and happy about it. She started to enjoy the Equestria.

Starlight Glimmer got irritated and annoyed by Sunset Shimmer's success lately. The pink unicorn really hates it especially for a pony trying to take her place as Twilight Sparkle's number one student. She's now really jealous of it.

* * *

 **(Human Realm)**

"SHE WHAT?!"

Flash Sentry, Wheelie and Brains gathered Mane Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Dragon Strikce Force at the Sugarcube Corner. They told their friends about Sunset Shimmer's behavior and objective. They were all upset and despair to hear it.

Flash Sentry nodded, "It's true, guys."

"[Rainbow Dash] Man. This is so uncool. [Fluttershy] Poor Sunset. [Applejack] Yeah. She missed her old home so much. And she wanna go home. [Rarity] We'll miss her. [Pinkie Pie cried] I don't wanna say goodbye! [Cutie Mark Crusaders] ME TOO!"

"So, there's no other way to ask her reconsider?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern. Flash Sentry shook his head. She sighed, "And here I thought I could learn more about friendship from her. No offense, girls. I still can learn from you."

"None taken." Mane Five said calmly.

Lance Justicestrike sighed, "So what now?"

"There's nothing we can do about it. We have to respect it," Shadow Dragon said calmly, "Unless we remind her about what's importance here, she's not changing her mind."

Wheelie groaned in upset, "Great. And I thought I started of liking this place than Cybertron now because of Sunset."

"Yeah. I especially forgive the humans now," Brains said calmly.

Flash Sentry hummed thoughtfully, "I think I have the idea. And this party is one thing Sunset's not gonna forget in her life of being a human!"

His friends looked surprise and confuse as Flash Sentry explained of his party plans to them. They awed in surprise and amusement about it. They liked it. It might work...

* * *

 **(Equestria)  
**  
On the second day, Shadow Dragon was training Flash Sentry at the dojo. As the student quickly run, jump and kick at his master, the latter deflected and blocked it for few times. The Royal Guard has improved his agility and kicking skills lately. This impressed the master.

As Shadow Dragon grabbed and held his apprentice's left leg, Flash Sentry flapped his left wing at his master before gave the triple kicks. The Royal Guard then gave a hard and swift flying kick, causing the Mystic General to fall down.

Shadow Dragon panted as he slowly get up, "You improved your skills."

Flash Sentry smiled, "I learn from the best, as usual. Thanks for the lessons, again, senpai."

"No problem. Let's take a break," Shadow Dragon said calmly as he and Flash Sentry sat down calmly, "So, how you and Sunset getting along? Sounds like you're getting close to her."

Flash Sentry nodded, "Yeah. She and I are still friends. We talked a lot about our lives and hobbies especially the things we like and hate. She and I are kinda connected, like how you and Twilight are."

"Good to hear. It does show you that Sunset has a feeling for you."

"It's more like she thinks of me as a friend. I think of her the same thing, senpai."

"But you still miss her?"

"Yeah. Every time I looked at human Sunset, I felt like I'm with her again. It's like I was given a second chance to tell her how I feel. But I can't."

"Because she's a human while you're a pony?"

"Yeah. I don't wanna rush and tell her about how much I loved her. Because if I do that, Sunset's gonna freak out and hate me."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Flash." Shadow Dragon said calmly, "If Pony Sunset did love the Human Flash, then so can you and her human counterpart too."

"You'd think so?" Flash Sentry asked in surprise. Shadow Dragon nodded. He sighed, "Well, worth to try. Better than nothing."

"Good to hear, Flash. What's your plan?"

"Hanging out with Sunset. Or should I say - a date with her?"

"Funny..."

* * *

 **(Equestria)**

At the castle's greenfield, Twilight Sparkle was training Sunset Shimmer in using offense and defense magical spells. The Princess of Friendship unleashed her multiple **_Unicorn Bursts_** at Sunset Shimmer, who blocked and deflected while fought back hard. The human counterpart learned the tricks very quickly and reacted to the situation well.

As Twilight Sparkle levitated Sunset Shimmer up high, the princess fired her Unicorn Burst at the student. The yellow unicorn teleported to the lavender Alicorn before fired hers at the princess off. She teleported to the front, using levitation in stopping and putting the princess down.

"Wow... That was great of you," Twilight Sparkle said in amaze, "You learn fast."

Sunset Shimmer shrugged, "What can I say? I'm a fast learner. I really enjoy magic a lot."

"I'm glad you like it. Let's take a break," Twilight Sparkle said calmly as she and Sunset Shimmer sat down on bench, "So, how are you getting along here?"

Sunset Shimmer sighed as she took a sip of water, "It's great. Your friends are amazing too, though I'm not use to Pinkie Pie. She's... weird..." Twilight Sparkle giggled in amusement. She continued, "But Flash, he's kinda nice and handsome pony I ever met."

"Oh really? Does this mean you and him are connected?"

"Yeah. He and I are kinda similar especially of what we like and dislike. After all, we're friends."

"Are you sure, Sunset? Sounds like you've got a crush on him. You must have liked him."

"No! I'm not!" Sunset Shimmer blushed in embarrassment. Twilight Sparkle smirked in amusement. She sighed a bit, "Okay, I liked him. But let's face it. I'm a human while he's a pony. I don't think he has a feelings for me especially something I'm not proud of."

Twilight Sparkle smirked, "Sunset, did I ever tell you about your counterpart?" Sunset Shimmer shook her head. She smiled, "Well, the other Sunset Shimmer used to be bad girl but she reformed by yours truly. She then loved Human Flash Sentry so much, so they're both in relationship."

"So, you're saying that he and I can be together, no matter what or how different we are?"

"You've got that right, Sunset. And I'd say go for it. Whatever secrets or past you have, I'm sure he still loves you. You're his love of life."

Sunset Shimmer thought for the moment before sighed, "Oh well. It's worth to try. Better than embarrassing and mumbling to myself in front of him."

"Good to hear, Sunset," Twilight Sparkle said calmly. She noticed both Flash Sentry and Shadow Dragon entered the scene. She smiled, "Look who's here? Better talk with your Prince Charming."

Sunset Shimmer nodded as she approached Flash Sentry as they both discussed together about the date. Shadow Dragon approached to Twilight Sparkle.

"Thinking the same thing?" Shadow Dragon asked.

"Eeyup. We should report to the council about the progress," Twilight Sparkle said in please. She sighed, "But I was wondering if this Sunset really wanna go home. Because if she does while my friend returns, both Flash will have hard time to get use to one and another."

"Well, it's her decision especially ours. All we can do is respect them, unless something change their minds."

"That's one thing I had hope for. One less love-square complication to worry about."

* * *

 **(Human Realm)**

Like her usual days, Sunset Shimmer arrived at Canterlot High School in collecting her schoolbooks for classes and lessons during two days. She found something unusual at the school. Her classmates and schoolmates were being friendly and nice to her, including her own friends and allies especially Flash Sentry, Wheelie and Brains.

Some students helped her in dealing with some homework and getting something what she needed. Others asked her to join the games and club for fun and projects to work on. Her friends even helped her. This surprised her a lot lately.

Rainbow Dash asked Sunset Shimmer joined her and her Wondercolt Athletes in playing the soccer, trained and led by both Aquastroke and Blazefist. She helped Applejack and Saber Dragoon in farming and plowing the fields. Shorty Thinking hired and taught her about being Assistant Director as they both were filming Rarity and her latest fashion music video and advertisement. She helped Terrorcreep and Fluttershy in asking more volunteers and raised donation for animals' shelter and foods. She joined Pinkie Pie and Laxtinct's party and volunteer in cheering and helping orphanage while raising the money for it. She looked after Cutie Mark Crusaders as they both were playing some arcade and sport games. She helped Tailtech in inventing gadgets while teaching her about 'right cook' without provoking her. Shadow Dragon and Flare Tiger trained her about using martial art skills. She taught Twilight Sparkle and Nyx Midnight about friendship lessons from the princess including her adventure.

Wheelie and Brains hang out with Sunset Shimmer together in watching movie, playing games and learning about Cybertronian History, Culture and Language. She dated with Flash Sentry in watching movies, playing games and practicing their instruments, they even talked more about each other's lives prior to their meeting and adventure.

Sunset Shimmer was relief and happy of their kindness and caring towards her, though she wondered of why they did it in the first place. She's curious about it... **  
**

* * *

 **(Equestria)**

At the library, Starlight Glimmer muttered in annoyance and angrily about Sunset Shimmer while she was reading another book about magic and spells. Spike and Nyx arrived at the library as they were giving Twilight Sparkle's message to her.

"So unbelievable. How could ponies befriend with... With that Human!" Starlight Glimmer said in annoyance, "She's nothing special. In fact, I'm better than her! I'm Twilight Sparkle's first and only student, not her!"

"Sounds like somepony jealous," Spike said in amusement. Starlight Glimmer turned and glared at him. He chuckled uneasily, "What? You know it's the truth."

Nyx nodded in agreement, "If you're having trouble with Sunset Shimmer, you should talk with my mummy. She can help you out."

"Okay. I am not jealous of that Human! I know it because I'm better in magic and lessons that Twilight Sparkle has give me! So, I've got no reason to be mad and jealous of her!" Starlight Glimmer exclaimed in annoyance. It scared Spike and Nyx in shock. She yelped in realization before sighed, "Sorry about it. I hate being accused especially Knights are keeping an eye on me."

Spike shook his head in disagreement, "Technically, the knights aren't really here."

"i understand, Starlight. I get that a lot after being Nightmare Moon," Nyx said calmly, "But seriously talk with my mummy. That would be less troubles. It's a promise."

"I'll think about it," Starlight Glimmer said calmly, "So, what are you here for?"

"Oh! Twilight need to ask you a favor since she and Shadow Dragon have to make report to Mystic Council about it," Spike said calmly. Starlight Glimmer looked hopefully and happily. He continued, "She needs you to pick Sunset Shimmer back to the castle."

"Wait?! WHAT?!" Starlight Glimmer exclaimed in annoyance and anger, "Is she serious?! She can come home by herself!"

Nyx yelped in concern, "Starlight, calm down! It's just a favor. And besides, Sunset Shimmer is still new to here. Unless Mystic Council really trust her, she can't go home."

Spike nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Sunset Shimmer could be staying here forever. That'd be great."

"I hate it when you're right." Starlight Glimmer groaned in annoyance before sighed, "Fine. I'll do it. It better worth my time than mumbling."

Starlight Glimmer left the library at once. Spike and Nyx looked at each other as they looked very concern and uneasy.

"Think it's good idea to let her off?" Nyx asked in concern.

Spike shrugged, "I don't know. Could be worse."

"One thing I hate the most is somepony saying 'Could be worse'. It gives me the willies."

"Sorry..."

* * *

 **(Equestria)**

At the Ponyville Park, Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer were having their ice-cream while settling down on the bench. They were talking about Pinkie Pie's jokes. They then laughed happily and amusingly. They have a great day.

Sunset Shimmer giggled in amusement, "How did-?! I mean seriously?! How does she do that? How did she knows there's gonna be raining?! I thought it's silly."

"Yeah. But that's Pinkie Pie. It's best trust her than ask her about it. Lots of ponies learn the hard way, even me," Flash Sentry said in amusement as he finished her ice-cream, "Sunset, are you happy staying here?"

"Yes, I am. The ponies are great and friendly. I'm getting use to my magic. And this place..." Sunset Shimmer sighed as she finished hers, "It's amazing, beautiful and magical place I ever been in my life. It's like a dream come true."

"You're the one who is amazing, beautiful and magical, Sunset."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing! I'm just glad that you like it here."

"Yeah. At least, this realm and ponies aren't terrible and corrupted as my old home."

"Sunset?" Flash Sentry asked in concern and surprise. Sunset Shimmer stood up from the bench as she approached the fountain. Sensing distress and upset in her, he approached her, "Sunset, what's wrong?"

Sunset Shimmer sighed as she looked at her water's reflection, "I missed my home. But sometimes, I hate it because of how cruel and selfish humans can be especially their deepest dark secrets they have. I ashamed of it. And I'm not proud of it or my life."

Flash Sentry shook his head as he place his hoof on her back, "You're not like them. And I'm pretty sure that some of them are good."

Sunset Shimmer turned and looked at him, "How would do you know what I'm like especially the humans?"

"All I know that you're the most beautiful and kindest girl I ever met," Flash Sentry said calmly. Sunset Shimmer blushed in embarrassment. He smiled as he held her hooves up, "Sunset, when I'm with you, I don't feel... alone."

"You're real charm, Flash. But maybe it's best to be alone," Sunset Shimmer said in concern as she sat on the fountain's base, "So nobody or nopony could hurt you."

Flash Sentry hummed in concern as he found Sunset Shimmer's being distress and pain. He sighed as he approached and sat close to her. He held her hoof up.

"Sunset, I would never ever hurt you because I'm here to help and protect you." Flash Sentry said firmly, "That's the promise."

"I know, Flash. Believe me. I don't want you get hurt because of me. So," Sunset Shimmer sighed a bit while looking at him, "let's both do ourselves a favor. Stop this before... We..."

Both Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer glanced at each other as they slowly moved and leaned close to each other. They were about to give each other a passionate kiss.

"YUCK! Did I ever tell you how much I hate 'love' thingy?" The sinister voice asked in annoyance. Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer stopped and turned to their back as they found Swipestrike stood before them. He scoffed, "Coz love stinks."

Sunset Shimmer gasped in concern, "It's him!"

"Swipestrike!" Flash Sentry said angrily as he prepared himself to fight, "Come here to get Sunset? Think again!"

Swipestrike chuckled in amusement, "I am, kiddo. I'm gonna take the Human Spy with me back home." Flash Sentry looked shock and concern while Sunset Shimmer looked down in shame. He smirked, "That's right, kid. She's one of Human's ISA - International Super Agent. She's coming with me."

Flash Sentry was in shock as he turned and looked at Sunset Shimmer, who looked down in shame and upset. She's not gonna like what he's thinking.

"I'm sorry, Flash. I really am," Sunset Shimmer apologized in shame.

"It doesn't matter, Sunset," Flash Sentry said calmly and firmly as he turned glared at Swipestrike, "Spy or not, she's not going with you. And I'm not going down without the fight, asshole!"

Swipestrike chuckled in amusement, "I'm glad you'd think. I thought it was gonna be easy. Dragoclaw, testing time!"

 ** _ROAR!_** Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer yelped in concern. And just before they could do anything, a mysterious armored black humanoid charged and rammed the Royal Guard straight to big tree trunk. Flash Sentry was about to fight back but instead got himself beaten up badly by the monster. Sunset Shimmer watched it in horror as she couldn't bear to watch it.

"Noooooo! Stoooop!" Sunset Shimmer shouted in fear. Dragoclaw ignored as he continued punching and kicking Flash Sentry for multiple times. She hissed in pain and anger as she exclaimed, "I give! Please! Just stop! Leave him alone!"

Swipestrike smirked in amusement to hear the news. He cleared his throat while gestured Dragoclaw to stop. The black dragon stopped as Flash Sentry fell to the ground hard.

"Smart human girl," Swipestrike commented in amusement. He turned and glared at injured Flash Sentry, "Take him with us as well."

Sunset Shimmer gasped as she glared at Swipestrike, "You can't! Leave him out of this!"

"I can't. Knowing you, you may try to trick us again. Better bring something to hold you back."

"No!"

Swipestrike smirked as he punched on Sunset Shimmer's guts. As she went unconsciousness, he grabbed and held her on his back. Dragoclaw did the same thing with Flash Sentry. As the assassin summoned the portal, both of them entered it. The portal disappeared at once.

A familiar pony witnessed the event from hiding behind the tree trunk. Though scared and worried, she smiled in relief.

"This is even better," Starlight Glimmer said slyly as she walked away, "Nopony but me is here to see and know what happen. I'm still Twilight Sparkle's number one student. And that's the way I like."

* * *

 **(Equestria)**

Starlight Glimmer returned to the Castle of Friendship. As she entered the castle, she found Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon were standing and glaring at her while three children remained silent and still.

"Hey, everypony? What's up?" Starlight Glimmer asked calmly yet nervously.

Twilight Sparkle hummed suspiciously, "Starlight, where were you?"

"Where was I? I, uh, I was passing the Sugarcube Corner! On my way to get Sunset Shimmer back to the castle as you instructed. But unfortunately, I couldn't find her. So, I thought she and Flash made it back home."

"Really? Because I have a knight telling me everything of what you're really doing like letting Sunset Shimmer get kidnapped!"

Starlight Glimmer yelped in concern, "H-How did you know?! Did you spy on me?! How could you?!"

"How could you?!" Twilight Sparkle snapped angrily. She sighed, "I didn't want to believe that you could do so foolish as this! But I was wrong because she told me everything!"

"Who's she?!" Starlight Glimmer asked in concern.

 ** _ZAP!_** Popped the form of humanoid female swan with lighter orange hair and wing wings-like cape in her orange-white Chinese Knight's Armor sat in her praying sitting position with beeds in cross formation. It surprised Starlight Glimmer.

"I am Jesuits Omnicron," Jesuits Omnicron said calmly and firmly as three spiked flying creature-like floated above her. They projected the holographic screens from last two days. She continued, "I have the evidence of what you have done from last two days. You possessed a strong jealousy on Sunset Shimmer for you feared that she may take your place as Twilight's student. So, you decide to abandoned her for the sake of your position."

Starlight Glimmer gulped in concern and worry. Twilight Sparkle and her family looked upset and disappointed while looking at her.

"You really are jealous of Sunset," Lance Justicestrike said in shock.

"Oh boy," Spike said in concern, "Here we go again."

Nyx sighed in upset, "I can't believe that you're willing to do this, Starlight."

"What were you thinking, Starlight," Shadow Dragon demanded firmly with bit of anger, "How could you abandon Sunset and my student?"

"Starlight, I'm not angry. I'm very disappointed in you," Twilight Sparkle said calmly, "Why didn't you tell me that you were jealous?"

Starlight Glimmer hissed as she explained frantically, "I'm sorry, Twilight. I guess I'm just too proud and scared that you wouldn't be bothered of it. And I know my friends' mistakes. So, all I did is to avoid her while not doing something stupid, hopefully she gets herself into troubles and I'll take my number one student title back."

"Starlight, I don't care of how many students or who is my number one. As a teacher and Princess of Friendship; it's my duty to teach, guide, help and be there for them if they're need of help, not favor one of them. They're my students."

"But you spend so much time in teaching Sunset than me."

"That's because Sunset Shimmer was a human. A human never experienced of magic or been to any parts of Equestria in her life. So, I have to help her until she's ready by herself. If you had help her, you both could have become best friends. Don't you think that is better to know her than against her? And above all, the students should never let anything happens to one of them."

"Well... When you put that way, I can't argue of it. I'm sorry, Twilight. I guess I'm a total jealous stupid jerk."

"That's great to hear, Starlight. But it's not me you should apologize to," Twilight Sparkle said calmly while smiling.

Starlight Glimmer nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I own Sunset an apology."

"Then, we'd better find Sunset and Flash now," Shadow Dragon said in concern, "I feared our enemies will extract the information out of them. Once they did, they will dispose of our friends."

Twilight Sparkle hissed in concern, "We'd better go now before it's too late. We should also get our friends to help us too."

Starlight Glimmer nodded, "Yeah. Hopefully, they're alright."

"I shall keep in monitor," Jesuit Ominicron said firmly as she summoned the sphere of holographic screens, "I'll contact you if I find her. It'll be easy this way."

Twilight Sparkle and her family nodded in understanding. They exited the Castle of Friendship at once. They quickly find their friends and allies to find both Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry.

* * *

 **(Human Realm)**

On second day, Flash Sentry was taking a date with Sunset Shimmer to the restaurant. They were eating their spaghetti. Brains and Wheelie were hiding inside the bag, keeping an eye on them both. Their friends were doing their 'special surprise'. After they finished their spaghetti, they headed to the park where they have their own ice-cream while chatting with each other.

"I've gotta say that was the best lunch I ever had especially the spaghetti," Sunset Shimmer complimented happily. She groaned in disgust, "Except the meatballs. I don't eat meats."

"Sorry, Sunset. At least, I removed them and let you have more salads," Flash Sentry said uneasily.

"Well, thanks for the meal. It was great."

"Not a problem. I aimed to please, sweetheart."

Sunset Shimmer hummed in concern as she looked at Flash Sentry, "Flash, is there something you're not telling me?" Flash Sentry looked confused and shrugged it. She sighed, "Why are you and others being nice to me? Is it because of what we've talked about yesterday?"

Flash Sentry sighed, "Yeah. I just wanna make the best day for both of us before tomorrow. After all, tomorrow is gonna be your last day on Earth."

"Oh... I'm sorry, Flash. I didn't mean to make you upset. I hope you didn't tell others about it, did you?"

"Of course not. And besides, if you wanna go home, then I understand. You are from Equestria. You belong there, not here. Even though you're a magical pony, you've got the heart of humanity, like me having heart of pony."

"Flash... That's sweet of you. And I'm so sorry for hurting you. I hope you're not mad at me."

"Sunset, I'm not angry. I just want what's best of you. I love you."

"And I love you too. I really do."

Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry leaned closely as they were about to give a kiss. Both Wheelie and Brains groaned in annoyance about it.

 ** _HONK!_** The couples yelped in surprise as they turned to their back. They found a van stopped before them. The masked Sushi Tsunami and Ripper rammed out from the transport's back door. Just before they could do anything, Sushi Tsunami launched her Water Whip in grabbing, trapping and drowning on heads. For the moment passed, Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry were unconscious.

Sushi Tsunami smirked as she dropped both of them down, "We've got them now. Let's take them both. Should she resist, the filthy human will die."

"Good one," Ripper said in amusement, "I love hostages especially when I have one in my grasp."

Sushi Tsunami and Ripper took and thrown both Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry into the van. They got into it as they drove off at once. Unknown to the Ultimates, both Minicons spotted and overheard the event as they emerged out from it.

"Shit! We've gotta get some help now!" Wheelie exclaimed in concern, "Let's get the others!"

Brains yelped, "Bad idea! We can't let them distracted from their work. And besides, those guys are big guns. No way those superpower high school kids can beat them! We need a bigger gun! But what!" He gasped in realization before smirked slyly, "You're thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I know what you're thinking, B-Bot!" Wheelie said in amusement, "Time to call a friend!"

* * *

 **(Dark Mystic Realm)**

Flash Sentry groaned painfully as he slowly regained his consciousness. As he tried to get up, but he felt something held him back. He gasped in shock and concern as he found himself trapped on the metallic bed with cuffs. He even found the area is filled with scientific equipment and machines. He realized he's at the lab.

Flash Sentry looked around in finding Sunset Shimmer. He found her strapped to the chair with the drill-like gun with a computer. Dark Curse and Guildenstern were standing close to her. He suspected that they're interrogating her for information.

"So, you finally wake up," The sinister voice asked in amusement. Flash Sentry gasped as he looked on his left - Swipestrike stood close to him. He chuckled, "I thought I'm going to be bored to death ever since we got your girlfriend here."

Flash Sentry groaned as he demanded, "What are you doing to Sunset?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Swipestrike said in annoyance, "We're gonna extract the information out of her. Her government projects and information are gonna be big impact to our military!"

Flash Sentry grunted in anger, "You won't get away with this!"

"Think again," Swipestrike said in amusement, "The show's on the road now."

Dark Curse growled as he glared at Sunset Shimmer, "I won't ask again. Cooperate with us well and give me the information I want. Or you will suffer the consequences."

Sunset Shimmer groaned in anger, "Never. You're not gonna use them against the humans or ponies!"

"Very well, insect. Guildenstern, take acre of it," Dark Curse sighed in annoyance, "And I thought mortal ponies are stubborn..."

As Dark Curse moved aside, Guildenstern approached Sunset Shimmer as he lowered the drilling laser gun-like down on her forehead. The mare looked scared and shivered in fear as she hated to see of what's going to happen next.

"This won't hurt a bit," Guildernstern said in amusement while looking at frightened Sunset Shimmer, "All I need is your information, little girl. Let the mind extracting begin!"

The click of a switch, the driller glowed in red as it's powering up. It then gave Sunset Shimmer some electrical energy shocks, causing her to yelp and scream in pain. Her body glowed in red as it slowly flowed into the driller. Her eyes opened widely in shock and fear as if everything in her mind is slowly extracted out into the machine.

As the machine continued progressing, the computer slowly formed thousands of information database. Dark Curse looked at it as he smirked in please of the results. Seeing the event has driven him in anger, Flash Sentry grunted as he struggled in getting out of strapping bed. Swipestrike chuckled darkly yet madly.

As the computer screen shown 'download', its bar reached 100% Complete. The information has been extracted. Dark Curse smirked darkly. Swipestrike chuckled in amusement. As Guildenstern turned the machine off, he moved the driller aside. Sunset Shimmer's head felt on the left. Her eyes remained open yet in shock as she's now lifeless. Flash Sentry gasped in shock and fear before looked down.

"Excellent," Dark Curse said in pleasant, "We have the information now. We'll go through them, Guildenstern."

"Yes, my lord," Guildenstern nodded as he opened the case's small door. He took the golden spiked crystal out, "I shall see to it. What should we do with her and her cohort?"

Dark Curse turned to Swipestrike, "Dispose of them, Swipestrike. I don't want these fools to be here too long. They may tried to steal our plans."

"Fine. Got it, boss." Swipestrike said in annoyance. Both Dark Curse and Guildenstern left the lab. He turned and glared at Flash Sentry, "Oh, well. Looks like this is the end of you. Too bad that you won't live to tell the tale."

Swipestrike unsheathed his twin swords while approached Flash Sentry. The assassin placed his right sword on the trapped Royal Guard's neck. Yellow Pegasus gave a headbutt on dark pale Earth Pony's head hard. Swipestrike yelped in pain as he was pushed back towards Sunset Shimmer's metallic bed. He shook his head of recovery.

"You got guts, brat. But too bad, you're gonna die," Swipestrike snarled in annoyance. As he was about to attack, he yelped in pain as he got something pulled his tail. He turned and found Sunset Shimmer, using magic on his tail. He scoffed, "Well, the little spy got magic skills. I'm gonna have to deal with you first, girly."

Sunset Shimmer groaned in anger, "Don't call me 'girly', asshole!"

Swipestrike chuckled in amusement, "Make me! Coz I'm gonna have some fun with you now, little human!"

Swipestrike struck his knife on the bed's right edge, making Sunset Shimmer yelped in fear and worry. He chuckled in amusement as he slowly moved his stabbing knife close to her. She screamed in fear as she fired multiple **_Unicorn Bursts_** at him, who moved and dodged them.

"Ya miss, little girl," Swipestrike remarked in amusement.

"She didn't," The firm voice said. Swipestrike turned and found Flash Sentry gave the maniac assassin a double kick before hit the chest hard. He then broke Sunset Shimmer out of metallic bed, "She hit the right spot, Swipestrike. And we're leaving!"

Swipestrike groaned in anger, "Outsmarted by a mortal and human?! I don't think so!"

"Sunset, I think we'd better go now!" Flash Sentry exclaimed in concern. He saw her running towards the computer. He yelped, "Sunset, I meant teleport us out of here, not the TV thingy!"

"First of, it's computer! And second, it's payback!" Sunset Shimmer exclaimed firmly as she began typed down on keyboards, "Dark Mystic Ponies may have what they want from my head, but I'm gonna get their information out too! I just need more time."

Flash Sentry sighed in concern, "And I'm going to face the deadliest and craziest Dark Mystic Warrior in my life! That's great!"

"Ooh! I'm gonna enjoy this! Ready or not, here I come!" Swipestrike exclaimed in amusement.

Flash Sentry yelped in concern. He quickly grabbed the spear from the wall as he blocked the attacks from Swipestrike's attacks. The maniac assassin chuckled as he kicked the royal guard out. The assassin charged in but royal guard kicked the maniac out. Flash Sentry slammed his spear on Swipestrike, who blocked it and punched him off at once. Swipestrike and Flash Sentry charged in as they both swung their blades at each other fiercely and swiftly.

Sunset Shimmer continued typing on keyboards in copying and collecting the information. For the moment later, the computer shown 'Download Complete'. She opened the computer's case. She took five spiked golden crystals.

"Got them!" Sunset Shimmer exclaimed in relief.

"That's good!" Flash Sentry exclaimed in exhaustion. His guts got kicked by Swipestrike, he landed near to Sunset Shimmer. She helped him up. He groaned in pain, "I think it's time we get out of here now! And we need to teleport out of here now!"

Sunset Shimmer gulped, "I got bad news. I can only work on short distance! And I have no idea of how to get back home!"

"That's not good..." Flash Sentry said in concern and worry, "We're toast!"

Swipestrike chuckled evilly and darkly, "Yeah. You're my toast now! And I haven't had my lunch!"

As Flash Sentry held Sunset Shimmer back while armed and pointed his spear at Swipestrike, someone tapped on the assassin's back. Swipestrike turned and got himself a hard punch. They both gasped in shock and surprise upon looking at a familiar pony.

"It's you!" Sunset Shimmer exclaimed in surprise.

Flash Sentry nodded, "Flare Tiger! You came in the nick of time!"

"Eeyup! Better fasten your seat-belt," Flare Tiger said happily as she held both Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer closed to her, "It's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

As her horn glowed, Flare Tiger teleported herself and her friends out at once. Swipestrike groaned in pain as he slowly get up and found his enemies escaped. He groaned in anger.

"They just love ruin my fun!"

* * *

 **(Equestria)**

Twilight Sparkle and her friends looked around of Ponyville and its outskirt in search of Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry for whole night. But so far, they found nothing. They all gathered at the Ponyville Town Square.

"Did any of you found them?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern. Everyone chatted and shook in concern. She sighed in concern, "No. They must be here somewhere! We can't!"

 ** _ZAP!_** Twilight Sparkle and her friends yelped in surprise and shock of what they just saw. Flare Tiger, Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer stood before them.

"Flare Tiger? You're here?" Nyx asked in surprise. She gasped, "Are they..."

"Sunset! Flash! You're alright!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in relief as she hugged both of them, "I was so worry of you both!"

"Where have you been?!" Shadow Dragon asked in surprise.

"It's a long story," Sunset Shimmer said uneasily while holding five spiked crystals, "And I've got the presents for you."

* * *

 **(Human Realm)**

Sunset Shimmer groaned in pain as she slowly opened her eyes. She yelped in shock as she found some scientists in their gamma radiation suits, looking at her. She panted heavily and fearfully as she found herself stuck on the metallic bed with cuffs. She found Flash Sentry trapped in his asylum suit and worn a mask to the metallic bed. Ripper and Sushi Tsunami were near to the entrance, along with their securities. She realized that she's at the lab.

"Greetings," The Lead Scientist said firmly and calmly, "It's quite an honorable pleasure to meet you in person. Or should I say 'pony', Equestria's Sunset Shimmer?"

Sunset Shimmer gulped nervously, "Uh... What's Equestria? Why would you think of that? Is it a new word or something?" The Lead Scientist remained silent while looking at her through his faced-visor. She hissed in concern, "I'm telling you the truth! I'm just an ordinary girl!"

"Uh, sir. Are you sure she's the one?" Second Scientist asked in concern.

Little Scientist nodded in concern, "She's just a high school girl."

"I assure you, doctor. She's far more valuable than you realized," Lead Scientists said calmly. Everyone looked at her in shock and confusion. He smiled as he looked at Sunset Shimmer, "To defeat the enemies, you must know them, not simply battle tactics but their history, philosophy, arts..."

Sunset Shimmer hissed in concern, "What do you want with me? I've got nothing."

"Magic. It's part of your life, isn't it?" Lead Scientist said calmly. Sunset Shimmer looked shock and fear. He continued, "You miss walking in four legs. No wonder you were so desperate of going back home. Magic is in your blood." He reached and picked the picture up. He looked at it, "I study the Art of War especially magic, work to perfect it through studies and understanding." He turned and looked at Sunset Shimmer, "But you, you were born with it."

"But sir. She's just a little girl," Second Scientist said in concern.

Sunset Shimmer groaned in anger as she glared at Lead Scientist, "I don't know who you are, but I'm not gonna let you know about my home, my friends and my magic!"

"So, you finally admit it," Lead Scientist said in amusement. He chuckled as he shown the picture from Friendship Games to his colleagues, "May I introduce Sunset Shimmer, Equestria Ambassador, Leader of Mane Seven and the first student of Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"And you're the leader of scientists? Not impressed to be your lab rat! Who are you?!"

"I am Grand Admiral Death Tactic, Second-in-Command and True Genius of Ultimates and Nezha's most trusted ally. And I don't have to tell you of what I'm gonna do next. And I assure my threat can be serious and deadly than you think."

"If you touch one single hair of my boyfriend-!"

"Cooperate with me. And I assure you that he'll be safe from harm. If not, Ripper will deal with him. Your decision..."

Sunset Shimmer looked at Flash Sentry, who shook his head in denial and refuse. She then looked around of her surroundings: Ripper, Sushi Tsunami and more securities guarding doors and windows. She can't take the risks. She has no choice. She nodded firmly.

"Wise decision," Death Tactic said calmly. He turned to his colleagues, "Begin downloading her database. I must have them."

The scientists nodded as they began preparing and setting the computers and machines. The helmet-like device was placed on Sunset Shimmer's head. The scientists began downloading all of her information and memories into their computer, though it gives her a painful headache. Flash Sentry groaned angrily as he struggled in moving his body. Death Tactic smiled in amusement and proudly. Unknown to Grand Admiral, the little scientist sneakily yet quietly placed a small piece of paper into Sunset Shimmer's pants' left pocket while loosened on left cuff a bit, letting the orange girl freed her left hand.

As the computer screen shows bar reached its full, it shown the message '100% Download Complete'. Death Tactic smiled as he took the small drive out from the case. He smirked in amusement.

"Excellent," Death Tactic said calmly. He turned and glared at Sunset Shimmer, "Dispose of her now!"

As the scientists approached and loosened the cuffs, they all armed with their knives in ready to kill their her. Sunset Shimmer gasped as she got up and fired her **_Unicorn Bursts_** at them off including freeing Flash Sentry out. Her boyfriend jumped and punched security out while grabbing the pole stick. He approached and helped Sunset Shimmer up.

"You okay?" Flash Sentry asked in concern.

Sunset Shimmer nodded, "Yeah! We'd better get out of here now!"

Death Tactic sighed, "Why am I not surprise of it?"

"Oh, I love challenge!" Ripper said in amusement, "I especially like teenagers' blood!"

Sushi Tsunami groaned, "Just let's deal with it now!"

Ripper and Sushi Tsunami charged and attacked Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry, who armed themselves in ready to fight. Death Tactic led his colleagues to the entrance while watching the event. Ripper charged and attacked Flash Sentry while Sushi Tsunami deals with Sunset Shimmer.

Ripper swung his knives in attacking at Flash Sentry, who used his pole stick in blocking them swiftly and quickly for few times. As the rock star tried to swing his on psychopath, the latter dodged before swung his in injuring and wounding the former's left thigh, then right shoulder and his right cheek. Ripper kicked Flash Sentry off before stomping his feet on the student's chest for five times. The student quickly pushed the psychopath out. Flash Sentry jumped on Ripper as he gave the latter some serious and hard beats. As Ripper struggled to fight back, he grabbed and stabbed his knife on Flash Sentry's left side of stomach. The rock star groaned in pain as he fell to his back while moving away. The psychopath panted heavily as he slowly get up .

Sushi Tsunami formed her sword-like water as she charged and swung hers at Sunset Shimmer, who dodged and avoided the attacks swiftly and quickly for ten times. Unfortunately, the armless water warrior fired her _**Hydro Pump**_ on the orange student straight to the walls in drowning the latter. Sunset Shimmer struggled to survive yet she managed to fire her **_Hyperion Sun Blast_** at Sushi Tsunami in knocking out. Sushi Tsunami screamed in anger as she jumped and launched her **_Water Whip_** in attacking Sunset Shimmer, who dodged while firing her Unicorn Bursts at the armless warrior. For few rounds past in fighting, Sunset Shimmer managed to hit Sushi Tsunami out to the ground but the latter fired her Ice Arrow on the former's shoulder. Sunset Shimmer fell to the ground hard, close to Flash Sentry.

"Sunset, you okay?" Flash Sentry asked in concern.

Sunset Shimmer nodded while grunted painfully, "Yeah. I don't think we can hold it much longer!"

Death Tactic smirked beneath his mask, "It's over now. It's a pity that you both have to be dispose of."

 ** _BAM!_** Death Tactic and his allies looked up as they found the walls crumbled to the ground. It revealed Sideswipe, armed with twin swords. He aimed them at his enemies while stayed close to both Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry.

"I believe these two are coming with me," Sideswipe said firmly while aiming his blades at his enemies, "Follow me, I can be a very ugly bot for you to deal with! So, see ya!"

Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry nodded, "Wouldn't wanna be ya!"

Sideswipe transformed into his silver car mode. Both Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry got into it. The car turned and drove off at once. Death Tactic and his allies watched their enemies escaped.

"We must stop them!" Sushi Tsunami exclaimed in anger.

Removed his mask out, Death Tactic smirked while held his hand up, "Leave them be. We have what we need now. Wouldn't you agree, Dr. Ciel?"

"Yes. Everything has gone according to our plan," The little scientist said as she removed her mask while looking firm and calm, "They have no chance against us now..."

* * *

 **(Human Realm)  
**  
Sideswipe was driving away as fast as he can. Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry were resting on the chairs. Wheelie and Brains jumped on them from behind. They hugged Sunset Shimmer passionately.

"You're alright! I was so worried!" Wheelie exclaimed in relief.

"You saved us?" Sunset Shimmer asked in surprise, "Thank you."

"Hey. We're family, aren't we?" Wheelie asked in amusement.

Flash Sentry nodded, "Yeah, we are. Nice one, Wheels."

Brains noticed and took a piece of paper on Sunset Shimmer's pants' pocket, "Hey, what the hell is that?"

Sunset Shimmer took and read it carefully. She gasped in surprise and shock, "We've gotta get back now! The others need to know about it!"

* * *

 **(Equestria)**

In the morning on third day, Twilight Sparkle and her friends gathered at the library, where Sunset Shimmer explained of what she and Flash Sentry have been through especially grabbing the crystals from the enemies. Jesuits Omnicron checked and analyzed the crystals through her holographic computers. The ponies waited patiently for the knight to finish her work.

Few hours later, Jesuits Omnicron shut down her screens as she turned and faced Twilight Sparkle and her friends.

"This is indeed the Dark Mystic plans and information. I'm truly impressed by you, human. Well done," Jesuits Omnicron said calmly, "And the council have made their decision - Sunset Shimmer is allow to go home for proving herself to be good and trustworthy human."

"Really?" The ponies asked in surprise.

Jesuits Omnicron nodded, "Affirmative. The council's decision is final. Sunset Shimmer may go home now. And now I must return to my home at once. We must learn of our enemies' plans now. Thank you."

Jesuits Omnicron teleported herself out. Twilight Sparkle and her friends cheered and complimented happily to Sunset Shimmer that she proved to be a worthy human and can finally go home. The orange unicorn smiled in relief and happy of it.

Starlight Glimmer approached Sunset Shimmer as she apologized, "Sunset, I'm sorry." Sunset Shimmer looked confuse and surprise. She continued, "For avoiding and leaving you and Flash captured by Dark Mystic Ponies. I was a total jealous jerk. I was upset because you tried to take my place as Twilight's number one. You learned so fast and Twilight was impressed with you!"

"What? That's ridiculous!" Sunset Shimmer protested in shock, "Starlight, I would never do that especially to my own friends."

"Me? A friend? Did you mean it? You forgive me?"

"Yeah, I do. I maybe the fast learner, but I still got a lot to learn from my teacher and senior. After all, I am human in pony's skin."

Starlight Glimmer giggled a bit, "You know. That is funny."

"Yeah, it sure is," Sunset Shimmer giggled a bit. She turned and found Flash Sentry. She smiled, "You okay?"

Flash Sentry nodded, "Yeah, I am. So, it's time, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I can finally go home. Be a normal human again, without magic."

"And of course, it's safer than here. I think it's better that way."

"But you can visit me, right? The magic mirror is connected to Human Realm, right?"

"Yeah. But I'm not sure when I have the time. I'm Royal Guard to the Crystal Empire. It's gonna be hard for me to visit you."

"Oh. Sorry. That was dumb of me. I can't visit you because I lived at San Francisco, not New York."

"Hey, it's okay." Flash Sentry said calmly as he hugged Sunset Shimmer passionately, "But being with you, I'm happy that we have fun together for three days."

Sunset Shimmer smiled as she hugged him back, "The best of my life in this magical land."

Twilight Sparkle and her friends awed in relief and happy of what they saw. Twilight Sparkle looked upset and concern. Shadow Dragon sighed in concern as he knew her looks.

"There's nothing we can do about it," Shadow Dragon said calmly, "It's her choice."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "I wish I could convince her to stay here. After all, they were both so close to each other."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "I know. But we have to respect it. It's almost time."

"Yeah. I know. I'll go prepare the portal. My friend is coming home soon," Twilight Sparkle said calmly as she approached to the magic mirror. She set it up. She turned to Sunset Shimmer, "The portal is open, Whenever you're ready, Sunset."

Sunset Shimmer turned and looked at the mirror as she realized that it's time to go home now. She departed from hugging with Flash Sentry as she said goodbye to him and all of her friends. She turned and approached to the portal.

* * *

 **(Human Realm)**

Sunset Shimmer told to her friends about the mysterious message she received on her pocket. Blazefist, Terrorcreep and Icy decided that they will get the plans and exposed it to the world. She was even informed by Princess Twilight Sparkle that she can finally go home. This means goodbye now.

Sunset Shimmer and her friends including Sideswipe, Wheelie and Brains have gathered at the school's yard. She have two suitcases while holding the bag on her shoulders. Everyone was saddened and upset by her decision. Sunset Shimmer's ready to go home. This means goodbye.

"This is it. I can finally go home now," Sunset Shimmer sighed while looked at her friends and schoolmates, "I guess this is goodbye. I'm gonna miss you all."

"[Pinkie Pie cried] I'm gonna miss you, Sunset! I'm not ready to say goodbye! I'm not! [Fluttershy sobbed] Me too! I don't want you to go home! I just don't want to! [Cutie Mark Crusaders] Please stay here, Sunset! Please! [Rarity] Your deeds will never be forgotten! We promised! [Rainbow Dash] I'm not gonna cry! I'm not gonna cry! [Applejack] We will miss you, Sunset. [Lance Justicestrike] Take care, Sunset. [Twilight Sparkle] I'd never forget of your lessons! [Shadow Dragon] We'll meet again, Sunset. [Sideswipe] I'm gonna miss your reckless driving, kid. You're the best driver I could ask for!"

Wheelie and Brains cried and sobbed as they hugged Sunset Shimmer's legs tightly, "Please, don't go! Please don't go!"

Everyone gave their respects while saying goodbye to Sunset Shimmer. The girl sobbed tearfully in seeing it. She was happy and relief of them to be her friends and family. She's gonna miss them. She turned and looked at Flash Sentry.

"It's been quite a ride?" Flash Sentry asked in amusement.

Sunset Shimmer nodded, "Yeah. It was. But it's totally worth everything I've been through."

"I'm gonna miss you a lot, Sunset," Flash Sentry said unhappily, "And no matter what happens, no one will ever take your place in my heart. You're my first girlfriend I ever had. Thank you for everything."

Sunset Shimmer sighed as she hugged back, "I know. I feel the same way. Thank you for kindness and supports, Flash..."

"I guess it's time."

"Yes, it is. Goodbye, Flash..."

"Goodbye..."

Both Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry departed from hugging. She waved goodbye to her boyfriend and all of her friends, as they replied it back to her. She took her suitcases. She walked towards the pedestal slowly and firmly.

Sunset Shimmer stopped before the pedestal. She was about to touch it but stop and hesitated while looking at her reflection for the moment. She saw the reflection of pony self. She gave in her thoughts about the world she has lived for long time and recalled what she has been through especially her relationship and friendship. She lost her family and never make friends from her former home especially being a bad student but the Human Realm gave what she needed.

A second thought has crossed her mind, Sunset Shimmer turned to her back as she jumped and hugged Flash Sentry. She then kissed his lips passionately, causing him to kiss her back. Everyone was in shock and surprise. The couples departed while looked at each other.

"Sunset? What's up?" Flash Sentry asked in surprise, "Aren't you going home?"

Sunset Shimmer smiled, "I am home, where my real family and friends are. And I'm not leaving it behind!"

"Welcome home, Sunset. And we have a big surprise for you."

"I can't wait to see it. It's good to be home..."

Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer hugged each other passionately and happily. Everyone awed happily in seeing it. Sunset Shimmer took her communicator book out as she has one last thing to do now...

* * *

 **(Equestria)  
**  
Nyx turned and looked at Flare Tiger, "So, Flare Tiger, what brings you here? What kind of history demanded you here to help?"

"Yeah. You'd never come here, unless it's emergency." Spike said in agreement.

Lance Justicestrike nodded, "What's your gain?"

Flare Tiger smirked slyly, "Watch and learn, my little friends. You're in full surprises."

Three children looked confuse and surprise of what they just heard. Sunset Shimmer stopped before the magic mirror. She was about to touch it but stop and hesitated while looking at her reflection for the moment. She saw the reflection of human self. She gave in her thoughts about the world she has lived for long time and recalled what she has been through especially her relationship and friendship. She lost her family and never make friends from her former home but Equestria gave what she needed.

A second thought has crossed her mind, Sunset Shimmer turned to her back as she jumped and hugged Flash Sentry. She then kissed his lips passionately, causing him to kiss her back. Everyone was in shock and surprise. The couples departed while looked at each other.

"Sunset? What's up?" Flash Sentry asked in surprise, "Aren't you going home?"

Sunset Shimmer smiled, "I am home, where my real family and friends are. Did I forget to tell you that I was orphan before I joined ISA?"

Flash Sentry chuckled uneasily, "I don't think you did. But welcome home, Sunset."

Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer hugged each other passionately and happily. Everyone awed happily in seeing it. Received the message, Twilight Sparkle checked on her communicator book. She smiled in surprise.

"Well, what do you know?" Twilight Sparkle said in surprise, "My friend has change her mind. She's staying at Human Realm, with her friends. I suspect that human Flare Tiger is behind this."

Shadow Dragon smirked, "Why am I not surprise? Flare Tiger got some ways..."

"This isn't about rescuing Sunset Shimmer, is it?" Lance Justicestrike asked curiously.

Nyx nodded in agreement, "Yeah. This is about helping both Sunset Shimmer realized of where they should belong and who are their families and friends."

Spike smirked, "Typical Flare Tiger."

"You've got that right. Mission Accomplished!" Flare Tiger smiled as she summoned the Time Portal, "Enjoy your present while you're still can. I'll see you soon, guys."

"See ya. 'Granddaughter'." Nyx smiled happily. Flare Tiger giggled in amusement as she entered the portal. Sunset Shimmer looked at Nyx in confusion and surprise. She giggled in amusement, "I'll explain later. But welcome home, Sunset."

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Yes. Welcome home, Sunset Shimmer."

Sunset Shimmer smiled and bowed in respect, "Thank you, your highness. It's good to be home."

* * *

 **(Equestria)**

 _"In the day time, I'm Sunset Shimmer. Just an ordinary girl, with normal life. But something has change me for the better, coz I know where my home and family are now. And I'm happy..."_

Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer were sitting down on the benches as they watched and looked at the full moon on the night for the moment. They then looked at each other for the moment. They smiled happily. They leaned and moved closer to each other. Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry then held and kissed each other passionately and gently. They're happy for it now...

* * *

 **(Human Realm)**

 _"In the day time, I'm Sunset Shimmer. Just an ordinary pony, with magical life. But something has change me for the better, coz I know where my home, friends and family are now. And I'm happy..."_

Everyone were partying and dancing wildly and happily as they were celebrating for Sunset Shimmer's birthday. Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer were dancing together in slow dance motion happily and passionately while looking at each other for the moment. They leaned and closed to each other. They both gave each other a long passionate and gently kiss. They're happy for it now...

* * *

 **(Dark Mystic Realm)**

At Guildenstern's Lab, Dark Curse received the latest report from Swipestrike. He was the least pleasant of the results. He and Swipestrike were looking at Guildenstern, who was encrypting the codes while revealing the information within the screen. Dark Curse smirked darkly yet amusingly.

"Nothing but minor setbacks. We have what we needed for my master plans and projects. Nothing will stand in my way."

Swipestrike nodded, "Sure. I'll make sure our plans will not fail and our enemies will die..."

* * *

 **(Human Realm)**

In his private office, Death Tactic was looking at several holographic screens, which consisted of knowledge, information, art and cultures about Equestria. He smiled in amazement and amusement while looking at them. Nezha Vengito entered the room. He approached his Second-in-Command.

"Do you have what you need, old friend?" Nezha Vengito asked.

Death Tactic smiled calmly, "Yes. Yes, I have, Grand General. Project: Royal Knight is secured. Our enemies will fall before our might. Mutants will take its rightful place."

"Excellent..."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer  
Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry, Dark Mystic Soldier#1  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Kelly Sheridan: Starlight Glimmer  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Kira Tozer: Nyx Midnight  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Latham Gaines: Dark Curse  
Josh Keaton: Swipestrike, Dark Mystic Soldier#2  
Lars Mikkelsen: Death Tactics

 **Minor Casts:**  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Michelle Cruber: Apple Bloom  
Clair Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo  
Neil Ross: Guildenstern, Dark Mystic Soldier#3  
Tom Kenny: Wheelie  
Reno Wilson: Brains  
Alec Newman: Ripper  
Grey DeLisle: Sushi Tsunami  
Jennifer Hale: Flare Tiger

 **Cameo:**  
Sean Schemmel: Nezha Vengito  
Alyson Greene: Jesuits Omnicron  
Tara Sands: Dr. Ciel  
James Remar: Sideswipe


	11. Ep 10: Pleasure Cruise

**Episode 10: Pleasure Cruise**

Dragon Kick and Shadow Dragon were at the Ponyville Town's docks. They were leading the Royal Guards in moving and pushing the wagon of statue of giant fat yet ugly demon-like ogre with two heads and sharp fangs worn demonic armor with three spikes on each shoulders, demonic gauntlets, loincloth and black boots to the cargo ship. Jade Adventure and Nyx were with them at the same time.

Dragon Kick sighed, "Thank you for accepting my offer, Dragon Hope."

"Not a problem." Shadow Dragon said calmly, "So, what's the situation here?"

"Nothing serious, just a simple job." Dragon Kick said calmly, "Making sure that this statue transport back to Manehattan Museum safe and sound."

Nyx nodded, "How come? What's so special about the statue?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Jade Adventure asked in shock and concern while pointing at the statue, "That statue is part of some kind Ancient War history! Good vs. Evil! Gods vs. Demons! And best of all - my favorite genre - Heroes vs. Villains! And this guy is a bad guy."

"How did you know about this?"

"Come on. When your uncle is an archaeologist, you learn everything from him. Kinda like you learn from your pops about martial arts and war."

"Make sense. You're really good at this."

"Learn from the best, cous. So does anypony why we're moving this guy to Dragon Land?"

"There are two attempts of theft on the statue from both museum and here. So, maintaining security proved to be difficult, so we have to move it to Dragon Land for safe and secured area," Dragon Kick explained in concern, "But who and why?"

Sensed a tingling on his body, Shadow Dragon stopped at once whole narrowed his eyes in concern yet suspicious, "I have the feeling that I know who is it."

 ** _SCREAM!_** Dragon Kick and Shadow Dragon turned to their back as they prepared themselves in ready to fight. The stallions found Lelouch and his army of black demonically medieval armored knights with visors and helmets defeating and killing Royal Guards one-by-one.

"And I was right," Shadow Dragon said in annoyance, "Lelouch..."

"The Chaos Herald of Melancholy?!" Dragon Kick asked in surprise. He hissed, "This is no doubt that he's here for one good reason." He turned to the Royal Guards, "Get the statue to the ship now!"

Royal Guards yelped as they quickly pushed and moved the Chaos Herald of Gluttony Statue to the ship at once.

"Then, let's do it!" Nyx exclaimed firmly.

Jade Adventure nodded, "Yeah! I'm ready for it!"

Jade Adventure and Nyx were ready as well, but instead, they got pushed aside to the crates by the stallions. After knocking the Royal Guards out, Lelouch and his army were close to both Shadow Dragon and Dragon Kick.

"I'll take care of these boys," Lelouch said calmly to his lieutenant - a black medieval armored of light crimson unicorn female soldier with pinkish spiky mane and tail in ponytail style, and black visor, "Kasai Songbird, you get that crate!"

"Yes, sir!" Kasai Songbird nodded firmly.

Lelouch unsheathed his Demon Rapier as he charged straight at both Shadow Dragon and Dragon Kick. His minions headed towards the statue at once. Nyx and Jade Adventure looked at each other as they knew what they can do to stop their thieves.

Both Nyx and Jade Adventure used their tricks and resourcefulness in stopping and defeating Lelouch's minions - pushing the crates on them, pouring oil for them to slip, using forklift in blocking their ways, dropping the crates on them, created a hole for them to fall and more. Both of them have stopped their enemy's tracks.

However, Kasai Songbird managed to avoid and dodge the traps. As she almost close to her target, she was stopped by two fillies, who are armed and ready to fight. She hissed in concern as she hesitated from fighting the girls while dodging the attacks while moving back and away from the girls. This surprised both Nyx and Jade Adventure.

Lelouch thrust his Demon Rapier at Shadow Dragon, who quickly summoned his Darkness Blade in blocking it. Dragon Kick came and punched the Chaos Herald, who moved back before giving the archaeologist a headbutt while kicked the former general off. He swung his rapier attacking them. They dodged and avoided the attacks swiftly and quickly while landing some punches on him. He dodged them quickly. Both of them battling with the Chaos Herald ferociously and determinedly.

Not exhausted by them, Lelouch swiftly knocked both Shadow Dragon and Dragon Kick soundly. They both panted heavily while glaring at him. He approached them while armed with his Demon Rapier. Two stallions armed themselves in ready to fight till the last.

Just before Lelouch could do anything, he heard shouts from his back. He turned and found the Royal Guards and Mystic Troops arriving at the area.

Lelouch groaned in annoyance, "It looks like our fight has to postpone, old friend. Till we meet again, Shadow Dragon. Be sure you're well prepare for it..."

As his eyes glowed in red beneath his mask, the purple smoke emerged from the ground as Lelouch and his minions disappeared from everyone's sights. Shadow Dragon and Dragon Kick sighed in relief. Nyx and Jade Adventure came and helped stallions up.

"I don't think we've seen the last of them," Dragon Kick said in concern.

Shadow Dragon shook his head painfully, "No doubt. We need to rethink our security plans now."

* * *

At the evening on the same day, Caramel was in his well-dressed black suit as he was sitting down on his table at the restaurant. He was having a date with Applejack. He's still waiting for her. And each time servant came to him for the order, he claimed that he is still waiting.

Caramel has been waiting for whole night as the ponies slowly leave the restaurant while he laid his head on table in sleeping and bore mood.

Applejack panted heavily as she arrived with her old gala dress. She quickly took her seats. She sighed in relief.

"Sorry, I'm late, Caramel." Applejack apologized. She sighed in relief as she hold a menu up, "I'm starving. Let's get something to eat."

"I'm sorry, mademoiselle. We're closing the restaurant down," Savoir Fare said calmly as he took the menus away from the couples. He sighed, "Please come again, tomorrow."

"Oh, Caramel, I'm so sorry for the date again." Applejack said in upset and shame tone, "I guess I've got lots more of chores and works to do."

Caramel sighed in disappointment, "Can't say that I'm surprise, Applejack."

"Look, don't worry, Caramel. Next time, I'll be here. I promised."

"If you really mean it, AJ. I'll see you tomorrow, Sweet Apple."

Caramel stood up and left the table, leaving Applejack looked down in shame and disappointment. She really needs to work on her punctuality and end her works early as possible. She missed her date with her boyfriend for three times...

* * *

Lelouch huffed in annoyance and disappointment as he entered the darkness of bedroom. He sat down on the bed. During her reading on books, Celtic noticed it from her bed. She approached him from his back. She held his shoulders for the moment.

"Didn't go as plan, I see?" Celtic asked suspiciously. Lelouch remained silent. She sighed, "Can't say I'm surprise. You should really be careful especially your limited powers. The enemies could have defeated you at ease if you use too much."

Lelouch groaned, "I know, Celtic. I guess I should have been more patient."

"So, what's next? Clearly, the ponies aren't gonna make same mistakes again. They may try something to caught you off guard."

"Yes, they may try something else that I'm not familiar with this era. After all, I am an ancient from the past."

"But you won't give up easily, now would you?"

"No, I wouldn't. I already prepare the necessary for our little friends. So, all we can do is wait and respond to it."

Celtic smirked as she nuzzled Lelouch's head gently, "That's good to hear. So, what's next?"

Lelouch smirked as he gave his wife a passionate kiss on lips, "For now, we wait and relax until the right time to come."

Celtic nodded as she returned a kiss to her husband, "Of course, my lord..."

Both Lelouch and Celtic removed their clothes before lying down on their beds to sleep while close to each other.

* * *

On the next morning, Applejack visited Twilight Sparkle at the living room. She told the Princess about it.

"Wow... That must be serious, Applejack," Twilight Sparkle said in concern, "You and Caramel really should set aside some time"

Applejack sighed in upset, "Well, it ain't 'cause I don't wanna. But the work on the farm has just been takin' up more and more of my time."

"Wow. I didn't realize that you have so much to do. I hate seeing you two not spending time together. Can't you get somepony else in your family to take over for a bit?"

"Wish I could. But Granny, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom all have chores of their own. And I can't just abandon it for the sake of what I want especially Caramel. I really envy you, Twilight. How on earth did you do it?"

"Well, what do you think I'm good at?" Twilight Sparkle asked in amusement, "Organization! Maybe I can help and solve the problem you're having. Then, you'll have a chance with Caramel."

Applejack smiled in relief, "Thanks, Twilight. I don't know what I'd do without ya."

"Well, you'd be bore to death, AJ," The confident young voice exclaimed. Twilight Sparkle and Applejack turned to their back as they found Lance Justicestrike, Nyx and Jade Adventure entered the scene. Jade Adventure smirked, "You should have seen what we did yesterday!"

Nyx nodded, "Yeah! Dad and Uncle Kicker fought Lelouch!"

"That black masked guy?!" Spike asked in annoyance as he brought the tea into the living room. He passed them to Applejack and Twilight Sparkle. He scoffed, "What does he want now? This better not be involved of hypnotizing Twilight again."

"Nope. It's the statue," Jade Adventure answered calmly, "Don't know what his planning. But it's no good."

Nyx smiled confidently, "But we send him back for good!"

Lance Justicestrike sighed, "Man, I must have miss it. I would do anything to get back at him for messing with the wrong family!"

"Don't worry, you'll get that chance," Nyx said calmly, "At least, we got the statue loaded up and sailed to Dragon Land!"

"No, it's not, Nyx," Dragon Kick said calmly. The ponies found Dragon Kick and Shadow Dragon arrived at the scene. He continued, "The cargo ship was not secure enough to transport. So the museum decided that with Lelouch and his minions are at large, the statue will instead travel to Dragon Land on the last place they would be expected to look."

Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement, "A crew ship. Both me and Kicker would be accompany it."

Spike groaned, "Well, that make sense. After all, Lelouch is an ancient demon, so he'll get some hard time in getting use to modern era. He may thinks we're still using the cargo ship again."

"Yes. That's the plan. Hopefully, he doesn't get adapted to it too quickly." Dragon Kick said in concern as he took some tickets, "But, we won't be the only ponies going. The museum have given us two room sweet. I do not know what to do with extra space."

Shadow Dragon smirked, "That's why I got the idea, Kicker. All of us are going."

"Oh yeah! We're going on the cruise!" Jade Adventure exclaimed happily.

Spike cheered wildly, "I've always want to cruise the ship!"

Nyx nodded in agreement, "Yeah! Us! Mummy! Daddy! Uncle Kicker! Big Brother! And even Applejack and Caramel!"

"I don't know," Applejack said in concern, "I've got some chores to do."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "Applejack. Don't you think you should at least take some days off and spend some time with Caramel?"

"Well... When you put it that way, I can't argue of that. But my family needs to know about it. And I don't think they're gonna be happy about it."

"I'm sure they understand it. Just tell them about it."

"I guess I could try," Applejack said thoughtfully, "If they say they're okay, then I'll ask Caramel out. That will make for missing the dates for 20 times."

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Good to hear. It looks like we're going."

Feeling uncomfortable and scared, Lance Justicestrike groaned, "I think I'll stay here, just in case if the bad guys show up."

The ponies looked shock and surprise of what Lance Justicestrike has said. He actually denied the invitation to the cruise.

Nyx approached Lance Justicestrike, "Aw! Why, Lance?!"

Jade Adventure nodded, "Yeah! Think about the swimming pool! Fishes! Games! And anything you want to do at the cruise!"

"Yeah! You're gonna miss it!" Spike exclaimed in amusement, "If you worry about Dragoking, we can bring him along."

Lance Justicestrike sighed in concern, "I... I can't travel on the sea, guys. I kinda get seasick."

"Wait! Seriously?!" Nyx asked in shock.

Spike hummed in concern yet suspiciously, "Did you try some medicine? It helps you to get over some seasick. I used to have one when I was a hatchling."

"I tried a lot, guys. It didn't go so well," Lance Justicestrike said in concern.

"What about your mum? She's the doctor?" Nyx asked curiously.

Lance Justicestrike sighed, "My mum tried. She couldn't find a right one for me. So, we've travel around Equestria by hooves and flying."

"Aw man. This is gonna be the problem." Jade Adventure remarked in concern. She hummed thoughtfully, "I think I've got the idea."

Lance Justicestrike, Nyx and Spike looked surprise and shock. What was she planning now?

* * *

Waiting for the news, Lelouch was holding Celtic on his legs as they both were reading the book together. The Demon Soldier entered the room before stood before his leader.

"Sir, we have good news," The soldier said calmly while saluted. Lelouch and Celtic turned and looked at him. He sighed, "She found it."

Lelouch hummed in surprise while smiling, "Good. We wait..."

* * *

In the afternoon, Twilight Sparkle and her family were waiting at the docks for Applejack and Caramel to come. They hoped the couples are available for the vacation.

"Do you think Applejack and Caramel can make it?" Spike asked curiously.

"They'd better hope so," Jade Adventure remarked.

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. Both of them deserved vacation. They haven't spend time together much."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "I hope so. And hopefully, Applejack isn't trying to give another excuses about her work again."

"Not this time, Twilight," A familiar Southern Voice said calmly. Twilight Sparkle and her family looked up as they found both Applejack and Caramel arrived at the scene. She smiled, "Coz I'm really gonna spend my vacation with Caramel for good."

Twilight Sparkle smiled as she gave Applejack a hug, "Applejack, I'm relieved that your family allow it."

"Yeah. I'm glad that we get that chance especially my date with Caramel." Applejack said happily as she turned and looked at Caramel, "And this time, no more works. I promised."

Caramel hummed unconvincingly, "I'll see to it first, AJ."

"Great. You're still mad at me?" Applejack asked in disappointment and upset. She sighed, "Alright, I understand. I will gain your trust and love sooner or later."

"This better be..." Caramel sighed in defeat.

Shadow Dragon chuckled uneasily, "Come on, guys. Let's get to the cruise now. We'll meet Lance soon enough. I hope he can make it here in time."

Nyx nodded, "Yeah, me too. I'd be disappointed and upset to see my family not together again."

Dragon Kick nodded, "We'd better get going. We need to meet the General and Head of Security since they're in-charge of the operation."

With ponies agreed with the stallions' plans, they all climbed the ramp to the cruise at once. But they weren't the only ponies, more of them came as well for relaxation and vacation. With all ponies are on board, the cruise set sailed.

* * *

The family were on the deck, where they found the bluish Pegasus dressed in his Blue Royal Guard's Armor, Greek Helmet and has black right shoulder plate-like and cape, and three Royal Guards waiting at the command center's entrance.

"I assume that you're in command here?" Shadow Dragon asked curiously.

The Leader of Royal Guard smiled and saluted to Shadow Dragon, "I am. My name is Rexstrike, General of Royal Guard's finest army - ARC Legion or known as the Advanced Rogue Company Legion! And it is an honor to meet you here, Shadow Dragon and Princess Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight Sparkle bowed in respect, "It's an honor, general. I heard a lot about you, Rexstrike and your legion. And I must say, that was very bravest of you and your legion during Third Mystic War. If it not for your involvement, I don't know if we survive it or not."

"Well, I appreciated it. But the honor goes to you and Shadow Dragon for saving the world again," General Rexstrike said calmly as he turned to Shadow Dragon, "I heard a lot about you from Flash Sentry."

"You know him?" Shadow Dragon asked in surprise.

"Yes. Flash Sentry was the best soldier in my company before he left and served Captain Shining Armor's lieutenant. He's at best hoof now."

"Yeah. He sure is, General. And it'd be honor of me to work with you, Rex."

"As do I, sir," General Rexstrike said proudly. He cleared his throat, "I would like also to introduce to the Head of Security - Sugarcoat."

Twilight Sparkle and her family looked up and found a light grayish purple Pegasus with white long curly mane and two pigtails and long tail, and her cutie mark is firecracker worn the glasses. She worn a Royal Guard suit.

Sugarcoat bowed down in respect, "Greetings to the honorable guests and visitors, I personally welcome you all to the Phoenix Cruise, where you can do whatever you want for fun and relaxation, except the emergency, which can be used if the situation became unstable and problem. And above all, do not use emergency brakes or alarm for your amusement and fun, which there'll be a serious consequences to face. And I assure you that I'll not be so merciful of it. Thank you for hearing my presentation speech and I hope you enjoy the cruise for the rest of week!"

The ponies were in shock and surprise of what they just heard.

"Uh... What?" Spike asked in shock and surprise.

Jade Adventure shrugged, "I have no idea. She talked too fast but bluntly."

General Rexstrike sighed, "You have to excuse her. She often talk fast and sometimes bluntly. She didn't mean it. She just need some reminding about slow and shortened her words."

"Yeah. I know what you mean," Twilight Sparkle said in amusement.

"As she said," General Rexstrike sighed, "welcome to Phoenix Cruise. We hope that you enjoy your vacation here."

Sugarcoat cleared her throat, "General, may I need to remind you that we need Shadow Dragon and Dragon Kick, which involved the security and its precious cargo, and therefore we must deal with it and it must not be ignored! I hate to remind you again, again and again, which is too many times."

General Rexstrike sighed, "Please, don't start that again, kid." He then cleared his throat, "Like she said, we have to discuss about it."

"Yes. I agree. We need to discuss about security," Dragon Kick said in concern.

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah. Sure, we'll be down there soon." He then looked around of his surroundings. He hummed in concern, "Lance should be here by now. I can't blame him if he's seasick."

"Don't worry. I've got him," The gentle voice exclaimed. The ponies turned and found Lance Justicestrike and Shiroi arrived at the scene. She smiled, "Glad that we got here in time."

"Shiroi! Long time no see!" Nyx exclaimed as she approached and nuzzled Shiroi's legs gently, "Let me guess. Lance invited you here?"

Jade Adventure nodded, "Yeah. Can't say that we're surprise of it."

Shiroi smiled as she patted Nyx gently, "That's right. Lance need someone to make sure he doesn't get seasick."

Lance Justicestrike groaned sickly, "Please, don't start that again."

Shadow Dragon sighed as he patted Lance Justicestrike's back gently, "Well, I'm glad you make it, kid. Dragon Kick and I will go and check on security first. We'll be back soon."

Dragon Kick nodded in agreement, "Yes. Enjoy your relaxation. We won't be long."

"Can I come with you, guys," Caramel asked calmly. Everyone looked at him in surprise. He smiled, "I used to be a security guard for the mayor before I retired as the clown boy."

General Rexstrike chuckled a bit, "Well now. That change things a bit. We could use an expert like you, buddy. Come on in, kid."

"Yes, sir." Caramel saluted. He turned to Applejack, "I'll be back soon."

Applejack nodded in understanding. Shadow Dragon, Dragon Kick and Caramel followed General Rexstrike and Sugarcoat as they headed to the cargo bay.

"So, what's next?" Applejack asked curiously.

Twilight Sparkle shrugged as she looked at cruise brochure, "I don't know. But let's check it out. This could be exciting. It's too bad that Rarity's gonna miss this out since she has to check on Crystal Empire's vacant shopping lot for fashions."

"Yeah. She would have gone drama about how great and relaxing this vacation is gonna be."

"That's something we agree about. How about we check out on gallery? I heard that involved some of Appleloosa culture."

Applejack smiled, "Now that's kind of my thing!"

Jade Adventure scoffed, "Well, I'm gonna check out on arcade game! I heard that they have some coolest and awesomeness action game ever!"

"Alright! Can't wait to try it!" Spike exclaimed happily.

Lance Justicestrike groaned and moaned sickly. Twilight Sparkle and her family noticed him. They're really worry about him now.

"I'll stay with Lance," Shiroi suggested, "We'll slow you down."

"Me too!" Nyx volunteered happily.

"Oh yeah," Jade Adventure said in realization. She turned to Spike, "I'll go with you later, Spike. I promised Lance that I bring him some medicine."

Spike nodded, "Sure. No problem."

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Okay. But meet back at the room by evening! So, we all can go to the dining hall for our dinner. Now, let's go and enjoy our vacation!"

The ponies nodded in agreement as they split out and headed to have their own fun to enjoy. Jade Adventure, Shiroi and Nyx remained behind with Lance Justicestrike as they're now dealing with his seasickness now.

"Okay, Lance. Are you ready to be amaze?" Jade Adventure asked curiously yet calmly. Lance Justicestrike looked unsure and suspicious. His friends have that feeling as well. They all nodded in agreement. She smiled as she searched on her bag, "I've got a cure for you to use! It's gonna be a permanent!"

As her three friends waited while wondered, Jade Adventure held and placed a familiar item in front of them. They all gasped in surprise and shock.

"Horse Talisman?!" Lance Justicestrike asked in shock, "How did-?!"

Jade Adventure interrupted, "This is not Shendu's. It's a real and original one." Her friends looked surprise of what they just heard. She continued, "Mystic Councilpony Lightning Wisdom duplicate 12 Zodiac Animal Powers for more. This was a strong defense against the bad guys."

Shiroi hummed, "And I can bet I know who destroy the copies while got one set to himself."

Nyx nodded in agreement, "So, did the Mystic Council continue producing the copies?"

"No. After the theft on the last set of copies, the production got cancelled. The original one got kept safe inside the Sacred Vault," Jade Adventure said calmly, "Lucky for you, a few got access to it. My great uncle is one of them. I sneak in and got it for your brother."

"That's a great idea," Nyx said in agreement, "As long you have it, you won't be sick."

Lance Justicestrike groaned suspiciously, "Did my grandfather know about this?"

"Uh... No..." Jade Adventure admitted nervously before cleared her throat, "But c'mon, you need it for your seasickness."

Shiroi hummed, "She does have the point. Since the medicine didn't help you much, so she did bring it for you to use. I wouldn't waste that chance, or else you're gonna have seasickness for the rest of your lives."

"Come on. Don't you want to enjoy vacation on sea for once in your lifetime?" Nyx asked unhappily as she gave her pouty eyes to Lance, "Please? I hate to spend my vacation time without my family."

Lance Justicestrike groaned in defeat, "I hate it when you guys are right especially that pouty eyes of yours, Nyx."

Shiroi, Nyx and Jade Adventure smiled in relief. As Jade Adventure held Horse Talisman in front of Lance Justicestrike, he landed his hoof on it. As it glowed brightly, his body joined in too. For the moment later, the light died down. Lance Justicestrike looked normal than being sick. The girls remained still and waiting for the response.

"So..." Nyx asked curiously, "How do you feel, big brother?"

Lance Justicestrike hummed calmly before he felt something funny in his stomach, "Can we have lunch first? I'm kinda hungry."

"Alright, you're okay!" Nyx exclaimed happily as she hugged Lance Justicestrike passionately, "No more seasickness!"

Shiroi sighed in relief, "That's good to relief. I heard that Seaweed Salad is the best seafood dish to eat."

"Can't wait to try," Lance Justicestrike said in amusement.

"Here you go. You might need it. Just don't tell my unc about it," Jade Adventure said calmly as she passed the Horse Talisman to Nyx. She saluted playfully, "Gotta meet up with Spike. I'm gonna beat the game!"

"Sure. Thanks for the gift," Nyx thanked happily, "See ya later, cous!"

Jade Adventure winked, "See ya, cous."

Four ponies entered the cabin as they headed off and enjoyed their vacation now.

* * *

At the cargo bay, General Rexstrike and Sugarcoat led Shadow Dragon, Dragon Kick and Caramel to deep yet cornered area, where the vault was located. They then found Royal Guards were pushing the Chaos Herald of Gluttony statue into it. The guards then closed and locked the vault's door.

"Safe and sound as promised," General Rexstrike said calmly as he passed same keys to four ponies "Only us have the same keys. I'll give them to you, Shadow Dragon."

"Well, the steel looked impenetrable and strong. There is no way thieves could knock it down that hard. The statue is safe and sound," Caramel said calmly. He turned to Dragon Kick and Shadow Dragon, "So, wanna give me a history lesson of why is it important?"

Dragon Kick sighed as he looked at the statue, "This statue has a name called Gluto the Hungry Demon. And according to the legend, he is one of Thirteen Chaos Heralds - the Gluttony. The God of Destruction and Evil - Demon God is the responsible of creating them as his messengers, bodyguards and generals of all demons. He and his ancient demons were at war with our Mystic Heaven and twelve Mystic Guardians for millennia."

"So, what happen to them?" Caramel asked curiously.

"The ancient Demon God and his heralds were defeated and lost the Great Demon War. While the Demon God banished into deep Void while never be heard or seen again, his Heralds were imprisoned and transported to unknown locations. After that, Mystic Heaven and his Mystic Guardians disappeared."

"Damn. And you think that statue is really him?"

"And we're not sure if this statue is really him or just made of rocks," Shadow Dragon said in concern as he glanced at the statue, "We have to be ready for it."

Sugarcoat smiled proudly, "Rest assure, sir. I'll assure you that no enemy shall pass through the vault, without the access keys or the fight with hard-trained officers and securities to deal with! And therefore, it is impossible for them to defeat us!"

"Don't get overconfident, Sugarcoat. Just be high alert and ready for anything," General Rexstrike said calmly yet firmly, "We still don't know how dangerous Lelouch and his minions are."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Rexstrike's right. Knowing Lelouch, he could cooking up with his plans."

"There's something I don't even want to know," Dragon Kick said in concern. He cleared his throat, "Well, either way, I would like to relax and enjoy my vacation."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah. That's something we agree about."

"Hopefully that Applejack sticks to her promise," Caramel said angrily yet gently, "I can tell that I'm not happy with her breaking promises."

"Come on, Caramel! She didn't mean it!"

"I know! I hate waiting and breaking promises! But this time, nothing is gonna ruin it! No work! No troubles! And no hero stuff!"

Shadow Dragon sighed, "No promises, Caramel. If you don't want that happen, then make the best out of it, pal. I intend to do with Twilight."

Caramel smirked, "Oh, don't worry, I'm gonna do it!"

"Boys..." Dragon Kick remarked in annoyance.

The ponies then left the cargo bay as they headed back to the upper deck at once. However, unknown to anypony, they were being watched. shadowy figure saw everything from behind crate.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her friend enjoyed their vacation in the cruise. Twilight Sparkle and Applejack toured around the ship. They looked through gallery of arts and culture of Equestria, talked about each other's lifetime, did some exercise, played some games and spent some time with their boyfriends. Jade Adventure and Spike tried most of arcade games. Dragon Kick was working as he was studying on the ancient scripture about Chaos Herald of Gluttony. Shiroi and Nyx stick together with Lance Justicestrike, who is still seasick.

General Rexstrike and Sugarcoat were keeping an eye on the ship and ponies, making sure that nothing went wrong especially the statue. The crew also have to keep their tourists and guests entertained and enjoyable; though Sugarcoat's long and blunt speech on P.A. speech has often annoyed, disrespected and bored the guests to death. General Rexstrike has to deal with it.

Everything is fine...

* * *

In the evening, the girls were at the spa chamber. They were all relaxing in one of large hot spring pond. They all awed and sighed in relief and enjoyable about it.

"You know, girls. I've always want to relax in the hot spring," Shiroi said softly, "And this is the best one I ever felt."

Nyx nodded happily, "Yeah. No kidding. I love it!"

"Me too. I'd never ever want to leave this place again." Jade Adventure sighed in relief. She turned and looked at Nyx, "So, how's Lance? I hope he's not on seasick again."

Nyx smiled, "Nope. Not this time. In fact, we have our fun from the arcade."

Shiroi nodded in agreement, "Glad that he didn't throw at me. I'm just glad that my date with Lance goes smoothly. This vacation is the best."

"That's something we agree on. I never did get a chance to get a holiday since my mum is busy with her princess duty."

"I know what you mean, Nyx. Being artist is quite busy as the princess's. I rarely get some holiday until today. I'm happy to be here."

"The feeling is mutual, Shiroi."

Jade Adventure nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Nothing is gonna ruin our vacation. I wish that the statue never ever delivers to the Manehattan Museum."

"Me too," Nyx said in agreement before sighed, "But we have to. There is no other way."

Jade Adventure sighed, "Don't remind me, Nyx."

Shiroi shrugged, "But you've gotta admit it. I enjoy it."

Twilight Sparkle and Applejack have their own relaxation chatting.

"Feeling relax now, Applejack?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

Applejack sighed, "It sure is. I really appreciate it, Twilight. But still..."

"Applejack, you really need to stop thinking about work for once and take a break. And maybe you should spent a night with Caramel."

"Hmm... Maybe..."

"I know you're taking your job and responsible serious, but this will only create the rift between you and Caramel. So, it's best that you should find a day to relax with him."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"Whatever it is, we're here to help you. We're friends."

"Thanks, Twi. I really appreciate it."

"Of course, you should appreciate it, Applejack; she is the Princess of Friendship and therefore she knows everything and it is unwise of you to question her much," The firm yet blunt voice exclaimed.

The girls yelped in surprise and shock. They looked up and found Sugarcoat was in front of them as she was leaned her back on the walls edge. The mare bowed in respect to the mares.

"Sugarcoat? What are you doing here?" Applejack asked in surprise.

"Isn't it obvious, Applejack?" Sugarcoat rubbed and patted her left pigtail gently, "I'm enjoying my hot spring after a long day of giving daily speech about rules and activities to the customers and guests, which proven to be most vital information to all for secure and safe, as well as being entertained. That is the responsibility of Head of Security and Deputy Captain of the ship."

Shiroi was dumbfound and shock, "Eh... What?"

"She means she's tired and taking a hot spring to relax," Nyx explained calmly.

Jade Adventure groaned a bit, "I sure wish that she could slow and short her talk."

"Jade! That's rude," Shiroi exclaimed in annoyance. She turned and looked at Sugarcoat, "Ms. Sugarcoat, Jade didn't mean it! We're sorry!"

Nyx nodded in concern, "Yeah. Some of us are not use to quick talker like you."

"It's understandable, and therefore you have no reason to be concern or fear me from unleashing my wrath and fury against your will," Sugarcoat said calmly yet quickly and bluntly, "I've seen, heard and dealt with this for quite many times. I hold no grudge against neither of you. You can relax and enjoy your hot spring."

Sugarcoat sighed calmly as she took a sip of her green tea. She then shown her concern and disappointed looks. Applejack noticed it.

"Is something wrong, Sugarcoat?" Applejack asked in concern, "You look upset and disappointed about it."

"What would you know, Applejack? You're just a farmer while I'm a soldier." Sugarcoat asked in annoyance.

"Really? A farmer who saved the Equestria for couple times especially got involved in Third Mystic War? I can tell that you keep on talking long and bluntly for no reason to hide your real problem. Am I right?"

"H-How?"

"I'm the Wielder of Element of Honesty. I know who tells a lie or truth. You're not good at both. Something really bothered you."

Sugarcoat sighed in defeat, "Well, when you put it that way, there is zero chances in defying your questions about my status report for too long." She cleared her throat before explained, "I hate this job a lot."

"Really? Why?"

"Whenever I explain about the safety rules, announcement and entertainment information; ponies tended to ignore me a lot. I feel being unappreciated and insulted by these ponies for making a mockery of my family's legacy. I will not accept it!"

"If you hate it so much, why did you come here in the first place?"

"Because of my father," Sugarcoat said in defeat and shame. Ponies looked at her in surprise and shock. She continued, "My adopted father - Strict Stalker is one of Seven Phoenix Generals. He's been expecting a lot from me. I cannot afford to fail him especially this mission he has assigned me to. And it is my duty is to secure and ensure that the Chaos Herald of Gluttony Statue to Manehattan no matter how long it takes, even though I may not like this job a lot."

Applejack hummed calmly, "I see. Maybe I can help you." Sugarcoat looked at her. She continued, "I think I know what's the problem, this has something to do with you."

"What's that supposed to be mean?"

"No offense, Sugarcoat. I think you make the speeches too long, too blunt and too boring for ponies to listen. That is why they ignored you often."

"And what do you suggest to solve this problem? Please do not try to embarrass me!"

And just before Applejack could talk, Twilight Sparkle pulled her away from Sugarcoat. They both have their own private chats.

"Applejack, may I remind you of why we are here?" Twilight Sparkle asked angrily yet gently. Applejack remained silent. She continued, "You were supposed to have vacation with Caramel while not trying to work!"

Applejack sighed in defeat, "I know, Twilight. But Sugarcoat need some help with her speech and getting some respect. I can't ignore it. She reminds me of me. So, I know what it feels like not wanting to let father down."

Twilight Sparkle sighed in defeat, "There's nothing I say is gonna change your mind."

"Nope. I'm sorry, Twilight. I really am."

"I'm not angry, Applejack. In fact, I'm gonna help you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We're friends," Twilight Sparkle smiled, "I'm gonna make sure that you and Caramel get some vacation."

Applejack chuckled a bit, "Yeah sure. That's good to hear." She turned and looked at Sugarcoat, "Sugarcoat, we're gonna help solve your speech problem. It's the promise."

"And we want to help too," Nyx volunteered. Shiroi and Jade Adventure nodded in agreement.

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "The more the merrier. We'll get the job done in time."

Sugarcoat smiled, "Thank you, my friends. Your assistance is appreciated, even though I'm actually against it so much because as the soldier-!" She was interrupted upon looking at Applejack's annoying looks. She cleared her throat, "I mean. I appreciated it."

Applejack smiled, "That's more like it."

* * *

At the boy's own hot springs; Shadow Dragon, Dragon Kick and Caramel were relaxing and enjoying their own tub after a long day especially checking on the vault.

Spike sighed happily, "Now this is life. The cruise has everything we want!"

Dragon Kick sighed, "I'm glad to get some relaxing."

"Yeah," Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement. He turned to worrisome Caramel, "So, how you and Applejack getting along in your vacation?"

Caramel sighed, "It's not bad. We did enjoy it much. But AJ still got long way to really say 'sorry' about forgetting my date for many times."

"Caramel, you really need to cool it. She's trying her best."

"I'm not very convinced, Shadow Dragon. Applejack really enjoy work than me. Why do I even date with her in the first place?"

"That's because you like her the way she is. Am I right?"

"I suppose so. She's beautiful and hardworking pony I ever met. And of course, she did love her family. So do I. But that doesn't excuse from the date."

"Look, Caramel. I feel upset about it too when Twilight Sparkle keeps forgetting about my date. But instead getting angry about it, I chose to help her in her duty as my date. It works well."

"So, you're saying that if AJ and I work together, it's still on date?"

"More or less. I'm pretty sure it'll work out. At least, I didn't argue with mine much."

"Well, it's better than nothing. Hopefully, AJ doesn't scream at my ears when I'm working on her farm."

Spike sighed, "That's a relief. I'd never thought you would stop this, Caramel."

"Well, I'm glad that the vault is still in safe hoof from danger." Dragon Kick said in relief, "Lelouch has no idea of what's happening now."

"There's one thing I don't get," Shadow Dragon said suspiciously and concernedly. Dragon Kick and Caramel turned and looked at him. He asked, "Why didn't Lelouch finish us off? He's clearly powerful ancient warrior. He could have finish us off. But he escaped."

Dragon Kick nodded in understanding, "True. But there is one good theory - he was imprisoned in stone, like the rest of them. So, his Chaos Power is not completely full. It'll take him a long time to re-energize them." He sighed in concern, "And to do that, he needed negative energy and source from everyone's emotion. Lucky for us, that rarely happens during our daily days."

"That means we're lucky to be alive," Caramel said in relief, "I hate to think about how powerful and dangerous he can be."

Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I don't even want to think about that. For now, we can relax..."

* * *

 _Midnight..._

At the cruise's cargo bay, the security ponies were lighting and flashing around the area. They have to make sure the area is secured. Unknown to them, one security pony approached to the vault. Through the dark smokes, his body slowly transformed into Kasai Songbird. As she chanted humbly and darkly, a swirling purplish swirling portal-like appeared close to the vault.

A familiar group emerged out from the portal. They were led by Lelocuh and Celtic. Kasai Songbird bowed down in respect before them.

"Well done, Sergeant Kasai Songbird," Lelouch said calmly, "You've adapted and blended well among these fools. They suspect nothing of you so far."

Kasai Songbird bowed down in respect, "I lived to serve, Lord Lelouch."

Lelouch looked around of his surroundings as he scoffed, "I hate to admit it. This was indeed interesting foolproof plan. But pitiful that I adapted to modern well."

Lelouch turned and gave a nodding to his demonic black soldiers. They all nodded firmly.

As his Demon Soldiers spread across the area, they stealthily and swiftly kill all of the security ponies by slicing throats, bashing heads, thrusting on hearts, suffocating them, break their limbs and snapped their heads.

With the area secured, Lelouch and his minions have gathered at the vault. The Chaos Herald of Melancholy looked at it thoroughly and cautiously.

"So Lelouch," Celtic asked curiously, "how do you intend to free him from his imprisonment?"

Lelouch smirked beneath his mask, "Don't worry. I have a plan."

"Tell me, Lelouch..." Celtic asked in amusement.

* * *

In the next morning, Shiroi Bai was walking across the cruise's deck while looking at the rising sun. She smiled a bit while looking at the sunrise. She sighed happily.

 ** _GROANED!_** Shiroi Bai yelped as she turned to the front. She found the sickly Lance Justicestrike was looking down on the sea. He yelped in shock as he sickly vomited into it. She quickly approached and checked on him.

"Lance, are you okay?" Shiroi Bai asked in concern. Lance Justicestrike groaned sickly while shaking his head. She sighed, "Where's the Talisman?"

Lance Justicestrike groaned, "I kinda left it behind on my bed."

"You were suppose to keep it with you. You know that you'll get seasick, no matter what kind of medicine you take!"

"Sorry. I guess I kinda forget about it."

"Lucky for you, I kept it close to me," The familiar voice exclaimed calmly. Both Lance Justicestrike and Shiroi Bai turned and found Nyx emerged from the cabin's door. She then passed Horse Talisman to Lance Justicestrike. She smiled, "Try not to forget about it again, big brother."

"Yeah sure..." Lance Justicestrike nodded sickly as he activated the talisman's healing power. He sighed in relief, "That's a relief. I need it."

Shiroi Bai smiled as she gave her boyfriend a nudge, "Good. Keep it with you for all time. Got it?"

Lance Justicestrike chuckled, "Yeah, sure. So, what's next?"

"Up for swimming?" Shiroi asked in amusement, "I could use some exercise."

Nyx giggled happily, "Me too."

Lance Justicestrike nodded, "I'm good too. Let's go now."

Lance Justicestrike, Shoroi Bai and Nyx headed off to the swimming pool area now. They found some ponies were swimming, splashing the water and chatting with each other including Spike drinking his soda while sitting down on his floater, and Jade Adventure was sunbathing. Three of them joined the fun as well.

* * *

General Rexstrike and five sailors were at the ship's command bridge. One was piloting on the ship's wheel. Other two were standing and guarding the door's entrance. Fourth pony monitored the ship's mainframe and control system. And fifth pony stayed close to General Rexstrike as they were checking and monitoring both ship and crew members.

"So far, so good." General Rexstrike said calmly, "Everything looks alright. Has the security team reported back?"

Lieutenant shook his head, "Not since this morning, sir. Think they overslept?"

"No. I don't think so." General Rexstrike shook his head, "These soldiers are from Northern Ma. They take their duty and responsibility serious, and never get slack off from it. Something's not right."

 ** _KNOCK!_** General Rexstrike and his soldiers turned to the door. And just before they could respond to it, the door got rammed out. General Rexstrike and his three soldiers ducked down while the pilot and security pony got hit by it. Four ponies looked up and found Lelouch entered the scene.

General Rexstrike got up at once. He armed and fired his Twin Gem Blasters at Lelouch, who took his Demon Rapier out in blocking and deflecting six blasts. The masked pony charged in and gave a swift slash on gem blasters before kicked the general to the broken door. Three Royal Guards were armed with their Gem Blasters in ready to fire, but instead they got hit and injured by the masked pony's swift slashes.

General Rexstrike recovered from the attack. As he was about to get up, he was pinned down by Lelouch's stepping on him to it. Celtic and Demon Soldiers entered the scene.

"The bridge is our control. Prepare for Phase II - Light and Darkness Clash. My brother will soon be awakened from his slumber."

* * *

"I cannot believe that you got us involved with this again," Caramel said in annoyance, "I thought we agree that-!"

Shadow Dragon interrupted, "Caramel, we have the talk from yesterday."

Caramel sighed in defeat, "Fine..."

Shadow Dragon and Caramel were helping Twilight Sparkle and Applejack in assisting Sugarcoat with her announcement speech for the cruise. They have thoroughly checked and rewrite the scripts into better version of them.

"It won't be long, I promised," Applejack said calmly, "Ready, Sugarcoat?"

"I am ready." Sugarcoat said firmly, "Am I saying correct?"

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Yes, you are. Now, just remember what we practice from yesterday and this morning. Follow and shorten the script with emotions."

Sugarcoat nodded as she took a deep breathe calmly. She looked at the mike while holding her script paper. She cleared her throat gently.

"Attention, passengers, this is Sugarcoat's speaking," Sugarcoat said calmly and gently, "We have special game announcement today - Buckball. If you're interested in it, please go to game section." She smiled before said happily, "And remember, this require three types - Earth Pony as Striker, Pegasus as Defender and Unicorn as Goalie."

Sugarcoat stopped while looking at her right monitor. Her friends joined in as well. They watched and watched until...

 ** _BEEP!_** Twilight Sparkle and her friends gasped in surprise and shock as they found more than 30 ponies arrived at the game area.

"I don't believe it," Sugarcoat said in surprise, "It works! This is unbelievable and surprisingly works. I'd never thought that the results I've been striving and working so hard to achieve has never ever been accomplish until today! And I'd never thought that shorten the script with emotions than reading it a long with bluntness has proven much more efficient and well effective. This is truly amazing. I really did it! My words of expression has never been better or prouder of it. I'm so proud of it!" She cleared her throat, "In my deepest of my heart and pride, I'm honored to say of this - thank you for providing some necessary assistance."

Caramel and Shadow Dragon looked surprise and confuse of Sugarcoat's sentences. Twilight Sparkle and Applejack giggled in amusement.

"She means she's happy and proud of it. She's thankful of our help," Applejack said calmly. She turned and looked at Caramel, "If not for you helping me out, this wouldn't happen."

Caramel sighed before smiled, "Well, I'm just glad to help out, so we can continue our date." He then looked at the pile of scripts. He chuckled, "I'm pretty sure we've cover everything here."

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "I couldn't agree more. I'm glad that you both finally get some quality time."

"Yeah. I told you it work!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in amusement while patted Caramel's back hard, "What do you have to say?"

Caramel sighed, "I guess you're right. I guess it's fun when you're work together as one."

"Well, either way, I'm relieved that you help me very much," Sugarcoat said calmly while taking the next script, "Enjoy your vacation, my friends. I'll take it from here."

And just before ponies could do anything, they heard beeping noise. They looked at the megaphone as they wondered of what's going on.

 _"This is General Rexstrike,"_ General Rexstrike said calmly and firmly yet hesitated through megaphone, _"I would like everyone gathered at the dinning hall at once. There's important meeting to discuss. This is not a drill. Move now."_

"So much for vacation," Twilight Sparkle remarked in disappointment, "Whatever it was, it won't be long."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "I sure hope so."

* * *

The ponies including Twilight Sparkle and all of her friends gathered at the dinning hall, waiting for General Rexstrike's arrival. However, the children weren't there while the general hasn't arrived here. This caused ponies to chat in concern about it.

"Hmm... I thought Nyx and others would be here," Twilight Sparkle said in concern. She then shrugged, "I guess he's still seasick. It might take a while for him and others to get here."

Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement, "Yeah. As long they stick together, they're fine."

"That's good to hear," Dragon Kick said in concern, "Because there's something off around here. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"What do you mean?" Caramel asked in concern.

Sugarcoat hummed suspiciously, "If I suspect correctly on what Dragon Kick has suspected, then that means I'm right about my theory and concerns. There's a high possibility of risks occurring the guards and the cruise that we're not aware of. But I could be wrong or correct, so-!" She was interrupted by Applejack's cleared throat. She sighed in defeat, "We could be in danger. The enemies could be here."

Shadow Dragon hummed in concern, "That's what I'm worry the most. Lelouch is here."

"Oh no..." Twilight Sparkle said in concern.

"How is that possible?" Applejack asked in concern, "We're in middle of the ocean!"

"Yes, we all are, Wielder of Element of Honesty," The gentle yet firm voice exclaimed.

 ** _POOF!_** The brief purplish smoke emerged from the ground, causing the ponies to gasp and cough heavily from inhaling them. As the smoke slowly dispersed, the ponies found themselves trapped within the cage with electrical lasers. Rexstrike and his remaining soldiers were unconsciousness but with the ponies. They all screamed and screeched in fear and concern. Lelouch and his Demon Soldiers were on the stage before them.

Shadow Dragon groaned, "Damn it! We've got trapped!"

"Indeed, you all are," Lelouch said in amusement. He smirked beneath his mask, "Did you really think that you could fool me so easily? Have you forgotten of who I am?"

Dragon Kick sighed in annoyance, "I can't believe that he adapted to the modern era so quickly. But how did you know about our plan?!"

"I have spies everywhere," Lelouch said confidently, "And I'm always one step ahead of everything. I am the best strategist among Chaos Heralds."

Shadow Dragon groaned in anger, "When we get out of this, we're gonna kick your ass out of this cruise for good!"

"Go on and try, Ronin," Lelouch said in amusement, "Now if you excuse me, I need to go and save my brother from his slumber." He turned to his three silver steel armored Demon Soldiers, "Make sure nopony gets in and out of here."

The three Demon Elite Guards nodded firmly as they headed to the cage on guard duty. Lelouch, Celtic and five soldiers marched out of the dinning hall as they're heading to the vault now.

Sugarcoat and Applejack charged and rammed at the electrical cage, causing them to get shock. Caramel and Twilight Sparkle three tables in vertical lines for Shadow Dragon and Dragon Kick to jump and climb over the cage. But unfortunately, Mystic Ponies got whacked and fell to the ground quickly and swiftly by the Demon Elite Guards for five times on four directions. Recovered from their unconsciousness, General Rexstrike and his soldiers armed and fired their Gem Blasters at it but it did not faze much...

General Rexstrike sighed, "It's impossible to escape now."

Caramel groaned in annoyance and anger, "Great! We're trapped now!"

"Tell me about it," Dragon Kick nodded in agreement, "Chaos Herald of Melancholy is really the 'Best Strategist' among the heralds. He thought up of everything. He has everyone here."

"Not everyone," Shadow Dragon said hopefully. His friends turned and looked at him. He smiled, "Lance, Nyx, Shiroi, Spike and Jade are still out there. They haven't got captured yet."

Twilight Sparkle sighed in relief, "That's good to hear about it." She shown her concern and scared looks, "But what if Lelouch did capture them? I don't think they're safe!"

Applejack gulped in concern, "We have to get out of here and find them! I hate to think what kind of torture he's gonna do to the young critters."

"Well, if you want to help them, we'd better think of a way of getting out of here now!" Sugarcoat exclaimed frantically while looking around of her surroundings, "By the looks of our surroundings, we don't have much of resources in attempts to escape or fighting with the Demon Elite Soldiers. They're quick and swift than ordinary soldiers."

"And not to mention, this cage," General Rexstrike said in concern while looking at it, "Its defense is definitely shocking and strong. No way out."

"We're not giving up yet!" Shadow Dragon said firmly.

General Rexstrike sighed in annoyance, "We're not, sir. We just need some thinking! But how?!"

Shadow Dragon groaned in concern, "We're wasting time!"

 ** _WHISTLED!_** Three Demon Elite Soldiers turned to their back as they found Lance Justicestrike armed with his Dual Blades while standing near to the entrance.

"Hey there," Lance Justicestrike greeted in amusement. Demon Elite Guards armed with their spears in ready to fight. He groaned sickly, "Really? No hello or something? You do know I'm still sick?"

Seeing how sick the Pegasus is, three Demon Elite Guards chuckled in amusement in thinking of how easy to deal with. They slowly approached Lance Justicestrike as they're already to kill him. Suddenly, the ground formed enlarging roundish shadow. Before they could do anything, they got slammed to death on the ground hard.

The ponies gasped in surprise and shock of what they were looking at - a fallen chandelier was on top of the Elite Guards. One of them is trying to get out of it. Lance Justicestrike sighed in relief as he approached and stabbed his Oathkeeper Blossoming Blade on the demon soldier to death. Shiroi Bai, Nyx, Jade Adventure and Spike entered the room at once.

Both Shiroi Bai and Jade Adventure approached to the cage's control panel. They were looking and searching for the right button.

Lance Justicestrike groaned sickly, "I thought that never work. I think I'm gonna be sick." He yelped in shock as his face turned in green, "Oh no! Not again!"

"Lance, catch!" Nyx called as she quickly threw a talisman to her older brother.

As Lance Justicestrike caught the talisman in time, his body began healing. The ponies were surprise and shock especially the angry Dragon Kick. The archaeologist knew what did Nyx gave to her older brother.

A brief moment for two girls searching and hitting the control panel's buttons, the cage's electrical defense got shut down. The ponies cheered in relief and happiness that they're freed. General Rexstrike, Sugarcoat and the soldiers gathered and armed their weapons while checking on their passengers.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends approached to the children at once. The Princess of Friendship and her boyfriend hugged three of hers while Shiroi Bai, Applejack and hers looked at the scene only. Dragon Kick turned and gave the glare at the sheepish Jade Adventure.

"Lance was seasick! It's the only way to stop him from getting seasick," Jade Adventure explained frantically, "And plus, it didn't fall into wrong hoof."

Dragon Kick sighed in annoyance, "We'll talk about this later. We need to stop Lelouch now!"

Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement, "I agree. By now, he's got it and escaped!"

"Then, we'd better go now!" Applejack said in concern.

Caramel groaned in anger, "Those monsters own me for ruining my vacation!"

"I'm coming too!" General Rexstrike and Sugarcoat called out.

Twilight Sparkle nodded in agreement before turned to the children, "I need you five stay here! Look after the passengers!"

Five children nodded in understanding. Twilight Sparkle and her team headed off at once to stop Lelouch and his minions before they could get the Chaos Herald of Gluttony statue...

* * *

At the vault, Lelouch and his minions stood firmly before the vault. The Chaos Herald of Melancholy smirked beneath his mask while wielding his Demon Rapier.

"It's time to free you from your slumber, my brother," Lelouch said calmly, "Nothing is going to interfere my plans now."

Sense impending danger from his back, Lelouch turned his back while holding his Demon Rapier in blocked the attacks by Shadow Dragon's Darkness Blade. Twilight Sparkle and her friends have arrived at the scene.

"So, we're now at climax?" Lelouch asked in amusement. He then chuckled, "I wonder who will win this act?"

Shadow Dragon groaned as he entered Super Mystic Form, "You'll find out, Chaos Herald!"

Lelouch quickly kicked Shadow Dragon off before charged in while swung his first strike. The Mystic Pony blocked and deflected it aside before thrust his at the Chaos Herald. Lelouch jumped and hovered over Shadow Dragon's back, impaling his Demon Rapier at the latter. Shadow Dragon ducked down while swiped his leg at Lelouch, who jumped and dodged the attacks for ten times before the latter got kicked by the former. Shadow Dragon got up as he swung his at Lelouch, who quickly blocked it. And just before Shadow Dragon could react to it, Lelouch unleashed Wind Push on him back. They both then swung their blades at each other while dodging the attacks for few times.

Twilight Sparkle and Applejack also entered their Rainbow Forms as they battled with Celtic. As they both charged at her, the witch smirked as she disappeared from sights. They looked around in finding her. But instead, they got hit by Dark Magic Orb from different direction for few times. They stayed close together in ready to attack, but instead, she appeared in-between as she gave twin kick on both. Both Twilight Sparkle and Applejack got up as they attacked Celtic, who fought back in self-defense.

General Rexstrike and his soldiers fired their Gem Blasters at the Demon Soldiers while ducking and dodging behind the crates. Sugarcoat used her pole in attacking them while blocking the attacks in swift and quick movement. Dragon Kick used his surroundings in self-defense against his enemies such as box for blocking and pushing, pole in attacking them, clothes in slapping them off and more. Caramel screamed in fear while running and dodging the obstacles, which knock and beat the enemies out.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends continued fighting with Lelouch and his minions. A sudden growling noise, causing everyone to stop at once. They slowly turned to the vault. Blackish and whitish lights clashing and flashing each other out through its keyhole and potholes.

"What the hay..." Applejack asked in shock and concern.

Sugarcoat gulped, "That can't be good..."

"Me too," Twilight Sparkle said in concern, "I don't like where this is going!"

Celtic smiled in relief, "Lelouch, he's awakening!"

"Yes... I can see it," Lelouch said in relief. He then laughed in amusement, "Awaken, Chaos Herald of Gluttony!"

 ** _BOOM!_** The vault exploded to pieces, with the black smokes. Everyone yelped in surprise as they covered themselves while braced the debris.

As the smoke slowly dispersed, they take a glimpse of what's left in it. They found a same creature, but no long made of stone but flesh and blood. His skin is dark greenish, his face looked innocent and chubby and he has no hair. The creature yawned loudly and wildly like a bear just awoken from his hibernation. Lelouch smirked as he approached the creature.

"It's worse..." Dragon Kick said in concern, "That statue is really Gluto's imprisonment!"

"Great. We've got two heralds to deal with now," Shadow Dragon groaned in annoyance.

Caramel gulped in concern, "So, Chaos Heralds eats Equestria and Mystic Ponies?"

General Rexstrike hissed, "I don't think I want to know now."

"Welcome to the Realm of Living, brother," Lelouch greeted charmingly, "You lose some weights."

Gluto yawned, "Hungry! Me hungry! Me sleep too long!" He growled a bit, "What's morning food now?"

"Mortals and Mystic shrimps especially our infamous guest," Lelouch said in amusement while looking at Twilight Sparkle and her friends. He smirked, "I think you can try that orange and yellow ponies. They're called Apple Caramel."

Gluto licked his lips while wiping his hands cleanly, "Yummy! Apple Caramel! I wanna all!"

"Get ready! Here comes the hungry demon!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in concern.

Gluto roared wildly and happily as he rammed straight at Twilight Sparkle and her friends. As they got pushed, he punched them one-by-one by high speed and strength. They all got knocked out.

Gluto laughed happily and amusingly as he turned to Applejack and Caramel, "I'm gonna enjoy this!" He grabbed and held both Applejack and Caramel up high. He licked his mouth, "I liked Apple Caramel! I loved sweets!"

Gluto opened his wide yet large mouths with thousands fangs and a long tongue-like. Both Applejack and Caramel yelped in shock and fear.

"You know when I say we need to spend more time together," Caramel said in concern while looking at Gluto. He screamed in fear, "This isn't what I have in mind!"

"I know. Apple Caramel?" Applejack asked in amusement, "Good name but hate being food!"

Gluto chuckled as he lowered and placed his hands of both Applejack and Caramel into his mouth. Twilight Sparkle and her friends struggled in getting out of the soldiers' grasps.

"Leave them alone now!"

Everyone turned to the entrance as they found five familiar children standing at the entrance. The latter armed and readied themselves for fighting.

"Oh! Chicken Nuggets!" Gluto chuckled in amusement, "I love chicken nuggets! Who wants to be my next meal?!"

Lance Justicestrike and his friends yelped in concern as they fell their backs to the ground hard. Horse Talisman dropped and rolled to the front of Chaos Heralds and their minions. The ancient demons gasped in shock and fear before screamed frantically upon looking at it. The ponies looked surprise of it.

"Not that! Any but that!" Gluto exclaimed in fear as he dropped Applejack and Caramel to the ground. He screamed as he hid behind of Lelouch, "Don't let it get closer to me! I don't wanna die!"

Lelouch groaned in anger, "Idiot! Stop pushing me! I also hate it!"

Celtic hissed, "What a weakling..."

Seeing the chance, Nyx grabbed and held the Horse Talisman in front. Chaos Heralds and their minions yelped and screamed in fear as they moved away slowly.

"What's the matter? Afraid to get sick?" Nyx asked in amusement as she held the glowing talisman, "Then, get healed!"

As Nyx pushed a stroke of the talisman to the front, it fired a stroke of multiple purple lights at Chaos Heralds and their minions. They all got blasted to the ground hard. They all moaned and groaned in pain while holding and rubbing their injuries off.

General Rexstrike asked in stun and shock"What the-?"

"Wow! I didn't know it can do that," Jade Adventure said in surprise.

"Yeah..." Shadow Dragon said in surprise, "I guess talisman doesn't mix well with ancient demons."

Dragon Kick hummed suspiciously, "Or maybe they're still too weak to fight back this kind of powers, not like the Demon Lords. They have been imprisoned in the stones for millennial years."

Lelouch groaned in pain, "We'll be back! I can promise you for that!"

As the dark purple smoke emerged from the ground, Lelouch and his allies disappeared within it. Twilight Sparkle and her friends slowly get up. Five children approached and helped them up. And at the same time, Nyx passed the talisman to Lance Justicestrike holding it.

"Wow, this is awesome," Lance Justicestrike remarked in surprise, "This talisman is so awesome."

Shiroi Bai nodded in agreement, "I agree. Glad to have it on our side."

"You okay, mummy?" Nyx asked in concern.

Twilight Sparkle smiled as she patted Nyx gently, "I'm fine. Thanks."

Spike sighed in relief, "Glad that everything is over now."

"Indeed, we're lucky to be alive now," Sugarcoat said in relief. She sighed in shame, "But we failed our mission. My father is not gonna be please of it."

"No, he's not," Applejack sighed as she patted Sugarcoat gently, "But what's more important thing is that we keep passengers safe and alive. Nothing bad has happen to them now."

"Maybe. But I have no purpose now."

"Well, I do need some help from my farm when I'm off for day off or taking date with Caramel. And I'm happy to hire you to work the Apple Family if you want it, partner. It's worth of everything."

After some thinking, Sugarcoat smiled in relief as she held and shook Applejack's hoof. Everyone sighed in relief that everything is fine at the end.

* * *

On the next day, the ponies were relaxing and enjoying their vacation and cruise for the rest of days. Nyx and Jade Adventure were playing and splashing water on each other. Lance Justicestrike was practicing his swimming together with Shiroi Bai while wearing the talisman necklace for healing his seasickness. Spike was sleeping and relaxing on his floater. Shadow Dragon, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Caramel and Dragon Kick were relaxing on the beach chairs while having their drinks and chats.

General Rexstrike and Sugarcoat arrived at the scene in checking on them.

"So, how's your vacation, everypony? I hope you enjoy it," Captain Rexstrike asked in amusement.

Caramel sighed, "Better. Now that we don't have work anymore. We can finally relax. And I can enjoy my date with AJ."

"Eeyup. Nothing ruin our day now," Applejack said in relief.

Shadow Dragon looked at General Rexstrike, "So, what's the leaders' reaction?"

"I hope they're not angry about the mission," Twilight Sparkle said in concern.

"Well, they're not, your highness" General Rexstrike said in concern. He smiled, "But they did agree one thing - they'll be ready for the Ancient Demons. We'll be ready with everything we've got especially we know their weaken states and weakness."

Dragon Kick sighed in relief, "That's a relief. One day, I would like to study and understand more about the Ancient Demons. They're very valuable artifacts. That could tells us more about its deep mythology and history. It might help us prepare more to fight them if they're awakened."

"That's good to know, Dr. Dragon Kick," Sugarcoat said in relief as she adjusted her glassed, "And of course, you're happy to know that my father finally approve my request for working under AJ from now on."

Applejack sighed, "That's good to hear, Sugarcoat. And welcome to your new job."

"Glad to be on aboard, ma'am," Sugarcoat saluted proudly, "So, what's next?"

"Just sit down and relax," Twilight Sparkle said calmly, "That's an order."

General Rexstrike smiled, "Yes, sir. I'm glad I have the lieutenant handle with the duty now."

Both General Rexstrike and Sugarcoat sat and laid down on their chairs to relax now. They all now relaxing and enjoying their vacation.

"That's one thing I don't get." Shadow Dragon said in concern. Everyone looked at him. He continued, "If Lelouch did recovered all of his brothers and sisters, what is next? They must have motive than just reuniting their family."

"Hmm... Good point," Dragon Kick said in concern, "And I don't think it's the world domination or conquest. It's something sinister and terrifying..."

* * *

Lelouch, Gluto and Celtic were on the top of ancient pyramid-like, where the demonic ancient altar-like placed on. They even found the man and elf were waiting at the area.

"Lucifer and Traptrick," Lelouch greeted calmly, "I've brought Gluto home. Still a few to find."

The man named Lucifer smirked, "Excellent. When our reunion is complete, we'll proceed to the next phase."

"Indeed. We must not fail him. He's depending on us." Traptrick nodded in agreement. He snarled a bit, "But we must keep an eye on Ronin, Light and their formidable allies. They pose a threat to us. We cannot afford interference from them."

Lelouch smirked, "Do not worry, Traptrick. Both my spies and Dark Mystic Ponies will occupy them as long as they can. After all, these modern ponies only focus on their present and future than the relic from the past. They have no idea of what happens next."

"Good to hear! Me happy than hungry," Gluto said in amusement.

Celtic sighed quietly as she sat in her praying position, "I hope you're ready for this, Kasai Songbird. You're very close to them. Keep them out of it. And do not let attachment blind you or forgotten of your mission..."

* * *

During the evening, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were enjoying their dinner while chatting with each other. As Shiroi was enjoying the moment with her smile, however, she secretly looked down yet sad and worry. Her face and mane slowly shown a brief transition into crimson colored face with a pinkish spiky mane and tail in ponytail style before returned to current state. She sighed quietly.

 _"I won't, Lady Celtic,"_ Kasai Songbird said quietly in mind, _"But... How much lies I have to fool my friends especially Lance? I loved him too much than fear of my powers now..."_

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Jackie Chan: Dragon Kick  
Johnny Young Bosch: Lelouch  
David Kaye: Caramel, Royal Guard Lieutenant, Various Soldiers  
Sienna Bohn: Sugarcoat

 **Minor Casts:**  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Kira Tozer: Nyx Midnight  
Stacey Chan: Jade Adventure  
Kate Higgins: Celtic  
Hayden Panettiere: Shiroi Bai/Kasai Songbird  
Dee Bradley Baker: General Rexstrike, Various Soldiers

 **Cameo:**  
Brad Grusnick: Gluto  
Michael Sinterniklaas: Lucifer  
Ian McDiarmid: Traptrick

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. Original **_Episode 10: Applejack's 'Day' Off_** is not very interesting. So, I removed it and replaced with new storyline, which is based on **_'Pleasure Cruise'_** from **_Jackie Chan Adventure_**.

2\. **_Gluto_** is based on **_Wyzen (Asura's Wrath) and Gluttony (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)_**.

3\. **_Lucifer_** is based on ** _Lucifer (Mythology) and Lucemon (Digimon)._**

4\. **_Traptrick_** is based on **_Darth Sidious (Star Wars) and Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda)_**.


	12. Ep 11: Flutter Brutter

**Episode 11: Flutter Brutter**

On Sunday's afternoon, Fluttershy was visiting her parents at their curved-shape resident of Cloudsdale. But she wasn't alone. Rainbow Dash and Terrorcreep were accompanying her. Three of them were having lunch with the parents of shy pony - a greenish Pegasus stallion with lightish pink in cream-like mane, small mustache and long tail and three clouds cutie mark worn the sweater while a pale orange Pegasus mare with curly gentle red mane and long tail, three flower cutie mark worn glasses and pearl necklace.

"We're so happy you could come have lunch with your father and me, Fluttershy." Mrs. Shy said gently yet softly. She then looked at Terrorcreep, "It's nice of you to bring your boyfriend here."

Mr. Shy nodded in agreement as he approached shook Terrorcreep's hoof gently, "It's quite an honor of meeting the Mystic Pony especially when one is the famous tactician to Dragon Strike Force."

"The honor is mine, Mr. Shy," Terrorcreep said calmly while shook Mr. Shy's hoof briefly.

As Mr. Shy and Terrorcreep departed from shaking hooves, Mrs. Shy brought the salad to the table.

Fluttershy smiled, "I'm so glad you asked."

"And it was super awesome of you to invite me too!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in relief. She sighed in tiresome, "Things have been so busy with the Wonderbolts especially training my reservist lately, it's great to get a chance to relax someplace quiet."

"That's exactly what I intend to do now that I've retired." Mr Shy said happily as he took his seat, "In fact, I converted the back house to showcase my cloud collection. I have my clouds, your mom has her flowers, you've got your animals, and your brother..."

Mr. Shy stopped as he had some deep thoughts. Fluttershy noticed it as she looked concern and worry. She hasn't heard of her brother since he left for college. She hoped he did it well on the school.

"Zephyr Breeze has his... interests." Mrs. Shy nervously laughed.

"I'll say! Remember when he was convinced square clouds were gonna be the next big thing?" Rainbow Dash laughed in amusement.

"He's matured a lot since then." Mrs. Shy said uneasily.

Mr. Shy gulped in concern, "Actually, it's funny you bring Zephyr up..."

Fluttershy looked closely at her parents' nervous yet worried looks with reluctant smiles. Her eyes slowly formed in shock and concern.

"Oh, no! Not again!" Fluttershy exclaimed in concern.

"It's just for a little while, dear." Mrs. Shy reassured calmly, "'Til he gets back on his hooves."

"What's she talking about?" Terrorcreep asked suspiciously.

Rainbow Dash gasped, "Wait, you don't mean—!"

"Guess who's home!"

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash yelped in concern. They turned to their back and found a pony standing on the entrance. He is a slim light green Pegasus with long legs and had a blond bun manesytle and long tail and his cutie mark is a feather with breeze symbol-like. He was holding a gym bag around his neck.

"That's right, big sis, it's your one and only favorite little brother, moi."

Fluttershy groaned in embarrassment yet softly as she lowered her head down. Mr and Mrs Shy smiled uneasily while waved to their son. Rainbow Dash was annoyed while looked away. Terrorcreep looked surprise yet annoyed of the mysterious pony.

"Who is this imbecile?" Terrorcreep demanded in annoyance.

"Trust me, TC. You're gonna hate him a lot." Rainbow Dash remarked dryly.

"Hi, Flutterbutter! How's the bestest big sister ever?" Zephyr Breeze exclaimed happily as he approached and hugged Fluttershy tightly and passionately. As he departed, he found his sister's shock and concern looks. He chuckled as he rubbed and patted her mane roughly, "Hey, where's the love? How about a little excitement to see your baby brother?"

Zephyr Breeze approached and gave the hug to his parents. Fluttershy gently brushed her mane in her proper state.

"I'm just surprised." Fluttershy answered calmly, "When you left, you said mane therapy was your calling."

"Oh, it is, sis, it is." Zephyr Breeze said in disappointment. He approached his older sister while touching and messing her mane, "You would not believe how much stress ponies hold in their manes. Everything gets limp and unmanageable. No offense, but brushing alone won't solve the problem especially when you're dealing with crazy customer, who really need some time out."

Suspecting something wrong, Fluttershy gently brushed her mane as she demanded, "What went wrong?"

"Nothing went wrong, per se. It's just the powers that be were so locked into their required styles, and you know me." Zephyr Breeze said unhappily as he shown the mane therapy book. He then shown his manikin head with messy yet ugly mane, "I've got my own style! And I think they were a little threatened.

Mr. Shy and Mrs. Shy looked shock and uncertainty of what they were looking at. Instead of frowning, they gave uneasily yet uncomfortable smiles.

"This is it," Terrorcreep took a glance at the manikin. He then chuckled a bit, "It's no wonder you quit like coward."

"Welllll, hello there, Mr Gothy." Zephyr Breeze greeted in amusement as he sat close to Terrorcreep, "And who you might be? Never seen you around. But I've gotta love your looks and costume! You're like a real vampire."

Terrorcreep groaned in annoyance, "Because I am the real one. My name is Terrorcreep. And I'm your older sister's boyfriend, insect."

Zephyr chuckled in amusement, "That's a good one. If you are one, I would love to tell you everything about my big sister especially I like the part that Fluttershy cry on her graduation ceremony from her flight school!"

"Zephyr Breeze!" Fluttershy exclaimed in annoyance and embarrassment.

"I can tell you," Zephyr Breeze said in amusement while holding Terrorcreep close to him, "We're gonna be best of the best pals of all! Am I right?"

Pushed Zephyr Breeze aside, Terrorcreep groaned and muttered, "I can tell you that I'm going to hate you a lot..."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Tell me about it."

"Welllll," Zephyr Breeze chuckled a bit as he moved his chair close to Rainbow Dash, "if it ain't Rainbows 'The Best Flyer There Ever Was' Dash!"

"Oh, this ought to be good." Rainbow Dash remarked flatly.

"Sorry, I shouldn't tease you. I know the whole super awesome flyer bit's just to impress me." Zephyr Breeze teased and remarked in amusement. Rainbow Dash neighed surprisingly and shockingly as she looked at him in shock. He smiled as he patted Rainbow Dash's hooves gently, "Still, thanks for showing up for my homecoming. It's, it's sweet."

"I kinda thought there'd be more ponies here. I mean, what about your party planner friend, um...Sprinkle Pie!" Zephyr Breeze said in amusement. He chuckled in amusement, "She could've turned this into a real house partay, am I right?" He then looked around of his surroundings, "I mean, this place could use it."

Fluttershy looked annoyed and angry with Zephyr Breeze's plans while both Mr. and Mrs Shy looked very uneasy and concern of it. Terrrorcreep glared at the slacking pony as he disliked the latter's disrespectful attitude to Shy Family. It reminded too much of his father's disrespectful to him and his mother a lot.

"When I get all my stuff back in here," Zephyr Breeze said in amusement, "you won't even remember what this boring old place looked like! Am I right, dad?"

Mr. Shy remained silent yet shock of what he just heard. Zephyr Breeze smiled as he headed to the front living room to begin his 'redecoration' of the house.

Fluttershy turned and looked at her parents as she whispered, "Um, Mom, Dad, can I talk to you for a second?"

Mr. and Mrs. Shy looked at each other in surprise and concern. They and Fluttershy moved to the back living room to have private chat. Terrorcreep hummed suspiciously as he decided to find out of what's going on.

Mrs. Shy sighed in concern, "What is it, honey?"

"I'm not so sure letting Zephyr move back home is a good idea." Fluttershy said in concern, "I know you both want to help, but don't you remember last time?"

"Zephyr's just trying to find his place, dear."

Fluttershy sighed, "I know. It just seems like his place always ends up being your place. And then he sort of makes you do everything for him!"

"Well, we may not be as bold as you, Fluttershy, but don't you worry." Mr. Shy said confidently yet softly, "We know how to stand up for ourselves."

Fluttershy looked unconvinced and concerned about her parents' confidence and dealing with Zephyr Breeze. And just before she could say anything, she pulled something from the ceiling down hard. Terrorcreep fell to the ground as he groaned and moaned in pain. The parents yelped in surprise and shock of what they just saw.

"You enjoy spying, don't you, Terrorcreep?" Fluttershy asked in annoyance.

"It's my job," Terrorcreep groaned painfully as he dusted his clothes off. He cleared hos throat, "But if you ask me, Mr and Mrs. Shy, I don't see any 'stand up for ourselves' in you both. You rarely did anything to your son."

"Terrorcreep..."

"It's the truth, He's's taking advantage of your parents. They need to do it now. Because if they don't, he's gonna be nothing but a useless cowardly slacker."

Fluttershy sighed, "I hate to admit. You're right about that."

Mr and Mrs Shy looked uncertain and concern of Terrorcreep's statement. They really want Zephyr Breeze to be a grown-up but they don't want to hurt his feeling because he's their son...

As they ended their private chats, four ponies headed back to front living room, where they found Rainbow Dash reading her Daring Do Book while Zephyr Breeze told his tale of 'tragic'. The athlete Pegasus was bored and annoyed by him a lot.

Rainbow Dash turned and looked at Fluttershy, "Zeph was just telling me all about the ins and outs of mane therapy school."

"It's all so political. I just could not take it!" Zephyr Breeze exaggerated 'unhappily'.

"Gee... What 'tragedy' you have in your life," Terrorcreep remarked in annoyance while rolled his eyes, "If that's even true..."

Fluttershy nodded in agreement, "Well, maybe if you stuck with it for more than a few weeks..."

"Sorry, sis, but when something's not the right fit, this pony's gotta fly!" Zephyr Breeze protested while placing his photo frame on the fireplace's top. He yawned as he approached his family, "Anyway, good talk, Rainbows. I am so touched you came to see me, really. I hate to deprive you of my presence, but this breeze needs his Z's."

"You know it's the middle of the day, right?" Rainbow Dash asked in annoyance, "And plus, it didn't bother Terrorcreep to sleep much because he's a vampire."

"I know." Zephyr Breeze said in amusement as he climbed the upstairs, "Siesta! I'm just gonna assume you made up my room the way I like it, right, Mom?" He stopped in midway to top as he turned to his father, "Oh, I almost forgot! All my stuff is out front. Wanna grab that for me, Pops?" He chuckled a bit, "Thanks."

Zephyr Breeze climbed up to his room. Both Mr. and Mrs. Shy remained silent about it. Terrorcreep was angered by Zephyr Breeze's laziness in taking advantages of his family.

Rainbow Dash sighed in annoyance, "Same old Zeph."

"That pony really needs to get out," Terrorcreep remarked silently.

* * *

The Pegasus Trio made their way back to Ponyville via flying. Fluttershy remained silent for the moment while Rainbow Dash and Terrorcreep looked concern of her.

"I know you weren't expecting to see your brother," Rainbow Dash said in concern, "but you've been kind of quiet, even for you."

"I'm sorry, but I am just so... so... peeved right now!" Fluttershy exclaimed in anger and annoyance. She gasped in realization as she turned and found mother pony covering the filly's ear while glaring at her. She gulped, "Excuse my language!"

"That was hardly a foul language," Terrorcreep said sarcastically and angrily, "That brother of yours is truly nuisance."

Fluttershy turned and looked at her boyfriend, "Terrorcreep, is there something bother you?"

"You seem to be angry at Zephyr a lot lately," Rainbow Dash added in, "I was just joking about you 'hating' him."

Terrorcreep narrowed his eyes while sighed in defeated yet anguish tone. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy have the feeling that he's gonna tell them his origins.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _1,800 years ago..._

 _In his colt age, Terrorcreep was playing his wooden toys for fun in his own room of small yet rich house-like. Myotis came and broke them to pieces before giving his own son a hard five slaps. As Terrorcreep struggled getting up, his own father dragged him out of his room by pulling ears tightly yet painfully._  
 _ **  
"Your brother's action to his own parents reminds me of my father,"** Terrorcreep narrated gently and softly yet angrily, **"How much abusive he did to me. How much I have hated him a lot. He ruined my childhood. He ruined my life."**_

 _In the study room, Myotis talked to young Terrorcreep about the expectation and wanted. The young colt refused, but only received more slaps and scoldings by his own father. No matter how many times Terrorcreep refused, his father continued harassing and beating him a lot. For few days have passed, the young Vampire Colt gave in._

 _Young Terrorcreep was forced to follow his father's teachings and lessons, but he even took a beatings and scolding when he makes some minor mistakes such as refused to end the criminal's life, interrogating the innocent, beating the ponies out for amusement or even being cruel and ruthless to everyone._

 _Nopony dare to befriend or go near to him or his father. It upset, saddened and angered him a lot. His hatred for Myotis grew._

 _ **"When I was a colt, my father has great expectation for me to be more ruthless and fearless as he is and my previous past life. I didn't want it but he forced me to do it. I have no choice but to obey. I was suffered by his harsh and cruel teachings, scoldings and beatings for my whole life."**_

 _As Terrorcreep continued and struggled with his studies; Lady Angel - a pinkish Pegasus with golden mane with purple and pink streaks, her cutie mark is golden angel with harp approached him. She helped and cared him a lot with pure gentle and compassion by giving him support, foods, drinks, motherly talk and encouragement._

 _Despite Myotis threatened her, Lady Angel refused and ignored him as she continued her supports and kindness to her son._

 _ **"But there is one pony, who has shown me kindness and compassion. Lady Angel gave me the love, hope and happiness. No matter how many threats and demands my father has, my mother refused him. I'd never forget that."**_

 _Terrorcreep was on his way to the Holy Temple. He stopped as he found the blazing temple and massacred ponies. He even found his father glaring yet smiling in amusement at the destruction while held his hoof on dead Lady Angel's head grounded. Myotis slowly turned and looked at his shocked and scared son. He smirked proudly as he approached his son._

 _As the Mystic Soldiers made their way to Holy Temple, Myotis groaned in defeat. He quickly transformed into his bat form. He escaped at once._

 _ **"One day, I've lost her in massacre from the Holy Temple. She was killed by my own father because he sees her nuisance and threat of raising me. My father was declared as the criminal. And he disappeared from everyone's sights and never be heard again."**_

 _After the incident, Terrorcreep became an orphan and lived inside cardboard box from the streets. He struggled with his life of finding food, drinks, money and even self-learning about education. Despite of that, he has something in his mind - revenge on his father._

 _ **"I became an orphan now. I struggled for my life while my hatred on my father keeps on growing. I want nothing but revenge on him for everything he has done to my life and my mother..."**_

 _ **Flashback End**_

* * *

In reality, both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were in shock yet pitiful and concern. Terrorcreep remained silent for the moment.

"TC, I'm really sorry to hear it," Rainbow Dash apologized.

Fluttershy nodded, "I've almost forgotten about it. But it's different from the last time you told me the story."

"I exaggerated some minor details because I was so focused of killing Myotis," Terrorcreep admitted in shame, "But one thing true about me, my mother was really a mortal before made as Vampire Pony. And I do have feelings for you."

"I know..." Fluttershy said calmly.

"Fluttershy, you can't let him taking advantage of you and your family! Do you realize that he's been using you all?"

"I know but he's my brother." Fluttershy sighed in concern, "and I love him."

"That maybe so." Terrorcreep narrowed his anger eyes while looking down on the ground, "But he's never learned to do anything for himself. I don't know why your parents keep letting him trot all over them!"

"You've made some point. What should I do to help them? I don't want to force them to be rough and nasty on Zephyr."

"As the older sister, you have to do what is necessary to get him be a stallion than a lazy coward. You need to stand up for them."

Fluttershy hummed thoughtfully, "You know, you're right!"

As the Pegasus Trio flying across the town, an Earth Pony with magenta mane and tail with pink and green stripes in ponytail, her Cutie Mark is a bow on pink heart shape with its another layer of cyan color spotted them on air.

"It's them..." The Earth Pony said in surprise. She cleared her throat as she called gently, "Hello! I'm calling you! Please, respond!" But the Pegasus could not hear as they're passing her by, this annoyed and irritated her a lot lately. She screamed, "COME BACK NOW!"

Rainbow Dash yelped as she stopped at once, causing both Fluttershy and Terrorcreep bumped onto her hard. They turned to their back and found an Earth Pony, waved at them.

"Oh no. Not her," Terrorcreep groaned in anger.

The Pegasus trio landed on the ground in greeting the new pony in town.

"Oh. Hello, can I help you?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

The Earth Pony smiled sweetly while asking, "Are you Fluttershy?"

"Uh, yes."

"I'm Sour Sweet. And I'd be honor to work with you in looking after the animals." Sour Sweet greeted and bowed sweetly. And just before Fluttershy could respond, she growled sourly, "Refuse me, I'll kill you!" She giggled sweetly, "Just kidding!" She groaned sourly, "Or am I?"

"Oh dear! That wasn't nice." Fluttershy exclaimed in shock and concern.

Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement, "Seriously, what's with being nice and nasty attitude of yours?"

"That's her two-faced personality. She shifted between her sour and sweet attitude, depends on her mood. And that is why she's called Sour Sweet," Terrorcreep said calmly yet sarcastically. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash turned and looked at him. He sighed, "I was her babysitter. She is Swordstruck's daughter and one of Sovereign Lion Kingdom's secret agents. She's one tough mare to get down easily. She's not easy to deal with."

Sour Sweet groaned in annoyance yet sourly, "Hey! I'm not that rough!"

"Wow. She must have given you the worse headache than Zephyr Breeze did to Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash remarked in amusement.

"I hate to imagine it." Fluttershy said in concern. She turned to Sour Sweet, "Um... Sour Sweet, why would you like to take this job? Shouldn't you be an agent to your place?"

Sour Sweet sighed in disappointment, "Let's say that I'm not happy with it lately."

"Mostly because of her father's arrogance and obnoxious attitude," Terrorcreep groaned in annoyance, "Can't say I'm surprised."

"Indeed," Sour Sweet nodded in agreement as she turned to Fluttershy while holding the latter's hooves, "Will you let me in?"

Fluttershy hummed in concern, "Are you sure? Taking the animals isn't easy as your previous job."

"I assure you that I can handle it. It's no big deal," Sour Sweet said calmly. She gave her nasty and sourly looks, "Unless they wanna piece of me!"

Pegasus Trio looked awkward while remained silent as they have sweat drop on their heads. They looked at each other while chatted in private for the moment about allowing Sour Sweet to work for Fluttershy. Aftermath, they turned and looked at her.

"You may help, Sour Sweet," Fluttershy said calmly and gently. Sour Sweet squealed happily. She cleared her throat, "On one condition - be gentle and kind to the animals. Don't rough them too much. They're not use to your attitude yet."

"Understood," Sour Sweet saluted softly yet gently. She then muttered sourly, "Those animals better not mess with us."

"Anyway, Rainbow Dash will take you to my cottage and see how you 'handle' with the animals," Fluttershy instructed calmly, "Terrorcreep and I need to check on my parents. I need to deal with my brother now."

Terrorcreep smiled in amusement, "That's the spirit."

As Fluttershy and Terrorcreep flew off to Shy Resident, Rainbow Dash approached and took Sour Sweet to shy Pegasus's cottage now.

"Okay, it looks I've gotta look after the newbie now," Rainbow Dash remarked in amusement.

"Just go easy on me, Ms. Dash. I won't hurt a fly," Sour Sweet said gently and nicely before spoke nastily, "Unless you wanna mess with me, I can really get nasty!"

"Chillax, Two Face," Rainbow Dash said in annoyance, "And just follow me..."

* * *

Both Fluttershy and Terrorcreep have arrived at the Shy Resident. As the shy Pegasus took a deep breath and released it, she approached the door and ready to knock.

 ** _SMASH!_** Both Pegasus yelped in surprise. They headed to the back house. They were horrified and shock of what they just saw. Mr Shy struggled in catching and casing the clouds into his glassed canister while his wife kept some to safety area. Zephyr Breeze continued threw some of them out of the showcase house.

"Zephyr Breeze!"

Zephyr Breeze emerged out from the entrance and found them, "Oh, hey, sis. Come to see me work my magic and turn this place from drab to fab, huh? Well, watch and learn!"

"Can't you see what you're doing?!" Terrorcreep demanded in anger.

"Yeah! I'm getting rid of this old stuff so I can turn the backhouse into my art studio! And I can also have my meditation patio here." Zephyr Breeze said arrogantly, "I've decided I'm gonna be a sculptor!"

"He was talking Mom's flowers," Fluttershy exclaimed in anger, "And Dad's been collecting his favorite bits of cloud from the factory since before you were born."

"The very best from every production run since my first day on the job." Mr Shy commented as he looked at his glassed case of cloud. He accidentally slipped and dropped it to the ground to crash. He sighed in upset, "But why hold onto the past really?"

Fluttershy glared at Zephyr Breeze, "You can't just fly in and change everything Mom and Dad have built here."

"But this is the only place big enough for my studio/meditation garden." Zephyr Breeze insisted in upset and disappointed tone. He turned and looked at his home's living room, "Ooh! Unless I do it in the living room!"

As Zephyr Breeze was making his way to the house, his tail was grabbed and held by Terrorcreep. The green Pegasus complained and demanded to be released, the Vampire Pegasus stubbornly refuse.

Fluttershy turned and looked at her saddened parents, "I know speaking up for yourself can be hard, believe me, but Zephyr will never stand on his own if he can lean on you."

Zephyr Breeze was in shock as he denied, "Don't be so dramatic, sis! Mom and Dad just wanna let me be me!" He turned and looked at his parents, "Right? I can do plenty on my own."

"I couldn't agree more," Terrorcreep remarked in annoyance as he released his bites, "It's time for a bird to leave its nest."

Fluttershy nodded, "He's right. Which is why you should move out."

"Oh. Well... I mean, I-I totally would, but..." Zephyr Breeze said nervously while sweating out. He turned and looked at his parents. He gave them his pleading puppy dog eyes, "I don't think that's what Mom and Dad want! It's not, is it?"

"Ehh..." Mrs. Shy was speechless and scared.

"You know we love you, son," Mr. Shy said in concern yet shame, "but your sister and her boyfriend have a point."

Zephyr Breeze was heartbroken by his parents' refusal. "Sure. I mean, I really just came back here to keep you guys company, but..." He sobbed tearfully as he approached to the house, "whatever's best for the family. I just... I just gotta grab a few essentials."

"And... y-you definitely have somewhere else to go?" Mrs. Shy asked in concern, "Maybe..."

"Don't," Terrorcreep denied while shaking his head to Shy Parents.

"Of course!" Zephyr Breeze exclaimed as he entered the house, "There's plenty of ponies who'd love for a little breeze to blow their way..."

Both the parents looked at each other sadly and heartbroken. Fluttershy looked ashamed of it. Terrorcreep remained cold and firm while glaring at the youngest member of Shy Family.

* * *

In the evening, Fluttershy and Terrorcreep made their way back to the cottage. They found it surprisingly that most of the animals were put to early sleep. They entered the house as they found Rainbow Dash and Sour Sweet were playing hoof-wrestling while Angel acted as referee. Unfortunately for the athletic pony, the Two-Faced pony unleashed full-powered in slammed her down hard. Angel blew her whistle in ending the game. The rabbit held Sour Sweet's right hoof up high as the winner.

"Ha! In your face!" Sour Sweet exclaimed proudly yet sourly. She cleared her throat as she spoke gently and softly, "I am the winner."

Rainbow Dash groaned in annoyance, "Beginner's luck."

"So, how did it go?" Fluttershy asked in concern, "She's not rough on them, is she?"

Terrorcreep nodded in agreement, "I have the feeling that it didn't go well."

"Well..." Rainbow Dash said uneasily as she recalled of what she and Sour Sweet been through of whole afternoon - Two-Faced Pony screamed in anger as she chased, scared and even beaten some animals to obey her after the failure of showing compassion. It scared her off. She chuckled uneasily, "Let's just say that she's not bad. Just need some training about being patient."

"I told you she's not easy to deal with," Terrorcreep remarked in amusement.

"So, did you manage to deal with Zeph?" Rainbow Dash asked in amusement. Terrorcreep told her about it. She looked concern and disturbed of it, "So... where's Zeph gonna go now?"

"I'm not sure." Fluttershy admitted as she gave the carrot to Angel, "Oh, I hope I did the right thing..."

"Don't bother of him much," Terrorcreep said calmly, "He doesn't cause much troubles to your family. He'll be fine."

"I'm with, TC. It's one hundred percent!" Rainbow Dash supported firmly.

"Hey, sis!" The familiar voice singsong happily. Everyone yelped in surprise and shock as they turned to their back. They found him standing on the entrance. He smirked, "Your new roomie's here!"

"Oh no..." Terrorcreep groaned in annoyance.

"Roomie?! Who is this joker?!" Sour Sweet demanded in annoyance.

Terrorcreep sighed, "Someone that is gonna give you a headache."

Rainbow Dash sighed, "Okay, maybe like seventy percent."

"You think?" Fluttershy asked in annoyance. She turned and glared at her younger brother, "Um, Zephyr. When Mom and Dad told you to find someplace else to live, I don't think they meant here."

"Well, it's not their house, so by definition, it's someplace else." Zephyr Breeze said in amusement. He turned and looked at Rainbow Dash, "Am I right, Rainbows?"

When he moved to Rainbow Dash's left, Zephyr Breeze surprisingly spotted Sour Sweet sat besides her. He whistled, "Hello beautiful." He then approached and sat close to her, "And who might you be, pretty angel of my dream?"

"What the heck?!" Rainbow Dash asked in shock before giving disgusted looks, "Oh no! This is not what I think he is doing!"

"I don't believe it," Terrorcreep said in shock while shaking his head.

"My name is Sour Sweet." Sour Sweet gave her lovely attractive eyes while showing kiss gesture, "I am Fluttershy's new but first employee. I really love you, my handsome prince charming."

Zephyr Breeze whistled in amazement. He made some kissing gesture as he leaned on Sour Sweet. The mare quickly jumped over him as she grabbed and held his hoof against on back. He yelped painfully and frantically.

Sour Sweet glared at him while snarling, "Don't even try to touch me, you little piece of trash!" She then kissed on his cheeks gently, "Understand?"

Sour Sweet pushed Zephyr Breeze off to the wall. As he moved away from the wall, he sees the stars spinning around his head while chuckled happily.

"What a mare!" Zephyr Breeze said in amusement, "I think she likes me!"

"This gonna gets ugly," Terrorcreep said in annoyance.

Rainbow Dash sighed in annoyance, "You know what? I totally forgot that I promised to help Pinkie Pie... sprinkle... something."

Rainbow Dash flew off in high speed, leaving three ponies to deal with Zephyr Breeze.

Fluttershy glared at Zephyr Breeze, "You said you had plenty of places to go!"

"Why do I have the feeling that you lied again," Terrorcreep said suspiciously.

Zephyr Breeze remained silent while showing and pretending 'uneasy' and 'concern' looks. Three ponies were annoyed by his looks.

Fluttershy sighed, "Fine. You can stay here—"

Zephyr Breeze interrupted as he hugged his older sister passionately, "You're the best! We're gonna have so much fun."

"On one condition." Fluttershy said firmly. Zephyr Breeze smiled and nodded in agreement. She placed her hoof on her younger brother's muzzle, "You have to get a job."

Zephyr Breeze gulped in concern as he put Fluttershy down, "Cracking the whip, huh?" He then patted his older sister's mane messy while remarked, "You always were kind of bossy."

"Zephyr Breeze..." Fluttershy gritted angrily through her teeth.

"Kidding! Get a job. Absolutely." Zephyr Breeze exclaimed frantically. As he was walking to the living room, he glanced and winked at Sour Sweet, "I'll see you later, baby..."

As Zephyr Breeze left, Sour Sweet muttered in annoyance, "In your dream, runt." She turned and glared at Fluttershy, "You could have just say 'get lost and never come back'! And I'm not gonna sleep with him!"

Terrorcreep nodded, "She's right. He's not doing exactly what you wanted. Someone needs to keep an eye on him."

"You're right about it," Fluttershy said in agreement before looking at her boyfriend slyly, "And I know who will keep an eye on him."

Sour Sweet giggled in amusement while looking at the Vampire Pony. Terrorcreep was confused yet he doesn't like it much.

* * *

At night time, Fluttershy and Sour Sweet slept in the shy Pegasus's bedroom while the boys slept in the guest's room. They both shared and sleep on one bed.

"I cannot believe it," Terrorcreep grumbled in annoyance, "How dare she do this to me?! What was she thinking?! This is unacceptable!"

"Do you mind, Gothy! I'm trying to sleep." Zephyr Breeze groaned in annoyance, "I just can't believe that my sister wouldn't let me sleep with my Beauty. I mean we're the peas in the same pot! We're meant to be together. I can imagine of how she and I sleep together-!"

"Don't you dare even think about that! I forbid you for that!"

"Wow, you're so overprotective of her, you know? What is she to you, buddy? Are you like her big bro or something?"

"You could say that, even though she can get into my nerve. Her father asked me to be her babysitter and taught her everything I know about the world. She's my responsibility."

"So, you don't mind me asking her out."

"No! Absolutely not! She doesn't even like you, you slacker!"

Zephyr Breeze chuckled in amusement, "Gothy, you have no idea. She kissed me! That's love! And I so in love with her now. I mean you and my big sis are together. So, why can't I?"

"That's different, Breeze," Terrorcreep remarked in annoyance, "You'd better do some serious job, or else I'd kill you."

"Buddy, you're so funny. I think you and I are seriously gonna be best buddies! I can feel the bond now. Can I kiss your forehead?"

"Why me..."

* * *

On the next day's morning, Fluttershy and her company woke up early and walking across the Ponyville Town in search of jobs for Zephyr Breeze to work on.

Zephyr Breeze yawned loudly, "Where are we goin' so early? You have no idea how bad morning sun is for your mane."

"That is very bad..." Sour Sweet remarked sarcastically while rolled her eyes in annoyance, "If that's really seriously the problem..."

"Remember how we talked about you getting a job?" Fluttershy asked in amusement.

Zephyr Breeze nodded lazily, "It was just yesterday, and it's totally on my to-do list, but you can't expect to find something befitting my awesomeness overnight."

Terrorcreep groaned and muttered in annoyance, "I swear I'm gonna kill this idiot!"

"I thought you might say that." Fluttershy remarked slyly, "So I did it for you."

"What?!" Zephyr Breeze asked in shock and concern.

Terrorcreep nodded in agreement, "That's right. We've prepared the jobs for you. So, don't try to weasel out, slacker."

Sour Sweet smirked in amusement, "Or else, we'll beat the crap out of ya, Zeph!"

"Oh boy..." Zephyr Breeze remarked in concern.

* * *

Fluttershy and her company spent whole afternoon in finding and getting the job for Zephyr Breeze to try and work. Terrorcreep was send to keep an eye on him while ensured him get to the work. Unfortunately he didn't do well, he only annoyed and angered the ponies of his laziness and slacking attitude.

Zephyr Breeze was supposed to help Rarity in dyeing the fabric with colors, but instead 'request' the animals to help and make a mess on Carousal Boutique. In Applejack's work, he was supposed to collect apples into the baskets, however he fell asleep on the job. He was supposed to help Pinkie Pie in baking some desserts and deliver them to the customers, yet he ate the foods instead while customers complained in anger. During Twilight Sparkle's employ, his job was to clean the window but he tricked Spike in doing it.

Blazefist and Laxtinct chased Zephyr Breeze off for making the recruits lazy and lose their discipline. He annoyed Shorty Thinking and Tailtech from giving wrong tools. He ruined Saber Dragoon's detective works such as finding clues or even solving the mystery. He made Icy's food even worse for everyone to eat. Aquastroke chased him fro ruining her workout and even try to kiss him. The worse he did for Shadow Dragon's request, he angered Dragoking to eat him when he was supposed to feed Dragoking fishes, not onions.

Terrorcreep was supposed to keep an eye on Zephyr Breeze but the slacker tricked and blinded Vampire Pony a lot by using cross stick, sunlight and garlic. This gave Zephyr Breeze a chance to make some excuses to get off from the job. And sometimes he likes to flirt Sour Sweet, which annoyed and make her to punch him a lot.

* * *

Fluttershy and her company were walking across the Ponyville Town. Fluttershy was upset and disappointed in her younger brother fro not doing his job serious. Sour Sweet was annoyed by Zephyr Breeze's nonstop flirting. Terrorcreep was angered and tempted to kill Zephyr Breeze for tricking and blinding him.

"That went well," Sour Sweet sarcastically remarked, "He didn't do anything about it. He's worthless. I don't know why she put up with him."

"You're very useless and lazy, Zephyr! You disappoint her greatly." Terrorcreep exclaimed in anger, "And not to mention, you used garlic on me! I hate it!"

"Aw, come on?! I thought you could use some break," Zephyr Breeze said uneasily. He turned and looked at Fluttershy, "I was doing my best! Really! I just want to make sure I do it right!"

Fluttershy groaned in anger as she turned and glared at Zephyr Breeze, "You didn't do it at all!"

"You maybe Fluttershy's brother but you're worthless and pathetic coward." Terrorcreep held Zephyr Breeze's neck tightly, "Always running away from the fight."

"Something tells me we're not gonna be good buddies, aren't we?" Zephyr Breeze asked in disappointment.

Terrorcreep shook his head in anger, "No, we're not."

"And to think I actually like you," Zephyr Breeze said in disappointment.

Terrorcreep groaned in annoyance, "Now I feel Shadow Dragon's, Saber's, Blaze's and Aqua's pain now. What a headache..."

"Well, I guarantee there won't be any fooling around on the next job." Fluttershy said calmly.

"Next job?!" Zephyr Breeze, Terrorcreep and Sour Sweet asked in shock.

"That's right! You're coming with me!" The familiar voice exclaimed proudly.

Everyone looked up as they found Rainbow Dash flew above the ponies.

"You don't have to come up with some excuse to hang out with me, Rainbows!" Zephyr Breeze said in amusement. He gasped in realization as he grabbed and held Sour Sweet close to him, "Can I take Sour Sweet with me? She's my sweetheart!"

Sour Sweet groaned in anger as she punched on Zephyr Breeze's guts, "Forget it!"

"I agree," Fluttershy said in agreement. Everyone looked surprise and shock as they turned and looked at her. She continued, "Zephyr Breeze has outsmarted Terrorcreep too many times. With Sour Sweet, he won't resist."

"Hey!" Terrorcreep groaned in anger, "I'd never be outsmarted by slacker!"

"You can't be serious!" Sour Sweet exclaimed in anger.

"Think of him as your punching bag," Rainbow Dash slyly whispered to Sour Sweet, which makes the latter smirked in amusement. She turned and glared at Zephyr Breeze, "We're going to Wonderbolts Headquarters. And I am gonna give you a job so simple and straightforward, not even you can weasel your way out of it! And the second you try, I'm gonna zap you with a storm cloud! Got it?!"

Sour Sweet smirked as she cracked her hooves, "Or me giving you some knuckle sandwich!"

"Oh, I got it." Zephyr Breeze said in amusement. He gave Sour Sweet a deep passionate kiss on lips, "I can already feel the electricity between us."

Sour Sweet screamed in anger and annoyance as she held and gave Zephyr Breeze some slaps. Everyone sighed in annoyance about Zephyr Breeze.

* * *

Fluttershy and Terrorcreep returned to the cottage as they cleaned some messes Zephyr Breeze and animals have make.

"And you really think this is gonna work," Terrorcreep asked in annoyance.

Fluttershy sighed, "I'm pretty sure it will. Sour Sweet will make sure he stayed put and work. If he doesn't, Rainbow Dash will help out."

Terrorcreep sighed, "I'm not worry about your slacking brother. It's what he's gonna do to her."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU! ZEPHYR BREEZE!"

"Let me go! You know I hate it!"

Terrorcreep and Fluttershy turned to their back and found Sour Sweet and Zephyr Breeze were rolling around and fighting with each other like cat-fight for the moment. Sour Sweet landed Zephyr Breeze to the ground hard. Both Terrorcreep and Fluttershy were in shock.

"What is going on?!" Terrrocreep demanded in anger.

"Zephyr Breeze! Did you just quit? Again?" Fluttershy demanded in anger. She turned and looked at Sour Sweet, "Did he flirt you again?!"

"Worse!" Sour Sweet exclaimed in anger as she held Zephyr Breeze up high, "He licked my lip and my tongue!"

"Zephyr! What were you thinking?!" Fluttershy demanded in anger, "You can't do that in public!"

"What?! I was trying to help. She got ice-cream on her lips. She's very sweet to ignore," Zephyr Breeze said in annoyance, "And besides, Rainbow Dash's crazy! Okay?! She expects me to do stuffs right when she asked me to do it! It's insane!"

"And you chose to run from it?" Terrorcreep asked in annoyance. He scoffed in annoyance, "You really are a coward."

Zephyr Breeze groaned, "What was I supposed to do?"

"Keep trying? Finish something for once?" Fluttershy said angrily, "Maybe that way, you'd actually find something you like to do!"

"That all sounds fine for your friends, but it's just not me."

"Then I'm sorry, Zephyr, but I don't think you can live here."

Zephyr Breeze was in shock and heartbroken. He sobbed tearfully and angrily, "Fine! I'll just go live in the woods like my foreponies before me!" He then packed all of his stuffs into his bag. He then approached to the entrance, "Guess the only breeze this zephyr can count on is his own!"

Both Terrorcreep and Sour Sweet remained silent while Fluttershy looked down in shame and sad. As Zephyr Breeze opened the door, he gasped in shock. He was looking at a silver Pegasus with a spiky brown mane and short tail and his Cutie Mark is a Five Flying Swords and Skull Symbol wore silver armor with purple scarfs, along with ten Mystic Soldiers in cyan medieval themed armors.

"You?!" The Mystic General exclaimed in shock and anger. He groaned as he summoned five flying swords out, "You imbecile, are under arrest for-!"

 ** _SLAMMED!_** Zephyr Breeze quickly brought more furniture, table and closets on the entrance. The Mystic Generals and soldiers cried and screamed in anger as they knocked and rammed very hard on the door. Three ponies looked shock and concern yet annoyed of what they saw. They approached and questioned him now.

"Was that my father?!" Sour Sweet demanded in anger.

"Why is General Swordstruck here?!" Terrorcreep gritted his fangs tightly, "What the hell did you do now, you slacker?!"

Zephyr Breeze chuckled uneasily, "Let's just say that there's another reason why I left mane therapy. I sort of make something a bit of mess for councilpony."

"You did what?!" Terrorcreep and Sour Sweet demanded in anger.

"OPEN UP NOW!" Swordstruck demanded in anger as he continued knocking the door hard, "YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!"

Fluttershy yelped in concern, "We have to get out of here first! To back door now!"

Everyone nodded in agreement as they headed to the kitchen's back door at once. They managed to sneak out and escaped the cottage while crawling on the ground. They even glanced at Swordstruck and his soldiers were occupied in ramming the door.

Terrorcreep groaned, "You are so dead, Zephyr Breeze!"

* * *

Managed to escape from Mystic Soldiers, Fluttershy and her company arrived at Ponyville Town. They have arrived at the central square. They all panted heavily.

"That was close," Zephyr Breeze commented in relief.

"We're not out yet," Terrorcreep said calmly yet darkly. He took a glance at the bridge, "I doubt Swordstruck is alone to come. More of them will be here soon."

"Wow, you seems to know them a lot."

"That's because I work for Sovereign Lion Nation as their strategist and tactician. And not to mention, Sour Sweet also works for them."

"That pony you met at the door is my dad." Sour Sweet said calmly and sweetly. She groaned in anger, "You must have angered him a lot now especially what you did to the councilpony!"

"It was just a little mistake," Zephyr Breeze said uneasily, "Yeesh. You ponies gotta relax and let it go for once."

Spotted more soldiers entering the town, Fluttershy gasped, "They're here!"

"Split up! That will mislead them to nowhere," Terrorcreep ordered firmly. He turned to Zephyr Breeze while showing his anger, "We are not done yet!"

Terrorcreep and Fluttershy headed of the left direction while Zephyr Breeze and Sour Sweet moved to the right. Swordstruck and Sovereign Lion Nation soldiers have arrived at the town square.

"He won't get away with this easily!" Swordstruck exclaimed in anger as he turned to his soldiers, "You four rendezvous with Rushstrike and Drillmap! Cut off the escape route! The rest of you follow me! We're gonna find and hunt him down within here for sure!"

Four soldiers headed off and meet up with Drillmap and Rushstrike. Swordstruck led six Mystic Soldiers across the town in searching and hunting down Zephyr Breeze. At the alley, both Sour Sweet and Zephyr Breeze watched the event while they worn the brown hooded cloak in disguise. They both sighed in relief.

Sour Sweet turned and glared at Zephyr Breeze, "You really done this time! Now, we're in troubles!"

"Trouble?" Zephyr Breeze asked in amusement. He scoffed, "Only trouble when you get caught!"

"Gotcha, you runt!"

A sudden grab on Zephyr Breeze, he faced his captor - Swordstruck. Sour Sweet yelped in concern as she's now facing at her father.

Zephyr Breeze gulped in fear, "Okay, I'm now in trouble!"

"Me too!" Sour Sweet remarked meekly and fearfully.

"I'll deal with you later, you little troublemaker," Swordstruck said angrily. He turned and faced at Zephyr Breeze, "And this time-!"

Rainbow Dash appeared from the back as she landed a bucket on Swordstruck's whole head. She then hit it very hard to shock and vibrate him hard. She then kicked him off. Both Fluttershy and Terrorcreep arrived at the scene in time.

"Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

Zephyr Breeze nodded as he held and hugged Sour Sweet tightly, "Yeah! Me and my sweetheart are safe from problems now. Thanks to Dash!" He yelped in pain when Sour Sweet punched on his chest hard. He groaned in pain, "Was that needed?!"

Rainbow Dash groaned, "Either way. Come on! Let's get out of here now!"

As Fluttershy and her company exited the alley, they bumped into a heavy and strong Mystic Soldier. The soldier swung his sword, causing everyone to dodge it. Sour Sweet pushed Fluttershy to left side, Zephyr Breeze ducked down while Terrorcreep and Rainbow Dash flocked up to the sky.

Mystic Soldier swung his sword at both Terrorcreep and Rainbow Dash. Zephyr Breeze held and dropped the basket on him at once. They then headed off at once.

Rainbow Dash: _Gotta keep,  
One jump ahead of the front line  
one swing ahead of the sword  
I help my friends from troubles  
and that's everything_

Fluttershy and her company continued ran into the market, where they found another Mystic Soldier blocking his way. He swung the giant axe on them. They luckily dodged down at once. They then crawled away to the pyramid of barrels. They then climbed to the top at once.

More Mystic Soldiers arrived and armed with their weapons. As one began climbing on the barrels, Sour Sweet smirked devilishly as she kicked one down.

Fluttershy yelped: _One jump ahead of the soldiers  
That's bad, and that's no joke_

Sour Sweet: _These guys don't think before they act_

The barrel knocked the soldier as both fell on the rest of his allies. They all groaned and moaned from minor injuries. They looked and glared at Fluttershy's company, who climbed to the top of scaffold.

Fluttershy and her company took a glance at Mystic Soldiers, who thrown fruits and foods at them. They dodged the attacks. Fluttershy sighed in relief. Zephyr Breeze chuckled uneasily while waved at the soldiers. Sour Sweet and Rainbow Dash make some funny faces at them. Terrorcreep groaned in annoyance while rolled his eyes.

Mystic Soldiers: _Worthless!  
Imbeciles!  
Cowards!  
Take that!_

Zephyr Breeze: _Just a little mistake, guys_

Spotting Mystic Soldiers armed with dangerous bladed weapons, Terrorcreep jumped and brought his friends down hard from getting speared and impaled. Managed to remove the bucket out, Swordstruck led his soldiers in shaking and vibrating the scaffold.

As Fluttershy and her friends held scaffold's pillars tightly, Terrorcreep quickly grabbed and thrown them one-by-one into a building. Upon entering into it, Terrorcreep grabbed and held Zephyr Breeze tight in ready to kill him.

Mystic Soldiers: _No more being nice, take him down, guys_

Terrorcreep: _I can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
I'm gonna kill you now, Breeze!_

Pinkie Pie: _Who?_

Fluttershy and her friends turned to the front. They found themselves at Mr and Mrs Cakes' room. They even found the angry Pinkie Pie rocking while feeding the crying babies.

Sour Sweet whistled innocently as she approached to the safe. She unlocked it in seconds as she quickly took some money into her bag. She was stopped by both Terrorcreep and Rainbow Dash, who glared at her. She groaned in annoyance as she put the stolen goods back into safe.

As Zephyr Breeze sneaked out of the room, he was blocked by Mr. and Mrs Cakes. They were armed with their broom and mop. As Zephyr Breeze greeted, they swung theirs at him. He luckily dodged down before giving them a dry glare.

Pinkie Pie: _Oh it's sad Zephyr Breeze's hit the bottom  
He's become a one-pony got more problems!_

Mr and Mrs Cake: _We'd blame parents  
Except he's the real slacker!_

Fluttershy and her friends quickly left the room while saying goodbyes to Cakes Family and Pinkie Pie. They flew out from Sugarcube Corner via ground floor entrance.

Fluttershy: _Gotta run from them!_

Rainbow Dash: _Gotta get him out!_

Terrorcreep and Sour Sweet: _Tell you all about it when we got the time!_

Drillmap, a dark tan brown Pegasus with a dark brown mane in ponytail and long tail nearby, he wore cyan Roman armor and his Cutie Mark is a Drilling Lance and Map, leading his squadron in search of Zephyr Breeze. They were passing by the crowds, who were watching Bulk Biceps showing off his muscles.

Terrorcreep, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Sour Sweet were hiding behind the crates. Zephyr Breeze hidden behind Bulk Biceps' back, mimicking the latter's muscle movement. Unfortunately, Bulk Biceps squatted down while showing off his muscle, causing Zephyr Breeze exposed in front of the public.

Just before Zephyr Breeze could react, Terrorcreep quickly grabbed him and headed off. The others followed them at once.

Zephyr Breeze: _One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom  
Next time gonna use crates to hide_

Drillmap gasped upon looking at Zephyr Breeze, "Hold your position!"

Drillmap quickly stopped at once, causing his soldiers to slam on him from the back, falling on the ground hard.

Fluttershy and her company were flying above the ponies. Rushstrike, a white Unicorn with a gentle short black mane and tail and his Cutie Mark is a Lightning Shaped with a long sword in horizontal wore a blue-white mixed suit with a cyan scarf, was leading his squadron in firing their tranquilizer darts at them but missed.

Fluttershy: _One jump ahead of the hit ponies  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think we'll take a stroll around the block_

As Rushstrike and his soldiers continued chasing after the flying Pegasus, they got their faces slammed on the walls hard.

At the jewel market, Sour Sweet was wearing her jewelries around her while wearing beautiful blue sea-like dress.

"Stop, thief!" Jewelry Shopkeeper exclaimed in anger as he grabbed the pearl tight while glared at nervous Sour Sweet, "Rotten brat!"

"Sour Sweet!" Terrorcreep exclaimed in annoyance as he grabbed and pulled Sour Sweet away from the shopkeeper.

Spotted his targets, Swordstruck exclaimed in anger, "GET THEM!"

Fluttershy and her group arrived at the small block, where they were surrounded and blocked by three generals and soldiers of Sovereign Lion Nation. The soldiers armed and aimed the bladed weapons while cornering them to the house.

Fluttershy: _Let's not be too hasty_

The resident's door was opened as the fat pony emerged. She gasped in surprise as she grabbed and held Zephyr Breeze. She gave him an attractive looks, which makes him uneasy and nervous. Everyone looks shock yet disgusted of the scene.

Fat Pony: _Still I think he's rather tasty_

Escaped the fat pony, he rolled to the center with his friends as they're now surrounded by angry Mystic Soldiers.

Zephyr Breeze: _Gotta run from you!  
Gotta get us out!  
Otherwise we'd get along_

Mystic Soldiers: _WRONG!_

Mystic Soldiers quickly jumped and attacked Fluttershy and her friends at once. They were all covered in dusty smoke. As it slowly dispersed, Mystic Soldiers were all knocked out. Mistaken their targets, they were holding and apprehending each other tightly. Swordstruck groaned in pain as he looked up and found Fluttershy and her friends were running away from them.

Swordstruck groaned, "GET THEM!"

Fluttershy and her friends continued running until they came across the entertainer performing walking on burning charcoal floor. The Pegasus flew over him. Focused on chasing after targets, Mystic Ponies ran through the burning charcoal floor, causing them to scream in pain.

Fluttershy and her friends passed the entertainer, who was about to put the sword through his throat for ponies to watch. Seeing a chance, Zephyr Breeze grabbed and armed it at the front of Mystic Soldiers. The soldiers quickly stopped as they screamed in fear.

"He's got the sword!"

Zephyr Breeze chuckled as he swung the sword, "That's right! I got the sword in my hoof! I'm not afraid to use it."

Rushstrike groaned in annoyance as he unsheathed his sword out, "You imbeciles! We've all got the swords!"

"Draw your weapons now!" Drillmap exclaimed in anger as he armed with his drilling lance-like.

Mystic Soldiers awed in realization and amazement. They quickly unsheathed their swords and spears out while smirked devilishly.

"So, who's laughing now?" Swordstruck asked in amusement.

"On second thought," Zephyr Breeze chuckled uneasily as he put the sword down, "Gotta run now!"

Regrouped with his friends, Zephyr Breeze and his friends continued running away from Swordstruck and Drillmap's squadron. They stopped at once upon looking at Rushstrike and his team coming from the front. As both sides coming and charging close to them, Terrorcreep quickly and swiftly led them flying to the top. Both sides clashed, rammed and knocked each other off like bowling ball hit the bowling pins.

Fluttershy and her group arrived on the other side of Ponyville Town Hall square. They all quickly headed off but all of their exits have been blocked.

Fluttershy: _One jump ahead of the hoof beats_

Mystic Soldiers: _WORTHLESS!_

Rainbow Dash: _One hop ahead of the hump_

Mystic Soldiers: _IMBECILES!_

Fluttershy and her friends quickly entered the town hall. They climbed up the stairs to top, but blocked by Swordstruck, Drillmap and Rushstrike. The generals were about to swing their blades but missed as Zephyr Breeze quickly pushed and moved them inside the room. Fluttershy and her friends quickly locked it tight.

Sour Sweet: _One trick ahead of disaster_

Mystic Soldiers: _COWARDS!_

Zephyr Breeze: _They're quick, but we're much faster_

Mystic Soldiers: _Take that!_

Mystic Generals and soldiers gathered at the room as they knocked and rammed it hard for few times. As they were about to give last ram, the door was quickly opened by Fluttershy and Zephyr Breeze. As they bashed in, they got slipped by black inks by Rainbow Dash and Sour Sweet. Terrorcreep opened the window as all of Mystic Soldiers thrown out of it.

Terrorcreep: _Here goes, better throw my hoof in,  
Wish you happy landin',  
All you gotta do is jump!_

Three generals and soldiers screamed and panicked in fear as they fell and dive straight into fertilizer wagon, owned by Lilly, Daisy and Rose. As Mystic Soldiers groaned and moaned in pain, three girls were in shock, upset and pained in looking at the mess.

"It's ruined! Our fertilizer is a mess!" Daisy exclaimed in upset.

Lilly sobbed frantically, "This is a total disaster!"

Rose screamed, "The horror! Oh, the horror!"

Fluttershy and her friends watched everything from the town hall's top floor. Zephyr Breeze laughed in amusement, causing everyone to turn and glare at him.

"We're still not out yet," Terrorcreep said dryly, "We have to go now before Sovereign Lion Nation learned of this."

"Too late, General. You've disappoint me," The voice said darkly and firmly.

Terrorcreep gasped in concern. He turned to his back as he found two ponies stood before him - Scar Brilliance, a dark cyan Unicorn with a short curly brown mane in a bun shape and a short tail worn an eagle shaped patch-like on his right eye and a demonic armor of Chinese-Roman mixed-like and his Cutie Mark is rapier, falcon shape and book; and Arthur Warfate, a lightish cyan Unicorn stallion who had a light brown gentle curly mane and tail and his Cutie Mark is a scimitar with 'Jin' in Chinese word, worn an armor with a cyan long coat and a long cyan scarf.

"Oh no!" Terrorcreep said in concern.

"Sorry, Terrorcreep," Arthur Warfate said disappointingly and shamefully, "You brought yourself into this."

And just before Terrorcreep and his friends could do anything, Scar Brilliance slammed his rapier down hard in summoning the Prison Quake Strike in trapping them at once. They groaned in annoyance while struggled in getting out of the prison. Both Scar Brilliance and Arthur Warfate approached with ease to their prisoners.

"This is where the part you say 'you're under arrest for helping the fugitive. So don't try to resist, buddy'," Rainbow Dash asked in annoyance. "That is so classic."

Sour Sweet nodded dryly, "And not to mention that we're gonna thrown into prison!"

Arthur Warfate sighed, "Always jump into wrong conclusion. No wonder our father complains about modern days."

"Either way, we're here for Zephyr Breeze only," Scar Brilliance said firmly as he turned and looked at Terrorcreep, "You and your friends are pardoned. I don't know why you do it but I don't care. Do not come interrupt our mission again, unless you have a reason."

"Mr. Scar, please! Zephyr Breeze is my brother!" Fluttershy exclaimed in concern.

Scar Brilliance scoffed, "Even so, he must face the consequence for ruined our father's mane. I can assure you that his punishment will not be pleasant."

"Don't you think we've gone overboard? I know he did wrong but-!" Arthur Warfate said in concern and uncertainty before Scar Brilliance glared at him. He groaned, "Why do I even bother? Sorry. Orders are orders. He's coming with us."

Scar Brilliance deactivated his Prison Quake Strike on the trapped Zephyr Breeze. The green Pegasus quivered and shivered in fear and worry.

"NO! You can't!" Zephyr Breeze exclaimed in fear and concern. Scar Brilliance approached and apprehended him. He screamed in fear, "Aw come on! You can't do this! Please! Prison ruined my feature! It's not good health!"

"Get use to it, Breeze," Scar Brilliance said dryly, "Coz it's your new home now."

Arthur Warfate nodded, "Come on, Zeph. Father wants to meet you again."

"Sis! Please!" Zephyr Breeze cried and pleaded in fear as both Scar Brilliance and Arthur Warfate dragged and moved him out. He screamed, "Don't let them take me! Pllleeeeassseeeee!"

Fluttershy was in shock and pain while watching her younger brother taken out of the room by Scar Brilliance and Arthur Warfate. She pouredn tears out from her eyes. Her friends and even Terrorcreep remained silent as there was nothing they could do for Zephyr Breeze now.

Terrorcreep chopped down the Prison Quake Strike roots as quickly and hard as he can make. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Sour Sweet also helped by pushing the roots out. A few minutes, they broke free from the prison. They all panted heavily in exhaustion. They all sat down in relaxing and calming down for a while.

"We have to help Zephyr Breeze," Fluttershy said in concern, "I can't bear to see him in prison!"

Sour Sweet scoffed, "He's not worth it, Fluttershy. Your brother got us into the trouble. Why should we bother?"

"I have to side with Sour Sweet," Rainbow Dash admitted in concern. She spotted Fluttershy being guilty and shame, "Come on, Fluttershy. He knows that doing something for Mystic Ponies is no jokes. And look what he got us into?"

"She's right, Fluttershy. We're lucky that Lord Scar and Lord Arthur pardoned us for now. Your brother must face his punishment."

"I guess so. But..." Fluttershy sighed in defeat, "he's still my brother. I need to help him, even if it means making me to take all the punishment Zephyr had!"

Terrorcreep, Rainbow Dash and Sour Sweet were in shock yet stunned by Fluttershy's determination and kindness. However, they're not surprise of it since they knew her. Once she set it on mind, she'll do it by gently or anger. Despite of how they hate Zephyr Breeze and his slacking attitude, they all reluctantly nodded to help her.

* * *

At the giant iron Chinese Prison-like, Zephyr Breeze was trapped within the small cage of small cell. He has shackles chained with heavy ball on hooves around him. He groaned and grunted in pain, upset and annoyance. He even called the guards that he wants drink and food, but he received no response.

Zephyr Breeze groaned in annoyance, "What's a pony got to do to get something to eat and drink?! I'm hungry and thirsty!"

"Oh, is that so?" Mystic Soldier #1 asked in amusement.

Mystic Soldier #2 held the bucket of water, "Then, drink this, imbecile!"

Mystic Soldier #2 poured the bucket of water on Zephyr Breeze. He was all wet and soaked. He grunted before screamed in anger as he banged and rammed on the bars with bare hooves with all his might and strength. In his last attempt, he rammed straight at the cage with his headbutt. He got knocked out. The soldiers laughed amusingly at him.

Terrorcreep and his friends entered the cell. They saw the event. They approached the Mystic Soldiers.

"I supposed the prison is much more amusing when you're in there," Terrorcreep asked dryly. Mystic Soldiers turned and looked at him in fear and concern. He continued, "Don't you think?"

"General Terrorcreep! You're here?" Mystic Solider #1 asked in shock and concern, "Wh-what brings you here?!"

Mystic Soldier #2 nodded in concern, "Nopony is allowed to come in, sir!"

"I've given permission to visit him," Terrorcreep answered darkly, "Now leave us."

Mystic Soldiers nodded firmly as they quickly left the cells. Terrorcreep and his friends approached Zephyr Breeze's cage. She knocked the cage's bar gently. Her younger brother looked up and glanced at her in surprise.

Zephyr Breeze gasped, "Fluttershy! Hey! I was just, um, cozying up in my sleeping bag! Ready to call it an early night!" He put a blanket over him while pretending yawned tiredly, "Such an exhausting day, y'know?"

"It's noon, genius..." Sour Sweet remarked in annoyance.

"You know me! Siesta..." Zephyr Breeze said uneasily. Fluttershy and her friends remained skeptical and annoyed by him. He sighed in defeat, "I can't do this. I can't do anything except making everyone angry at me."

Passing Fluttershy held and patted Zephyr Breeze's head, "Zephyr, you're smart and talented. You could do anything if you just tried!"

"And what if I give everything I have and still fail? Honestly, I think it's better not to try at all."

"But then you won't ever do anything." Rainbow Dash said.

"Technically, he did try to cut Mystic Councilpony's mane," Sour Sweet added amusingly and sweetly. Everyone glared at her. She cleared her throat, "I mean... Try again?"

Zephyr Breeze sighed, "I don't expect you two to understand. I mean, when have you ever failed? You've literally helped save Equestria, like, a dozen times."

"You're such an idiot, Breeze," Terrorcreep said in annoyance, "Nopony is perfect."

Fluttershy nodded in agreement, "And I was worried that I'd fail every time! Sometimes you have to do things, even though you might fail."

"But failing is the worst!"

"And quitting doesn't feel much better, does it?"

"No."

"So here's the deal: You can come back with me," Fluttershy said calmly, "but you have to do exactly what I say. No exceptions."

After some thinking, Zephyr Breeze sighed in defeat, "I will literally do anything you ask me if it means I don't have to stay here." Fluttershy and her friends smiled in relief. He cleared his throat, "There's one problem - how do I get out of here?"

Terrorcreep smirked, "I've make some deals with Mystic Councilpony Cunning Fury for your release, but on one condition."

Zephyr Breeze groaned, "I've got a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Terrorcreep, Sour Sweet and Zephyr Breeze were at the throne chamber. They were standing before Mystic Councilpony of Earth and his allies - Scar Brilliance, Arthur Warfate, Swordstruck, Rushstrike and Drillmap. The councilpony was a lighted white Unicorn with short messy yet bad cut and ruined mane and tail and his Cutie Mark is a Demonic Fan and Brush, worn in cyan Imperial Robe.

"Hey there, Cunning Fury? Long time no see," Zephyr Breeze said nervously.

"Charming..." Cunning Fury said sarcastically, "I haven't forgotten of what you did to my mane! I'm almost lose my temper."

Scar Brilliance nodded, "I couldn't agree more."

Terrorcreep cleared his throat, "Lords, remember the agreement we have made."

Cunning Fury groaned in annoyance, "Very well. I will honor that agreement if he's succeeded. But if Zephyr fail his mission, he won't be the only pony to have his head off."

Rainbow Dash gulped in concern, "Is he including us?"

Fluttershy nodded firmly, "Yes, Rainbow Dash. We placed our lives in Zephyr's hoof to do it."

"Oh no!" Sour Sweet screamed sweetly, "Now I'm scared! What would we do?"

"At least, I have you, Sweetie Cuddly Pie." Zephyr Breeze said sadly while hugging Sour Sweet. He turned and looked at her, "How about a kiss before your Romeo meets his end?"

Sour Sweet groaned sourly as she pushed Zephyr Breeze back, "Back off. Don't call me that again!"

"Your mission is simple," Cunning Fury said firmly, "Make my perfect mane wig! That is all I ask. Do not fail your family."

Rainbow Dash snickered in amusement, "Yeah. He wouldn't want himself to be bald forever!"

"I heard that!" Cunning Fury exclaimed in annoyance as he fired his Lightning Strikes at Rainbow Dash's flanks hard. He cleared his throat, "Make preparation to make my wig!"

"We'll make sure he practice before we could begin the work," Terrorcreep said calmly.

"No, Terrorcreep. I want him to do it now.

"But my lord-!"

"No more practices. No more delays. I want it done by tonight! Failures will not be acceptable! You wouldn't want your friends to lose their heads, now would you?"

Terrorcreep sighed, "No, sir. I'll make sure that happens."

Fluttershy gulped, "Are you sure, Terrorcreep?"

"We don't have a choice," Terrorcreep said dryly, "I already take this risk. Your brother has to do it. Now or never."

Fluttershy sighed, "I guess so."

Rainbow Dash turned and glared at Zephyr Breeze, "Better do it well, buddy."

Sour Sweet grabbed and held Zephyr Breeze, "Or I'll have your head, runt!"

Zephyr Breeze gulped in concern, "Mummy!"

* * *

Fluttershy and her friends were at the salon chamber. All of the salon tools were set and prepared on the table, including the head manikin. She turned and looked at Zephyr Breeze.

Terrorcreep sighed, "Alright. This is it. No turning back."

"Okay, you know what you have to do, right?" Fluttershy asked.

"Beg for help, then quit when I get frustrated." Zephyr Breeze answered in amusement. His sister and friends gave the glare at him. He yelped, "Just kidding! Total opposite of that. Got it. No losing heads!"

"We're gonna die," Sour Sweet remarked sourly.

Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement, "You think he can do it?

Fluttershy and her friends turned and looked at Zephyr Breeze, who approached to the table. He looked at both manikin and tools. He looked nervous and scared while quivered and shivered in fear. Fluttershy approached and encouraged her brother to do it, and even her reluctant friends joined in. Fluttershy gave the manestyle book while pointed at the one Cunning Fury wanted.

Fluttershy: _Everypony has times in their lives  
When their hearts are filled with doubt_

Zephyr Breeze: _Frustration builds up inside  
And it makes you want to shout_

Rainbow Dash: _But if you just take that first step  
The next one will appear  
_  
Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash: _And you find you can walk, then run  
Then fly...!  
Into the stratosphere_

Sour Sweet: _You've got to give it your best  
So you can pass the test  
Give it everything that you've got_

Terrorcreep: _And we know you can win  
You just have to begin  
Have to give it your very best shot_

As Zephyr Breeze grabbed the comb in ready to brush, he quivered in nervous and fear while sweating. He groaned in defeat as he dropped them. As he was about to turn and leave, he was blocked but encouraged and supported by his sister and friends.

Zephyr Breeze: _There are times when you want to give up  
When you think that you can't go on_

Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Sour Sweet and Terrorcreep:  
 _But if you fight through with all of your might  
You will find that you can't go wrong  
That you could do it all along_

As his friends continued singing and supporting him, Zephyr Breeze returned to the manikin. He began working on his mane therapy.

Fluttershy and Terrorcreep: _Everypony has times in their lives  
When their hearts are filled with doubt_

Rainbow Dash and Sour Sweet: _But if you just give it your all  
You'll start to work it out_

Zephyr Breeze: _And I know I can't give up too soon  
Get myself in the zone  
And I find I can walk, then run_

Despite the difficulty and struggles he had with the mane therapy, Zephyr Breeze refused to give up because his friends are counting on him for their lives and his freedom. Their singing of encouragement and supports gave him confidence and hope to overcome it.

Everyone: _Then fly...!_

Zephyr Breeze: _I can do it on my own_

Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Terrorcreep and Sour Sweet:  
 _You can do it on your own_

Three hours have passed, Zephyr Breeze has completed his mission - a clean and perfect blond gentle mane wig.

Zephyr Breeze: _I can do it on my own  
I can do it on my own_

Zephyr Breeze looked at his new perfect wig. He gasped happily while his friends smiled in relief and happy.

"I did it! I actually finished something! By myself!" Zephyr Breeze exclaimed happily.

Rainbow Dash nodded, "And it looks exactly like it's supposed to."

Sour Sweet jumped and hugged Zephyr Breeze, "Way to go, handsome!" She then kissed Zephyr Breeze's lips passionately sweetly, "Marry me, my prince! I love you!"

"Really?!" Zephyr Breeze asked in surprise.

"NO! I'm lucky to be alive!" Sour Sweet exclaimed in anger, "So, don't you ever pull this stunt again! Or else, I will have your head! Understand?!"

Zephyr Breeze smiled awkwardly, "Yes, ma'am!"

"I knew you could do it, Zephyr." Fluttershy said happily.

"I didn't!" Zephyr Breeze exclaimed in amusement. He then smiled, "But I do now. Thanks for believing in me, sis."

As both siblings hugged, Fluttershy smiled, "That's what big sisters are for."

As the siblings departed from hugging, Zephyr Breeze turned and looked at Terrorcreep. He passed the wig to the Vampire Pony.

"I believe your boss need this," Zephyr Breeze said in amusement, "Thanks for saving my life."

"I didn't do it for you, Zephyr." Terrorcreep said dryly. He turned and looked at Fluttershy. He smiled happily, "I did it for her. And you're lucky that the risk I take worth the troubles."

"Yeah. But we're friends and bros, right?"

"Yeah, for now. Just don't piss me off again. But for now, let's deal with the Mystic Councilpony now."

* * *

At the throne chamber, Terrorcreep passed the wig to Cunning Fury to try while his friends remained silent and bowed down. Cunning Fury placed the wig on his head. He then looked at the mirror as he observed of how good the wig is. Everyone remained silent and watched at it.

"Well done," Cunning Fury smiled calmly, "You have averted the crisis. Be lucky that I do not lose my temper now. You may dismissed. Don't you dare ever set your hoof here again, Zephyr Breeze."

Terrorcreep and his friends bowed in respect. They turned and were about to leave the chamber. They were stopped and blocked by Swordstruck.

"What do you want, old pony?!" Sour Sweet demanded in annoyance.

"Nothing..." Swordstruck said sternly, "Except of how much disappointed you are to me! You chose to work for Fluttershy than me! How foolish and pathetic you are!"

"It's my choice! I make my own!"

"You don't get to decide because I decide what is right for you! And what you did is unacceptable and disappointed! You're pathetic, Sour Sweet. My daughter is soft and weak. You know I'm right! I'm always right!"

Sour Sweet looked down in shame and pain. Zephyr Breeze was annoyed and angered by it. He turned and pushed Swordstruck hard.

"Hey, back off, old pony!" Zephyr Breeze exclaimed in anger, "Why don't you leave her alone?!"

Swordstruck groaned in anger, "How dare you?! Do you know who I am?!"

"Yeah, I do. You're the most jerkiest father I ever met! You've got lots of nerve of talking bad about your daughter! And nopony decides her decision! You hear me!"

"What do you know about her?! She's a warrior, not a sweet and kindhearted brat like shy brat!"

"Don't you dare talk to my sister that way! Sour Sweet maybe a tough girl, but she got a heart, unlike you!"

Everyone was surprise and shock of what they just heard and saw. Zephyr Breeze was standing up for Sour Sweet.

"You're right about one thing," Swordstruck said darkly. He then grabbed Zephyr Breeze by neck, "Unlike her, I don't play nice. Prepare to die, you mutt!"

"Back off!" Sour Sweet exclaimed as she gave the punch on Swordstruck's chest, "You better watch it, old man!"

Swordstruck groaned in pain, "H-How dare you?! Do you know who I am?! Why are you even helping this weakling slacker?!"

"I know. But I decide my own decision. And above all, Zephyr Breeze is not a slacker. He's my friend." Sour Sweet said firmly, "And no one talks to him like that! So, I suggest you shut up before I kick your ass. Got it?"

"You will regret this!"

"Whatever. See ya, old pony."

Sour Sweet gave another punch on Swordstruck's face, knocking him out of conscious. Fluttershy and her friends then headed off at once. They all going home now.

"Thanks, Zephyr Breeze," Sour Sweet thanked happily, "I owe you one."

Zephyr Breeze smiled, "No problem. We're buddies. But you give a big kiss. I considered it even."

Fluttershy, Terrorcreep and Rainbow Dash groaned in annoyance. Sour Sweet smiled as she grabbed and held Zephyr Breeze tight to her. She gave him a long passionate kiss while he kissed her back.

Rainbow Dash groaned, "You've gotta be kidding me..."

* * *

Next month later, Fluttershy and her friends were having dinner at Shy Family's resident. They enjoyed it very much.

"Thanks for dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Shy!" Rainbow Dash thanked happily, "Ha! It was great as usual."

Mrs. Shy smiled, "Thank you, dear, for not giving up on Zephyr. After all these years of pining for him, it must be so satisfying to see him on the right track."

"Actually, he likes Sour Sweet," Rainbow Dash corrected, "Not me."

"Have you heard from Zephyr? Is he doing well?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

Terrorcreep nodded, "And he'd better stay out of trouble especially from Sovereign Lion Nation."

"No troubles at all, Terrorcreep," Mr. Shy reassured, "I tell you, he's a brand new pony! So full of drive and determination."

"I hardly believe that," Terrorcreep remarked sarcastically.

"Guess who graduated from mane therapy training?" The familiar voice exclaimed proudly.

Everyone turned to the entrance as they found Sour Sweet and Zephyr Breeze dressed in his graduation suit, entered the area.

"He is," Sour Sweet smiled happily and sweetly as she held Zephyr Breeze's hoof, "He sure is especially when he has a friend."

"Girlfriend, Sweetie Pie," Zephyr Breeze corrected. Sour Sweet gave the annoying glare at him. He chuckled uneasily, "But friend is good. One day, you'll be my girlfriend."

"Hah, awesome!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

"Congratulations, son!" Mr. Shy congratulated his son.

Mrs. Shy hugged Zephyr Breeze, "You look so handsome!"

"I'm so proud of you, Zephyr." Fluttershy said calmly and happily. She turned and found Terrorcreep silent and annoyed. She nudged his chest, "Don't you have something to say?"

Terrorcreep sighed, "Good job. At least, you didn't make a big mess again."

"No, I didn't. But it was only a matter of time before they recognized my true genius! Thanks to my connection with Cunning Fury!" Zephyr Breeze bragged. Everyone but Shy Parents glared at him. He chuckled in amusement as he hugged both Fluttershy and Terrorcreep, "But actually doing the work probably helped, and I wouldn't have if it weren't for you or your boyfriend."

Departed from hugging, Fluttershy smiled, "Oh, I just gave you some encouragement. You did this on your own."

Terrorcreep nodded, "Your sister is right. You took a big risk of saving our lives. Just make sure you keep your determination and hardworking up and running."

"And honestly, right now I feel like I can do anything..." Zephyr Breeze said proudly, "except find a place. I can still crash here for a few days, right?"

Everyone except Terrorcreep remained quiet while looking awkward and amusing. They all smiled at his statement.

Terrorcrep groaned in annoyance, "No way I'm gonna sleep with him again!"

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy  
Matthew Mercer: Terrorcreep  
Ryan Beil: Zephyr Breeze  
Sharon Alexander: Sour Sweet  
Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash

 **Minor Casts:**  
David Godfrey: Mr. Shy  
Colleen Winton: Mrs. Shy  
Quinton Flynn: Swordstruck, Mystic Soldier #1  
Kyle Hubert: Cunning Fury, Mystic Soldier #2  
Josh Grelle: Scar Brilliance  
Kaiji Tang: Arthur Warfate

 **Cameo:**  
Christopher Sabat: Drillmap  
Keith Silverstein: Rushstrike  
Shannon Chan Kent: Pinkie Pie's Singing Voice  
Brian Drummond: Mr. Cake  
Tabitha St. Germain: Mrs. Cake

 **Author's Notes:**  
1) **_'One Jump Ahead'_** is based on **'One Jump Ahead'** from **'Aladdin (1992)'**.

2) This story also served as part of **_JusSonic's MLP Universe_** as well but more to the original episode and Fluttershy and Sour Sweet have met from **_'Five New Arrivals'_**.

3) Zephyr Breeze and Sour Sweet relationship is based on **_Miroku and Sango's relationship from Inuyasha_**. It's hilarious and interesting to write about them.


	13. Ep 12: Spice Up Your Life

**Episode 12: Spice Up Your Life**

Twilight Sparkle and her friends have been gathered at the Council Chamber for specific meeting, including Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer, Nyx Midnight, Lance Justicestrike and Spike. Mane Six were seated while the rest stood and looked at the event.

"As you've all probably noticed," Twilight Sparkle said calmly while looking at the cutie map table, "it's been quite some time since the map has sent us on a mission of friendship."

"Yeah!" Spike exclaimed as he looked at the empty table while knocking it gently, "Ever since Starlight messed with it to go back in time and try to change history!"

"Wait?! What?!" Sunset Shimmer asked in surprise as she turned and looked at the nervous Starlight Glimmer, "Why would you do that?"

Starlight Glimmer giggled uneasily, "Personal but stupid revenge on Twilight Sparkle and her friends for ruined my happiness of equality and without cutie marks."

"Wow. Sounds personal and stupid. No offense."

"None taken. I'll get use to it."

Twilight Sparkle sighed in annoyance while levitating Spike back, "Yes. Since then." She smiled as she turned to both of her students, "But, as part of their studies, Starlight and Sunset have been assisting me. And together, we think we've come up with a spell that can get it working again!"

The ponies cheered happily in hearing what Twilight Sparkle has said. The cutie map table will function while back solving friendship problems.

"Now without further ado..."

As their horns glowed in three colors; Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer launched their combining magical spells of forming the energy sphere-like. It fired all of six chairs' cutie marks. They then glowed brightly before shined its bright light on the table.

Briefly the shine light dispersed, the holographic map of both Equestria and Mystic Realm appeared before the ponies. They all awed and gasped in surprise upon looking at it. They're back in business.

However...

"Fluttershy and Twilight in Appleloosa! No, Rarity and Fluttershy in the Golden Jade Palace! No, me and Rainbow Dash in Las Pegasus! No, me and Twilight in Frozen Iceland! No, Rainbow Dash and Twilight in Yakyakistan! No, Applejack and Rainbow Dash in Phoenix Fireland! No, Twilight and Twilight in Twilight's castle! Oh No, Five of us in Crystal Empire?!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed frantically yet shock as she and her friends witnessed six cutie marks popping out and disappearing across both realms few times.

"Was this suppose to happen?" Sunset Shimmer asked in surprise.

Starlight Glimmer shrugged, "I have no idea. This never have happened before when I use Time Spell."

"Don't worry, it'll be brief. After all, it's been shut down quite a while after our crazy time travelling experience," Twilight Sparkle said calmly. She gasped upon seeing random cutie marks stopped as four cutie marks appeared and whirled around in searching for the location. She smiled, "Speak of the Mystic, it stopped. Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Both me and Applejack are left out."

Pinkie Pie squealed happily, "Ooh! I hope it's some faraway place that nopony has gone before!"

Rarity chuckled nervously, Well, maybe not too far away. An adventure somewhere that has modern conveniences would be preferable." She gasped upon looking at hers and Pinkie's landed on familiar place, "Canterlot! This is wonderful! I can check the boutique! Perhaps there'll be some social events that we can attend!" She again gasped, "I'll have to pack extra outfits! What will I wear?!"

Pinkie Pie rolled her eyes while smiled, "Y'know, some ponies get excited about the silliest things."

"What about us?" Rainbow Dash asked in annoyance. She gasped in shock upon looking at the forest of various trees at Mystic Realm. She groaned, "What the heck?! Everfree Forest?! But there's nothing there."

"Actually, that's Elvish Forestland," Twilight Sparkle corrected, "Unlike Everfree Forest, this land is governed by Mystic Councilpony of Wood. And above all, they're peacekeepers and negotiators to ensure peace, prosperity and harmony to all nation."

Fluttershy sighed, "That's nice. At least, I don't have to go to dangerous and scary places again especially two clans fighting with each other. I hope they have animals. I love them so much."

Rainbow Dash groaned in annoyance, "Gimme a break..."

* * *

An hour later, Ponyville Express was making its way to Canterlot. Upon arriving to the area, ponies emerged from it including Rarity and Pinkie Pie. They both began walking across the city while looking around of it.

Rarity sighed happily, "Now then, as far as finding a friendship problem, I suggest we start at the castle and begin to question the proper—"

"Oh, Rarity, you don't find a friendship problem," Pinkie Pie interrupted, "It finds you. We just need to go with the flow, and eventually, kablam! We get friendship problem'd right between the eyes."

"Well, this is a team effort, so if you feel we should go with the flow, then with the flow we shall go. But where's the flow saying we should go?"

"You know Canterlot. What do you think we should do?"

"Hm. Take your pick. Culture, couture, cuisine!"

 ** _GROWL!_** Rarity looked at Pinkie Pie, who has a rumbling stomach. The party pony smiled embarrassingly.

"Oh, my. Well, it sounds like your stomach is saying we should flow towards some lunch?" Rarity asked calmly. Pinkie Pie smiled and nodded slowly. She smiled, "I know just where to go."

An hour later, Rarity guided and led Pinkie Pie to a row of restaurants, where ponies were eating within. Some ponies were chatting on the streets.

"Restaurant Row," Rarity introduced calmly, "the absolute best place for fine dining in all of Equestria!"

Pinkie Pie awed in amazement while looking at the restaurants, "Ooh, so many choices! Where should we go? This one? That one? Those ones?"

"Any establishments that have this –" Rarity said calmly as she pointed at the restaurant's board that has three black-hooves printed, "the three-hoof rating."

"Um, whose hooves?"

"Why, Zesty Gourmand, the Queen of Cuisine. When it comes to food, she is the ultimate authority in Canterlot and thus all Equestria. She judges a restaurant on cuisine, decor, and presentation. Without her approval, a restaurant simply cannot survive."

"What's so important about her approval?"

"Zesty grew up around fine dining, and everypony hangs on her every word when it comes to cuisine."

"Wow! Then the food here must be amazing!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in amazement, "Lead the way, partner!"

Rarity smiled as she led Pinkie Pie into the first restauarant. They both waited for their food. The waiter arrived with food. He placed it before them before removed food cover dome whole revealed perfect fancy-like food. Rarity was amazed while Pinkie Pie surprised and disappointed.

Rarity gasped, "Oh, my! Such presentation." She took a bite on food before yelped in surprise before showing her nervous looks, "Ah. Yes. Very nice..."

As Pinkie Pie took a bite of her threes, she gulped of them all before yelped in disgust, "Maybe, I'm not in the mood for..." She whispered to Rarity, "whatever this is. Can we try someplace else?"

Rarity shrugged as she took Pinkie Pie to a few restaurants for her to try. Unfortunately, she was disgusted and dissatisfied with the fancy food she ate. They were terrible for her to eat. They were now outside of restaurant.

"Maybe instead of trusting somepony else's hooves," Pinkie Pie said uneasily, "I should pick the next place?"

Rarity sighed in annoyance while rolled her eyes, "Very well."

 _ **BOOM-BAM-BOOM-BAM-BOOM!**_ Rarity yelped in shock while Pinkie Pie squealed in surprise. They searched and looked around for the sources of music. It led them straight to the small alley, where they saw ponies gathered around a pink unicorn with long spiky greenish mane and tail with streaks of light and brighter green while her cutie mark was five lemon patterns who was playing axe guitar and using her magical transparent image-like of loudspeaker.

Rarity groaned as she covered her ears tight, "What in the world?!"

Pinkie Pie whistled, "Wow! She's good as DJ-Pon3."

The mysterious unicorn make a hard spin on the disc from her small DJ Jockery Player before levitated the microphone up. She then began singing.

Unicorn: _Come on  
You get the dragon ride out front  
Coolest styles, every horseshoe, every color_

Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you that everyone really likes about

Who would of thought that a mare like me  
Would be awesome as a superstar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that  
It's the best of both worlds

Ponies cheered wildly and happily. The unicorn raised her hoof up high while whistled loudly and wildly. Pinkie Pie squealed wildly and happily. Rarity rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" The unicorn exclaimed in Elvis Presley style. She cleared her throat as she threw flyers up high for ponies to grab, "Thanks for the love, dude and dudette! If you wanna more of awesome songs, come to Tasty Treat! You're gonna love them a lot! Of course, we're gonna need your supports to make it have more ratings!"

Took a glance on the advertisement flyers for the moment, they all chatted and shown their irritated and disappointed looks. They all threw the flyers up or trashed it down to the ground hard. They all left the alley at once. The unicorn groaned in disappointment and upset.

"Aw, come on!" The unicorn exclaimed in annoyance, "You dudes don't know what you're missing now! You're gonna regret it! You hear me?!"

But no one listens or cares, making the unicorn groaned before falling her back on the ground. Both Rarity and Pinkie Pie looked at each other before nodded. They approached and checked on her. She looked at them.

"What do ya want?" The unicorn asked in annoyance.

Pinkie Pie smiled, "I just wanna say that you're so amazing and awesome in singing and rock'n'rolling! That is cool! What's your name, DJ?" She smiled and squealed happily, "Can you do singing?"

Lemon Zest smirked as she singsong in rhythm while playing her axe guitar, _"What's my name?! What's my name?! The name's Lemon coz I loved yellow and it's a lemon! It rhymed wildly, dude! And believe me, I am so wild rhymed girl! Why do they do call me 'Zest'? I gives the best of the best songs of the world! Woohoo! Yeah, baby!"_

Pinkie Pie whistled, "That is so awesome, Zest. You cool as DJ Pon-3! I'm Pinkie Pie. This is my friend, Rarity."

"Thanks, Pinky," Lemon Zest said proudly, "And you're awesome too!"

Rarity sighed while shaking her head in annoyance. She took a flyer while looking at it. She hummed calmly, "What is this? I'd never seen this before."

"Well. It's called 'Tasty Treat'," Lemon Zest explained calmly yet happily, "They've got some awesome and coolest 'real' food! And best of all, they're way better than any fancy-smancy foods from any same restaurants."

"Really?!" Pinkie Pie asked in shock and surprise.

Lemon Zest nodded, "Yup! You can smell them! You can taste them! And best of all, these things got the flavors! They're the real food, man!"

Looking at the flyer thoroughly, Rarity looked uncertainty and concern, "Are you sure they're good? From the look of this flyer, it's very... rustic. And if I recall correctly, this restaurant hasn't even been rated."

"So what, Drama Queen?" Lemon Zest asked in annoyance before scoffed, "It's not the ratings that counts, it's the taste, dudettes!"

Pinkie Pie sighed in relief, "Thank goodness! Think you can lead us to it? I'm still hungry."

"Be my guess," Lemon Zest exclaimed as she put her axe guitar and DJ Disc Player into a large guitar case, "Let me pack this up!"

As she finished her packing, Lemon Zest guided and led both Pinkie Pie and Rarity into a narrowed yet long alley to 'Tasty Treats'.

* * *

Arriving at the end of alley, three ponies stood before a large block-like restaurant in Indian Style. She then led them inside the restaurant. Both Pinkie Pie and Rarity found it very different than any fancy restaurant they have gone through - its theme is mostly Indian with curtains, wooden chairs and sofas with pillows and wooden round table.

"Are we sure they're open?" Rarity asked uneasily.

Pinkie Pie sniffed the scent deeply before smiled, "Mmmm. It smells open."

"Hope you like it. And believe this is better," Lemon Zest said confidently, "Now I've gotta get back to work. I've got some crowds to catch. No way this restaurant is gonna closed!"

As Lemon Zest left the building, both Rarity and Pinkie Pie looked around of this place. They found two familiar ponies were seated, waiting for food. The girls approached and took their seats close to their allies.

Rarity gasped, "Saber? Shadow Dragon? What are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Shadow Dragon asked in surprise.

"We're hungry. We're looking for real food," Pinkie Pie explained before showing her disgusted looks, "not that fancy smancy one. Is this place good?"

"Is this place good?! Is this place good?! Are you kidding me?!" Saber Dragoon asked in squeaky tone. He squeaked wildly, "It's the best one! And believe me! You're gonna love it!"

Ace giggled as he emerged from Saber Dragoon's bag before cheered wildly and happily. He even swung the number #1 flag wildly.

Shadow Dragon groaned, "I hate spicy food."

Saber Dragoon cleared his throat before said normally, "You've always hated spice foods. Me, my cousins and uncle can handle it! We like them!"

"Ooh! I can't wait to try!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily.

A pale orange unicorn with purple fluffy mane and tail worn a golden headband and earring, yellow Indian kurta blouse-like and orange scarf, her cutie mark is a saffron flower-like exited the kitchen's entrance. She looked at the front. She gasped in surprise yet relieved.

"Are you here for lunch?"

Pinkie Pie smiled and nodded, "Yes indeedy!"

"I'm Saffron Masala, the chef here at The Tasty Treat, the most exotic cuisine in Canterlot." Saffron Masala introduced calmly. She smiled while looking at Saber Dragoon and Shadow Dragon, "I see you meet the Prince and his best friend here. They're our number one customers."

"WHAT?!" Pinkie Pie and Rarity exclaimed in shock and surprise.

"It's true," Saffron Masala smiled, "His majesty has always come to any restaurant especially ours because we have his favorite spices. Therefore, he's our number one customer with his friends too."

"Be thankful that I ordered Roti Canai without curry," Shadow Dragon remarked in annoyance.

Saffron Masala cleared her throat, "Would you like to hear about the specials?"

"Yes, Saffron," Saber Dragoon said proudly, "Let my friends know your best. You know mine and Shadow Dragon's."

"With pleasure, your majesty," Saffron Masala said proudly, "We have a curried oat cake, and a grass sandwich that has been marinated overnight in a mustard Dijon dressing."

"Wow! Those sound very good," Pinkie Pie commented in surprise, "We'll take them!"

Saffron Masala turned and looked at Rarity, "A-And for you?"

"Oh, me? Oh, I'm fine. Thank you." Rarity said calmly. Saffron Masala left the customers now. She leaned close to Pinkie and said, "No rating..."

Pinkie Pie sighed, "Give it a rest, Rarity. Lemon Zest and Saber said it's good, then I'm gonna try it. Better than eating fancy smancy."

"Trust me. You're gonna love it," Saber Dragoon exclaimed proudly.

* * *

Inside the kitchen, Saffron Masala was cooking foods while preparing the dishes. Terrastrike and an older version of Heavy appeared besides her sides. They gave her a bit of shock and surprise.

"Terrastrike and Heavy!" Saffron Masala exclaimed in surprise before sighed, " You scared me. Please don't do that again."

"Sorry, Saffron," Terrastrike bowed in apologetic, "Allow me to assist you. I'm good at the cook."

Heavy scoffed as he pushed Terrastrike aside, "Cool it, Terra. Let me handle this. I'm expert of it."

Terrastrike groaned as he pushed Heavy back, "You're too young to handle this job, little cous."

"Look who's talking!" Heavy exclaimed in annoyance, "I'm older than you think, T! So back off!"

"Wanna fight again, brat?! Coz I beat you before. I can do it again!"

"Try me, punk! I'll show you who's the boss! My dad taught me everything! And he's the best and better than yours!"

"I doubt it. My father is the true warrior, unlike yours!"

"Oh?! A wise guy, huh?!"

"Boys, please!" Saffron Masala exclaimed in annoyance, causing both Terrastrike and Heavy stop and look at her. She sighed as she turned to them, "I appreciate your kindness, but I can handle it. It's my father you should helping. Please, make sure he doesn't do anything foolish."

Terrastrike and Heavy groaned in annoyance while rolled their eyes, "Fine."

"Thank you." Saffron Masala thanked calmly as she gave a gentle kiss on cheeks of both Terrastrike and Heavy, "I appreciate it."

Both boys have their faces burnt in red as their eyes shown love-shapes and sighed happily. They really like her. She's special to them.

* * *

Saber Dragoon then heard someone muttered and grumbled in Hindi Language. He turned to his back as he found a dark yellow unicorn with combed brown mane and short tail worn pale brown kurta suit and his cutie mark is coriander spice pot approached the table. He stacked the chairs up on it.

"Not again..." Saber Dragoon remarked dryly, "Coriander Cumin! Your restaurant is not going close down! Stop it now!"

Coriander Cumin groaned as he turned to Saber Dragoon, "With all due respect, your majesty. This is pointless. Even though you and your friends are the only customers we have, I have nopony to host for. Let's face it, Prince Saber."

"I know it's hard, Mr. Cumin, but you can't give up. Your daughter needs you to host. Without you, she can't cook. You're almost there."

"Sir, please stop encouraging. It's hopeless. We both know it."

Heavy and Terrastrike emerged from the kitchen as they both saw what Coriander Cumin do. They looked shock and worry.

"Uh oh..." Heavy said in shock.

Terrastrike nodded, "Yeah. She's not gonna happy about this one."

Bringing food out while exited the kitchen, Saffron Masala gasped, "Father, stop it! Don't close up the restaurant around our guests especially the prince."

"What does it matter?!" Coriander Cumin complained, "When they leave, nopony else will be coming in! And don't you dare count our kin, monkeys and Ma Ponies! They're not Canterlot Ponies!"

Putting food down on table, Saffron Masala turned to her father, "Well, your attitude isn't going to bring anyone in! Can't you at least pretend to be positive?!"

As their mouth drooling, Saber Dragoon and Pinkie Pie looked at the food - roti canai/flying bread, a curried oat cake, and a grass sandwich that has been marinated overnight in a mustard Dijon dressing, spicy rice, nachos, crackers, bread and several different kind of curry. Both of them began eating their lunch.

"So good!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily.

"Super good!" Ace exclaimed happily.

Saber Dragoon smirked, "Told ya!"

Shadow Dragon and Rarity looked uneasy and concern about Coriander Cumin and Saffron Masala.

"Have they been like this?" Rarity asked in concern.

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah, ever since they open their restaurant here. No customers haven't come to try their food."

"You are doing enough pretending for the both of us." Coriander Cumin said angrily, making Saffron Masala annoyed and angered. He continued, "Nopony here wants to try anything new! I know when to throw in the towel!"

"You guys don't have the towels," Heavy reminded calmly.

Terrastrike groaned, "He was talking about expression, as in 'giving up the fight'."

"Ooh. That! What he said! You've gotta keep on going!"

"I agree! Your restaurant hasn't been close after a month! It's not over."

Coriander Cumin and Saffron Masala turned and glared at Heavy and Terrastrike, "Stay out of this!"

Both Terrastrike and Heavy yelped and jumped in shock while holding and hugging each other tightly. They show scary and worry looks.

"Should somepony talk with them?" Rarity asked in concern.

Shadow Dragon shrugged as he took a bite on his Roti Canai, "All of us did. They wouldn't listen. There is one who can end it. And too bad, he's still out there with others."

"Oh, Rarity, try this!" Pinkie Pie muffled happily as she passed the sandwich to Rarity, who took a bite on it. She gasped in surprise. Pinkie Pie smiled, "Told you."

Coriander Cumin and Saffron Masala were glaring at each other. Terrastrike and Heavy were pleading and begging both Indian Ponies not to start a fight.

Saffron Masala groaned, "Maybe if you would listen to my ideas for once..."

"Oh, yes!" Coriander Cumin interrupted, "I did not move halfway across Equestria for my daughter that I never listen to!"

"Can we say something?" Terrastrike and Heavy asked uneasily. Both Hindi Ponies gave them a hard glare. They yelped in concern, "Never mind! We thought we could help."

Realization hit her head, Pinkie Pie gasped, "Guys!I think that friendship problem just kablammed us right between the eyes!"

"Wait?! What?!" Saber Dragoon asked in shock, "That's what bring you here? Not for trying the food?"

"Actually, we got hungry in midway of our mission when we just left the train."

"And I bet Rarity led you to fancy smancy restaurants, right?"

"Yeah. They're the worse. I hate them!"

Thinking of what Pinkie Pie has said, Rarity looked at Hindi Ponies as she gave some thoughts yet concern about it, "I don't know, darling. The food is excellent, but I'm not sure there's much you and I can do to help them."

"Well, you're celebrity, Rarity," Shadow Dragon reminded Rarity, "Shouldn't you able to give some ratings to it."

"Oh, it's not easy, Shadow Dragon. And plus, I'm not food expert or critic. And therefore, I have no right to do such a thing."

"What about princesses? Shouldn't they help? They can judge food and restaurant."

"No, Shadow Dragon. I wish they can, but only critics and chefs allow because they're expert. I don't know if they're willing to help us. Unless..." Rarity thought for the moment before gasped in realization, "That's it!"

Everyone looked at Rarity in shock and surprise. They wondered of what Rarity has in her mind.

"Pinkie Pie's right. The flow has led us here! This is our mission!" Rarity exclaimed proudly. She turned to Saffron Masala and Coriander Cumin, "We are going to get you a three-hoof rating and save your restaurant! I can get Zesty Gourmand here!"

Pinkie Pie gasped, "And I can pack this place with ponies! And I know a pony who can help us too!"

"We can help you out too," Saber Dragoon said calmly and firmly, "I'm good at persuasion with everyone. They'll love it."

"I can cook with my cooking skills," Terrastrike exclaimed proudly, "I can bet that this restaurant is gonna be the best."

Heavy chuckled happily as he held Terrastrike's shoulder, "You bet it, cous! I'll go get father, sis and cousins here. They can help us too."

"With all of us working together," Shadow Dragon said calmly yet firmly, "We can overcome everything. It'll be fine at the end."

Coriander Cumin hummed in annoyance, "And how do you intend to do such a thing?"

"Just leave it to us!" Six ponies exclaimed proudly.

Coriander Cumin looked unconvinced while Saffron Masala looked hopefully and happily.

As planned, Rarity left to find and convince Zesty Gourmand to come and try the restaurant's food. Saber Dragoon and Shadow Dragon were discussing of what they can do to impress the ponies about Tasty Treat.

"And you think it's gonna work?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern, "I heard that Zesty is very stingy and stoic with food especially her personal favorite."

Saber Dragoon scoffed, "Then it's her loss and stupidity for not trying others. She don't deserve called herself 'critic'."

"Uh-huh! Stupid!" Ace exclaimed happily, "Stupid critic!"

Terrastrike and Heavy left to find his family to come and help the Hindi Family out. Warpath Tempest was annoyed while others smiled happily.

"Thanks for helping us, guys," Heavy said happily.

Terrastrike nodded, "Yes. We need everyone to get this restaurant through in Canterlot."

"Always happy to help our family," Rogue Dragoon said proudly.

Sparkle Shield nodded in agreement, "Yes. We won't let anything happen to here."

Warpath Tempest groaned, "I still don't get it. Why not ask my brother to give more money here? This will keep it going?"

"If we do such a thing," Kindy Dragon said in concern, "We would lose the bits and golds. Our kingdom will lose its resources and economy especially the defenses. We need customers' money for this restaurant and ourselves to ensure the future."

Jasmine Jade hummed in agreement, "The prince really has the point about it."

"Strategies... Business..." Warpath Tempest grumbled, "What a headache! It would have been easy to force them to do it than being nice."

"That make us bad guys, uncle..." Jasmine Jade said uneasily.

Pinkie Pie and Lemon Zest were discussing about the plans in attracting attention.

"Thanks for coming, Zest," Pinkie Pie thanked happily, "With your super cool music and my way of getting ponies coming here, this will be easy!"

Lemon Zest scoffed, "You betcha. Trust me. You won't regret it, Pinky! This plan is so awesome! Food and music?! Totally awesome!"

Saffron Masala walked around in nervous. Coriander Cumin was packing plates into boxes.

Saffron Masala groaned as she glared at her father, "Father, will you please stop packing things?!"

Coriander Cumin scoffed, "When the lovely pony comes back and says she couldn't convince Zesty Gourmand to come visit us, we will need to pack all this up. I am just getting a head start."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Saber Dragoon said calmly.

"I've done it!" Rarity exclaimed happily. She gathered her friends around the table as she explained, "It took all of my charm and cajoling, but I was able to convince Zesty Gourmand to come and try the food!"

"That's good enough," Heavy exclaimed happily.

Jasmine Jade nodded, "We'll be ready for her with the best dish!"

"What is the catch?" Coriander Cumin demanded suspiciously.

"Ah, yes. Well, um, there is a bit of a challenge." Rarity said uneasily, "The only time she could make herself available is tonight."

Coriander Cumin groaned in annoyance while crossed his hooves. Saffron Masala asked, "What is it?"

Rarity sighed, "Zesty rates a restaurant on cuisine, decor, and presentation, and she has very specific tastes. If she's coming tonight, there is quite a bit of work that needs to get done."

Warpath Tempest huffed in annoyance, "I don't get why the rating are so important. They're just stupid hooves."

"Unlike battlefield, uncle," Saber Dragoon said calmly yet firmly, "without the ratings, no customers will come and taste the foods. The restaurant will be closed down for good. That's why we need a critic to review it and spread the words."

Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement, "We can't afford to make mistakes. We have to do our best!"

"Yes," Rarity nodded in agreement as she looked at the interior of restaurant, "We need do a tweak here, a tuck there, some slight modifications to the menu." She laughed nervously, "We just need the place to feel more cosmopolitan."

Coriander Cumin huffed in annoyance. Saffron Masala turned and glared at him, "Father, after Prince Saber, Rarity and the rest went to all of this trouble for us, can't we at least try?"

"So, what's the plan, dude and dudettes?" Lemon Zest asked frantically, "I'm seriously on the heat!"

"Why don't Shadow Dragon, Rogue, Terrastrike, Jasmine, Kindy and I stay behind with Coriander to get the restaurant ready for Zesty's arrival?" Rarity suggested calmly while looking at her friends, "The rest of you can try and drum up some business."

Lemon Zest screamed and howled wildly and happily, "One packed restaurant, coming right up!"

"You said it!" Pinkie Pie screamed.

Heavy whistled wildly, "Oh yeah! I get to hang with Saffron!" He gave tongue stuck out while pulled his eye lash down, "See ya, cous!"

Terrastrike groaned in anger, "We'll see who's laughing, punk."

Rogue Dragoon held Terrastrike back, "Cool it, Terra. You'll get the chance. For now, we need to help her father and this restaurant."

"Alright, that's enough, cousins," Saber Dragoon said calmly as he pushed his cousins, "We've got lots of work to do."

Saber Dragoon, Pinkie Pie, Saffron Masala, Warpath Tempest, Sparkle Shield and Heavy left the restaurant while the rest remained behind with Coriander Cumin. Rarity approached him.

"Coriander, I understand your trepidation." Rarity said calmly, "But I promise you, we will get those hooves by making this place feel just like all of the other restaurants on Restaurant Row!"

"Let's hope so," Shadow Dragon said in concern, "Where do we start?"

Jasmine Jade nodded, "I don't know much of cook, to be frankly, Lady Rarity. I'm terrible at it."

Rarity smiled, "And let's start with ideas I have in my mind."

"Hopefully, it doesn't ruin what makes Indian Restaurant special," Kindy Dragon said calmly, "I hate to think of how bad it can be."

* * *

Pinkie Pie and her friends were outside of Tasty Treat Restaurant as they began walking out of the alley.. Saffron Masala took a glance at her back for the moment. She shown worry and uncertain looks.

Saffron Masala sighed, "I hope my father doesn't drive Rarity and others crazy."

"Relax, baby," Heavy said calmly as he leaned on Saffron Masala's back while smiling at her, "It'll be fine. We just need to focus on work."

"He's right," Pinkie Pie said happily,c"Rarity's gonna make sure that The Tasty Treat is the most unique and beautiful restaurant in Canterlot! Not like all of those stuffy places on Restaurant Row."

"That's something we agree about," Saber Dragoon said proudly, "Let's show Cantelot Ponies that Tasty Treat is the best than any places here!"

Ace cheered while playing fanfare, "We are the Champion, my friends!"

Sparkle Shield nodded, "I'm with you, Saber!"

"Well, this better worth the troubles," Warpath Temper said in annoyance, "That mule better not screw and ruin the restaurant. I hate to see it being a mess..."

Lemon Zest whistled wildly, "Rock and Roll time!"

* * *

Rarity and her friends sat down on the sofa as they began discussion for improving Tasty Treat restaurant. She shown them her flashcards about her idea - making same as other restaurants; fancy food, fancy interior designs, fancy waiter suit and three printed hooves.

Rarity: _Here's what I know:  
If you want to succeed  
You must follow the trends, that's the key_

Shadow Dragon, Rogue Dragoon, Terrastrike, Jasmine Jade, Kindy Dragon and even Coriander Cumin looked uncertain and uneasy about the idea. Nevertheless, Rarity gave the instruction to them of what needs to be done. They were reluctant to go with her plans.

Rarity: _If you want to show  
That you've got what it takes  
You must be what they want you to be_

* * *

Pinkie Pie and her friends worn the Indian theme clothes as they're ready to attract customers. Lemon Zest held her axe guitar while summoned the speaker out. Pinkie Pie smiled as she explained to Saffron Masala about how good the food are. They all agreed about it.

Pinkie Pie: _Here's what I know:  
Your food is so good  
The flavor's so fancy and free_

Pinkie Pie passed the flyers to her friends in preparing to give them out to customers. Lemon Zest gave a hard stroke on her guitar in attracting customers to turn and look at them. Heavy sighed calmly before his older sister patter him gently in comfort. They're ready for this.

Pinkie Pie: _You just need to show  
That unique sense of taste  
Go on, be yourself, let them see_

* * *

Rarity and her friends began moving the Indian-Theme furniture aside, though most of them especially Coriander Cumin were very against it. Rarity levitated and removed the curtains. Jasmine Jade and Kindy swept and mopped the floor. Shadow Dragon, Rogue Dragoon and Terrastrike pushed tables and chairs aside while replaced with modern ones.

Pinkie Pie and Rarity: _It's gonna work  
I know it's gonna work  
It's gonna work out just fine, trust me_

* * *

Lemon Zest played her guitar and singing wildly. Saber Dragoon, Pinkie Pie and Saffron Masala gave the flyers and explained about it to the ponies. Heavy, Sparkle Shield and even Warpath Tempest danced happily and gracefully in Indian Style. However, ponies ignored it.

Pinkie Pie and Rarity: _It's gonna work  
I swear it's gonna work  
It's gonna work out just fine, you'll see!_

* * *

As Shadow Dragon and his friends were updating the restaurant, Rarity shown the waiter suit to Coriander Cumin. She summoned the dressing curtains for him to change. As the curtains lifted up, he's now a waiter.

Rarity: _You need to change  
If you want to compete  
But fear not, for I know what to do_

Rarity then showed the fancy foods for Coriander Cumin to try. Though he did it, he was uneasy and uncomfortable with the changes. Shadow Dragon and his friends also felt uneasy as well.

Rarity: _I know it feels strange  
But trust me, when we're done  
We'll make sure that you're a hit, too_

* * *

As her friends continued working in getting customers' attention, Pinkie Pie talked and encouraged Saffron Masala from not changing the restaurant's design and culture.

Pinkie Pie: _Don't ever change  
Being different is good  
Don't let what others do be your cue_

Pinkie Pie then looked at the restaurants as she gave them a disgusted and annoyed looks. She hated their foods a lot.

Pinkie Pie: _Never rearrange  
'Cause somepony said you should  
Just trust your heart, it will know what to do_

* * *

Pinkie Pie and her friends continued performing and advertising flyers to the ponies, but still found no one are interesting in it.

Pinkie Pie and Rarity: _It's gonna work  
I know it's gonna work  
It's gonna work out just fine, trust me_

Rarity and her friends moved all of Indian culture and furniture on the restaurant's backyard.

Pinkie Pie and Rarity: _It's gonna work  
I swear it's gonna work  
It's gonna work out just fine, you'll see!  
_

* * *

Both Pinkie Pie and Rarity continued encouraging both Saffron Masala and Coriander Cumin about their choices and beliefs. Pinkie Pie wanted Saffron Masala and Tasty Treat stayed true to their culture and theme while Rarity needed Coriander Cumin to change it to be like the rest.

Pinkie Pie: _Be unique_

Rarity: _Just be the same_

Pinkie Pie: _Trust your heart_

Rarity: _You'll make your name_

Pinkie Pie and Rarity: _We'll help you every step of the way  
Because we know what you need to do  
And you should know it too_

Rarity and her friends are almost finish with updating and improving the restaurant's design while preparing the fancy food. Pinkie Pie and her team struggled in getting one or two ponies to accept their invitation.

Pinkie Pie and Rarity: _It's gonna work  
I know it's gonna work  
It's gonna work out just fine, trust me  
It's gonna work  
I swear it's gonna work  
It's gonna work out just fine, you'll see!_

* * *

As the sun setting down, Pinkie Pie and her team failed to get anypony to go to the Tasty Treat restaurant. Time is running out.

"The day is almost over, and we haven't found any ponies!" Saffron Masala exclaimed in concern while looking at the sun, "What will we do?"

"I don't know," Sparkle Shield said in concern.

Heavy groaned in annoyance, "Damn! This is harder than I thought!"

"We can't give up now," Pinkie Pie encouraged proudly, "We have to keep on trying! We still got time!"

Lemon Zest cheered, "YEAH! Keep on fighting!"

As Pinkie Pie and Lemon Zest pleaded and advertise the customers to try Tasty Treat, ponies ignored them while claimed they need to know 'how many hooves it has'.

Warpath Tempest groaned as he grab and threw the Tasty Treat signboard hard, "Stupid hooves! Stupid hooves! Stupid hooves! What's so important about it?!"

Instead slamming the board down, it floated in midair. For a brief moment of floating, it dropped and landed before two Whinnyapolis Ponies. This attract Pinkie Pie and her friends' notices.

Chargrill Breadwinner gasped, "Oh, look at this, hun!"

"Oh, The Tasty Treat!" Orange Slices exclaimed happily while looking at the signboard, "Do you think that's a restaurant, sugar?"

"Yes! Yes, it is!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily.

Warpath Tempest groaned, "Let me guess. You'd prefer fancy smancy restaurant again?"

"Father!" Sparkle Shield and Heavy hissed while nudged their father's chest hard, "Be nice!"

"Oh no, no-no-no-no, my friend," Chargrill Breadwinner said frantically before cleared his throat, "We came to Canterlot from Whinnyapolis to be adventurous. But so far, the food in all these hoity-toity places tastes like somepony cooked up nothin' with a side o' nothin'."

"Hah! Sounds like a type of my guy!" Saber Dragoon remarked in relief, "We're glad you decide to try out Tasty Treat. I think it's going to be exactly what you're looking for."

"Please, follow us," Saffron Masala said happily.

Pinkie Pie squealed, "I can't believe it! We finally got two customers!"

"Yeah, let's just hope it works like a charm," Lemon Zest said calmly and happily, "Just hope the others are okay with their designs."

"I'm pretty sure that everything will be fine," Saber Dragoon said calmly.

* * *

Rarity and her friends finished their final touch-up on the restaurant - cleaning and making it looked very good and tidy especially interior designs looked more modern fancy-theme style.

Rarity sighed in relief, "This is going to be exactly what Zesty is looking for!"

Jasmine Jade groaned in upset, "I don't like it. I hate it. This is the worse."

Rogue Dragoon sighed as he patted Jasmine Jade's shoulder, "I know, sister. I feel your disappointment."

"I don't think this idea is even a good one," Kindy Dragon asked in disappointment, "I feel like we're actually following someone's policy than ours. Must we follow what Zesty wanted?"

"Yes, Prince Kindy," Rarity said firmly, "This is the only way we can get her three hooves. We must make this restaurant same as others from Restaurant Row."

Shadow Dragon hummed uneasily, "Saber and others aren't gonna be happy with this. Everything we once knew about this is gone."

"I agree with you," Terrastrike said in shameful tone, "Saffron is gonna kill me."

As the door opened, Pinkie Pie and her friends except Warpath Tempest have returned to Tasty Treat. They looked at its interior. They all gasped in shock and fear.

"Welcome to The Tasty Treat. You can eat here if you want." Coriander Cumin greeted in unenthusiastic tone, "Or not. Who cares?"

Saber Dragoon screamed in fear and anger, "WHAT. HAVE. YOU. DONE?!"

"Dude! This is so mess up!" Lemon Zest exclaimed in shock.

Pinkie Pie turned and glared at Rarity, "Rarity, what did you do?! I thought we were trying to make this the most unique and beautiful restaurant in Canterlot! Not make it exactly like every other restaurant!"

Rarity briefly laughed, "We want to help our friends by getting them three hooves. That will only happen if this is like every other restaurant." She smiled while looking at it, "Isn't it perfect? Zesty is sure to love it especially the food."

Coriander Cumin shown the a tray of fancy food before the others. They were all in shock and fear.

"Father, what is this?!" Saffron Masala demanded in shock.

"Not that! Anything but that!" Pinkie Pie screamed in fear.

 **"NOT MY SPICY FOOD,"** Saber Dragoon screamed in agony, **"WHY THEM?!"**

Coriander Cumin explained, "This is what we must cook if we want to succeed here!"

Saffron Masala hissed as she thrown the tray aside hard while sobbing, "This isn't what I wanted! I wanted Canterlot to like us for us!"

"Rarity, how could you ruin the restaurant?!" Pinkie Pie demanded in shock.

"Oh, pff. Kch. Ts! We helped save the restaurant" Rarity reassured in annoyance, "Now, where are the other guests? How many other ponies are coming?"

"Two," Pinkie Pie, Saber Dragoon, Lemon Zest and Saffron Masala answered.

"Just two?!" Rarity asked in shock, "I thought you said you could pack the place with ponies no matter what!"

"You said you would make the restaurant better..." Pinkie Pie rebuffed in anger. Rarity gasped in shock, making Pinkie said in realization, "...so I guess we both didn't know what we were talking about!"

Saber Dragoon screamed in anger, "How could this have happen?!"

Feeling guilty and shame, Shadow Dragon patted Saber Dragoon, "I'm sorry, Sab-!"

Saber Dragoon rebuffed in anger, "Back off! I trusted you! I know you hate spicy food but you have to ruin it! How could you?!"

"I didn't do it on purpose, Saber! It was Rarity's idea! I'm against it in the first place!"

"And yet, you didn't stop her?! This place is a mess now because of you!"

"In case, you've forgotten - you did a mess too! You didn't get more customers! You said you could do it with your charming and royalty!"

"That wasn't easy as I thought! I did my best but you didn't!"

"Yes, I did! Rarity gone ruined it! She won't listen to me! You told me that make the best out of it! Look what happen now?!"

"I guess this is really a miscommunication!" Saber Dragoon groaned, "Man, this is really mess up! We need to clean this up before things get messy especially my uncle!"

Shadow Dragon groaned in annoyance, "Don't remind me!"

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Heavy exclaimed in anger while glaring at children of Blade Dragoon's, who were surprise and shock. He continued, "How could you let that mule ruin it?! This is not what it supposed to be!"

"WHAT?! It's our fault?!" Terrastrike demanded in anger, "We didn't want this! But Rarity insisted to follow and be same as others! I hate it!"

"And yet, you let her do it?!"

"It's the only way get three hooves rating! If we succeed, then we can change it back to the way it was!"

"Don't be stupid! If we do that, ponies will think we're lying and never come back here!"

"You've got a better idea, punk?! I don't see how you come up with it. You must be very stupid!"

"I'll show you whose stupid, jackass!"

Terrastrike and Heavy charge at each other as they were about to give each other some punches. Their own siblings quickly yet struggled holding and pulling them apart and away from attacking each other. Terrastrike and Heavy were still at each other's throats.

A sudden knock caused everyone stopped the argument and fighting. They all turned and looked at the door. Rarity gasped in realization as she knew who knock the door.

"Zesty Gourmand! Everypony, places!"

Saffron Masala, Terrastrike and Heavy headed back to the kitchen and armed themselves with their cook. Coriander Cumin, Rogue Dragoon and Sparkle Shield were standing by to greet and host the guests. Jasmine Jade and Kindy Dragon hid behind the kitchen and standing by. Shadow Dragon, Saber Dragoon, Rarity and Pinkie Pie stood near to the door.

Rarity the door. The pony stands before her is none other than Zesty Gourmand - a light pale brown unicorn worn with pink and white streaks of mane worn the white uniform and black sleeves, a heavy brown coat. She smiled calmly yet firmly, causing Rarity to gulp in fear.

As Zesty Gourmand took her seat, two ponies that Pinkie Pie and her team have invited, entered and took theirs as well. Coriander Cumin gulped fearfully while quivered in fear. Rogue Dragoon and Sparkle Shield pushed him ahead. As he approached, he greeted in both enthusiastic and fear tone.

"Welcome to The Tasty Treat. What can I get you this evening?"

"I hardly think it matters," Zesty Gourmand said dryly, "but by all means, try your best to impress."

"Well, we'll both try the special this evening." Orange Slice said happily, "Maybe with a little kick to it, eh?"

Chargrill Breadwinner nodded happily, "Yes, we've been craving some food with actual taste."

With Zesty Gourmand gestured Coriander Cumin to leave, he nodded in understanding. He and his allies moved and entered the kitchen. They have to prepared the dishes for Zesty Gourmand to eat. Upon entering the kitchen, Coriander Cumin gasped in shock and concern and demanded.

"Saffron Masala, what are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to save our reputations!" Saffron Masala exclaimed as she was putting onion, tomato and two potatoes into curry soup. Terrastrike and Heavy were assisting her in the cook. She took a sip of her recipe's flavor, "I've given it at least a little bit of flavor."

"No-no-n-n-no, but that's not what Zesty wants!" Rarity exclaimed frantically.

"Seriously?!" Heavy and Terrastrike asked in shock, "Why?!"

Pinkie Pie turned and glared at Rarity, "What kind of food expert doesn't want flavor?! That's insane!"

"And stupid!" Saber Dragoon added in, "No wonder why other restaurants taste terrible! There're no flavors in them!"

"Saber, calm down!" Shadow Dragon calmed his best friend down, "Everyone has different taste. Don't expect them to have same taste as yours."

"You're not helping, Shadow!" Saber Dragoon exclaimed in anger. Saffron Masala poured the soup into a bowl. He put it on the tray, which was on his head, "I'm taking this out there!"

"No! Zesty will hate it!" Rarity stopped and held Saber Dragoon on the position, "You are going to ruin this for them!"

"No, I'm trying to fix it after you ruined it!" Saber Dragoon exclaimed in anger, "I won't let you or your damn ideas dishonored mine, my father's honor and kingdom especially this good restaurant! So, get out of my way!"

"Brother, don't! Calm down!" Kindy Dragon exclaimed in concern.

"Easy, Saber! You know Rarity didn't mean it," Shadow Dragon said in concern, "She was trying to help. She didn't know it."

Rogue Dragoon nodded in agreement, "Besides, it's too late to use this, cousin. We have to use the fancy food now."

"Rogue's right. We have to put your personal aside now," Sparkle Shield pleaded.

"But we can give the soup to other customers," Jade Jasmine suggested, "And the fancy food can pass to Zesty for the moment. Once that is done, we can think about what to do with it."

Annoyed yet angered of putting his personal food aside, Saber Dragoon groaned in anger, "Fine. Let's do your damn way."

"Hey, what's going on?!" The angry voice demanded in anger. Rarity, Pinkie Pie and their friends exited the kitchen and found Warpath Tempest entered the restaurant. He gasped in shock of what he saw. He groaned in anger, "Whoever did this, I'm gonna kill him! Who's the responsible of this?! I want the name now!"

Everyone pointed at Rarity at once. Warpath Tempest groaned in anger as his body glowed and burned in reddish form.

Saber Dragoon groaned, "Way to go! You piss Uncle Warpath off now!"

Shadow Dragon turned and glared at Rarity, "This is what I've been trying to tell you. And look what you have gotten us into!"

"Uh-oh..." Rarity said in shock, "Warpath! Please understand th-!

Warpath Tempest screamed as he summoned his Serpentine Blade Spear, "I'm gonna kill you, you son of-!"

Rarity screamed in fear as she galloped at once while Warpath Tempest chased after her around the restaurant. The others tried and pleaded them to stop from running and chasing around the place or even calmed them down. Everyone yelped and screamed in surprise and shock while Zesty Gourmand remained silent for the moment. This caused restaurant a big mess.

As Warpath Tempest was close to Rarity, everyone quickly stopped him. Saber Dragoon and Kindy Dragon held Rarity behind. Coriander Cumin and Saffron Masala levitated in pulling Warpath Tempest's tail. Rogue Dragoon, Sparkle Shield, Terrastrike and Heavy pulled him back while Shadow Dragon and Pinkie Pie held him on the front.

However, due to his immersive strength and prowess, Warpath Tempest cried and screamed in anger as he jumped and slammed right at the front on his allies, causing five ponies fell down hard while the curry soup was thrown into midair. Everyone except the customers screamed in fear as it landed straight on Zesty Gourmand's head, causing herself and her suit to be a mess.

Calm yet firm as she is, Zesty Gourmand levitated a handkerchief in wiping her face clean and said dryly and unenthusiastic tone.

"I think we are done here."

Zesty Gourmand stood up from her seat as she approached to the door and ready to leave. Rarity and Pinkie Pie quickly approached and stopped her.

"Zesty! Please wait! Allow me to explain!" Rarity pleaded in concern.

Zesty Gourmand turned and glared at Rarity, "Rarity, when it comes to fashion, you are adequate. But take some advice from a friend – keep your opinions out of restaurants. Substandard food, laughable service, and I would think even you could recognize that the decor here is trying desperately while desperately failing. Recommending a disreputable place such as this could do serious damage to your social standing."

"Disreputable?!" Pinkie Pie asked angrily, "You mean a place with food that actually tastes good?"

Zesty Gourmand huffed in annoyance, "Anypony can throw ingredients together and create an obvious taste that uncultured ponies like those two can register."

Chargrill Breadwinner and Orange Slice gave an annoying glare at Zesty Gourmand for the insults. They immediately leave the place as they can't stand on her.

"But it takes a true culinary artist to create a subtle taste, the barest hint of a sensation." Zesty Gourmand said proudly, "That's what I bring to Canterlot. That's art."

"Art?! You called food 'art?!" Warpath Tempest demanded in anger, "You must be a joke! You can't even tell which and how good the food is! You're no food expert. You're a damn cowardly and stupid bitch, who doesn't give a crap about real food!"

Zesty Gourmand groaned in anger, "How dare you?!"

"No, my uncle is right," Saber Dragoon said firmly and angrily, "What do you even know 'food'? It's always about you! Everyone have to cook exactly what you really want, not what they wanted for you to try. Just one look at restaurant and food, you turn your back on it because it's not your food! You don't deserve to be food expert!"

"Well, you catch on fast..." Zesty Gourmand said dryly before smirked, "yet slow for someone in the high society."

Everyone remained silent while watching the event of what happened next especially Shadow Dragon, who was in concern for his best friend.

Saber Dragoon scoffed in annoyance and anger, "And you're pale and thin, for someone who likes food."

Everyone gasped in shock and surprise while Zesty Gourmand remained firm and calm yet annoyed by comments while glaring at Saber Dragoon.

"Dude, that's deep..." Lemon Zest remarked in surprise.

"Listen carefully and listen well. I don't like food. I love it! And if I don't love it, I don't swallow..." Zesty Gourmand said dryly, "You maybe the prince, but this is not your kingdom. And therefore, you have no right to criticize my judgment unless the princesses agrees with you. When your father hear, he will displease of your behavior. And the kingdom will become laughingstock because of your personal belief."

Members of Dragoon Republic Kingdom looked in shock and concern of what they just heard. They became worry and feared of it.

Zesty Gourmand smiled, "And when I say this place is a failure, it's a failure. Give up. That's the advice. You might as well packed your things and gone back home for good. Goodnight..."

Zesty Gourmand left the restaurant, leaving everyone in the restaurant upset and disappointed.

At the outside, Saber Dragoon was looking at the night sky for the moment. He sighed in shame. He failed them miserably. He then recalled about something important. He took out a scroll from the bag. He recalled of it being given and instructed by Prime Minister Skysoar Intellect about opening it at the critical moment. Believing it's time, he opened and read it carefully and thoroughly. He looked yet gasped in surprise about it. He smiled while nodded proudly and happily.

They all now seated on the table. Coriander Cumin changed his suite back to his cultural robe. Tonight was not good for them.

"I really mess things up now," Warpath Tempest said in upset, "Brothers are gonna kill for this..."

"So are we, dad," Heavy said in upset, "We ruined everything..."

Terrastrike nodded, "Yes. We failed miserably."

"We are terribly ashamed of this," Rogue Dragoon, Sparkle Shield, Jasmine Jade and Kindy Dragon said in upset tone.

"I'm so embarrassed." Pinkie Pie said in upset.

Lemon Zest groaned while slammed on the table, "This is all for nothing. So unbelievable and not happening! We're so such sore losers now!"

Rarity nodded, "I don't know that there are words to adequately express how truly sorry we are."

"I guess I should have think first before I act," Saber Dragoon said in upset, "Because of me, this restaurant is gonna close down forever."

"Come on, guys," Shadow Dragon protested in concern, "You all did your best. Don't let Zesty beat you all down. She doesn't even know what she's talking about. And I believe you all were right about the food than she is. She's wrong."

"Enough with encouragement, Shadow Dragon. But I appreciate it," Coriander Cumin said in upset tone. He sighed, "The worst has happened. No use crying over spilt food now."

"Here." Saffron Masala said calmly as she brought the bowls of noodles before her father and friends, "This always cheered me up when I was younger."

Upon looking at the bowl, Coriander Cumin gasped, "My spicy flat-noodle soup!"

"One of my favorites!" Saber Dragoon and his family members exclaimed happily.

Everyone and even Shadow Dragon held the bowl of noodles in eating and drinking them happily and passionately. Both Rarity and Pinkie Pie stared at Shadow Dragon in shock and surprise. Noticed their looks, he turned and glared at them in annoyance.

"What?!" Shadow Dragon demanded in mouth full, "I like it. At least, it's not very spicy."

Saber Dragoon scoffed while eating his noodles, "Well, works for me. This is the best!"

"No kidding," Lemon Zest singsong happily, "This is one of my best! Spicy! Spicy! Spicy! Spicy, Baby! YEAH!"

"Oh, my! This is truly delightful!" Rarity remarked happily while sipping a spoon of soup.

Pinkie Pie nodded happily while licking her mouth, "Mmm, this is the best thing you've made so far! And I thought the food before was the best!"

"That's all I've ever wanted to do, father!" Saffron Masala said sadly yet happily while looking at Coriander Cumin, "Make food for the ponies of Canterlot like the food we made together when I was younger!"

Touched by his daughter's words, Coriander Cumin couldn't help but smiled, "It has been so long since we cooked together. Heh. Remember how you used to hide the ingredients you did not like?"

Both Coriander Cumin and Saffron Masala laughed happily, making everyone awed and sighed of looking at the scene.

"I almost gonna cry about this," Terrastrike sniffled happily.

Heavy cried happily, "YES! Too beautiful!"

Warpath Tempest groaned in annoyance, "Gee. You two are real crybabies."

"You know what?" Rarity asked in realization while looking at the fancy restaurant guidance flashcards. Everyone looked at her. She continued while crunched and threw them aside, "Who cares what some stuffy unicorn thinks of the food here? It's exquisite as you all believed in!"

Pinkie Pie nodded in agreement, "That's true."

"And you don't need three silly hooves in your window to prove it."

"That's double true!" Lemon Zest exclaimed wildly.

"You just need ponies in here to give it a chance! Ponies that will tell everypony else in Canterlot that The Tasty Treat has the best food in the city!"

Everyone exclaimed proudly, "That's true times three!"

"But without Zesty's approval, nopony will even try our food!" Saffron Masala said in concern.

"Who cares about that food expert!" Warpath Tempest exclaimed in annoyance, "What does she know about food especially here?! She's a real bitch!"

"You're right, uncle. She maybe a critic," Saber Dragoon said calmly, "But she's not everypony. Ponies decide what they want and believe in about the food! And I'd say let them try and said it out loud!"

"YEAH!" Ace cheered, "For spicy food!"

"Yeah!" Saber Dragoon's family members exclaimed in agreement.

"You're all right. The ponies decides, not her," Rarity said in agreement and proudly, "We are the perfect team for this. We were just doing the wrong jobs! My team will go out and bring the crowd! Pinkie, your team stay here and make sure this place is every bit as unique and rustic as it was the moment we walked in!"

"YEAH, baby! Music to my ears!" Lemon Zest exclaimed wildly.

Heavy whistled wildly, "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"Indeed," Terrastrike nodded in agreement, "Let's show them what Tasty Treat is really about!"

"And? What about us?" Coriander Cumin asked in concern.

"Is it obvious?" Shadow Dragon asked confidently, "You are going to cook! Make whatever you want, and make a lot of it! We're gonna bring a crowd! And Warpath Tempest will stay here to make sure the work goes well."

Warpath Tempest laughed happily, "Sounds like a good plan! What are we waiting for?!"

 **"ROCK AND ROLL TIME!"** Lemon Zest exclaimed wildly and happily.

* * *

Just as they planned; Rarity and her team of Shadow Dragon, Rogue Dragoon, Terrastrike, Jasmine Jade and Kindy Dragon attracted the ponies to follow and join them at Tasty Treat by using celebrity status, spreading rumors and discussing with then. Pinkie Pie and her team remained behind as they renovated and decorated the Tasty Treat to the way it was. Lemon Zest prepared her music while Warpath Tempest stood outside guarding the restaurant. Coriander Cumin and Saffron Masala prepared and cooked the food.

* * *

Moments have passed, everyone gathered at the restaurant while looking at it. The Tasty Treat is back to its original shape and culture. They could even smell the food's scent. They're ready...

"It's almost time! Is everypony ready for the grand re-re-opening?" Rarity asked.

Saffron Masala nodded, "Before we open, my father and I just wanted to say..." She smiled and bowed nobly, "Thank you for all of your help. We've both been so stressed about the restaurant succeeding that we forgot what it was we loved about it in the first place."

"Cooking is something we used to love to do together." Coriander Cumin said calmly yet proudly, "No matter what happens next, thank you for reminding us of that."

"Always pleasure to help," Shadow Dragon said calmly.

Saber Dragoon nodded, "Yeah. After all, we're all friends especially Ape Nation, Indian Ponies and Dragoon Republic Nation are allies since the old times. We will never abandoned it."

"YEAH!" Saber Dragoon's family members exclaimed proudly.

"Dude... This is so awesome," Lemon Zest sniffled happily, "I think I'm gonna cry!"

Pinkie Pie smiled, "Oh, you guys! Group hug!"

Everyone laughed happily as they gathered and gave a big group hug. They were glad that they make it out. They then departed from it.

"Okay, guys," Saber Dragoon said calmly while smiling as he pointed at the door, "Let's Wrap This Up!"

Everyone cheered wildly, "YEAH!"

Pinkie Pie opened the door at once. The ponies entered. They all awed and chatted in amazement and surprise of restaurant's appearance and interior designs. They immediately taken their seats and waited for their food.

Saber Dragoon smirked, "Let's Rev Up and Roll Out!"

"Roll out!" Ace cheered happily.

Pinkie Pie and Lemon Zest headed to the small stage as she played the Indian Soundtrack in CD Player while singing and dancing. Rogue Dragoon, Sparkle Shield, Jasmine Jade, Kindy Dragoon and even Warpath Tempest joined in as they danced gracefully and harmonically in Indian Dancing Style. Saber Dragoon, Shadow Dragon and Rarity helped and guided the ponies about Tasty Treat's food and drinks. Coriander Cumin, Saffron Masala, Terrastrike and Heavy brought and passed the food to the customers for eating.

Instead of his enthusiastic and grumpy greet, Coriander Cumin gave a warm greeting, "Welcome to The Tasty Treat! Make yourselves comfortable!"

Saffron Masala nodded happily, "Please, feel free to sample the food!"

From Tasty Treat's outside, Zesty Gourmand was walking across the streets until she heard some noise and smell a scent. She turned and looked at the restaurant while wondering of what's going on. She recalled as she claimed it 'failure' and yet she felt something amiss. As she entered it, she gasped in surprise of what she was looking at.

"What's this?! What is everypony doing here?!" Zesty Gourmand demanded in shock as she marched in, "This place has no hooves! It is not in keeping with the level of cuisine that I have set for Canterlot! Nopony told you this place was acceptable!"

Sweet Biscuit gulped as she answered, "Uh, Rarity and her friend said it was good? They told us!"

"They told you?" Zesty Gourmand demanded in anger, "And who are they to tell you anything?" She scoffed in annoyance, "Rarity can tell you what hats to wear with which skirts. Her friend can tell you how to maintain a tragic look for a frizzy mane. These Mystic Ponies can tell you how to fight senselessly and violently especially that brute, who is nothing but a drunkard fool! They can't tell you what food you can eat!"

Warpath Tempest groaned in anger as he was about to attack but stopped by the children. Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Shadow Dragon remained firm and steady while two Indian Ponies remained silent.

"You're right. We can't," Saber Dragoon said firmly. Everyone looked at him. He approached and gave her a firm glare, "And neither can you! Ponies decide what they want, not based on reviews or dirty printed hooves, but their willingness to try and embrace the true art of food!"

Shadow Dragon stood beside with his best friend, "It's not the ratings that makes restaurant special. It's the love of taste and flavor it has! And I support it and my best friend!"

Rarity stood before Zesty Gourmand, "Zesty, I have to be honest with you. All the restaurant that has three hooves ratings. They have nothing but empty tasteless and flavorless food I ever eat! They're horrible! Nothing compare to this! Zesty, You have very... specific..."

"And very strange! And very stupid!" Pinkie Pie and Lemon Zest added in.

"Yes, and very strange and stupid opinions about food, and that's your right." Rarity said calmly and firmly, "But just because you like your food a certain way, there is no reason to tell these ponies that they need to do the same!"

Saber Dragoon turned and looked at the ponies, "Customers and chefs of Canterlot! Tell me the truth! Would you rather cook food with your specialty and flavors or with emptiness?!" As ponies chatted in surprise, he continued his speech, "Because in my opinion, 'flavors beats emptiness'! Zesty is wrong about the cook! She rated the food for herself, not for you all! Because she never try anything or anyone's but hers alone! And that's why you've been forced to do this! Is this what you really wanted?!"

"NO!" Burly Unicorn exclaimed as he stood up firmly, "You are right, Saber! I for one think the food here is delicious! I own The Smoked Oat on Restaurant Row; I hate the food we make for Zesty! From now on, it's all smoked, basted, and grilled! I don't care if ratings drop or not! Flavors beat emptiness!"

Matronly Pony nodded in agreement, "This food is an inspiration! I own The Bake Stop. I'm going to bake my mother's bundt cake the way she made it – full of flavor! Flavors beat emptiness!"

The crowd cheered wildly and happily, "Flavors beat emptiness! Flavors beat emptiness! Flavors beat emptiness! Flavors beat emptiness!"

Shocked by the crowd's response and cheers, Zesty Gourmand couldn't believe it of what she was looking and hearing. These ponies are willing to abandon her recipe and chose to make theirs.

"Zesty, are you sure you wouldn't like to try the food?" Rarity asked in amusement.

Shadow Dragon nodded and smirked, "Yeah. It's bad to ignore a unique and fresh establishment like this. It could do serious damage to your social standing."

Everyone gave their sly and amusing looks at her. She was in shock yet annoyed about it. She huffed in annoyance. Zesty Gourmand immediately and was about to leave the building. Warpath Tempest rushed as he roared and shouted like a mighty lion. Lemon Zest, Heavy and Terrastrike joined in as well.

 **"FLAVORS BEAT EMPTINESS, YOU COWARDLY BITCH! GET OUT!"**

Zesty Gourmand screamed in fear as she quickly leave at once. With her gone, the crowd went wild.

"Thank you so much!" Saffron Masala said happily yet relief. She turned and looked at both Terrastrike and Heavy. She gave them a passionate kiss on their cheeks, "Especially you two. You both are really wonderful!"

Touching the spot of kiss on their cheeks, Terrastrike and Heavy sighed happily while falling down on the back. Saber Dragoon's family members sighed in annoyance while shaking their heads. Warpath Tempest chuckled in amusement.

Coriander Cumin smiled and bowed before Rarity and her friends, "You all are truly amazing."

"I for once agree," Rarity said proudly as she turned to Saber Dragoon, "That's quite remarked inspired speech you have. I'm truly inspired."

Shadow Dragon smirked, "Seriously? Where did you come up with the ideas?"

"I didn't," Saber Dragoon said in amusement as he gave the scroll to his friends, "It's Prime Minister's. He predicted the event and told me exactly what we did for whole day. So, he told me to rally the ponies to rise up and challenge Zesty Gourmand's criticism. This give back ponies, not only their honor, but their true passion of cook. And we did it."

"And I'd say," Shadow Dragon smirked, "Booyah."

Lemon Zest snorted and laughed, "That's so cool!"

"Hey, Zeek," Pinkie Pie asked happily. Lemon Zest turned and looked at her, "I was wondering if you would like to work for Sugarcube Corner. Mr. and Mrs. Cake really need some help because I've always gone out with my friends for hanging out, playing and partying and saving the world business. Plus, your music would make awesome for everypony to have fun!" She sighed, "And of course, I can't do that because you work for Tasty Treat."

"Seriously?" Lemon Zest asked in amusement. She giggled happily, "I'm freelancer, Pinky. And plus, I'd be happy to work for ya! Coz everypony loved music! Thanks!"

"Not a problem!" Pinkie Pie said happily. Noticed hers and Rarity's Cutie Marks glowed brightly, she smiled happily as she knew one thing, "Nothing can stop the dynamic team of Mane Eight and Dragon Strike Force!"

"That's something we agree about," Saber Dragoon said in amusement, "Case Closed!"

 **"GROUP HUG!"**

Saber Dragoon and Shadow Dragon yelped in concern. And just before they could do anything, Warpath Tempest charged, grabbed and held all of his family members, Shadow Dragon, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Lemon Zest tightly yet passionately. They all screamed in pain yet happily.

The ponies chatted happily while enjoying their dinner and supper. Tonight is the moment they will never forget...  
 _  
END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Shannon Chan-Kent: Lemon Zest, Pinkie Pie's Singing Voice

 **Minor Casts:**  
Diana Kaarina: Saffron Masala, Burly Unicorn  
Lee Tocker: Coriander Cumin  
Johnny Young Bosch: Heavy  
Ben Pronsky: Terrastrike  
Nancy Cartwright: Ace the Nake Mole Rat  
Steve Kremar: Warpath Tempest  
Bryce Papenbrook: Rogue Dragoon  
Steve Stanley: Kindy Dragon  
Stephanie Sheh: Jasmine Jade Dragoon  
Fiona Hogan: Zesty Gourmand

 **Cameo:**  
Kazumi Evans: Rarity's Singing Voice  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer  
Kelly Sheriden: Starlight Glimmer  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike, Matronly Pony  
Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash  
Jim Miller: Chargrill Breadwinner  
Enid-Raye Adams: Orange Slice

 **Author's Notes:  
** 1) This episode served the connection to **_JusSonic's MLP Universe_** except Pinkie Pie has known Lemon Zest from **_'Five New Arrivals'_**.

2) **_'Best of Both Worlds'_** is based on **_Hannah Montana's Opening Intro_**.

3) Originally, Skysoar Intellect was suppose to appear in this story as the mysterious pony who enjoyed Tasty Treat until the end, he revealed himself and humiliated Zesty Gourmand for unable to try anything but demanding her own taste of restaurant especially media chased and questioned her. But I felt there is no purpose for him to do during this episode.

4) Next _**Episode 12.5 - The Heart of Nature**_.


	14. Ep 12&Half: The Heart of Nature

_To Guest: Yes. Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Shadow Five will be in Episode 15._

* * *

 **Episode 12.5: The Heart of Nature**

After their meeting of Friendship Problems to deal with, both Rarity and Pinkie Pie have already left and headed off to Canterlot City. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were flapping their wings as they headed straight to the Mystic Portal, which was located on the central part of Ponyville Town - Town Square.

Rainbow Dash groaned, "Can you believe it? Out of all places in Mystic Realm, we were sent to some forest especially some ponies who likes peace and quiet. That is so not fun!"

"Aw, Rainbow Dash, it's not that bad," Fluttershy comforted her best friend, "I'm looking forward to find and solve friendship problem, that never involved of danger again like Seekcurse and even Smokey Mountain."

"Aw c'mon, Fluttershy, fighting with Seekcurse ain't so bad. It's better than dealing with a demon or Dark Mystic Pony."

"Uh... Don't remind me. I hate it."

"So, any idea of what's really going on at Elvi-something Forest?"

"Don't know. But I'm sure that Peace Nature Guardians can handle it since they're peacekeepers and negotiators."

Rainbow Dash sighed, "I was hoping if there's some action for me to play especially taking out the bad guys like Changelings."

"Now, Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy said calmly, "We don't want to make trouble at Elvish Forest. It is Wood Mystic Ponies' home. And it's not polite and nice of us to charge and make a mess."

Rainbow Dash groaned, "Fine..."

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash arrived at Town Square. They approached the Water Fountain. The swirling-like portal appeared before them while showing the holographic forms of Mystic Realm map with 12 different countries.

As Fluttershy selected Elvish Forestland, it glowed in brown aura. The portal revealed the location. Both her and Rainbow Dash entered the portal.

* * *

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash emerged from the Mystic Portal as they arrived at Elvish Forestland. They gasped in shock and surprise as they found something shocking to them.

"Oh my..." Fluttershy commented in shock and concern.

Rainbow Dash gulped, "What the hell?"

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy witnessed the city was covered, gripped and tangled by thousands of roots, weeds and vines. Mystic Ponies screamed and chatted in fear and concern about it. They were all running away from it.

"What's going on here?" Rainbow Dash asked in shock.

Fluttershy hummed in concern, "We'd better help them now. This must be very serious."

Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement as she and Fluttershy flapped their wings in flying to the sky. As they're on midair, they saw that Elvish Forestland wasn't the only land that got attacked, but the Sacred Light Land is also got invaded as well.

"Aw man! Tao's home too!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in concern.

"Oh my. This isn't good..." Fluttershy said uneasily, "We have to find Tao and others! They must have know something bad has happened here!"

Through her strong sense of seeing and hearing, Rainbow Dash scanned the area in finding her allies. She spotted a group of soldiers on the ground. Both Peace Nature Guardians and Sacred Light Wizards were guiding and leading the Citizens of Mystic Woods out from the villages, towns, cities and state of both Sacred Light Land and Elvish Forestland.

The forest launched its several tentacles-like roots at the town, launching the tornado-like leaves, and even firing the rainstorm of sharp splinters and branches. Wild humanoid and demonic plants-like creatures attacked the residents fiercely and wildly. The soldiers began cutting down and pushing their demonic enemies back fiercely and determinedly.

Rainbow Dash spotted Tao and Mighty Heart were preparing the ritual. Three ponies were leading their troops in getting ponies out of the place. Shorty Thinking and Laxtinct were helping Tao and Mighty Heart out as well. She nudged Fluttershy while pointing at them. They both headed straight to them at once. And at the same time, they overheard the talking.

A brown Pegasus with crimson curly yet spikier long mane and tail and her cutie mark is Garuda Mark worn the eagle-like mask with several feathers behind it, hissed in anger as she watched many of Mystic Soldiers in brown armors got coiled and captured before dragged into it, some were killed, and a few were injured and forced to withdraw.

Wood Mystic Soldier bowed down, "Lady Garuda! We can't hold it much longer! The forest keeps attacking us!"

Garuda Warrior hissed in concern, "Damn it! At this rate, Mystic Realm will be destroyed! Is there something we can do, Musa Tecca?!"

"But what can we do?" Musa Tecca, a pinkish and purple Unicorn with navy spiky mane in two pigtail and tail and her cutie mark is disc and speaker, asked in concern. She turned and looked at the forest, "What could cause it to turn hostile against us? We've done nothing wrong to our own home? We're peacekeepers."

Flora Sparkle, a light yellow Unicorn with long brown and blond stripes mane, her cutie mark is a rose, sighed, "I wish I knew. I more worry about Princess Leaf. I haven't seen her this morning. I hope she's alright."

Laxtinct led the rescue team in bringing the wounded and injured citizens and soldiers away from the forest. Shorty Thinking and his medic team were treating and healing them. Taken care of most injured ponies, both of them left the situation to the rescue and medic team, and headed back to Tao and Mighty Heart

"Dude, this is so not good," Laxtinct hissed as he watched many ponies groaned and moaned in pain. He turned to Shorty Thinking, "Think everything will be fine?"

Shorty Thinking shrugged, "I don't know. But if there's a cause of this, then there's the source."

"And you think Master Tao knows it?"

"I don't think. I know so since he's the master of ritual and spells."

Laxtinct whistled, "Wow. I didn't you like believing in magic. I thought you'd prefer bare hooves to get dirty."

Shorty Thinking groaned before giving Laxtinct a hard slap, "I still am! I'd only rely on magic if there's no other option. For example, I need to know what caused of this."

"Sure hope Tao can make it quick," Laxtinct said in concern.

Shorty Thinking sighed, "Don't worry, he will. He will get us through."

Mighty Heart turned and looked at Mystic Tao, who was setting up his ritual - a star in yellow circle with candles on all of edges and a white irises on the center. The Mystic Councilpony of Light began chanting humbly and calmly.

"Sensei, do you believe that it will work?" Mighty Heart asked in concern.

Mystic Tao sighed calmly, "It will work. It does help me find my son when rumors spread he arrived at Ponyville Town, did it not?"

"Sorry, sensei..."

"Honestly, now leave me be to focus on my locator spell," Mystic Tao said firmly and angrily. As he turned to the front and began chanting, Rainbow Dash gave the silly faces in front of him. He yelped in shock and frightfulness, causing him to whack on her head. She yelped in pain. He groaned in anger, "Rainbow Dash! Confound your mischievous pranks! That is not funny!"

Rainbow Dash groaned in pain while rubbing her head, "Geez, you don't need to hit my head that hard!"

Fluttershy sighed before bowed down a bit, "Sorry about Rainbow Dash's prank. We didn't mean it."

Tao sighed, "Honestly. So, what brings you two here?"

"Friendship problem," Rainbow Dash said confidently before turned to the entrance, "So, what's the deal with this? I'd haven't seen this kind since the Everfree Forest attack our home."

Fluttershy nodded while looking at the scene, "Oh my. This is terrible and scary. I don't like it."

"Yeah, you don't. Trust me, nature's evil!" Laxtinct said uneasily. Everyone looked at him oddly while Shorty Thinking shook his head in annoyance and embarrassment. He shrugged, "What?! I hate camp especially it's near to the deadly forest like this!"

Shorty Thinking sighed, "The point is that we don't know what cause this mess in the first place. So, we asked Mystic Tao for location of the cause. If we can find it, then we can removed it."

"Finding won't be problem," Mighty Heart said calmly yet concernedly, "But fighting with it is because we do not know what or who we are dealing with, especially Princess Leaf is missing."

"Which is I am still working on!" Mystic Tao exclaimed in annoyance as he's in chanting and praying position, "Do not disturb me!"

"Who's Princess Leaf?" Rainbow Dash asked curiously.

"Who is Princess Leaf?!" Garuda Warrior demanded in anger. She growled before grabbed and held Rainbow Dash, "Have you no respect to our councilpony?!"

Flora Sparkle calmed her friend down, "Garudo, calm down! She didn't mean to disrespect!"

"Agreed! And she's a mortal, not Mystic Pony! Therefore, she has no knowledge of Princess Leaf!" Tecca Musa said calmly.

Garuda Warrior breathed and panted heavily before sighed calmly as she put Rainbow Dash down gently. She smiled uneasily, making the speedster Pegasus uneasy.

"So-sorry..." Garuda Warrior apologized uneasily.

Rainbow Dash gulped uneasily, "Yeah, no problem."

"But we need to know," Fluttershy said in concern and curious, "Who is Princess Leaf? Is she in danger? Where is she?"

Garuda Warrior sighed, "Princess Leaf is not just our leader and Mystic Councilpony of Wood, she's our family. Even though she's powerful and wise as others, she is very compassionate and hardworking for us and her citizens but she is very young and innocent. She need us, rely on us to protect her. And now, we failed."

Tecca Musa nodded while looking at the city coiled and trapped by wines and roots, "And there's no telling where and how she is now. I fear her safety."

"We must do something now," Flora Sparkle said in concern, "Without damaging and hurting the forest! It's part of our essence and our home."

"But we can't ignore our princess," Garuda Warrior exclaimed in anger as she armed with her talons, "If I have to destroy these woods, then so be it! I will not let my princess die while you two be ignorance and foolish as always!"

Tecca Musa groaned, "No one is ignorance and foolish, Garuda! We need a plan! A plan that doesn't involved the destruction of our home, our ponies and princess!"

"Well, think of something, genius! Time is wasting! Let's hear it!"

"With you shouting to my ears, it's gonna be hard!"

"Oh! What am I not surprise?! You're very useless!"

"At least, I'm more calm and patient than you are! With this attitude like yours, we will never find and save her!"

"I dare you to say to me again?!"

As both Garuda Warrior and Tecca Musa groaned while glared at each other, Flora Sparkle came in between while shouted in anger, "Girls, stop! It's not helping us to save princess!"

Three Wood Mystic Ponies continued arguing and shouting at each other. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy looked uneasy and concern while both Shorty Thinking and Laxtinct remained silent. Mystic Tao and Mighty Heart continued praying and chanting calmly and firmly.

"Wow... Those three girls must have cared for Leaf so much?" Rainbow Dash asked in surprise.

Fluttershy nodded, "Well, they did say that they care and love her like a family."

"Which is why we need to find her quickly," Shorty Thinking said calmly while crossed his hooves, "And of course, we need to end this cause as well."

"Yeah, good idea," Laxtinct said in agreement. He hissed, "I hate nature!"

"Hacha!"

Everyone turned and looked at Mystic Tao and Mighty Heart especially the white irises. It was glowing while pointing at the front direction.

"The iris will lead us to her," Mystic Tao said firmly. He turned to the ponies, "Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Shorty Thinking, Mighty Heart and Laxtinct will come with me. The rest of you remain here and look after the ponies."

Laxtinct groaned, "Do I have to?!"

"NO! I'm going!" Three Mystic Ponies of Wood exclaimed in anger and firmly, "Leaf needs me! I refused to let her down again!"

Mystic Tao was annoyed and angered by three Wood Mystic Ponies' stubbornness especially Laxtinct's. He gestured them to come close. As they did, Mystic Tao gave them a hard whack on their heads. They all yelped in pain.

"Do as you were told by the elder!" Mystic Tao exclaimed in anger, "These ponies need leaders! And they can't handle it by themselves! And I required a strong pony to break through the defense especially the enemies we come across. One more thin - do not argue with me!"

Three Wood Mystic Ponies awed in annoyance and disappointment including Laxtinct. The rest of ponies looked surprise and shock while remained in silent.

"Remind me again not to get on Tao's bad side," Rainbow Dash remarked uneasily, "especially the wrecking part on my head."

Mighty Heart nodded, "Noted..."

* * *

Deep within the Elvish Forestland, there was a medieval palace-like with nature theme and covered by tree's vines and roots. Inside the palace's throne chamber; there was a mysterious & shadowy filly with crimson eyes in red aura-like trapped inside the pod, which was attached by thousands of vines and roots that spread across the forestland. She breathed and panted heavily while her eyes continued glowed in darkly reddish.

Emerged from the shadows, a strange yet demonically Changeling approach her while smirked devilishly. And unlike any Changelings; this one coated with dark grayish coated, demonically crimson eyes and demonically wings while his horn was long and sharp. And he is pure demonic and monstrous than any Changelings.

"Tell me," Demon Changeling asked in amusement yet calmly, "How do you feel now? Do you feel better now?

Mysterious filly hissed in anger, "Yes... No one controls me now. They will know the nature's wrath and pain..."

"Good to hear," Demon Changeling said calmly before licked on her face gently, "That's all I need to hear..."

Sensing someone coming to him, he turned and found another Demon Changeling fly towards him. This one is very smaller changeling with short horn. He bowed down in respect.

"What is it," Demon Changeling asked in annoyance yet calmly.

Demon Changeling Soldier bowed down, "Forgive me, Lord Maul! They're here especially the Wielders of Elements of Harmony."

Maul smirked darkly, "Purrrfect..."

* * *

As the team entered the Elvish Forestland, Mystic Tao and Mighty Heart helped guiding and leading four ponies into the forest, with the help of two white irises. The flowers glowed brightly in brown as they pointed the direction. And so far as they traveled across the city, the Elvish Forestland is covered by roots and vines like almost becoming ruins.

"Man... This place is a mess," Rainbow Dash remarked in concern. She gulped in concern, "And scary. Almost reminds me of Everfree Forest."

Fluttershy shuttered and shivered in fear, "Please, don't remind me, Rainbow Dash!" She turned to Mystic Ponies, "Are we close to Princess Leaf?"

"No, we are not." Mystic Tao said firmly while looking at his white iris glowed dimly. He groaned while looking at the forest, "Too much interference! This place is covered in pure evil essence! I cannot get good signal!"

"Wait?! Magic need signal?!" Laxtinct asked in confusion.

Mighty Heart sighed while looking at the white iris, "The locator spell is made of Princess Leaf's essence And thus, it required both sunlight and good essence. But because of this place infected by evil essence, it will be difficult to tell if we're close to her or the palace."

"Guess it's my turn now," Shorty Thinking said calmly and firmly. He took his small metal rectangle-shape with antenna, screen with flatlines and buttons. It began beeping with sounds especially brownish dot appearing. He smiled, "I've got it! I've got Princess Leaf's life signal! If I guess correctly, she's at the Nature Palace."

"Good job, Shorty," Mighty Heart smiled.

Mystic Tao scoffed in annoyance, "Tao could have figure it out if my locator spell wasn't interfered!"

"Then, let's go!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed firmly.

"Hold up!" Shorty Thinking halted his team. Everyone looked at him as he looked at his locator machine. It has several black dots blinking and beeping as they were approaching him and his team. He hissed in concern, "What the-?!"

"Talk to me, Wally!" Laxtinct asked in concern.

"There shouldn't be life here!" Shorty Thinking said in concern. He hissed, "Something's not right. They're heading this way!"

And just before anyone could react, three Mystic Ponies' bodies quivered and shivered in fear and surprise. This attract Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Shorty Thinking as they knew what it means.

"Tao got the willies!" Mystic Tao said in concern.

Mighty Heart and Laxtinct hissed in concern, "Me too!"

"I don't like this one," Fluttershy said in fear.

 ** _SCREECHED!_** The ponies yelped in concern as they armed and readied themselves to fight. They looked to the front and top - the trees literally moved and approached as the forest and plants were armed with vines, splinters, leaves, needles and roots. The ground slowly formed a plant-like zombie ponies armed with bare hooves and claws.

"We've got company," Rainbow Dash exclaimed in concern as she armed with her Magical Mystic Spear, "What the hell are those things?!"

"To be honest, I have no idea!" Shorty Thinking exclaimed in concern while readied his Flame Volley Blaster, "But they're not friends! Get ready!"

Fluttershy yelped in concern, "Here we go again."

The plant-like zombie ponies, forest and plants screeched and roared wildly as they all charged straight at Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and their team.

Mystic Tao summoned his Five Elemental Cars while fired them at the plant creatures. Mighty Heart charged and battled with them fiercely and brutally. Shorty Thinking fired his Flame Volley Blaster at them while Laxtinct covered him up and beating his enemies up. Fluttershy used her Animal Spirits such as cheetah, elephant, bat and even porcupine against them. Rainbow Dash swung and thrust her Magical Mystic Spear at them off.

As the team continued battling with the plant creatures, the latter attacked them back fiercely. Cactus fired its needles at them. Forest and bushes launched its razor leaves, tornado leaves, vines and splinter hail on. Mushrooms fired mushroom booms at them. Bushes launched its thorns at them. Plant zombie ponies attacked them with hooves and bites.

The team dodged the attacks while fought back, but the plant creatures continued attacking them relentlessly and fiercely. And at the same time, the villages and city were also destroyed.

Rainbow Dash hissed, "Okay! Seriously, when did plants became big deal?!"

"They're strong!" Fluttershy exclaimed in concern as she used her Bear Spirit in holding tight against big tree's roots. She groaned and grunted, "I can't hold it! I can't!"

"Aieyah!" Mystic Tao exclaimed in concern while summoning Wind Elemental Card in blowing Plant Zombie Ponies off. He hissed, "We must find the source of chaos before it could devour the rest of Mystic Realm!"

While holding and pushing the trees off, Mighty Heart nodded, "If we do, we can expel and banish the demon."

Shorty Thinking sighed calmly, "Hopefully, we can find Princess Leaf at the same time. Pray she is safe from harm."

"And of course, get the hell outta of this stupid place," Laxtinct exclaimed in concern, "I hate nature especially this one!"

Fluttershy screamed in fear as her team stopped and looked at the front. They yelped and screamed in fear and worry. They encountered a giant humanoid trees-like as they screeched and roared in anger. The creatures charged and slammed their bare fists and foot on the team. They quickly split up at once - Mighty Heart, Fluttershy and Laxtinct on left side while Mystic Tao, Rainbow Dash and Shorty Thinking were thrown to right side. Plant creatures approached and readied to attack them.

"We're gonna have to split up," Shorty Thinking exclaimed in concern while armed with his Flame Volley Blaster, "Meet us at the Florafauna Palace!"

"Got it," Laxtintc nodded in agreement. He yelped in fear upon spotting plant creatures approaching him and his team, "Gotta slide away!"

Fluttershy squeaked in fear, "See ya!"

Both team headed off at once in different direction while the plant creatures chased after them. They have to reach the Nature Palace and rescue Princess Leaf in time. But unknown to them, a group of Demon Changelings were watching the event. As they have their antennas-like ears shaken, the Changelings were contacting their leader.

* * *

At the Nature Palace, Maul was looking through Princess Leaf's bed chamber like he was searching for something. As his antennas like ears shaken a bit, he responded to his contacts. He listened to the latest reports. He smirked in amusement.

"Good. Get rid of them now! I need more time!"

* * *

Mystic Tao, Shorty Thinking and Rainbow Dash continued running down to the small village while battling with some of plant creatures on the front.

Rainbow Dash used her Mystic Magical Spear in knocking her enemies down. Shorty Thinking fired his Flame Volley Blasters at the charging enemies. Mystic Tao used his magical spells in blasting and defeating them. The trio managed to defeat them in time before panted heavily.

"It's getting out of control! We have to end this!" Shorty Thinking exclaimed in concern.

"How?!" Rainbow Dash demanded in anger.

"I do not know." Mystic Tao admitted, "But I fear Princess Leaf is in grave danger. We must find her before anything bad happens to her!"

Rainbow Dash groaned, "Fluttershy, I hope you're okay with Lax. Coz we're stuck here!"

"We must go now," Mystic Tao said firmly before looking at his white iris, "Let us hope that we won't get attacked again. Mystic Tao hates surprises!"

"Why do I get the bad feeling about this," Shorty Thinking asked uneasily.

Three ponies headed off at once in finding Nature Palace. Unknown to them, couple of Demon Changelings emerged from buildings and shadows as the bugs were glaring at them.

* * *

On downtown village; Mighty Heart, Fluttershy and Laxtinct managed to escape from plant creatures. They were walking down its streets. They were following white iris's brown glowing direction since they all never been to Mystic Wood's country before.

"Man, this place is a maze!" Laxtinct exclaimed in surprise while looking around. He groaned, "We'll never find the palace in time!"

"We will. We just need a good signal," Mighty Heart said in concern. He then looked at the white iris, which glowed dimly. He groaned in annoyance, "The evil essence is interfering with my magic! I can't focus my chi on it well!"

"Shouldn't there be any signboards for us to read?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah. I wonder why Wood Mystic Ponies don't use them?" Laxtinct said in annoyance, "It would be a lot of easily for us to get to the palace."

Mighty Heart sighed, "Unfortunately, they don't. They rely on their natural instinct and sense to find their way home in their homeland. And I'd say they're very good at it."

"Just great! Any brilliant idea of how to get to the palace?!" Laxtinct asked in annoyance, "Guess we should have brought the Mystic Generals of Woods with us."

As three ponies continued walking, Fluttershy stopped as she felt something bright glaring and blinding at her. She turned and found it from toy store. Curious and concern of it, she decide to investigate it. Both Laxtinct and Mighty Heart noticed it. They both followed her.

They entered the toy store. They gasped in surprise as they found a couple of strange pods-like attached to the large tree's trunk. They approached and checked on it. They found living Mystic Ponies and some creatures within the pods.

Laxtinct yelped, "What the heck are these things?!"

"I don't know." Fluttershy admitted. She placed her hoof on the pod gently, "But... I can feel something... So much anger. So much sadness. So much loss. It's like they're in pain."

"How?"

"I don't know. But these pods are making these ponies feel sad and pain."

Fluttershy gasped in surprise as her eyes glowed in white. Mighty Heart and Laxtinct were surprised by it. As they were occupied, the vines from the pods slowly raise up and ready to attack. Demon Changelings emerged from shadows and places.

* * *

 _Vision:_

 _In her vision, Fluttershy found herself at the throne chamber but very clean and nice modern texture. She found a pinkish teenage Earth Pony with brown and yellow stripes of gentle long curly mane and tail, her cutie mark is nature symbol was talking with Garuda Warrior, Tecca Musa and Flora Sparkle about the proposal. As they argue, the mysterious filly groaned in annoyance as she screamed in anger._

"That's enough!" The filly exclaimed in anger and frustration. Three ponies were surprise and concern as they looked at her. She sighed, "Look. Just give me another day to think. I'm very tired and exhausted too."

Wood Mystic Trio were silent for the moment before they nodded and bowed in understanding. They turned and left the palace at once. She sighed before cried and sobbed tearfully in despair and pain.

"I can't take this anymore! It's too much! It's just too much! I hate being Mystic Councilpony of Wood! I hate working! I hate politics! And I really hate ponies treat me like I'm their savior! I just wanna be normal filly! Is it so much to ask?!"

"Someone really needs some break."

The filly gasped as she looked up and found a Demon Changeling flew and landed on the ground. She gasped in shock and concern. She was about to call but he appeared before her while smiling.

"Now, now. Let's not get hasty," Demon Changeling said calmly, "I came with proposal."

"What do you want?"

"Freedom for yourself. And in return, I just need your cooperation and power. And don't worry, no one gets hurt, Princess Leaf..."

Princess Leaf hummed thoughtfully as she wondered of what she should do now. And at the same time, she looked at the Demon Changeling. Should she accept it or not...

 _Vision Ends_

* * *

Fluttershy shook her head gently. As she looked up, she found Mighty Heart and Laxtinct were moaning and grunting. She even found three Wood Mystic Ponies stood before them including the defeated Demon Changelings, and burnt and slashed forms of vines.

"What happen?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

"We were attacked," Mighty Heart groaned in pain while rubbing his head, "We're lucky that Wood Mystic Generals came and rescue us."

"Yeah..." Laxtinct said painfully while standing up slowly. He and others turned and looked at couple of unconscious Demon Changelings. He yelped, "Okay, what the heck are these things?! They're nothing like the Changelings!"

"The Hatred Changelings," Mighty Heart said in concern yet firmly. Everyone looked at him. He continued, "I read about them. They're very rare but unusual and different than the ordinary Changelings. Unlike the original ones; these things feed on negative emotion such as fear, hate, anger and even despair. Once fed, they will become more powerful, stronger and faster but deadlier and destructive. They're not easy to fight with."

The ponies chatted in concern while looking at Demon Changelings. Fluttershy looked and observed closely at them. She gasped in concern.

"I know them! Princess Leaf talked with one of them when she was upset and angry!"

Three Wood Mystic Ponies gasped, "WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!"

"It's the truth!" Fluttershy exclaimed in concern, "I don't know what their leader wanted with Princess Lead, but it can't be good! We have to go and save her now!"

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Garuda Warrior said in concern, "She'd never be upset or angry before."

Tecca Musa nodded in concern, "And not to mention, she would never conspire with the enemy too."

"What make her become so upset and angry," Flora Sparkle asked in concern.

"You didn't know, did you?" Fluttershy asked. Three Wood Mystic Ponies turned and looked at her oddly and confusingly. She sighed, "Being the youngest member in Mystic Council has pressured her a lot. She never get a good rest or sleep, and not to mention, she never have fun or making friends! She doesn't have a good childhood. That's what makes her upset and angry!"

"But why didn't she tell us?!" Garuda Warrior demanded.

"I guess she's shy and feel responsible of it. She doesn't want to let you down." Fluttershy said in concern.

Tecca Musa sighed, "I guess we should have reconsider her welfare. It wasn't fair for her to do her duty alone."

"I agree," Flora Sparkle nodded in understanding, "We must make-up for her!"

"Well, we'd better find her while we still can!" Laxtinct exclaimed in concern.

Mighty Heart groaned while glaring at white iris, "Well, this is not helping us get to the palace!"

"Follow us," Garuda Warrior said firmly and calmly, "We know the way."

* * *

Rainbow Dash groaned in pain as she slowly opened her eyes. She found herself, Mystic Tao and even Shorty Thinking were tied up by metal chains. They struggled in getting off. They looked up and found themselves in the throne chamber. And at the same time, they even found more Demon Changelings surrounded the area while guarding the pod.

The team even saw the pod surged and electrified with pure electrical shocks. Its antenna fired its shocking thunder on the ground. It slowly formed and created a plant zombie pony, and various more of plant creatures before they headed off and exited the throne chamber.

"Did not see that coming," Rainbow Dash said in shock.

Shorty Thinking hissed, "If my theory is correct, that pod is must be some kind of machine. Such technology like this one could possibly and able to create an artificial beings from making and fusing genetic of plant and organism together, Mystic Magic Source and most important of all - these creatures have to be made correctly, otherwise it could-!"

"Shorty, English!"

"That pod is a machine that can create an army of plant creatures we just fought!"

"You really need to shorten your explanation."

"You really need to learn more of science."

"Will you two knock it off," Mystic Tao exclaimed in annoyance. He turned and found Maul approaching them. He huffed, "I suspect you're the leader of these Demon Changelings especially the mess you have created?"

"For an old pony, you're quite smart," Maul said in amusement. He chuckled a bit, "I assume you wanted to know what the hell is going on here? What did I do to Princess Leaf? What do I want from her? How do I create plant creatures? And best of all, who and what am I?"

"Dude, we know you're changelings!" Rainbow Dash remarked dryly.

"No, Rainbow Dash. He's a Hatred Changeling or known as Demon Changeling," Shorty Thinking explained calmly, "Unlike the Changelings, they feed on negative emotion to increase their power and hunger but very deadlier and destructive than the ordinary ones."

Mystic Tao nodded, "Indeed. We know the last one. Answer the rest now!"

Maul smirked, "I am Maul, Lord of the Hatred Changelings. I came to offer something that Princess Leaf desired so badly that she could never resist - freedom. And in return, I want something from her that can help me bring victory to my clan! These creatures are marvelous and perfect, created by power of Wood and Technology."

"Well, you're missing one question," Shorty Thinking snarled in anger, "Where is Princess Leaf?!"

Maul smirked in amusement, "That would be telling..."

"You won't get away with this!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in anger, "We will find the princess and beat the crap out of you!"

Maul scoffed, "Bet on it, brat. Excuse me. I've gotta find my little tool."

As Maul was about to leave the throne chamber, the door got breached. He and his Changelings turned and found Fluttershy's team arrived at the scene.

"Where is she?!" Three Wood Mystic Ponies demanded in anger.

"Sorry, I'm a bit busy now," Maul said in amusement. He turned and looked at both Demon Changelings and Plant Creatures especially the pod, "Attend the guests now."

SCREECH! Both Demon Changelings and Plant Creatures charged straight at Fluttershy's team while the filly inside the pod create more of the creatures and even summoned forest to aid and fight besides with her. Maul quickly headed off at once in search of an item.

As the creatures were charging, Mighty Heart roared in anger as he charged and rammed them off. Garuda Warrior summoned her tomahawk axes as she battled her enemies fiercely and determinedly. Tecca Musa summoned her digitalized and electrical rods as she combated them. Flora Sparkle summoned her vines and weeds in helping and defending her allies.

Formed Rock Armor, Laxtinct came and helped his friends out from metal chains while Fluttershy covered her friends. As they're freed from metal chains, the team worked together and fought against their enemies. Laxtinct punched and kicked his enemies off. Shorty Thinking fired his Flame Volley Blaster at them. Mystic Tao used his Elemental Cards while chanting and praying as he fired his at them. Using Cheetah and Bear Spirit, Fluttershy fought against her enemies while Rainbow Dash defended her best friend.

* * *

Maul was flying thoroughly across the Nature Palace's chambers and halls as he was looking for and completing his objective. He looked annoyed and angered as he muttered about unable to find it. He then came across jewelry chamber. As he opened, he gasped in surprise before smiled in amusement and darkly.

"Oh yeah. I've found it! It's ours now!"

* * *

As the team continued fighting and battling enemy troops, the pod continued creating more of Plant Creatures. The team began struggling to fight back now. Mystic Tao forced to hid behind rocks while struggled in firing at the enemies. Mighty Heart got punched and pounded to the ground by humanoid tree-like. Flora Sparkle struggled in holding the attacks back, with her vines and thorns. Tecca Musa got hit, Garuda Warrior fought bravely to defend her but got hit.

Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Shorty Thinking and Laxtinct were the only team members in continuing the fight. However, they all grew tired and exhausted from the fight. The mysterious filly continued producing more of plant creatures.

"Man, I can't keep this up much longer!" Laxtinct exclaimed in concern, "I'm getting pounded!"

"So am I!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in concern while swinging her spear at her enemies, "We've gotta do something now!"

Shorty Thinking turned and looked at the pod while groaned, "Our hope is to destroy that pod! It's the only way stop the plant creatures! You kill the queen, everything will die!"

"I hate killing," Fluttershy said grimly.

"We don't have much choice!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in concern, "We've gotta end this and find Princess Leaf!"

"She has the point!" Laxtinct said in agreement.

"Okay! I'll cover for you! You take the frontal assault! Lax will take the hit!" Shorty Thinking said firmly and determinedly, "Go now!"

Laxtinct screamed, "Do I have to take the hit! Damn, it hurts my face!"

Laxtinct charged in and rammed the army of plant creatures and Demon Changelings while hold them off. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy charged straight to the pod. Shorty Thinking covering fire for his team. The rest of their allies struggled in fighting and battling her enemies.

"Damn it! At this rate, we'll fall sooner," Tecca Musa said in pain.

Flora Sparkle nodded, "We'll never find Princess Leaf and apologize to her for not being there when she needed the most."

"I refuse to die," Garuda Warrior exclaimed firmly, "Princess Leaf need us! We are her guardian and protector, and her family. I refuse to give up!"

Blinking eyes, the filly gasped in surprise within the pod, "Ga-Garuda... Tecca... Flora... Care for me?!"

Heard the voice, both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash stopped at once while looking at the pod. They were surprise and shock of the revelation.

Rainbow Dash was speechless and concern, "Fluttershy, did you-?"

"I did," Fluttershy said in concern, "You don't think it's her?"

"Guys, do it!" Laxtinct exclaimed in concern while fighting the enemies, "We're running out of time!"

Shorty Thinking nodded while firing his Flame Volley Blaster at his enemies, "What are you waiting for?! Do it!"

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were flapping their wings on midair while looking at the pod. They were confused and uncertain about it. They began suspect of knowing what or who is inside the pod.

"Fluttershy, did you know anything what happen to Princess Leaf," Rainbow Dash asked in concern, "Because Maul told me that he offered her something she never had in life - freedom. I don't believe he's being honest."

"Actually, it is!" Fluttershy said in realization. Rainbow Dash turned and looked at her oddly. She continued, "Freedom is what Princess Leaf wants. She wanted to be free from her duty and responsibility. Maul took advantage of it!"

"If I guess correctly," Rainbow Dash said suspiciously while looking at the plant creatures, "these are her powers to create an army of plant creatures. And if we're gonna shut it down, we need to talk and snap her out."

"I agree, Rainbow Dash! She needs to know that her generals and ponies still loved her! Willingly to help and support her!"

"Yeah. Let's do some hard love talking with her! Let's hope it works!"

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew straight towards the pod. As they landed before it, they took a deep breathe before sighed calmly. They approached the pod. The filly within the pod snarled while her eyes glowed in red.

"What do you want, peasants?!" The filly demanded in anger, "Have you come to destroy me?! Then, do so now!"

"Princess Leaf, we just want to talk," Fluttershy said calmly. It surprised the filly within the pod and even others. It caused the plant creatures stopped from attacking due to the pod has stopped giving order. Everyone looked at the pod. She sighed, "We know who you are and why you're like this."

Rainbow Dash nodded, "But you shouldn't have taken Maul's offer! You should never believe in the Changeling's words! They're the liars!"

"Quiet!" Princess Leaf exclaimed in anger, "You all have no idea of how I felt or wanted after trapped being Mystic Councilpony for 600 years! I hate it!"

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash sighed calmly as they knew what she has been through. They have to reach her and hopefully she is convinced.

"Princess Leaf, we understand how you felt," Fluttershy said calmly, "I used to be like you. I feel very pressured by photo role model. And I didn't like it much and couldn't tell Rarity about it. But when I told the truth, she understands me and I quit it for my friendship."

Rainbow Dash nodded, "It wasn't easy of being Wonderbolt for me, but I'd never quit no matter what!"

Princess Leaf snarled in anger, "Such arrogance and lies you have! You think petty words like yours can comfort me?! How stupid do you think I am?!"

"We are telling you the truth," Fluttershy said firmly. She turned and looked at the ponies, "Look at them! Think carefully, Princess Leaf! These ponies risked their lives for you! They even felt sorry for what they did!"

Rainbow Dash nodded, "And if you don't stop what you're doing, many ponies of Mystic Wood are gonna get hurt! And not to mention, it's gonna destroy rest of Mystic Realm!"

"They say you're very kind and compassionate Mystic Councilpony to them all! And you mustn't give up on them and their hope!"

"What's more important to you?! Freedom or ponies you love and care?"

"Nothing is important than family and friends I treasured the most in heart. Nothing is gonna change of that!"

"It's hard to choose. If it were to me, then I choose my friends over my dream. I'd never gave up on them!"

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy looked at Princess Leaf within the pod, "What about you? What will you choose?"

Princess Leaf was stunned yet surprised and touched by both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash's words. She turned and looked at her Mystic Ponies of Woods. The generals looked concern and heartbroken. Through her powers and connection to nature and forest, she sees everything on both throne chamber and city. They were horribly and terribly in destruction and mess including the death and injured of ponies.

Mystic Councilpony of Wood gasped in shock as she began sobbing and crying tearfully.

"Wh-What have I done," Princess Leaf asked in pain and despair while sobbing, "How could I let this happen?! What can it be done?!"

"There's still time!" Rainbow Dash insisted firmly, "Stop your powers! Call the plants off!"

Fluttershy nodded, "You can do this! You are Mystic Councilpony of Wood! The ponies need you now!"

Encouraged by two mortal ponies, Princess Leaf took a deep breathe while closing her eyes firmly. As she concentrated hard within the pod, hers glowed in bright brownish aura. As if they obeyed her command, the nature halted its attacks and returned to normal such as forests, trees and plants retreated and returned to its original places, plant creatures dissolved to the ground and returned to the soil and part of nature.

With everything has returned to its normal state, the pod continued glowed brightly. With a crack on its surface, the pod broke to pieces. Everyone covered their faces briefly as they have been blinded by light and debris. Aftermath, they opened their eyes and found Princess Leaf stood before them gracefully.

"Princess Leaf!" Three Wood Mystic Ponies exclaimed in relief. They charged and hugged her tightly and passionately, "Praise the Heaven! You're okay!"

Princess Leaf nodded while sobbed a bit, "Yes, it's thanks to these two. I'm saved."

"It's no biggie," Rainbow Dash remarked while smiling, "It's what we do."

Fluttershy nodded, "Yes. We're glad to help."

"Oh, isn't that sweet," The sly voice said darkly. Everyone looked up and found Maul stood before them from the left entrance. His Demon Changelings came side with him. They even held some various bags with them. He smirked, "I really hate it. It really sickened me a lot."

"Oh yeah? Want a bet?!" Rainbow Dash demanded in anger.

Fluttershy nodded, "You've lost, Maul!"

"Have I?" Maul asked in amusement. Everyone looked confuse and concern. He held a strange crimson with several sharped obelisk-like crystal. Mystic Ponies gasped. He smirked, "I have everything I need - a generator pod that turn an innocent and pure Mystic Pony into an evil monster, my Demon Changelings are perfect minions, and the hellish heart of crystals to the Demon God - Hellsing Crystal."

Mighty Heart gulped, "It can't be!"

"The what-?!" Rainbow Dash asked in confusion.

Mystic Tao hissed, "Hellsing Crystal but can be known as Dark Stone, a pure yet dangerous, evil and demonic crystal! It is said that these crystals are part of Demon God's heart. Its power was used to bring the death to life as its mindless servant. It even drained any ponies with magic, and even Mystic Ponies' immortality and immunity but can kills them. And the worst of it, it gives deadly and demonically power to any creatures come in contact with it!"

Fluttershy squeaked in fear, "That can't be good!"

"No! It's not!" Shorty Thinking said in concern, "How did you know these?! Who told you?! The only who knows about this is Mystic Councilpony themselves!"

Laxtinct gulped, "Something tells me that we've got big bad boss to deal with."

"Got that right. But I can't tell you everything," Maul said in amusement, "That is the secret and surprise for another day, fools."

"You're not getting away with this!" Rainbow Dash groaned in anger.

"Till we meet again, suckers!" Maul exclaimed in amusement. He licked his tongue around his mouth, "And tell sweet Princess Twilight Sparkle, Our mating will come. Her lips will be mine to take and taste."

And just before the team could do anything, Maul and his Demon Changelings quickly threw a smoke bombs on the ground. As the dark smoke exploded, the ponies coughed briefly. As the smoke dispersed, Demon Changelings have escaped.

* * *

The news of Princess Leaf being rescued has spread to her ponies, they were happy and relief to hear it. They all began rebuilding their city and home. Sacred Light Ponies also helped and rebuilt theirs as well. The team were walking across the town while chatting and discussing of the event.

"Everypony, I want to apologize about what happen for few days especially today," Princess Leaf bowed down in shame and apologetic, "I make no excuses of it! But one day and someday, I would like to redeem the mistake!"

Garuda Warrior shook her head and bowed down, "No, your highness! It is our fault!"

Tecca Musa nodded while bowed down, "I agree! We shouldn't have pressured you so much on your duty! We should have been considerate!"

Flora Sparkle bowed down, "Agreed! We could have been better mentors to you."

"Please rise, sisters!" Princess Leaf pleaded while helped her generals up, "Please do not say such things of your guilt. But I'm glad that you all were truly care for me as I have for you. I promised that I'll be a better leader."

"As are we," Three Wood Mystic Ponies said firmly and calmly, "We promised to stand by your side as well as helping and guiding you through your duty!"

"That's good to hear," Rainbow Dash said calmly, "Just make sure that you don't try to make a deal with devil again. It's not good."

Fluttershy nodded, "I agree. And not only that, you need to take a break from duty while let others take over. And that way, you don't have to stress over it."

Laxtinct sighed, "Yeah. Working can be very pain to anyone's ass. I really hate it."

"Indeed. That was something you cannot do foolish again," Mystic Tao said firmly.

Princess Leaf smiled and nodded in agreement, "Yes, I understand. I will not forget of your lesson and your kindness. Thank you very much."

"But do you know anything about Maul?" Shorty Thinking asked in concern, "Is he working for any enemies - Chrysalis or Dark Mystic Ponies?"

Princess Leaf shook her head, "I'm sorry. I don't. He only offer me what I need and corrupted me to destroy everything and everyone I have loved for. There's nothing I can offer you now."

"Don't worry. We'll find it by ourselves," Rainbow Dash said calmly. Sensed her cutie mark glowing and ringing, she looked at it and smiled, "Looks like we did it!"

Fluttershy nodded, "Yes. We sure did."

"Well, I'm glad that you did," Princess Leaf said calmly, "You are always welcome back to my home. Elvish Forestland always welcomes you all."

Mystic Tao cleared his throat, "Until our country are rebuilt!"

"Thanks for inviting. We'll come back again someday," Rainbow Dash thanked happily.

Fluttershy smiled and gave a hug to Princess Leaf, "Take care, your highness."

"So as yours, my friends," Princess Leaf greeted her friends off.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash headed off while greeted her friends off. Shorty Thinking and Laxtinct followed them as well.

Laxtinct sighed, "Glad I'm out of the woods. I hate nature."

Fluttershy noticed Rainbow Dash's looks and asked, "Is there something wrong, Rainbow Dash? You looked worry."

"It's what Maul said about Twilight." Rainbow Dash said calmly and uneasily, "I get the feeling that bad things is gonna happen to Twi and Shadow Dragon."

"Well, whatever it is, we have to stop and defeat him," Shorty Thinking said firmly, "And of course, we need to know what is he planning with Hellsing Crystals. It can't be good..."

Everyone looked concern and uneasy as well. Their fight will not be easy as they once thought before...

* * *

Inside of Dark Mystic Throne Chamber, Dark Curse was sitting down calmly on his throne chair as he was having some thoughts. He smirked in amusement.

"Have you accomplish your mission?"

Dark Curse looked up and found Maul stood before him. Demon Changeling smirked and bowed down before his master.

"Yes, indeed. Everything goes according to the plan." Maul said calmly and proudly. He then threw couple of bags down in revealing more of Hellsing Crystals. He smirked, "I've got the goods."

"Excellent," Dark Curse said in relief as he approached and held Hellsing Crystals tightly, "I've waited for a long time to see them again. And now, it has return to me again. With them, we can increase our military might and making various projects. Our plans are accelerating."

"Yes. That's excellent, my lord."

"You've done well, Swipestrike."

Maul smirked in amusement as his body slowly transformed into the form of Swipestrike. He smirked darkly and amusingly.

"I live to serve, Dark Lord..."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy  
Skip Stellrecht: Shorty Thinking, Hatred Changeling  
P.J. Byrne: Laxtinct  
Josh Keaton: Maul/Swipestrike

 **Minor Casts:**  
Sab Shimono: Mystic Tao  
Noah Nelson: Mighty Heart  
Molly C Quin: Princess Leaf  
Melodee M. Spevack: Garuda Warrior  
Morgan Decker: Tecca Musa  
Amy Gross: Flora Sparkle


	15. Ep 13: Stranger than Fan Fiction

_To **The Guest** \- They will in some future stories, but they will still have some funny argument and moments with each other about Twilight Sparkle. For now, he trust Shadow Dragon to protect and look after his sister, but will get him if he tried to be funny with him._

* * *

 **Episode 13: Stranger than Fan Fiction**

Rainbow Dash squealed happily, "So excited!"

Rainbow Dash was dressed in her Daring Do Cosplay. She looked very excited and happy as she was looking at the scene - Daring Do Convention Center, where Daring Do fans and cosplay ponies have come to chat, play, entertain and enjoy their stay at the area. She has been waiting for a long time. But she isn't alone. Metalgear was with her.

"I still don't understand why you're so excited about it," Metalgear asked curiously and confusing, "As far as I know of, Daring Do is nothing but a fictional character of her titled story and franchise. She's not made of flesh but description and details of her characteristic, background and adventures. It is not part of reality. Nothing more, nothing less..."

Rainbow Dash scoffed, "That's because you're not the fan like me. You wouldn't understand anything."

"You truly confuse me a lot, Ms. Rainbow Dash. Make no sense at all."

"Whatever. Speaking of which, why are you here again?"

"By Princess Twilight's order, I was sent here to ensure Ms. A.K. Yearling to sign mistress's autograph and deliver it to her."

"Yeah. Of course, she would say that."

"But I'm also here to meet with my pen-pal as well. To be honest, I'm intrigued by her sincere words and interest in Metal Pony like me. I would like to know more about her."

"Figures. I'll see you later."

Rainbow Dash headed off in checking out on Daring Do Convention including ponies talking and entertaining with each other happily. She couldn't help but feel happy and excited of the area. Metalgear headed off to find his pen-pal while observing the area and ponies' behavior.

As Rainbow Dash continued wandering off, she was stopped by Daring Do Salespony as he was talking to her while holding the leaflet of Daring Do Adventu-cation.

"You look like a pony who'd be up for an all-inclusive one-of-a-kind adventu-cation," Salespony exclaimed happily and optimistically while showing the leaflet to Rainbow Dash, "where you can get to live the Daring Do experience!"

Rainbow Dash smiled, "No thanks. Did that already."

Rainbow Dash came across to Sapphire Stone Temple replica. She was amazed and surprised by its appearance. Found familiar tiles on the floor, she stepped on it, causing the arrow hole traps in firing a blowing gas of banners out.

Rainbow Dash squealed happily, "This is the..."

"...awesomest thing ever!"

Rainbow Dash was surprise as she turned to her right and found a dark orange colored Earth Pony with gray colors mane and tail and message bubble cutie mark worn Daring Do cosplay. He turned and looked at her while smiling in amazement and surprise.

"Now this is something that only a true fan can appreciate."

Rainbow Dash nodded, "They even put the tiles in the right order."

"Huh. Good catch. Oh, I'm Quibble Pants. Nice to meet you." Quibble Pants introduced.

"Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash introduced as she gave Quibble Pants a hoof-bump. Spotted her new friend's cosplay, she smiled and commented, "Nice costume."

"You, too."

"Thanks. The hard part was figuring out the right..."

Rainbow Dash and Quibble Pants shouted happily, "...number of arrow holes."

"B-B-Because on page 84 of Sapphire Stone, i-it describes her dodging a, quote, 'score of arrows shooting forth from holes in the very walls,' unquote," Quibble Pants exclaimed happily and frantically. It even amazed Rainbow Dash about him. He continued, "but then on page 107, Daring Do says she, quote, 'barely made it past the traps' barrage of arrows,' unquote, but clearly, Daring Do is embellishing and the correct number of arrows is..."

Rainbow Dash and Quibble Pants again exclaimed, "Twenty!"

Both ponies smiled happily as they can't help but felt they're gonna be good friends. They enjoyed the convention canter - taking picture stand, having entertainment and buying the souvenirs. They enjoyed the convention center and even each other's company.

* * *

On Metalgear's perspective, Metal Pony wandered off in the convention center. He looked around of his surroundings; observing and analyzing ponies' enjoyment and chatting at this place. It intrigued and amazed him a lot.

"Interesting..." Metalgear remarked as he approached to the Daring Do Toys Stall, "Though this character is nothing but merely fictional, ponies enjoyed being her and the rest ofthe characters very much. However, I have yet understand what interests them. The story? The plot? The characters? The Theme? Morality?"

"It is true mysterious, wouldn't you say?"

Surprised as Metalgear turned to his back and looked at the mysterious pony he heard of. He gasped in surprise and shock. He was looking at the slim brown unicorn pony with lavender mane with streaks of light pink and white in two pigtails and tail while her cutie mark is microscope symbol. She smiled at him.

"Aye yai yai yai yai yai yai!" Metalgear exclaimed in surprise and shock as his ears steamed off wildly and crazily while screaming frantically, "Mamma Mia! Holy Metal Mother of All! What a mare! This is nuts and bolts!"

"Wow, someone must be steaming off. A pleasure to meet you, uh..."

"Aye yai yai yai..."

"So, your name is Aye yai yai yai?"

Metalgear yelped while shaking his head, "No! My name is Metalgear! It's a pleasure to meet you, uh..."

Female unicorn bowed in respect to Metalgear, "Nicole Illusion. It's an honorable to meet you, my dear pen-pal."

"Huh? You're my pen-pal? Wow!"

"Why, yes, Metalgear. This is the first time to meet a rarest species in Equestria. Who would have thought that I would meet a rarest pony species from myth? I'm impressed and interested."

"You were?! I-I didn't expect that. Usually, ponies would be scared out of me or my kind. They would have walked or stayed away from me."

"Oh no, Metalgear. Unlike others; I have great interests in myths and legends especially meeting species and learning their culture, customs, arts and history."

"That's interesting for your reasons and hobbies you have."

"It's more than just a hobby, my friend. It's my occupation and responsibility - collect and record every species' information for books and museum. Not only this was for exhibition and library to prove its existence and valuable, but also for the ponies to learn and understand them while cooperate with each other."

Metalgear hummed thoughtfully, "Truly interesting objective you have. I hope it will come true."

"Yes," Nicole Illusion smiled and nodded, "What about you? Don't you have objective of your own?"

"Yes, I do have one - serving and work for Princess Twilight Sparkle as her commander and head butler."

"Interesting... Would you tell me more?"

"I'll be honored. This is one tale you wouldn't forget."

Metalgear and Nicole Illusion walked across through Daring Do Convention as they were having some discussion and chatting about it.

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Quibble Pants were taking a break and having some drinks at the food court after some crazy adventure. They were sitting down on the bench.

Rainbow Dash sighed, "I am so glad I ran into you. Even though I knew the convention would be totally awesome, it's more fun when you're with someone who really knows Daring Do."

"I know what you mean. It's so hard to find a pony who really gets it." Quibble Pants commented happily.

Spotted Metalgear and Nicole Illusion coming towards them, Rainbow Dash waved and greeted them to come and sit with them.

"I see you make new friends?" Rainbow Dash commented.

Metalgear nodded, "Indeed. And this here is Lady Nicole Illusion."

"Lady Nicole?" Nicole Illusion asked in amusement. She giggled, "I'm not noble or royalty. I'm just an archaeologist."

"Right..." Rainbow Dash said in amusement. She then introduced them to Quibble Pants, who smiled and greeted them. And just before she could continue, she noticed something on leaflet. She said in concern and confusion, "Hm. That's weird. We've only done stuff from the first trilogy. After lunch, we should probably start working our way back through the other books."

Quibble Pants yelped in surprise as he spitted some juices out to the front. He coughed a bit before groaned, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. There are no other books."

"Of course there are." Rainbow Dash insisted, "Daring Do and the Trek of the Terrifying Towers, Daring Do and the Many Faces of-"

Quibble Pants groaned as he interrupted, "Uh, p-please, please don't. Just don't even mention the titles. I-I'm not saying those books don't exist. I'm saying that I refuse to acknowledge them."

"Why?"

"'Cause they're horrible! I mean, there isn't a single thing after Ring of Destiny that is even remotely in the realm of the possible!"

"What?!" Rainbow Dash demanded in anger, "I know for a fact that everything in every one of those books is one hundred percent possible!"

"Uh, and how could you possibly know that?" Quibble Pants asked slyly.

"Gyuh, uh, I just..." Rainbow Dash groaned, "do!"

Quibble Pants scoffed unconvincingly, "Well, that's a compelling argument."

As Quibble Pants and Rainbow Dash continued arguing with each other, some ponies have gathered and looked at them fighting over 'Daring Do Franchise'.

"Uh... You do realized you're arguing over a fictional character and her stories of non-existence," Metalgear pointed out calmly, "Everything is not one hundred percent of either real and possible."

Nicole Illusion nodded, "Metalgear was right. This is pointless and stupid. You're both acting like foals to argue over a silly fiction."

"SILLY FICTION?!" Rainbow Dash and Quibble Pants snapped in anger at both Metalgear and Nicole Illusion, who were shocked and surprised by the reaction. They snarled, "Stay out of it!"

Rainbow Dash turned and glared at Quibble Pants, "Why would you even come to this convention if you hate Daring Do so much?"

"I don't hate Daring Do. The first series was smart and cool and an amazing nod to old-time serialized adventure books, that somehow manages to be self-reflective and ironic while at the same time celebrating the art form without a hint of cynicism." Quibble Pants explained calmly and firmly, "Which is why I came here to ask A. K. Yearling muzzle-to-muzzle why she sold out and dumbed down the rest of her books into just a series of impossible action sequences!"

"Okay, now I know you're crazy. A. K. Yearling is awesome, and every Daring Do book that comes out is better than the last!"

"Wha... Wow. Okay, yeah, I-I-I'm sorry, but I could never be friends with somepony who's willing to believe impossible stuff is possible as long as Daring Do does it."

"That's okay, because I could never be friends with somepony who's so focused on things being possible that he's willing to turn his back on the coolest hero of all time!"

Quibble Pants groaned, "Fine!"

Rainbow Dash shouted in anger, "Fine!"

Both of them turned and left at once. Both Metalgear and Nicole Illusion followed Rainbow Dash as they have some private discussion.

"That's real mature of you, Rainbow Dash," Metalgear remarked dryly, "All this to argue over a silly fiction story and its characters that never existed in the reality realm."

Nicole Illusion nodded, "And do not forget, the details and description of 'adventure' Daring Do done was nothing but pure fiction while creatures and animals such as Ahuizotl a humanoid cat is nothing but imaginative creature."

"Huh? I thought you say you're interested in legends and myth?"

"Well, Ahuizotl's species is not of the legend and myth as far as I have researched so far. Some of the artifacts from fictional stories are confirmed to exist in this realm, but so far, we have yet confirmed to find them."

Rainbow Dash groaned, "Shut up! You want reality check? You've got it! Just follow me."

Though confuse and concern, Metalgear and Nicole Illusion looked at each other while shrugged as they followed Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Rainbow Dash led both Metalgear and Nicole Illusion to the hotel's lobby where she was talking to hotel register about demanding that she needs to talk with A.K. Yearling, though the hotel register wasn't amused by it. She was annoyed and disappointed by it until...

"Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash turned to her right and found somepony familiar stood before her and her friends.

Rainbow Dash gasped in surprise, "A. K.! I gotta talk to you. It's an emergency!"

Sensing her friend and fan's concern, she looked around of the area before A.K. Yearling shushed to Rainbow Dash, "Not here!"

This surprise and confuse both Metalgear and Nicole Illusion. A.K. Yearling led Rainbow Dash and her friends all the way to her room. She then locked it tight before closing down the curtains. This even confuse two ponies even more. She turned and looked at them. She gasped in surprise while looking at Metal Pony.

"Oh my gosh!" A.K. Yearling asked in surprise as she approached and looked at Metalgear carefully and thoroughly, "I can't believe it! You're real! You're one of the rarest pony kind - Metalpony! I thought they're extinct! How?! Where did you find this mechanical being?!"

Metalgear gave a hard slap on A.K. Yearling's hoof, "Please, do not call me 'mechanical being'. I am a sentient yet intelligent metallic pony! I'm sensitive of it!"

Nicole Illusion nodded in agreement, "Metal Ponies are very sensitive with the words."

"Sorry. I'm was excited and happy to meet an actual Metal Pony! All my life and experience as an archaeologist, I've always want to meet wondrous and mythical creatures like you. This is amazing!" A.K. Yearling said happily. She stopped in realization as she turned and glared at Rainbow Dash, "Please tell me that you did not tell these ponies about my secret life?"

Rainbow Dash yelped while blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry. I have to tell them about the books you wrote are one hundred percent possible and real especially that pony from downstairs. He thinks everything you've written after the first trilogy is totally unrealistic and terrible. And I need you to help me prove to him that it's all totally possible."

A. K. Yearling sighed, "I've got bigger problems on my hooves than dissatisfied fanponies." She then showed her crocodile amulet-like key. This surprised her three friends. She continued, "The Amulet of Culiacan, and Caballeron wants it. But the amulet's only a key." She chuckled a bit as she brought the map and showed it to them, "The real treasure is hidden in a lost temple. The Seven-Sided Chest of Chicomoztoc. Caballeron wants to sell it to the highest bidder, of course, which is why I need to find it first."

Nicole Illusion grabbed and looked at the amulet closely and carefully, "This... This can't be! This is impossible! I thought it's just a legend especially the lost temple and its treasure! H-how?!"

"Not only that," Metalgear said in concern as he looked at the map, "This map. The lost temple! It has one hundred percent match with my charted map!"

Both Metalgear and Nicole Illusion looked at A.K. Yearling, "Who are you?!"

"What are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked in concern. Both of her friends glared at her. She shrugged, "What? She didn't came here for autograph and talk with the fans since she said she needed to get the treasure before Caballeron does.

"Rainbow Dash's right. I'm not who you think I am. My real name is Daring Do," A.K. Yearling said calmly and firmly. It surprised and shocked her new friends. She continued, "Since I haven't found the temple yet, this place's the safest place for me and the amulet. It's crawling with security, and if I get into trouble..." She removed her coat and hat off. She revealed herself to be a real Daring Do before them, "...I can just blend in with all the Daring Do cosplayers."

Metalgear and Nicole Illusion gasped before steamed off frantically, "Aye yai yai yai yai! This can't be real! It's impossible."

"Wow... They really didn't believe it that I'm a real deal," Daring Do said in amusement. Rainbow Dash nodded. She cleared her throat, "Anyway, I need to meet up with somepony else, who can help me with this expedition. Just keep your eyes out for anything suspicious. And make sure your friends won't tell anyone else about it."

"Got it," Rainbow Dash saluted. She smirked as she asked, "Does a pony who only likes your first trilogy qualify as suspicious?" Daring Do gave a glare to her. She chuckled uneasily, "just checking. Let's go!"

* * *

Rainbow Dash, Metalgear and Nicole Illusion looked around of their surroundings in search of Dr. Caballeron and anyone being suspicious. Unknown to them for passing a few group of fans by, Dr. Caballeron and his henchponies were looking around of the surroundings as they came across to Daring Do's Adventu-cation stand. Seeing Daring Do Convention makes him sick.

Dr. Caballeron sighed, "I find all this fanfare around my archenemy... disturbing." He turned and glared at the salespony, "I mean, where is the booth for Caballeron?"

The salespony pointed to Dr. Caballeron's behind direction. As the mad archaeologist did, he found a group pf fans were cosplaying him.

"Wow... They sure like you, boss," Biff the pony with a hat commented.

Dr. Caballeron groaned, "I do not see the likeness." He turned to the front and found both Rogue and Withers returned to him. He noticed his fat pony carrying a pillow on back. He demanded, "What is that?"

Rogue gulped, "Uh... Just a new pillow, boss."

"Did you find Daring Do? And I mean the real one?!" Dr. Caballeron demanded.

Withers shook his head, "Sorry, boss. No sign of her. Just cosplayers so far. You'd think they could work on her real wings and cutie mark?"

Dr. Caballeron groaned as he threw the pillow aside from Rogue's back, "Come, let us find the real Daring Do and the Amulet of Culiacan. I don't want to spend any more time in this place than I have to!"

Rainbow Dash and Nicole Illusions looked around and closely at the cosplayers in making sure they found the real Dr. Caballeron. Metalgear used his scanner to identify real and impostors. And so far, they found him yet until they bounced onto someone rainbow-maned pony hated the most.

"Well, if it isn't the pony who know impossible things can happen because she just does!"

Rainbow Dash groaned, "Ugh! Sorry, Quibble, I've got more important things to do than argue with a pony who thinks awesome means unrealistic."

"Cabelleron located! Cabelleron located!" Metalgear exclaimed in surprise. Rainbow Dash and Nicole Illusion turned to him. He pointed ahead of them. They spotted Dr. Caballeron and his henchponies heading straight while passing fan ponies by. He nodded firmly, "Target confirmed! No props or make up in him."

"Can you pinpoint his location?" Nicole Illusion asked.

Metalgear nodded as he narrowed his eyes, "He's heading to the back entrance. Let us go and inform Yearling about it now!"

"Not yet, Gear," Rainbow Dash said firmly and calmly while looking at her targets, "We need to know where's he going to. And then, we tell Daring Do about it."

Rainbow Dash and her team headed off. Their conversation surprise and confuse Quibble Pants. He decided to tag them along to find out of what's going on. He also wanted to know why they're so obsessed with the fictional characters especially his favorite villain - Dr. Caballeron. They all followed their targets.

Unknown to Rainbow Dash's team, Dr. Caballeron's henchpony spotted them before turned to him.

"Hey boss, ain't that the same Pegasus pony we saw at Daring Do's place?" Biff asked in concern.

Dr. Cabelleron groaned, "Which one?"

Biff shook his head in pointing to the back, "The one with the rainbow mane. You know, when we got the Ring of Destiny from Daring so we could sell it to Ahuizotl."

Withers spotted them, "Weren't there, like, five other mares with her or something?"

"Hmm... It doesn't matter," Dr. Caballeron said calmly as he turned to the front, "They will not know what hit them."

Dr. Caballeron and his henchponies exited the entrance, followed by Rainbow Dash's team. However, the latter group found nothing and no sign of their targets either.

"And we're out here because...?"

"Daring Do told us that Caballeron came to this convention to steal the Amulet of Culiacan," Rainbow Dash explained calmly, "and I just saw him and his henchponies come this way!" She turned to Metalgear, "Metalhead, didn't you say you marked him?"

"I did!" Metalgear said in concern, "How did they escape my heat sensor?"

Nicole Illusion hummed in concern, "I don't know. But I know what's happen next especially when we're the ones who weren't aware of the real situation. We'd better get back now!"

"Yeah! Good idea," Quibble Pants said uneasily as he turned to his back, "I'm gonna head back inside. There's just a little too much crazy out here for the both of us."

And just before anypony could do anything, Rainbow Dash's team got covered up by bags.

* * *

Hours later, the bags removed. Rainbow Dash's team were looking at three henchpony including a new bald guy with brown mustache and short tail. Dr. Cabelleron entered the scene while glaring at his enemies.

"I do not know what Daring Do is playing at," Dr. Caballeron said dryly and darkly, "but if she told you four fanponies of my plan to steal the amulet, you must work for her."

"Oh no," Nicole Illusion said in concern, "The real Caballeron?"

Rainbow Dash turned and glared at the unamused Quibble Pants, "What do you have to say now, Quibble?"

"This was your plan to prove the Daring Do books are realistic?" Quibble Pants asked dryly, "You bought a Daring Do Experience Adventu-cation, really?"

Nicole Illusion groaned, "This is not Adventu-cation."

Metalgear nodded, "Indeed. This is one hundred percent confirm that Caballeron and his henchponies are in flesh and blood. And we're in the jungle but nowhere near to Daring Do Convention. And this is a reality, not for entertainment."

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" Quibble Pants demanded in anger. His 'friends' and enemies shook their heads. He groaned, "Stupid robot. Must be malfunctioning in your system!"

"EXCUSE ME?!" Metalgear demanded in anger. He steamed off in anger, "I am not robot! That is indeed rude and offensive insults to me! You're indeed insignificant stupid pony, who complains like a rotten and whined brat!"

"What?! Why I oughtta?! I'll show you who's rotten and whined brat, you piece of shit!"

"Give it your best, fleshlings!"

Both Metalgear and Quibble Pants argued wildly and angrily while the rest were looking at them oddly and shock. Nicole Illusion shook her head while have a facepalm on her head.

"Why do I bring these two with me?" Rainbow Dash asked in annoyance.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone yelped in shock and surprise. They looked up and found three familiar group Rainbow Dash and Metalgear haven't seen since the Third Mystic War - purplish Cybertronian Pegasus and his head was covered by the mask with two bug's eye shapes, the big and brown mechanical humanoid dragon with mechanical jets and various guns, and crimson armored and mechanical Griffon, armed with turrets-like on his back and a cobra-head on tail's end.

"Oh no..." Rainbow Dash hissed in concern.

Metalgear nodded, "Machine Dragoon's Top Generals - Sevenstrike, MechaInfinite and Sixshot. These can't be good."

Sevenstrike muttered and screeched in anger. Sixshot sighed, "Caballeron! Did you get the lost temple?! We need to get there now! My associates aren't please of waiting."

"We will," Caballeron groaned, "When we find it, the Seven-Sided Chest is as good as mine! And you three can get whatever you want! We just need the Amulet of Culiacan to unlock it."

MechaInfinite growled, "Which you fail to retrieve! How do you intend to fix this mistake?"

Sixshot nodded, "Yeah! We're not very patient Machine Generals."

"Uh-huh, and you've got the plans?" Quibble Pants asked in annoyance, caused everyone to look at  
him. He continued, "Daring Do has the amulet so you came up with this over-complicated plot to lure her into the jungle and exchange it for us."

Sevenstrike screeched in anger while narrowed his bug eyes in glaring at Quibble Pants.

MechaInfinite growled, "Is he serious?! Is he mocking at us?! Does he not know who is he dealing with?!"

Sixshot hissed, "He will regret it."

"I wouldn't call it over-complicated, but..." Dr. Caballeron said uneasily, "yes."

"Okay, we're done here. Great work. Seriously, very believable." Quibble Pants commented in annoyance. MechaInfinite slammed his big right foot in front of him. It scared him off. He groaned, "Listen, pal, you can keep her money, but I'm not-!"

"SILENCE!" MechaInfinite shouted and roared in anger at his enemies. He snorted in front of Quibble Pants, "You will learn to be quiet or die. I do not care of your complains and concerns, but I demand silence now. And we will find the temple, with or without the key!"

Sixshot nodded as he turned to Dr. Caballeron, "Doc. You'd better hope you've got plans."

"Do not worry, I've got this," Dr. Caballeron said confidently, "As long they remained here, Daring Do will come to rescue them. And if she wants them back in one piece, she will give me the amulet! Tie them up!"

"Yes sir!" Henchponies saluted.

Dr. Caballeron's Henchponies tied Rainbow Dash and her friends up tightly. Sixshot placed a Griffon Lock in locking the chains tightly.

"That takes care of it," Sixshot said confidently, "Now we go and hunt our lost temple."

Sevenstrike turned and muttered in anger at Dr. Caballeron. MechaInfinite nodded, "You'd better not mislead us again, doctor. Our master will have your head."

"Rest assure, I'll make sure that we find it," Dr. Caballeron said calmly. He turned to his henchponies, "Keep your eyes on them."

With the henchponies nodded firmly, Dr. Caballeron led and guided Machine Generals through the forest at once. His henchponies kept their watchful eyes on them and the area.

"I could have beaten them easily," Metalgear said dryly. He sighed, "If I had known Machine Empire were here, I would've been knock these idiots out than arguing with this idiot."

"Oh! Call me an 'idiot'?!" Quibble Pants asked in annoyance before scoffed, "That's fantastic." He turned to Rainbow Dash, "If I pretend to believe this nonsense is real, will you call off the henchpony repertory theater over there?"

Rainbow Dash groaned, "They're not gonna listen to me. They abducted all of us."

"More importantly, did you not see Machine Empire's Generals?" Nicole Illusion asked in anger, "They're Dark Mystic! Their threats are serious! Don't take it lightly."

"Oh, wow, so you're gonna stick with that script?" Quibble Pants asked in annoyance, "O-Okay, fine. We're, we're in a Daring Do Adventure."

Quibble Pants picked a Daring Do badge out of his shirt by mouth. He threw it straight to the front, causing henchponies yelped in surprise and concern.

"What was that?!" Pickpocket asked in shock.

Quibble Pants unconvincingly cried, "Daring Do. Thank goodness. We're over here."

And just before the henchponies could do anything, someone charged in and knocked them out in swiftly and hard. Rainbow Dash and her friends looked up and encountered a familiar face.

"Red Arsenal?!" Rainbow Dash asked in surprise. She sighed, "Boy am I glad to see you."

Red Arsenal scoffed, "Yeah, so am I. Caballeron really need to pick the right henchponies. Compare to the Demons and Dark Mystic I faced, these are jokers." He has his cybernetic hoof transformed into metal cutter in cutting the Griffon Locks off. He then freed them. He sighed, "That takes care of it. Let's go and meet up with Daring Do now."

"Wait! You're the pony she's meeting up with," Rainbow Dash asked in surprise. Red Arsenal nodded. She sighed, "Good. We need to tell Daring Do about Caballeron and his devil deals with Machine Empire! Whatever those guys want, it's worse than mad archaeologist's greed."

Red Arsenal nodded, "Alright. Follow me. She told me to meet her at the temple."

"You know where to go?" Metalgear asked in surprise. Red Arsenal smirked as he shown his map. He whistled, "Wow. I thought I should be resourceful and ready with everything."

"Then, let's go now," Red Arsenal said firmly.

"No way." Quibble Pants protested, "Just point me to the hotel and you can play fanpony and hunt treasure out here all day long."

Nicole Illusion facepalmed in annoyance, "Not this again."

"What's your problem, buddy?! Do you know where the hell are we?!" Red Arsenal asked angrily. Quibble Pants scoffed while looked away. He groaned in anger as he held Daring Do Fan up, "We're in goddamn middle of this jungle! We're no close to your convention now! You either come with us or die in hell! And I really mean to drop you dead here!"

Quibble Pants huffed, "You're not the first pony or robot to say that. Just give it a rest with your silly script."

Red Arsenal groaned as he was about to punch Quibble Pants but stopped by Rainbow Dash. She turned and glared at her 'friend', "Fine. Let's just say this is a Daring Do Adventucation. The only way to get back to the convention is to go through it. So just follow me, and I'll lead you out. Deal?"

Nicole Illusion nodded, "Would you rather get lost forever in the jungle?"

Quibble Pants was about to argue but lost with words as he groaned in defeat, "Fine."

As Red Arsenal led and guided his team to the lost temple, Metalgear muttered, "Should've just leave him in the jungle."

"Sounds like he pissed you off with 'robot' word again," Red Arsenal asked in amusement. It caused Metalgear groaned in anger while steamed off a bit. He smirked, "Thought so. If he ever try to be funny again, I'm gonna show him how real my shot can be."

"If that doesn't work on him, then I don't know how." Rainbow Dash remarked sarcastically.

* * *

Two hours later, Red Arsenal continued leading and guiding Rainbow Dash and her friends to the lost temple and meeting up with Daring Do. And so far, no sign of Caballeron and his accomplices yet. However, Quibble Pants continued complaining and rambling about Daring Do franchise. It's getting annoyance to others.

Quibble Pants continued rambling, "...which would make Daring Do left-hoofed, which we know is false, and that is everything that's wrong with Daring Do and the Trek to the Terrifying Tower. Now, the problems with the next book are even—"

"Would you just shut the hell up, Quibble?!" Red Arsenal shouted in anger, "We're working here!"

Quibble Pants scoffed, "Oh, sorry to ruin your adventure-cation act, Colonel! I'm sure Daring Do is waiting for us before our bad guys could catch up to us."

Spotting something ahead, Red Arsenal halted his team from marching. They come across an old yet unstable rope bridge.

"Oh right..." Quibble Pants remarked sarcastically, "What Daring Do adventure would be complete without the precarious rope bridge?"

Have enough with fanboy's complains and annoyance, Red Arsenal took his both bow and arrow. He aimed them at Quibble Pants, surprise the rest of it. He snarled while warning angrily, "One more complain from your mouth, I'm gonna put an arrow right on your face!"

Quibble Pants rebuffed, "Like I'm gonna fall for that! You really like to joke! You're a hero. And heroes don't-!"

 _ **SWOOP!** _ The arrow passed Quibble Pants's left cheek and hit on the tree's trunk hard. His left cheek bleed a bit, making the fanboy screamed and panicked in fear.

"I don't do jokes. And I'm always serious with my job. So, shut up and follow my lead," Red Arsenal shouted in anger. Quibble Pants nodded fearfully. He turned to the front, "Metalgear, you go first. Your seismic sensor should able to identify which planks not to step."

Metalgear saluted, "Roger roger! Initiate Seismic Sensor now!"

As his eyes glowed in red, Metalgear marched and walked on the bridge while making a beeping noise from his body in checking and marking on the planks that may break. The rest of his friends waited patiently for him to complete the work. Reaching to the end, Metalgear's eyes blinked brightly in signalling them to cross the bridge.

Red Arsenal led the team across it while avoiding the red marked planks. As others followed his way, Quibble Pants was ignorant and not amused as he walked casually on both unmarked and marked planks.

"Dude, you don't have to go overboard," Rainbow Dash said firmly.

Nicole Illusions nodded in agreement, "He'd never experience the danger before. Go easy on him."

"I don't care," Red Arsenal said dryly, "If he's unprepared and not ready for any kind of situation, he might as well died or get captured . Compare to my team, Team Fighter is more prepared than this joker."

"Just take it easy on him, Arsenal, okay" Rainbow Dash asked calmly. Red Arsenal remained silent while calmly as he continued walking. She sighed as she turned to Quibble Pants, "Quibble, you really need to take things serious."

Quibble Pants groaned, "Whatever. Look, I'm all for making things feel as real as possible, but are these Adventu-cation ponies sure this thing is safe?"

"Is it too "realistic" for you? Wouldn't want that on a Daring Do adventure, would we?" Rainbow Dash asked angrily.

"If this were really a real Daring Do adventure, I'm sure I'd step on the wrong plank at exactly the wrong—"

Quibble Pants was interrupted due to him stepped on the marked plank, which broke into two. It trapped him. Everyone stopped and turned to him. Rainbow Dash and Metalgear were flying as they pulled his tail up high while Red Arsenal and Nicole Illusion levitated his body slowly in getting him out.

Quibble Pants sighed in relief, "Good thing this is all just a pretend adventure. Least we know all of this struggling won't make the bridge fall apart."

 ** _SNAPPED!_** The stability of bridge broke into two while leaving everyone stay in midair. They looked at each other in shock and concern.

"You just have to say it," Metalgear remarked dryly. He chuckled a bit, "Wow. Pinkie's right. It is fun to say that."

Quibble Pants, Red Arsenal and Nicole Illusion screamed and panicked. Rainbow Dash and Metalgear flew towards them at once. Metalgear managed to launched his Claw Strike in grabbing and pulling her back up to him, but accidentally have their lips touched on each other. Red Arsenal used his Cybernetic Hoof in firing a grappling hook on the rook as he held it tightly.

As Quibble Pants was about to drown into the flowing yet fast river, Rainbow Dash grabbed and pulled the rope that wrapped around him while heading straight to the river. While on surfing board pulled by her, he sighed in relief of being safe from danger. He then spotted a waterfall ahead of him, making him gasped in concern. She quickly tied the rope around the tree's branch tightly, making him spun and rotated around it.

But the rope snapped, causing Quibble Pants screamed in fear as he was thrown straight and knocked by tropical trees before landed on the ground safely. Rainbow Dash and her team arrived and regrouped with him.

"Are you alright?" Nicole Illusion asked in concern.

"Hah! How's that for not possible?" Rainbow Dash asked confidently.

"That was... awesome! I-I-I thought we... and then you, and the flying...!" Quibble Pants exclaimed frantically and excitedly, "Wow, and I was like, "Where are you going?!" A-a-and then you swerved, and I was, I was, I was on the water, and then," He muttered and exclaimed frantically in gibberish before he sighed, "Wow!"

"Yeah. If you read that in a book, you might even think it was unrealistic." Rainbow Dash said slyly.

"Okay, I'll give you that one. I mean we could have been done for." Quibble Pants remarked before paused in realization, "We could have been done for! W-What kind of Adventu-cation is this?! I mean, that's just, that's just bad business! What, what are these ponies thinking?!"

"Idiot!" Red Arsenal shouted in anger, "This is not Adventu-cation! Stop screwing around and help us now!"

"I don't think so! Seize them!"

And just before anyone could do anything, Red Arsenal got rammed by Sixshot's Armored Car Mode before shifted into Jet Mode in ramming him to the sky. The robotic Griffon transformed into Tank Mode in slamming Red Arsenal down. He transformed back to his Griffon Mode as he held Red Arsenal tightly while putting an EMP Chip on the latter's cybernetic hoof.

Metalgear was about to assist his allies but found Sevenstrike armed and readied to fire at Nicole Illusion. And just as he fired his guns, Metalgear jumped and blocked the blasts from harming her. However, he was shot and damaged badly. Nicole Illusion was about to help but got knocked aside by Sevenstrike, who approached and placed an EMP Chip on him.

Rainbow Dash was about to help her friends but grabbed and slammed to the ground hard violently for several times by MechaInfinite. Dr. Caballeron and his henchponies grabbed and tied Quibble Pants tightly with ropes.

Dr. Caballeron scoffed, "Told you. It'll work! We thank you for escaping but leading us directly to the Lost Temple of Chicomoztoc!" He laughed in amusement upon looking at the glares of Machine Empire Generals. He chuckled uneasily, "Sorry. Make sure they are secure this time! We can't have them escaping again."

Dr. Caballeron's Henchponies have tied Rainbow Dash's team up with ropes now.

"Do as you please," MechaInfinite said dryly before taking out a mechanical seeds-like, "We have business to attend now."

Rainbow Dash gasped upon looking at the Seed, "It can't be!"

Sevenstrike screeched happily. Sixshot nodded, "Indeed, Sevenstrike. Let us find and capture the rarest creatures in this temple."

Machine Generals headed off to the back entrance of the temple while Dr. Caballeron led his team and hostages to the front.

* * *

Entering the temple's interior hallway, Dr. Caballeron led his team and hostages through it in search of his lost treasure. And so far, they found nothing.

Rainbow Dash groaned in anger as she was strained by ropes, "You'll never get away with this!"

"Won't I?" Dr. Caballeron asked in amusement, "You've led me to the temple, and Daring Do is too noble to let harm befall her companions, so the amulet is as good as mine." He turned and found Quibble Pants has been quiet. He smirked, "What? No witty remarks this time about how silly my plan is?"

"This isn't the official Daring Do Experience Adventu-cation, is it." Quibble Pants asked dryly, making the rest sighed in relief. He continued angrily, "It's some cheap knockoff run by a bunch of incompetent ponies that have no idea how to execute this adventure with any level of safety!"

Rainbow Dash and her team groaned angrily about Quibble Pants's stupidity and ignorance.

"Are you kidding me?!" Metalgear exclaimed in anger.

"Uh... I don't get it," Rogue said in confusion.

Withers shrugged, "Me neither. This fanboy is crazy and stupid."

"What was that with the bridge?! We were in serious danger!" Quibble Pants complained frantically, "I-I'm reporting you all to... well, I don't know who I'm reporting you to, but it's gonna be somepony important!" He groaned in anger as he tear the rope around him out. He approached and glared at Rainbow Dash and her friends, "Oh, and this cut-rate excuse for an 'Experience' hasn't proved anything except that I'm right! It has all the hallmarks of a lame Daring Do adventure!"

Unknown to Quibble Pants, he accidentally stepped a stone down, causing the walls to pour mud in the hallway. Everyone noticed it. Rainbow Dash was about to say but Quibble Pants interrupted.

"No, I'm talking! Generic jungle location – check. Overly complicated villain plot – check. Random coincidences that conveniently get us to the next big set piece – check!" Quibble Pants complained but unintentionally stepped on another stone, which opened the floor behind him.

Dr. Caballeron was about to argue, but he interrupted, "Listen, buddy, I don't take orders from some second-rate performer who learned acting from the Supervillain School of Bad Accents! The only thing this mess is missing is some giant Ahuizotl wannabe monster, and I have a feeling that would be a bit too much for you bargain-basement adventurers to pull off!"

"Uh-oh..." Biff said in concern.

Pickpocket quivered, "You could say that again..."

Unknown to Quibble Pants, the creature slowly emerged from his back covered in mud. Its muddy appearance scared most of them including Dr. Caballeron and his henchponies running away at once. It surprised him as he turned to his back and found a greenish humanoid crocodile. It roared wildly at him.

"Is that what I think it is?!" Metalgear asked in concern.

Nicole Illusion nodded, "Yes, it is! It's Cipactli!"

"Um... you're real. This is real." Quibble Pants asked in concern and fearfully. And just before Cipactli could take a bit, Rainbow Dash grabbed and dragged him to run. He screamed in fear, "This is real!"

"I'm gonna kill you, Quibble!" Red Arsenal groaned in anger as he fired his arrows at Cipactli's head. He looked up and found Dr. Caballeron and his henchponies escaped and entered the chamber. He pulled level down, causing the walls closed down. He screamed in anger before slam his cybernetic hoof on wall, "Damn it! We have to find another way out now!"

Metalgear screamed frantically, "Here it comes!"

As Cipactli continued charging at Rainbow Dash and her team, someone grabbed and brought them to higher ground. They're all safe now. They looked at the rescuer, who is none other than Daring Do herself. She helped and freed them from the ropes including EMP Chip off from both Red Arsenal and Metalgear.

Daring Do turned and glared at Rainbow Dash, "I told you to warn me of anything suspicious, not run off on an adventure without me!" She sighed, "You're luck that Red came and rescue you in time."

"Wha..." Quibble Pants was stunned and asked, "Whoa, whoa, y-you're real! You-you-you're friends with her?"

Rainbow Dash smirked as she has her wing on Daring Do's back. It annoyed her to removed the athletic pony's aside.

"We'll have to do introductions later." Daring Do said calmly and firmly, "Right now we have to—"

Quibble Pants interrupted, "G-Get out of here, yes! Thank you!"

"Actually, no." Daring Do disagreed. It surprised and scared Quibble Pants. She continued, "We can't leave without the treasure." She turned and looked at below as Cipactli was swimming on the mud as it slowly rising up. She hissed, "And we should probably get to it before our friend gets any higher."

Daring Do led the group all the way to the specific chamber she has found.

* * *

Daring Do and her expedition have arrived at the rounded chamber-like with seven doors. It surprised and amazed the group. Daring Do looked at the doors.

"Seven doors, seven locks. One of them leads to the treasure." Daring Do said in concern as she looked at her amulet key, "I'd rather not think about what the others lead to."

Quibble Pants scoffed, "Yeah, yeah, the classic 'Pony and the Tiger' bit. All you have to do is—"

 ** _BAM!_** Quibble Pants yelped in pain before dropped to the ground hard. Red Arsenal huffed in anger as he kicked on the fanboy's guts hard four times. This surprise everyone else.

"How about you shut the hell up," Red Arsenal said dryly before kicked Quibble Pants' guts again, "You've done enough damages now! Now, let the professions handle it, not some amateurs and fanboys like you!"

"Geez. You don't have to hit me that hard," Quibble Pants coughed painfully, "And sorry about not taking it serious."

Everyone looked at the doors carefully while analyzing them carefully. They wondered which door to open. However, as Daring Do was about to open one of them, Quibble Pants make noisy sounds. It irritated and annoyed others.

Red Arsenal groaned, "I swear to Princess's name! I'm gonna-!"

"Enough," Daring Do said firmly as she turned to Rainbow Dash, "Is he always like this?"

"Yeah. But..." Rainbow Dash sighed, "he's usually right."

"We have theories," Nicole Illusion said calmly before glared at Quibble Pants, "But better make sure we check on him first."

Metalgear nodded, "Yeah. Before he tried to be funny with us again."

"Ugh, finally," Quibble Pants groaned in annoyance as he looked at the doors, "Look, each door has another door that matches. These two both have Earth ponies fighting serpents. These two have Pegasi fighting griffons. These two have unicorns fighting bears. But this one..."

Daring Do looked at the middle door as she gasped in surprise. She turned to both Metalgear and Nicole Illusion, who nodded in agreement. She said, "...has an Alicorn on it! It's the only one without a match! How did I miss that?"

"I've been asking myself that ever since book four!" Quibble Pants asked dryly before he get nudged by Red Arsenal. He groaned in pain, "Will you cut that?!"

Daring Do placed her amulet key on the Alicorn Door's hole. It sunk deeply. It opened by sliding to left side. Everyone looked at the stone stand - a black box with diamond shape and blue crystal balls around it.

"The Seven-Sided Chest of Chicomoztoc!" Quibble Pants gasped in surprise. Daring Do took it at once. He turned to the front - muddy water covering the floor. He gasped, "Oh no! It's coming!"

* * *

Everyone headed back to the area. They found the area is flooding with mud. Cipactli was still growling and swimming on mud.

"Uh..." Rainbow Dash said in concern, "The way out is totally covered! How are we gonna get out of here?!"

Daring Do looked up and found the exit, "There!"

"Seriously, do you ever not escape out of the top of a temple?!" Quibble Pants complained. Red Arsenal punched him to the ground hard. He groaned in pain, "Will you stop doing that?!"

Daring Do groaned, "We'll have to carry Mr. Adventure Critic out with us!"

Rainbow Dash hissed, "We won't be fast enough! We'll never make it!"

"Wanna a bet?" Red Arsenal said confidently. He turned to Metalgear while smirking, "You're thinking what I'm thinking?"

Metalgear smirked, "Yes, I am. Initiate Upgrade Mode!"

Metalgear shifted into Metalgear Super Mode while Red Arsenal armed with Super Cybernetic Canon. They both aimed at the Cipactli as it almost close to them. They fired both Mega Buster Canon and Heavy Artillery Blast at the humanoid crocodile to the ground hard.

"Now's our chance!" Red Arsenal shouted.

Metalgear held Nicole Illusion on his back. Quibble Pants jumped on Rainbow Dash while Red Arsenal held tightly on Daring Do. They all flew out of the temple at once. They all landed on the ground safely. They all sighed in relief.

"Glad we didn't do dangerous stuffs," Quibble Pants said in relief. Daring Do shushed him as she led them to the bushes, where they took a peek on Dr. Caballeron and henchponies were looking around of the area. He smirked, "Okay, I got it. Let's create a fake treasure out of mud and rocks, give that to Caballeron, and then we—"

Daring Do interrupted as she armed with a pebble, "Not every Daring Do plan has to be super-complicated."

Daring Do threw a pebble at the temple's walls. Dr. Caballero and his hencponies went and checked on the area. But instead, they came across Cipactli, which licked its mouth. They screamed in fear and ran away at once while it chased after them.

"Meh. Not particularly original or inspired, but it worked." Quibble Pants remarked dryly.

"Who were you again?" Daring Do asked in annoyance.

Rainbow Dash answered, "He's a fan."

"Uh-huh. There's some stairs on the other side of the temple that lead out of the ravine. I suggest you two take them and head west." Daring Do instructed calmly. She turned to her lost treasure,  
"I've gotta get this to a museum. Thanks for your help. I couldn't have done it without you. All of you."

Rainbow Dash and her friends made their way back to home now. She has some chats with Quibble Pants about Daring Do.

"So...?" Rainbow Dash asked in amusement.

"So... maybe the later books are slightly more realistic than I gave them credit for. Still don't like them." Quibble Pants remarked dryly. She yelped in anger. Before she could argue, he interrupted,

"Wait, hold on. Before we get in another fight, I-I think I finally figured it out! I love the Daring Do that solves puzzles and uses her brain to get out of tough situations, and she did way more of that in the original trilogy! You love the Daring Do that is brave and awesome and comes out on top no matter what the odds!"

"Okay...?"

"And that's okay! We might never agree on what makes Daring Do cool, but you... are definitely cool. I-I mean, the way you saved me on the bridge? Wow! And escaping from the temple... your friends, Rainbow Dash, are awesome."

"Well... I-I'm not the one who can locate a treasure in half the time Daring Do can!" Rainbow Dash commented, "You may have terrible taste in books, but you're pretty awesome yourself. In a brainy, egghead, puzzle-solving kind of way. Heh."

Quibble Pants smiled, "I guess we don't have to agree on everything to get along. Friends?"

"Definitely friends."

"Uh, do you think A. K. Yearling would consider letting me write the next book? I... I think I can make things way clearer. I mean, for instance, in the second adventure..."

Red Arsenal have chats with both Metalgear and Nicole Illusions about Machine Generals' involvement at the lost temple.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Metalgear asked curiously.

"I'm gonna go back to my work," Nicole Illusion said calmly, making her friend upset. She turned and smiled to him, "But I'll come and visit you. Plus, I don't know if the kissing is intentional or unintentionally. But I would like to start as friends."

Metalgear yelped in concern while blushed, "Yeah! Unintentionally! Sure, we start friends."

"That's good for you to kissing around. But we're missing one point," Red Arsenal said dryly, "What are the Machine Empire after?"

* * *

At the Lost Temple of Chicomoztoc, three Machine Generals emerged from it, along with the mechanical forms of Cipactli Army. MechaInfinite held the Seed tightly.

"Experiment complete," MechaInfinite said firmly before chuckled, "Dark Lord would be please of it."

Sevenstrike muttered in amusement. Sixshot smirked, "You've got that right. Half of the land is gonna be part of machines. I love Cybertronian Seeds with modification. Our time will come..."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash  
Derek Stephen Prince: Metalgear  
Patton Oswalt: Quibble Pants  
Kath Soucie: Nicole Illusion

 **Minor Casts:**  
Chiari Zanni: Daring Do/A.K. Yearling  
Michael Dobson: Dr. Caballeron  
Crispin Freeman: Red Arsenal  
Brad Garrett: Rogue  
Cheech Marin: Biff  
Steve Blum: Withers  
Colin Murdoch: Salespony, Pickpocket

 **Cameo:**  
Fred Tatesciore: MechaInfinite  
Dee Bradley Baker: Sevenstrike  
David Kaye: Sixshot

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. **_Nicole Illusion_** is based on ** _NICOLE (Sonic the Hedgehog Archie Comic)_** and I like the idea of couple of **_Shard the Metal Sonic and NICOLE_**. After all, they're Artificial Intelligence Beings.

2\. **The Seeds** are from **_Rainbow Spark Rocks_** , which is crossover between **_My Little Pony and Transformers Film Franchise_**.


	16. Ep 14: The Great Applewood Derby

**Episode 14: The Great Applewood Derby**

At the Ponyville Schoolhouse, the students were chatting and talking with each other happily, just before Miss Cheerilee entered the classroom. They all stopped and greeted her.

"Good morning, Miss Cheerilee!"

"Good morning, everypony!" Ms. Cheerilee greeted back, "I hope you brought your thinking caps, because today we're going to learn about physics!"

"Physics?" Scootaloo asked in confusion.

"Like kinetic energy or mobility?" Nyx asked curiously.

"Mm-hmm! That's right, Nyx," Cheerilee nodded in agreement, "Specifically, the use of force in energy conversions! In this case, using mechanical work to convert potential energy into kinetic energy!"

Apple Bloom looked confuse, "The what now?"

Sweetie Belle looked concern and confuse, "Um, Miss Cheerilee? That sounds a bit over our heads."

Scootaloo nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Why would we even need to know that stuff?"

Cheerilee smiled, "Oh, it's very important. In fact, you'll most likely end up using it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What for?" Apple Bloom asked.

Nyx hummed, "Why do I get the feeling? This is gonna be something surprise us."

"Why, for participating in the..." Cheerilee said calmly before formed a smile, "Applewood Derby!"

The students gasped in surprise and shock. They then all cheered wildly and happily. They all then chatted about it. It was the best news and announcement given by their teacher. And they can't wait to be part of the race.

"We get to race in the Applewood Derby tomorrow?" Scootaloo asked happily, "That's so cool!"

Apple Bloom nodded, "My family's talked about it for years, and now I'm finally old enough to race!"

"So, what's Applewood Derby?" Nyx asked curiously.

Sweetie Belle gasped, "You'd never heard of it?! How could you not heard of it?!"

"Because she was born from the ritual while me and my bro were stuck on the Demon Land for three years?" Alyson Joy asked in amusement.

Sweetie Belle yelped in realization, "Right... We'll explain to you later."

"Now hold on to your horseshoes, everypony." Cheerilee calmed down her class. She continued, "You've got a lot of work to do before you're ready to race."

"Yeah, but... not schoolwork, right?" Snips asked curiously.

Snails nodded, "Yeah. Homework gives me a headache."

Annoyed by both Snails and Snips's questions, Cheerilee rolled her eyes briefly. She pulled the projector screen down. It revealed the blueprints of pony, block, measurement and tools.

Cheerilee explained, "There'll be a block of applewood just like this one waiting for you at Sweet Apple Acres tomorrow, and you've got one day to turn it into a race-ready cart."

The students groaned in disappointment and upset. They realized that they don't have much time and they need to prepare their own cart before tomorrow race.

"Oh, yeah..." Scootaloo said in realization, "That is a lot of work."

Alyson nodded in agreement, "And not to mention, we may not able to finish our cart in time before tomorrow. I know because my brother was the last person to get his cart ready. And not to mention, he spent a week to get it done when it's supposed to be one day."

Cheerilee nodded in understanding, "Mm-hmm. Luckily, you'll each get to pick an older pony to help you! But choose wisely, because they'll also have to ride in the cart with you during the race."

The students awed and sighed in relief of hearing the news. Now, they able to get their cart ready and done before the race.

Scootaloo hummed thoughtfully, "I think I know just the pony to ask."

"Me too!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed happily.

Apple Bloom smiled, "Me three!"

"I guess everyone knows who's the best pony to help us," Alyson remarked happily.

Nyx sighed, "Not me. I'm not sure of which pony to help me - my mummy, daddy or big brother. It's so hard to choose."

"Why not talk with them? I mean one of them knows about it," Apple Bloom suggested, "Twilight might be the one. After all, she literally read all kinds of books especially athletes, spell books, fictions and mechanism books. How else she beats Applejack and Rainbow Dash from Running of the Leaves?"

Nyx giggled a bit, "Make senses..."

"Just remember, everypony. Your cart has to be able to finish the race if you want to win one of the awards." Cheerilee explained as she shown the box of three ribbons with 'number one' icon, "Fastest – for winning the race, naturally. Most traditional – for the best working replica of an original Applewood cart. And most creative – for the cart with the best overall design."

Apple Bloom dreamily sighed, "Hoo-wee! Those ribbons are the bees' knees."

"Uh-huh..." The students remarked dreamily.

Cheerilee smiled, "All right then, class! You've got a lot to learn if you want to build a race cart."

The students groaned in disappointment and anger.

Snips groaned, "Aww... I knew there was gonna be a catch!"

Snails sighed, "Aw man... This really is pain..."

* * *

As the Schoolhouse's Bell rang, the students went out and were on their way back home. Sweetie Belle explaining while showing the history book to Nyx about Applewood Derby. Apple Bloom was there to help out. Scootaloo and Alyson Joy were on their way to regroup with them from behind.

"That's amazing..." Nyx commented. She turned to Apple Bloom, "Apples are sure famous around the Equestria for almost everything."

Apple Bloom blushed, "Aw shucks. Not exactly everything..."

"Wow!" Sweetie Belle said in surprise as she was looking at the book's old picture, 'Have you seen what the carts used to look like in the olden days?"

Looked at it, Apple Bloom smiled, "Yeah, I know all about them. When Ponyville started the Derby, they decided to use the wood from our apple trees for the carts. The race has been a part of Sweet Apple Acres ever since."

"I just think these old carts look so cool!" Sweetie Belle said in amazement. She sighed in defeat, "But I guess you and Applejack will probably win the award for the most traditional, huh?"

"The Apples usually do, but honestly," Apple Bloom smiled, "I'd rather build the fastest cart there is and win the race!" She paused as she spotted Scootaloo and Alyson Joy entering the scene. She sighed, "But... I'm pretty sure Scoot and Rainbow Dash'll take that award."

"You know, I race around so much on my scooter, being the fastest isn't such a big deal." Scootaloo said calmly before smiled, "Maybe I'll try to make the wildest looking cart I can think of!"

"Really?" Apple Bloom asked hopefully.

Scootaloo nodded, "Sure! If I win most creative, you can totally win the award for fastest!"

"And I can win the award for most traditional!" Sweetie Belle remarked happily.

"You wish! I'm gonna win the fastest cart award!" The confident and happy voice exclaimed. Cutie Mark Crusaders looked up and found Jade Adventure was sitting on top of tree's branch. She jumped to the ground hard while smiling. She smiled, "Yeah. I heard about it. And I got myself registered in with Kicker."

Alyson Joy smiled, "Good for you. I wanna try with creative cart! I loved creating and designing carts. I heard others like Pipsqueak doing fastest cart, Dinky do with her creativity and Twist wanna do the original designs." She turned to Nyx, "What about you?"

"Me? I'm gonna win them all!" Nyx exclaimed proudly and firmly. Her friends looked at her oddly and surprisingly shock. She was confused before smiling sheepishly, "What? It's the first time to try to win them all. It's much fun!"

Alyson Joy scoffed, "Yeah, right! Don't be greedy, Nyx!"

"Either way, sounds like we're all gonna try somethin' different." Apple Bloom said happily, "I can't wait to tell Applejack!"

Jade Adventure smirked, "Then, what are we waiting for? Let's do this!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders jumped and gave each other a hoof, "Go, Crusaders!"

Unknown to the children, a strange creature has overheard the event. She smirked darkly and evilly as she quickly flew off at once.

* * *

At the Dark Forest, Dark Wing and her cousins were building their own army while making and discussing the plans of taking over the Equestria and taking revenge on their enemies. But so far, they haven't come up with anything. Suddenly, they heard a flapping wings. They looked up and found Song Wing arrived at the scene.

"Sorry, I'm late, everyone. Just enjoying another sightseeing on Ponyville," Song Wing remarked in amusement before stretched her limbs and wings tightly and widely. She smirked, "But I've got some good news for you. And you're gonna like it."

"What would that be?" Dark Xing asked. Song Wing answered proudly and amusingly. It surprised everyone. She smirked, "So, our little Yue is having Cart Competition? Interesting..."

"What do you propose to do?" Mei Kai asked in amusement.

Drago nodded, "I can't wait to hear the next idea."

"We join the fun..." Dark Xing answered calmly, "Prepare our cart and rides."

* * *

Nyx returned to the Castle of Friendship as she left her family know about the announcement from her school. While everyone was pleased with it, Twilight Sparkle was even more exciting as she screamed and squealed wildly, happily and loudly. It caused everyone to cringe while covering their ears tightly.

"Did not see that coming," Lance Justicestrike commented.

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Agreed! She's never been exciting before in her life especially screaming and squealing for no reasons!"

"Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh!" Twilight Sparkle grabbed and held Nyx as she spun and rotated around her while flapping her wings for few times, "I can't believe it! I just can't!"

"Wow! You seem excited about it so much!" Nyx said in surprise.

Twilight Sparkle stopped as she hugged Nyx tightly and passionately, "I am! Its the first time to me to be in the cart!"

Nyx gasped, "Really?"

Spike chuckled, "Oh yeah? You should seen how she looks when she watching it with her dad."

"My parents always bring me to watch the derby from Canterlot. It was amazing and so exciting! I hardly looked away from it!" Twilight Sparkle said happily while recalling her past. She sighed in upset, "But they forbid me from getting involved of it. I was so upset and disappointed that I'd never get the chance." She sighed firmly before showing her firm face, "Until today!"

"Does that mean you're helping me?" Nyx asked.

Twilight Sparkle nodded while flapped her wings happily, "Of course, I am! I know everything about derby especially three types of competition!"

"Not just her. I'll help too," Shadow Dragon said proudly.

Everyone gasped in surprise and shock as they turned and looked at him.

Nyx approached her father, "You know derby too?! Were you involved of it?"

"Uh, no..." Shadow Dragon answered uneasily yet embarrassingly while rubbing his head gently. Everyone groaned in annoyance. He continued, "But in my times, we have a competition involving riding. We call it 'The Beasts Ride'."

"What's a 'Beasts Ride'?" Nyx asked in surprise.

Nyx turned to her mother, Twilight Sparkle shrugged, "Don't look at me. I'd never heard of it before."

"I do." Lance Justicestrike said happily, "My mom told me about it. She seen it before from Lord Azure Phoenix's home. It's about warriors and riders riding their own monsters, beasts and dragons in competition. Like derby; it's either about fastest, strongest and smartest competition. Like every race, finish and win at the finishing line."

"Wow..." Nyx said in surprise, "That's amazing! Was daddy in the race too?"

"Was in the race?" Shadow Dragon asked in amusement before scoffed, "I was the champion! The best rider in Mystic Realm! Why else I was called as The Mystic General of Dragons?"

ROAR! Everyone yelped in surprise as the library was shaking and echoing hard and loud by Dragoking's proud roaring.

Shadow Dragon chuckled uneasily, "Okay, okay. Sorry. I forgot to mention that he's the best partner and brother-in-arms I ever had to win the race."

"Wow. That is so awesome!" Spike commented happily.

Twilight Sparkle nodded in agreement, "I wish I could see it with my own eyes."

Lance Justicestrike sighed, "Yeah. I'd never did get the chance to see it."

"And you both do now," Shadow Dragon said proudly. He turned to Nyx, "With me and my training, you will be great with Dragoking."

Everyone gasped and awed in amazement and surprise, but Twilight Sparkle yelped in concern and realization about Nyx riding Dragoking.

And just before Nyx could say anything, Twilight Sparkle protested, "Hold it, mister. This is cart, no monster riding. So, it's prohibited!"

Shadow Dragon looked surprise, "Wait! Did you just make it up of that? I don't remember about that part of rule."

"Well, No! The Applewood Derby didn't say much about it. But I'm certain that it doesn't need monsters since it's all about cart only."

"Aw, come on, Twi. It wouldn't hurt just to let Nyx ride Dragoking for fun. After all, she and him bonded well."

"Just because that pet of yours is good friend with Nyx, doesn't mean makes him good ride in derby! And the rule is simple! Must. Have. A. Cart. Do you understand it?"

"First of all, he's not a pet! He's my best friend and family! Never ever treat him as a pet!"

"Well, sorry for that insults! And I really am! But we can't let Dragoking be part of this. It's not Beasts Ride now."

"Why are you so-!" Shadow Dragon paused as he realized of what's going on, "I get it. You don't trust him in race, don't you?!"

Twilight Sparkle yelped, "No! Maybe. A little!" She shook her head hard before shown her firm face, "But the point is that Nyx needs a cart!"

"No. She can use Dragoking as her ride! It's a good experience for her to be a rider."

"Cart!"

"Rider!"

"Cart!"

"Rider!"

"I SAY SHE'LL DRIVE CART!"

"AND I SAID DRAGOKING IS PERFECT RIDE FOR HER!"

"I have the idea," Nyx said calmly. Everyone looked at her. She sighed calmly, "I was thinking that I could combine both as one, so I can ride both Dragoking and a cart together. Plus, I wanna win three prizes - creativity, traditional and fastest."

Everyone looked at her oddly and surprisingly. They then laughed in amusement. This annoyed and angered her a lot as she gave her angry cute face while groaned loudly. Everyone stop while looking at her in concern.

"You're serious?" Shadow Dragon asked.

Twilight Sparkle hissed, "I don't know, Nyx. Maybe we should try-!"

"Please! Can't you at least try mine?" Nyx pleaded while showing her pouty dog's eyes, "It's my idea. I want to win three trophies."

As everyone was in shock and surprise, Spike asked, "Is that even possible?"

"Good question..." Lance Justicestrike said in agreement.

Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon looked at each other for the moment while thinking. They both sighed as they still unsure of Nyx's creativity idea.

"We'll think about it, Nyx," Shadow Dragon said uneasily.

Twilight Sparkle nodded uneasily, "Yes. We'll make a decision by tomorrow morning. But we'll bring all the tools and gears, just in case if we want to start working."

Nyx sighed in relief, "Thanks. Now I've gotta make my own creation ready for Dragoking. I'm gonna stick with him for some ideas. See you tomorrow morning."

Nyx trotted and exited the library while humming happily of 'Helping Twilight Win the Crown'. With her gone, everyone sighed in defeat and concern while having sweat drops on their heads. They all come up with one conclusion.

"I don't think that's a very good idea."

* * *

Scootaloo went to Rainbow Dash's home. The young Pegasus told her idol about it. Not only her was excited, so as the Rainbow Maned Pony too.

"Are you kidding?!" Rainbow Dash asked happily, "Of course I'll help with the Applewood Derby! I want you to have as much fun as I did when I was a filly!"

"Wait, Cloudsdale has a derby too?" Scootaloo asked in surprise.

"Sure! Practically every town in Equestria has one!" Rainbow Dash answered proudly. She then sighed happily in recalling her memory of driving her cart from Cloudsdale, "I still remember racing my cloud cart..."

Scootaloo smirked, "And lemme guess. You won fastest cart."

"Heh, obviously!"

"So what do you say? Will you help me make my race cart?"

"Help you? I'm all over it! I've got tons of ideas."

"Don't worry, I've got a lot of ideas of my own." Scootaloo said confidently. She then saw Rainbow Dash brought her chest out as she began thoroughly searching within it. She was confused as she asked, "What are you looking for?"

"The blueprint for my derby cart, of course!" Rainbow Dash answered happily as she turned to Scootaloo, "I'll have to change it a little, 'cause this race is on roads, not on clouds. But trust me, your cart is gonna be amazing!"

Rainbow Dash returned to her search through the chest.

"Um, okay, Rainbow Dash, thanks!" Scootaloo answered in relief as she turned and headed to the door, "How awesome is this? With Dash on my team, how could anything go wrong?"

* * *

Jade Adventure returned to her home as she explained to them about joining her friends in Applewood Derby. They were surprised and shocked by it.

"Wow. I am honored to help you out, Jade," Dragon Kick said calmly and happily, "You'll have my support and help to it."

Mighty Heart nodded, "Me too."

"Count me as well," Mystic Tao said calmly, "I'd be honor to support you and Nyx."

Jade Adventure smiled, "Thanks! This is one family I loved the most. And I have a good idea - I wanna make the best and fastest cart in the world to win the race!" She stopped while looking at her family. She knew one thing in their mind especially her uncle. She sighed, "I know what you're gonna say. Too dangerous."

"Actually, I like it," Dragon Kick supported.

Everyone looked surprise and shock of what Dragon Kick has said.

"Seriously?" Jade Adventure asked hopefully. Dragon Kick nodded. She was about to cheer but stopped as she has suspicious on her uncle's agreement. She hummed, "You'd never agree with me or even let me do dangerous stuffs, unless you have something in your mind."

"That's crazy, Jade. You're crazy," Dragon Kick exclaimed frantically. Unfortunately, they all glared at him. He groaned in defeat, "Alright. I agree to it because I want to beat Dragon Hope in the race. I want to win it."

Everyone was stun and surprise by Dragon Kick's desire.

"Seriously?" Mighty Heart asked in surprise, "I thought you're okay with him in everything, Kicker."

"Except the ride," Dragon Kick explained, "It's the only race I'd never win. I was so frustrated and angry that I didn't get the trophy. But for this one, I'm gonna make sure Jade win, no matter the cost. I promise you that."

"Wow..." Jade Adventure said in surprise. She nodded calmly, "I understand, Uncle Kicker. You can count on me. I'll win."

Dragon Kick smiled as he patted Jade Adventure's head gently, "Thanks, Jade. You're the best. I'll help you while coming up with the best idea of fastest cart."

"Uh... I already have one."

"Oh, I'm sure you have. But come on, let's get started. We need tools and materials for your cart."

Both Dragon Kick and Jade Adventure exited the shop as they headed to other place in getting and buying materials and tools. Though both Mystic Tao and Mighty Heart were relieved and happy, they were uncertain and concern with Dragon Kick's determination and assistance to Jade Adventure.

"Sensei, as much as I'm glad to see Dragon Kick to help her, I can't shake the feeling he might pressure her," Mighty Heart said in concern.

Mystic Tao nodded, "I agreed. I fear his personal rivalry against Dragon Hope may cloud his mind. It may ruined Jade's happiness."

"Why would he do this?"

"Earn my affection and proud, when I'm already proud of him if he helped and treated my son as equal and brothers. I can't believe he still held that grudge! Unbelievable!"

* * *

At Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Bloom informed Applejack about the event. It makes her proud and happy to hear of it.

Applejack smiled, "Well, I'm mighty flattered you wanna work with your big sis on your cart. I mean, the Applewood Derby did—"

Apple Bloom interrupted, "—start on our farm. I know."

"Well, I couldn't be more proud to help my little sister take the prize for most traditional."

"Actually, I was kinda thinking of somethin' else. Like..." Apple Bloom said, "fastest?"

Applejack scoffed, "Fastest? Apple Bloom, things aren't like they were in the old days. The fastest cart now has gotta be slick and modern and—"

Apple Bloom interrupted happily, "Exactly!"

"Not Apple at all." Applejack said dryly while glaring at Apple Bloom. She continued, "The Apples win most traditional. We have since the Derby started! Why would anypony want to win anythin' else?" Apple Bloom was about to speak but her older sister interrupted, "Now why don't you head off and get some chamomile vines, some hickory sticks, and some apple barrels, and I'll show you what an Apple family cart should look like!"

Apple Bloom smiled uneasily, "I guess I do have a family tradition to uphold..."

Apple Bloom turned and headed off in getting tools Applejack requested. Sugarcoat overheard the conversation as she arrived and have discussion with Applejack.

"You do realize that this is Apple Bloom's cart you're talking about?" Sugarcoat asked bluntly, "And therefore, shouldn't you at least respect and try her ideas?"

Applejack gave a glare at Sugarcoat, "Who gave you a job here again?" Sugarcoat was about to argue but stopped in annoyance by the reminder. She scoffed, "Mine. If I want opinion, I ask. Now go and do your job."

Sugarcoat scoffed in annoyance as she turned and walked away while muttered of why she even worked here in the first place.

* * *

Like others, Alyson Joy returned home and informed her older brother about it. He was happy and excited for it.

"Woohoo! That's awesome to hear!" Steel Blaze exclaimed happily, "You can count on me to help you. Got it memorized?"

Alyson Joy giggled, "Yes, Steel. I do. What kind of ideas you have for it?"

"Not much creative since I'd prefer speed to win it. But you think the idea while I help to build. Simple as that."

"Good plan."

"But we need to get all the tools and materials for your cart. Don't want it to be a blank wood to win the race."

"Of course. Let's go and get some stuffs."

* * *

At Carousal Boutique, Sweetie Belle informed Rarity about latest news. Like others, the white unicorn was happy and excited about it.

Rarity gasped, "The Applewood Derby?!" She excited giggling, "Of course I'll help!"

"Wow. Uh, Rarity, I didn't know you'd be this excited." Sweetie Belle remarked in surprise and shock.

"Me? Oh, why, I'm just itching to right an old wrong from long, long ago!" Rarity explained before narrating her tale of Applewood Derby, "I designed my own cart when I was just a filly, and I was positive I was going to win the prize for most creative, hooves down! But I came in second. Second!"

"You? Second in most creative? To whom?!"

"Derpy."

"Seriously? Dinky's mom won it? That's... something."

"Oh yes. I'm surprise as well, Sweetie Belle. But I learned a valuable lesson. I learned to know my audience, and the race cart audience wants big! They want bold! I will assist you!"

"Uh, Rarity," Sunny Flare called as she was helping with customers about clothes, "I need some help here. They need have some requests, regarding designing their specific fashions."

"Sorry, Sunny Flare. We're closed today," Rarity said firmly. It surprised her and others. She gave a glare to the ponies, "What are you waiting for? Chop chop! Everypony out!"

The upper class ponies grunted as they muttered and complained about Rarity's rudeness. They all exited the boutique at once. Sunny Flare closed the door as she turned to her boss.

Sunny Flare rolled her eyes in annoyance, "That was rude. Be glad there're not VIPs especially if it's my dad."

Rarity scoffed before levitating both pencil and notepad, "Never mind that, Sunny Flare. We've got work to do! This will take all of my considerable skills..." She began writing down the ideas, "...but I will fashion the biggest and boldest Derby cart to ever win the prize for most creative!"

"Actually, I was sorta thinking of something more..." Sweetie Belle said while levitating the history book, "traditional?"

Sunny Flare took the book and looked at it. She hummed, "You've gotta admit it. This one looks interesting. It's no wonder why Applewood Derby is so famous..."

"Oh!" Rarity tittered as she turned to Sweetie Belle, "Please, darling, leave tradition to the Apples. We're doing big, we're doing bold!" She hummed happily as she looked at her notepad, "Soon the prize for most creative will finally be in my hooves!"

Sweetie Belle corrected, "You mean my hooves."

Sunny Flare nodded firmly, "Gotta agree with Ms. Belle. This derby is only for kids to win, not you."

"Yes, that's what I said – my hooves." Rarity said in amusement. This annoyed both Sweetie Belle and Sunny Flare. She continued, "Darlings, I hope you're ready to get an early start tomorrow!"

Sunny Flare yelped, "She can't be serious!"

Sweetie Belle gulped, "Uh... how early?"

* * *

Demon Successors have ordered their Demon Minions and Engineers in building and constructing their carts, based on their designs and artworks. While their soldiers worked on construction, they have discussion and make a plan about in attacking their enemies in race.

"The plan is very simple," Dark Xing said calmly, "Not complicated and trickery enough. But this will do."

"[Drago] You're kidding?! I'm in! [Mei Kai] Very marvelous and perfect beautifully. [Gusty] Not a perfect plan, but effective. [Song Wing] I'm in too. [Quake] I accept this plan! [Voltscar] Our humiliating defeat will be avenged! [Avalanche] Play! Play! Play!"

"Good..." Dark Xing said in relief.

Dark Demon Soldier arrived as he bowed down and reported, "My princes and princesses! The preparation for cart is ready!"

"Excellent. Those fools have no idea what comes next..."

* * *

On the next day or early in the morning while the birds tweeted happily, seven ponies got up very earlier as they woke their younger ones up and led them to Sweet Apple Acres's backyard. Dragoking was among them as well. The rest of their relatives were still sleeping.

They all arrived at the small hill as the adult ponies can't wait to start. However, the young ones were still tired and sleepy.

Sweetie Belle yawned and groaned, "Rarity, the sun's not even up yet."

"Oh, apples, quit complainin'!" Applejack said firmly, "In my day, we were up even earlier!"

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "I'm with Applejack. Getting up early always helps us get our carts done in time. It's quite helpful."

Rainbow Dash scoffed, "Hey, I'd get up in the middle of the night if it means my cart crosses that finish line first and wins fastest!"

"And my cart wins most creative!" Rarity added.

Applejack smiled, "And my cart wins most traditional!"

"Well, my cart are going to win three of them," Twilight Sparkle said confidently. Everyone looked at her oddly. She scoffed, "Any of them will do."

"FYI, Twi. It's Dragoking gonna win the race," Shadow Dragon said proudly.

Dragon Kick scoffed while shaking his head, "I wouldn't count on that, cousin. I will be the one to win it for Jade."

"Geez. You guys are really competitive," Steel Blaze said in surprise. He smirked, "But little sister will win."

Applejack cheered, "Hoowee! It's gonna be good day!"

"You mean our carts, right?" Nyx asked uneasily.

"Yes, that's what we said, darling." Rarity said calmly. The adult ponies but Steel Blaze nodded in agreement. She smiled, "Come along now. We've got a lot of work to do."

Twilight Sparkle smiled and nodded, "I agree. We've got a long way to go. We can't fall behind now."

"And not to mention, that only one will win this," Dragon Kick exclaimed proudly, "That would be my niece."

Shadow Dragon scoffed, "Don't bet on it, cous. Mine is gonna win."

The adult ponies headed off at once, while leaving their young ones and even Steel Blaze behind.

"Okay. Did they hit their heads or something?" Alyson Joy asked in concern.

"Their carts?" Steel Blaze asked in surprise, "Okay. Something tells me that they've got no memorized about helping kids with their ideas."

"And you're okay with helping Ali?" Apple Bloom asked in surprise. Steel Blaze nodded. She sighed, "I guess ours are not like you."

Jade Adventure sighed, "Tell me about it. Uncle Kicker pressured me to be serious and focus on winning the race, but he's okay with me in building one."

Nyx nodded in agreement, "Yeah. They think 'our' carts is theirs."

Dragoking groaned, "Ego and pride goes in their heads again."

"I think they mean the team cart, right?" Sweetie Belle asked thoughtfully.

Scootaloo nodded in understanding, "Of course! I mean, they're all our older sisters. Practically. Plus, they've all done this before. I'm sure they know best. Let's just buckle down and get to work!"

"I hope so," Nyx sighed in concern, "I just hope so coz I've got a bad feeling about it."

* * *

While Twilight Sparkle, her friends and the foals began working on their construction of carts; both adult ponies and foals have arrived as well. They joined in the construction while chatting with each other about the carts.

However, unknown to anypony, three demons and their minions were spying on them. Both Quake and Voltscare growled and snarled a bit as they wanted to attack but stopped and held by Gusty, who shook his head firmly.

"We are here to spy. Not attack," Gusty said dryly, "If you don't obey, Xing will kill us. Understand?"

Both Voltscar and Quake groaned in annoyance, "Fine..."

"Good," Gusty said calmly, "Now let's spy on them now..."

* * *

In Team Twilight Booth, Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon were discussing of how and what to do with Nyx's cart. Awoken from their sleep, Lance Justicestrike and Spike have arrived and joined the conversation with their family members.

Approaching and arriving at the tent, Nyx shown creativity draft and blueprint of her cart to Dragoking while discussing with Dragoking about it. The Hydragoon smiled and nodded happily as he was willing to support her. He's willing to go through with it.

Nyx smiled, "Thanks, Dragoking. Daddy was right about you. You're the best partner anypony could count on."

Dragoking smiled while nuzzled Nyx's head gently, "Happy to help, Nyx..."

"I can't wait to tell others about it," Nyx said happily. She and her partner entered the booth. She looked up and exclaimed, "Okay! Guess what plans I've got! It's-!"

Nyx was interrupted as she witnessed her parents were arguing with each other about the cart. She even saw how nervous and scared her brothers are. As she waved to her family about it, but they were too busy in argument over a cart.

"No offense, Twi." Shadow Dragon said firmly and calmly, "But this idea of yours isn't gonna work. Mine is better!"

Twilight Sparkle groaned, "Oh no! Don't you dare argue with me about this! I know what I'm doing!"

"Yeah. That's a great idea for someone who has never experienced with cart before in his life!"

"Well, guess what, genius? This is modern days, not our time! And what Nyx need is modern tools and ideas that is gonna help her win!"

"Why must you be so stubborn when we're having some discussion?!"

"Look who's talking, Mystic Warrior! You won't even listen to a reason and logic I have given especially today is modern, not your tradition! The creativity and fastest cart is the answer in helping her win the race!"

"Tradition still lives on for a long time! So, it still can be used again in modern days! And I say Nyx is gonna ride Dragoking! Traditional wins the race! And you can forget about the cart, little pussycat princess!"

Twilight Sparkle gasped before groaned in anger, "Don't you dare call me 'little pussycat', you asshole!"

Shadow Dragon gasped, "Oh, you're gonna regret for that, pussycat!"

Nyx cleared her throat, "Can I give the ideas? I do have the best one."

Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle shouted, "No!"

Nyx whimpered unhappily as she was about to cry. Lance Justicestrike and Spike came to her side. Dragoking lowered his head down while close to her.

"Hey, cool off!" Lance Justicestrike exclaimed in annoyance, "That's no way to treat her for your stupid argument."

Spike nodded, "Besides, it's 'her' cart, not yours."

Dragoking nodded in agreement, "I support her and her idea."

Realized of the mistakes, Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon sighed in shame as they turned to Nyx. They gently patted her mane while looked at her eyes.

"Nyx, I'm so sorry for shouting at you. I didn't mean it. I was just annoyed and frustrated with him/her," Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle said firmly while glaring at each other. Knew her parents didn't mean it because of usual argument, Nyx nodded. They gave their firm looks, "But no! I'm not going through with this especially him/her!"

Nyx was so disappointed and upset by her parents' answers. Both of them glared at each other.

"You know what? Why don't I do my creativity and fastest cart while you do yours," Twilight Sparkle asked dryly.

Shadow Dragon scoffed, "Couldn't agree more, Twilight. When we're done, we let Nyx decides."

"Good!" Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon said firmly.

Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon departed and went separately to begin in planning and building their own ideas of cart/ride. The children and Dragoking were annoyed by it.

"Here we go again," Lance Justicestrike remarked dryly.

Spike nodded, "Tell me about it. This is so getting ridiculous."

"Aw... I'm so gonna lose this..." Nyx remarked dryly and disappointingly.

* * *

On Team Dash's Cart Park, Rainbow Dash was looking through her cart blueprints. Scootaloo struggled and strained in pulling the wagon of tools and materials while arriving at the place. The rainbow maned pony spotted her. She was annoyed and impatient.

"Scootaloo, where have you been?" Rainbow Dash demanded before showing blueprint to Scootaloo, "I've only got 'til noon to make the fastest cart ever!"

"Uh, about that." Scootaloo said nervously as she approached her idol, "I was really thinking of going for the most creative prize. I mean, I know all about speed already, so..."

"Exactly!" Rainbow Dash interrupted as she began sawing down on the wooden block, "It's all about speed! You've gotta get across the finish line to win a prize, so we might as well get there first, right? Hey, I left a bunch of paint cans by the road. Bring them up here, would ya? Nothing as fun as painting racing stripes on the winning cart!"

Disappointed and upset by her idol's ignorance to her ideal, Scootaloo sighed, "Right... Fun..."

* * *

On Mystic Booth, Dragon Kick and Jade Adventure were discussing about making the best fastest cart they had to win the race. Mystic Tao acted as their advisor while Mighty Heart prepared the drinks for them to drink.

Jade Adventure looked at her blueprint carefully, "Maybe if I add some lightning stripes and demon face to the bonnet, it will be ten times awesome!"

"Or maybe, add more lightning magic to the engine," Dragon Kick suggested calmly. Jade Adventure looked at him. He continued, "This will help you win the race."

"Uh... Kicker, isn't that extreme for me to handle?"

"Don't be silly, Jade. You can do it well. I'm confident that you'll beat everyone especially Nyx in fastest cart race."

"Uh... Sure, I guess," Jade Adventure said uneasily, "But this is just for fun, right?"

Dragon Kick smiled as he patted Jade's head very hard, "Of course, it is when you're aiming to win. That's important goal for us."

"But-!"

"No more buts. Let's focus on the plan now."

"Aiyeah! Kicker!" Mystic Tao exclaimed as he whacked on Dragon Kick's forehead, "This is Jade's cart, not yours! You must respect her! If she wants fun, she enjoys it, not to help you get your trophy!"

Dragon Kick groaned in pain, "I know what I'm doing, uncle. So, stop worrying and let us handle the project now!"

Mystic Tao groaned in annoyance about his advice being ignored again. As Dragon Kick and Jade Adventure were discussing and chatting, he turned and walked away. Mighty Heart approached his sensei before looking at Jade Adventure.

Mighty Heart sighed, "Dragon Kick is pressuring Jade than helping her. I feel helpless of not doing something for her. Why didn't I bother to ask her if she let me in?"

Mystic Tao huffed, "Even if you did, Mighty; Dragon Kick will still pressuring her. If this keeps up, the only pony he will disappoint Jade is himself. Tao doesn't like immature and half-witted ponies like my nephew! I hope my son doesn't behave like this."

"That's what worries me," Mighty Heart said in concern.

* * *

In Apple Booth, Applejack was still constructing the cart behind the curtains while Apple Bloom stood outside and waited patiently for her.

"Spendin' time buildin' a cart with my big sister? Why, this is just tee-riffic!" Apple Bloom said in relief and happy. Applejack emerged from the curtains. She then asked, "Um... how can I help?"

Applejack smiled, "You can feast your eyes on... this!" She opened and removed the curtain, revealing nearly complete form of cart. This disappointed Apple Bloom. She sighed, "I-I mean, it ain't quite finished yet."

"Oh, good."

"But don't it have the makin's of the best cart you ever did see?" Applejack said proudly. Noticing her little sister's upset face, she asked, "Uh... is somethin' wrong, Apple Bloom?""

Climbed on three haybales top, Apple Bloom looked at the cart, "Actually, I was kinda thinkin' of somethin' a little more modern. And less rickety. With maybe a chance of winning?"

"Bless my hooves, I thought we covered this! Tradition is all that counts!" Applejack exclaimed in anger. She then glared and demanded, "And who knows tradition better than Apples? Nopony, that's who! So are you an Apple, or are you an Apple?"

"I'm an Apple," Apple Bloom answered uneasily. She turned and looked at the cart, "but... what if I just take off this fringe?"

And as Apple Bloom climbed on the cart's trunk while trying to reach its fringe, its back broke out and dropped to the ground hard.

Applejack groaned in anger, "Why, shoot! Now I've gotta start all over from scratch, and it's almost race time!"

Apple Bloom gasped, "So, maybe we can redesign it then? Just a little."

"No time! And who'd want to redesign somethin' that's already perfect?"

"Right... Perfect..." Apple Bloom said in disappointment.

* * *

In Steel-Joy Booth, Steel Blaze and Alyson Joy gotten along well with each other as they've just finished building the cart. They're now looking at the armored and blazing modern racing cart with number 1 symbol on its bonnet.

"Wow. We did a pretty good work on this one, bro," Alyson Joy remarked.

Steel Blaze chuckled, "We sure did. Can't wait to start the race."

"Me too."

"So, how are the girls? Hopefully, they got what they wanted."

"Yeah, I hope so too. I hate to imagine about what happen if their relatives won't listen or do what my friends asked for."

"I know what you mean. I just hope they don't screw it badly."

"Me too..."

* * *

In Fashion Booth, Sweetie Belle was on her way to her older sister as she just finished sketching and designing her draft of traditional cart. Inside the big cloth, Rarity was working on the cart.

"Okay, so I sketched out some of my ideas." Sweetie Belle said happily before she levitated the fringe out, "How about a nice yellow fringe on top?"

Overheard her younger sister's proposal, Rarity laughed in amusement as she emerged out from the curtains. She looked at her younger sister and said, "The fringe is not exactly big! And that yellow is the least bold color I can imagine!"

"Well, it doesn't have to be yellow. But I really do love the old-timey style." Sweetie Belle explained gently as she shown her drawing pad to Rarity, "Like this."

Rarity looked at the designs of traditional cart Sweetie Belle designed, she was annoyed and disgusted of looking at it, "Sweetie Belle, precious face, 'old-timey' is just another word for passé. Remember, big and bold! I do have a reputation to uphold! It was one thing to lose as a filly, but can you imagine if I didn't win the most creative now? Ponies might stop buying my couture!"

"But we're supposed to be doing this together!"

"Yes, of course we are, darling. In fact, we just finished. Voila!"

Rarity pulled the cloth out. Sweetie Belle gasped in shock. Two of them were looking at the Swan-like cart.

Rarity smiled, "I know. You're speechless. Well, if that isn't big and bold, I don't know what is! Isn't it wonderful?"

Sweetie Belle sighed in disappointment, "Right... Wonderful..."

* * *

With Alyson Joy completed hers with Steel Blaze, Five Cutie Mark Crusaders annoying and frustrating struggled in working together with their relatives, who stubbornly refuse to listen or follow their wishes and wants for the carts.

Scootaloo tried to put a chicken's head and wings on Rainbow Dash's Lightning Racing Cart-like. Apple Bloom was determined to put a wing and even painted a blazing mark on her traditional cart. Sweetie Belle tried to use an old gear panel and a fringe on swan cart. Jade Adventure wanted to add more designs on her regular F1-like kart. Nyx was stealthily in levitating and bringing the cart on top of Dragoking's back while adding some armors to him.

However, despite their efforts, their relatives thwarted it by removing any 'unnecessary' materials on 'their' carts'. This indeed upset and angered Cutie Mark Crusaders a lot.

Unknown to the ponies, three demons were amazed and amused by their discovery. Three of them chuckled and chatted among themselves about it. They quickly abandoned their posts and returned to their main group.

Unbeknownst to them, Lance Justicestrike overheard it. They looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They need to talk some sense to their relatives now.

Finished making preparation of their plans, Dark Xing and her cousins stood proudly as they were looking at their demonic carts - a demonic serpent-like kart with demonic wings - Dark Xing's, blazing dragon-like F1 Racing kart - Drago's, shark-like racing car - Mei Kai's, rock version of monstrous bull-like monster truck - Quake's, thunder alligator-like tank - Voltscar's, a monstrous dragonfly themed helicopter-like - Gusty's, demonic bat themed jet-like - Song Wing and an old but broken wagon kart - Avalanche.

"Looks like we're ready, cous," Drago said calmly.

Mei Kai nodded, "Yeah. I can't wait to try."

"I can't either," Song Wing said in agreement, "My baby is gonna burnt everypony in hell!"

"Play! Play! Play! Play!" Avalanche exclaimed happily while clapping his hands, "Love racing car! Me Avalanche loved playing!"

"Yes, indeed, we are," Dark Xing said calmly. Sensing her three cousins returned, she turned to them, "Well?"

"You won't believe it," Gusty said in amusement, "The adult ponies are too stubborn and proud to follow their little ones' desire. They want one thing in mind - winning! This let their guard down temporarily!"

Voltscar nodded, "They'll be easily defeated. Those fools are truly distracted in competition."

Quake smirked, "You're truly right about this one. It's simple enough for us to finish them off."

"That's good enough," Dark Xing said in relief. She turned to her cousins, "Now, cousins, get to your karts and start your engines. This time, we will not only defeat our enemies and take revenge on Yue, but also the beginning or our conquest by burning Ponyville in hell!"

"YEAH!" Demon Successors cheered wildly and loudly.

Eight of them headed off and gotten into their karts. They started their engines and headed off to begin their plans...

* * *

Most of the ponies have finished the construction and designs of their karts especially Twilight Sparkle and her friends. However, five young Cutie Mark Crusaders weren't happy and satisfied with their carts especially their relatives' stubbornness and pride of theirs.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends pushed the carts out. They were about to move out but stopped by Lance Justicestrike.

"We need to talk. Seriously," Lance Justicestrike said firmly. Everyone sighed as they nodded in agreement. They listened to him. He continued, "What are you trying to do, guys?"

"What does it looks like?!" Everyone demanded, "Helping her to win the race!"

"Seriously?" Lance Justicestrike demanded, "Is this what you call 'helping'? This is more like you want to win than helping. No offense, but you guys are so seriously selfish! You're not even tryimh to help them!"

"Selfish?! Us?!" Everyone demanded in anger, "We are not! We're doing this for her! That's crazy, you're crazy!"

Lance Justicestrike groaned in defeat, "You know what? Forget it!" He turned and walked away, "I've seen this before. And you're gonna be big losers, not the girls. I promise you for that!"

* * *

Cutie Mark Crusaders were gathered on the small hill as they have some discussion about it. Lance Justicestrike told them about what happen. They were all upset and disappointed.

"Sorry, girls. I did my best." Lance Justicestrike apologized. He sighed while smiling sadly, "Just do your best. Everything will be fine. I hope."

Lance Justicestrike left and regrouped with others. Cutie Mark Crusaders sighed in disappointment and upset about it as they turned and looked at their relatives' cart booths.

Sweetie Belle sighed in upset as she looked at Rarity wiping on her swan cart, "Rarity's definitely made the biggest, boldest cart anypony's ever seen."

"Wow. Well, Applejack's built somethin' so traditional," Apple Bloom said in disappointment. She looked at Applejack cleaning the traditional cart's wheels, "it's practically an antique."

Scootaloo sighed in disappointment as she looked at Rainbow Dash wiping clean on her lightning speed cart, "No matter what I say, there's no talking Rainbow Dash out of making the fastest cart in Equestria."

"Can't be worse than my Uncle Kicker." Jade Adventure said in upset as she looked at Dragon Kick's checking on the F1 Kart's engines. She sighed in annoyance, "He was so obsessed in winning this especially beating Uncle S.D. He's out of control!"

"You don't know the half of it. My parents have been arguing over this." Nyx said in anger as she turned and looked at both Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon separately checking and cleaning black modern moonlight-themed cart and Dragoking. She continued, "And the worse is they do it separately for their own cart. They won't work together. I don't know what's the worse - my parents' argument or their creative ideas!"

Nyx groaned before dropped and landed on the ground hard, "This is ridiculous!"

"Man. This is so not good." Alyson Joy said in concern, "I hate to imagine that Applewood Derby Race is gonna turned into some kind of Fast and Furious Race."

Sweetie Belle nodded in concern, "Doesn't look like any of us ended up with what we wanted."

"Except me," Alyson Joy said calmly, "Me and Steel got along well."

"Good for you..." Nyx groaned in annoyance.

Apple Bloom helped Nyx up while patted her gently, "But... I'm sure our families know what they're doin'. Right?"

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle hummed, "Right..."

"And even if our carts aren't exactly what we had in mind," Apple Bloom said calmly, "it'll still be fun to drive them to the finish line."

"Yeah. I suppose you're right, Apple Bloom. Even if my parents don't work together," Nyx said thoughtfully, "I can use Clone Spell for me to try both her cart and his ride. It'll be two times more fun than one!"

"Yeah! The race is the best part!" Jade Adventure exclaimed happily.

Alyson Joy nodded in agreement, "Definitely! CMCs behind the wheels!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered wildly and happily as they all can't wait to try and drive on the carts. They're gonna enjoy the race!

Cheerilee's Voice through P.A. Loudspeaker called, "Derby racers to the starting line! Derby racers to the starting line!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's do this!" Jade Adventrue exclaimed proudly.

As the Cutie Mark Crusaders headed straight to the starting line, they stopped upon looking at their relatives are driving the carts except for Steel Blaze, who was pushing and moving the cart.

Pushing the cart, Steel Blaze waved to Alyson Joy, "I'll meet you at the starting line. Race for us, kiddo!"

"The race is about to start, Scootaloo!" Rainbow Dash called while driving her cart, "You better shake a leg if you wanna ride in the winning cart!"

Riding her cart, Rarity nodded happily, "You, too, Sweetie Belle. There's only one seat left aboard this creative masterpiece, and it's just for you. Woo-hoo!"

"Jade, hurry! If you want to win this, get in now. This is your chance," Dragon Kick called while driving the cart happily.

Driving the cart out, Twilight Sparkle called while waved to Nyx, "Oh, Nyx! Get in my cart! Let's show Ponyville and your dad that modern cart done by yours truly is better than his!"

"Hey, watch it, pussycat princess!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in annoyance as he was riding armored Dragoking to the starting line, "Wait till you see how we handle the race. Dragoking is gonna wipe that smirk of yours. I promise you of that one!"

"Whoa, ponies! Wait for me!" Applejack called as she was driving her traditional cart, "This traditional cart handles at the exact perfect pace – slow! And I got the passenger seat all warmed up for ya, Apple Bloom!"

"Passenger seat?!" Cutie Mark Crusaders sans Alyson Joy exclaimed in shock and upset.

Nevertheless, everyone in their carts have been gathered at the starting line. All of them were ready to drive. Cutie Mark Crusaders were in shock and disappointed of what they just saw and heard.

"I don't believe it," Alyson Joy said in shock, "They can't be serious."

Nyx grunted in anger, "It is. They're the only older ponies driving!"

Jade Adventure nodded, "Yeah! I can't believe it. They did it again!"

"First they built the carts, now they're gonna drive them?!" Sweetie Belle demanded in anger.

Apple Bloom groaned, "I know they were all excited to help, but I don't think they're really helping anymore."

Scootaloo hissed, "Believe me. I really hate it." She sighed in defeat, "But now, we don't have a choice. We better hurry if we wanna be a part of this race at all!"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders headed off and meet up with the older ponies.

Dressed in her cheerleader's suit, Cheerilee was in-charge of announcing and giving a start for racing especially she enjoyed doing cheer-leading. She was happy in seeing both older and younger ponies were involved of it. She then noticed a familiar group of six older ponies, who weren't following the Applewood Derby's rules, seating on carts' driving seats.

Surprised and shocked, Cheerilee approached five older ponies and asked, "Um, aren't you all missing somepony?"

Applejack smiled, "They'll be along."

Cutie Mark Crusaders have arrived to their carts. They got into theirs as they buckled up with seat belts. Nyx duplicated herself into two. One took her mother's cart while another was on her father's ride. While Cutie Mark Crusaders sat on passenger seats, Alyson Joy was on driver's seat and her older brother sat behind.

"And, uh," Cheerilee looked uneasy and concern as she whispered, "usually the younger ponies drive the carts, especially yours, your highness. No offense." She turned and looked at Dragoking. She gulped, "And not to mention, why is Dragoking here? He's not a... cart."

Rarity chuckled, "Darling, do these look like usual carts to you?"

"And for your info, Cheerilee," Shadow Dragon said calmly and proudly, "Riding the beasts and monsters are considered traditional before the cart was even made."

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Don't worry, Cheerilee. We know what we're doing. Winning for our fillies. That's all. They'll be thankful of this."

"If you say so," Cheerilee said dryly while rolled her eyes in annoyance. She muttered, "At least, Steel gets the right idea." She returned to her position as she blew a fanfare. The racers started off their engines as they all ready to race. She cried, "Racers! On your marks, get set, go!"

With the signal has been given, the racers drove off in high speed. Most ponies cheered wildly and happily as they enjoying the race. Cutie Mark Crusaders screamed in frustration and anger as they have to go through it while not able to race themselves. Their relatives weren't bothered by their reaction and frustration as they enjoyed racing. The audience cheered and sang happily for both racers and Derby Race.

Rainbow Dash sped up her cart as she was taking the lead. Rarity pulled and pushed the gears up and down in showing off her swan cart's appearance and ability. Applejack's traditional cart was very slow in driving as she was the last one. Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon were glaring at each other as they determined to prove which era has more advantages - modern or ancient. Dragon Kick screamed wildly as he sped up the cart in catching up with others while trying to beat his younger cousin. Both Alyson Joy and Steel Blaze were cooperative in teamwork of driving, but unable to drive properly due to some crazy rivalry.

Steel Blaze groaned in annoyance, "Okay, this is seriously out of control. Don't they get the memorized about the race?" He yelped upon feeling the cart being rammed from behind. He groaned, "Okay, this is way crazily than mine and Red's!"

"Ugh! I wish they stop doing this!" Alyson Joy screamed in anger.

Among the audience; Lance Justicestrike, Spike, Mystic Tao and Mighty Heart noticed odd on the race. They became concern and uneasy about it.

Lance Justicestrike groaned, "I knew this is gonna be the problem."

"Aieyah! This is getting out of control!" Mystic Tao groaned in anger before screamed, "When this race is over, I'm gonna give those two piece of my mind!"

Mighty Heart sighed, "Poor Jade. Poor others. They'd never gonna have their fun now."

Spike groaned in disappointment, "I wish they opened their eyes and realized of what they're doing."

 ** _BOOM!_** Everyone gasped and yelped in concern. They turned to the starting line as they found a group of familiar demons and their minions, driving and riding their carts. They yelped and screamed in fear and shock of what they're looking at.

"Guess who?!" Drago demanded wildly.

Mei Kai chuckled, Your terribly demon neighborhood - Demon Successors!"

Dark Xing snarled, "Tear this place down! Bring Yue to me at any cost!"

With Dark Xing's loud screeches, her relatives and minions roared and cheered wildly. The Demons began terrorizing ponies and even wrecking havoc on the town. Lance Justicestrike and his relatives quickly dodged and avoided the attacks.

"Aieyah! Not now!" Mystic Tao exclaimed in shock before groaned in anger, "Can't I at least take one good break that doesn't involved Demons destroying anything?!"

"Apparently not, sensei," Mighty Heart said in concern, "We must help them!"

Lance Justicestrike nodded, "Good idea. I'll contact others. We need them!"

"Yeah! We need to tell others about it," Spike exclaimed in concern, "There's no way they can fight and drive the cart at the same time."

And just before Lance Justicestrike and Spike could do anything, Mystic Tao pulled and held their mane and spikes tight. He exclaimed, "We will. But Tao needs some specific ingredients!"

"You're kidding me!" Lance Justicestrike and Spike asked in annoyance, "They need us!"

Mystic Tao whacked both of his grandsons' heads, "How can we help them if Mystic Tao can't perform magic ritual spells without ingredients?!"

Mighty Heart nodded in understanding, "He does have the point."

"Oh..." Lance Justicestrike and Spike nodded in understanding.

Heard the commotion, the racers including Cutie Mark Crusaders turned to their back and found the what cause the troubles. The racers gasped in shock and fear.

"Are you kidding me?!" Apple Bloom asked in shock.

Sweetie Belle gulped in fear, "Tell me this is not happening!"

"I don't know what I hate the most," Scootaloo complained, "the demons or the carts our sisters have make!"

Both Nyx Clones screamed in anger, "Either way. This is the worst Applewood Derby Race I ever had! I wish I'd never ask for this again!"

Twilight Sparkle hissed, "Everyone, watch yourselves!"

Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement, "Here they come!"

The racers screamed in fear as they sped up their carts while driving away from Demons. Demon Successors gave chase on the racers while minions were attacking and terrorizing the ponies, along with destroying the town and race.

Close to her target or targets, Dark Xing fired her **_Dark Balls_** and even her Serpent Cart's venom spits on them both. Both Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon transports dodged and avoided the attacks. Both Nyx Clones fired **_Unicorn Bursts_** at the Demon Successor of Moon, who dodged and avoided the blasts.

"You can't keep up with this!" Dark Xing exclaimed darkly, "Give it up, Yue!"

Nyx Clones glared and made funny faces at Dark Xing, "Make me!"

"Shadow Dragon, as much as I want to show off about my modern cart," Twilight Sparkle sighed in defeat, "We need to work together now!"

Stubborn and proud of wanted to beat his girlfriend in race, Shadow Dragon sighed in defeat in putting them aside, "Alright. You'd better get on Dragoking now!"

Twilight Sparkle nodded as she levitated and landed her cart on Dragoking's back. Nyx Clones reunited into one. Both Alicorns armed with their glowing horns while aiming at Dark Xing.

Shadow Dragon took a glance "I'll ride, you two shoot!"

"On it!" Twilight Sparkle and Nyx exclaimed, "Eat this, bitch!"

Twilight Sparkle and Nyx fired their **_Rainbow Friendship Beams_** on knocking hard at Dark Xing's cart. They then fired Unicorn Bursts on her, who quickly dodged while firing her **Dark Balls** and **Gravity Beam Blasts** at them. Dodging the attacks, Shadow Dragon rode Dragoking by twisting to left or right. Any enemy troops come near to him, Shadow Dragon punched and kicked them off while Dragoking stomped, rammed and knocked them aside hard. Sometimes, Dragoking grew two heads in turning back while firing their **Mystic Dragon Flames** and **Electrical Thunder Surg** e in knocking Dark Xing's attacks and her minions.

Jade Adventure was driving her cart. Dragon Kick was defending her by punching and kicking them off through his martial skills and objects via a pole, heavy hay bale and even the cart's wing. Both of them come across both Voltscar and Drago. As Drago got off from his cart and gotten over to Jade Adventure's, his minion took over the drive.

"You're kidding me?!" Jade Adventure asked in shock. Voltscar fired his Demon Lightning on her cart, causing hers shook a bit. She groaned as she twisted the turn while knocking Demon Successor of Thunder hard aside. She shouted, "Back off! I'm driving here!"

Voltscar rebuffed, "You'll pay for that! Feel my thunder!"

Both Jade Adventure and Voltscar knocked and rammed at each other fiercely and wildly. Dragon Kick and Drago were standing still while glaring at each other. They both attacked at each other swiftly and hard while dodging the attacks for few times, though they almost lose their balance and fell off the cart. Nevertheless, they regained it while facing at each other off.

"You know this is a very bad idea for us to fight on the caring cart?" Dragon Kick asked in concern.

Drago smirked, "This what makes things interesting especially I can kill my father's archrival!"

Dragon Kick groaned, "Why do I bother to ask?"

Dragon Kick and Drago continued fighting with each other fiercely and swiftly.

Rainbow Dash was speeding her cart up as she was determined and distracted in winning the race, but unfortunately, both Song Wing and Gusty were gaining on them. They both rammed, damaged and scratched the Team Dash Cart.

"Hey! Watch the paint!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in anger. She yelped in surprise, upon feeling a powerful gust in pushing her cart off. She groaned, "That's it! You asked for it!"

Scootaloo hissed, "Be careful, Dash!"

Rainbow Dash twisted the turn on her cart in knocking and pushing both Song Wing's and Gusty's hard. This annoyed Song Wing and Gusty.

"That's it! She asked for this!" Song Wing exclaimed in anger.

Gusty nodded, "That makes two of us! Let's show her why you should never play with Sky and Wind Demons. Stupid pony!"

Gusty and Song Wing screeched in anger as they rammed on Rainbow Dash with their carts. Rainbow Dash fought them back with ramming and knocking hard. Scootaloo used her stick in whacking on both demons very hard.

Team Rarity was driving her cart slowly as both Mei Kai and Quake have came close to them now. The Earth Demon punched the cart to Water Demon, who sprayed Water Gun Blast on theirs back to him. They both did the routine for few times. This annoyed both unicorns.

Quake chuckled in amusement, "I love this game!"

Mei Kai smirked, "So do I! These pigs are easy to deal with!"

"PIGS?!" Rarity demanded in anger as her face turned to reddish. She groaned in anger, "You will be sorry for this! No one especially demons like you brutes will get away for ruining me and insulting both of us!"

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah! Show them now!"

Rarity smirked as she activated the swan cart in flapping and knocking both Demon Successors. Sweetie Belle made some funny faces at them. This caused them to retaliate and attacked them back fiercely before the unicorns used the same tactics on them.

Team Apples were trying to drive as fast as they can. Avalanche was chasing after them with his slow wagon. They both driving very slow. Too slow...

"Come back! Me wanna play!" Avalanche whined unhappily, "Me wanna play!"

Apple Bloom sighed, "I don't know if I should be happy or angry about using this cart!"

"Well, at least, he's got some useless cart. There's no way he can catch us up!" Applejack said in relief. Suddenly, a loud roar was sounded. The Apples turned and found Avalanche jumped off the cart. He charged at them. She yelped, "Not good!"

Just before they could do anything, Avalanche grabbed the cart by his bare hands. Both Applejack and Apple Bloom moved to the back as they used wooden sticks in whacking on his bare hands and face for few times. Didn't feel pain, Avalanche was ticklish by the attempts. Team Steel charged and knocked the Mountain Demon's legs, causing him to drop Team Apple's cart down hard. Both carts headed off at once before they get devoured.

As the racers and audience struggled in dealing, Mystic Tao and his have readied their magic spells - Mystic Tao was chanting while levitating five cards up, Mighty Heart was stirring the pot of greenish water and both Lance Justicestrike and Spike were shaking ringing their bells and dancing around harmonically.

Mystic Tao and his team chanted familiar words, "Yu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao!"

The pot's water glowed in yellowish aura. Mystic Tao's five cards form a rotated round-shape while Lance Justicestrike and Spike continued swinging the bells very hard. The yellowish aura emerged from the pot as it entered both bells and five cards. The team aimed their tools at the front as the racers and demons were close to the finishing line.

"Five... Four... Three... Two... One..." Mystic Tao said firmly and calmly, "Fire Heavenly Golden Sovereign Beast's Rage!"

As both bells and cards brightly, they fired out in unleashing a spiritual winged dragon-like. It charged straight at the demons in blasting, knocking and injuring them off hard especially damaging the carts. Demon Successors were badly wounded while most of their minions were killed, unconscious and injured.

Song Wing hissed, "This does not bold well."

"Ow..." Avalanche, Quake and Voltscar groaned in pain, "Tell me about it.

Drago groaned in pain, "Damn it. I hate it when he does that!"

Mei Kai nodded in agreement, "There's no way we're powerful enough to defeat him now! We must retreat while we still can."

"Yes. We're outnumbered now!" Gusty exclaimed in concern.

Dark Xing groaned in anger, "We will return! Mark our words!"

Dark Xing's eyes glowed in red as she unleashed the puff of dark smokes. She, her relatives and her minions disappeared from everyone's sights now...

Though their enemies were defeated, the Applewood Derby Race was a mess especially some racers were injured while most of the carts were damaged and destroyed.

"Oh no! My cart! It's ruined!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in shock, "How could this have happen?!"

Dragoking groaned in pain while looking dizzy. Shadow Dragon was checking and healing his partner's injuries and legs, "Hang on, buddy! I'm here! You'll be alright!"

Rarity gasped as she looked at the ruined form of swan cart, "Oh! My beautiful swan cart is an ugly duckling!"

"And my old-time cart is a rootin' tootin' wreck!" Applejack exclaimed in shock as she looked at the wreckage form of traditional cart.

Seeing his cart's engines being fried, Dragon Kick screamed in anger, "Noooooooooo! So close! So close!"

"It still counts as a win-" Rainbow Dash strained and groaned as she struggled pushing her broken cart to the finishing line, "-if I push my cart across, right?"

Steel Blaze groaned in pain, "Seriously?! That's what you're worried? Someone forgot about got it memorized..."

Unharmed and survived from the battles, five Cutie Mark Crusaders were at the finishing line. They were glaring at their relatives. The young ones put up with the older ponies about ignoring their ideas, driving the carts and dealing with demons but ruining the race and treating the carts as theirs. Cutie Mark Crusaders had enough of it.

"They're not your carts!" Cutie Mark Crusaders shouted in anger.

Heard of the shouts, everyone including Twilight Sparkle and her friends turned to Cutie Mark Crusaders. The young ones began complain about what wrong had their relatives done from yesterday till today!

"We were supposed to design them!" Apple Bloom exclaimed in anger.

"We were supposed to work on them together!" Nyx added in.

Scootaloo joined in, "And we were supposed to drive them!"

"One more thing!" Jade Adventure also joined in, "We were all supposed to enjoy them!"

Sweetie Belle nodded in agreement, "The Derby was supposed to be for us, not the three of you! Now you've ruined it for everypony!"

Twilight Sparkle and her friends turned to their back as they found the race and carts were a mess especially everyone was glaring at them.

"Oh boy..." Twilight Sparkle said uneasily, "What have we done?"

Shadow Dragon nodded in shame, "Yeah. This is terrible..."

"Yes. Very bad day for us and the Derby," Dragon Kick said in shame.

Rarity hissed in shame, "I suppose we might have gotten a teensy bit carried away..."

Applejack turned to her sister and friends, "But I thought you all wanted our help."

"We did! We wanted your help to build our carts." Apple Bloom exclaimed in upset, "But we all ended up with carts that are what each of you wanted!"

"Yeah! We have to put it up with this because we care and love you!" Nyx added, "We don't want to hurt your feelings because of our frustration about it!" She turned and glared at Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon, "And there's one thing I can't stand the most is you two keep arguing and won't work together! I hate it!"

"And not to mention, you guys pressured us a lot and ruined our fun," Jade Adventure exclaimed in anger as she turned to Dragon Kick, "Especially you, Kicker! I hate it when you preferred win so much. And what happen to 'The Greatest Victory is a Battle not Fought'?! You always say that to me dozen times! I didn't forget it. You did!"

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle nodded in agreement.

"But why didn't you say anything?" Rainbow Dash demanded in shock.

Six ponies got whacked by heads. They all screamed in pain while rubbed on theirs gently. They turned and looked at angry Mystic Tao.

"Did you not listen?!" Mystic Tao demanded in anger, "They did tell you! You ignored them! You turned your ears to deaf!"

Lance Justicestrike nodded in agreement, "I told you so."

Spike sighed, "This could have been avoided if you all listened to us and CMCs in the first place. And so, you get blamed for this again!"

"But for those guys coming out of nowhere. It's not your fault for once." Mighty Heart added in.

Steel Blaze nodded, "But you're too stubborn to listen to them."

Twilight Sparkle and her friends felt ashamed and guilty about it. They turned and looked at the younger ones.

"We've asked you because you've all done the race before." Scootaloo explained, "I just figured you knew best!"

Sweetie Belle sighed, "Plus it's hard to speak up to older ponies."

"But what's the worse is no one listens to what the kids like us want," Alyson said in disappointment. She sighed, "I'm just glad Steel isn't like that."

"Oh, I certainly understand that." Rarity said calmly, "But you mustn't think older ponies automatically know best."

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "Rarity's right. Not even me, because I'd never experience it before in my life, even though I read books."

"And of course, sometimes experience riders like me and Kicker aren't familiar with modern days' carts too," Shadow Dragon said in shame and embarrassed.

Dragon Kicker sighed, "He means to say we're wrong for not doing your way, instead of ours."

"And we probably could have done a better job of listening to you." Rainbow Dash added.

Applejack sighed, "I guess we owe all five of you an apology."

"I hope we can make it up to you," Twilight Sparkle said gently as she hugged Nyx.

"Well, we forgive you guys," Nyx said gently before giving a brief hug to her mother. As she departed, she looked at the front, "but I'm not sure if the other racers will."

Twilight Sparkle and her friends turned and looked at angry glimpse from ponies before turned to the front as Cheerilee approached them.

Twilight Sparkle nervously laughed, "Um, how do you feel about a do-over?"

Her friends nodded in agreement about her proposal.

"Plus, we need to fix this mess too," Shadow Dragon added in.

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" Cheerilee supported before giving firm angry face at the older ponies, "But maybe the older ponies should sit this one out." The ponies nodded in agreement. She turned to Applejack, "And I have a favor to ask you to do something for me, Applejack."

Applejack smiled, "Sure anything."

* * *

Lance Justicestrike and his relatives helped Cheerilee in cleaning messes and fixed the race. Older ponies helped younger ponies in redoing and reworking on their carts.

Steel Blaze and Alyson Joy rebuilt their blazing armored cart. Rainbow Dash helped Scootaloo in creating her creative cart - a hawk-like cart. Applejack and Apple Bloom built a racing speed cart - apple-theme speed cart. Rarity and Sweetie Belle make a green colored traditional cart with yellow fringe. Dragon Kick helped Jade Adventure in making a better F1 Cart-like, without super speed engine. And finally Twilight Sparkle and her family make Nyx's dream come true - an armored Dragoking with a moonlight themed cart on his back and a plank with four wheels for his bottom.

The ponies are ready for the race especially it is fixed now. Six Cutie Mark Crusaders were on their wheels. And just before they could go, they turned to their relatives and thanked them.

"Thanks, everypony." Nyx thanked happily, "We couldn't have done it without you."

Her friends nodded in agreement as they drove their carts off. Twilight Sparkle and her friends watched them off now.

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "I sure am glad Miss Cheerilee agreed to run the race over again."

"Glad we finally agree on something," Shadow Dragon said calmly. Everyone looked at him. He smiled, "These kids really know what they wanted."

"I'll say." Twilight Sparkle nodded as she turned to Applejack, "So, Applejack. What did Cheerilee wants from you?"

Applejack smiled slyly as she knew what Cheerilee wanted, specifically someone she had in mind...

* * *

"Well, it isn't every year I get to say this twice, but..." Cheerilee said calmly, "Derby racers to the starting line! Derby racers to the starting line!"

The young racers have their carts on position at the staring lines. They all are ready.

"Racers! On your marks, get set..." Cheerilee said calmly before shouted, "Go!"

With her signal given, the racers drove their carts out through the race now. Everyone cheered wildly and happily for it especially Dragoking roared excitedly about the race. Cheerilee turned to a familiar friend.

"Ready, Big Mac?" Cheerilee asked.

Big McIntosh blushed a bit, "Eeyup. Loving singing, especially with you."

not just two of them, but everypony joined the fun of singing as well. The racers continued driving and racing through Derby Race.

Everyone: _Giddyup, derby racers  
Giddyup, derby racers  
Giddyup, derby racers  
Go, go, go!_

Twilight Sparkle sighed in relief, "Glad that everything is alright."

"Yeah. But we agree one thing for sure," Shadow Dragon said calmly, "Try listen to kids for once, and never do something stupid again."

"Agreed," Everyone agreed happily.

Mystic Tao sighed, "Thank goodness. Now. Let us enjoy the view of our children. The racing has just started..."

Twilight Sparkle and her friends sat down on the small hill as they watched the race. Cutie Mark Crusaders and other racers were enjoying racing the carts. Everything is great for them...

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo  
Kira Tozer: Nyx Midnight  
Stacey Chan: Jade Adventure  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Jackie Chan: Dragon 'Kicker' Kick  
Vanessa Marshall: Dark Xing

 **Minor Casts:**  
Nicole Oliver: Cheerilee  
Alyson Stoner: Alyson Joy  
Quinton Flynn: Steel Blaze  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Sab Shimono: Mystic Tao  
Noah Nelson: Mighty Heart  
Dee Bradley Baker: Dragoking, Demon Soldier  
Michael Rosenbaum: Drago  
Hynden Walch: Mei Kai  
Kevin Michael Richardson: Quake  
Charlie Schlatter: Gusty  
David Sobolov: Voltscar  
Cree Summer: Song Wing  
Jeff Bennett: Avalanche

 **Cameo:**  
Richard Ian Cox: Snails  
Lee Tockar: Snips  
Peter New: Big McIntosh

 **Author's Notes:**  
In original version of this episode, there was a song. But I removed it, not because of I hate it but because it was distraction during the battle between ponies and Demon Successors. Sorry about that, everyone.


	17. Ep 15: Jokelypse Day

**Episode 15: Jokelypse Day!**

 _28th March 20XX,_

In the late evening; Fluttershy and her friends - Terrorcreep, Sour Sweet, Angel, Naughty Harry Squirrel and Mouse, were on their way back home after they had a long picnic.

"I'm so sorry I lost track of time at our picnic." Fluttershy apologized, "I didn't mean for us to get caught out here after dark."

Terrorcreep smiled, "I don't mind it. I liked dark than the bright light."

Sour Sweet nodded while looking sweetly and cutely, "Yeah. I like night time. It makes me so good mood! And of course, the forest isn't that scary too."

Fluttershy hummed and nodded thoughtfully, "You do make a point, Sour Sweet. It is the same as the forest during the day." She then looked around of her surroundings. It was darker and scary than before. She gulped before smiled uneasily, "Only... darker."

Harry whined fearfully as he ducked down and slide over his owner and friends. The bear began has his teeth chattering fearfully.

"Ah... Don't tell me you're scared," Sour Sweet asked in amusement. She grabbed and glared at Harry, "Don't tell me, stupid bear!"

"Easy now, Sour Sweet. We should hurry back to the cottage." Fluttershy said calmly.

 ** _WHOOSH!_** Everyone yelped in surprise as they looked around of dark forest in finding the source of noise. They found nothing.

"What was that?!" Sour Sweet asked in shock.

Fluttershy smiled slyly a bit, "Don't tell me you're scared, Sour Sweet."

Sour Sweet groaned sourly, "Not funny!"

"Everyone, remain calm!" Terrorcreep said firmly, "There's nothing to worry about. No reason to..."

 ** _WHOOSH!_** Fluttershy and her friends looked around again. They suddenly heard some eerie wailing. They slowly turned to their back where they found a shadowy figure with crimson eyes.

Fluttershy gasped, "W-What's that?!"

Sour Sweet gulped, "I don't think I'm gonna like this one!"

"Run..." Terrorcreep said in concern. He turned to his friends. He screamed, "Ruuun!"

Did what Terrorcreep told them to do, Fluttershy and her friends turned and headed off at once. The Mystic Vampire turned to the front while armed with his Dual Thunder Axes. He screamed in anger while charging straight into the dark forest.

By the time Terrorcreep entered the dark forest, the reddish eyes disappeared. Nevertheless, he continued searching and hunting down his prey.

Fluttershy and her friends continued running as fast as they can. And at the same time, they panted and gasped heavily. However, they stopped at once upon encountering and looking at the creature with crimson eyes emerging from the misty dark forest. It then flew up to the sky as it glared at its targets. They all looked worry and scared.

 ** _ROARED! SCREAMED!_** Terrorcrep heard the noise from his search on prey. He gasped in realization and worry.

"Fluttershy! Noooooooo!"

Terrorcreep abandoned his search as he flew straight to his friends on the front. He found Harry held and hugged Fluttershy tightly. Sour Sweet, stood in front of her friends, ready to fight and yet she looked frighten. He quickly moved to the top and ready to attack. And just before anypony could do anything...

 ** _LAUGH!_** The ponies looked confuse as the moonlight slowly shed some lights on creature. It revealed to be Rainbow Dash dressed with clouds on hooves and neck, and two pieces of wood as her beak-like. They were in shock yet annoyed of what they just saw.

"Gotcha!"

Rainbow Dash laughed very hard and loud as she slowly descended to the ground. Fluttershy continued hyperventilating while he friends were glaring at the cyan Pegasus.

"Rainbow Dash?!" Sour Sweet demanded in shock. She groaned in anger, "Why I ought-ta!"

"That wasn't funny!" Fluttershy exclaimed in anger, "You really scared us! I hope you're happy."

Terrorcreep hissed, "Shame on you!"

Rainbow Dash scoffed, "Nope. Fluttershy, you're too easy. You're scared of everything."

"That's not true." Fluttershy protested.

And just before they could do anything, Rainbow Dash make a funny face and shouted, "Boo!"

Fluttershy yelped as she jumped off and landed on Terrorcreep's arms for holding. As she quivered and shivered in fear, her friends gave the angry glare at Rainbow Dash, who shrugged in amusement.

"Rainbow Dash, you really are son of bitch!" Terrorcreep remarked dryly.

* * *

 _29th March 20XX,_

After some serious stunt Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy summoned all of her friends in holding a meeting about the daredevil pony's pranks. Mane Six and Spike were sitting down on their seats while Dragon Strike Force, Starlight Glimmer and Sunset Shimmer were standing up.

"How could you not appreciate that?" Rainbow Dash asked happily.

Fluttershy groaned, "Because I don't think being scared is very fun!"

Terrorcreep nodded in agreement, "That kind of prank was bloody stupid, Rainbow Dash! You could have hurt someone!"

"Aw, come on, guys!" Pinkie Pie insisted happily, "Being scared is fun! Your heart gets all racy and your hooves get all tingly! They're great!"

"See? Everypony likes a good prank! They're just jokes!" Rainbow Dash remarked in amusement. Aquastroke gave a hard punch on her head. She yelped in pain, "Ow! What the heck?!"

"Rainbow Dash! That wasn't 'ha-ha' prank! That was cruel joke!" Aquastroke exclaimed in anger.

Terrorcreep snarled, "It really is, Aqua! It pains her a lot!"

Rarity nodded in agreement, "Everypony has things they like and things they don't."

"And scarin' Fluttershy is just lazy." Applejack remarked in anger.

Rainbow Dash was stunned, Twilight Sparkle added while comforted Fluttershy, "A prank isn't very good if you're the only pony laughing."

"And you're lucky that you're not in military," Sunset Shimmer said in concern, "Because if you do a prank, they'll do some serious punishment for you to take."

Starlight Glimmer hissed, "Or worse. Dark Curse or any of his Demon Generals could have done some serious twisted experiment on you, Rainbow Dash. Better not take things likely."

"But what if it's really, really, really, really, really funny?" Pinkie Pie asked happily

Rainbow Dash smirked proudly, "And I can do funny."

"I'm not sure if scaring ponies really defines 'funny'," Flash Sentry said uneasily.

Shadow Dragon shook his head firmly, "No, it doesn't, Flash. And I really hate jokes and pranks. They've always irritated and annoyed me a lot."

"Yeah. And the worse thing about you doing this," Saber Dragoon said calmly, "You kicked their asses very hard."

"That happens to me once," Laxtinct cringed, "Man, that really hurts..."

"I know you can." Twilight Sparkle said calmly as she was passing Rainbow Dash by, "I guess the trick is making sure that your idea of funny matches the pony you're pranking."

As Rainbow Dash was stifling giggle, Twilight Sparkle took her seat. As she did, a loud yet prolonged fart noise sounded and echoed in the Chamber of Friendship. Everyone but Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were in shock and silent.

After the fart noise has silenced, both Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie laughed at once while Twilight Sparkle levitated a whoopee cushion out from her seat. Everyone was annoyed by the latest joke Rainbow Dash has pulled.

"Good one, Rainbow! Ha-ha!" Pinkie Pie laughed, "You have to admit! That was funny!"

Twilight Sparkle groaned, "Not really."

"A whoopee cushion? Really?" Blazefist asked dryly, "That was very lame and low of you now."

"What?!" Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie asked in shock.

"Rainbow Dash, you'd better keep your pranks and jokes to minimum now, just before 1st April." Shadow Dragon said dryly and darkly, "We don't want to attract wrong attention."

Shorty Thinking hissed in anger, "I really hate that day especially if the jokes is overkill."

"What? Scared that I may prank you, like what I did to Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked in amusement.

Twilight Sparkle gave a glare at Rainbow Dash, "It is still not funny, Rainbow Dash."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "No. It's Jokelypse Day!"

Dragon Strike Force gasped in shock and worry while Mane Eight and Flash Sentry were in confuse and curious. They all chatted and muttered in concern about it.

Laxtinct yelped, "Not the Jokelypse Day! Not the Jokelypse Day!"

Rainbow snickered, "'Jokelpyse Day'? Now I know you made that up. April 1st is April Foals Day, every pony knows that!"

Shadow Dragon groaned, "It is not a joke, Rain..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Rainbow Dash interrupted while holding her hoof up, "Talk to the hoof because the Dash doesn't wanna hear it anymore."

"Would you just shut #%^& up, Rainbow Dash?!" Shadow Dragon shouted in anger, scaring everyone. He continued, "Jokelypse Day is the most terrible and unforgiving event of April Fool Day. Designed and created by none other than Psychopath Joke."

Everyone gasped in shock and surprise.

Shorty Thinking nodded, "He's right. The more jokes and pranks ponies have pulled in one town, the deadlier and darker Psychopath Joke becomes. And there's no telling what kind of sick jokes and pranks he come up with. He will bring the hell on a town. And the next thing, you know, the whole town is dead while he gets the last laugh."

"That doesn't sound nice..." Fluttershy commented.

Terrorcreep shook his head, "No, it's not, Fluttershy. It's tragic and deadly."

"You'd better stop this now, Rainbow Dash before it's too late," Tailtech said dryly."

Rarity nodded, "If you are not willing to put forth the effort required to pull a prank that everypony can enjoy, you may as well not pull one at all."

"Uh... I don't think that's a good way to tell her off," Icy said in concern.

Shocked and angered by her friends'complains and comments, Rainbow Dash groaned, "Fine! If you ponies want effort, then that's just what you'll get."

And just before anypony could react, Rainbow Dash exited and flew off at once. Her friends were in concern of what she's going to do.

"I'm not sure she understood what we meant." Twilight Sparkle said in concern.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Well,she'd better not screw it up."

Everyone chatted in agreement. And unknown to any of them, a small periscope emerged from a cup of prone juice as it saw everything. Psychopath Joke now knows everything...

* * *

At Carousal Boutique, Rarity was talking with both Sweetie Belle and Sunny Flare about Filly Guide Cookie Drive as they entered the room.

"I know you're excited about the Filly Guide Cookie Drive," Rarity said calmly, "but I still have to do a few finishing touches on your uniform."

"Don't you mean make another uniform?" Sunny Flare asked in concern. Rarity looked at her. She pointed up at the front, "Cause it's on top of big three layered cake."

Rarity and Sweetie Belle followed Sunny Flare's direction. They both looked surprise and shock as well. The Filly Guide Cookie Drive uniform was on placed on top of big three layered cake. Both Rarity and Sunny Flare were speechless while Sweetie Belle was amazed. As three ponies approached the cake, a filly took a scoop of cake's cream before taking the bite.

"Hmm. Not bad." Sweetie Belle commented.

"Check this out," Sunny Flare said as she picked the card out from the cake's side. She read it out loud, "'You've asked for it'. Okay, what does it mean?"

Rarity hummed thoughtfully yet suspiciously, "Hmm. I assume this is Dash's idea of a prank, which can only mean she's rigged some kind of booby trap to your Filly Guide uniform up there."

"So, how do we get it down?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"We don't. If Dash thinks I'm going to fall for whatever she's got in mind, she's got another thing coming." Rarity said confidently. She turned to Sunny Flare, "Like you said, my faithful assistant, we make another uniforms. There's more of them where that one came from! Sunny Flare, prepare the fabric now!"

Sunny Flare saluted as she brought the yellow fabric out from the cupboard. Rarity is now close to her table with fashion equipment as she prepared her sewing machine. As her faithful assistant passed it to her boss, the white unicorn began activating the machine.

Instead of working, the sewing machine broke into pieces. Its interior of machine was actually a cake. While Rarity and Sunny Flare was stunned by it, Sweetie Belle took a bite of cake.

"Hmm. The sewing machine cake is actually better than the cake cake." Sweetie Belle commented.

Sunny Flare sighed, "Here comes the angry part."

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity screamed in anger.

Hearing the laughter, Rarity and her friends turned to their back. They found Rainbow Dash was laughing in amusement and happily.

"Gotcha! Ha-ha! How's that for effort?"

Rainbow Dash continued laughing as she flew off at once. Rarity and Sunny Flare were annoyed by it while Sweetie Belle continued eating the sewing machine cake.

* * *

In night time, Applejack was setting a trap with jingling bells and pans attached to ropes everywhere and even the bucket of water in her bedroom. Sugarcoat and Apple Bloom came across to her bedroom.

"What's all this, Applejack?" Apple Bloom asked in shock, "I thought you were gonna help me get ready for the Filly Guide Cookie Drive."

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that." Applejack apologized as she was making a final check of her traps, "But Rainbow Dash has been on a prankin' tear, and you can never be too careful."

"Do you really think Dash is gonna try and prank you in your sleep?" Apple Bloom asked.

"You also shouldn't underestimating her abilities," Sugarcoat advised, "According to the records of Rainbow Dash's abilities, she's very skillful in both speed and stealth. And therefore, I don't think this kind of trap could stop her."

Applejack huffed, "Not if I have anythin' to say about it. See ya in the mornin', sugarcube."

And just before Sugarcoat and Apple Bloom could protest, Applejack turned off her lamppost. She then went to bed. Instead of arguing, both of them headed off and gone to bed now. She slept it whole night.

In the next morning, Applejack was still sleeping peacefully, though she heard some oinking and crowing noise.

"Uh... AJ, why are you sleeping at pigpen?" Caramel asked.

Surprised of the question, Applejack quickly got up at once as she found herself that she was standing on her bed in the middle of pigpen. Caramel was outside of the fence. And just before she could do anything, the rooster crowed out loud, causing her to lose balance and fell into pig mud. Caramel entered and helped Applejack up.

"AJ, are you okay?" Caramel asked in concern.

Applejack groaned, "I'm fine. How did I get here?"

"Ha! Still think I'm lazy?" Rainbow Dash asked. Both Applejack and Caramel looked up and found her flying above them. She threw pans on their faces, causing them to fell down by back. She smirked, "Gotcha!"

Rainbow Dash laughed while commented 'Pigpen' as she flew away from her friends.

Applejack grunted in anger, "Rainbow Dash!"

 ** _SPLASH!_** The mud poured over both Applejack and Caramel as the pigs were playing the mud happily.

Caramel groaned, "You know what? I really hate that mare."

* * *

 _30th March 20XX..._

However, it wasn't just Rarity and Applejack that Rainbow Dash has pull a prank on. She did the same thing on others and even her own friends as well.

Rainbow Dash replaced the wig to skunk for Cranky Doodle Donkey to wear but get farted on him and his wife, Matilda. She tricked Spike by pouring scrolls down one-by-one, making him to blew a greenish flame in delivering it to Princess Ember. She put a giant boulder on Big McIntosh's wagon, pulling him down from climbing the hill. She replaced the hayburger with brick for Mr. Cake to eat. She even make a big mess on pot that was made by Zecora. Rainbow Dash even drew a picture of Cheerilee being 'stinky' teacher for students.

Rainbow Dash pulled both Starlight Glimmer's and Sunset Shimmer's tails hard, causing them both to attack each other fiercely in their library. She messed up Lemon Zest's music, making her deaf and screamed in pain. She rammed pile of leaves Sugarcoat has just cleaned up, making the latter angry to redo. She poured animals' manure on the angry screaming Sour Sweet. She tricked Indigo Zap in knocked a hard stone disguised as clouds. She turned machines in ruining Carousal Boutique for Sunny Flare to handle it.

Rainbow Dash make Drake Trio fighting each other off over the missing bugs. She messed the art, making Shiroi Bai cried in upset and anger. She knocked on both Steel Blaze and Red Arsenal by heads, making them to attack each other during the training. She even moved the pie around Lance Justicestrike, making him annoyed and angered in chasing it down.

Rainbow Dash stranded Laxtinct in deep of Everfree Forest, causing him to scream in fear because he hates camping. She tricked Aquastroke in showing that Blazefist was dating with Asami, making both couples in attacking and fighting each other fiercely. She popped the paper bag to explode, making both Shorty Thinking and Tailtech to use magic before they get blasted by their Anti Magical Guns. She ruined Icy's cooks, making everyone screamed in pain while vomiting out sickly. She tricked Terrorcreep in eating garlic, instead of his strawberries breakfast. She replaced the perfume in making Saber Dragoon to talk like a chipmunk. Flash Sentry got tripped by a banana peel as he was thrown straight into garbage very hard.

Shadow Dragon was the only pony, who has yet get pranked. Rainbow Dash tried everything but he was too quick and alerted. However, as he read the notes about Twilight Sparkle wanted him on her bed, he headed off but slipped by a mud. He was heading straight out of the window before falling straight down to the pile of fishes, which was Dragoking's food.

Unknown to her, Rainbow Dash was being watched during making the pranks. A periscope from the water fountain has witnessed the event.

* * *

In the room of messy circus equipment and tools, Psychopath Joke was watching the event on mortal realm, with the use of his periscope. He chuckled in amusement.

"Ooh! Well, what do you know?" Psychopath Joke asked in amusement. He chuckled a bit, "Looks like I found a perfect place for my party.

"Really?" A yellowish Earth Pony with red, blue and black streaks of mane and tail entered the scene while bringing teacup of blood for drinking, "So, what's your biggest prank plans, Mister PJ?"

Psychopath Joke turned to her as he chuckled evilly, "Oh, Harley Witch. One that no one is gonna die to forget. And I mean it literally! I just need to hear what our little friend's planning on April Fools Day. It's Jokelypse Day!"

Harley Witch smirked, "This is gonna be good."

* * *

At Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie was preparing the cupcakes for sells. As she turned to the front, she yelped upon looking at not just her friends but ponies and creatures in Ponvyille Town. They were all angry and annoyed.

"Pinkie! We need your help." Pinkie Pie exclaimed in anger.

Pinkie Pie smiled, "Okay! For what?"

"Pinkie Pie! This is serious!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in anger, "Don't you know what Rainbow Dash has been doing especially pranking?!"

"Oh, no! She's been pranking up a storm!" Pinkie Pie giggled happily.

"Dudette, did she get you, too?" Lemon Zest asked in concern.

Pinkie Pie laughed happily, recalling what Rainbow Dash and Gummy did to her, "Oh, yeah! She and Gummy both! They got me good."

"Guess what? Pinky. Her pranks are way out of control!" Indigo Zap exclaimed in anger.

"She needs to stop this now," Shadow Dragon exclaimed in anger.

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "It doesn't seem like Dash is taking the time to find out who enjoys them and who doesn't."

Everyone grumbled in anger about Rainbow Dash's pulling pranks on them. They're very annoyed and angry about it.

"Uh, since you and Dash share such an, uh, affinity for pranking, we thought you might be able to get her to, um, uh..." Rarity said calmly to Pinkie Pie before shouted, "quit it!"

"If she doesn't, he'll be here and began his Jokelypse Day." Shorty Thinking said firmly, "And it's no joke either."

Everyone nodded and chatted in agreement. This makes Pinkie Pie uncomfortable and uneasy about it. But she also knew that they're not in good mood with jokes.

* * *

Pinkie Pie arrived at Rainbow Dash as she called out. Her best friend emerged from the window while looking at her.

Rainbow Dash smiled, "Pinkie, hey! I actually have something totally important to tell you!"

"You do?" Pinkie Pie asked, "Ooh! You go first!"

Rainbow Dash flew down as she asked, "Okay, you know how I've been pranking everypony?"

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie giggled, "It's been pretty funny!" She yelped in realization, "I-I-I mean, actually, that's what I have to talk to you about."

Taking a cookie box out, Rainbow Dash smiled while passing it to Pinkie Pie, "Here. Have a cookie."

"Ooh! Thanks!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she took a bite on a cookie,

"So, I got to thinking – why waste my time pranking everypony one at a time when I could prank everypony at once?"

"Mmm, wow! Everypony at once?! That sounds amazing!" Pinkie Pie remarked but stopped in realization, "Gah, wait! I mean, it's not."

"You don't even know what it is yet! Pinkie, this is gonna be the best prank ever! I special ordered these joke cookies so the colors would match my mane."

"And?"

"And I'm gonna switch them with the Filly Guide cookies." Rainbow Dash explained put another cookie into Pinkie Pie's mouth, caused some rainbow colors on her mouth. She continued, "When Scootaloo and her friends sell them, everypony in town's gonna get a rainbow mouth courtesy of Rainbow Dash! Ha-ha! It's gonna be so awesome!"

Pinkie Pie looked uneasy and concern, "Uh, I don't know. I mean, it doesn't really seem all that funny."

"What?!"

"Maybe this is a good time to stop pranking for a while. The other ponies in town really—"

Rainbow Dash demanded as she pushed the cookie box to Pinkie Pie, "Stop?! No way! This prank is happening, Pinkie! And it's gonna be hilarious!"

"But what about Jokelypse Day? Psychopath Joke?"

"Oh puh-lease! Knowing Shadow Dragon hates jokes, he tried to scare me off. Well, that's not gonna work on me. And tomorrow is 1st April. I'm not gonna miss making the best prank ever!"

And just before Pinkie Pie could tell, Rainbow Dash flew off back to her home. Instead of talking with daredevil pony, she continued eating her cookies. However, after a few cookies she ate, she giggled a bit while her pupils slowly minimize.

And unknown tot Pinkie Pie, Psychopath Joke and Harley Witch watched the event behind the trees. They both laughed evilly and darkly. The mad clown pony has his smile widened widely.

* * *

 _1st April 20XX..._

Rainbow Dash was flying straight to Sugarcube Corner as she was looking and calling for Pinkie Pie. She hasn't seen her friend whole morning as she was doing her 'preparation'. Mr and Mrs. Cakes pointed up the stairs, where Pinkie Pie was.

"Pinkie, what's the deal?" Rainbow Dash demanded as she climbed up the stairs. She entered Pinkie Pie's room, "I told you I needed your help switching out all the Filly Guide cookies for the joke cookies. But when you didn't show, I had to do it all by myself!"

However, Rainbow Dash found no reply but silence. And just before she could ask, she heard some coughing and laughing noise. She turned and found Pinkie Pie, lying down on her bed while being covered by a blanket. Her friend turned and looked at her. Pinkie Pie was very grayish while looking very sick but unusual of her was smiling with teeth and rainbow color jam covered on her mouth.

"Wow..." Rainbow Dash said in surprise, "Your face is still pretty rainbowed. What's with the smile?"

"Yeah, I haven't really," Pinkie Pie coughed and laughed strangely, "been feeling well. And these joke cookies are the only thing that makes me feel better." She turned to her joke cookie box. She found it empty. She growled as she turned and glared at Rainbow Dash, with the angry tone of Psychopath Joke, ** _"You don't have any more, do you?!"_**

"Uh, no. I just told you, I used them all for the prank. And what's with your voice?"

"Oh. Actually, I don't know. It's funny and strange to have Mark Hamill's voice in me. I'd always want to act like him as the Joker."

"Uh yeah. Pretty soon, the CMCs will start selling them to everypony in town. Ponies will open their boxes and start eating, then all of their teeth will turn rainbow-colored, and they'll know it was me! It's gonna be so awesome!" Rainbow Dash commented happily as she tried pulling and dragging Pinkie Pie out of her bed, "C'mon, you don't wanna miss it!"

"Actually..." Pinkie Pie coughed and laughed at the same time again, "I don't think I can even... stand... up..." She then gave the glare at Rainbow Dash with evil Dark Mystic Clown's voice, " ** _Unless you've got more cookies!"_**

Rainbow Dash yelped as she flew away from Pinkie Pie, "On second thought, maybe you better stay here and rest."

Pinkie Pie sighed, "Yeah. You're right. Sorry to miss out. I'm sure it's gonna be hilarious."

Even though she was upset and sick, Pinkie Pie's smile with rainbow color gives Rainbow Dash a creep. But decided not to bother about it, she has to go with her prank plans now...

* * *

At Sweet Apple Acres, All five Cutie Mark Crusaders worn their Filly Guide Cookie Drive uniforms while Applejack, Rarity and even Rainbow Dash gathered and put all of the cookies on the cart. Everything is set for selling the cookies.

Rainbow Dash smiled as she turned to Cutie Mark Crusaders, "All right, who's ready to sell some cookies?"

Five Cutie Mark Crusaders cried, "Me!"

"Look here, Rainbow Dash. I know you promised Scootaloo you'd help out," Applejack said dryly while glaring at Rainbow Dash, "but I don't want none of your pranks ruinin' these fillies' night."

"I agree. And plus, you don't want to upset Nyx, or else you have to deal with Shadow Dragon's, Twilight's or Dragoking's temper again." Rarity added in, "You know how angry they can really be."

"Look, I'll be with you the whole night so you can totally keep an eye on me." Rainbow Dash insisted.

"Come on, Applejack! Let's get started!" Apple Bloom insisted.

Scootaloo nodded, "Yeah! We've got a lot of ground to cover!"

"We wanna hit every house in Ponyville!" Sweetie Belle added happily.

Alyson Joy giggled, "The cookies won't sell to customers by themselves."

"Let's make the best out of it!" Nyx cheered.

As five Cutie Mark Crusaders carried the wagon of cookies, they headed off at once.

Rainbow Dash smiled as she turned to both Rarity and Applejack, "Come on! You heard her! Every house in Ponyville!"

As suspicious and concern Rarity and Applejack has for their prankster friend, they have to agree with her that they have to help Cutie Mark Crusaders in selling the cookies. As two sisters headed off, Rainbow Dash laughed softly while flying and following them. However, two familiar clown ponies emerged from the bushes while smiling evilly.

"There goes to my invitations to my new happy guests. Hehehehahaha!"

* * *

And so, Cutie Mark Crusaders went around the Ponyville Town in delivering the cookies to them. However, there were some ponies and creatures were keeping their sharp eyes on Rainbow Dash, so she won't be up to her old tricks on pranks such as Flash Sentry, Sour Sweet, Harry the Bear, Drake Trio, Steel Blaze, Red Arsenal, Indigo Zap and her family, Tailtech, Shadow Dragon and Dragoking.

Despite some ponies putting their guards up, Cutie Mark Crusaders manage sold and delivered their cookies to their customers one-by-one. After delivering a lot of cookies, Rainbow Dash secretly laughed in amusement that her master plan is coming true...

In the evening, Cutie Mark Crusaders decided to call it off for selling so many cookies. Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash approached them.

"I think you three should be real proud. Y'all did a mighty impressive job for your first go-'round." Applejack congratulated the fillies. She turned to Nyx and Alyson Joy, "Your family would be proud of it too."

Rarity nodded, "You took the words right out of my mouth, Applejack. Isn't that right, Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash didn't respond as she was looking at the site of Ponyville Town. She whispered amusingly, "Any minute now..."

"Uh... 'any minute now' what?" Applejack asked in concern.

"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing!" Rainbow Dash denied. She turned and looked at the town again as she found something suspicious about it. It was too quiet, though she heard some feint laugh. She hummed in concern, "Have you guys noticed how quiet it's gotten? I mean, it's still early, right?"

"Of course it's quiet. Ponies can't talk while they're eating those fabulous cookies, heh." Rarity commented.

"You think?" Rainbow Dash asked in concern.

Rarity nodded, "Of course. They're probably all in a cookie coma right now."

"Huh... Maybe you're right." Rainbow Dash said in uncertain, "I'll go check."

Rainbow Dash flew around the Ponyville Town. But so far, she found no sign of ponies but also heard feint laughs, which she doesn't like it. She looked worry and uneasy.

"What is going on?" Rainbow Dash asked while looking at the window. She found some bites of cookies, "There's definite cookie-eating happening. But... where is everypony?"

She hummed uneasy, "They must have seen their rainbow mouths by now... They should all be running out into the streets! Unless everypony went to bed early but why do I heard some laughter?"

"Maybe I should check on Pinkie," Rainbow Dash said in concern.

Rainbow Dash flew off to Sugarcube Corner. But unknown to her, Psychopath Joke and Harley Witch emerged from the shadows while smiling evilly.

"Harley, let the Jokelypse Party begin..."

"Gotchat! Mr. PJ!"

* * *

Entering Pinkie Pie's bedroom window, Rainbow Dash looked around of the room as she found no signs of her best friend while calling her out. And the only thing she found is messy and bitten marks of the cookies Pinkie Pie has left.

"The whole town got the cookies, and now everypony is shut up in their houses! And not to mention, they laughed for no reasons," Rainbow Dash said in concern. She gulped, "You don't think there's something wrong with the joke cookies, do you?"

 ** _CLATTER! LAUGH!_** Rainbow Dash looked worry and uneasy. She headed straight to kitchen of investigating the noise. And so far, she found nothing until she heard some laughter while spotted a familiar figure eating the cookies, near to the stove.

"Mrs. Cake! Phew! Have you seen Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash asked in concern, "I was thinking I might have something to do with her not feeling great." However, she received no reply but chewing on cookies and soft laughter from Mrs. Cake. This makes her uneasy. Rainbow Dash approached while asking, "Uh... Mrs... Cake...?"

Still no respond, Rainbow Dash poked Mrs. Cake's back gently. Instead of friendly reply, the baker hissed while laughed in amusement and insanely at the same time.

"Cookies...!" Mrs Cake exclaimed while laughed insanely as she slowly turned to Rainbow Dash. She has rainbow colors over her mouth while her eyes were wide-open and smiled creepily, "Cookies!"

Rainbow Dash whimpered in fear, "Uh, I can see you're busy! I'll come back!"

As Rainbow Dash began moving back at once, she tripped by an empty box. She fell her back hard on the ground. She groaned in pain as she was recovering. She heard the door open. She looked up and found the vault was opened while revealed Pinkie Pie smiled creepily with rainbow color on her mouth while moaned sickly.

"Cookies...!" Pinkie Pie screeched wildly.

Rainbow Dash screamed in fear. However, it wasn't just Mrs Cake and Pinkie Pie but also Mr. Cake, Lemon Zest and the babies. They all smiled creepily while moaned sickly as they muttered of wanting more cookies. As the zombified friends of hers were close to her, she quickly flew up before she get caught.

Rainbow Dash hissed in shame while looking at the zombie ponies with creepy smiles. She couldn't help but feel guilty and shame of what she has done to her own friends. But all she can do now is escape and fly away without getting infected.

* * *

Rainbow Dash escaped the Sugarcube Corner. However; Pinkie Pie, Lemon Zest and Cakes Family weren't the only ponies that get infected by eating the cupcakes but more local ponies of Ponyville Town. All of them were smiling creepily with rainbow cover on their mouths yet they looked sickly as they muttered 'cookies'.

She came across the water fountain, catching her breathe. Suddenly, she heard some munches. She looked to her back. She found Twilight Sparkle, Shadow Dragon, Spike and Lance Justicestrike were squatting down and munching on something.

Rainbow Dash gasped in relief, "Twilight! Shadow Dragon! You gotta come with me to Sugarcube Corner! Something's going on with the Cakes!" She hissed in concern about revealing her purpose, "Well, not something exactly. I mean, it may have something to do with these joke cookies..."

Rainbow Dash waited for the reply. But instead of friendly or angry kind, Twilight Sparkle and her family chuckled before laughed insanely. They turned and faced at her. Just like others, they too got covered with rainbow colors in smiling creepily yet looked sickly. They all muttered 'cookies'.

Rainbow Dash yelped as she moved back at once. She got hit something on her back. She looked up as she found Dragoking was looking at her creepily with rainbow colored on his smile. He chuckled evilly and insanely.

 ** _SCREAM!_** Rainbow Dash quickly escaped before she get caught especially it's from a Hydragoon! She has to find help.

Psychopath Joke laughed evilly as he emerged from Ponyville Town, "The party is on!"

* * *

Rainbow Dash looked around of Ponyville Town in finding and getting help. And unfortunately, all of her friends were infected by the joke cookies. Everyone including Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, Flash Sentry, Starlight Glimmer, Shadow Five, Dragon Strike Force, Team Fighters and even the animals were infected by the joke cookies they ate. This isn't good for Rainbow Dash now...

However, at Shorty Thinking's lab after learning both Shorty Thinking and Tailtech were infected bu the joke cookies, Rainbow Dash noticed couple of strange canisters in a box called 'P.J. Emergency'. She quickly took them while flew off at once.

* * *

Applejack, Rarity and Cutie Mark Crusaders made a stop by Carousal Boutique. They were dropping two white unicorns off.

"You sure you don't mind us all comin' over?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, of course not. I think the girls have earned a little celebration for all of their hard work. And I have plenty of sewing machine cake left over." Rarity said in amusement. She levitated the cookie box, "Unless anypony wants a cookie...?"

"Don't touch those!" Rainbow Dash shouted in concern as she kicked the box off. And just before her friends could argue, she interrupted, "Come on! There's no time! We gotta get outta here! You have to follow me!"

"What in tarnation is going on?" Applejack demanded.

Rarity sighed, "Oh, Rainbow Dash, if you want all of those cookies, you will have to buy them, just like everypony else."

"Oh, she doesn't..."

Rainbow Dash and her friends yelped in concern. They turned and looked back. They all yelped in concern as they saw a large number of laughing zombified ponies with rainbow colored smiles were moaning for 'cookies' while approaching them. Among the creepy zombies were Psychopath Joke and Harley Witch worn a royal robes sitting down on their chairs, carried by them.

"Psychopath Joke?!" Everyone asked in shock.

Harley Witch giggled happily, "Harley Quinn! A.K.A. Harley Witch! But Mr. P.J. is still the king for stealing the show!"

Psychopath Joke stood up while bowed down humbly, "Thank you! Thank you! But I couldn't have done without ya, Rainbow Dash!"

Everyone looked shock and confuse of what Psychopath Joke has said. They all turned and glared at Rainbow Dash.

"What is he talking?!" Applejack demanded.

Rainbow Dash hissed, "I'll explain later. Come on!"

Rainbow Dash put all of Cutie Mark Crusaders on the wagon as she got its neck yoke on her back. She trotted off, followed by Applejack and Rarity.

Psychopath Joke chuckled evilly, "You can run, but you can't hide from Psychopath Joke! It's Jokelypse Day!"

* * *

Rainbow Dash and her friends continued running away from Psychopath Joke and his smiling Zombie Army. However, their enemies weren't far behind.

"We need to find somewhere to hide!" Nyx exclaimed in concern.

Applejack hissed, "I know a place. Follow me!"

Applejack led her friends to the small barn, that is few meters away from her home. Upon arriving to the area, they quickly get inside and barricaded it by hammering nails on planks against the windows and doors. They all sighed in relief as they have escaped from the horror for now.

"Did we lose them?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Scootaloo panted heavily, "Why are we running from the ponies of Ponyville?"

Sweetie Belle hissed, "What happened to all of our friends?"

"What did Psychopath Joke mean 'he couldn't have done it without you'?" Nyx asked in concern.

"Did you know something?" Apple Bloom asked.

Ashley Joy gulped, "I don't like where this is going."

After some thinking of what Psychopath Joke has said to her, Rainbow Dash turned and looked at the wagon of several cookie boxes. She realized of what's really going on now. She sighed as she approached and took a cookie box while looking at her friends.

"I think it's something in the cookies."

"Ugh! That's ridiculous! Filly Guide cookies haven't changed for years!" Applejack said firmly, "It's not like there's a new ingredient that's turnin' the whole town into cookie-cravin' zombies."

"Uh, unless there... is..." Rainbow Dash said in concern.

"What are you saying?" Rarity asked.

Applejack, suspicious of Rainbow Dash's action to the cookies, demanded, "What did you do?"

 ** _CRUNCH! BANG! BANG! CRASH! LAUGHTER!_** Rainbow Dash and her friends yelped in shock and concern. They realized Psychopath Joke and his laughing zombie ponies have found them. And now, they're breaking through the small barn now while screaming and moaning for 'cookies'.

Using his axe, Psychopath Joke was chopping and breaking down the front entrance. He make a big hole, making him laughed evilly. He put his face through it while smiled creepily and evilly. He then laughed even more.

 **"HERE'S MARK HAMILL!"** Psychopath Joke then laughed evilly before he got his face slammed by a plank in barricading the door. He groaned painfully while rubbing his nose gently, "Bloody Hell! That's bloody hurt!"

Rainbow Dash managed to barricade the door while turned to her friends and shouted, "Cover the windows!"

Rainbow Dash and her friends quickly barricaded the windows with more planks and nailed them to it. Applejack pushed the heavy cart in blocking the door from breaching through. The laughing zombie ponies continued knocking and banging the barn's barricade. Harley Witch helped Psychopath Joke up while looking at her minions.

Harley Witch screamed, "Don't stop! Keep knocking them down! The Jokelypse Day has to be the best!"

Her friends turned and looked at Rainbow Dash, who is now going to explain of what she has done to the town. She turned her lamp on to see her friends.

"Okay! So I may have switched all the Filly Guide cookies for joke cookies that were supposed to make ponies' mouths rainbow," Rainbow Dash gulped, "but somehow turned everypony into mindless cookie-eating laughing zombies instead!"

She hissed, "I didn't realize that the joke cookies were actually Psychopath Joke's evil plan! I figure we just hide out here until the effects wear off, and as long as nopony else eats the cookies, we'll be fine. Just hope that we can get over stupid 'April Fools Day'!"

"That's lovely, darling, except for one thing..." Rarity said dryly. Rainbow Dash turned to her but found her turned into a smiling zombie pony. She laughed insanely, "We've already eaten theeeeeeeeeemmmmm..."

This scared Rainbow Dash off as she bumped into Applejack, who also turned into a zombie pony as well. The farm pony laughed insanely, "Looks like your prank up and backfiiiirrrrreeeeed..."

Rainbow Dash screamed in fear as she dropped the lamp down hard. It rolled over to the front, where it shined over five zombified Cutie Mark Crusaders as they laughed and muttered 'cookies'. She gasped in shock as she realized that she's the only surviving pony in Ponyville Town. That isn't the only thing she has to worry.

Applejack kicked the cart off, allowing Psychopath Joke and his army of Zombie Ponies to break through. As they all moaned and laughed insanely at the same time, they kept on approaching to the pile of cookie boxes.

"That's it, my pretties! Go get the cookies! Eat them! Join the club!" Psychopath Joke laughed evilly and crazily, "The Jokelypse Day is on going!"

Harley Witch laughed happily, "You heard me, kiddies! Go and eat your desserts! They're on the menu!"

Noticing their eyesight targeting at, Rainbow Dash flew and blocked the boxes while pushing them away from Zombie Ponies to the end. Psychopath Joke and Harley Witch stood back

"No, no! Stay away! They're making you sick! You don't want these!" Rainbow Dash pleaded, "Please! Don't listen to them! They're the bad guys!"

Harley Witch giggled, "Too bad. They just want the cookies."

"I agree," Psychopath Joke chuckled, "They're my children now. And as the parent, what I'd say, they'd follow it. Simple as that! To think this wouldn't be the best Jokelypse Day if you hadn't done anything to give me tingling."

Hearing what Psychopath Joke has said and even looking at her home ponies turned into mindless smiling zombies, Rainbow Dash couldn't help but feel shame and guilty of what she has done.

"Nngh! Please! Stop! I never meant for this to happen! It was just a harmless prank! It was supposed to be funny!" Rainbow Dash pleaded before screamed, "But this isn't funny at all!"

Unintentionally slammed on one of Shorty Thinking's canisters out, it swirled around before landed on the ground hard. The canister's cover cracked as it burst and blew the gas right on the ponies' faces. They all coughed heavily and sickly. The rainbow colors on smile slowly dried and turned into ashes. This surprised Rainbow Dash and two evil clowns.

Rainbow Dash took and read the canister's instruction, "Psychopath Joke Emergency. Do not open or wasted its valuable assets, unless it's emergency such as Jokelypse Day, laughing gas, force smiling problems, etc and etc." She squealed happily, "Shorty, you're the pony! Time to turn my friends back!"

"Uh-oh!" Harley Witch said in concern.

Psychopath Joke gasped, "You wouldn't!"

"Yes, I am!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed firmly as she opened all of the canisters while they burst out the gasses, "Supper Time!"

Rainbow Dash threw all of the canisters out. Impacting the ground very hard, they all burst and unleashed the gas out. It flew right into everypony's noses, making them coughed heavily and sickly. The rainbow colors on their mouths dried and turned to ashes while their smiles returned to normal. Their body coats also returned to normal as well. Everypony moaned and groaned in pain as they all landed to the ground unconsciously.

Rainbow Dash panted heavily. She turned and looked at the cookies. She tested it, making sure she won't laugh or turned into zombie. For the minute later, she don't feel like eating them, laughing crazily or even turned into a monster. She sighed in relief. Everyone is safe.

Rainbow Dash turned and glared at Psychopath Joke, "Guess the jokes on you, P.J. Jokelypse Day is over now."

Psychopath Joke faking his sadness while sighed in disappointment, "Oh well. It's fun while it lasts." He smirked in amusement before chuckled, "But I can wait for next year's April Fools Day. Remember make the best joke and pranks ever!"

Harley Witch nodded happily, "Yeah! Can't wait to have our fun! I wonder if we could do the 'Batman: The Killing Joke' or maybe 'Death of the Bat Family'."

"Harley! That's already taken!"

"Oops! Sorry, Mr. P.J.!"

"Whatever." Psychopath Joke answered dryly as he slowly turned and glared at Rainbow Dash, "See ya, Crash! And remember, smile at the April Fools Day!"

Both Psychopath Joke and Harley Witch then laughed evilly and insanely as they threw the black smoke bombs on the ground. As it engulfed in black smoke, both of them disappeared while their laughter echoed very loud. This makes Rainbow Dash uneasy and uncomfortable.

Soon the ponies slowly got up while commenting and demanding of what's really going on, Rainbow Dash sighed as she began explained about what's really going on. And they weren't very happy and pleased with her answers. They all muttered and chatted angrily about it.

"I know. I know. I know," Rainbow Dash sighed in defeat, "I promised that I won't just go around-!"

"[Twilight Sparkle] Pranking whoever you feel like? [Fluttershy] Without thinking about how it might make them feel? [Rarity] Or if they'd even enjoy it? [Applejack] Or think it's funny? [Shadow Dragon] Or even ignoring my warning? [Aquastroke] Or even treating 'Jokelypse Day' a game? [All] Of even putting anypony in danger?!"

Rainbow Dash sighed, "Yeah..."

"Pranks can be a lot of fun when everypony has a good time." Pinkie Pie said in relief, "And of course, when they say it's enough means enough especially when Psychopath Joke was around to pull his evil Jokelypse Day off. Take time off for once."

"Yeah. I learn the hard way," Rainbow Dash remarked,"I'm sorry, everypony. I haven't really been thinking about how other ponies feel."

Fluttershy smiled in relief, "Well, I hope you learned your lesson."

"Totally! You ponies pulled off an amazing prank! I'll have to work extra hard to top it!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed happily. Everyone yelped in shock and surprise while speechless as they wondered if she was serious about it. She smirked, "Gotcha."

As Rainbow Dash laughed in amusement, everyone joined in as well. However, Shadow Dragon was annoyed by it.

"You know that wasn't even funny," Shadow Dragon remarked.

Twilight Sparkle sighed as she nudged Shadow Dragon's elbow, "Lighten up, Shadow Dragon..."

Shadow Dragon groaned, "Fine..."

* * *

 ** _"That's all folks!"_** Psychopath Joke exclaimed happily before laughed happily and insanely, **_"How about that, Porky Pig?! Best line ever!"_**

 _END?_

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash, Applejack  
Mark Hamill: Psychopath Joke  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle, Harley Witch  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
 **  
** **Minor Casts:**  
David Faustino: Blazefist  
Janet Verney: Aqaustroke  
P.J. Byrne : Laxtinct  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon  
Skip Stellrecht: Shorty Thinking  
Kate Higgins: Tailtech  
Cristina Vee: Icy  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer  
Kelly Sheridan: Starlight Glimmer, Indigo Zap  
Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Alyson Stoner: Alyson Joy **  
**

 **Cameo:**  
Sharon Alexander: Sour Sweet  
Sienna Bohn: Sugarcoat  
Britt Irvin: Sunny Flare  
Shannon Chan-Kent: Lemon Zest  
Dee Bradley Baker: Dragoking  
David Kaye: Caramel


	18. Ep 16: The Times They Are A Changeling

**Episode 16: The Times They Are A Changeling**

 _5th April 20XX,_

After the terrible Jokelypse Day, everything was back to normal now. Twilight Sparkle decided to visits her older brother again at Crystal Empire. Her family and two students especially Shadow Dragon and a surprisingly guest decided to join her in the visits, as well.

And now, all of them were now inside the Ponyville Train Express, as it was almost reaching its destination now.

"We're going to see Uncle Shiny and Aunt Cadance!" Nyx squealed happily while bouncing on her seat, "And I can't wait to see Flurry Heart too!"

Lance Justicestrike sighed, "Yeah. We also need some break too."

"I hope Shining Armor and Princess Cadance don't think it's too soon for me to come back to the Crystal Empire for a visit." Twilight Sparkle said happily, "But I just know Flurry Heart's grown so much already. I wonder if I'll even recognize her."

Shadow Dragon sighed in annoyance, "Seriously, Twilight? She's the only baby they have. So, I think you should be worry about it."

"He's right," Starlight Glimmer and Sunset Shimmer nodded in agreement.

Heard of what her boyfriend has said, Twilight Sparkle gave her annoying angry glares and making a grunt at her boyfriend and students. Her expression scared the students while her boyfriend remained calm but amusingly.

Sunset Shimmer gulped, "Sorry! Didn't mean to make fun of you!"

Starlight Glimmer nodded, "Me too! I know you want to visit your niece as much as possible, and I'm excited to see Sunburst again."

"Yeah. Me too. I also wanna see Flash too," Sunset Shimmer said happily, "But also, I just don't wanna fall behind on my friendship lessons back home."

Starlight Glimmer sighed, "She's right. We've kinda got distracted from the studies after Rainbow Dash's prank on both of us to fight."

"Aw, don't be silly, you two," Nyx said happily, "Friendship lessons aren't always at Ponyville to find and learn, it's everywhere. Right, Spike?"

"'Spike'? Who's 'Spike'?"

Everyone looked surprise and confuse as they turned and found Spike worn a coat and hat, and even his guest and visitor also worn the dress. They both were holding and reading newspapers. What were they doing?

"Spike? Seriously?" Ember asked in annoyance as put hers down, "And why are we even wearing this?"

Spike groaned as he puts his down, "Princess-! I mean Dragon Lord Ember, you're blowing our cover! Ponies will know us!"

Ember sighed in annoyance while rolling her eyes, "Spike, we're the only ones here. So, everyone knows us."

Surprised of what Ember has said, Spike looked around of his surroundings. He realized that there weren't many ponies but him and his family only in the train.

"Spike, why do you need a disguise?" Twilight Sparkle asked in surprise.

Ember nodded while giggled a bit, "Yeah. Don't tell me you're sfraid of something or someone to chase after you, aren't you, little runt?"

"No!" Spike exclaimed in annoyance, "Last time we came to the Crystal Empire, there was a lot goin' on with the new baby and the Crystalling, but I still got mobbed in the street."

"Okay. Seriously?" Lance Justicestrike asked in amusement, "I thought you liked the attention. The screams. The cheers. And the praise. You loved them."

Nyx giggled a bit, "Big brother has the point. You'd always want them so badly."

"And I wouldn't say 'mobbed'," Starlight Glimmer added in.

"True. But this is just a family visit." Spike said calmly and firmly, "So I wouldn't want the presence of Spike the Brave and Glorious to turn it into some kind of circus. Plus, I'm showing Ember about what else ponies do here and learn more about 'friendship'." He scoffed, "Good thing that I didn't bring Drake Trio. They would make some unwanted attention especially to me."

"We get it. The Crystal Ponies adore you." Shadow Dragon said in annoyance.

Twilight Sparkle giggled a bit, "He did save the Empire. Twice. But still, I don't think your presence will turn our visit into a circus."

"Twilight's right. I think you're overreacting, Spike." Sunset Shimmer remarked.

Spike scoffed, "Not if I find the right disguise, it won't."

Heard what Spike has said, everyone turned to him. They found something shocking unbelievable to see. Spike added funky rainbow-colored afro on his head. While Spike posed proudly, his friends still found it unbelievable and amusement.

Ember groaned while rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Unbelievable..."

* * *

At the abandoned warehouse, a loud screams and cries in pain and agony can be heard within it like something or someone was attacking and killing them. Inside the area, there were many dead bodies of Royal Guards lying around with slices of throat, head decapitation, limbs and wings chopped off and worn body pieces were everywhere. And the last guy got his head decapitated.

With his enemies have been dealt with, the mysterious swordsman sheathed his swords. He then summoned a communication swirling portal. He turned and faced at Dark Curse.

 _"Report, Swipestrike,"_ Dark Curse said dryly.

Swipestrike scoffed while smirking, "Just enjoying my hobby, boss." Dark Curse gave a glare while snarling. He sighed in annoyance, "Still no sign of our contact. She hasn't shown her faces or even her little messengers. I got bored."

 _"Stop fooling around, Swipestrike! This meeting with her is too important. I want to be sure that her alliance and negotiation with us is true or not. I don't like being deceived by the likes of her kind. I can't afford to delay our projects and preparations."_

"Don't worry, Dark Curse. I know what I'm doing. Everything is under the control. I just need to find someone that helps me find others."  
 _  
"You'd better. That insect queen better give some cooperation with us well especially providing me assets against our common enemies. I don't trust her especially her kind."_

"Abilities? Strategies? Loyalty?"  
 _  
"All of them..."_

"Don't worry. You won't regret it. And she won't reject it either. After all, she's my mother." Swipestrike said amusingly as he transformed into Maul the Demon Changeling, "If she does up to her tricks, I'll make her pay for the betrayal and foolishness..."

* * *

After arriving at their destination, Twilight Sparkle and her group dropped out from the train. However, they found something and odd about Crystal Ponies. No noise. No ponies. Nothing but silent and empty area...

"Uh, disguise or not, Spike," Ember said in concern and surprise, "I don't think you need to worry about being mobbed. Nopony's here."

"It's like a ghost town." Spike remarked.

Twilight Sparkle hummed in concern, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Something's been going around here." Shadow Dragon said suspiciously and firmly as he looked around of his area, "We need to check it out."

Nyx nodded, "Just hope Uncle Shiny and Aunt Cadance are alright especially Flurry Heart."

"Then, we'd better go and check it now." Lance Justicestrike said firmly.

With everyone nodded in agreement, they headed off to Crystal Empire's Palace now, hoping to find some answers about the kingdom being so quiet and wondered why ponies are not in sight. Unknown to them, Maul was watching the event especially when he was hissing and laughing evilly.

"Well, things just got interesting. Looks like the meeting with her will have to wait. I'm gonna enjoy this especially my mating queen..."

* * *

Entering the Crystal Empire, Twilight Sparkle and her group looked around of the area. They still found no sign of ponies at the capital city.

"I don't really like it," Sunset Shimmer said in concern.

Starlight Glimmer nodded, "Yeah, this is weird."

"Can I take these ridiculous fashion off, Spike?" Ember asked in annoyance as she was scratching her back and front hard, "They're giving me some serious itch!"

Spike sighed, "I guess we don't need the disguise after all."

As both Spike and Ember removed their disguises, Crystal Ponies appeared out of nowhere. They held two dragons up while cheering and shouting happily. The ponies were throwing up and down the dragons.

"It's Spike the Brave and Glorious! He's come to save us yet again! Spike! Spike! Spike! Spike!"

"Wow. This is something..." Ember said in surprise, "Is this always happen every time you come here, Spike?"

"More or less, Dragon Lord Ember. Sorry about this." Spike chuckled uneasily, "But seriously. Save you from what?"

"Seriously, ponies. What the hell is going on?" Shadow Dragon demanded suspiciously and firmly.

Twilight Sparkle nodded in concern, "Why was everypony hiding?"

Three Crystal Ponies turned and looked at Twilight Sparkle and her friends. They all showed concern and feared as they began questioning.

"[Amber Laurel] Oh, it sure looks like Princess Twilight, her family and pupils. [Scarlet Heart] But how can we be sure? [Golden Väs] We can't! Either one of them could be the... you know! [Amber Laurel gasped] What if this... isn't... the real Spike and his girlfriend?! [Scarlet Heart gasped] Everypony, run!"

After some thinking and questioning, Crystal Ponies yelped and screamed in concern and fear. They all ran off at once while dropping both dragons to the ground hard.

Ember groaned as she wiped some dusts off, "I am not his girlfriend! He's my friend, that's all!"

Shadow Dragon hummed, "Okay. Something strange is definitely going on."

"And we need to find out," Twilight Sparkle said firmly.

Spike groaned painfully as he rubbed his tail gently, "Ya think?"

Ember helped Spike up. They and their group headed off to the palace now. Arriving at the altar, they were halted and blocked by two Crystal Royal Guards.

"Who goes there?" Crystal Royal Guard #1 demanded in anger.

"Um, you don't recognize the Princess of Friendship?" Starlight Glimmer asked dryly.

Sunset Shimmer nodded firmly and annoyingly, "Yeah. Rude much, you know. I would have sue my boyfriend about your attitude. Where is he now?"

"Watch it, girly. I don't know who your boyfriend is. But I can tell him of how stupid he is for not telling you off about military protocol." Crystal Royal Guard #1 said dryly, "And yes, we recognize her."

Crystal Royal Guard 2 nodded, "But that doesn't mean it's really her."

Turned to Twilight Sparkle, Shadow Dragon groaned while crossed his hooves, "Is this one of your brother's pranks on me? I still hate jokes. I really hate it."

Twilight Sparkle annoyed as she nudged Shadow Dragon's chest, "Doubtful. Unless you pissed him off."

Seeing Royal Guards refused letting his family in, Spike stepped in, "It's okay, guys. They're with me. And any friend of Spike the Brave and Glorious especially," He gestured to Ember while smiling proudly and gently to her, "this beautiful and elegant lovely lady is a friend of the Crystal Empire, am I right?"

"Beautiful? Elegant? Lovely Lady?" Ember asked dryly and sarcastically, making Spike yelped nervously. She snickered at Spike, "Be careful of what you say, Spike. I bite boys for saying 'those things' about me."

Spike gulped, "Well, it is true, isn't it? You are one."

Ember sighed while rolled her eyes in amusement, "Alright. I let this one off for being nice and give good compliment to me."

"Huh. It does look like him." Crystal Royal Guard #2 commented, "Especially his girlfriend."

Crystal Royal Guard #1 nodded, "Well, it would, wouldn't it? I'm sorry, but we'll need to see some proof of identification."

Spike was shocked and heartbroken. He was being denied by Royal Guard?! Why?!

Ember snarled a bit while readied to fight, "I'll show you my identification, you little punk-ass."

"Bad idea!" Lance Justicestrike and Nyx yelped in concern and worry as they quickly held Ember back, "Bad idea! Really bad idea!"

"We'll take care of things from here."

Shining Armor in his armor and Princess Cadance have arrived. Flash Sentry was guarding and escorting Sunburst, who was bringing the baby cradle of Flurry Heart to the the scene as well.

"Oh, Shining Armor, Cadance, thank goodness!" Twilight Sparkle said in relief, "What's going on?"

"We can explain, Twily..." Shining Armor said firmly before narrowed his eyes, "if it really is you especially your hotshot boyfriend."

As Shining Armor nodded, Princess Cadance nodded before approached Twilight Sparkle. Everyone wondered of what's going to happen next. She then began to perform her childhood yet secret hoofshake, which Twilight Sparkle responded the same way.

After seeing how Twilight Sparkle reacted, Princess Cadance approached and hugged her humbly. The lavender Alicorn hugged back. The Princess of Love returned to her husband while nodded firmly.

"It's okay, everypony. It's her." Shining Armor said happily. He turned and glared at Shadow Dragon, "But not you. How do I know you're the real deal?"

Shadow Dragon groaned in annoyance, "Oh? You wanna know if I'm the real deal, shiny boy?" He hummed amusingly, "Let me see. I protect and save your sister for a long time especially dating and having great nighttime with her. It was awesome. And you know the best part, I laugh at Shining Armor being a worry scared daddy about the baby."

Shining Armor groaned in anger, "Why you little-?! Nopony talks trash about me! No one but that-!" He stopped upon looking at ponies looking and smiling amusingly at him. He groaned in annoyance, "Fine, it's him. Almost got him."

"So, what's all this about?" Starlight Glimmer demanded.

Sunset Shimmer nodded, "And what's with 'proof of identification'? Is this some kind of military protocol now?"

"No. A Changelings have been spotted nearby." Sunburst said in concern.

"A Changeling?!" Everyone asked in shock.

"Oh great. Just what we need," Lance Justicestrike said dryly, "More troubles."

Spike nodded, "That's not good."

"No, it's not." Princess Cadance said in concern, "After Queen Chrysalis took my place at our wedding and invaded Canterlot with her army of minions, we're not taking any chances.

Shadow Dragon scoffed and muttered softly, "Not to mention turning a certain selfish pony against his sister and almost causing a city to be destroyed." Shining Armor gave a whack on Shadow Dragon's head, making him yelped, "Ow!"

Shining Armor groaned, "I heard that!"

"Changelings feed off of love. And ever since Flurry Heart's Crystalling, the Empire is filled with more love than anywhere in Equestria." Sunburst said in concern, "It's possible they've come for the baby."

Flash Sentry hissed in concern, "But we've got a psychopath to deal with. So, we have to be careful. This one is a real psychopath. He killed and ate lots of good soldiers and innocents."

Nyx looked disgusted and shocked, "That is so disgusting. What kind of monster does that?"

"I don't know," Shadow Dragon said in concern, "But we're gonna find out."

"Either way," Shining Armor said calmly and firmly, "That's why we posted the extra guards, and why we're—"

"Checking everypony's identity." Twilight Sparkle added.

Nyx hummed, "You know, I think I saw that Changeling when we were leaving on that day."

"Huh? Why didn't you tell us?" Lance Justicestrike asked.

"I thought it was just a bird at first because it was so far away." Nyx admitted in concern.

Spike gasped, "Wait, wasn't there also one at Cranky and Matelda's wedding?"

Lance Justicestrike hummed, "You know, I think you're right."

"Huh?! How could we have not noticed that?" Shining Armor asked in shock.

Shadow Dragon gave an annoying looks, "Probably because you were too busy shedding liquid pride." Shining Armor whacked Shadow Dragon's head hard. He groaned, "Ow! That's hurt!"

"I'm sorry for all of this." Princess Cadance apologized. She smiled while looking at her baby, "Flurry Heart's really been looking forward to seeing you."

Flurry Heart cooed happily. Twilight Sparkle and her family approached and checked on the baby. All of them awed happily at her.

"Hey, Flurry! Remember Cousin Nyxie?" Nyx asked happily. Flurry Heart giggled happily while playing a peek-a-boo to her. She giggled, "That's my favorite game! Peek-a-boo! I see you, little Flurry!"

Lance Justicestrike smiled, "Wow. She likes you a lot."

Flurry Heart laughed happily. Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Oh, she's gotten so big! Starlight and I will do whatever we can to help protect her."

"She almost looks the same as before," Shadow Dragon remarked, but got his chest nudged. He groaned, "Ow! Seriously?!"

Princess Cadance giggled, "To be honest, having you all here is already a big relief."

The Crystal Royal Guard #2 whispered softly to Shining Armor, he smiled and turned to Twilight Sparkle and her family, "The royal guards were wondering if Spike the Brave and Glorious would like to join in the search for the changeling."

"Really?" Spike asked in surprise.

"Uh, I don't know if that's such a good idea, Spike." Twilight Sparkle said in concern, "It sounds dangerous."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah. We're dealing with both normal and demon Changeling."

"Aw, come on, guys," Spike said confidently, "this is Spike the Brave and Glorious you're talking to. Have you ever known me to run from danger?"

Twilight Sparkle was concern and feared of Spike's safety while her family were doubt of his ability of handling the situation.

Shining Armor smiled, "He'll be safe with our guards."

Spike snickered, "Or will your guards be safe with me?"

Twilight Sparkle sighed but smiled in amusement at Spike's enthusiasm and optimistic. Ember approached and held Spike close to her.

"If it ease you up a bit, Twilight, I'll look after him," Ember said confidently and proudly.

"Really?" Spike asked in surprise. He yelped in realization, "I mean 'no'! Bad idea! You're here to know more friendship lessons from Twilight and ponies. You need to make dragons more friendly and better too."

Ember giggled while smiled amusingly, "True. But I won't get better if I don't have my teacher and guide to help me."

Spike chuckled uneasily and blushed in red, "Guess... That make sense..."

"Do I sense love in both of them?" Lance Justicestrike asked in amusement.

Nyx giggled, "Feels like one. Spike sure has big crush on Ember than Rarity."

Flash Sentry gave the annoying glare to two Crystal Royal Guards, "Which one of you two have called me 'stupid' especially told my girlfriend off?!"

Crystal Royal Guards yelped and gulped, "Oh boy..."

* * *

Far north from Crystal Empire, Spike and Ember were leading the squadron of Crystal Royal Guards, in search of two Changelings.

"Spike the Brave and Glorious," Crystal Royal Guard #1 asked, "you've faced the evil changelings before. What can you tell us?"

"Oh, uh, well," Spike said uneasily and fearfully, "they are changelings, so they can...change."

Shaking her head, Ember rolled her eyes in amusement, "Smooth move, Spiketail. Smooth move."

Crystal Royal Guard #1 turned to other guards, "You hear that? These monsters can look like any of us, so be on guard, guards! Even more than normal."

"And they could be anywhere." Spike added in. Crystal Royal Guards nodded firmly. He smiled, "So we should cover as much ground as possible." He cleared his throat as he began giving instruction to the Royal Guards, "You, search on the left! And you, search the right!"

Royal Guards headed off to different directions - some went left while others went right. Thus, leaving both Spike and Ember alone.

"Wow. They're really 'good' at following orders." Ember remarked sarcastically.

"And... We'll... just search... here, I guess." Spike said uneasily. He laughed uneasily, "Guess I should have thought about it." He cleared his throat while smiling to Ember, "But thanks for accompanying me, Princess Ember." He yelped about his mistakes, "I mean Dragon Lord Ember!"

Ember giggled before giving Spike a kiss on forehead. "Just call me, Ember, Spike. After all, we're friends."

Looking at her beautiful scale and figure, Spike sighed happily, "Yeah, friends..."

"Anyway, we should check on the north part. We might find our little Changeling." Ember said firmly while looking ahead of north. She turned and smirked slyly at Spike, "I want to see how 'Spike the Brave and Glorious' handle it."

Snapped to reality, Spike cleared his throat, "Uh, sure. Whatever you say. No pressure."

Spike and Ember turned and headed to the north direction now...

* * *

While Princess Cadance, Sunburst, Starlight Glimmer and Sunset Shimmer looked after both Nyx and Flurry Heart at throne chamber; Shining Armor and Flash Sentry led the rest to medical wing. It was where Twilight Sparkle and her group gasped in shock and worry of what they see. They have never seen so many dead ponies on the tables while covered by big clothes.

"Oh my gosh..." Twilight Sparkle said in shock and scared.

Smelling the scent, Lance Justicestrike yelped while covering his nose, "I don't like the smell either. Be glad, Nyx didn't come with us."

Shadow Dragon was inspecting the dead ponies' bodies as he found so many of them got bite marks, slashes, claws, cuts, tore pieces, missing parts and decapitation. His friends also joined in to help him out on inspecting, though they were disgusted and disturbed by the scene.

Shadow Dragon hissed in concern, "Damn it. We'd definitely dealing with a psychopath. But this one is not a pony. It's something else did to these ponies."

"What could have done this?" Shining Armor asked in concern yet uncomfortable, "Think it's the Changeling?"

Twilight Sparkle shook her head, "I don't think so. Changelings never resort violence but trickery and shape-shifting to feed on love energy. But this one, it's more like a game to him."

"What? He was playing a game with us?" Lance Justicestrike asked in concern.

Flash Sentry shook his head, "No, Lance. She meant 'hunting for sports'. So, you're saying that we're dealing with a monster?"

"Yeah. Whatever it was, he hasn't left yet." Shadow Dragon said firmly as he turned and looked at his allies, "He's still here, looking for something. We need to be on guard. Can't be sure of what we're dealing with."

"Yeah. I agreed. Let's find and hunt him down," Shining Armor said in agreement, "He's not gonna kill anyone he likes while I'm still around."

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "Yeah. I don't want to know what he's planning or how he kills his next victims. He's not gonna get both Nyxie and Flurry Heart when I'm still around."

* * *

Ember and Spike continued walking to the north and couldn't find any sign of Changelings. And not to mention, it's getting cold and colder. But luckily, their scales was able to withstand it.

Ember hummed, "The Changeling couldn't have gone that far. There's no way he can withstand this cold weather much longer especially when they're hungry."

"Really? Why?" Spike asked curiously.

"They need love to feed. Without it, they will die in starve."

"Wow. You seem to know a lot about the Changelings."

"Yeah. Let's just say I learn about them from my class, especially the history lessons that involved of Dragon and Changelings."

"Awesome..." Spike remarked in amazement. He looked around of surroundings while hummed, "Not many places to hide. Unless that rock is a changeling." He turned and spotted a giant rock ahead of him. He 'interrogated' it, "Okay, rock. How do I know you're really a rock?"

"Because it is a rock," Ember said calmly. Spike turned and looked at her. She sighed, "Because I can smell their scent. And this is not one of them."

"Maybe. But I'm not taking any chance," Spike said firmly as he turned to the rock, "Well, you can fool me but you can't fool me!"

As Spike kicked the rock hard, he yelped painfully as he fell down hard. Unfortunately, he actually fell into a hole, making him screamed in fear.

Ember yelped in concern, "SPIKE!"

Ember dived down at once to save Spike. Both of them were sliding down a long cavern slide-like. Minutes have passed, they gasped upon spotting an ravine. Spike about to fell off the edge. But luckily, Ember grabbed him while her tail held a big stone tightly. They even took a glance at the abyss of ravine. They both sighed in relief.

With the help of her tail, Ember began bringing Spike up. They both panted heavily yet softly while looking at each other for the moment. They couldn't help but one thing to do. They grabbed and held each other as they both gave each other a long passionate kiss while moaning happily.

As both were enjoying their moment, Spike and Ember yelped in realization. They departed while blushing in red while cleared their throat like they have something in it.

Ember exclaimed frantically, "Sorry! Didn't mean it! I thought you have a heart attack-!"

Spike chuckled uneasily, "Yeah, me too! I thought you were fainted so-!"

"So, I thought I could help you out!" Spike and Ember exclaimed at the same time. They both laughed happily and amusingly while blushing in red, "I guess you don't need it."

"So... What's next?" Ember asked.

Spike sighed, "I guess we'd better find the guards. They, uh, do need us to protect them. After all I am Spike the Brave and Glorious for saving the Empire twice."

Ember giggled, "Okay. I'm gonna do some recon of how to get out." She turned and glanced at the hole that they came in, "Hopefully, climbing back up won't be the problem. Be right back."

Ember began climbing up the slides while doing some recons. Spike sighed as he was all alone.

"I guess that I'll heck around here," Spike said calmly before yelped in surprise. But instead of panicking, he sighed while looking at his reflection, "Just my reflection. Since I'm waiting for Ember, time to make own impression!"

Using his reflection, Spike began making impression, showing his moves and talking with smooth and nice to himself that will help him impressed Ember.

"Uh, Spike, what are you doing?"

Spike turned and found Ember was shocked and stunned. He smiled, "Just showing off my muscles with my reflection."

"Really? If that is," Ember said in concern while chittering her teeth and pointed her claw to the front, "Then, where is mine?!"

Spike turned back and found the reflection only has his, and not Ember. The 'reflection Spike' yelped in concern as he transformed into a familiar creature. This shocked and scared both of them to gasp and scream.

"Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-changeling!" Spike and Ember shuttered in shock and fear, "[Spike] RUN! [Ember] ATTACK!"

As Ember readied to attack, Spike ran off. This surprised and shocked her and the Changeling. They even spotted where was Spike heading.

"Look out!" Ember and the Changeling shouted.

And just before he reacted, Spike slammed on the big rock. This make him dizzy and wozzy. He then fell off from the edge.

"Noooooooo!" Ember screamed in concern.

Surprisingly, the Changeling flew off and grabbed Spike by biting his tail. His action surprised and shocked both dragons. They couldn't believe of what they just saw. Nevertheless, the creature brought him to safety. Ember came and hugged Spike warmly.

"Don't ever do that again!" Ember scolded Spike. She sighed, "Twilight won't forgive me or even want my alliance if anything happens to you."

Spike smiled before hugging her, "I'm fine. Really."

"The ice is pretty slippery." The Friendly Changeling said sincerely with concern tone, attracting both dragons' attention to him. He continued, "I wouldn't want you to get hurt because of me."

"You... saved me?" Spike asked in surprise and amazed.

Ember nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I thought that Changelings are supposed to be evil... right?"

"Evil? Oh, not me. All I've ever wanted is a friend." The Friendly Changeling said gently.

He began to recall his lifetime during his service under his Changeling Queen, "From the moment I first split my egg in the nursery hive. "I was part of the attack on Canterlot during the royal wedding," He sighed with a smile as if he remembered something special, "but I'd never seen true friendship like Twilight Sparkle and her friends! And I couldn't just steal it and feed on its love. I wanted to share it!"

"After that, I knew I couldn't live with my kind anymore. I set off looking for love to share, but..." The Friendly Changeling said in concern and uneasily. The Dragons feel pitiful and upset while curious.

"Nyx said something about seeing a Changeling on the day of the Crystalling. I'll bet that was you!" Spike said calmly. The Changeling nodded. He asked, "And you were at Cranky and Matelda's wedding, weren't you?"

"Oh, that wasn't me. That was Kevin." The Friendly Changeling corrected.

Ember looked surprise and asked, "His name was Kevin? Seriously?"

"Yes." The friendly Changeling nodded. His stomach was growling, he hissed, "I'm starving! And there's so much love in the Crystal Empire right now. It's what drew me here! But it's drivin' me crazy!"

Ember hummed suspiciously, "Just like Sunburst said, the royal Crystalling must have given a giant outpouring of light and love for a new baby. Hearing what Ember has said, the friendly Changeling hissed wildly, scaring the dragons off. She snarled back at him, "Are you trying to bite us or something, jerk?!"

The friendly Changeling yelped, "Oh, sorry! I'm just so hungry! If I had a friend, maybe the love we shared could sustain me, but I don't think the Crystal Ponies want to be friends."

"I'm sorry. I wish we could help you, buddy," Ember apologized in concern.

Spike hummed thoughtfully, "What if I told you there was somepony they respect and admire so much, he could convince them to give it a try?"

Intrigued by Spike's question, both Ember and the friendly Changeling turned and looked at him. While the Changeling was confused and uncertain, the young Dragon Lord gasped in realization of what her friend was talking about.

"It makes perfect sense! Spike! You're genius!" Ember exclaimed. Spike smiled while the friendly Changeling was confused. She continued, "With him, Crystal Ponies will change their minds and follow your example. After all, you are Spike the Brave and Glorious. Everyone knows about it."

Spike nodded in agreement, "And you're the Dragon Lord."

"Uh no. Not me, but I was raised by an evil queen." The friendly Changeling explained, making dragon sweat drops on annoyance. He continued, "I'm Thorax. I can't believe you both want to help me."

"Why? Hasn't anypony ever just been nice to you?" Spike asked.

Thorax groaned, "Uh! Kindness like that kind of brings it out. Do you still wanna be my friend?"

"Of course! And I am one hundred percent sure I can get the whole Crystal Empire to be your friend too." Spike said confidently.

Unfortunately, Throax hissed wildly in scaring him off. Spike yelped in fear. The friendly Changeling closed his mouth tightly

"But... maybe I should just, uh, talk to them first." Spike suggested, "And you can come with us. Just be a Royal Guard."

Thorax muffled grunting while nodded in understanding. The Changeling turned into a Royal Guard. Three of them headed back to Crystal Empire now. During their journey, both dragons have their own secret conversation.

"Spike, are you sure he can be trusted?" Ember asked in concern.

Spike nodded firmly, "I may not be smart as Twilight or Saber, but one thing I learn from Boomer - trust my guts."

Ember giggled a bit, "He wasn't the first stranger you believe in."

Spike smiled, "Yeah. I know what you mean."

* * *

While Crystal Ponies were hiding inside their houses for safety, the Crystal Royal Guards were on patrol. They were securing the area while searching and hunting down the psychopath criminal. And so far, they found no one.

A small squadron of Royal Guards came to the alley's dead end. They were checking in the area. Unfortunately for them, something just dropped and attacked them. It ferociously and violent beaten, clawed and torn them to pieces especially biting and chewing their fleshes. After defeating its enemies, it took and decapitated the head off the body. Maul stood before them.

Maul chuckled evilly, "I love hunting these bugs. Make me so much better." He held his head up as he was drinking the decapitated Royal Guard's blood into his mouth. After finishing drinking, he licked his mouth, "That should be enough to attract the little couples' attention. And the fun is about to begin."

Maul scoffed, "If the guards aren't not enough, I'll just go ponies' house to get some attention."

Demon Changeling walked out of the alley as he turned and entered a small house. The eerily screams and shouts of fear and pain were heard especially the sounds of slicing and slashing. He even laughed evilly and insanely during his slaughtering.

"Come on! Don't make me to kill another flock of sheep, bitches!" Maul taunted amusingly before chuckled evilly, "Get it?! Kill another flock of sheep, but not ponies!" He again laughed insanely, "Ah! What the hell?! I'll just do it for fun until I come to the Crystal Palace! Hahahahahhahah!"

* * *

After regrouping the Crystal Royal Guards; the dragons and their Changeling Friend have returned to Crystal Empire. The dragons explained the situation to them, whom having hard time to absorb it and believe in. Thorax, in disguised as Royal Guard, watched and listened to the conversation.

"Defeating a changeling would be brave, but do you know what would be glorious?" Spike asked amusingly. Ember rolled her eyes in amusement while Crystal Royal Guards shrugged. He smiled,  
"Not having to fight the changeling at all! Because I made friends with him."

Instead of cheering or commenting, the Crystal Royal Guards laughed happily and amusingly at it. Both Ember and Spike were annoyed by it while Thorax was upset.

"Hey! He's serious. He wants to be friends!" Ember exclaimed in anger, "Stop laughing!"

Spike nodded firmly, "I'm not joking! The changeling is nice!"

However, the Crystal Royal Guards ignored them while continued laughing.

"What are you laughing about?!" The firm and angry voiced demanded. Both Royal Guards yelped in concern as they stopped. They and Dragons turned to the front and found Shining Armor, Shadow Dragon and Flash Sentry entered the scene. The Lieutenant snorted in anger, "Prince's on deck! Atten hut!"

The Royal Guards quickly saluted firmly yet fearfully. Their three superiors entered and approached both Spike and Ember.

"Spike, what do you mean Changeling is nice?" Shadow Dragon demanded. Spike looked worry and concern while uncertain to answer. He sighed, "Twilight told me of what they have done to her and others before. And I don't think they're willing to befriend with us for friendship."

Flash Sentry shook his head, "No, they don't, senpai. They just want our loves to feed by any means necessary - lies and tricks."

"Yeah. Just like what the Changeling Queen Chrysalis did to us, she kidnapped Cadance and cast a spell on me especially making me betrayed and hurt Twiley. I'd never forgive myself for that." Shining Armor said dryly while narrowing his eyes in anger, "There's no such thing as a nice changeling."

Ember was about to argue, Spike stopped her while shook his head of not to say again. Thorax, feared and shamed of his kind's behavior, looked away from the ponies. Spike turned and faced to three stallions.

"You're right, guys." Spike said shamefully while looking down, "Sorry. That was a... bad joke."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "We're not angry, Spike. We just want you to be safe!"

"Dad! Guys!" Lance Justicestrike shouted and barged into the room. Everyone turned to him. He continued, "We've found the murderer! And he's the Changeling!" Everyone gasped in shock especially Spike, Ember and Thorax. He continued, "Not only that, it's killing ponies and guard especially drinking their blood. He's coming here!"

"W-What?!" Everyone asked in shock.

"That's impossible," Shadow Dragon protested, "Changelings don't drink blood!"

"Yeah. But let's find out," Shining Armor said firmly.

Everyone were heading off to deal with the Changeling now while leaving two dragons and Thorax behind for discussion.

Spike hissed softly, "Oh no. This isn't good."

"This just complicates everything," Ember agreed with Spike.

Thorax hissed in concern, "It can't be the Changeling. They only feed on love, not slaughtering the ponies. This isn't their nature."

Two dragons and a Changeling headed off and followed their allies to find out of what's going on.

* * *

Exiting the Crystal Empire Palace, Shining Armor and his group regrouped and reunited with Princess Cadance and hers. They were all facing at the Demon Changeling, who was swiftly and violently killing the Royal Guards at ease by decapitation, injuring and slashing by his Twin Killing Swords and bare hooves. He even ate the flesh and drank the blood of the dead.

Everyone find it disturbing and scary especially Nyx, who felt very sick and disgusted of the scene. Princess Cadance, Sunburst, Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer moved back to protect Nyx and Flurry Heart. Ember kept Spike close to her while helping others as well. The rest of their friends armed with their weapons in ready to fight.

"What kind of Changeling is that," Spike said in relief.

Ember nodded, "Yeah. I'd never seen this Changeling being so violent and wild."

"Oh no..." Thorax, still in disguise, quivered in fear, "Not him. Anyone but him!"

Seeing how he dealt with the soldiers, none of Crystal Royal Guards dared to charge and attack him but only prepared to strike if he makes the move. As the Demon Changeling laughing while approaching his opponent, he smirked and bowed before them.

"About time you come out and show your face," Demon Changeling said amusingly, "I was bored of eating meats and drinking wine alone..."

Shining Armor hissed, "What kind of Changeling are you?!"

"I think I know," Shadow Dragon hissed in concern, "He's a Demon Changeling. And only one, who caused some troubles, am I right, Maul?

Everyone gasped in shock and concern of what they just heard. Maul laughed and chuckled evilly and amusingly. They all still armed and readied to attack.

"You've guessed correctly, punk," Maul said amusingly and darkly, "Nice to see you here again, old friend."

Everyone was surprised and confused, Shadow Dragon groaned, "We're not friends. And I don't know you!"

Maul smirked evilly, "You will. You will..."

"I don't like the looks of this," Lance Justicestrike said in concern.

Flash Sentry hissed, "He's making his move. Soldiers, get ready!"

Crystal Royal Guards armed with their spears and swords in ready to attack. Shining Armor and his elite soldiers stayed close while protecting their family and friends from harm. Shadow Dragon summoned his Darkness Blade at once.

Maul screeched wildly as he charged right at Shadow Dragon, who made his move in blocking and deflecting the attack off. Both of them swung and struck their blades against each other while dodging the attacks for few rounds. They both have a long clash while glaring at each other. They quickly departed from the clash before charged in and engaged ferociously and determinedly for few rounds. And at the same time, Shadow Dragon and Maul received some scars and injuries from the blades they inflicted on during their duel.

The Crystal Ponies, including his loved ones and allies, cheered firmly and wildly for Shadow Dragon to win against Maul. Both ponies continued battling against each other for another few rounds. Thorax was feeling uneasy and worry about the fight especially Maul.

During the battle, Maul smirked and snickered amusingly as his eyes glowed darkly. Shadow Dragon noticed as he quickly backed off but instead, the Demon Changeling used his Twin Killing Swords in piercing on his opponent's shoulders, pushing him back. With his firmness and strength, the Dragon Warrior stood his hooves down hard in halting while kicking his enemy off.

Giving a loud battle cry, Shadow Dragon charged while swinging his Darkness Blade at Maul, who dodged them swiftly and quickly in high speed. And at the same time, the Demon Changeling violently struck his Twin Killing Swords back at him, who narrowly and barely escaped his opponent's blade during ten rounds. They both then have a clash while glaring at each other.

Shadow Dragon groaned, "You're stronger than I thought."

"That's because I know somepony's hatred of you, and it's making me even more strong. And that pony is none other than..." Maul complimented while turning and looking at a certain pony, "him!"

Everyone gasped in shock as they all turned and looked at Shining Armor. His hatred was responsible of powering Maul?!

"Me?! That's not true! I only dislike him..." Shining Armor exclaimed in disagreement, "a little."

"Is that so?" Maul asked amusingly. He chuckled darkly, "From what I've heard, you heartlessly disowned your own sister when the Changeling Queen took your wife's place."

Shining Armor groaned, "Why you?!"

Maul laughed evilly, "You heard me, princey! You're the disloyal yet foolish jerk brother for letting your little sister die in hell! You might as well married Chrysalis, your real bride!"

Angered by Maul's taunt, Shining Armor screamed in anger. His family and allies realized of what's going. And just before they could warn him, he charged out to attack the Demon Changeling.

But instead, Maul swiftly rolled over in passing by Shadow Dragon. He then swiped a kick on the hooves of white unicorn, falling right at Dragon Warrior to the ground. Both stallions groaned in defeat and painful. Everyone gasped in shock and concern.

"Till we meet again, suckers!" Maul laughed amusingly and evilly, "Your beauty will be mine!"

And as Crystal Royal Guards charged in at once; Maul, using his speed and swordsmanship skills, charged and slaughtered a few of them while escaping the battlefield. Only his evil laughter echoed across the Crystal Empire.

Shadow Dragon groaned as he pushed Shining Armor, "Nice going, Shiny. You've let him escaped."

Shining Armor snarled, "Shut up..."

Twilight Sparkle and her friends approached and helped the stallions up from the ground. They all asked if Shining Armor and Shadow Dragon were okay, which they replied that they are, although they glared at each other for ruining their chance to stop Maul.

Twilight Sparkle groaned, "If you two have work together well, then you all wouldn't have let that monster off! Honestly, you two need to get over it!"

"Aw, come on! At least, daddy and Uncle Shiny drove that Changeling off," Nyx said calmly.

Starlight Glimmer nodded, "Yeah. That's good news for once."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Maybe. But he'll be back."

Lance Justicestrike scoffed, "The next time he comes back, we'll be ready for him. And this time, we're not gonna get beaten easily."

Flash Sentry chuckled, "That's a spirit, kid. We won't let that monster get what he wants."

"While you guys enjoyed boasting around about beating the monster," Sunset said dryly while pulling Flash Sentry's left ear hard. She pointed at the injured Crystal Royal Guards. She continued, "They need the doctor. And I doubt they can fight him with this kind of state."

Sunburst nodded in concern, "Yes. Unlike the Changeling, Demon Changeling feed and absorbed ponies' negativity feelings to boost their powers and strength. They're dangerous and violent creatures to deal with. This is the first time to counter them."

Princess Cadance nodded in understanding, "I agree. If we ever want to stop him, we must make some preparation now especially ensuring Crystal Empire is not in negativity states for him to feed. We also need to be alert of another Changeling. We haven't found it yet."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they all headed off and make some preparation. Shining Armor, Shadow Dragon, Flash Sentry and Lance Justicestrike headed to war council chamber for counseling and planning strategy. Twilight Sparkle and her group helped doctors in healing some injured soldiers while looking after the babies.

Only Spike, Ember and Thorax remained behind as three of them feel uneasy and concern of the latest situation. They all headed to Crystal Empire Palace's room for discussion.

* * *

Spike, Ember and Thorax were discussing of what they can do now. The friendly Changeling became more nervous and uneasy with it.

"What am I gonna do now?" Thorax asked in concern. He hissed, "After what Maul did, there's no way the ponies will open up to me."

Spike patted Thorax's back, "I'm sorry, Thorax. I really am. But I'm not giving up on this."

"Yeah. Don't worry. We'll get through it." Ember said confidently, "Just because Maul did worse, doesn't mean you have to be like him. We just need to show the ponies that you're not like him or your kind. But how?"

Thorax sighed, "Thanks, guys. But I doubt any of our ideas will work. How can you expect ponies who looks like this..." He transformed into a pale blue Crystal Pony with afro mane of darkish-blue and streak of lighter blue mane and tail while his cutie mark is a vase, "... to trust something that looks like this?"

"Good point..." Ember admitted, "It's tougher than I thought of coming up the idea."

Spike hummed thoughtfully while looking at Thorax's pony form, "I think I might know!"

Spike approached and told Ember and Thorax about his plans. Though skeptical of it, they both smiled and nodded that it might work. With their plan in motion, they left the room as they were about to head off.

"Spike!" Twilight Sparkle called, scaring Spike and his friends off. They turned to her, who was accompanied by Nyx. She continued, "My students and I could use your help. We're working on a protection spell for Flurry Heart, and nopony takes notes like you."

"Uh, actually, Twilight, I, uh, wanted to introduce you to my friend," Spike said uneasily and nervously while looking around of coming up the name for Thorax, "uh... Uh, Crystal, uh... Hoof! Crystal Hoof!" He chuckled uneasily, "My good friend, Crystal Hoof."

"Seriously?!" Ember and Nyx asked in shock and surprise.

Thorax or Crystal Hoof yelped ashe greeted, "Nice to meet you."

"Oh. Well, it's, uh," Twilight Sparkle asked curiously yet uneasily, "nice to meet you, too. How do you know Spike?"

"Oh, uh, Spike and I go way back." Crystal Hoof answered uneasily.

Spike added frantically, "To the Equestria Games! That's when we met. We've been pen pals ever since."

"Pen pals?" Nyx asked in surprise, "I didn't know you do one."

"Well, I..." Spike said uneasily, "I pretty much only write to him when you, Starlight and Sunset are... studying."

Crystal Hoof nodded, "I like to brag to all my friends about my letters from Spike the Brave and Glorious." He smiled, "Since he's here, I promised to take him and his girlfriend around the city."

Spike and Ember yelped while blushed in red, "She's/I'm not his/my girlfriend!"

Three of them laughed uneasily and nervously. Ember became very uneasy about the idea. While Twilight Sparkle smiled and laughed at the joke, Nyx looked suspicious on them.

"Well, I'm sure we can manage, if you want to spend time with your friend. Let's go, Nyx," Twilight Sparkle said calmly as she took Nyx away. Both of them walked away. She noticed her daughter's looks, "Is something wrong?"

"I don't trust Crystal Hoof. There's something going on them," Nyx said suspiciously and dryly, "I feel it."

"Come now, Nyx. Spike wants to spend some time with his new and especially his big time crush on Ember. Let's leave them to their privacy. Unless you're jealous, sweetheart."

"I am so not! I'm just worry about Spike. He's not himself."

Twilight Sparkle giggled, "That sounds familiar. You used to sound like me when I get worry about your uncle during his wedding."

"So am not!" Nyx protested while her face burnt in red.

Ember sighed, "That was close. You really need to come up with better names. You might rouse some suspicious around us."

Spike smirked, "They did fall for it, right?"

"They sure did," Thorax agreed, making Spike smiled while Ember annoyed. He smiled, "So, what's next, guys?"

Spike smiled, "You're gonna love this one."

* * *

Just as they planned, 'Crystal Hoof' took Spike and Ember out for the tour around Crystal Empire. He was amazed and happy as it was his first time to set on the city without scaring the ponies off about him. They were sightseeing around the city, befriending and chatting with Crystal Ponies and even giving Spike's autographs to them.

As long the dragons are with him, Crystal Ponies get comfortable and friendly towards them at once. Everything went well and smooth. Nothing goes wrong...

* * *

 _"You still haven't found her?!"_ Dark Curse demanded angrily via communication portal Maul has created to contact him. He continued in anger, _"and yet you're still fooling around for your amusement and entertainment?! You're unbelievable fool!"_

Maul hissed in annoyance and anger, "Chillax, boss. Everything will be fine. Trust me."

 _"And how do you intend to achieve this mission, Maul? I have ten plans that could get the things done quickly and easily at once."_

"I've got a plan to kill two birds with one stone. Besides, my sense and communication with them has been off since they left me dead. And not to mention, I am a Demon Changeling. But I know a little Changeling can help me find them while I have my own time to play with them."

 _"What do you mean? Care to explain?"_

"It's quite simple and effective too. Or did I tell you that I also found out that the traitor, Starlight Glimmer, is among them?"

 _"I'm not interested of that mortal anymore. I leave her to Amon to deal with. My main concern is to ensure our master plans complete success, without distraction and failure. Understand?"_

"No problem, boss. I'll get it done."

* * *

The dragons and Thorax returned to Crystal Empire Palace after they all have great time in taking a tour around Crystal Empire.

"This place is everything I've ever dreamed of!" Thorax/Crystal Hoof exclaimed happily. He then whispered to the dragons, "But I can't keep pretending to be a Crystal Pony forever, can I?"

Ember hummed in concern, "Thorax got the point. Too much love could overwhelm the Changeling, and he could easily get exposed to the ponies. Best that we go back to room for a rest now."

Spike smiled proudly, "Relax, guys. Thorax, you're winning them over. Pretty soon, nopony will care that you're a changeling."

"Spike! Dragon Lord Ember!" Princess Cadance called, surprising both dragons and Crystal Hoof.

Three of them turned and approached her and their friends. They bowed before her. Princess Cadance looked firmly at Crystal Hoof.

"Twilight told me you were off with a friend." Princess Cadance said calmly, making the dragons and their friend uneasy and nervous. She continued with a smile, "And any friend of Spike the Brave and Glorious is a friend of mine."

Princess Cadance eventually led Crystal Hoof close to her baby. The dragons stayed close to him. Three of them looked at Flurry Heart, who was cooing happily at them. They all smiled at her.

"Oh, she's so beautiful! There's so much l-love around her...!" Crystal Hoof said uneasily and frantically as his eyes glowed brightly and wildly, "I... I...!"

Unable to control his powers anymore, Crystal Hoof transformed back to Thorax while hissing wildly and frantically. Everyone gasped in shock and concern of what they saw.

"Damn it! It's a Changeling!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in shock.

Flash Sentry whistled, "All units! Defend the royal baby now!"

Shining Armor, Shadow Dragon, Flash Sentry and Lance Justicestrike armed with their swords while surrounding the Changeling, along with their Royal Guards. They all approached and marched slowly towards their targets.

Thorax hissed uncontrollably, "I... I'm so... sorry...! I can't... Can't... stop!"

Twilight Sparkle hissed, "Spike! Ember! Get away from the changeling!"

Spike protested, "Wait, no! You don't understand!"

"This one means no harm!" Ember supported Spike's claim.

Before Spike and Ember could protested further, Twilight Sparkle and her students levitated and pulled the dragons away from Thorax.

"This changeling replaced your friend to get close to the baby!" Sunburst insisted, "What other explanation could there be?!"

"I..." Spike said uneasily.

"Get ready!" Shining Armor and Shadow Dragon exclaimed firmly.

Shining Armor, Shadow Dragon and their army were armed and readied with their weapons while targeting at Thorax.

Ember hissed while turned to Spike, "Spike! Tell them now!"

"I..." Spike said uneasily and concern while looking at Thorax being defenseless and weak. He sighed in defeat while looked away, "...I don't know."

Both Thorax and Ember was in shock of what they just heard and saw. Spike abandoned the Changeling?! How could he?!

And just before anyone could do anything, Ember fired her Dragon Flame in pushing the ponies back. She then flapped her wings while grabbing Thorax at once. Everyone gasped in shock of what they saw. They both flew off at once.

The ponies recovered from the attacks while looked up. They found both the changeling and Dragon Lord disappeared from their sights.

"Dragon Lord Ember betrayed us?! Why?! How could she?!" Twilight Sparkle asked in shock, "It doesn't make any sense?!"

Shadow Dragon hummed in concern, "I don't know. But we will find out soon!"

"Find Dragon Lord Ember and the Changeling!" Shining Armor ordered angrily and firmly, "I want them found and captured alive!"

Flash Sentry nodded, "You heard him! Move out now!"

Royal Guards headed off at once; with Shining Armor, Shadow Dragon and Flash Sentry leading them. They have to find and hunt their targets down. They even left their remaining allies behind.

Princess Cadance hummed in concern, "I hope your friends are okay."

"Hopefully, there's explanation behind Ember's action," Twilight Sparkle said in concern yet calmly, "If it's really her."

Spike sighed in shame, "Yeah... Me, too."

Nyx noticed Spike's behavior and sigh. She hummed calmly while narrowing her eyes as she has some suspicious about the dragon's. She nudged her older brother. She whispered to him in secret about Spike, which he nodded in understanding and agreement.

Unknown to them, Maul has overheard the event behind the entrance of throne chamber. He smirked proudly and amusingly.

"Just how I plan. Just need to find him for re-connection to my kind."

* * *

Spike left the Crystal Palace and found Royal Guards were spreading across Crystal Empire in searching and hunting down the Changeling. Three stallions were leading the operation. Seeing what his action has done, Spike felt ashamed of his action to his two friends. He wish he could have done something right.

Spike sighed while clenching his fists, "I've gotta do it right! And I know where they are."

Spike ran off to find his friends. As he was passing the warehouse, something grabbed him into it. And then, he got beaten up by punches to the ground for few times. This made him cringed, yelped and screamed painfully and agony for few rounds.

After some punches, the attacker stopped at once. Spike moaned and groaned in pain. His face looked badly bruise and pain.

"Okay, I deserve that much," Spike admitted in shame. He groaned and looked up as he found both Ember and Thorax glaring at him. He gulped, "Hey, guys?"

"Hey to yourself, punk!" Ember snarled in anger at Spike. She growled, "You've got lots of nerve of showing your face around especially what you did to him!"

Spike hissed, "I didn't mean it, Ember. I was... I was worry and scared."

"About status - hero of Crystal Empire?! Losing your face to them about the truth?! Which is more important, Spike?! Friends or Fame?! Because last time I check, you chose the latter over the former. I'm disappointed and angered by your betrayal! And I can't believe that I even call you 'my lovely friend'. And you were actually expecting me to believe and pity you?!"

"W-What do you want me to do?"

"Doing what is right. That's what you did before at Gauntlet of Fire. And I can't believed you've forgotten about it."

Spike looked down in shame, "Ember... I didn't mean to... I just..."

"Spike, I'm the not one, who you need to apologize..." Ember said dryly as she helped Spike up. She turned and looked pitifully at sad and upset Thorax, "It's him."

Spike sighed, "I guess you're right, Ember."

Spike approached Thorax, who hissed and snarled at him, making the dragon worry and fear.

"Go away!" Thorax hissed angrily, "Leave me alone!"

Spike hissed in shame, "Thorax, please. Let me apologized and help you. Please?"

"Why do you think I would let you help me?" Thorax demanded, "I'm an 'evil changeling'!"

Spike sighed, "Because you're my friend. I just wish I had been one to you."

Shocked and surprised by Spike's sincere, Thorax turned and looked at him with both shame yet pitiful looks. The Changeling approached and hugged Spike passionately. It surprise yet relief him to hug his friend back. Ember smiled in relief and happy to see it.

"It's okay, I know it's hard. Everyone in the Crystal Empire loves you." Thorax said calmly as he departed from hugging Spike, "I couldn't ask you to give that up for me."

After some thinking, Spike shown his determined looks, "You don't have to ask." Both Ember and Thorax turned and looked at him. He sighed, "What I should've done in the first place."

"Too bad! It would be too late for you to handle it!"

And just before trio could respond, Maul dropped and slammed them down hard. He turned and took a bite on Thorax's neck, making him screamed in pain. The greenish aura from Changeling's horn slowly transferred to Demon Changeling's with crimson aura glowing. Maul put Thorax down hard.

"Thanks for the gift, Thorax." Maul smirked amusingly, "And now, I've got one more thing to do. To get Twilight and the baby!"

This shocked and scared Spike and his friends off. Maul flew off at once. They all struggled while groaned in pain as they slowly stood up recovery.

"W-We've gotta stop him!" Spike said in concern. Ember and Thorax nodded. He groaned, "We can't let him hurt others!"

"Ah-ha! I knew it!"

The trio yelped in surprise and shock as they turned and found Nyx and Lance Justicestrike stood before them.

"I did see you at the Crystalling! I was right all along!" Nyx exclaimed happily.

Lance Justicestrike looked surprise and shock, "So you're a friendly Changeling."

"Yes, he is! But we've gotta go now!" Spike exclaimed in concern, "Twilight and her friends are in trouble now! We need to stop Maul now!"

* * *

 ** _SCREAM!_** Maul has yest again defeated and slaughtered the Crystal Royal Guards while marching towards Shining Armor, Shadow Dragon and Flash Sentry, who remained firm and ready to strike back. Twilight Sparkle and her group readied for the defense while stayed close to the baby, who was taken care by Sunburst.

Maul chuckled amusingly, "You really want to challenge me? You're gonna lose again."

"Even so, you're not gonna get Flurry Heart!" Shining Armor exclaimed in anger.

Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we won't back down easily, asshole!"

"Ooh! Me like it," Maul said amusingly while looking at Twilight Sparkle. He smiled while licking his lips, "I would take a pleasure time with her."

Twilight Sparkle was disgusted and annoyed, "I rather have my time with my boyfriend than you!"

Maul chuckled, "Don't make promises you can't keep!"

"Shut up!" Shadow Dragon and Shining Armor exclaimed in anger.

Both of the stallions charged and engaged with Maul, who dodged and swiftly block and deflect the attacks for few round around of his surroundings. While Demon Changeling distracted by stallions, Flash Sentry joined in by jumping high and thrusting his spear at his target's head. Unfortunately, Maul quickly slammed his Twin Killing Sword in blocking Shadow Dragon's and Shining Armor's while grabbing the spear by his crossing back hooves.

Three stallions were surprised and shocked by Maul's movement. Before they could react, the Demon Changeling swung both spear and Flash Sentry in knocking Shining Armor and Shadow Dragon before throwing the Pegasus to the entrance door. He jumped and flipped over to his standing position. He charged right at the rest of his prays.

Both Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer moved to the front in firing their **_Unicorn Bursts_** at Maul, who deflected the beams aside for ten rounds before the last beams hit on them. He continued charging. Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance used levitation spell in levitating and holding him. Unfortunately, he spitted some sticky slime on their faces, causing the girls to yelping and screaming heavily before he jumped and knocked them both.

Maul then turned to frightened and worried Sunburst, who was holding Flurry Heart. He smirked amusingly while making a sound of 'boo'. The wizard yelped in shock before fell to the ground.

"Wow. This is so easy, thanks to you all giving me negative energy. It's very nutritious and delicious," Maul commented amusingly. He turned and held Twilight Sparkle up by neck. He licked her face, it disgusted her. He chuckled while looking at Shadow Dragon, "I'm gonna enjoy. Watch the birdy, old friend."

And just before Shadow Dragon could react, Maul landed his tongue into Twilight Sparkle's, he began licking and interacting with hers. She groaned as she struggled in pushing and knocking him out Everyone gasped in shock yet disgusted and angered by it. They all shouted angrily, though injured and wounded by him to move.

"So delicious... You're the one," Maul chuckled amusingly as he continued wrapping and licking her tongue, "My perfect mate and queen to laid our Demon Changelings."

Everyone groaned in anger and annoyance by his remark especially Shadow Dragon, Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle. They really don't like it at all.

"Not gonna happen!"

And just before anyone could respond, Nyx and her friends appeared behind Maul's back via teleportation spell. They all charged and pushed him out from licking Twilight Sparkle. They all charged and engaged him fiercely and relentlessly, however, he swiftly blocked before punched and knocked them off one-by-one easily.

Maul sighed, "Seriously? Charging at me? That wasn't smart move."

"Neither your boasting your ego isn't smart too," Shadow Dragon said dryly. Maul looked around as he found himself surrounded by his enemies and the enemy troops. He scoffed, "And you should know that your feeding time is over."

Sensing love and firmness in the ponies, Maul groaned in anger and defeat as he was surrounded. Despite of the fact, he smirked amusingly.

"Well, played. But fun ends here. I've got a work to deal with. Until next time," Maul said calmly before turned and looked at Twilight Sparkle, "I look forward for our mating season."

And just anyone could react, Maul threw some smoke bombs down. It unleash the smoke, making the ponies coughed heavily. As soon as smoke dispersed, Maul disappeared from everyone's sights. They all chatted and commented in relief that they defeated the Demon Changeling.

Shadow Dragon turned and glared at Thorax, "We've got one more to deal with."

Shining Armor nodded, "Yeah. I agree. Let's finish this."

The ponies turned and faced at the frightened and worried Thorax. And just before they could do anything; Spike, Ember, Nyx and Lance Justicestrike came to his aid while blocking them from approaching and hurting the Changeling. The ponies were surprised by their action.

"You want him? You have to go through me!" Spike said firmly.

"All of us!" Ember corrected Spike, "We won't let you hurt our friend!"

Though not exactly best friends, Lance Justicestrike and Nyx supported it as they nodded in agreement. Everyone gasped in shock and surprise of what they just heard. The dragons and the children stood up for a Changeling?!

Spike marched towards the ponies as he began to sing about him being worthy to be hero. They all were doubted and unconvinced by Changeling being a friend.

Spike: _Would you say I'm a hero  
Glorious and brave  
If I told you something you wouldn't believe?_

Spike recalled of his early action for not defending Thorax especially forcing Ember to fend the ponies off to save him while escaping them.

Spike: _That sometimes I'm scared  
And I can make mistakes  
And I'm not so heroic, it seems_

Spike pleaded ponies to accept Changeling be friends but none accepted the fact.

Spike: _But if day can turn to night  
And the darkness turn to light  
Then why can't we imagine a changeling can change?_

Ember, Lance Justicestrike and Nyx came and comforted Thorax after what he has been through from his former hive and here at Crystal Empire. Spike sang about his strength and weakness especially as he comforted Thorax.

Spike: _No two ponies are exactly the same  
No two snowflakes ever match their design  
And I thought I was strong  
But I was nothing but wrong  
When I forgot to be friendly and kind_

Spike continued pleading and begging to change and accept Thorax, but still the same results. However, both Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle began to have second thoughts about the Changeling especially Mystic Pony knew about not being accepted in society.

Spike: _But if day can turn to night  
And the darkness turn to light  
Then why can't we imagine a changeling can change?_

Spike again questioned his ability as a hero and the ponies' willingly to try. Both Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle couldn't help but to feel ashamed of their action.

Spike: _Would you say I'm a hero  
Glorious and brave  
If I told you something you wouldn't believe?_

Spike turned and approached to Thorax as he held his new friend's hoof tightly and firmly. Ember, Lance Justicestrike and Nyx stood by his side as well.

Spike: _This changeling, it seems  
Knows the real me  
And would stay by my side 'til the end_

Spike firmly stated that Thorax can be friends and change for the better. While the ponies refused, Starlight Glimmer alone finally agreed with Spike about changing. Both Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle accepted the fact.

Spike: _So if day can turn to night  
And the darkness turn to light  
Then why can't we imagine  
Just why can't we imagine  
Then why can't we imagine a changeling can change?_

Spike looked at the ponies. The results is the same as ponies still ignorant and have hard time to believe in the fact. Nevertheless, Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon approached Spike. He and his friends were in concern and uneasy of what comes next.

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Spike, I'm so proud of you."

"You are?" Spike asked in shock and surprise.

"She's right, Spike," Shadow Dragon said firmly. Twilight Sparkle hugged Spike passionately. He continued, "You're a celebrity here in the Crystal Empire, and you just risked all of it for a friend! I can't imagine anything more brave than that. My father always said that 'true strength lies within the heart'."

Twilight Sparkle turned and faced her friends, "As the Princess of Friendship, I try to set an example for all of Equestria. But today, it was Spike who taught me that a new friend can come from anywhere. I guess everypony still has things to learn about friendship. Even me! And if Spike says Thorax is his friend, then he's my friend too."

Ember, Lance Justicestrike and Nyx smiled in relief and happy that Twilight Sparkle is willing to accept Thorax as her friend. The Changeling cried joyfully of finally being accepted in society. He shook both Twilight Sparkle's and Shadow Dragon's hooves gently while thanking them for it.

"On behalf of the Crystal Empire," Princess Cadance declared, "I would like to extend my hoof in friendship, and I'm sure all of my subjects are eager to do the same."

Instead of protesting, Crystal Royal Guards cheered wildly and happily that they're willing to accept him, not by their leader's order but willingness. Princess Cadance levitated her baby to Thorax, who was surprised by it and worry that he may scared her off. However, Flurry Heart cooed happily, making him blush and smile at her.

Shining Armor approached Thorax while showing smile, "Welcome to the Crystal Empire, Thorax. I'm sorry we didn't take the time to get to know you. Maybe we can change that now."

"Wish you could do the same thing with me," Shadow Dragon remarked dryly, "All you did is being a jerk to me. After all, you can be a liar and pain to my ass."

Shining Armor groaned angrily while giving death glare at Shadow Dragon, "Watch it!"

Thorax laughed happily but smiled, "That'd be so amazing! I want to know all about friendship, and maybe one day I can take that knowledge back to the Changeling Kingdom! If my kind learned how to create love for one another, maybe they wouldn't have to take it from others! I'll start with Kevin. He did says he loved making friends."

"To Spike the Brave and Glorious! And his girlfriend!" Flash Sentry and Sunburst cheered.

Spike and Ember blushed in shock about the cheers. And just before they could protest, Crystal Royal Guards cheered as they held the dragons and the Changeling up. Instead of arguing, three of them smiled and enjoyed their moments.

"You know what? Twilight's right from the start," Sunset Shimmer commented.

Twilight Sparkle looked surprise, Starlight Glimmer smiled, "Friendship lessons can happen anywhere."

"Yeah. I guess you're right," Twilight Sparkle smiled.

Noticing his father's uneasy face, Lance Justicestrike approached and asked, "What's up, dad?"

"Is something else bother you?" Nyx asked in concern.

Shadow Dragon sighed in defeat, "Is something what Maul has said? What could he mean 'got a work to deal with'?" He hummed uneasily, "So, targeting the baby and Twilight weren't his objective."

"You could be right." Lance Justicestrike nodded in understanding, "What else could he be after?"

Flash Sentry joined in, "Yeah. I've got a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

At the frozen wasteland, Maul arrived at the middle of nowhere while his horn glowed in red like he was communicating and signaling someone. He looked up and found a couple of ponies approaching him. Instead of fearing him, they all smirked amusingly and proudly. They all transformed into the swarm of Changelings especially Queen Chrysalis was among them.

"Hello, son," Queen Chrysalis greeted.

Maul smirked, "Hi, mom. Shall we begin our negotiation?"

Queen Chrysalis laughed amusingly, "Let us now, Maul..."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Ali Milner: Dragon Lord Ember  
Kyle Rideout: Thorax  
Troy Baker: Maul/Swipestrike  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
 **  
Minor Casts:**  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer, Crystal Pony 2  
Kelly Sheridan: Starlight Glimmer  
Andrew Francis: Shining Armor, Guard 1  
Britt McKillip: Princess Cadance, Crystal Pony 1  
Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry  
Ian Hanlin: Sunburst, Guard 2, Crystal Pony 3  
Lathan Gaines: Dark Curse

 **Cameo:**  
Kathleen Barr: Queen Chrysalis

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. Drake Trio were supposed to be part of this story especially Boomer teased both Spike and Ember being lovers but found it very difficult and unnecessary to put. They're distracting from the point and theme of story especially putting a foreshadowed event.

2\. Regarding **_Season 7 Episode 15 - The Triple Threats_** , I'm not gonna ignore it. I'm just gonna change a bit differently, depending on it actually goes.


	19. Ep 17: Duel Monsters

**Episode 17: Duel Monsters**

At her cottage, Fluttershy was packing some snow gears and medical kit into her bags for an important trip.

"Tea?" Discord asked, startled and surprised Fluttershy. He then looked around of his surroundings as he asked amusingly, "Trendy coats? Bedrolls? Saddlebags? Oh! A surprise vacation just for the two of us? How thoughtful." He then summoned the background of beach while lying down on the bench chair while wearing shades, "I hear Puerto Caballo is lovely this time of year. Sand like powdered sugar."

"Um, Princess Celestia's taking us on an overnight goodwill tour and negotiation with Yakyakistan." Fluttershy explained, "I just found out."

The beach background disappeared, Discord gasped in shock, "So what you're saying is no tea?" He groaned a bit before cleared his throat as he folded the tray of tea into small square while putting it beneath his fur, "Ugh. Well. That's fine. I wasn't thirsty anyway."

Feeling sorry for her friend, Fluttershy thought of the idea for Discord, "If you're looking for something to do, you could spend the evening with Lance, Spike and Big Mac."

Surprised by Fluttershy's suggestion, Discord laughed amusingly. As his laughter slowly died down, he spotted Fluttershy's innocent looks and smile. He was annoyed and surprised as he realized that she wasn't joking at all.

"They're very nice. They're bringing Boomer, Red and Steel to join the party," Fluttershy said calmly before giggled a bit, "They have a 'top secret' thing they do whenever we leave Ponyville. Although everypony knows about it, so it's not a very good secret. I think you'd have fun with them."

"Fun? With sidekicks?" Discord asked in disbelief. He scoffed in annoyance, "Let me explain it to you as simply as I can. Me? Amazing! Them? Well, I've already forgotten who we're talking about. You see?"

Fluttershy shook her head amusingly, "All I'm saying is it's an opportunity to expand your circle of friends." She then smirked slyly and amusingly, "Unless you're afraid they won't like you?"

Discord groaned, "Oh, please. Don't stoop to tedious reverse psychology. You're better than that."

"It never hurts to make new friends." Fluttershy insisted.

Discord scoffed, "Consider it considered."

After packing her stuffs up and worn her snow gears, Fluttershy headed off to the train station, meeting up with her friends and boyfriend. She was accompanied by Discord.

"I suppose this is goodbye then. Have an absolutely fabulous voyage." Discord said while faking sad looks. He then secretly snapped his fingers from his back, causing a giant volcano appeared with tracks around it. Fluttershy wasn't fooled as she turned and gave glare at him. He 'gasped', " Well, it's not my fault the new train route leads into an active volcano. Guess you'll have to stay."

"Discord..." Fluttershy said dryly.

Discord groaned as he snapped his fingers, "Oh, you're no fun."

As the volcano disappeared, the tracks returned to its position and normal. And luckily, Twilight Sparkle and her friends including Dragon Strike Force have arrived in time. They all worn their winter gears for Yakyakistan. Lance Justicestrike, Big McIntosh and Spike were there as well.

Mane Six commented as they can't wait tot go and enjoy it while Dragon Strike Force were uneasy and reluctant about it since Ma Ponies and Yaks were enemies from last thousand years ago.

"You'd still think it's good idea for us to go to Yakyakistan?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern, "The last time me and my team were there, we weren't exactly friends especially Ma and Yaks have a terrible bloody Yaks' Invasion on Ma."

Twilight Sparkle giggled, "That was the past, this is now. I'm pretty sure that Prince Rutherford and the Yaks will be more friendly since their visits here. They won't do something stupid again. I can guarantee it."

Shadow Dragon hummed uneasily, "I certainly hope so."

 ** _WHISTLED!_** The Ponyville Express Train has arrived at the station. Lance Justicestrike and Spike approached and pushed both Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon into the train while Big McIntosh did the same thing with Applejack.

"You worry too much, dad!" Lance Justicestrike said calmly, "So, why don't you just relax and have fun at Yakyakistan?"

Big McIntosh smiled and nodded, "Eeyup."

Twilight Sparkle, Shadow Dragon and Applejack stopped as they turned and looked at three boys. They all knew what Lance Justicestrike, Spike and Big McIntosh were up to.

Applejack smiled, "Heh. Somepony's in an awful quick hurry to get us out of here. Don't y'all have too much fun without us."

"I bet you boys have big plans." Twilight Sparkle smirked amusingly, "Right, Spike?"

Shadow Dragon nodded firmly, "Don't get greedy and cocky, especially you, son."

Lance Justicetsirke groaned, "Hey. I am not cocky."

Spike nodded, "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." He scoffed a bit, "Although if I did, I certainly wouldn't be allowed to discuss it with you girls."

While three boys continued denying about their 'big plans', Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force did not bother them as they know what they were up to. They said and waved goodbye to their friends, who did the same to them. Ponyville Express Train took off and heading to the Yakyakistan now.

Lance Justicestrike, Spike and Big McIntosh were about to leave but they took a glance as Discord, who also looked at them. He pretended to look away. They formed in circle as they all have some private discussion about Discord. After a long discussion, they all nodded firmly and proudly while smiling. They turned and approached Discord.

Seeing three boys were approaching, Discord yelped in shock as he quickly summoned the article while pretending that he didn't notice them and busy with reading it. Unfortunately, he became very uneasy and nervous as they were getting close to him.

Discord yelped and exclaimed frantically, "Oh, salutations, my friend! Wish I could stay and chat, but I don't want to."

Discord was about to escape, Spike interrupted, "Wait! Um, we were wondering... What are you up to tonight?"

Lance Justicestrike nodded, "So,do you wanna hang out? Is that, like, something you do?"

"And since you don't want," Spike said amusingly while looking at his friends, "I guess guys' night will just be three of us."

Discord gasped as he asked, "A guys' night? You mean a rowdy evening of reckless revelry? Zoot suits, fedoras, swing dancing?"

"Well. Sort of," Lance Justicestrike said nervously, "You should totally come. With Roy, Steel and Boomer coming to our place, the seven of us are gonna have an awesome night..."

"That does sound fun, actually..." Discord commented in amazement. He hummed while thought carefully, "Well, I suppose I could squeeze you in if I move a few very important ponies around." He muttered as he looked through his schedule calendar carefully while muttering. He gasped happily before looking at his friends, "Tonight will be the best night of your lives, and not just because you get to bask in my greatness."

"Cool! See you tonight." Lance Justicestrike said calmly, "Twilight's castle. The fun starts promptly at sundown."

Spike chuckled, "And bring your best deck of cards."

"Okay..." Discord said in confusion. He chuckled a bit, "Technically, the fun starts when I arrive, but I'll make sure it's around sunset. Adieu, fellas."

Discord smiled as he made himself to swirl around and disappeared from everyone's sights. Lance Justicestrike, Spike and Big McIntosh smiled in relief that they have new members to add in now. They all headed back to Castle of Friendship now.

* * *

Hours have passed, the sun began setting down. Lance Justicestrike, Spike and even Big McIntosh saw it. Three of them were smiling happily at the scene. They can't wait to start it.

"And... we have sundown. Repeat, we have sundown." Spike reported.

Lance Justicestrike smiled proudly, "I declare tonight's guys' night ceremonies officially open! And good thing that we sent Metalgear and his gang for vacation until next week. He would embarrass of telling everyone about our night."

Big McIntosh nodded, "Eeyup!"

Lance Justicestrike, Spike and Big McIntosh cheered happily, "It's guys' night. Yup. Awesome night! Oh, yeah. Yup. Havin' fun now. Yup. Nothing's gonna ruin our day! Oh, yeah!"

"Come on! Let's meet up with others now!" Lance Justicestrike exclaimed happily.

Spike and Big McIntosh cheered wildly and happily, "YEAH!"

 _ **FANFARE!** _ The boys yelped in surprise by the trumpets blowing and even angry shouts. They all headed downstairs and checked out of what's really going on. They then found two Discord Clones dressed in their gentleman's 18th Century clothes blowing the trumpets. Then, the miniature one entered the scene as he read the scroll out.

"Announcing the much anticipated arrival of the spirit of chaos and disharmony, the purveyor of pandemonium, lord of lawlessness, earl of turmoil, bringer of bedlam... Discord!"

A backdrop of Discord in basketball suit posing of slamming dunk style appeared on the entrance, with electronic music playing. As the spotlight lighted on it, Discord popped out of the backdrop. He then performed basketball moves before throwing it right at Lance Justicestrike, Spike and Big McIntosh. The ball exploded into a confetti flew on them.

Boomer, Red Arsenal and Steel Blaze have arrived and entered the scene. They were annoyed and not impressed by Discord's performance.

"Show off..." Boomer remarked dryly.

Steel Blaze nodded, "Yeah. Tell me about it."

Discord appeared before the boys while smiling, "So, shall we hop to it? I made a list of the rowdiest establishments in Ponyville. It's rather short." Heard of what he has said, the boys laughed at him while he was confused and surprised, "What?"

"Dude, didn't Lance tell you?" Steel Blaze asked amusingly before showing his deck of cards, "Bring the cards with you."

Boomer chuckled amusingly, "Yeah. We're staying here for playing best and awesome game ever!"

"But I don't get it," Discord said in confusion, "Why do you need the cards when we're playing the poker?"

Lance Justicestrike shook his head, "No. Not that kind of game. Wait here. Spike and I will set our games up now."

Spike nodded, "Believe me. You're gonna love it!"

Lance Justicestrike and Spike headed off as they were setting the games off. The rest remained outside while waiting and even looking at each other.

"Whatever it is, it can only get better by adding me to the mix." Discord remarked amusingly.

Red Arsenal scoffed, "Doubt of it. With you here means giving us a lot of problems."

"What's that suppose to be mean?!" Discord demanded. Red Arsenal make scoffed while making a smirk looks, which irritated him. He groaned, "But seriously, why do we need to bring so many deck of cards? Isn't one set enough?"

"Somepony didn't check out on latest modern games..." Steel Blaze remarked amusingly with a laugh.

Boomer nodded, "Yeah. He certainly is gonna be bogus when he realized that he didn't bring his for it. We so totally beat him to pulp!"

Big McIntosh smiled, "Eeyup."

Four boys laughed amusingly; Discord groaned at their tone like he wanted to strangle them. Whatever the game they were talking, he was confident that he's prepared for it.

The boys gathered at the Council Chamber. Discord noticed them holding unusual deck of cards. This makes him uncomfortable and uneasy. They then heard Lance Justicestrike and Spike calling them. They all headed to the council chamber, where it was a dark room. Everyone has taken their seats.

Spike turned his flashlight on while smiling amusingly, "In a world where monsters are summoned and battled against the opponents under your command, assisted by magic and traps. Only one must stand while another must fall in the duel. This is..."

As Spike turned his flashlight off, Lance Justicestrike turned the council chamber's lights on. The table was revealed a large battlefield map-like mat with two sets - seven card slots on front while another set is at back. Front slot - monster zone, back slot - magic & trap zone, left side was graveyard and deck zone and right side has field card zone & fusion deck zone.

The boys cheered, **"DUEL MONSTERS!"**

Discord gasped, "D-Duel Monsters?!"

Lance Justicestrike laughed and cried happily, "Oh yeah! The best game ever!" He turned and looked at his friends, "I hope everyone brought their own deck of cards! Cause it's time to duel!"

 **"YEAH!"** The boys whistled and cheered wildly and happily.

Discord groaned before slammed his head against the wall, "Curse myself for attending this infernal evening!"

"So, Discord, did you bring your deck?" Spike asked curiously, "You can't start the duel without your deck of monsters, magic and trap cards."

Big McIntosh nodded, "Eeyup."

Boomer chuckled amusingly, "Oh better. Did you bring your cards for poker game?"

Steel Blaze laughed amusingly, "That's a good one, Boomer Buster! He thinks we'd be gambling like morons from casino!"

"That wasn't funny," Discord remarked dryly.

Red Arsenal scoffed, "Well, newsflash, chimera. We don't gamble for money. But here, we gamble and trade each other for the best, the rare and powerful cards."

"Which I'm gonna get it from you, you jerk!" Steel Blaze exclaimed proudly and firmly. He groaned, "And trust me, I'm gonna get the best card you have! I'll get it! I promise you!"

"Try me," Red Arsenal remarked amusingly, "You're gonna lose this round again, especially that shorty dragon."

Annoyed and angered, Boomer snarled, "You sneaky, son of a-!"

"Come on, guys. This is just a friendly competition and trading cards, okay?" Spike said calmly. He turned and looked at Discord, "Plus, we've got a greenie to join our Duel Monsters Club."

Big McIntosh smiled, "Eeyup."

"Since you're new here, we'll explain of how it goes," Lance Justicestrike said calmly. He turned and looked at the battlefield maps, "We've got different kind of battlefields - green hill, forest, desert, junk wasteland, snow land, medieval castle, ancient ruins, futuristic cities, sea and sky."

"Both players has 8000 Life Points and deck of 40 cards. And the first player loses either the life points or ran out of cards lose the game." Spike added as he shown the calculator and deck of cards. He turned and looked at the monsters zone, "As for these zones; they have monsters, magic or trap zone, graveyard, fusion, field card and of course, your own deck that will help you play in the game. And each of them have purpose."

Boomer took over and explained while showing monsters' positions, "When first player started, summoned a low-levels monsters from one to four stars for defense. And then, another will start his in attack position. And each turns, we draw one monster. To get a higher level monster, you need to get rid of at least three to five for 5 - 12 level monsters, unless any of them got specials or ritual to use. They all have attack and defense points. If the attacks' points are higher, then defender gets killed or vice-versa."

"And of course, we've got monsters' different kind of abilities - normal, special, fusion and ritual," Steel Blaze joined in while showing monster cards, "Plus, we've got different types - fire, water, wind, earth, metal, thunder, wood, ice, fairy, black magic, undead, beast, insects, reptiles, dragons and warriors."

Red Arsenal crossed his hooves, "And not only your monsters you can use; you can use magic, traps and ritual to assist you in battlefield. However, there will be consequence and prices to pay if you want your monsters get stronger or weaken your opponent. Field Card Zone can be active if magic and trap has the purpose on field advantages or disadvantages. Fusion Monsters can be summoned when two or more monsters combined and united as one by Fusion Spells or monsters' specials."

"Eeyup," Big McIntosh nodded before pointed at graveyard zone. He chuckled, "Monsters gone to graveyard. Eeyup."

"So any question, Discord?" Lance Justicestrike asked amusingly.

"Can we do something else than this? Like going to a bar or casino?" Discord pleaded.

The boys looked at each other for the moment. They all smiled and laughed out loud. This annoyed and angered Discord. They all gathered and prepared their deck of cards for the Monsters Duel. Steel Blaze dueled with Red Arsenal. Boomer challenged Spike. Lance Justicestrike have a battle with Big McIntosh. They all began playing their games.

Discord groaned in defeat while pulling eyes' below lid down, "Why do I even agree with this?!"

* * *

Majin Kiyomori's Dark Cathedral at Nightmare Kingdom, Dark Mystic Realm; The dark yet pale yellow demonically Unicorn with twin crimson antlers worn the black monk's robe with demonic armor while holding the giant orange beads was sitting down while praying and chanted calmly and darkly before the giant Demon God Statue.

MechaStahl entered the cathedral as he was approaching the Dark Priest.

"You know one thing I loved this place," MechaStahl said amusingly while sitting down in praying position, "We pray death upon on our enemies and destroy anything in the name of Demon God for our ambition and greed. And best of all, we bring death to be under our command."

Majin Kiyomori hummed as he turned and looked at MechaStahl, "What brings you here, Chairman MechaStahl? You must have something to tell me."

"Not really much. Just come here to pray and hopefully get some inspirational ideas for weapons of mass destruction. I hope you can help me, Father."

"I see. I too have some troubles of finding some 'peace' for me to think and pray for hell."

"Pitiful..." MechaStahl said in disappointment before have some thoughts of the idea, "Perhaps we can spy on the ponies and activities. And maybe that will give us pleasure to torture them."

Majin Kiyomori hummed thoughtfully, "Perhaps, you're right. Let's find out."

Majin Kiyomori chanted darkly as he summoned a small black portal out. He and MechaStahl looked it across Equestria and Mystic Realm. And so far, they found nothing interesting, though they were amused in seeing some group of mares kissing and having fun in their bedrooms. They then come across to Castle of Friendship, where they found something interesting.

Both Majin Kiyomori and MechaStahl saw the boys were playing Duel Monsters while Discord was watching the event in annoyance. They were amazed and amused by it.

"What is this? Duel Monsters?" Majin Kiyomori asked amusingly as he looked closely at the area, "Aah... I haven't play this game for a long time." He turned and looked at MechaStahl, "Tell me, Dr. MechaStahl, would you be interesting in this game?"

MechaStahl laughed, "Why certainly. This looks fun. I can't wait to try my new moves for them to deal with."

"Shall we make a visit?" Majin Kiyomori asked amusingly.

MechaStahl nodded, "Oh yes. We are. This looks so much fun."

* * *

The boys were having great time in playing Duel Monsters. Some cheered wildly and happily over their victory and getting their new trading card while others were upset and depressed over their defeats especially Boomer and Steel Blaze kept losing to both Spike and Red Arsenal. Discord was standing and watching the event as he grew both bored and annoying.

Discord groaned, "Oh, this game is insufferable! Can we do something else now?!"

"No!" The boys exclaimed in anger.

"Honestly! Let me show you a real guys' night!" Discord insisted firmly, "It's better than this stupid Duel Monsters Cards!"

"HEY! Watch it, asshole!" Boomer snarled, "You insulted the game! You insult me, you asshole!"

Red Arsenal nodded, "Yeah. I'm with the dragon. So, piss of now!"

"Watch it! At least your counterpart got some manners," Discord snarled dryly, "But seriously, can we do the real guys' night."

"Discord, forget it. We're not changing our plans for your boredom!" Lance Justicestrike said firmly, "And trust me, this is too important! We're not giving our tradition!"

Big McIntosh nodded, "Eeyup!"

"Think about it! Jazz, dancing, the best table magic can buy!" Discord pleaded while summoning and showing off the background of his hobbies, "This is what guys' night is all about. Am I right, fellas?"

"Nope. Those are boring stuffs!" Steel Blaze exclaimed in annoyance, "So, stop messing around with us!"

Spike nodded, "Yeah! I almost wanna beat Boomer to the pulp! I mean seriously, relying on strong monsters against my magic cards."

"I'm gonna beat you, kid!" Boomer snarled, "And there is no way I'm gonna let you take my bugs!"

Big McIntosh chuckled, "Eeyup!"

"Besides, if you're so bored, why don't you come and join us," Lance Justicestrike said calmly with a scoff, "Unless you're too chicken to do it. So, just sit and watch."

The boys then laughed amusingly and happily, making Discord angered and annoyed by their insults. He then cracked his fists tightly as it's time to teach them a lesson of making fun of him.

"Sit and watch?" Discord asked dryly and angrily. He took a deep breathe, "Fine. We'll play your game." He spoke in reverberating darkly, "Are you ready to enter the world of Duel Monsters?"

Boomer yelped in concern while looking at Discord, "Eh, guys? Is it me or is he getting scary?"

Big McIntosh gulped while nodded, "Eeyup."

Lance Justicestrike hissed, "Discord, don't you dare-!"

Unfortunately, Discord snapped his fingers in shooting the magic on the boys. They all disappeared from sights. Where they have been teleported to?!

* * *

The boys appeared at the unknown realm that is filled and mixed with many and various battlefield of green hill, forest, desert, junk wasteland, snow land, medieval castle, ancient ruins, futuristic cities, sea and sky. It also filled with monsters and demons. And surprisingly, they all have a metallic duel disk.

"What the hell?" Boomer asked in shock.

Red Arsenal checked and analyzed the area, "Judging by the looks of the areas. I'd say we're not in Equestria anymore. We're at different dimension."

"You could say that again," Steel Blaze said in surprise. He stopped and spotted a giant metallic warrior with magnet-like helmet, metallic wings, sword and shield. He shrieked in surprise, "Oh my god! That's Super Magnet Warrior! That's my favorite monster!"

"Hey, isn't this place familiar?" Spike asked curiously.

Big McIntosh hummed calmly, "Eeyup..."

"Battlefield... Monsters..." Lance Justicestrike said in shock and realization, "I don't believe it! We're at-!"

 ** _"Welcome to the Realm of Duel Monsters! Whatever monsters you summoned especially magic and traps, they all come true!"_**

"Wait! Is he serious?" Boomer asked in shock and surprise.

Big McIntosh was stunned and nodded, "Eeyup!"

Steel Blaze chuckled while looking around of his surroundings, "Dude. I've always wanted to be part of the game! And I did!"

"No shit." Red Arsenal said in shock while summoning a giant metallic white dragon with blue eyes. It roared at him. He chuckled a bit, "I've always want to see my Blue-Eyes Metal Dragon in person! It's awesome!"

Lance Justicestrike chuckled as he summoned traps and magic spells, "This is so awesome! This is gonna be the best guy's night ever!"

The boys cheered wildly and happily as they playfully summoned monsters, magic and traps. Discord watched the event amusingly and happily.

"Discord, where are you?" Spike cheered wildly and happily as he summoned a muscular monstrous skeleton with wings, "This is great! You made the game real!"

"Glad you like it. Glad you like it..." Discord's voice said sinisterly.

Boomer hissed, "Is it me or should we be worried he's using his scary voice?"

Spike gulped, "Yeah. I'd think the same thing."

"What is that lizard up to?" Red Arsenal snarled dryly.

"Don't know. I don't really like it either, " Lance Justicestrike said firmly.

Discord chuckled evilly, "What's the matter? Aren't games fun?"

BOOM! The boys yelped in concern as they slowly turned to their back and found a giant Discord standing before them. He then laughed evilly and darkly as he shown the bars of stars which is Level 12 while the attack and defense points are infinity. They were all in shock and scared.

"What the hell?!" The boys asked in shock.

Discord smirked, "I believe it's time to duel! And I just started!"

And as the boys were setting their decks of cards up; they quickly summoned their monsters, spells and traps to defeat him. They were about to attack but instead they got pummeled to the ground hard, by Discord. They all groaned and moaned in pain as their 8000 Life Points went down to 0. They all have lost the duel whilt Discord laughed for his victory.

"I win the duel! I'm the Duel Monster Champion!" Discord cheered wildly and happily, "I'm the best!"

The boys moaned in pain as they slowly getting up. They turned and glared at Discord. They all shouted and cursed angrily at Draconequus. They were annoyed by his cheating and not playing serious at Duel Monsters.

Discord laughed, "Oh, how kind of you to notice. It's the little details that really bring alternate dimensions to life, wouldn't you say?"

"F#$% you, Discord!" Lance Justicestrike cursed angrily.

Red Arsenal nodded firmly, "You've said it, Lance! Go to hell!"

Boomer hissed, "Discord, this is awful!"

"Why are you doing this? You're the worst!" Steel Blaze exclaimed in anger.

Discord chuckled while looking down at Lance Justicestrike and his friends, "If I'm the worst, then why did you invite me?"

"Because we felt bad for you!" Spike exclaimed in anger.

Big McIntosh grunted, "Eeyup!"

"Because you... what?!" Discord asked in shock and alarm, "You felt sorry for me?"

"Who wouldn't?" Spike said angrily, "Fluttershy told us you practically begged her to stay! And then at the train station, you were just standing there, all alone!"

"This can't be." Discord said in denial, "I'm supposed to feel sorry for you because I'm me and you're you."

"What?! You'd think you're cool while we're losers?!" Red Arsenal asked angrily, "Boy, you're such a moron we ever met!"

Boomer snarled, "Newsflash! You're not cool at all. You're just an idiotic bastard, who thinks that he is better than anyone else! He is not!"

Steel Blaze grunted, "And not to mention, you've ruined our night too!"

"We only invited you to be nice!" Lance Justicestrike snarled in anger, "And all we get is your complains and you ruin our guys' night!"

Big McIntosh nodded, "Eeyup."

"I ruined your night, and you don't even think I'm cool?" Discord asked in shock. Everyone shook their heads. He groaned as he summoned the paper bag to cover his face, "How embarrassing. Fine. Let's get out of here."

Discord snapped his fingers in teleporting him and his friends out from the realm. However, nothing happens. While his friends were annoyed by the attempt, Draconequus was in shock and concern as he tried and snapped his fingers for few times. His eyes looked in shock and worry as he began to realize that something is wrong with him!

"Discord, will you stop f#$&$ around now?!" Red Arsenal demanded in anger, "I'm not in good mood with your stupid jokes."

Boomer nodded, "Yeah, bad enough that your jokes nearly killed us!"

"Just take us home, Discord," Lance Justicestrike said dryly.

Discord hissed fearfully, "I can't! I really can't!"

"Discord!" Spike snapped angrily, "Enough with your joke! I've had enough!"

Big McIntosh and Steel Blaze nodded, "Eeyup!"

"I'm serious! I'm not kidding!" Discord insisted in concern. The boys continued glaring at him. He hissed, "I'm serious!"

"He is telling the truth..."

The boys yelped in concern as they looked around and searched the source of voices. They then spotted a dark portal appeared as both Majin Kiyomori and MechaStahl emerged from it. The boys yelped in concern.

"Oh great! Just what we need!" Lance Justicestrike said in concern.

Spike hissed, "MechaStahl and Majin Kiyomori... Wondering of when you're gonna show yourselves."

"Hiding and thinking, obviously. But out of them again until..." MechaStahl said amusingly before looked around. He chuckled, "this interest me and my friend. I used to love this game. I was a champion for using upgrades and weaponry on my monsters."

Majin Kiyomori nodded, "Indeed. I specialized in strategies and traps on my enemies, especially the ritual of darkness against my enemies."

"What do you want," Red Arsenal demanded firmly.

Steel Blaze snarled, "Why do I get the tingling feeling that we're gonna have to fight for our lives?"

"Coz I think it is," Boomer said in concern.

Majin Kiyomori chuckled calmly, "That is correct. To escape this realm, you must defeat us as a team."

"Indeed. You already know the rules well," MechaStahl said calmly and amusingly, "You will either win or lose the duel, as a team. Are you prepare for it, my friends?"

Majin Kiyomori and MechaStahl summoned a deck of 40 cards, which magically levitated. Lance Justicestrike and his friends looked at each other for the moment. They all sighed in defeat as they have no choice but to accept the challenge and ready for the battle.

Team Fighters chose the best of their cards and formed a deck of 40 cards. Lance Justicestrike took and place it under his duel disk.

"We accept it," Lance Justicestrike said firmly. His friends nodded firmly. He turned and glared at Discord, "Don't screw it, weasel!"

The boy exclaimed in agreement, "YEAH!"

Discord groaned in annoyance while having his arms crossed, "Oh, sure. Blame the guy who teleported his friends to dimension for teaching them a lesson about not having a 'real guys' night', and the next thing you know, you get blamed because not very cool and get trapped by the bad guys!"

"Shut the hell up, Discord!" Everyone shouted in anger.

Discord groaned, "I hate it when they do that..."

"Whatever," Lance Justicestrike said firmly as he turned and glared at his enemies, "It's time to duel!"

With everyone agreed and readied for the battle, both teams drew five cards out from their decks simultaneously. They all looked through the cards in planning and preparing to deploy their monsters and strategies against their opponents.

"We shall start first!" MechaStahl exclaimed firmly. After he drew one card out, he then began placing cards on duel disk, "I summoned **_Gremlin_** in defense mode! And I phase three cards down."

 ** _Gremlin,_** a small greenish furry and evil imp-like appeared. Its **_Attack & Defense Points_**were **_500 Points_** only. Three cards were phased down. Team Fighters don't really like it as they drew one card and looked through their cards. They then looked at each other and nodded firmly and confidently.

"I summoned **_Trident, Elvish Guardian of Water_**! And I use the ** _Magic Stone of Water_** , allows me to enhance his attacks points x2! And I put two cards phase down," Lance Justicestrike exclaimed firmly as he placed the cards down, "And so, get ready to get wet, MechaStahl!"

 ** _Trident_** , a blue elf worn a robe while holding a trident. Its Attack is **_1200 Points_** while Defense is **_600 Points_**. **_Magic Stone of Water Magic Card,_** the blue stone-like with water magic card appeared glowed bright. It shot on **_Trident_** as its attack and defense points increased by 2x - **_2400 Attack Points & 1200 Defense Points_**. Two cards phased down. The Guardian charged in as he thrust his trident at Gremlin.

MechaStahl chuckled amusingly, "Too easy! Trap Card - ** _Pit of Spikes_** activated! And then, followed by my second magic card - **_Multiply_**!"

The card phased up, which revealed a pit of spikes - **_Pit of Spikes_**. **_Trident_** fell into the pit as it vanished. The trap card vanished. Using _Multiply Magic Card_ , **_Gremlins_** began multiply by 10, which covered the area. This surprised and shocked Team Fighters, but the team remained firm and calm.

"What the-?!" Boomer asked in shock and concern, "Just what we need - more pests!"

"Dealing one **_Gremlin_** , but dealing with the rest," Steel Blaze hissed in concern, "No telling what they can do especially how hungry they can get if they were looking for metals."

"I end my turn." Lance Justicestrike hissed, "We're not done yet!"

"We shall see," Majin Kiyomori said calmly, "MechaStahl, it is time to use the ritual summon now. Summon them..."

"Indeed! But first, All Gremlins attack their life points!" MechaStahl exclaimed proudly.

 ** _Gremlins_** screeched wildly as they all charged at Team Fighters. The small monsters took a huge bites on them, causing **_8000_** decreased to **_5500 Life Points_**.

MechaStahl smirked as he has one phased card lifted up, "And now I use my magic card - **_Ritual of Underworld Magic Card_**. As long it is on the field, I can sacrificed any level of monsters to bring forth three dark and undead type monsters from both my deck and graveyard! And they are the **_ReaperCurse, Haunted Phantom & Shipwreck Ghost_**! With them together, we will destroy you for good!"

Just as MechaStahl has planned, he summoned the **_Ritual of Underworld Magic Card_** on the field. Several skeleton priests in dark robes and demonically blue candlelight stands were placed and surrounded a giant Mesoamerican Pyramid-like with the blazing fire of concreted block on its top.

All of **_Gremlins_** were sacrificed on the Ritual of Underworld. Multiply Spell disappeared. The block summoned three undead and dark type of monsters. **_ReaperCurse_** was a giant purple reaper-like with scary demonically skull, giant left claw and right claw held a large and giant scythe, and he has **_3500 Attack Points & 2500 Defense Points_**. **_Haunted Phantom_** \- a shadow figure with a white mask worn a gentleman suit and black cape, its **_Attack Point is 3200 & Defense Point is 2000_**. And finally, **_Shipwreck Ghost_** \- a giant creature-like black blob with shipwreck on his body and head, his is **_2800 Attack Points & 2000 Defense Points_**.

The monsters' appearance and even their attack points spooked Team Fighters as they realized that they won't able to overcome Dark Mystic Ponies' monsters.

"We have the advantages now," Majin Kiyomori said amusingly and calmly, "By my calculation, you all will not survive this round now. The game is ours."

"Okay, now we're in trouble!" Spike exclaimed in concern.

Big McIntosh nodded, "Eeyup!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Discord asked in shock.

"Game Over! All Monsters Attack!" MechaStahl exclaimed proudly. However, the monsters did not make the move or event attack. He groaned in anger, "What is going on?! Why aren't you all attacking?!"

"Because we placed one magic card for this occasion," Red Arsenal said confidently. He turned to Big McIntosh, "Big M? **_Walls of Barricade_** that never let them from attacking us for three turns?"

Big McIntosh chuckled while nodded, "Eeyup!"

"WHAT?!" MechaStahl asked in shock. He then saw a giant Walls of Barricade blocking and preventing his monsters from moving around. He groaned, "So be it. I'll place two cards down when the time is right. You only delay the inevitable!"

Majin Kiyomori nodded as he placed two new phased down cards, "Agreed. You won't be lucky next time."

"That was close," Boomer remarked in relief.

Steel Blaze nodded, "Next time, we won't. We'd better come up with new plans now."

"You'd think?!" Discord asked sarcastically.

"Working on it," Lance Justicestrike gritted his teeth while looking through his cards after draw one card out. He hummed, "We don't have strong monsters to attack them now. One magic card won't work."

"But what the heck is that?" Red Arsenal asked in concern as he looked at the picture of Twilight Sparkle in Japanese Empress's Maiden in her sitting position while holding the Element of Light and Magic. He hummed, "What does it look like Princess Twilight? And not to mention, her powers are **_2000 Attack Points_** and **_400 Defense Points_** only."

"It was mine. I bought it," Spike explained, "The Game Store Owner told me that **_Princess Hikari of Heaven_** is very rare and powerful sorcerer. She can be used when she and other five allies united together under her, with some special spell or ritual."

"That's not helping us at all," Boomer remarked dryly.

"Either way, we should make preparation for defense," Red arsenal reminded calmly as he took a card from Lance Justicestrike. He placed them on the deck, "We summoned **_Shellhead_** in defense mode."

 ** _Shellhead_** a giant metallic armored turtle like with two missile launchers and a giant laser canon-like. Its **_Attack Point is 100_** while **_Defense Point is 2600_**.

Majin Kiyomori hummed as he drew a card out, "You must be lucky to have a strong defender. But it will not last long."

"Indeed," MechaStahl said calmly as he summoned a **_Mine Spider_** \- metal spider-like with a strange device on its back with **_Attack and Defense Points are 500_**. He chuckled, "Say hello to my **_Mine Spider_** in defense mode. And Mine Spider, deliver your goods now!"

 ** _Mine Spider_** screeched as it fired the eggs straight to its opponent's field zone. It dug deep and deep down, it confused Team Fighters and make them uneasy and concern. Nevertheless, they continued their dueling cautiously and calmly. They then summoned **_Sly Con_** , an anthro-fox with a black vest in defense mode, that has **_1000 Attack Points & 400 Defense Points_**. They even added the phased down card.

Majin Kiyomori smirked as he summoned a card out in summoning a **_King Orochi_** the Nine-headed purple Snake Devil, which his **_Attack Points are 1200_** and **_Defense Points are 800_**. It charged and torn **_Sly Con_** to pieces. Luckily for Team Fighters, the anthro fox's ability allowed them to draw three more cards earlier.

As they did; they have three surprisingly cards - **_Elements of Harmony Ritual -_** a strange ritual that has six Elements of Harmony and two ponies cards - **_Lasso Hood_** \- Applejack Doppelganger worn a robin hood cosplay while armed with bow and arrow, and her **_1200 Attack Point & 800 Defense Points_**, and **_Pixie Heart_** \- Fluttershy Doppelganger who looked like a pixie worn a greenish-bluish dress, her **_Attack and Defense Points are 600_**.

"Okay, this is getting weird," Boomer said in shock.

Spike nodded, "Yeah, why are these cards looked like our friends?"

"I don't know," Red Arsenal said in concern, "But don't use it until we know what's going on. I'm gonna study them. Hold them long as you can."

"I'll help too," Discord insisted. Everyone glared at him. He groaned, "Enough with these! And I'm serious too!"

Steel Blaze nodded as he held his card, "Yeah. This gonna be problem. Because next turn, they scored us!"

"Not a chance," Lance Justicestrike said firmly as he placed cards, "I put one card down! And I summoned Steel Blaze's blazing favorite monster - **_Hot Streak, Elvish Guardian of Fire_**!"

Just as he planned, Lance Justicestrike summoned a ** _Hot Streak, the Elvish Guardian of Fir_** e - blazing fiery mutant warrior, his **_Attack Point is 1800 and Defense Point is 1200_**. He even placed his phased down card. Hot Streak charged in as he punched at King Orochi, deducting Dark Mystic Ponies' **_8000 Life Points_** to **_7400_**.

As third round passed, the Walls of Barricade removed. MechaStahl and Majin Kiyomori smirked darkly and evilly. This is their chance.

"Now! Go and attack!" MechaStahl ordered firmly.

"Think again!" Lance Justicestrike exclaimed, "Activate Mirror Force Trap! Deflect the attack and destroy them all now! And then your Life Point get deducted **_1000 Life Points_**!"

Just as Lance Justicestrike planned, the card phased up and revealed a mirror-like deflecting the attacks off trap card. ReaperCurse, Haunted Phantom and Shipwreck Ghost attacked, but instead the trap card deflected the attacks in defeating three monsters out while bringing their opponent's **_7400 Life Points_** were deducted into **_6400_**.

"Not bad. But you fall for our tricks again," Majin Kiyomori said firmly as the phased down card lifted up. It revealed a group of ninjas attacking the lord, " ** _Dodomeki's Assassination_**! This allowed him to assassinate you by **_1500 Points_**! And then, he will be permanently as our vassal! Go Forth, my loyal ninja!"

 ** _Dodomeki_** \- a demonically humanoid blue ninja with strange helmet that hosted an eyes worn pants and armor shoulder pads armed with spiked gauntlets. His **_Attack and Defense Points are 1500_**. He screeched wildly as he disappeared from everyone's sights. He then reappeared and injured Team Fighters as their **_5500 Life Points deducted to 4000_** now.

"And that's not all!" MechaStahl said calmly as he summoned **_Tanker,_** a giant monster with giant twin canons rode a tank while his **_Attack and Defense Points are 1500_**. He continued, "Using his special ability, my **_Tanker_** will take care of your defenders twice! And you'll lose your life points even more!"

 ** _Tanker_** roared wildly as he fired his canons and decimated both **_Hot Streak_** and **_Shellhead_** to pieces. Majin Kiyomori added another phased down card, thus end their turns. Team Fighters became uneasy and concern that they may not able to hold it much longer. Discord became concern and uneasy as well.

"We're not finished!" Lance Justicestrike said firmly as he draw a card and sued Magic Spell, "I used **_Pot of Greed_** that allows both sides to draw five cards!"

Both sides drew five cards out. Team Fighters gasped in shock as they found two more cards that is familiar to them as well. **_Countess Style of Generous_** \- Rarity Doppelganger who worn the noble and fashionable lady dress and her **_1100 Attack Points & 500 Defense Points _**while **_Jester Pranks_** \- Pinkie Pie Doppelganger worn the jester's suit and her **_Attack Point is 600 & Defense Point is 2500_**. They passed the cards to Red Arsenal.

"I think I figure what these cards can do now," Red Arsenal said firmly, "If we can get one more card, then we are ready to strike our enemies down."

"And trust me, this is gonna be a Deja Vu," Discord said amusingly.

Steel Blaze hummed, "Then, all we can do is hold the line!" He then looked at the cards. He smirked, "We've got the goodies!"

"This will help us at least to knock them out!" Lance Justicestrike said firmly and calmly as he shown his card that has four elements on the ritual site. "Now I can use this card - **_Elemental Unite_**! This allows me to summon them from deck and graveyard! And best of all, I can fuse them together as one! Come on out!"

As the **_Elemental Unite Magic Card_** glowed brightly, Hot Streak and Trident appeared from the ground while the giant and muscular bolder-like monster held a giant hammer - **_Stonecrusher, Elvish Guardian of Earth_** and a black samurai figure held a sword while levitated by the wind - **_Wind Storm, Elvish Guardian of Wind_**.

Four of them formed and fused together as one giant metallic and armored samurai warrior-like with Oni Mask, four arms, a cape and has four elements and even Element of Metal on the chest. His **_Attack Point: 3500 & Defense Point: 2000_**.

" ** _Primal, Metal Guardian of Elemental!_** " Lance Justicestrike said firmly and proudly, "And get ready to pound by him! And I add ** _Triple Attack Magic Card_** is here too! Means I can attack you three times!"

Metal Guardian of Elemental roared wildly as he charged and slammed his four weapons in knocking Dodomeki to pieces, thus deducting two Dark Mystic Ponies' **_Life Points from 6400 - 4400._** He also destroyed Tanker, which help deducting ** _4400 to 2400 Life Points_**. The monster then proceed in attacking and destroying Mine Spider. However, the guardian got exploded and blown to pieces. This shocked and surprised Team Fighters.

"Did you really think you could defeat us at ease?" MechaStahl asked amusingly, "My **_Mine Spider_** has laid the eggs on your areas, was actually mines. And since you shown us your monster, we detonated and destroyed it before it could do us more harm."

"And thus comes with our turn," Majin Kiyomori said calmly and darkly as he had phased down cards lifted up, "Allow me to use our trump card! This will end you now! Activate the Sacrificial Ritual and Upgrade Armor! With these, I can summon the very monster, powerful and strong enough to destroy you for good!"

"Exactly! **_Sacrificial Ritual Trap Card_** allows us to summon a high level monster by sacrificing **_1000 Life Point_** , and combining with all of our defeated monsters from graveyard. And you did exactly what we have hope for," MechaStahl said calmly and amusingly, "And finally the **_Upgrade Armor_** that allows to upgrade our monsters to more advance and stronger."

With ** _2400 deducted to 1400 Life Points,_** the **_Sacrificial Ritual Trap Card_** activated and summoned **_Destroyah,_** a large and muscular humanoid black dragon-like with sharp fangs and strong spikes, giant wings and long tail. **_Upgrade Armor_** placed on him, he formed up into a metallic version. The monster's **_Attack Point is 4500_** while **_Defense Point is 3000_**. The creature roared wildly as he unleashed powerful blazing flames up. It scared Team Fighters off.

"And therefore, we summon the ** _Destroyah the Beast of Destruction_**!" Majin Kiyomori exclaimed firmly, "The game is now over! Finish them off!"

Destroyah roared as he fired his Destructive Dragoon Beam at Team Fighters, who were screaming and panicking fearfully. Seeing his friends in shock, Red Arsenal took over the lead at once.

"Now, activate magic card - **_Miraculous Chance_**! If our life points nearly reach its end, we get 1000 Life Point back up!" Red Arsenal exclaimed firmly.

As they all glowed in golden aura, Team Fighters got punched and pummeled to the ground. Their **_4000 Life Points_** reduced to **_500 Life Points_** due to **_Miraculous Chance Magic Card_** prevented their defeats. They have narrowly escaped their defeat again. They all sighed in relief but knew that they're not finished. Discord was amazed and impressed by their skills and determination.

Majin Kiyomori hummed, "It appears we're about to reach the conclusion now."

"Yes," MechaStahl said calmly, "only one must win while another lose. And the loser gets is death."

Discord groaned in defeat, "Worst guys' night ever. Why do I even come here?!"

Boomer snarled, "Maybe if you hadn't been such a jerk, then-!"

"Shut up, will you?!" Discord shouted angrily at Team Fighter, "I get it! Shouting and blaming me isn't gonna help us! If we want to get out, we need to win this now!"

Lance Justicestrike hissed, "I don't think we can..."

"W-What?!" Discord demanded.

Boomer snarled, "Think about it, Einstein! They've got the best monster card! And there is no way we can hold this much longer!"

Red Arsenal sighed, "Yeah. And by the next card we get, there is no way we can win this."

"That is the most stupidest rally I ever heard. And I can't believe that you're giving up! And tot think that I actually have my respect for you!" Discord said in disappointment. Team Fighters turned and looked at him. He continued, "It's true that those guys got some serious firepower. But so are we! We have one more chance! And that is the perfect time to use!"

Spike hissed, "But what if..."

"This is a risk we must take to win or stuck here forever," Discord said firmly and calmly, "Plus, your friends and family did the same thing before. And at the end, their bets were paid off."

Big McIntosh thought carefully before smiled, "Eeyup!"

"I hate to admit it," Steel Blaze said firmly, "It's now or never!"

Boomer groaned, "I hate losing to the odds."

"Maybe," Red Arsenal said calmly, "But we'll even them up!"

"Yeah. It's good to have you guys backing each other up," Lance Justicestrike said calmly. Everyone nodded in agreement. He readied to draw his card out, "It's now or never! Draw!"

Just as Lance Justicestrike, he and his team gasped in surprise as they really and finally did it. They have **_Justice Knight_** \- Rainbow Dash's Doppelganger worn the dark blue medieval knight. Her _Attack Point is 2500_ while _Defense Point_ ** _is 500_**. They all looked at each other and nodded firmly and proudly. They all turned to the front.

"You're right about one thing, Kiyomori. We're reaching to our conclusion," Lance Justicestrike said firmly, "Time to summon the **_Element of Harmony Ritual_**! This card allows me to summon all six important heroes from my hand to unite and perform an infinity powerful attacks that will end this game for good!"

"What?!" MechaStahl and Majin Kiyomori demanded in shock.

Team Fighters cheered and screamed, "Here we go!"

Team Fighters summoned a **_Elements of Harmony Ritual Magic Card & Six Ponies Card _**they have. Six of them stood and positioned themselves on the magic circle as the ritual glowed brightly and colorfully. Their **_Attack Points_** is Infinity, and therefore six of them levitated and charged straight in the form of colorful spear beam-like. They all struck and rammed through the **_Destroyah_** to pieces.

With the monster defeated by a powerful attack, Majin Kiyomori's and MechaStahl's **_1400 Life Points_** reached to ** _0 Life Points_**. Team Fighters won the duel as the team cheered wildly and happily.

"Impossible!" MechaStahl exclaimed in shock, "No matter. I've got the idea now."

Majin Kiyomori huffed, "This is nothing but a minor setback. This isn't over. You all can go home now..."

With Dark Mystic Ponies disappeared from sights, Team Fighters and Discord returned to their realm.

* * *

Team Fighters and Discord have returned to their own realm safe and sound. They all checked on their bodies and everything. They all cheered and even hugged each other happily and wildly. They're all safe from danger. They all yelped as they stopped hugging while laughing uneasily and amusingly about the event. Discord sighed as he has one more thing to do.

"I'm ssssssss—" Discord hissed uneasily. Everyone looked at him uneasily. He screamed, "I'm trying to say I'm sorry, all right?! I'm sorry for ruining your game, and I'm sorry that I thought I was better than you!"

"Now, that's something," Boomer said amusingly.

"Now let's play before this evening gets any sappier, shall we?" Discord asked, avoiding being sappy about the event. He cleared his throat, "Plus, I need to learn about the Duel Monsters again."

And just before Team Fighters could say, Big McIntosh spoke up and chatted with them about what he wanted. They all nodded and chatted in agreement, which confused Discord.

"What if we forgot the cards for a minute?" Lance Justicestrike suggested, "I mean, the whole game coming to life was completely terrifying, but also kind of the best thing ever!"

Spike nodded happily, "So, uh, we all were wondering... What if you toned it down just a teensy bit?"

"Yeah. It makes an awesome Duel Monster Game!" Boomer exclaimed happily.

Steel Blaze nodded, "You betcha. It got me bump to excitement!"

"Yeah. It would be amazing to see our monsters come to life," Red Arsenal said amusingly.

Big McIntosh chuckled amusingly, "Eeyup."

Discord hummed amusingly, "Alright then. Get ready to enter the Realm of Duel Monsters!"  
 **  
"YEAH! DUEL MONSTERS!"** Everyone cheered wildly and happily.

Discord summoned the Realm of Duel Monsters at the Castle of Friendship, they all cheered happily as they were having fun in Duel Monsters Game. They're gonna enjoyed it for the rest of the night.

* * *

MechaStahl and Majin Kiyomori returned to the Dark Cathedral. Instead of disappointment and anger of their defeats, they all smiled proudly and amusingly.

"I believed that you have found what you were looking for?" Majin Kiyomori asked.

MechaStahl chuckled, "Indeed, I have. That game have help me found my inspiration. It will help me build a new weapon for our military army. And soon, our enemies will fall before us..."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
John De Lancie: Discord  
Peter New: Big McIntosh

 **Minor Casts:**  
Benjamin Diskin: Boomer Bang  
Quinton Flynn: Steel Blaze  
Crispin Freeman: Red Arsenal  
Dave B. Mitchell: Majin Kiyomori  
Michael McDowell: MechaStahl

 **Cameo:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy  
 **  
Author's Notes:**  
1\. This episode is based on **_Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime Series_**. It's one of my favorite anime shows, and I really like them a lot.

2\. There was a character which is based on **_Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi_** as FC Pony, he was supposed to make appearance here, but he doesn't have any role for the future. I decided to drop it.

3\. This idea was supposed to be used from **_Journey through Demon Land_** story, but found it hard to write on that story. I want to write that story so badly until I come across **_Season 6 Episode 17_** , which was my least favorite episodes of **_MLP: FIM_**.


	20. Ep 18: Shadow Six

**Author's Notes:**

Just so to clear this up, I don't hate the original episode - ** _Buckball Season_**. I have some reasons of not adapting the story - this story is mostly about sports and no sign of troubles. And I have hard time to put Mystic Ponies, mostly Terrorcreep and Laxtinct to find in and communicate with canon characters.

And therefore, I create an episode that sets during **_Buckball Season_** , meaning Mane Six have headed off for their mission - Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy gone to Appleloosa Town while Twilight Sparkle and Rarity are at Canterlot of checking up on Canterlot Boutique. The rest will be doing their mission and other works. This episode will focused on Sunset Shimmer and her newly form of team.

* * *

 **Episode 18: Shadow Six**

In nighttime, ponies were resting and sleeping peacefully and soundly at Ponyville Town. Nothing could ruin their night.

 ** _BOOM!_** Ponyville Bank was engulfing in flames while structure began falling down. Ponyville Fire Fighters have arrived at the scene. They all began pouring and spraying water on the blazing fire of building.

Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer arrived to the scene as they witnessed a devastating and blazing destruction of Ponyville Bank. They both looked worry and scared.

"Oh no. Not again," Sunset Shimmer said in concern, "This is the tenth time they strike..."

Starlight Glimmer hummed in concern, "Knowing Amon's Dark Lord, he will send another group to attack us again when Princess Twilight and her friends or even Dragon Strike Force weren't around to protect it."

Sunset Shimmer nodded, "Yeah. And this time, we won't able to hold it much longer."

"We have to do something but how?"

"I wish I knew. I wish..."

Starlight Glimmer sighed, "Right now. We've gotta help those ponies now."

Sunset Shimmer nodded in understanding, "Yeah. We'll think about the ideas tomorrow morning. And hopefully, we get it done earlier. I didn't get a good sleep lately."

Starlight Glimmer groaned, "Tell me something I don't know."

Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer headed off and helped the ponies in dealing with the fire of Ponyville Bank while rescuing ponies from danger. Unknown to them, a familiar demonic fox-hybrid pony standing and leaning against the alley's walls. She smirked amusingly. She then vanished in thin air...

* * *

At the Dark Laboratory, Guildenstern was researching, performing various experiments and even inventing his inventions for several projects and army. He then sensed something or someone was contacting him. He turned and summoned the portal communicator out. He found Trickster Fox appeared before him.

"Ah... Trickster Fox, it's been a while," Guildenstern greeted amusingly.

Trickster Fox giggled, _"Indeed, it is, Skullface. And guess what?"_ She smiled and laughed evilly and amusingly, _"Another raid success. Ponies are cowering in fear and quivered in their pants now! And soon, Ponyville Town will be easy to take over."_

Guildenstern chuckled proudly, "Without Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force, Ponyville Town will be defenseless to fight back. Even they have some small army, it won't be enough to fight us off. Our test"

Trickster Fox nodded, _"Exactly. And plus, I could take care of that traitor for good."_

" Yes. We should." Guildenstern snarled in concern, "I'm sending Skullcrusher, MechaInfinite and Spiritshadow to assist us. As for you, my little fox friend, observe and find out of what the little ponies up to. If their plans proved to be serious threat to us, get rid of both Sunset and Starlight."

 _"Of course. But I highly doubt they can do anything to stop us,"_ Trickster Fox said proudly and amusingly, _"especially me and little Himiko feeding the information to you all. And don't worry, I'll get the job done."_

With the conversation ended, Trickster Fox's portal disappeared. Guildenstern scoffed as he turned and returned to his scientific works.

"Let us hope so. The sooner the better if we want to achieve our objectives..."

* * *

In the morning, both Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer were gathered at the library. They both not only drinking their juices, but also having discussion due to them receiving more complain and demanding letters from Ponyville Town. And not to mention, they really didn't get a goodnight sleep.

Spike hummed happily as he arrived and entered the scene as he brought another set of complain letters. He then spotted the pile of letters on table.

"Another complain letters?" Spike asked in annoyance. Both Starlight Glimmer and Sunset Shimmer nodded in agreement. He groaned, "I hate those Dark Mystic Ponies."

Sunset Shimmer groaned, "Tell me something I don't know." She huffed angrily, "This has gone too far! We have to fight back. We can't let them bully us and take everything they want."

Starlight Glimmer hummed in concern, "Yeah. You're right. But how? We're nothing like Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force or even Team Fighters."

"I know. But we've gotta do something. And we need a team. We don't need the best one. We just need them to be good as others."

"Good point. And it won't be easy either. So, where do we start?"

"How about Military Training Ground?" Spike suggested optimistically, "That place got tons of recruits. Some of them gotta be awesome and strong as others."

Sunset Shimmer hummed, "That's a good idea. We might find some good fighters to help us out."

"Uh, nope. I tried. Most of them are rookies and inexperienced in fighting. Should we add Trixie and Discord in?" Starlight Glimmer asked, "She's a good friend of mine."

Spike scoffed as he remarked sarcastically, "Oh yeah, sure. Let her join the team. The only thing she's good at is panic and run like a chicken."

Starlight Glimmer looked disbelief. Sunset Shimmer sighed, "Spike's right. I read some old newspaper that Trixie didn't even faced the Ursa Minor when she claimed that she did it once. And turns out, she was a fraud."

Starlight Glimmer groaned, "I get it. She's not good in the team. So, what now?"

"One thing I learn from my home," Sunset Shimmer said proudly as she stood up from her seats. She turned and looked at entrance, "Get some ponies audition for talent shows."

"Talent show? Really?" Spike asked dryly.

Starlight Glimmer nodded uneasily, "Yeah. What's talent show gotta do with finding a team?"

Sunset Shimmer smiled, "Trust me. I know what I'm doing. Come on. We've got work to do."

Sunset Shimmer headed off at once. Starlight Glimmer and Spike looked at each other dumbfounded and surprised. Nevertheless, they followed her now.

* * *

At the Ponyville Central Park, Sunset Shimmer and her friends set a small stage and a large poster. They then began calling out for ponies to audition and perform their talents for the show. They even gave some flyers to some ponies. And just as they had hope for, more ponies joined and auditioned for performing their talents.

Sunset Shimmer and her two friends sat down on their table, which was set before the stage. They will judge and choose the best ponies for their team.

Unfortunately, things didn't go as they plan. They found some ponies have proven untalented and ineffective as their performances are terrible, unusual and weird such as Derpy was playing her saw musical, Dr. Whooves performed a failure experiment, Lyra Heartstrings and Bon-Bon were too competitive and have a big fight with each other, Filthy Rich explained about his business plan, The Flower Trio screamed fearfully when their plants were in big mess, and not even Bulk Biceps, who is afraid of a mouse.

This does not bode well for them now...

* * *

Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Spike were taking a big break at the cafe. They all were drinking sodas, crispy hays and even salad sandwiches.

Spike sighed, "Guess the plan didn't work as we hope for?"

Sunset Shimmer groaned while putting her head down on mushroom table, "Tell me something that I don't know already."

"So, what's next?" Starlight Glimmer asked in concern, "Back to drawing board?"

"Back to drawing board," Sunset Shimmer said in agreement and concern. She took a sip of her soda. She then sighed in defeat, "I'd never thought that finding some talented ponies could be so hard."

Starlight Glimmer shrugged, "What do you expect from this peaceful town, being defended and protected by Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends for so many times?"

"Good point..." Spike admitted in defeat, "They're always here and saved the day. Wish they could be here, instead of doing business and mission. We could really use their help now..."

Sunset Shimmer sighed, "Me too, Spike... At this rate, Ponyville Town is gonna be invaded sooner or later. And we're hopeless to stop them."

"Somepony, help!" Lucky Clover called upon entering the cafe. He panted heavily, "Akurmashi Monsters are coming here from the sky!"

Sunset Shimmer and her friends looked at each other. They all nodded firmly. Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer dropped some bits behind for paying their lunch. The ponies and their dragon headed off at once.

* * *

Sunset Shimmer and her friends headed to Ponyville Town's outskirt, where they were ready to fight against the invaders. But instead, they found a familiar Pegasus fighting and attacking the Akurmashi Warriors on sky, which was led by a skeletal Pegasus worn a strong Samurai General's armor - Skullcrusher.

And to the ponies' surprise, Indigo Zap easily knocked and defeated the Akurmashi Demon Soldiers one-by-one, thanks to both her speed and using her Naginata. With the minions have been dealt with, she turned and glared at the skeletal general and his remaining minions.

Skullcrusher snarled, "Damn you! You dare stand in our way?!"

"Come on! Is that all you've got?" Indigo Zap arrogantly taunted, "I'm not done yet! Indigo Zap is gonna zapped you all!"

Skullcrusher hissed, "You'll pay for your insolence!"

"Bring it on, bonehead," Indigo Zap taunted amusingly, "My Thunder Blade is gonna kick your ass!"

Skullcrusher roared wildly and angrily as he led his army charge and attack Indigo Zap. Smirk at her targets coming at her, she charged at them in high speed. She swung her Thunder Blade Naginata in knocking and defeating them one-by-one. She has defeated the minions at ease.

Indigo Zap then engaged with Skullcrusher, who raised and swung his strong heavy broadsword at her. But instead, she dodged the attack and flying to the back. She swung her blade in wounding his back. This caused him to turn and swung his sword at her but missed and hit on his back twice. They both have been doing this for five rounds. As she was about to hit another attack by back, he turned and grabbed her by neck.

"You will not get away easily, fool!" Skullcrusher snarled in anger.

Indigo Zap scoffed, "Think again! And feel the Zap!"

Indigo Zap then gave multiple kicks on his chest before kicked him off. Skullcrusher roared in anger as his broadsword glowed darkly yet blazing fire. He gave a powerful swing of his blade - unleashing a dark blazing fire boomerang-like beam at her. As the attack was close to her, she dodged the attack while charged up her Thunder Blade Naginata. She threw it at Skullcrusher's head off his body.

Falling down on midair, Skullcrusher's Head screeched in anger, "I hate it when fools did that!"

Skullcrusher's body went down and followed his head. Upon grabbing his head and put it together, he slammed hard on the ground, causing his skeletal bodies broke into pieces.

Skullcrusher groaned as he put his pieces together, "But I really hate this the most!"

Indigo Zap scoffed and snickered, "Oh yeah! Zap - One, Skeleton Monster gets Zero. Now, that's what I call - a good warm up!" She smiled as she has Thunder Blade Naginata disappeared, "Time to get back to my training if I wanna be a Wonderbolt and beat Rainbow Dash!"

As Indigo Zap flew off, Sunset Shimmer and her friends were amaze and surprise by the event. Suddenly, a group of flying Akurmashi Soldiers flying straight to them in ready to attack. And just before they could do, Indigo Zap flew straight straight and unleashed her Raiding Charge in defeating them at ease. And as she was flying away, Indigo Zap winked and saluted to them.

"Wow. Did you see that?" Sunset Shimmer asked in surprise. Starlight Glimmer and Spike nodded. She cheered, "Oh yeah! We've found our first member! Who is she?"

"That's Indigo Zap. And according to Rainbow Dash, Zap's Blazefist's kid and her fan and rival," Spike explained, "Gotta hand it. She got speed and guts as Rainbow Dash."

Starlight Glimmer nodded, "Yeah, she is."

 ** _SCREAM! BOOM!_** Sunset Shimmer and her friends heard the noise as it came from their hometown. They turned and headed back at once. And at the same time, Skullcrusher struggled putting and piecing his bones together.

* * *

Sunset Shimmer and her friends made their way back to Ponyville Town, where they found Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare were helping and defending the ponies at Ponyville Town Hall. Lemon Zest used her strange giant music boxes-like blasters on her shoulders while Sunny Flare was checking and healing the injured troopers and soldiers, with her Nanobots and Medicine on them.

Lemon Zest was facing the group of Mecha Ponies from Machine Enforcement Force. She smirked amusingly and proudly as her sound blasters.

Lemon Zest chuckled and cheered, "Say hello to my little friend! Fire and a hole!"

As the minions were getting close to her, Lemon Zest fired her Sound Blasters in blowing most of them out. As some were close to her, she punched and kicked them while shooting her mini Sound Blaster in firing them off.

Using her Nanobots scanning and checking on injured ponies' wounds, Sunny Flare ordered and guided doctors and nurses of what they can do with the problem. In case they were too busy with the patients, her Nanobots will fly and assist them, with everything they've got.

"Come on, everypony! Do your best!" Sunny Flare ordered firmly as she was wrapping a male pony's wounded hoof, "These ponies need us now!"

Doctors and Nurses nodded firmly, "Yes, ma'am!"

Sunset Shimmer and her friends were amazed and surprised by another group of ponies helping others out. Unfortunately, a giant Dragoon Tank approached and aimed his missiles at them both. And just before he could pull the trigger, five Nanobots flew in as they fired and distracted it for the moment. And then, a powerful sound wave blasted the monstrous tank to pieces.

Surprised by Dragoon Tank's destruction, Sunset Shimmer and her friends turned and found both Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare saluted to them before returned to their duties. Suddenly, a recruit came and informed them that both Sweet Apple Acres and Fluttershy's Cottage got attacked as well. They have to go and help the areas now.

* * *

Sunset Shimmer and Spike headed off to Fluttershy's Cottage, since that area was defenseless and only filled with animals. Upon arriving to the area, they were surprised and amazed as they found Sour Sweet engaging with the Timberwolves while defending the animals. The animals were hiding inside their shelters.

Sour Sweet dodged and avoided the Timberwolves' attacks as she swiftly and fiercely swung her Storm Nunchucks in knocking and blowing the wooden wolves to pieces

"You're not gonna hurt those pretties! I've fought tougher monsters than you are! You don't scare me that easily." Sour Sweet taunted proudly before giggled amusingly, "Unless, you're just a little babies."

Her taunts angered Timberwolves to go wild and attacked her head on. Just as she planned for her enemies; she charged, slide down and dodged the attacks swiftly while ferociously and viciously swung her nunchucks in knocking their legs hard. This made the group of wild wooden wolves fell and broken to pieces. Sunset Shimmer and Spike were surprised by her attacks.

 ** _SNARL!_** Both Sunset Shimmer and Spike yelped in concern as they turned to their back and found a Timberwolf is about to attack them. Suddenly, Sour Sweet jumped up high high while swinging her nunchucks. She slammed hers in knocking it to pieces. After finishing the last one, she turned and gave a sinister smirk to both allies and Timberwolves.

Timberwolves yelped in fear as they turned and ran off at once.

"I knew these wolves are nothing but puppies," Sour Sweet scoffed proudly, "Nothing I can handle..."

"Wow... That's something..." Sunset Shimmer said in surprise.

Spike nodded, "That's Sour Sweet. She's a tough and strong pony. So, don't mess with her."

Sunset Shimmer nodded in understanding, "Got it..."

As soon as the wooden wolves made their way back to Everfree Forest, they all got blasted to pieces by MechaInfinite, who was both angered and disappointed about the latest status.

* * *

Starlight Glimmer made her way to Sweet Apple Acres, where she found Orc Soldiers were overwhelming and taking over it. As she quickly charged down and assist the Apple Family. She stopped and found Sugarcoat, Big McIntosh and Granny Smith were defending their home and fending the invaders off.

Sugarcoat used her Ocean Trident in swinging and striking at her enemies while blocking and deflecting the attacks off. Big McIntosh punched and kicked them off one-by-one while Granny Smith used her broom in slapping and wrecking them very hard by the heads.

The Orc Soldiers quickly called a powerful Ogre Brute to assist. And just before the monster could do anything, Sugarcoat flew over to his back as she began slashing and striking in his for few times. He roared in anger as he turned and swung his mace at her but missed. They have been at the routine for ten rounds. The brute became and grew exhausted and tired as he continued attacking her. As he gave a final swing at her, she dodged down and then thrust her trident at his neck, causing him to bleed to death.

Seeing their brute was defeated, the Orc Soldiers screeched and panicked. They all began to retreat. She and the Apple Family drove the last remaining monsters off from their home. They all cheered wildly and happily that they defended their home.

"Wow. That's amazing. Nice one, guys." Starlight Glimmer said in amazement as she approached to Sugarcoat, "Thanks for the help, Sugarcoat."

Sugarcoat bowed humbly, "I am happy to assist especially when Applejack is the one, who hired and tasked me to look after her farm."

"Yeah. That is true," Starlight Glimmer nodded in agreement. She then looked at the damaged sights of farm before turned and glared at the Orc Soldiers running and fleeing from battlefield. She hummed in concern, "This is 11th time they strike. But why attack Applejack's home? She doesn't have something worth for them to invade and steal."

"Or perhaps, they wished to send a warning or message that Ponyville Town is defenseless without Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force. They want to conquer it as their base," Sugarcoat said calmly and firmly.

"You maybe right about it. But how do they know when to strike?"

"By my calculation and suspicious of the latest situation, we might have a mole here. They know when to strike during the absence of our leaders."

"Make sense. But who? Who could have done this?"

"I wish I knew..."

"Somepony help!"

Both Starlight Glimmer and Sugarcoat looked up ahead, where they found Sunset Shimmer and Spike were running away from a giant ogre warrior. Sugarcoat armed with her Ocean Trident as she threw it right on the monster's head, causing it to die. This surprised and shocked everyone else. She then firmly and proudly saluted to them.

However, they all have been watched. From the Apple Orchards, Trickster Fox from the apple tree's branch as she was eating the apple. She hummed in concern while showing angry and annoyed looks. A ghoulish shadowy-like pony was with her and he was called as Spiritshadow.

Spiritshadow hissed, "This might be a problem than we thought."

"Agreed. Looks like we've got new players in town. Let's see what they've got first..."

* * *

Back at the Castle of Friendship Library, Sunset Shimmer and her friends gathered and have some discussion about what happen today, involving five ponies. They were all surprised and amazed by today's event.

"Did you guys see what I saw," Sunset Shimmer asked in amazement. Starlight Glimmer and Spike nodded in agreement. She smiled, "Those girls are amazing! They handle the situation well, especially fighting those monsters off!"

Starlight Glimmer nodded in agreement, "Yeah! We definitely need them in our team! So, let's go and ask them to join us now!"

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow there!" Spike protested in concern. Both unicorns turned and looked at him. He sighed, "It's good that those girls got skills and help Ponyville. But don't you think that we're a bit of rush?"

"Come on, Spike. What's there to be a rush?" Starlight Glimmer asked. She smiled, "We're recruiting the best for a team to defend our home if Twilight and her friends weren't around."

"Plus, Twilight asked me to make some new friends," Sunset Shimmer said calmly, "And I'm gonna do it when we're recruiting those girls into our team. We'll get to know more from each other."

Spike hummed in concern while crossed his arms, "I guess that's true. I'm just worried that they all won't get along."

"We won't know if we don't try," Starlight Glimmer said optimistically.

Sunset Shimmer nodded proudly, "Plus, we're helping and building friendship and teamwork between us and those five girls. And you're gonna help us out. You've got some experiment in friendship."

Spike gulped nervously, "Oh boy..."

Just as they planned, Sunset Shimmer and her friends sent invitation letters to five specific ponies in joining the team. And hopefully, everything went well as they planned.

* * *

In Everfree Forest, Trickster Fox gathered three generals and A blue unicorn filly with spiky black mane and short tail with red sashes - Himiko were gathered for communicating with Guildenstern about latest report.

Guildenstern hummed suspiciously, _"This could spell some troubles..."_

"What are we gonna do about it?" Himiko asked amusingly and playfully, "Go and kill them at once? Is it what we always do?"

Skullcrusher chuckled amusingly, "Good one."

"The sooner the better," MechaInfinite said in agreement, "I'd say blow the castle up now!"

"Still we have no idea of what we're dealing with," Trickster Fox said calmly, "We should gathered more information about them."

Spiritshadow chuckled, "I second it. I would like to terrifying them now..."

 _"Yes. That'd be a good idea,"_ Guildenstern said dryly and darkly, _"We must learn more about this 'new team' Sunset and Starlight has been building. See them if they're threat or not to us. If they are, we must act. Trickster should take the lead."_

Trickster Fox smiled, "Leave it to me."

Skullcrusher groaned, "Why does she always take the lead?"

MechaInfinite scoffed, "Yeah. I'd never understand why. I thought strongest warriors should do it, not the weak ones."

"Don't you mean the smart ones?" Spiritshadow said amusingly before chuckled, "We always inspect the situation before we act, morons."

Himiko giggled amusingly, "Yeah. Smart ones are better than morons!"

"WHAT?!" Skullcrusher and MechaInfinite demanded in anger, "Why you little-?!"

"Enough..." Trickster Fox hissed, shushing her units down. She smirked, "Now, let's start the job now. Let's see what this new team can do first."

* * *

 _On the next day..._

After receiving the invitation card, Indigo Zap was the first pony to enter Castle of Friendship. Looking at the lobby hall decoration, she was amazed and surprised by the decoration. As she was distracted, she got her back bumped on somepony else, making her yelp in surprise. She turned and found Sugarcoat stood before.

"What the-?" Indigo Zap said in surprise and shock, "Miss Perfect Prefect? What the heck are you doing here?"

Sugarcoat shrugged, "You'd tell me, Private Zap."

"Wow... I cannot believe in my eyes and ears," A familiar voice said. Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat turned and found Sunny Flare approaching them from wall portrait. She smiled, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Indigo Zap smirked, "Sure, it is."

"No kidding," The confident voice said. Three ponies turned to the entrance, where they found both Sour Sweet and Lemon Zest entered. Sour Sweet whistled, "Wow. I'd never thought that I'd be seeing you girls here."

Lemon Zest nodded, "Yeah. We'd always see each other but never got a chance to talk until today. So, anypony got some ideas about why we're here?"

"No idea," Sunny Flare shrugged.

Indigo Zap sighed, "All we know that she's really impressed with our skills for beating bad guys and saving lives."

"That's something we don't see everyday," Sugarcoat said bluntly.

"So who really send the invitation letters to us?" Sour Sweet asked in surprise.

"I did."

Five ponies turned to the stairs, where they found Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and even Spike descending to the ground. All of them greeted to each other politely and calmly. Five ponies were surprised and amazed that they were summoned by two proteges of Princess Twilight Sparkle, it must be something important for them to do.

"Okay, we're done with greeting and introducing to each other," Indigo Zap said dryly, "Can somepony tell me what the hell is going on?"

Sunny Flare nodded in agreement, "Yeah. So, why are we here for? It's gotta be some serious explanation why we need to be in this team."

"Defending the Ponyville Town. That's the whole idea of recruiting you all," Starlight Glimmer answered happily, "Well, duh."

"Yeah. We get it now," Sour Sweet said amusingly before scoffed, "Obviously..."

"But why us?" Lemon Zest asked in concern, "I mean there must be some ponies else are better on this job than us."

Sugarcoat nodded in agreement, "I second it. You must have a good reason."

"I sure am," Sunset Shimmer said calmly. She smiled, "When I saw how you fight with those monsters and handle the situation, you guys knew what you have to do. You wouldn't have the second thoughts or even being afraid to fight back. And that's why I choose you the team." She giggled a bit, "Plus, I wanna get to know you and make friends with you all. We might make a good team."

Five ponies looked at each other while showing concern and uneasy looks about making a good team with each other. Immediately recruiting them into a team may not be a good idea.

"Look, I know it might not be a dream team," Sunset Shimmer said calmly, "But when we both work and train together, we'll get to know more and become good friends and best team. What do you say?"

Five ponies still not convinced about teamwork, they all reluctantly agreed, "Fine..."

"Great. We start the training now!" Sunset Shimmer exclaimed happily.

Five ponies sighed in concern, "Oh joy...

Starlight Glimmer smiled as she levitated notes and pencil, "This could be fun."

"Or could be worse," Spike said in concern.

* * *

Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and even Spike led a newly formed team to the training facility, which was located at the southern area within Castle of Friendship. They also hired Metalgear and his Metal Ponies to assist them for training, though the metallic ponies were actually against it due to Starlight Glimmer among it.

Sunset Shimmer and her newly team began their training as they both challenged and battled with Metal Ponies. Using their own weapons at minimum strength, they fought together as a team.

Indigo Zap used her high speed power and swing her Thunder Blade Naginata of charging and raiding Metal Ponies in one straight line. Sugarcoat armed with her Ocean Trident as she blocked and deflected the attacks before struck back at them. Sunny Flare used and controlled her Nanobots in firing their blasters and engaging her enemies. Sour Sweet screamed wildly and happily as she swung her Storm Nunchucks in knocking them off. Lemon Zest fired her Sound Blasters in blowing and knocking them off.

Both Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer came and assisted the newly team as well. Sunset Shimmer used her newly weapon - Blaze Fan in knocking and unleashed fury flames at Metal Ponies. Starlight Glimmer used her magic powers in blasting and knocking them out, especially she wanted to hit Metalgear for pranked on her too many times.

Despite they have some highly fighting and magic skills, Sunset Shimmer and her newly team weren't able to cooperate and work together. Lemon Zest accidentally fired her Sound Blaster in knocking her team off. Sour Sweet was supposed to hit on one of Metal Ponies but Indigo Zap got it instead. Sunny Flare has trying to send her Nanobots to fight and engage the enemies but distracted and annoying her teammates. Indigo Zap used her Raiding Strike again but this time she missed Metal Ponies and hit her teammates. While fighting her enemies, Sugarcoat tried to assist her teammates but only angered them that they can handle it. This caused them to have a heated argument.

The training lasted for two hours. Metalgear and his Metal Ponies defeated and knocked their opponents at ease due to the argument Sunset Shimmer's team have. The team groaned and moaned in annoyance and pain.

Spike clapped his claws while smiled uneasily, "Great job! That was an awesome teamwork you girls make. Not great as Mane Six. But you did your best. I guess?"

"By 'best' means 'worst'," Sugarcoat asked dryly and bluntly before scoffed, "I knew this teamwork won't work."

"Gee, you think?" Indigo Zap asked dryly and annoyingly, "I could have taken them if some of you stop blocking my raiding attack!"

"You?!" Lemon Zest asked before scoffed, "Yeah, right! My Sound Blaster can do better than yours!"

"Just coz you got some awesome weapons, doesn't mean they're better than my Nanobots!" Sunny Flare exclaimed in anger.

"Shut up, Sunny," Sour Sweet snarled, "None of you are better than me 'cause I got some skills!"

"As if!" Everyone exclaimed in anger.

Sour Sweet snarled, "Make me!"

Five girls began their argument with each other angrily and wildly, making Sunset Shimmer and her friends looked uneasy and concern.

"This could take a while..." Starlight Glimmer said in concern.

"Everyone, stop!" Sunset Shimmer ordered firmly. Everyone turned and looked at her. She sighed, "Look. Girls, this is training, not competition. We're building our trust, unity and friendship as a team. If you keep on like this, then all of us are easy targets for them to attack."

"She has the point," Starlight Glimmer said in agreement, "I mean what happen if you don't help others, then they won't able to come and assist you. Even though all of us have differences, we all have common goals and enemies to deal with. So, put the sock of it and work together."

Five ponies groaned and moaned in annoyance about it. They all sighed in defeat as they nodded in agreement, even though they really don't like it.

"We'll try this again tomorrow," Sunset Shimmer said calmly and firmly, "Hopefully, we can get better before the next battle."

Everyone chatted and muttered in agreement that they will have to improve their skills and teamwork again, despite they have problems with each other.

"While we take a day off," Sugarcoat said firmly, "We should investigate on a mole in our society. He's been feeding the information to our enemies. We should deal with it now."

Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer yelped in surprise as they have forgotten about a 'mole'. They have to deal with it before more troubles come to Ponyville Town. They also have to ensure their team is ready to face their enemies again.

Unknown to them, one of Metal Ponies has the demonic eyes like he's being possessed or is as he has watched everything from his eyes. Suddenly, he grunted in pain like something emerging out from it, revealing unseen yet transparent evil spirit Spiritshadow immediately leaving the scene. He has all the information he needs.

* * *

After observing on Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer making progress with the team, Trickster Fox had some discussion with her teammates. They have to dealing with their enemies from forming a strong bond of team and discovering 'them' being involved as a mole.

Himiko huffed proudly, "Those girls aren't tough and smart as Twilight's or Shadow Dragon's. They're just big losers. So, we don't have to worry about it."

"Wrong..." Trickster Fox said firmly and dryly. Everyone turned and looked at her. She narrowed her eyes in anger and firm, "It's true that this team is not strong and intelligent as others. They're still a threat to us because they were onto us. We need to get rid of those pests."

"What should we do?" Skullcrusher asked in concern.

"I'd say we could go inside the castle and possessed one of them to get the job done," Spiritshadow chuckled amusingly, "The sooner we get rid of the problem, the better we can continue on our mission."

MechaInfinist snarled, "No. I'd say we go and blown the castle to pieces. Easy as pie!"

"No..." Trickster Fox said amusingly before giggled proudly, "I've got a better idea. And this is going to put a biggest nightmare for Starlight to face, am I right, Guildenstern?"

Himiko looked confuse, "How are we gonna do that?"

Guildenstern smirked, _"I like the idea of yours. I'd be waiting to haunt her again..."  
_

* * *

In the night time, Sunset Shimmer allowed five ponies to sleep at the Castle of Friendship, so they can work together on their trust and teamwork building. While they were asleep, Starlight Glimmer was in the library as she was doing some researches. She even asked Mystic Tao to give some reports about involved of Dark Mystic Ponies' recent activities, missing items and stolen information.

While studying and checking on reports, Starlight Glimmer observed and analyzed on them cautiously especially when it involved of Trickster 'Da Ji' Fox. She has some suspicious about Dark Mystic Fox since she knew that troublemaker is up to her tricks and never known for her honesty.

"This Trickster may have joined the Mystic Force willingly," Starlight Glimmer said suspiciously and calmly, "But I doubt she did it for redemption. She must be here for a reason." She hummed, "Could she be a mole from the start? If she is, she must be the reason why Dark Mystic Ponies continued assaulting Ponyville Town and even stealing information for them."  
 ** _  
LAUGHTER!_** This surprised and shocked Starlight Glimmer. And just before she could ask, something gagged and grabbed her into dark shadows while she struggled in getting out of grip. She then vanished while the lights turned off.

 _"Now. The stage is set..."_

* * *

On the next day, Sunset Shimmer and her team were on training again. And unfortunately, they made things even worse again. Because of their competitive and bade attitude, they get into a heated argument with each other again. But the worse is they fought and attacked each other hard and fierce, which Sunset Shimmer struggled in stopping them. This led Metalgear and his Metal Ponies in defeating them at ease.

Sunset Shimmer's team groaned and moaned painfully as they were defeated and lying down on the ground. The amber unicorn groaned and sighed in defeat.

"You know, girls," Sunset Shimmer said in disappointment, "Metal Ponies learned from their mistakes once, they did it better."

Sunny Flare sighed, "You can't blame us for that one."

Indigo Zap groaned, "That's because they're robots." Suddenly, Metal Pony came and gave a big pow on her head. She yelped, "Ow! Hey!"

"Lesson one, Zap. Never insults Metal Ponies 'robots'. They're sensitive," Sunset Shimmer remarked dryly.

Sour Sweet giggled amusingly, "Nice going, Zappy."

"Yeah. You should watch what you're saying," Lemon Zest laughed happily.

Indigo Zap snarled, "Watch it, two-faced freak and music loser! You're the ones need to watch what you're saying, otherwise you get some bites back!"

"Huh?! Hey!" Sour Sweet and Lemon Zest snarled in anger.

"This is pointless," Sugarcoat remarked bluntly and dryly. Everyone looked at her. She continued while adjusting her glasses gently, "I mean. If we can't work together with others, then what is the point of building a team? Ponyville Town will be easily destroyed or conquered."

Sunny Flare sighed, "Sugarcoat does have the point. I think you might need to find somepony else. We might as well go back to our job and forget all about this."

"That is so true," Indigo Zap nodded in agreement, "We don't wanna be a drag for you to take. Sorry, Sunset Shimmer. This isn't gonna work."

"Ditto," Sour Sweet and Lemon Zest said in agreement.

"No. I'm not giving up on this team," Sunset Shimmer refused firmly. This surprised and shocked her newly friends. She continued, "We still can do this. We still can be in this team if we learn to be open-minded and trust each other. Nopony is quitting in my team until we're really done!"

"What?! Sunset, you're nuts about this," Sour Sweet said in shock/

"You can't be serious," Sugarcoat asked in unconvinced tone.

"Yeah. There's no way we can do this," Lemon Zest said in agreement.

Sunny Flare hissed, "We always get so competitive and argument to each other. It's impossible for us to work and be in a team."

"Let's face it, Sunset. We're the jokes," Indigo Zap said in concern, "Why do you believe that we're the ones should be in your team?"

Sunset Shimmer sighed, "That's because you're all not just a teammate, you're all my-!"

"Sunset!" Spike called as he entered the training hall. He quickly approached to her. As he was panting heavily, he passed a scroll to Sunset Shimmer, "Starlight's gone! And here's the note."

Sunset Shimmer took the note as she read it out loud, **_"If you want your friend back, come to the abandoned mansion now. We'll be waiting for you..."_**

Sunset Shimmer snarled as she crushed it hard. She turned to her team, "Listen up, troopers. Our friend is in danger! And she needs our help! I know the training we have isn't the best, but today is time to prove them that we're still a team! If any of you want to leave, you can leave now."

Despite the training and argument they have is terrible, five ponies made no move of going because they're not gonna let one of Twilight Sparkle's proteges to be in their enemies' hooves. They all nodded firmly and proudly.

Sunset Shimmer nodded firmly while smiling, "Good! There's gonna be a trap, no doubt. So, stick and work as a team together. They'll be expecting us soon..."

Spike groaned in concern, "We're gonna die..."

* * *

Sunset Shimmer and her friends made their way to the abandoned mansion, which was located further away from Sweet Apple Acres. As they arrived at their destination, they quickly took and arms with their weapons while Spike shivered and quivered in fears. They all marched into it now.

As they opened the door, they found empty yet ruined and messy hall and furniture. Though no sign of the enemies, they readied their weapons while cautiously marching through it. During their march, they heard some snarling noise. They looked around of their surroundings in search for signs of monsters.

Feeling slime on her head, Sour Sweet groaned in disgust while touched it. She then looked up and found Shadow Ninjas were attaching to the ceiling. They dropped and attacked Sunset Shimmer's team. But instead, the team retaliated and defeated the enemy ninjas at ease.

"That was easy," Lemon Zest commented.

 ** _BANG!_** The shot hit the ground, causing Sunset Shimmer's team yelped while dropping to the ground. They looked up and found Mitsune Snipers firing and sniping at them down. Lemon Zest quickly fired her Sound Blaster in blowing the monsters off. With the enemies has been dealt with, they all got up while glaring at Lemon Zest.

"What?!" Lemon Zest asked angrily, "I didn't know that saying it make bad things happen!"

"Dude. Everypony knows saying 'too easy' gets us into troubles!" Sugarcoat remarked dryly, "Should have shut up, genius."

"Hey! I did shot those guys up, didn't I?!" Lemon Zest asked in annoyance.

"Well, hopefully, we don't get more surprises again. I hate it." Sunny Flare said dryly. As she turned to the front, she yelped in surprise by Sour Sweet's funny scary face. Her ally laughed amusingly. She groaned, "That is not funny, Sour Sweet!"

Sour Sweet giggled as she held a emerald jewel, "It is when I pull this kind of prank!"

Sunny Flare screamed as she jumped and attacked Sour Sweet, "Give it back, Sweet Ass! That is Rarity's Gift! It was for me only!"

"Make me!" Sour Sweet hissed as she fought back at Sunny Flare, "I'm not afraid."

"Knock it out, jackass!" Indigo Zap groaned as she separated both Sunny Flare and Sour Sweet, "This is not the time to fight! We've got job to do. And it's call 'stop screwing it up'!"

"Like any of you are better!" Sugarcoat exclaimed in annoyance, "I take this job serious!"

"As if!" The girls exclaimed in anger.

And just before the girls could argue, Sunset Shimmer shushed them, "This is not the time to argue! So, shut up and move out!"

As Sunset Shimmer began climbing up the stairs, Spike spoke, "They do have the point about the team." Sunset Shimmer turned and glared at him. He yelped, "What?! I was just pointing out only."

Sunset Shimmer groaned in annoyance as she led her team climbing up the stairs and resume their march. Hopefully, they won't get into a big fight while watching out for the enemies.

As expected, Sunset Shimmer and her team met the resistance units of Mecha Ponies and Orc Soldiers. They've dealt the enemies at ease, but they still glaring and muttered angrily at each other of being distraction and refused to assist during the battlefield. And at the same time, they heard voiced telling them 'not to trust or befriend', 'traitor' and 'weakling'. Nevertheless, Sunset Shimmer managed to calm and make them to work out.

Sunset Shimmer's team continued marching and made their way to a large hall, where they found Starlight Glimmer being tied up on the chair while her eyes and mouth were gagged. She struggled in getting out of it. They quickly approached and freed her.

"It's a trap!" Starlight Glimmer exclaimed in concern.

"We know. And we beat it!" Spike said proudly.

Lemon Zest smirked, "And it's easy too."

 ** _BAM!_** Sunset Shimmer and her friends yelped in surprise and concern as they looked around and found Dark Mystic Ponies emerging out from various doors. They consist of Demon Soldiers, Shadow Ninjas, Orc Soldiers, Werewolf Scouts, Mecha Ponies and Griffon Jetfighters. They were all led by both Skullcrusher and Spiritshadow.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Indigo Zap demanded in anger.

Sugarcoat nodded, "You need to shut up from using that 'word'. It's getting irritating."

Lemon Zest snarled, "Cut me some slack!"

"There's more. I know who is the mole," Starlight Glimmer said dryly. She looked up, "Why don't you show yourself, Guildenstern and Trickster!"

Just as Starlight Glimmer expected, Guildenstern and Trickster Fox emerged out from the ceiling like ghosts phased through solid walls. This shocked and scared Sunset Shimmer and her friends off.

"Trickster Fox?! You're the traitor?!" Spike asked in shock and concern, "I don't understand! I thought you join us for your friend, Himiko!"

Starlight Glimmer snarled, "Yes and no! She joined us to get and steal more information for her masters! And at the same time, she's been leading Dark Mystic Ponies of attacking Ponyville Town when Twilight and others gone for missions!"

"It's brilliant," Trickster Fox said amusingly, "After all, 'Friendship is Magic'. That's what you all do is to help and make everypony friends. How foolish you really are!"

Sunset Shimmer huffed, "Well, this foolish has assemble a team that is gonna stop you and your plans for good!"

"Yeah! And this time, we'll be sending you packing home for good!" Starlight Glimmer exclaimed firmly. She turned and glared at Guildenstern, "I'm not afraid of you, Guildenstern!"

"MAGGOTS!" Guildenstern exclaimed loudly, scaring and frightening Starlight Glimmer off. He chuckled evilly, "It's true that your team indeed has some excellent fighters. But you fools are truly nuisance as your heroes. But not good enough I'm afraid!"

Trickster Fox giggled amusingly, "Well, time to end our game. Can't let you all ruin our plans and master plans. And to be honest, you're fun to play with. Finish them!"

Both Skullcrusher and Spiritshadow chuckled darkly and evilly as they approached while leading his army to attack them. Sunset Shimmer and her team formed a perimeter while armed with their weapon to fight back.

"This just keeps getting better." Sunset Shimmer said in concern.

Starlight Glimmer sighed, "At least, we've know what's really going on. Plus, we've got the team now."

"That's one good news," Sunset Shimmer admitted, "But teamwork is still in working progress."

Starlight Glimmer yelped in concern while has a sweat drop, "This ought to be interesting..."

"Attack!" Skullcrusher ordered wildly.

Spiritshadow chuckled as he held and threw his skulls out, "Prepare to be part of my collection!"

As Dark Mystic Ponies attacked them, Sunset Shimmer's team fiercely fought and attacked enemy troops. Skullcrusher arrived and joined the battlefield as he held and slammed his broadsword at them. Lemon Zest quickly fired her Sound Blaster in blowing him off. Both Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat charged and pushed him back hard while Starlight Glimmer assisted by firing her Unicorn Burst at him off.

As he was being pushed back, Skullcrusher roared in anger as he activated his broadsword in blazing dark fire. He jumped and slammed it of unleashing and blowing the blazing dark flames at them off. They quickly dodged and avoided the attacks. Unfortunately, Spiritshadow has summoned his minions to assist and attack them back, causing them to be split and separated from each other.

Spiritshadow laughed evilly as he commanded and led his minions in attacking and dueling Sunset Shimmer and her team separately. Spike continued ran away from the fight while avoiding being attacked and killed.

Though they're highly skilled and strong warriors, Sunset Shimmer and her friends struggled in overcoming the large numbers especially two evil warriors to deal with. But at the same time, both Guildenstern and Trickster Fox used their shape-shifting in tricking and attacking the team. This make the team to doubt each other and weakening its teamwork and friendship. This has become hard for them to defeat their enemies.

Skullcrusher and Spiritshadow led their army in cornering and surrounding Sunset Shimmer's team in a circle. As their backs bumped into each other, they turned and glared at each other and shouted angrily, 'watch it'.

"You got a lot of nerve for 'helping' me out!" Indigo Zap exclaimed in anger, "I don't need your help now!"

Sour Sweet groaned as she pushed Indigo Zap off, "Back off! You're the one, who started the mess!"

"Look, who's talking, two-faced jackass!" Lemon Zest snarled at Sour Sweet, "At least, I'm not a backstabber for stabbing on my friends!"

Sunny Flare snarled as she kept her Nanobots closed to her, "Show's one to know one! I'm not gonna put my trust in either of you. Only my Nanobots can be trusted! They're better than you!"

"Relying technology means you're weakling and pathetic!" Sugarcoat remarked dryly, "The only pony, who can trust is themselves and their skills! Nothing more! Nothing less!"

Sunset Shimmer groaned in anger as she had it, "That's enough!" She turned and glared at her team, "If you don't put your difference aside now, we'll be defeated and destroyed forever! You must trust and work together now!"

Starlight Glimmer nodded in agreement, "She's right! Dark Mystic Ponies will take advantage and kill us now!"

"You talk too much, Starlight!" Guildenstern snarled, "Now I'm going to do what Amon should have done. Terminate you, once and for all!"

Trickster Fox nodded, "Agreed. Your friends will be joining too! Let's finish this now. It was fun while it lasts!"

Guildenstern and Trickster Fox held their hooves up as they combined and unleashed a dark spiritual powerful blast **_'Evil Ghoul Force'_**! They aimed it right at Starlight Glimmer and five ponies. And just before it could hit or even she noticed the attack, Sunset Shimmer teleported on their side as she summoned **_Shield Barrier_** in protecting themselves! Starlight Glimmer joined and assisted her classmate as well.

Unfortunately, the barrier can't hold much longer as it began to crack. And just before Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer could do anything, the **_Evil Ghoul Force_** broke through the barrier and knocked both of them hard. Both of them fell to the ground hard.

Five ponies and Spike were in shock and concern, "Sunset! Starlight!"

"Without their leaders, the team will be easily destroyed," Guildenstern said amusingly, "Finish them, Skullcrusher!"

Skullcrusher chuckled evilly as he approached and raised his broadsword up high. He slammed it right at both Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer. However, both Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat quickly and firmly halted the attack with their strong weapons. While he was pressing his attacks down, the skull demon general was about to kick them off. But instead, he got his chest got hit and kick by Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare. Lemon Zest fired her Sound Blast in blowing him off. Five ponies shown their firm and proud warrior's face as they all armed and readied to attack.

"What?!" Dark Mystic Ponies demanded in anger.

Sugarcoat snarled while held her Ocean Trident, "We won't let you..."

"Hurt our friends..." Indigo Zap joined in while armed with Thunder Blade Naginata.

Sunny Flare groaned as she readied her Nanobots, "Because if you really dare..."

"We're gonna hurt you..." Lemon Zest said firmly as she armed her Sound Blaster.

Sour Sweet hissed as she cracked her hooves and armed her Storm Nunchucks, "A lot! No more misses nice girls now!"

"What?!" Trickster Fox asked in surprise before laughed amusingly, "Please, tell me you're joking. How could you call her a 'friend' when you refused to accept each other's friendship!"

"That maybe true," Indigo Zap admitted in shame before gritted her teeth, "But when you hit one of my friends, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Sugarcoat nodded, "That's affirmative! You won't get away from this!"

"We may not be the best team as others," Sunny Flare said firmly, "But that doesn't mean we'll back down easily."

Lemon Zest laughed proudly, "Yeah, dude! We're gonna rock your world!"

Sour Sweet smirked amusingly, "So, get ready to get your ass whooped!"

Guildenstern hissed, "You will regret this! Finish them off now!"

Skullcrusher and Spiritshadow roared wildly as they ordered their minions to attack and engaged their enemies at once. Five ponies looked at each other before nodded firmly and in agreement. Sunn Flare and Spike stayed behind to heal both Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer while the rest charged and engaged the enemies.

Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap swung their Ocean Trident and Thunder Blade Naginata at the enemy charging one-by-one while watching each other's back. Lemon Zest fired her Sound Blaster at her enemies off. Using both Storm Nunchucks and martial art skills, Sour Sweet was defending Sunny Flare and Spike. While they both were healing Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer, she used her Nanobots in helping her friends out while protecting them.

Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap engaged Skullcrusher, the skull demon general roared in anger as he swung his broadsword at them both. They quickly dodged by flipping backwards quickly. They then performed Raiding Charge in pushing and ramming him back. He then pushed them back. Both sides struggled yet firmly to overcome their opponent. And just before any of them could react, Indigo Zap slide down while kicked Skullcrusher's leg to be tripped. Sugarcoat then swung her Ocean Trident in knocking him off. And just before the demon skull general could do anything, both girls charged and slammed their weapons him. He broke into pieces.

Skullcrusher groaned as he began forming his pieces together, "I hate when they do that!"

Spiritshadow continued throwing his skulls in summoning and commanding his minions to attack. And unfortunately they weren't able due to Lemon Zest in firing her Sound Blaster in knocking them off. While he struggled, he has to avoid Sour Sweet, who swung her Storm Nunchucks at him for few rounds. As Lemon Zest has defeated most of the minions and send them back to his chest, this has caused him to groan and screech in pain. Sour Sweet took her chance in slamming hers on Spiritshadow's chest of thousand skulls to crack. This wounded and injured him badly.

Spiritshadow hissed in pain, "Damn you!"

As four ponies continued engaging and attacking enemy generals and troops separately, both Guildenstern and Trickster quickly assisted their allies with shape-shifting tricks. However, Sunny Flare used her Nanobots in firing and engaging them swiftly and ferociously. While they managed to dodge and avoid the attacks, but they received minor injuries.

And at the same time, Spike and Sunny Flare managed to heal both Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer. Both of them regain their consciousness.

Guildenstern hissed, "It appears we might have underestimated them!"

"In that case, time for plan B! All units, escape!" Trickster Fox ordered. The dark portals appeared as her minions quickly make an escape. She smirked while make a contact to her ally, "See you in all, fools!"

Both Guildenstern and Trickster Fox escaped by teleportation. And just before Sunset Shimmer and her team could react, the building started to quake. This shocked and surprised them both.

"This time I'm not saying it!" Lemon Zest exclaimed in concern.

Sunset Shimmer groaned, "They're bringing the house down! We have to get out of here now!"

"Teleportation now!" Starlight Glimmer ordered.

As the whole building began toppling down, both Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer quickly used their magical horn. Theirs were affecting both themselves and their allies. They all escaped before it could crushed them.

* * *

Trickster Fox and Guildenstern teleported outside of the abandoned mansion, where they met up with the rest of their minions. MechaInfinite and his Dragoon Tankers were firing their missiles at the house, which was burning and toppled to the ground.

MechaInfinite scoffed, "Job is done. No more ponies."

"My secret is safe," Trickster Fox said amusingly.

"Think again."

The voice surprised Trickster Fox and her minions. They looked up ahead and found Sunset Shimmer and her team stood before them.

"Impossible?!" Guildenstern said in shock.

"Nothing is impossible!" Sunset Shimmer said firmly and proudly, "As long we have each other, we won't be defeated."

Starlight Glimmer nodded in agreement, "That's right. As Princess Twilight always said, Friendship is Magic!" She turned and faced Trickster Fox, "Looks like you've been exposed, Trickster!"

Trickster Fox groaned in annoyance, "Spare me of your victory. And besides, I'm tired of being a spy anyway. I'm done being a good guy."

"Indeed. We have made some progress for our projects and plans were on the way," Guildenstern said calmly, "And soon, both realm will fall before our master. All hope and faith will be destroyed. Mark my word. You all will not prevail!"

Guildenstern laughed evilly and manically, followed by Trickster Fox. Their evil laughter annoyed Sunset Shimmer's team. The ponies were about to attack but the Dark Mystic Ponies summoned the Dark Portal as they all entered and escaped. They were all disappointed and upset that they didn't stop the enemies but they did save the town...

* * *

Back at the Castle of Friendship; Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Spike were having some discussion, regarding the team since five of them refused to cooperate. As much as they liked the girls as the team, they can't force five of them now. They have made their decision now.

Sunset Shimmer summoned her five newly friends inside the Council of Friendship Chamber for their final answers.

Sunset Shimmer sighed, "Listen, girls. I know this team is not what you wanted especially you don't like each other very much. So, I'm sorry for forcing you to join us." She looked down in shame before looked up and gave a firm looks, "But I just want you to know that you're all not just a teammate, you're all my newly friends! I won't forget this..."

Starlight Glimmer nodded in agreement, "I'll let Princess Twilight know about your effort and bravery for saving this town. You all will be rewarded."

Five ponies looked at each other for the moment. Instead of showing hostility and angry, they all smiled proudly and firmly. They turned and faced to Sunset Shimmer and her friends.

"Hey. Whoever told you that we're done with the team?" Indigo Zap asked amusingly. It surprised Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Spike. She scoffed, "Sure we've got some problem and competitive issues with each other. But..."

"That doesn't mean we're done," Sugarcoat said firmly and proudly, "We would like to continue with this team."

Sunset Shimmer was surprised and shocked, "Really?"

"You betcha," Lemon Zest said confidently.

Sunny Flare nodded, "As everyone has said, the more the merrier. Having more friends is indeed fun especially when we work together to save this town."

"Yeah!" Sour Sweet said proudly, "I would like to get another rematch with those guys! Nopony messes with any of us!"

"Wow..." Starlight Glimmer and Spike said in surprise.

"I... I... I don't know what to say," Sunset Shimmer said in surprise.

"Just say 'thanks' and hug us?" Indigo Zap asked amusingly.

Sunset Shimmer smiled happily as she charged towards her newly five friends. She jumped and hugged them happily. They all were surprised yet happy. They smiled and hugged her back passionately. They are now newly formed team.

Spike smiled, "I loved this part. Reminds me of Twilight's making her first new friends."

"Yeah. I know what you mean," Starlight Glimmer said calmly. She turned and looked at Sunset Shimmer, "Since you've got a new team, what do you wanna call them?"

"Yeah, what do you call it?" Everyone asked curiously.

Sunset Shimmer hummed thoughtfully before smiled, "Shadow Six." Everyone surprisingly and oddly looked at her. She continued, "We're not Mane Six. But whenever they or others aren't here, we'll take over and defend the town! We may not be best as them, but we'll be sure give those guys some hell they'd never forget!"

Five ponies, Starlight Glimmer and Spike cheered wildly and happily. Thus, a new team is created to defend Ponyville Town, whenever Twilight Sparkle and her friends aren't available. Shadow Six is born!

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer  
Kelly Sheridan: Indigo Zap, Starlight Glimmer  
Sienna Bohn: Sugarcoat  
Britt Irvin: Sunny Flare  
Shannon Chan-Kent: Lemon Zest  
Sharon Alexander: Sour Sweet  
Neil Ross: Guildenstern  
Stephanie Sheh: Trickster 'Da Ji' Fox

 **Minor Casts:**  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Melissa Fahn: Himiko  
Nolan North: Skullcrusher, Nanobots, Dark Mystic Soldiers  
Kevin Michael Richardson: Spiritshadow, Dark Mystic Soldiers  
Fred Tatesciore: MechaInfinite


	21. Ep 19: Blindness in Our Cutie Mark

**Episode 19: Blindness in Our Cutie Marks**

At Paleo Resident, Cutie Mark Crusaders are now dealing with their new client - The Paleo Family. Scootaloo, Nyx and Jade Adventure were helping out a female cyan Earth Pony with short funky nave-aquamarine streaks of mane and tail and her cutie mark is skull and bones named Petunia Paleo. While she was digging and excavating the sandbox, three of them used the buckets in catching the sands, which was thrown by her.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Alyson Joy were talking and chatting with Petunia Paleo's parents, who were concern and uneasy lately.

"So, what did you two want to talk about?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Alyson Joy nodded in agreement, "The letter you wrote to us this morning, it sounded very serious."

Mrs. Paleo nodded in concern, "I'm sure you get these questions all the time." She hissed, "Oh, this is so awkward."

"Um, you're the experts, so we thought you'd have some insight into our daughter's new, uh," Mr Paleo said in concern before looking at his daughter's, "cutie mark."

"What's wrong?" Apple Bloom asked curiously.

Mrs. Paleo sighed, "Obviously, we're both very proud of her and her cutie mark..."

"Despite its, um..." Mr. Paleo said uneasily, "unsettling nature."

"Unsettling?" Alyson Joy asked in confusion. She and her friends were confuse and concern as they headed off to the window. They looked at Petunia Paleo, who continued excavating the sandbox. They looked at her cutie mark closely. She hummed, "I don't understand."

Mr. and Mrs. Paleo came to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The mother asked in concern, "Her mark doesn't... bother you at all?"

"No... Why?" Apple Bloom asked in concern.

And just before Mr. and Mrs. Paleo could explain, Jade Adventure waved and called them to come out. And as they all did and met up with Jade Adventure, who was looking down at the hole, where Nyx and Scootaloo were with Petunia Paleo. And to their surprise, they also found some fossil bones.

"Look! A spiny-backed ponysaurus!" Petunia Paleo exclaimed happily, "In our own backyard! And I found him on my very own! How cool is that?!"

Surprised by their daughter's discovery, Mrs. Paleo and Mr. Paleo gave a second thoughts about it. They all gasped in realization and chuckled embarrassingly, "Oh! She's an archaeologist."

"No, duh!" Jade Adventure said amusingly, "If she is, Dragon Kick will be a cool mentor to help her out. She'd be an awesome archaeologist in no time."

Nyx giggled happily, "No kidding."

Scootaloo scoffed, "What'd you think she was gonna be, a pirate?"

After what Scootaloo has said, it crossed Cutie Mark Crusaders' minds. They all turned and looked at Paleo Parents, who whistled innocently while laughed uneasily.

"Oh, Well, I can't blame them for thinking about it." Nyx giggled a bit, "My mom thought of that when I was reborn."

* * *

Cutie Mark Crusaders were on their way back to their clubhouse. And at the same time, they were cheering and celebrating for another success again.

"Woo-hoo! Another successful cutie intervention!" Scootaloo cheered wildly and happily, "You know, Crusaders, I don't wanna toot our own horn, but we've helped a lot of ponies figure out their purpose in life."

"Yeah. I know what you mean," Nyx said in agreement. She then waved to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, who smiled and waved back to her. She giggled, "We helped Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon to see their errors. And they both became better ponies."

"Helping ponies find cutie marks? Check! Helping them to understand its purpose? Double Check! Helping them to find themselves? Triple Check!" Jade Adventure cheered wildly, "Yup, we're definitely good at our new job!"

Apple Bloom nodded as she looked at other ponies like Bulk Biceps training ponies in lifting dumbbells and Tender Taps tapped dancing happily in front of crowds.

Apple Bloom smiled, "Yep, everywhere you look, there's a pony we've helped find a purpose. You've gotta admit. We've had a pretty good effect on everypony since we've discovered our destiny."

Scootaloo smirked in finishing the sentences, "And started helping other ponies discover theirs! Could this get any better or what?"

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Too bad that our friends couldn't make it again. They've been quite busy lately, right?"

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. No kidding. Twist and Dinky Doo sure helped Pipsqueak a lot in dealing with President of Student Council. Those works must have stressed him out a lot."

Feeling itchy, Alyson Joy groaned in pain as she was scratching her eyes. Sweetie Belle noticed her friend's doing. She asked, "Aly, are you alright?"

"I'm... I'm fine..." Alyson Joy groaned in strain as her vision slowly blurry and unfocused. She muttered softly, "Damn it... Is it getting blurry or something? Jeez. I should've get some sleep."

* * *

While reaching to their destination of clubhouse, Cutie Mark Crusaders were chatting and laughing happily about their job.

"Now, girls, you all do know there will always be challenges?" Sweetie Belle asked in concern, "Someday, somepony might even come to us with a problem that even we can't handle. Like, say..."

Apple Bloom gasped as she looked something ahead of them, "A griffon?"

"Ha! Exactly!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed in agreement, "Like a griffon. But that's just crazy talk."

Jade Adventure yelped in concern as she pointed in front, "Or not!"

Following Jade Adventure's pointing and looking, Cutie Mark Crusaders found an arctic bluish gray colored female griffon with cyanish gray head with white marking chin and dark azureish gray wings on top of their clubhouse. It was looking for something and someone.

Heard of griffons' capabilities and behaviors, Cutie Mark Crusaders hid behind the bushes while looking at the creature. They all wondered and chatted with each other about her.

"Is that really a griffon?" Sweetie Belle asked in concern.

Apple Bloom hissed, "You're darn tootin' it is! What do you think that griffon wants?"

"I guess we've gotta ask her," Alyson Joy suggested while looking at the griffon, "but aren't griffons supposed to be kind of mean and cranky?"

Nyx gulped fearfully, "Whatever it is, it can't be good."

"So, what now?" Jade Adventure asked in concern.

"Crusaders, looks like we've gotta step carefully." Scootaloo said firmly as she and her friends emerged out from the bushes. They then looked up at the clubhouse's rooftop. They found the griffon disappeared. She gasped, "Where did she go?"

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders!" The optimistic excitable voice exclaimed happily, surprised the Cutie Mark Crusaders in falling on the ground hard. They then found a very same griffon stood before them. She squealed happily, "I can't believe it's really, really you!"

Just Cutie Mark Crusaders could ask, Gabby quickly grabbed and hugged them all tightly while laughing happily.

Feeling the griffon's grip tighten, Scootaloo groaned in pain, "Aah! Ooh! This... griffon's... not... cranky."

"There's something you don't see everyday!" Jade Adventure groaned and complimented.

Apple Bloom hissed, "How in the blooming apples did you know who we are?"

"Know who you are? Know who you are?!" Griffon asked happily and frantically as she put Cutie Mark Crusaders down. She continued, "Why, I've heard about you from everypony in Ponyville! I'm so excited to meet you, I could just explode! I'm Gabriella, but you can call me Gabby since we're friends now! Pleased to meet ya!"

As Gabby held all of Cutie Mark Crusaders' hooves, she shook them very hard, causing the latter of getting some serious dizziness and headaches. The little fillies recovered from the surprise shakes as they turned and faced her.

"Well, howdy... um... Gabby." Apple Bloom greeted gently.

Gabby squealed wildly, "I'm just about the most excited anygriffon has ever been about anything!"

"Excited? But whatever for?" Sweetie Belle asked in surprise.

Alyson Joy nodded, "Yeah. Did something happen to you?"

"What for? What for?!" Gabby asked loudly and happily, "Everypony in town tells me of your amazing assistance! How you help ponies find their place in the world!" She squealed happily, "And that's why I'm here. I need help, too. I want you to give me a cutie mark!"

"Wait! What?!" Nyx asked in surprise and shock, "Can a griffon even get a cutie mark?"

Cutie Mark Crusaders turned and looked at Jade Adventure, who shrugged, "Hey, don't look at me! I have no idea that griffon could get one because there was none so far in our Mystic Realm."

"Either way, I think we should probably find out." Scootaloo suggested.

Cutie Mark Crusaders chuckled nervously as they faced and looked at Gabby, who looked very happy and excited. Unknown to them, they all have been spied by Song Wing, Voltscar and Dark Xing on the trees. The Demon Successors were using the binoculars in spying on them.

Dark Xing hummed calmly and amusingly, "A griffon wants the cutie mark. Interesting..."

"What's so interesting about it, cousin?!" Voltscar demanded in annoyance, "Can't we just attack them now?! I'm boring! Better than babysitting Avalanche again!"

Song Wing screeched before giving a slap on Voltscar, "Shut up, fool! Knowing the CMCs, they'll do anything to help fillies to get cutie mark and even ponies to understand it. But at the end, they will fail to her because griffons can't get the cutie marks."

"Exactly..." Dark Xing nodded in agreement, "Once they're in devastated states, this will be a perfect moment for us to strike back. They will pay for the defeat and humiliation we have suffered. I promise you for that."

* * *

Cutie Mark Crusaders invited Gabby to their clubhouse for discussion with her about cutie mark. And at the same time, they have some orange juice drinks.

"So, Gabby, why do you even want a cutie mark?" Scootaloo asked in surprise, "It doesn't seem like a very... griffon-y thing to want."

Nyx nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Why are you interested in it? Did something happen to you?"

"You're tellin' me!" Gabby exclaimed happily while drinking her juice. She sighed, "I don't know if you've heard, but griffons can be a little bit... unfriendly."

"Who doesn't know that?" Jade Adventure remarked amusingly. She smirked, "Most griffons don't pay much attention to each other. And if they do, it's not, y'know, the good kind of attention. Luckily, our Mystic Griffons are nothing like Griffonstone."

Gabby nodded in understanding and agreement, "As for me, I'm just a little mail delivery griffon who likes to spread a little bit of griffon-y sunshine on my rounds, I'd do anything for any old griffon in need."

Gabby frowned as she recalled about her time as mail delivery griffon at Griffonstone and even trying to help them, but instead, the griffons gave her unfriendly slamming door or shooing her away from them, "Which always makes me feel different from the other griffons. But it just always seemed like the harder I tried, the less I fit in."

""It wasn't until your friends came to Griffonstone," Gabby then smiled while recalling about seeing Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Blazefist, Laxtinct and even Clawdestroyer helping Gilda and Griffonstone out, "that I realized some creatures actually like helping each other, and I saw something so awesomely awesome."

"How helping spreads from pony to pony and griffon to griffon!" Gabby smiled as she remembered about Gilda being friendly to Greta by giving a sweet deliciously Griffon Scones. It inspired her a lot especially Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie's glowing cutie marks, "I knew then that I had to find out why I was so different from the other griffons, and I knew the answer just had to have something to do with those wonderful, amazing marks on the ponies' flanks."

Cutie Mark Crusaders gave uneasy and uncomfortable looks at Gabby, who noticed their looks. She laughed uneasily while blushed in red.

"Dude, that is disturbing..." Jade Adventure said in concern.

Sweetie Belle nudged Jade Adventure's shoulder, "Don't be rude."

Gabby giggled uneasily, "And I admit, hehe, I became, um, maybe a little obsessed."

"So first chance I had to deliver a letter from Gilda, I took it, so I could find the perfect pony to help me understand what those marks are." Gabby explained about her plans by delivering Gilda's latter to Rainbow Dash while seeking out the ponies to help out about cutie mark, which everypony pointed to a certain group she met, "Everypony here told me one thing – I just had to see the Cutie Mark Crusaders! They've helped everypony here get their cutie marks, and I knew, I just knew, that someday I'd have one, too! A cutie mark of my very own!"

"Is that why you came here?" Alyson asked in surprise, "You believed that we can help you get it?"

Gabby nodded happily, "Eeyup! I want to find my own place in the world, and I know you can help me by giving me a cutie mark! So let's make with the cutie! Whenever you're ready." She giggles while waiting for Cutie Mark Crusaders do some magic for her cutie mark to appear, "Did it happen yet?"

"Uh, not exactly." Sweetie Belle said in concern.

Nyx nodded in concern, "It's kinda complicated."

"Gabby, I hate to break it to ya," Apple Bloom said in concern and guilt tone, "but it sounds like you might've heard some tall tales about what Crusaders can do."

"I mean, we are kinda awesome and all, but nopony can just give you a cutie mark. It just sort of... happens." Scootaloo explained.

"And I'm pretty sure it doesn't happen to griffons." Jade Adventure said uneasily, "Or if it does, we've never ever heard of it."

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that." Gabby frowned. She then smiled happily, "Sounds like a challenge! And who could be up to it but the world-famous Cutie Mark Crusaders? Cutie marks! It's in your name and everything, right? Right?! Right?!"

And just before the Cutie Mark Crusaders could answer, Gabby gasped in realization while looking at the letter from her bag, "Now I have to deliver Gilda's letter to Rainbow Dash. I bet by the time I get back, you'll have it one hundred percent figured out! Toodles for now!" She cheered happily as she exited and flew off to do her job, "Whee-hee-hee! Gonna get my cutie mark!"

As Cutie Mark Crusaders watched the griffon flew off, they looked at each other with shock and concern looks. They knew that it's impossible for them to achieve.

"What she wants... It's not possible, right?" Sweetie Belle

Nyx shrugged, "I don't know. But I know someone who just might."

Jade Adventure giggled, "Yeah. I'm thinking the same thing too!"

Scootaloo nodded in agreement, "Your family always have the answers for the problem. And hopefully, Mystic Tao doesn't say-!"

* * *

"Aiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeyaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Twilight Sparkle, Cutie Mark Crusaders and even Mighty Heart yelped in concern while covering their ears from hearing Mystic Tao's screams as the whole Castle of Friendship's library section was shaking wildly and crazily.

"Geez! You don't have to scream, Mr. Tao!" Twilight Sparkle said in annoyance. Mystic Tao gave her a slap on head. She yelped in pain, "Ow!"

"Do not disrespect Tao!" Mystic Tao exclaimed in anger. He scoffed as he turned to Cutie Mark Crusaders, "What you ask is impossible!"

Twilight Sparkle sighed as she nodded, "I've read every book on the subject, and I've never read a thing about any creature other than a pony getting a cutie mark."

Scootaloo hissed, "But, Twilight, Mr. Tao, Gabby flew all the way here so we could help her. There's gotta be something we can do."

"Yeah. We want to help her out," Nyx insisted in concern.

Sweetie Belle hummed, "Say, is there some kind of spell you can whip up to make her mark appear?"

"Um, I don't know if any of you remember," Twilight Sparkle reminded Cutie Mark Crusaders gently and calmly before looking at them, "but using magic to get a cutie mark never really works out all that well."

"Ohhh. Right." Cutie Mark Crusaders said in realization.

Everyone recalled two incidents they faced - Twilight Sparkle did use her magic to make cutie mark appeared on Apple Bloom's flank and even used Zecora's flower of wishes to make it happen but cause a Cutie Pox on her.

"We don't want that to happen again now do we," Mystic Tao said dryly. He sighed, "But not even Mystic Ponies could do such a trick. Since the beginning, cutie marks only appeared for ponies only because they were born with it, the skill they have required and their identity while other creatures are capable of anything."

Mighty Heart nodded in agreement, "Indeed. That is very true. The creatures can do almost everything, which rarely some of ponies could do that."

Alyson Joy hissed as she rubbed her eyes hard, "So, you're saying..."

Twilight Sparkle sighed as she put the books back on the bookshelf, "Crusaders, I'm sorry. While I can't say for certain that it's utterly impossible, the chances of Gabby getting an actual mark are... pretty slim. Everything I've ever learned tells me. It's just not gonna happen."

"Oh, that can't be good," Jade Adventure said in concern.

Apple Bloom hissed, "Oh, no! Poor Gabby! What the apples are we ever gonna tell her?"

Nyx moved to the front of Twilight Sparkle and asked, "Isn't there something we can do to help Gabby?" She sighed as she looked at her flank, "I wasn't born to be pony. I was created by Demon and Resurrection Ritual Spells. But I got my cutie mark. If I can, then so can she."

"No, Nyx. Even though you are created by spells, you're still a pony to earn it," Twilight Sparkle sighed while shaking her head, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I really wish it could happen. I really do..."

"No..." Nyx said in concern.

While Cutie Mark Crusaders were looking down in defeat, Alyson Joy continued rubbing her eyes. Sweetie Belle noticed as the white unicorn became concern for her. What is happening to her and her eyes?

* * *

Cutie Mark Crusaders left the Castle of Friendship. They were all upset and disappointed that they may not able to help Gabby in getting cutie mark now since she's a griffon and ponies can get them.

"Crusaders, this is terrible!" Sweetie Belle said in concern, "Gabby really believed in us. And now, we're gonna let her down."

"But what else can we do?" Nyx asked in concern

Scootaloo hummed thoughtfully, "Hmm. You know what, Crusaders? So what? Maybe we can't help Gabby get a cutie mark, but we can still do what we're best at. We can help her find her purpose!"

"Yeah," Jade Adventure agreed, "As Heavy has said, 'cutie mark, scutie mark'! We're gonna do our best!"

Scootaloo nodded in agreement, "All we have to do is be extra-special clear with her. Like, Crystal Empire clear."

Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered as they jumped and gave each other a hoof, "Yeah!"

However, Alyson Joy missed as she jumped but missed in giving a hoof while falling on her friends to the ground hard. They all moaned and groaned in pain. Everyone slowly recovered while standing up. They all looked at Alyson Joy, who was rubbing her head.

Jade Adventure groaned, "Aly! What's wrong?!"

"Are you alright?" Sweetie Belle asked while looking at Alyson Joy's eyes and face, "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine, Sweetie Belle." Alyson Joy exclaimed to the confused Apple Bloom, "Just dizzy..."

"Uh... I'm Apple Bloom." Apple Bloom said uneasily, "On your left is Sweetie Belle."

Alyson Joy looked confuse and surprise, "Are you sure? You look almost like her."

"Is she blind or something?" Scootaloo asked in concern.

Noticed Alyson's pupils, Nyx gasped in shock, "Oh no! Something wrong with her eyes!"

"What are you talking about, Nyx?!" Alyson Joy exclaimed in anger as she looked at Jade Adventure from back, "I'm fine! Nothing is wrong with my eyes!"

"Eeyup. She's blind." Jade Adventure said in concern, "Her big brother need to know about this."

* * *

Cutie Mark Crusaders brought Alyson Joy to Dr. Horse's Clinic. They also managed to get Steel Blaze to the area as well. They were waiting outside of the office, hoping Alyson Joy is alright.

Inside the doctor's officer, Dr. Horse was checking on Alyson Joy's eyes by moving his hoof on left and right, flashing on her eyesight, testing hers on reading out letters from largest to smallest and lastly using lens to test her.

"Damn it..." Steel Blaze cursed angrily, "Why?! Why?!"

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. Dr. Horse will get her cured," Sweetie Belle supported.

"It's not that..." Steel Blaze said in concern and upset. Cutie Mark Crusaders were confused and concerned. He hissed, "It's my fault."

"What do you mean?" Scootaloo asked in concern.

Jade Adventure hummed, "What happened, Steel?"

And just before Steel Blaze could explain, Dr. Horse called him and his friend in. As they did, they found Alyson Joy was sitting down on the patient bed. She looked down in upset and despair while her eyes looked pale and blank.

"How is she?" Steel Blaze asked in concern.

Dr. Horse sighed, "I am sorry. I've tried everything. And there's nothing I can do now. She's blind. I maybe not an optometrist, but I know that in this condition, she won't get to see again."

"What?!" Cutie Mark Crusaders asked in shock.

"You mean... I cannot see anything forever?!" Alyson Joy asked in shock and concern.

"Please, tell me that you can fix it." Steel Blaze pleaded, "I'll do anything! Please!"

Dr. Horse sighed, "I am sorry. There's nothing I can do now..."

"No! This can't be! What are we gonna do now?" Nyx exclaimed in concern, "She can't be blind!"

"Here's the funny thing," Dr. Horse said suspiciously as he took a look at Alyson Joy, "I noticed some dusts in her eyes. As I managed to wash and clean the dust off, her eyes remained the same. She was blind since her birth, wasn't she, Steel Blaze?"

"Huh?!" Cutie Mark Crusaders asked in shock and surprise. Steel Blaze groaned as he looked down in shame. They gasped, "No way! You're kidding me!"

"I wasn't," Steel Blaze admitted in shame and anger. He groaned, "Ever since she was a kid, she hardly read and see anything. Lots of kids bullies her. I hated it. I couldn't take it anymore. I heard the rumors that Demon Lord of Thunder has some kind of powers that could heal and restore her eyes."

"So, you both went there?! Are you insane?!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed in shock.

Apple Bloom sighed, "You just want to make my sister to be happy?"

"Yeah. It really helped and restored her eyesight by his Leviathan's power. But I have to pay the price to Tchang Zu," Steel Blaze explained, "When I found out about it, I refused. I couldn't bear to kidnap and give kids to him for snacks!"

"And that's where Tchang Zu kidnapped her?" Scootaloo asked in concern.

"Unbelievable..." Jade Adventure said in shock.

"I'm sorry for everything, girls," Steel Blaze admitted in shame, "I didn't mean it. I just want to help and make my sister happy."

Nyx sighed, "I know how you feel, Steel. We all feel the same way."

"I guess I'm useless now." Alyson Joy said in defeat, "Without my eyesight, I can't help my friends or see anything anymore. I'd be just stay home for safe now."

Cutie Mark Crusaders was in shock and concern as they spoke, "But Alyson-!"

Alyson Joy interrupted, "Just go without me. I need to be alone. Help Gabby now. She needs your help now. I'll be fine."

Cutie Mark Crusaders were upset and concern. They all hissed in anger for leaving her like that. But nevertheless, they have to respect her wishes. They turned and left the clinic now. Steel Blaze approached and gave Alyson Joy a passionate hug, she hugged him back while shedding some tears. And at the same time, she heard some voice...

 ** _"I can help you... I can help you see without the eyes..."_**

* * *

Cutie Mark Crusaders were on their way back to clubhouse. As they were about to enter, Gabby flew straight to them. She gave them a passionate yet tight hug, which make them groaned in pain. Aftermath, she put them down.

"Hiya, you wonderful, wonderful Crusaders! I just know you've figured out how to help me because you're all so incredible!" Gabby exclaimed happily. She then noticed something, "Hey. Where's another one?"

Nyx sighed, "She... She's sick... She can't make it."

"Oh... Sorry to hear it," Gabby apologized.

"Anyway, Gabby, we've talked it over, and we think we may just be able to help you out. But not exactly in the way you think." Scootaloo said in concern, "See, here's the thing about you getting a cutie mark—"

Gabby interrupted by screaming and cheering, "I'm getting a cutie mark! Woo-hoo-hoo!"

Gabby cheered and screamed happily as she flew off and playing around. This shocked and surprised Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Wait! You didn't let me finish!" Scootaloo exclaimed in concern.

"Um, I think maybe that could've been clearer." Jade Adventure said in annoyance.

* * *

Steel Blaze brought Alyson Joy back home. He even helped her get on the bed. He still feel guilty that he could have done something better for her. And all he can do is to ensure she is safe from harm and danger since she is now blind.

Steel Blaze sighed, "Sis... If you need anything, I'd be happy to help you. And I promised that I-"

"Steel, thanks for cheering me up," Alyson Joy said calmly yet sadly, "I'd be fine."

Steel Blaze nodded in guilt, "Okay. Just call me if you need anything..."

Steel Blaze closed her room's door as he left Alyson Joy alone now. As soon as her older brother went down the stairs, she began to cry tearfully. She turned and landed her face against the pillow in covering her face while crying out loud. While she was muffled unhappily, she continued hearing some voice flowing through her head. Who was it?

 ** _"Perfect Timing... I've been waiting for you..."_**

"Who is it..." Alyson Joy demanded as she slowly got up from pillow. She looked around, even though she can't see without her sights, "Show yourself! I can't see well!"

Something poke on her head, Alyson Joy looked up and still can't see it though she can see a figure, who looked like a turtle. He turned out to be a light green colored humanoid tortoise-like worn master monk's robe, He smiled happily.

"Hello..." The tortoise greeted happily. It surprised Alyson Joy to jump back. He laughed softly, "Don't be threat, child. I've come in peace."

"W-Who are you?! What do you want?!" Alyson Joy asked in concern and fearfully.

"My name is Xuan Oogway," Xuan Oogway introduced himself gently, "I am the Sifu. And I am here to help you, child. Do not fear me."

"What do you mean? What can you help me?"

"Help you to see beyond the eyes. That's the promise I've made..."

* * *

Back to CMC Clubhouse, Cutie Mark Crusaders were waiting while watching Gabby cheering happily about getting her own cutie mark and flying around the clubhouse. It's been going for two hours.

"She's still going. Anypony know if griffons ever get tired?" Sweetie Belle asked in annoyance.

Jade Adventure shrugged, "Well, Clawdestroyer got tired of his former lord - Noble Guild, that cause him to lose a big bad temper and changed sides with Azure Phoenix."

"That's a rhetorical question, Jade," Sweetie Belle said in annoyance.

Gabby popped her head before her friends through window, "What do you think my mark will be? A lightning bolt? An erupting volcano? I don't care if it's a jar of marmalade! I know I'll love it, whatever it is!"

"Hold on just a hoofstep, Gabby." Apple Bloom interrupted, "There's somethin' we need to clear up. We can definitely help you find your purpose, but that mark's probably not gonna happen."

Gabby gasped in shock. Scootaloo nodded, "It's true. Twilight's never heard of a creature other than a pony getting a cutie mark."

"Oh!" Gabby said in shock. She then laughed a bit, "Is that all? You had me worried for a second. I-I mean, there's a first time for everything, right? And she didn't say it was impossible, right?"

Apple Bloom hummed in concern, "Well, not exactly."

"Well, then if anypony can make it happen, it's you five." Gabby said happily while looking at the Cutie Mark Crusaders, "I mean, you haven't failed yet."

Cutie Mark Crusaders were having some doubts about helping Gabby getting her cutie mark, Scootaloo has shown firm look while having second thoughts.

"You know what, Gabby?" Scootaloo exclaimed firmly, "I promise we're gonna do everything we can to help you get your mark."

"WHAT?! Are you serious?!" Everyone asked in shock and surprise.

As Scootaloo nodded firmly, Gabby cheered wildly and happily as she exited the door and flew off while dancing and cheering about getting 'cutie mark'. Cutie Mark Crusaders moved to outside while watching her flying and cheering happily.

Apple Bloom turned and glared at Scootaloo, "Why in tarnation would you promise somethin' that just can't be done?"

"I know what it's like to want something that's out of reach." Scootaloo said in guilt and upset while looking at her wings, "And just because it hasn't happened yet doesn't mean it can't. Maybe trying for the impossible isn't so bad."

"And you think it's gonna work?" Jade Adventure asked in concern.

Sweetie Belle shrugged, "Guess we'll never know for sure unless we give it a try."

Nyx nodded in agreement, "All right, but where do we even start?"

Scootaloo smiled while recalled of her old days, "Where we always do – with a good old-fashioned Crusaders chart."

Nyx squealed happily, "I miss it so much! I can't believe that we're reliving in it again! This is gonna be awesome!"

* * *

Alyson Joy's Home...

Alyson Joy was stunned and surprised by mysterious Xuan Oogway's proposal of helping her get the eye sights back. And at the same time, she's having some doubts to believe in him that she could get. But who he really is? Can he be trusted?

"I sense you're doubting my words," Xuan Oogway said calmly and softly. He chuckled a bit, "It's only natural to actually meet a stranger. Conscience questions you to whether to trust me or not, even though this may help you regain what you have lost..."

Alyson Joy nodded in shame, "Yeah. It's true." She then hissed in anger, "But restoring my eye sights is impossible because I was born in blind!"

"Just because you're blind does not conclude you as useless, child. There are many ways to make up with your losses of sights."

"And what makes you say that, Master Oogway?"

"Because I was like you."

"W-What?! You're blind too?! How?! How could you even walk when you can't see or read anything?! And more importantly, how can you teach me when you don't even know where am I?!"

"You're sitting in front of me, child," Xuan Oogway said annoyingly. This surprised and shocked her before making her blushed. He chuckled, "Happens all the time. But the point is, my child, I can see beyond my eyes."

Alyson Joy said in concern, "B-But how?!"

Xuan Oogway smiled, "I can teach you if you are willing to."

Alyson Joy narrowed her blinded eyes while shedding small tears, "Teach me, please..."

* * *

Back at the clubhouse, Cutie Mark Crusaders have mapped out the ideas and activities. They then placed it against the walls, where Gabby can see it. She looked excited and happy as she squealed wildly. They all couldn't wait to help her get the cutie mark sooner or later.

"The first thing we gotta do is find your purpose." Apple Bloom explained.

"Nopony gets a mark without one." Scootaloo said calmly. Gabby nodded understandingly. She smiled and asked, "What are you good at? Do you play any sports?"

"[Apple Bloom] Or like to dance? [Sweetie Belle] Or how about singing? I just love to sing! La-la-la-la! [Nyx] Martial Art Skills! My dad and brother can teach us about it! [Jade Adventure] How about being a police officer? Uncle Kicker used to be one."

"Wow! I kinda wanna just try everything!" Gabby said happily, "I mean, I don't even know what to pick!"

Scootaloo smiled, "Don't worry. That's what we're here for."

"Since all of us are ready," Nyx said calmly, "Let's get started!"

As all Cutie Mark Crusaders began tapping their hooves down on the ground for few times, Gabby joined with them as well. They all began to sing to her about cutie mark.

Sweetie Belle: _Like a racer at the starting line  
You're chomping at the bit_

Scootaloo: _You are here to find your purpose  
And a place you really fit_

Apple Bloom: _And until you find your place in life  
You're never gonna quit_

Nyx and Jade Adventure: _We can help you find the purpose in your life_

Cutie Mark Crusaders passed the Cutie Mark Chart to Gabby, who looked very happy and excited as she can't wait to start the task.

Gabby: _A griffon mixes lion's strength  
With winged eagle's might  
When I finally find my purpose  
Then my cutie mark's in sight_

As Gabby exited the clubhouse, the Cutie Mark Crusaders followed and joined her for cutie mark hunt. And hopefully, they can bring some successes.

Gabby: _Crusaders, I won't let you down  
I've just begun to fight  
You're gonna help me find the purpose in my life_

Entering Ponyville, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Gabby began their hunt - by helping and assisting ponies, who have problem with problems. Gabby helped Zecora in stirring and getting the mixing stick out of cauldron.

Gabby: _Got a job that's just no fun?  
Call on me, I'll get it done  
Cauldron's stuck and needs a mix?  
I'm the one who's got the fix_

Not only Zecora, Gabby helped other ponies such as Cheerilee - writing down calculation on chalkboard, scrubbing the floor for Rarity and even clearing kelp on the beach. Cutie Mark Crusaders continued their best to help and encouraged her to find her purpose.

Gabby: _Help you teach pre-calculus  
Scrub the floors, won't make a fuss  
Clearing kelp? Just give a yelp  
Raring to go, ready to help!_

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _That's the spirit  
You ought to see what you do best  
Try it all, pick your fave  
And leave behind the rest_

Gabby: _I'll try anything  
To get my cutie mark  
Keep up with me, Crusaders  
We're just getting our start_

Gabby continued doing her best to help ponies out while searching for her purpose - helping the mother pony in rocking her baby in rocking crib while hanging up sheets on the lines, carrying the boxes for Bulk Biceps, helping Granny Smith walk across the street and even baseball team win the game.

As Gabby continued helping ponies out, Cutie Mark Crusaders began to doubt about finding the purpose for her since the griffon is almost good at anything.

Gabby: _Rock your little ones to sleep  
While hanging up the sheets  
I can help you with your heavy load  
Walk Granny 'cross the street  
I'll run you 'round the bases fast  
It's really no big feat  
_  
Cutie Mark Crusaders: _Can we help her find the purpose in her life?_

Gabby helped and performed many activities - helping cheering up the ponies, planted the garden, writing the music note, playing clarinet for orchestra and even baking the cake.

Seeing what a griffon can do, the Cutie Mark Crusaders became more worried and scared as almost all activities she's been doing turns out she enjoyed it. They realized that Mystic Tao was right other creatures performed many activities, instead of doing the one.

Gabby: _Cheer you if you're feeling low  
Plant your garden, make it grow  
Write a piece for your quartet  
Filling in on clarinet  
Bake that cake as fast as lightning_

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _She's so good at things, it's frightening  
Cutie Mark Crusaders,  
I think we've got a problem!_

Gabby continued supporting and helping out the ponies, who in turned cheered and praised her for being reliable and friendly griffon to them. Cutie Mark Crusaders have some discussion of what they really can do for her now.

Gabby: _Build a boat  
And sail it out across the sea  
Need some help?  
You know that you can count on me  
CMCs, you're gonna help me find my purpose  
The purpose in my life!  
In my life!_

"Now how we gonna do this?" Apple Bloom asked in concern.

Sweetie Belle looked through the Cutie Mark chart, "Gabby's special purpose can't be everything, right?"

"It may as well be." Jade Adventure said in concern, "I don't know how we find what she's supposed to do when she can do it all. Granduncle Tao was right about her."

Scootaloo sighed, "And if finding her purpose seems impossible, we can just forget about the whole griffon-getting-a-cutie-mark thing, which is actually impossible. I never should've gotten her hopes up!"

"It's okay, Scootaloo," Nyx said in comfort as she patted Scootaloo's back gently, "You just want to help them out. There's nothing wrong about it."

"I did... it... all!" Gabby cheered happily as she met up with Cutie Mark Crusaders, "So, lay it on me, Crusaders. What's my purpose? And how do we get a mark on these here haunches?"

Scootaloo looked down in shame before Gabby, "Gabby, we... we don't."

Gabby was in shock and confused. Apple Bloom sighed, "We're sayin' that since you can do everything so amazingly well..."

Sweetie Belle nodded in concern, "We just can't figure out what one thing you're supposed to do."

"You're too good," Jade Adventure said in concern, "It's impossible for you to get cutie mark."

"Gabby, we can't help you." Nyx said in guilty.

Gabby was heartbroken while exclaimed frantically and tearfully, "But, but... you're the world-famous Cutie Mark Crusaders! I can't believe it! I... I... I won't believe it!"

Thus, Gabby turned and flew off at once, right before Cutie Mark Crusaders could stop her.

"Gabby, wait!" Apple Bloom cried in concern.

"We're sorry! We're so, so sorry!" Scootaloo cried tearfully to Gabby. She then shed some tears out, "This is just awful. For the first time ever, the Cutie Mark Crusaders are cutie mark failures."

Nyx looked in shame and defeat, "H-How could this have happen?"

While Cutie Mark Crusaders were crying tearfully and lamenting over their first failures, three Demon Successors chuckled evilly and darkly as their plans worked perfectly.

"The time to strike is now," Dark Xing said amusingly, "Prepare to strike, cousins."

* * *

Inside Alyson Joy's room, both her and Xuan Oogway remained calm and gentle as they both were meditating harmonically and peacefully while humming. And at the same time, they both have spiritually energy aura-like - the tortoise is greenish while the filly's is pinkish.

"Can you feel it, child?" Xuan Oogway asked calmly.

"Yeah. I feel something inside of me," Alyson Joy nodded, "But I don't understand. What am I doing exactly, Master Oogway?"

"My child, you are connecting to the magical aura."

"But why?"

Xuan Oogway smiled, "Tell me, what else sense can you feel?"

"I can hear your voice obviously. I can smell something... burning and deliciously." Alyson Joy giggled cutely, "My big brother sure loved cooking especially baking cookies. It always cheer me out all the time when I'm down. But what does it have to do with the training?"

"Sharpening your senses especially your connection to the magic aura. Don't really on one, but all as one. Let them help and guide you to see all. This is beyond your eyes to see..."

"I still don't understand."

"You must learn to let go of your fear and concerns about you being disability, Alyson Joy. You mustn't let the fear stop you from earning it."

"B-but how? I was so worried for my friends, my family and even myself. I don't want to be useless and burden to any of them."

"Then, it's time to empty the fear and open to new. Find your inner peace within," Xuan Oogway said calmly and firmly. Instead of questioning him, she took a deep breath in calming herself down. He then smiled upon sensing Alyson Joy has calmed herself down. He smiled, "Tell me, what do you see in front of you?"

As instructed, Alyson Joy looked ahead while her body glowed in pinkish aura. Despite her being blinded, she saw greenish aura in mysterious figure, which slowly formed a blackish silhouette of humanoid tortoise.

"I see you..." Alyson Joy said calmly, "You're a tortoise. Not just that, you're humanoid!"

Xuan Oogway smiled, "Impressive. What else do you see?"

"I saw my pictures on table, closet near to my bed and the drawing board on the table. And of course, I'd never forget about my CMC cape. That time, I was made a member."

"Excellent! Now, can you walk towards the door and greet your brother?"

Alyson Joy hissed in concern yet reluctantly to do it. As she got off from the bed, she began walking while avoiding stepping and kicking some unnecessary items. She has to rely on her magical sense in guiding her to find the door. However, it wasn't easy as she banged and knocked on some items like toys, papers and stationary items.

But nevertheless, Alyson Joy arrived and opened the door, where the surprised Steel Blaze stood before her.

"Hey, Steel. Did you bring me cookies?" Alyson Joy asked happily.

"Ah... yes?" Steel Blaze asked in surprise. Alyson Joy took and bite the cookies. He was looking at her in shock while looking at the messy room, "H-How did you do it? You can't even see anything! And not to mention, your room is a mess!"

Alyson Joy smiled, "I have a good mentor to help me out."

"Who? I don't see him here."

"Really? He must have left and gone home. I'm gonna meet up my friends now. See ya."

As Alyson Joy left the room, Blazefist was stunned of hearing her saying it. He shook his head as he realized that his sister is still blind and need him.

"Hey, wait! Aly, Come back! You can't see anything! I'm going with you!"

* * *

At the clubhouse, Cutie Mark Crusaders were still guilty and shamed for not able to help Gabby in getting the cutie mark.

"I'm sorry, Crusaders. I really thought we could help Gabby." Scootaloo said in shame.

Nyx shook her head, "We all thought we could help anypony, Scootaloo."

Apple Bloom sighed, "Maybe that's just it – maybe we can only help ponies."

"I felt like we're being unfair to anyone especially Gabby," Sweetie Belle said in guilty, "We could have done something better for her."

"Maybe we can't," Jade Adventure said in defeat, "We're failed."

"Failed? Then what do you call this?!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders turned to the entrance, where they found Gabby showed her flank to her friends. Hers is covered with a cauldron cutie mark. It shocked and surprised them that Gabby actually earned her cutie mark?!

"What? You got your mark after all! Even though we couldn't find your purpose?" Sweetie Belle asked in shock and surprise, "But– What? Huh?! How?!"

"And what does it mean? A cauldron?" Apple Bloom asked curiously.

"Yeah, tell us! What does it say?!" Jade Adventure asked excitedly.

"Uh... I don't know. Maybe it means my purpose is, uh, helping Zecora with potions." Gabby said uneasily, "That was the first thing I tried. I guess it just took some time to appear. But here it is!"

Scootaloo squealed happily, "This is awesome! We're not failures! Whatever we did worked! I had a feeling we could help you, and we did!"

"Yeah! We have to let mummy to see it! She'll want to know about it!" Nyx exclaimed happily.

"Correction – she needs to know about this!" Sweetie Belle corrected, "I bet she'll want to write a whole book about the very first griffon to get a cutie mark of her own!"

Gabby yelped before said uneasily and nervously, "Oh, uh, totally! Um, but, you know, Rainbow Dash asked me to pick up her answer to Gilda's letter. I better take care of that before I forget." Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at her suspiciously. She yelped, "Heh. Here's an idea. Uh, y-you head to the castle, and I'll meet you there, cutie mark and all! Um... toodles!"

And just before Cutie Mark Crusaders could ask, Gabby took off at once. Though they wondered why she was nervous for getting cutie mark, but nevertheless, they were proud and happy that they helped her earn cutie mark.

"Wow! Can you believe it? We were able to help her get her mark after all!" Scootaloo exclaimed happily, "Come on, Crusaders, let's tell Twilight!"

Nyx nodded, "This really worth our effort!"

* * *

After they exited and left their clubhouse, Cutie Mark Crusaders were heading off to meet with Twilight Sparkle while telling her about Gabby getting her cutie mark. And just before they could reach her, some lightning struck on the ground, which scared them off.

"What the-?! What was that?!" Scootaloo asked in shock and concern.

"We've been expecting you..."

Cutie Mark Crusaders looked up and found three Demon Successors descending to the ground. They all armed and ready to attack.

"Not you guys again!" Jade Adventure exclaimed in concern.

Apple Bloom groaned in anger, "Can't you do this another time?! We're a bit of hurry now!"

"Sorry to disappoint, little brats," Song Wing said amusingly, "You won't be going anyway especially helping your little griffon friend."

Voltscar chuckled evilly, "In fact, we're gonna end you all for good!"

"Indeed..." Dark Xing said sinisterly before chuckled amusingly, "Prepare to meet your doom!"

Sweetie Belle groaned, "Why am I not surprise?"

Nyx gasped, "Everypony, run! I'll hold them off!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders screamed as they ran off at once as they all hid inside the giant tree trunk's hole. Nyx shifted to her Battle Mode. She charged and engaged with three Demon Successors now. As she charged at them, the thunder demon jumped and held her attacks for the moment. Song Wing swooped in and knocked her out very hard. And at the same time, Dark Xing unleashed her **_Dark Beam_** in pushing her back.

Both Dark Xing and Nyx summoned Dark Sorceress Sword and Mystical Night Sword as they both began swinging and clashing their swords against each other while dodging and avoiding the attacks. And at the same time, Voltscar and Song Wing came to assist their older cousin. Voltscar unleashed and threw his ** _Lightning Bolts_** while Song Wing fired her **_Screech_** at Nyx, who struggled in blocking the attacks and fighting back at them for few rounds. It wasn't going to be easy for her to handle it but she determined to protect her friends.

Though skilled and swift in fighting back at her former cousins, Nyx struggled of blocking and deflecting their attacks from every direction. And just before Nyx could use her magic powers, Song Wing launched her **_Screech_** at her, followed by Voltscar's **_Lightning Strikes_** and then by Dark Xing's **_Gravity Full Beam_** in knocking her straight to the tree trunk. She reverted back to her filly mode.

Dark Xing snarled, "It's over now!"

"Back off!"

And just before Dark Xing and her minions could do anything, something blast at them from their back. They turned and found Alyson Joy stood before them. They then laughed amusingly due to them seeing her eyes being blinded. While they were distracted, Cutie Mark Crusaders came and brought her inside the tree trunk's hole.

"Don't mock me! I'm not that weak!" Alyson Joy exclaimed in annoyance. She yelped in surprise as she was being lifted by Dark Xing, who then threw her to the small tree's trunk, which has her horn stuck in. She groaned in anger, "Of course, they could do that!"

As Alyson Joy struggled in getting her horn off the tree, Demon Successors approached and attacked the big tree, where Cutie Mar Crusaders were hiding and screaming for help. The tree's branches and sides slowly breaking off to pieces.

Song Wing laughed, "This time, we have you now! You have nowhere to go!"

"Yes..." Voltscar armed his Lightning Sword while chuckled, "Revenge... Is Ours!"

Dark Xing nodded as she armed with her Dark Sorceress Sword, "Yes. Your death will bring our honor to our fathers!"

"Somepony help!" Cutie Mark Crusaders screamed.

Entering the scene, Steel Blaze spotted his friends are in danger. He activated his Blazing Chakram while charging at his enemies, "Hey, back off, bitches!"

Steel Blaze jumped and attacked Demon Successors, who dodged the attacks. As he tried to strike them down, they all dodged and punched him very hard and fierce. Though outnumbered and outmatched, Steel Blaze refused to back down from the fight.

"Damn it! How can I help them now?! I'm blind!" Alyson Joy exclaimed in anger and sadness while shedding tears out, "And there's nothing I can do! I hate being useless to my friends!"

 ** _"Remember the lessons..."_**

Alyson Joy gasped in realization as she recognized the voice. She took a deep breath as she slowly pushed her horn out of the tree trunk. After that, she began to channeled her magic powers within her horn. Using her magical sense, she searched and targeted at her enemies.

Voltscar gave a powerful punch in knocking Steel Blaze to the ground hard. Both Dark Xing and Song Wing were readied to unleash their powers to finish him off until they heard some screeching noise. They both looked up and found Gabby jumped and attacked them fiercely. Seeing their griffon friend battling Demon Successors, Steel Blaze and Cutie Mark Crusaders joined and attacked them. They all kept punching and kicking at Demon Successors for few rounds.

This has irritated and angered Dark Xing to unleashed her **_Dark Repel_** in repelling her enemies off including Gabby fell on the mud, which covered her body. And just before she and her cousins could do anything, Alyson Joy fired her powerful **_Unicorn Bursts_** in wounding them. Nyx and Steel Blaze joined in by firing their **_Unicorn Bursts_** and **_Blazing Glory Fire_** to inflict more damages on them. Demon Successors were injured and weakened.

"Damn it. We've lost again," Dark Xing cursed in anger, "We will return! Mock my words, Yue!"

Through their dark magical mists, Dark Xing and her cousins disappeared through it. They all have escaped. But Cutie Mark Crusaders were relied and saved from danger.

"That was awesome, Aly!" Jade Adventure exclaimed in shock, "How did you do that?!"

Alyson Joy smiled, "I have some help. And I'm glad that I can use another way to see beyond."

Steel Blaze sighed as he patted Alyson Joy, "I'm just glad you're alright. Don't do that again. You gave me heart attack to see you off and fight them."

Alyson Joy smiled uneasily, "Won't happen again, big brother."

"Gabby, are you alright?" Scootaloo asked in concern.

"I'm fine, thanks. Glad to help you all out especially fighting nasty demons," Gabby remarked happily, "Anyway, I've gotta go now. I'm just, uh, e-excited to show my lovely new cutie mark to everyone in Griffonstone!"

Noticed her cutie mark melting away, Apple Bloom gasped, "You mean the cutie mark that's runnin' right off your flank?"

Everyone gasped in shock upon looking at Gabby's flank as her cutie mark is melting. It was fake?! She lied to them?!

Gabby sighed in defeated, "Yup... That's the one. I guess the one thing I'm really not good at is faking things."

"Wow... That was pretty low of you," Jade Adventure said in shock

Scootaloo sighed in shame, "Painting on a fake cutie mark to make yourself feel better? You must have been really upset, Gabby."

"Sure, I was disappointed." Gabby said in shame before smiled weakly, "But I didn't do it to make myself feel better. I wanted to make you feel better." Everyone gasped in shock. She continued, "I couldn't bear you all thinking you failed after you tried so hard to help. That's why I had to leave before you or Twilight found out the truth." She sighed, "I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you. I'll just wing my way back to Griffonstone. Thanks for trying."

Apple Bloom shook her head, "You don't need to apologize for carin' about how other ponies are feelin'."

"Yeah," Nyx said in agreement, "Plus, we'd appreciate you for saving us."

Sweetie Belle nodded, "I'm just sorry we couldn't come through for you."

"Hmmm... Maybe we can." Scootaloo said in realization, "Gabby, clean up and meet us at the Crusaders' clubhouse!"

* * *

Everyone has been gathered at the clubhouse as Cutie Mark Crusaders were making important announcement that will change Gabby's fate forever.

"We were racking our brains trying to figure out your destiny," Scootaloo said calmly, "until we remembered how every time you did something new, you tried to help everypony around you."

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Even us. How did it feel when you showed up with that fake mark, and the three of us thought we'd actually helped you?"

Gabby blushed nervously, "Well... I was really glad I helped you feel happier."

"So maybe helping is your thing!" Jade Adventure said calmly, "You might even say it's your purpose!"

"But helping just feels good." Gabby smiled uneasily, "I-It couldn't have anything to do with what I'm supposed to do with my life... right?"

Alyson Joy shook her head, "Gabby, finding your special purpose doesn't have to be about being good at something. It's about feeling good about something inside."

"And it looks like your destiny is a whole lot like ours – helping others." Apple Bloom said calmly, "And you don't need a symbol on your flank to know that."

"But since we are the Cutie Mark Crusaders," Nyx commented as she levitated the box before Gabby, "we made you one anyway. Behold!"

As the box was opened, Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered, "Your very own cutie mark! Ta-da!"

Gabby looked inside the box, she found a badge that looks like three main Cutie Mark Crusaders' cutie marks with trophy silhouette on top of it.

Scootaloo smiled, "We carved it to mark the moment we all figured out what you should do with your life."

"But they look just like yours." Gabby said in surprise as Sweetie Belle placed two badges on both sides of bags. She gasped in realization, "You can't mean...!"

Scootaloo nodded, "You bet we do! You're one of us now! Gabby, today we dub thee..."

Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered, "The very first griffon member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders! Woo-hoo!"

"I can't believe this..." Gabby said happily as she shed some tears, "This is awesome!"

Steel Blaze whistled, "That's something!"

"Welcome to the club!" Jade Adventure cheered.

Sweetie Belle smiled, "You may not be able to get a cutie mark..."

"But you're selflessly dedicatin' your life to helpin' others anyhow." Apple Bloom commented.

Nyx nodded and added, "And of course, saving us from the demons, even though they're tough and dangerous monsters to deal with. I can't think of anything more Crusader-y than that."

* * *

"Awesome! My very own cute-ceañera!"

Pinkie Pie has set the cute-ceañera for Gabby, requested by Cutie Mark Crusaders. Everyone was cheering happily and wildly in celebrating for her gaining cutie mark. The Cutie Mark Crusaders couldn't help but smiled proudly in seeing Gabby being happy.

"Oh, land sakes! You sure have earned it." Apple Bloom commented.

"And so have we!" Sweetie Belle commented as she turned to Scootaloo, "Scootaloo, you're pretty amazing. Even though things looked bleak, you still found a way to help Gabby in the end."

Scootaloo smiled, "'Course! Helping's what we do, right?"

"Yeah. It's what we're all good at," Nyx commented.

Gabby laughed happily as she approached and hugged her friends, "I am so grateful! I'm gonna go home and do my very, very best to bring Cutie Mark Crusader values to Griffonstone! I promise."

"Well. Promise us one other thing, too?" Scootaloo asked happily.

Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered, "Come back soon!"

Scootaloo smirked, "After all, you're a Crusader now. Crusaders forever?"

"Crusaders forever!" Gabby cheered. She then noticed something on Alyson Joy's flank. She gasped, "Oh my god! Aly! You've got your own cutie mark!"

Everyone especially Steel Blaze was in surprise as they turned to her flank. They all gasped in surprise as they all cheered wildly and happily. They all found a blindfolded sheet with magical aura-like. This made Alyson Joy to shed some tears happily. She cheered wildly and happily as she finally earn her cutie mark.

Alyson Joy cheered, "I finally got my cutie mark! I finally got it! Woohoo!"

As everyone cheering and celebrating for Alyson Joy's earning cutie mark, Xuan Oogway was behind the large tree. He smiled happily, along with Yuko the Black Witch.

"You did well, old friend," Yuko the Black Witch commented, "Another soul has been saved."

Xuan Oogway nodded, "Indeed. Well done, Joy. All of us are proud of you..."

 _End..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Kira Tozer: Nyx Midnight  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Clair Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo  
Cherami Leigh: Jade Adventure  
Alyson Stoner: Alyson Joy  
Erin Matthews: Gabby  
Vanessa Marshall: Dark Xing

 **Minor Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Sab Shimono: Mystic Tao  
Noah Nelson: Mighty Heart  
Quinton Flynn: Steel Blaze  
Randall Duk Kim: Xuan Oogway  
Cree Summer: Song Wing  
David Sobolov: Voltscar

 **Cameo:**  
Kelli Ogmundson: Petunia Paleo, Mrs. Paleo  
David Stuart: Mr. Paleo  
Brian Drummond: Dr. Horse  
Colleen Clinkenbeard: Yuko the Black Witch


	22. Ep 20: Viva La Pegasus

To _**Guest**_ , I will do that _**Movie Adaptation**_ as soon as I'm done both _**Mystic Season 3 (based on Season 7) and Equestria Girls Mini-Series**_. And no, I will not be doing Nyx's story because she belongs to she appeared in _**PenStrokePony's Past Sins**_ (For my version, her story sets before _**MLP FIM Season 2**_ ).

* * *

 **Episode 20: Viva Las Pegasus**

At the Castle of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle and her three friends - Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity were summoned by the Cutie Map for Friendship Mission. And unfortunately, they all found the locations they were sent to is unpleasant and displeasire

"The map is sendin' us where?!" Applejack asked in shock.

Fluttershy looked at both hers and Applejack's cutie marks floated and spun above the clouds with different various cities' designs. She gulped, "Las Pegasus?!"

"But Las Pegasus is a wild vacation spot! It's just one big party!"

"All those lights and sounds, not to mention the crowds... Oh, just the thought of it is overwhelming!"

"I know Las Pegasus doesn't seem like either of your cups of tea, but I have total faith you wouldn't have been called unless you were the perfect ponies for the job." Twilight Sparkle said confidently. She turned to Mystic Realm's large icy island where hers and Rarity's were flying around. She groaned, "At least, you don't have to worry about going to a place I don't even want to go."

Rarity looked at the location, "Darling, please. Why are you complaining about the Frozen Iceland?"

"It's not the place, Rarity. It's the pony I hated the most..."

"Wait, do you mean-?!"

"Yeah. Its leader - Frozen Sage. She and I got some issues about stallions and mares staying and loving together. And not to mention, she's a bitch for being rude to Cadance and Shining Armor before she realized how much they loved each other."

"And you're worried that she and you might get into fight again."

"Hopefully, not. Otherwise, it'd be another incident from Crystal Empire again."

"I'm pretty sure you can handle it. Like you said, 'you wouldn't have been called unless you were the perfect ponies for the job'." Applejack teased amusingly. Twilight Sparkle gave amusingly glare at the cowgirl. She sighed as she turned to Las Pegasus, "Probably not as bad as we think. It can't just be a loud, obnoxious party all the time... right?"

* * *

 _Two Days Later..._

Applejack and Fluttershy have arrived at the Las Pegasus as they were all worn the worried and uneasy faces.

"Uh, Applejack? It isn't as bad as we thought." Fluttershy said in concern.

Applejack gulped fearfully, "You're right! It's worse!"

 ** _CHEER!_** Applejack and Fluttershy yelped in concern as many more ponies were charging and cheering wildly and happily into Las Pegasus. They all began to have their fun and vacation. They both gulped in concern as it's going to be challenging for them to handle now.

* * *

Applejack and Fluttershy entered the plaza, where they both gasped in shock and concern. They have never seen so many entertainments, funfairs, arcade games, spas, sport games and more for ponies to enjoy and have fun with. They then began marching into it while having some discussion.

"Do you think the map could be on the fritz again?" Fluttershy asked in concern, "I mean, this place seems a lot more suited to Pinkie Pie or even Rainbow Dash."

Applejack sighed in concern, "If Twilight trusts the map, then so do I. All we have to do is solve our friendship problem and get back home." She hummed in concern as she looked around of her surroundings, "'Course, we have to find it first."

Fluttershy hummed in concern, "I guess so. Just hope it's a quick one. I can't stand with noise..."

A familiar gentleman's voice grunted in anger, "I can't believe you forced me to go with you!"

"Hey! I could have gone without you," The funny squeaky voice exclaimed in anger, "if not for Big Boss himself and Cunning Fury asking me to take you out for timeout! That irritates me the most!"

Applejack and Fluttershy gasped in surprise as they turned their back to the entrance they came in. They found Laxtinct and Terrorcreep entered it while holding various suitcases and bags. Laxtinct was wearing red Hawaiian Shirty with pinkish flower necklace and sunglasses. It looks like both of them were having some argument again.

Terrorcreep snarled, "I don't recall asking you to help me, you morron!"

Laxtintc hissed while readied to fight, "Wanna piece of me, you jackass!"

Fluttershy gasped, "Terrorcreep!"

"Lax?" Applejack asked in surprise.

Both Laxtinct and Terrorcreep stopped their argument as they turned to the front. Applejack and Fluttershy approached to them.

Laxtinct yelped in surprise, "That's something you don't see everyday..."

"Let me guess - Friendship Mission?" Terrorcreep asked enthusiastically.

Applejack nodded, "Eeyup. What about you both? I don't think you're here for helping us."

Laxtinct smiled and held his two suitcases while showing bags around him, "What does it look? Viva Las Pegasus for my vacation!"

"You've gotta be kidding me," Fluttershy remarked in shock.

Laxtinct groaned, "Hey! At least, I appreciate and enjoy some holidays than complaining. Besides, you don't always get one when you're a soldier."

"Which I think it's waste of time," Terrorcreep remarked dryly. Both Applejack and Fluttershy looked at him. He groaned, "Arthur and his father thinks I should need one because I overwork for few days. I actually don't like it."

"Well, hope you all don't mind helping us, we have no idea of what we're looking for," Applejack said calmly.

Fluttershy nodded, "Plus, this place is very crowded for us to start and know who has Friendship Problem."

"Beats the holiday plans Laxtinct comes up with," Terrorcreep remarked amusingly, "No doubt that was to get me burnt in hell when it comes to the sun or even having garlic on my food."

"Hey! Those plans were awesome, vampire freak! Don't screw me!" Laxtinct exclaimed in annoyance, "And I'd say we forget the mission and have some fun! We all deserved it!" However, he found his friends headed off to search and investigate for Friendship Mission. He groaned, "Of course, the answer is no. Always being party popper. I hate it."

Applejack and her team continued marching and investigating for Friendship Problem. But so far, they found nothing so far. They then heard a advertisement speech about two entertainment. from a barker at the stage stand.

"And make sure to experience our signature show, Ponet Fantastique! Trust me when I say you've never seen anything like it! Unparalleled acrobatics!" Barker exclaimed amusingly as he looked at the acrobat's poster. He moved to the animal tamers and animals, "Unique animal antics! Your only regret will be that you didn't see it sooner!"

The Barker smiled as he pointed to the golden fat pony statue with big gentle mane and worn a cape. He then announced, "And like everything at this amazing, incredible, I-can't-believe-it-even-exists hotel, Ponet Fantastique is brought to you by the chairpony of kindness – Gladmane himself!"

The crowd gasped in surprise and amazement as they were all looking at the statue. They all chatted and discussed about it. Some of them headed off at once for their entertainment and vacation. This intrigued Applejack's team about it.

"Wow. This Gladmane sure seems impressive." Fluttershy remarked in surprise.

Laxtinct hummed, "He sure does have the looks of Elvis Presley. I wonder if he got that voice coz I never heard of how he sounds like."

"Well, looks like you're about to get one, sonny," The gentle and proud voice said casually, surprised Applejack's team turned to their back. They found the same pony from statue but he's a purple Earth Pony with white mane and short tail worn blue suit and disco-like patterned cape. He smiled while looking at his statue, "Uh, it is a little embarrassing, but the crowds seem to like it. Uh-huh-huh."

Laxtinct yelped, "He does sounds like him."

"Gladmane, I presume?" Terrorcreep asked suspiciously.

"That would be moi. And it's a pleasure to meet actual cohorts of the Princess of Friendship and Mystic Hero of Darkness!" Gladmane said amusingly as he held and shook four ponies' hooves hard and quick, "Thank you for coming. Thank you very much."

They were all surprised, Fluttershy asked, "You know who we are?"

Gladmane smiled, "I'm what you might call a friendship connoisseur, so naturally I'm familiar with the friends of the great Twilight Sparkle and her boyfriend - Shadow Dragon! Applejack, Fluttershy, Terrorcreep and Laxtinct." He chuckled a bit, "Don't mind me calling you "Lax'?" Laxtinct squealed happily. Gladmane smiled, "it's an honor to have you here. Uh-huh-huh."

"I have to admit you're not the type of pony I expected to find in Las Pegasus." Applejack said in surprise.

Terrorcreep nodded while showing his suspiciously eyes, "Yes... Truly 'intriguing' about you..."

Gladmane laughed, "Well, my guests may be looking for lights, music, and parties, but working hard and making friends is how I turned this hotel into what it is today, and how I plan to make it even bigger. Uh-huh-huh!"

"Uh, excuse me for a second." Gladmane excused. He cleared his throat. The microphone came down from the ceiling. He spoke his speech as the loudspeakers boomed out of his voice, **_"Wise ponies may say the folks that come here are customers, but I can't help but thinkin' of each and every one of you as friends. That's why there's a three-for-one special on apple fritters in the cafe for the next hour! Enjoy! Uh-huh-huh!"_**

Hearing the speech throughout Ponet Fantastique Hotel, the crowd went wildly and happily. Applejack and her team were surprised by Gladmane's speech that actually inspired them a lot.

Gladmane smiled and asked, "Would you two like to take a tour of the place? I'm just about to do my rounds and check on my friends who work here."

"Be my guest!" Laxtinct cheered happily.

Fluttershy cleared her throat as she reminded softly, "We do have a friendship problem to find."

"Yes, you are right, my mate," Terrorcreep replied, "We'll find it soon, with the help of guide."

Applejack nodded as she turned to Gladmane, "Lead the way, Mr. Gladmane!"

Gladmane smiled, "Just Gladmane now, you hear?"

And thus, Gladmane gave the tour for four ponies across Ponet Fantastique. And hopefully, four of them were able to find and solve the Friendship Problem in no time.

* * *

Gladmane guided and led Applejack's team to the theater's backstage, where they found the Trapeze Star training and practicing her acrobatic training. Upon looking at their arrival, she gasped happily and wildly.

"Gladmane, you're just in time to see my newest move!" Trapeze Star exclaimed happily.

Gladmane smiled, "New moves or not, I'm glad to have a star like you working for me, I'll tell you what."

Trapeze Star blushed a bit, "Oh, don't make me blush! Now watch this!"

Trapeze Star jumped up high enough in grabbing the wooden trapeze. She held it tightly as she spun herself over it once. She then landed on it. She next performed another circle trick again before landed and made a proud standing pose.

Gladmane, Applejack, Fluttershy and Laxtinct looked amazed and surprised while Terrorcreep remained calm and cold stone as he find it uninteresting.

"Oh! Oh! Monsieur Gladmane himself is here!" Director exclaimed happily as he approached Gladmane, "Let's run through the whole routine!"

Gladmane chuckled a bit, "Now, don't make a fuss for ol' me. I'm just gonna keep on giving a tour to my new friends Applejack, Fluttershy, Terrorcreep and Lax."

Applejack, Fluttershy and Laxtinct greeted warmly to the Director. Terrorcreep remained silent until she gave her boyfriend nudge by chest for being rude and must greeted warmly to him.

Director smiled, "If zis pony calls you friend, you're welcome backstage anytime! I owe him my entire career."

"Aw, shucks. Well, let's leave the artists to their work." Gladmane remarked warmly.

As the ponies continued their tour, Applejack whispered to her group about the latest situation. She smiled softly, "Doesn't look like there's any friendship problems here."

"Don't be too sure yet," Terrorcreep said calmly, "From my war experience, things are not what they seems to be. Keep your eyes sharp as the bat."

Spotting something ahead of her, Fluttershy gasped in surprise. She looked at pink prairie dogs within the cages. As the creatures squeaked happily, She squealed happily, "I've never seen a pink prairie dog before!

"Cool..." Laxtinct squealed happily, "I'd sure wish my Pabu could be pink! He'd be so cute!"

The animal tamer brothers have arrived, Gladmane smiled, "I like the folks that come here to have a unique experience. Uh-huh-huh."

Roar Horn smiled, "Und we love him for it!"

"With Gladmane's help," Springfield said happily as he opened the cages for pink prairie dogs out for freedom and playing, "we've been able to take care of all these little guys!"

As the pink prairie dogs were playing and cuddling her, Fluttershy giggled, "Now this place is overwhelming in a good way!"

"More like lazy town..." Terrorcreep remarked dryly. His girlfriend gave him a glare. He yelped in confusion, "What?!"

Gladmane sighed, "Aw, glad you like it."

As Gladmane exited the backstage, Applejack and Laxtinct followed him as well. Terrorcreep was about to move but found Fluttershy was still playing with the pink prairie dogs.

Terrorcreep sighed in annoyance, "Angel..."

"Hmm?" Fluttershy yelped in realization, "Oh, um, coming!"

The animal tamer brothers levitated the pink prairie dogs up while letting Fluttershy off to be with her boyfriend. Both of them exited the backstage.

* * *

At the lobby, Applejack and her team said their thanks and goodbyes to Gladmane, who welcomed them. He turned and headed off while they did the same thing. While they enjoyed the tour, they couldn't find any sign of friendship problems.

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong around here at all." Fluttershy said in concern.

Applejack nodded in concern, "I figured lookin' for a friendship problem in Las Pegasus would be like tryin' to find a needle in a stack of needles. But everypony seems to be gettin' along just fine."

"So, no problem at all," Laxtinct said happily, "So, we can enjoy our vacation now!"

"Don't get your hopes up, idiot," Terrorcreep said firmly, "I believe something bad is bound to happen. Be prepare for anything..."

The gentle and younger voice announced, "Ladies and gentleponies, despite what my competition might say, I know you've come to this fair city to be entertained, and I assure you there is nothing more entertaining than the astounding acrobatics in Gladmane's Ponet Fantastique!"

"Now, I suppose that might be true if it weren't for the existence," The older voice exclaimed calmly and proudly, "and far superiorly entertaining presence, of the show-stopping exotic animal act that Ponet Fantastique includes!"

Fluttershy gasped, "Those voices sound familiar."

Applejack snarled in anger, "They sure do. Flim and Flam."

"You mean those ponies?" Laxtinct asked in surprise.

Three ponies turned to Laxtinct, who pointed at the theater area. They found both Flim and Flam at the area. And surprisingly, they weren't sticking close together on the same stand. They were separated. Flim was on the left stand while Flam was on the right.

"Why, I won't even dignify that assertion with a response!" Flim said proudly as he levitated several tickets out, "Except to say that if you were to consider buying your tickets from me, I might consider offering them to you at a substantial discount!"

"But I've always thought you get what you pay for," Flam said calmly as he levitated his tickets out as well, "and in my humble opinion, these tickets are a value at twice the price!"

Flim huffed in anger, "Don't let this price-gouging charlatan take you for a ride!"

Flam gasped, "Charlatan? How dare you!"

Flim scoffed, "Hah! How dare I?!"

Both Flim and Flam have the big argument while the customers watched the scene in both concern and uneasy. Applejack and her team found it surprising and unbelievable that two brother would argue with each other.

Laxtinct whistled, "Wow. I did not see that coming..."

"They certainly don't seem to be getting along." Fluttershy said in concern. She gasped, "You don't suppose we've been brought here to help them?"

Applejack yelped in shock, "Absolutely not!"

Terrorcreep chuckled a bit, "Someone has big grudge against them."

Applejack sighed in anger, "You have no idea of how much troubles they have caused to me and my family. I'd never forget or forgive them!"

"I know you and the rest of the Apple family have had your issues with Flim and Flam in the past," Fluttershy said calmly, "but they're definitely having trouble, and solving a friendship problem is important, no matter who's having it."

"Well, of course that's true..." Applejack said in agreement before giving a glare at Flim and Flam arguing, "for anypony but them!"

"So..." Laxtinct asked in surprise, "Is that a 'no helping' the bad guys?"

Terrorcreep smirked, "This ought to be good..."

Seeing Flim and Flam arguing with each other, Gladmane came and approached Applejack and her team. He then apologized, "I'm sorry you had to see that. I don't know why, but those two have been fightin' ever since they got here. I thought giving them these jobs might help, but I..." He sighed in shame, "I guess it just made matters worse."

Applejack scoffed angrily, "Trust me. I know those ponies, and you're better off with them apart. The two of them together will cheat the hooves right out from under you!"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Flim's such a showpony, and Flam has such a head for business. Why, if they ever did work together, they'd be running this place in two shakes!" Gladmane said in concern and understanding. But at the same time, he secretly smiled. This made Terrorcreep suspicious. He continued, "Ah, speaking of which, I'd better get back to work. Y'all enjoy your stay now, you hear?"

Applejack and her team nodded in understanding. Gladmane was about to move on. Terrorcreep cleared his throat and asked, "You happened to know something that have turned them against each other, don't you, Gladmane?"

"No. Now what makes you say that?" Gladmane asked curiously.

Terrorcreep shook his head, "Nothing. Just curious..."

As soon as Gladmane, Applejack and her friends have some discussion about the friendship problems.

"So, what now?" Laxtinct asked curiously.

Fluttershy turned to Applejack, "I'm pretty sure we should help Flim and Flam..."

Applejack snarled, "And I'm pretty sure there's another friendship problem here, and I'm gonna search this resort top to bottom 'til I find it!"

"I'll go with you" Terrorcreep said calmly. "I don't think Flim-Flam brothers are the only ones to have friendship problems. I believe that there is more..."

"So, split up and do work?" Laxtinct asked in annoyance. Terrorcreep nodded as he and Applejack headed off for investigating and checking if there was friendship problem. He sighed, "And there goes my holiday plans..."

Fluttershy sighed, "I guess we'll have to find out why these two brothers are fighting."

* * *

Both Fluttershy and Laxtinct began their investigation on both Flim-Flam Brothers of why they were arguing and not working together. Fluttershy did with Flim at the bar while Laxtinct questioned Flam at the theater stand.

Flim scoffed, "I hope you didn't travel all the way from Ponyville to try to get me to reconcile with my no-account brother."

"Brother?" Flam asked, "I don't believe I have one of those."

Flim groaned, "No! I already know what he thinks of me! All show and no substance! Well, if he's so smart, he should have no trouble becoming a big success on his own!"

"'Ooh, why, he's the greatest salespony that ever lived, of course!'" Flam mocked amusingly, "Just ask him. He'll tell you all about it."

"I'm sure you could work out your differences-" Fluttershy and Laxtinct said calmly to Flim-Flam Brothers, "if you just sat down and talked to each other."

Flim and Flam groaned in anger, "I'm never speaking to that pony again!"

Shocked by Flim-Flam Brothers, Fluttershy and Laxtinct sighed in defeat. It's a lot harder than they realized...

* * *

Applejack and Terrorcreep search far and wide across the casino and entertainment room within Ponet Fantastique Hotel. But so far, no sign of troubles and problems at all. They found only ponies enjoying playing arcade games, video games, riding roller-coasters, Ferris Wheel and more.

"This is getting us to nowhere," Applejack said in concern.

Terrorcreep sighed, "The only lead we know is someone you hated the most."

"And you know I don't like helping them for trickery and cheats on me and my family."

"I'm not suggesting to help them, interrogate them. They may have the answers to my suspicious of Gladmane's involvement with them."

"Now, what makes you think that Gladmane is responsible for Flim and Flam to argue with each other? He seems nice and friendly fellow."

"'Nice' is nothing but a mask to hidden his true colors, Applejack. We have no knowledge of him and his character. Don't let the appearance as his to fool you. You can never know if he's friend or foe."

Applejack hummed in concern, "I hope you're wrong, TC. I hope so..."

As Applejack and Terrorcreep left the casino, they heard some screaming and argument. It was coming from the theater's backstage. They quickly headed off to it. They both found Director and his Trapeze Star were having a big fight.

Director screamed in anger, "No! You are ruining my show!"

Trapeze Star snarled as she held the rabbit inside the hat, "It isn't just your show, and I'm improving it."

"You don't pull a rabbit out of a hat on the trapeze!"

"That's the point – to give the audience something they've never seen before! Acrobatic magic!"

Trapeze Star jumped up high as she performed her acrobatic skills twice before landed on the bar. She held her hat out. The rabbit jumped out and performed his acrobatic trick before landed and poses on the edge of the hat.

While putting rabbit in the hat while landed on head, Trapeze Star gave the glare at the Director, "It's called 'blending genres', and it's awesome!"

Applejack hummed in concern as she turned to the Stage Manager, "Shouldn't somepony do somethin'?"

Stage Manager scoffed, "Hah. They've been doing this since they started working here. Too bad, really. If they ever stopped shouting at each other, we could take the show on tour. They'd be way more successful than staying at Gladmane's."

Applejack smiled, "Heh-heh. Now that sounds like a real friendship problem!"

"Does Gladmane have something to do with them?" Terrorcreep asked suspiciously.

"Well... Not really sure," Back Stage admitted, "Though Gladmane came to check and chat with both of them separately, not together. Weird. Spoke to them together could have avoid the argument."

Terrorcreep hummed suspiciously, "Yes... Weird indeed..."

Applejack and Terrorcreep heard another argument, as it came from the Animal Tamer Brothers' stage. Behind the curtains, they eavesdropped on the argument. The brothers were arguing about pink prairie dogs' performance and formation.

"It's supposed to be a pink prairie dog pyramid! It's alliterative!" Springfield snapped in anger.

"Wha—" Roar Horn asked in shock, "You said a tower! Why do you keep changing everything?"

"I'm not changing anything! You said pyramid!"

Roar Horn shrieked in anger, "You are driving me crazy!"

Roar Horn headed off while Springfield groaned in annoyance as he looked away. Both Terrorcreep and Applejack emerged from behind the curtains. They both approached him to question about brothers' argument.

"I thought you two got along." Applejack said in concern.

Sprigfield sighed, "We used to, but we just can't seem to agree on anything anymore. We used to perform all over Equestria, but if we can't agree on a new act, we might as well stay at Gladmane's forever."

"Did Gladmane have something to do with the argument again?" Terrorcreep asked suspiciously.

"Of course not!" Springfield protested, "He only told us about giving us some ideas and improving our performance. I still don't understand why my brother couldn't get the right one..."

Springfield headed off, leaving Applejack and Terrorcreep behind.

"Two friendship problems in the same theater?" Applejack asked in surprise. She smiled, "Now we're talkin'!"

Terrorcreep hummed suspiciously, "And more suspicious about Gladmane's activity, no doubt..."

* * *

Applejack and Terrorcreep regrouped with both Fluttershy and Laxtinct at the canteen. They were both having lunch and discussion about their latest investigation they have found at the cornered small table.

Applejack and her gang gathered at the cafeteria for discussion about the problems they're dealing with.

"If you count Flim and Flam," Fluttershy said in concern, "that's three big friendship problems all in the same place!"

Applejack huffed, "Well, I don't count Flim and Flam since those two not bein' friends isn't a problem."

"Not three. Only one," Terrorcreep said suspiciously. He hummed calmly and firmly while crossed his hooves, "Either way, something fishy is going on around here. And we need to find out why and what is going on."

Fluttershy hummed, "It certainly isn't for Gladmane. Sounds like he's better off with them fighting."

"Actually, the other ponies' problems seemed to be good for Gladmane too." Applejack added in concern, "Both the trapeze show and the animal act would be better off if they left, but everypony's so busy arguin' that they can't."

Fluttershy hummed, "Do you think he knows?"

"Or maybe he's the bad guy!" Laxtinct said amusingly. Everyone turned and glared at him. He looked shock and confuse, "What?!"

Terrorcreep groaned in annoyance, "Why am I stuck with him?"

"I don't know," Applejack said in concern, "but I'm startin' to think we should find out."

Terrorcreep hummed in concern, "Yes. I agreed. And hopefully, my suspicious about him is correct. I know it's him..."

* * *

And so, Applejack and her team questioned both trapeze show and animal act brothers about their problems and Gladmane. But so far, they all spoke highly about the manager and believed the problem is each other. While three ponies were questioning the employees, Fluttershy talked with the animals for more answers.

After gathering information from the employees, Applejack and her friends regrouped and have discussion at the lobby. They were trying to solve the problem.

"I just can't figure it!" Applejack said in concern, "The only pony who benefits from all this feudin' is Gladmane, but by all accounts, he's the best friend any of these ponies have!"

Laxtinct nodded happily, "Well, duh. He's our friend too. Obviously."

"Well, Bernard – that adorable bunny from the acrobat's act – claims that every morning, Gladmane tells the director that the star wants control of the show, and every afternoon tells the star that the director wants to get rid of her! But neither is true!" Fluttershy said in concern.

Applejack and her team were in shock about the answer. Fluttershy continued, "And the Flying Prairinos – the pink prairie dog family – say Gladmane keeps changing their act to make each trainer think the other is doing it!"

"Just as I thought. My suspicion about Gladmane is confirmed. He is the cause of three friendship problems." Terrorcreep said firmly and calmly. Everyone turned and looked at him. He smiled confidently, "I've been suspecting it was him since he smiled about Flim and Flam arguing."

"Told you he's evil," Laxtinct said in annoyance.

Terrorcreep groaned, "Not evil, Lax. He's just greedy pony."

"So all his talk about friendship is just a load of applesauce!" Applejack exclaimed in anger, "He's gettin' them all to fight with each other on purpose!"

"Okay! So, he befriend them to kill each other's throats because he was jealous of them or something?" Laxtinct asked in surprise, "Am I right, guys?"

"I don't think he wants them to fight amongst themselves because of jealousy and anger," Terrorcreep said firmly and calmly, "I believe he has some use of them for his greed."

"Whatever it was, we have to let everypony knows what he's doing," Fluttershy said in concern, "But how we're gonna do that?"

Applejack nodded, "There must be a way to trick him into telling the truth!"

Noticing Flim and Flam arguing, Fluttershy smirked slyly, "Gee, if only there was a pony who knew how to trick a trickster. Or maybe a pair of ponies?"

"Hmm... Who could it be?" Laxtinct asked curiously, "Terrorcreep or Shorty Thinking? They're very good at making plans and tricks to beat the crap out of him, at ease."

Noticing and realizing Fluttershy's smirk, Terrorcreep groaned, "You can't be serious..."

Applejack sighed, "Fine. Guess bringin' Flim and Flam back together might be why we're here. Maybe."

Terrorcrep snarled in anger, "This is a mistake. Trusting some con artists like them could lead us into nothing but troubles." He turned and walked away, "I don't trust them. Not with my life..."

Fluttershy gasped, "But Terrorcreep-!"

"If anything goes wrong, don't come and sought for my advice and plans." Terrorcreep stopped as he snapped angrily at Fluttershy, "Because at the end, we will failed for trusting fools like them..."

Laxtinct hissed, "Dude! That was harsh! To your own girlfriend! Shame on you!"

"I will do what I can to accomplish my mission," Terrorcreep said darkly, "even I have to sacrifice my own heart to achieve it. I fear no defeat and death..."

"Wait?! What do you mean?!" Fluttershy asked in concern. She gasped in realization, "You can't! Gladmane maybe a greedy pony, but he's not a monster like Dark Mystic Ponies! I refused! Killing is not the answer!"

"I'm not asking for suggestion, Fluttershy. I will achieve it, with or without you."

"Please, you know this is not the way to solve friendship problem, Terrorcreep! This isn't always about fighting and killing your enemies, it's about making ponies understand the problem and change for better."

"And there are times, friendship is never the answer," Terrorcreep said darkly as he walked away, "Goodbye..."

As Terrorcreep entered the casino, Fluttershy was about to give chase but stopped by both Applejack and Laxtinct. They both shook their head. She looked upset and sad to see her boyfriend headed off. But it's for the best that they solved the mission in their way while leaving Terrorcreep to think about it.

* * *

Applejack and her team approached to Flim and Flam at the theater's entrance as they were trying to convince and persuade the brothers to forgive each other and work together.

Flim scoffed, "Sorry if I don't take the word of somepony off the street, even if that street is in Ponyville."

"But Gladmane is behind so many other friendship problems." Fluttershy asked, "How can you be sure he isn't the cause of yours?"

Flam snarled at Flim, "Because the only problem I have is standing right there."

Flim groaned, "Same here, buster!"

"Do either of you know why you're fighting over?" Applejack asked in concern.

"You wanna know?!" Flim demanded in anger, "Gladmane let me know that ex-brother of mine thinks I'm just a mouthpiece without a single good idea!"

Flam scoffed, "Gladmane assured me this former fraternal foal here thinks I couldn't sell heat lamps to yaks!"

"Sounds to me like neither of you said those things." Applejack said calmly, "Why'd you believe Gladmane when he said you did?"

"Why would he lie?" Flim and Flam asked curiously.

Fluttershy explained, "Because he's afraid that the two of you together could move in and take over his resort."

Applejack nodded, "And if I'm tellin' you he said it, you know it's the absolute truth because—"

Flim and Flam gasped, "You never lie!" They both looked at each other. They charged and gave each other a hug, "Oh, my brother! I am so sorry for arguing with you!"

Laxtinct nodded in annoyance, "Well, duh. Obviously. AJ is the Wielder of Element of Honesty."

"Oh, brother of mine, I think it's time for a little payback!" Flam said amusingly.

Flim smirked, "The Canterlot Two-Step?"

Flam hummed amusingly, "we don't have the chickens. How about the Baltimare Flair?"

"Ah, my flair isn't what it used to be." Flim said in concern. He then noticed a loudspeaker, which intrigued and surprised him. He smirked, "Are you thinking what I am?"

Seeing what Flim was talking about, Flam smirked, "The High Roller Hustle!"

"In English, please!" Laxtinct exclaimed in annoyance, "Coz I'm not good at business tricks!"

"Trust us." Flam said proudly, "When we're done, there won't be a pony in town who doesn't know the Applejack-iest truth about Gladmane!" He smirked amusingly at Applejack and her friends, "That is, assuming you two are willing to help."

Flim smirked while looking at both Fluttershy and Applejack. He asked, "What size gown do you wear?"

Applejack and Fluttershy became uneasy with Flim-Flam Brothers' plans while Laxtinct remained clueless and confuse.

* * *

Few minutes later, Gladmane came down from his office. He then heard some commotion as it came from the theater, where he found crowd and press surrounded the pony with greenish mane, worn a purple gown with diamond patterns and blue fluffy scarf, golden earrings, golden bracelets and sunglasses.

"Wh-What's all the fuss, now?" Gladmane asked in confusion.

Flim smiled as he pointed at the mare, "It's the grand matriarch of the Rich family, Impossibly Rich! She's one of the wealthiest ponies in Equestria."

"Well, why didn't somepony tell me? You know how I like to give VIP guests my personal touch."

"Well, she's not exactly a guest. Word is she's planning a resort of her own." Flim whispered to Gladmane's ear, "I think she's here to scout the competition."

"Oh, really?" Gladmane asked suspiciously.

"And with her bits, she could take over the whole strip, hire away anypony she wants!" Flim said amusingly, making Gladmane glared at him. He yelped, "Uh, not me, of course! I love it here. My good-for-nothing brother, on the other hoof..."

Heard what Flim has said, Gladmane snorted in anger. But nevertheless, he put his pride and anger aside. He approached to both Impossibly Rich and Flam as he greeted her to his resort.

"Impossibly Rich, what an honor it is to have you at my humble five-hoof resort." Gladmane greeted, "I'm sure Flam has done an excellent job showing you around, but nothing could beat a personalized tour from the mane himself. Uh-huh-huh."

Impossibly Rich whispered to Flam secretly, which he understand. He spoke, "You'll have to excuse Ms. Rich. She saves the energy other ponies spend talking out loud and uses it to make more money." She then added in. He continued, "She'd love a personal tour! Say, in, uh, about an hour?"

Gladmane nodded, "Well, that sounds right pleasant." He turned to Flam, "And if you can break away for a moment, Flam, I'd love to see you in my office so I can get ready."

* * *

Both Impossibly Rich and Flam made their way back to theater's backstage, where Applejack, Laxtinct and even Flim were there. Impossibly Rich then removed her greenish wig and sunglasses as she revealed herself to be Fluttershy.

"Are all of you sure this is a good idea?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

Flim smirked, "Abso-tively!"

Flam nodded, "Gladmane is one fish that's hooked but good!"

Applejack hummed, "I sure hope you two know what you're doin'."

"Oho, don't you worry." Flam said confidently, "When it comes to throwing ponies off their game..."

Flim nodded, "No two ponies do it better than us!"

Applejack sighed, "Can't argue with that."

Laxtinct whistled while looking at Fluttershy's dress, "You know. That gown is good for you. TC would love to have a dance with you." She blushed in red before looked down in shame. He was at first confused but realized his mistake, "Fluttershy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-!"

Fluttershy sighed, "It's okay, Lax. I just wish that Terrorcreep didn't leave us. I wish he knew that killing is never been the answer to friendship problem."

"Well, that's his way, Fluttershy. Cold and calculated vampire creep, who always gets the job done. He always thinks that killing is the best way to solve the problem. No talking or even showing mercy at all. And plus, that guy is hard to get chillax. His heart is coldstone, I'll tell ya."

"But you and him are still friends, even though you both got issues?"

"Maybe. He and I always butt-heads to each other. And boy, that guy always ruin my fun. I really hate it. But deep down, we really care for each other because we're still friends. He also did the same things for others too."

"Really?"

Laxtinct nodded, "I'd think he do the same for you too, Fluttershy. He still loves ya. He just wants you to be strong and brave to do what you need to do. You know that."

After some thinking about Laxtinct's statement, Fluttershy smiled, "Yeah. I guess." She turned to Laxtinct, "So, could you help me with something?"

Laxtinct smiled, "Sure. Anything you need."

* * *

Flam arrived and entered Gladmane's office, where the chairman was overseeing his hotel and ponies enjoying their vacation and entertainment.

"Hey there, boss, Impossibly Rich is just about ready for that tour." Flam greeted, "So what did you want to see me about?"

"Actually, there's something I want you to see – the Grand Plan." Gladmane turned to Flam while showing his blueprint involving him controlling Las Pegasus, "Every hotel on this strip as amazing as this one, and every one of 'em mine."

Flam whistled in amazement. Gladmane smirked, "And all it'll take is a little salesponyship, like this." He turned to the speaker's device and push it as he announced, **_"Hey there, friends. Uh-huh-huh. If you think my resort is fantastic, wait 'til you see Ponet Fantastique! Tickets are on sale now. Two for the price of one! Thank you. Thank you very much."_**

"Now I know Impossibly Rich has probably made you a tempting offer to come work for her." Gladmane said calmly and firmly to Flam, who looked nervous and worried. He continued, "And as your friend, I'd never tell you what to do." Gladmane snarled angrily at frightened Flam, "But nopony's gonna stand in the way of my plans, no matter how rich she is! And I sure wouldn't want you to end up on the losing side. Think you might consider staying here?"

Flam nodded nervously. Gladmane smirked, "Well all right then. Let's go and give the best tour to Impossibly Rich."

As soon as Gladmane kept the blueprint in his secret safe, he and Flam left and exited the office. However, something dropped down from the ceiling's air vent. Terrorcreep quickly locked the door as he began checking and investigating Gladmane's office for getting more information and finding the blueprint plans.

While Terrorcreep was still investigating, he stopped as he sensed something coming to him. He looked up and found a spiritual black bat dropped out from the air vent. It screeched happily as it dropped a letter on his hoof. He then open the letter to see it.

Terrorcreep gasped as he was looking at the picture of Fluttershy's dress with her beautiful looks and a written words on it - 'I'll always love you, Love Fluttershy'. He was surprised and touched by her writings. As much as he wanted to accomplish the mission, he has some second thoughts about another way to solve the friendship problem.

Terrorcreep sighed, "When did you get so soft for shy pony, Terrorcreep?"

* * *

Gladmane continued giving a tour guide to Fluttershy or Impossibly Rich, who was accompanied by Flam. Applejack and Laxtinct yelped upon looking them coming towards the theater. They both quickly retreated inside the backstage as they make their last preparation to expose deceptive Earth Pony manager with Flim levitating the microphone.

Guiding his guest inside the theater's backstage, Gladmane gave the last tour about it. Impossibly Rich secretly whispered to Flam about her demands. Flam secretly nodded in understanding.

"Impossibly wants you to know she's very impressed-" Flam said calmly, "-but doesn't think you can keep a resort of this caliber going for long."

Gladmane hummed, "Oh? And why's that?"

Impossibly Rich whispered as Flam nodded in understanding, "Because you've got the best talents in the industry. What stops them from just leaving to join any competitor?"

Gladmane laughed, "Well, you see I have a trick for that, I must confess. Uh-huh-huh. And it all has to do with how I handle my employees." As he was distracted in talking, Flim levitated the microphone above him. As Flam asked 'how he do it', Gladmane smiled and answered, **_"Well, like friends, of course! And I treat every one of my employees with the kindness they deserve."_**

Everyone was in shock and surprised that Gladmane has averted from exposing his true colors and purpose again.

"That wasn't in the script," Laxtinct asked in concern.

Flam stammered in concern, "That's it? That's your secret, heh-heh? There's...: He cleared his throat in concern, "...nothing else?"

"Nope, just friendship. But you know all about friendship, don't you..." Gladmane said amusingly as he turned and removed the wig and sunglasses out from Impossibly Rich. He smirked, "Fluttershy?!"

Everyone gasped in shock and concern of what they just heard. He actually knew their plans from the start. Flim, Applejack and Laxtinct emerged out from the curtains.

"You knew the whole time?" Flim asked in shock.

"Never try to con a con-pony. Uh-huh-huh." Gladmane said amusingly. He then laughed as he was exiting the theater, "Yeah!"

Everyone looked down in defeat and shame as they have failed to expose Gladmane's true colors for the world to see.

"Okay. Was that supposed to happen?" Laxtinct asked in confusion.

* * *

Gladmane returned to his office. He stopped at once when he spotted Terrorcreep stood and waited near to the table. His bat wings opened widely in covering the whole window glasses. Instead of scared and worried, he remained confident and calm as Gladmane approached to Terrorcreep.

"So, you figured it out about my true colors, haven't you?" Gladmane asked amusingly. Terrorcreep remained silent while glaring at him. He chuckled a bit, "Of course, you do. You're both a spy and tactician. Nothing can escape you. You're better than those friends of yours. So, what's exactly are you suppose to do?"

Applejack, Fluttershy and Laxtinct entered the office as well. They all gasped in concern as they all worried that Terrorcreep will kill him. However, they both were glaring at each other.

Terrorcreep answered coldly, "To finish my mission for the good of ponies..."

Gladmane smirked amusingly, "Really? Why not do it? This is your chance."

"I will..." Terrorcreep answered darkly. His friends gasped in shock and concern. He smirked, "But before I put out of your misery. I want to know why do you wish to drive a wedge on those ponies. What is your true ambition for this hotel?"

"Okay, then. I'll tell you before my official death," Gladmane said proudly, "I practically invented the 'High Roller Hustle' to keep these ponies from getting along. As long as I keep 'em convinced that I'm their only friend, all of Las Pegasus will be mine."

Gladmane turned and gave amusing looks to Applejack, Fluttershy and Laxtinct, "Oh, you all can't trick a confession out of a pony like me! I'm always one step ahead." He laughed a bit as he turned back to Terrorcreep, "And even ya kill me, you'll be in jail for good."

Terrorcreep chuckled amusingly, which confused and surprised his friends and Gladmane. What is he laughing about?!

"Now, what makes you think I'm here to kill you," Terrorcreep asked amusingly, "What I'm after is your confession of the crimes! Like every arrogant fools as you, you boosted your victory cries while I revealed the truth to the public."

Terrorcreep folded his wings. On the drawer, everyone spotted an axe landed on the loudspeaker device's red button. They all gasped in shock and surprise.

"Oh, no." Gladmane exclaimed in shock. He headed towards the glass case, where he found many ponies except amusingly Flim-Flam Brothers glared at him. He yelped, "No, no, w-w-wait, wait!"

Terrorcreep laughed, "Didn't really expect, did you all?" He sighed, "Truthfully, I would have. But I changed my mind to expose you. But exposing you and your true color to the public is better."

Applejack laughed, "In other words, Flim and Flam told us you'd see right through the fake rich pony bit, and that once you did, you wouldn't be able to resist gloatin' about it!"

"And we were supposed to use the loudspeaker to reveal it," Fluttershy said amusingly.

Laxtinct groaned, "And this wasn't even part of the script!"

Gladmane yelped as he turned to his employees, "Oh, now, now, friends! Listen, I-I can explain everything!"  
 _  
"I think you've done enough of that!"_ Director exclaimed in anger. He turned to his Trapeze Star, _"Darling?"_

Trapeze Star huffed in anger as she held Director's hoof as both of them turned and walked away. Both Springfield and Roar Horn hugged each other while crying happily.  
 _  
"Oh, I cannot believe we let him almost ruin our friendship!"_ Roar Horn exclaimed in shame.

 _"And our act."_ Springfield nodded. He turned and gave the glare at Gladmane, _"Good luck finding another one!"_

One-by-one, the employees that Gladmane has hired resigned and left the hotel at once. Gladmane became more nervous and worried as his proud reputation is ruined.

"Wait! No! Y'all come back! Come on, I-I'm gonna be ruined!" Gladmane pleaded fearfully. He turned and ran off to the door while trying to stop them, "This is Gladmane's, y'all! Come on, you can't do this to..."

Regrouped with his four friends, Terrorcreep laughed amusingly, "In the chess game, that's checkmate! And I'm the victor."

* * *

With Gladmane being fired for deception in making his employees fight among themselves, all of his belongings including his golden statue removed. And at the same time, ponies continued enjoying their entertainment and vacation. And also, both Applejack and Fluttershy's cutie marks glowed and blinked brightly.

"I guess the map wasn't on the fritz after all." Fluttershy said happily. She turned to Terrorcreep as she gave him a kiss by cheeks. She smiled, "Thank you, Terrorcreep. See, not everything is solved by violence and killings. There's always another way to complete the mission by exposing how fraud Gladmane is."

"I supposed so," Terrorcreep sighed before he nuzzled her cheek gently, "But you changed my mind when you gave me the picture of your lovely dress. I would like you to wear it for every ball dance, angel."

Fluttershy giggled while blushed in red, "It's a deal, my little bat."

"But come on, it's all on AJ," Laxtinct said happily as he looked at Applejack, "If it weren't for your history with Flim and Flam, you never would've been so determined to find somepony else to help, and we never would have found out what Gladmane was doing."

"True," Applejack admitted as she looked at Fluttershy, "And if it weren't for you wantin' to show even those two con-ponies kindness, we never would have been able to trick the trickster." She and her friends come across to Flim and Flam. She smirked, "Must've felt pretty nice to finally put all your connivin' and cheatin' skills to good use."

Flam smirked happily as he turned to them, "In fact, we might think of it as a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity."

Flim nodded proudly, "Emphasis on 'once'."

"I don't get it." Laxtinct said in confusion.

And just before Flim-Flam Brothers could do anything, Terrorcreep gave them a piece of paper. He smirked, "Be sure you follow instruction well. You don't want troubles again. Enjoy your new job, boys..."

Terrorcreep led his friends away from Flim-Flam Brothers, who were reading the paper. They both yelped and gasped in shock as they looked around and found couple of glowing Mystic Ponies enjoying their entertainment and vacation. They looked at each other. They then screamed in fear and anger while cursed angrily about it. Applejack, Fluttershy and Laxtinct were confused and surprised.

"What did you do?" Applejack asked in confusion.

Terrorcreep smirked, "I figured they tried use their old tricks again - tricking and fooling ponies to fill their greedy bags." He chuckled amusingly, "In fact, I've informed Lord Cunning Fury that once I completed the mission, Ponet Fantasique Hotel is his command. And therefore, Flim and Flam are now working for him. So, any bits they have must given the half of theirs to him. And so, Mystic Ponies are keeping their eyes sharp on them."

Laxtinct chuckled, "TC, you sly dog!" He sighed in upset, "And I guess vacation is over."

"No. It's only the beginning," Terrorcreep said amusingly. He turned and looked at his friends, "And besides, we could use one. We deserve it."

Applejack hummed, "I guess you're right. It won't hurt to try these new games they have."

Laxtinct cheered wildly and happily, "Hallelujah! VACAY is mine, baby!" He turned and looked at both Terrorcreep and Fluttershy, "What are you guys gonna do?"

Both Fluttershy and Terrorcreep looked at each other. They both blushed and smiled amusingly as they have something entertaining and relaxing in their mind.

* * *

Inside the hotel's room, Terrorcreep and Fluttershy were on the bed. They both gave a little cut on left hooves. As it bleed a bit, they put each other's lips with one brush stroke. He licked her lips, she did the same thing to him for the moment. They both then landed their kisses against each other while licking within. And at the same time, he gently touched her chest while she did the same thing to his bottom.

Pushing her boyfriend down on mattress, Fluttershy was on top of Terrorcreep's body as he had his right hoof in holding her close to him while his left hoof gently rub and tickling her chest. They both kissing each other's lips. They both were moaning pleasantly and happily. She departed from kissing him as she kissed on his neck, which he moaned happily. He then licked on her ear, which makes her giggle.

Fluttershy giggled, "That's tickle."

"What? I thought you like it," Terrorcreep remarked amusingly, "Unless you want me bite you?"

Fluttershy smirked slyly, "Very funny, Terror. I rather you bite my belly."

Terrrocreep chuckled amusingly, "That can be arranged, little angel."

Terrorcreep slowly sat up straight while holding Fluttershy close to him. As they were sitting up straight, they held each other's head and body while looking lovely at each other. They both kissed and licked by lips while moving and shaking their bodies against each other passionately, wildly and happily. They both also moaning and groaning in pleasant.

"This is the night I'd never forget about Las Pegasus," Fluttershy remarked happily as she licked his lips, "It's the best."

Terrorcreep smiled, "I'm glad you enjoy it. If you're happy, then so am I, my little angel."

Both Terrorcreep and Fluttershy kissed on lips, and they also licking and interacting their tongues within. He held her close to him while she hugged him tightly while shaking their bodies against each other wildly and happily. They both landed on the bed as they both rolling on both sides of bed while laughing and giggling happily.

 _END..._

 _To Be Continued..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack  
Andrea Libman: Flutetrshy  
Matthew Mercer: Terrorcreep  
P.J. Byrne: Laxtinct  
Jim Brynes: Gladmane  
Scott McNeil: Flam  
Sam Vincent: Flim

 **Minor Casts:**  
Peter Kelamis: Roar Horn, Barker, Stage Manager  
Brian Drummond: Director, Springfield  
Zara Durani: Trapeze Star

 **Cameo:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity


	23. Ep 20&Half: Cold Hearts

**Episode 20.5: Cold Hearts**

In the same time as Applejack and Fluttershy left for Las Pegasus, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity were now heading to Frozen Iceland, Mystic Realm. It was a home for Mystic Ponies of Ice especially to Frozen Sage, whom Twilight Sparkle has problem with since a small incident at Crystal Empire. They even brought two suitcases of snow gears. They entered the Mystic Portal, which was located at one of Sweet Apple Acre's apple orchards.

Mystic Portal appeared and opened, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity emerged out from it. Both of them have arrived a beach of Frozen Iceland. Unfortunately for them, they yelped in surprise while shivering and shaking, upon feeling the cold atmosphere.

"Brr! It's so cold!" Rarity exclaimed in concern while feeling a cold breeze on her skin, "It's worse than Crystal Empire or even Yakyakistan! How could Mystic Ponies of Ice were able to withstand the cold?"

Twilight Sparkle shivered in cold before sneezed, "Honestly, I have no idea. But I rather get things done as soon as possible, while not having some argument with that bitch!"

"Twilight, you know she's still a Mystic Councilpony." Rarity reminded Twilight Sparkle firmly while putting a winter scarf around her neck, Russian hat and hoof-gloves, "I suggest that you refrained from that language."

Twilight Sparkle sighed before putting her ear muffs, winter scarf around her neck while worn the gloves, "Fine. But that doesn't mean I have to like her."

Rarity sighed, "Fair enough. Let's get moving."

Setting their winter gears, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity began the march from the beach to the Frozen Cold Capital, which was located on the north. Walking through snow, skating the frozen lake and even climbing up the mountain; they spent three hours of searching it through snowstorm. And so far, they found nothing. And not to mention, they were freezing.

Rarity groaned, "Twilight, are you certain that we're going to right way?"

Twilight Sparkle hummed in concern while looking at Mystic Realm Map, "Actually, Rarity. I have no idea. I'd never been anyplace on Mystic Realm before except Sacred Light Land and Wisdom Nation."

"Oh. That's terrific," Rarity remarked dryly, "We'll be no doubt freeze to death. We should have brought some dragons with us."

"There's one problem, Rarity. Mystic Ponies of Ice hate fire. Fire melt ice."

"Make sense. Guess we'd just have to find it now."

Twilight Sparkle and Rarity continued their voyage and search for the capital city. They then heard some hissing and screeching noise. They looked around of their surroundings while readied to attack as they don't like the sound of it. They then spotted some shadowy figures appeared beneath the snowstorm. While readying their Diamond Gatling Blaster and Star Sparkle Sword, they hoped that their mysterious strangers are allies.

While approaching to the mysterious figures, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity stopped at once as the creature jumped out from the snowstorm. They all hissing and screeching wildly and ferociously. They revealed to be a group of Demon Changelings.

"What in the world?!" Rarity exclaimed in concern.

Twilight Sparkle snarled, "Oh no! Demon Changelings!"

Rarity gasped, "You mean the same creature-?!"

"Yes," Twilight Sparkle snarled, "So, watch out, Rarity. They're very violent and dangerous than any Changeling we faced!"

Rarity groaned in annoyance, "Oh! I hate fighting! I sure wish we have giant robots or something!"

Twilight Sparkle gasped, "Here they come!"

The first Demon Changeling jumped and pounced at two mares. They both moved aside at once. Rarity fired her Diamond Gatling Blaster at him. Two more charged and readied to clawed at white unicorn. The purple Alicorn quickly swung her Star Sparkle Sword at them off. And just before she could do anything, five of them jumped and attacked her viciously and wildly for few times. The white unicorn fired her blasters in pushing and knocking the Demon Changelings off. Two more jumped and came and pulled Rarity's mane back, making Twilight Sparkle fired her Unicorn Burst in blasting them off.

A Demon Changeling Guard jumped on Twilight Sparkle. The monster took a bite on her neck, making her scream in pain and dizzy. Rarity quickly fired her Diamond Gatling Blaster in knocking him off. The princess groaned in pain while feeling a pain on her neck. The white unicorn came to her aid as she readied hers.

"Twilight, are you alright?" Rarity asked in concern.

Twilight Sparkle groaned in pain, "I'm fine. Just a small bite. I'll live." She hissed while glaring at Demon Changelings, "I don't think we can hold this much longer!"

As Demon Changelings approached and readied to attack Twilight Sparkle and Rarity, they got shot and stabbed by some ice shards and water blasts. And just before any of them could do anything, two familiar heroines and group of crystallized armored mares jumped and attacked Demon Changelings. Aquastroke used her Water Tiger Claw in slashing and defeating her enemies while Icy fired her Frozen Shards and Ice Beam at them. The Ice Mystic Warriors charged and attacked the Demon Changelings by swords, spears and firing their ice magic at them.

Aquastroke, Icy and their Ice Mystic Warriors have defeated and destroyed the Demon Changelings. Both heroines approached and helped both Twilight Sparkle and Rarity up.

Icy sighed, "That was a close call."

"Looks like you could use some help!" Aquastroke said amusingly.

"Aqua! Icy! We thank you for the aid!" Rarity said in relief. She turned and found Twilight Sparkle groaned in pain. She hissed, "We need to get her to medic now!"

Twilight Sparkle groaned a bit, "I-I'm fine, Rarity! It's just a scratch!"

Icy approached and checked on Twilight Sparkle's neck. She gasped, "This is serious! We need to get to the capital city now!"

"Yeah. A bite like this is not a good news!" Aquastroke said in concern as she helped and carried Twilight Sparkle on back. She hissed, "Hang on, girls!"

The girls quickly headed off to Frozen Cold Capital at once to help and heal Twilight Sparkle's neck. Why was it so serious about the bite?

* * *

Inside the crystallized yet frozen-like metropolis cities - Frozen Cold Capital, there was an old yet abandoned grayish rusty crystallized warehouse-like. Within it is filled with strange giant greenish slimy eggs-like, covered by webs, attached to the walls and ceilings. Two familiar Changelings were chatting and discussing with each other amusingly about their plans.

"And that's how my babies come alive, mom," Maul said amusingly.

Queen Chrysalis chuckled evilly, "An excellent plan, my dearest son. I'd never thought that you possessed an effective ability in giving the birth of Demon Changelings."

Maul chuckled amusingly, "It's all because of you, mother." He hissed, "I owe it everything to you."

"Indeed, you're right. I did gave birth and create you into this." Queen Chrysalis said amusingly before giving her innocent sad and concern looks, "Ooh dear. I hope you're not angry."

"Angry?" Maul asked in surprise. He chuckled loudly and wickedly. He approached and gave his mother a warm hug while smiled wickedly, "Oh, no, dear mother. In fact, I'm happy. Very happy because I have found my mate and perfect queen. She's mine to take."

"Of course, you do..." Queen Chrysalis said amusingly as she departed from hugging her son. She gave the disgusted looks, "But must you take her? She's horrible and disgusting..."

Maul scoffed, "Maybe to you. But she's my perfect mate. And I like her tongue. It's so tasteful and beautiful for me to ignore. I want her..."

Queen Chrysalis groaned in annoyance, "He really lust for her a lot..."

* * *

At the Frozen Cold Castle, Twilight Sparkle was being treated and healed from the bites on her neck. The mare doctors and nurses put some special ingredients - ice magic, seal's tears, lavender oil, two herbs and mist of coldness. With these ingredients, the bite marks on Twilight Sparkle disappeared as she'ss fully recuperated and healed.

Rarity, Aquastroke and Icy were waiting outside of medical wing. Twilight Sparkle emerged out from the room. The white unicorn sighed in relief as she gave the princess a hug. The lavender Alicorn returned the hug to her friend. After a brief hugging, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity departed from hugging. They both turned and looked at Aquastroke and Icy.

"Okay, now that I'm healed from neck bite," Twilight Sparkle said dryly and annoyingly, "Can somepony tell me what the heck is going on? Why are you worried about my neck having a bite?"

Rarity nodded, "And more importantly, why were there Demon Changeling here?"

"Let's just say that anyone especially mares and fillies got a bite from the Demon Changelings, they'll get both sick and crazily mad," Aquastroke said uneasily, "And the biggest problem is we don't know why they're here."

Icy nodded in concern, "Yeah. And I'm more worried about my mother. She could be the target they're after."

"I'm pretty sure that your mother is fine." Twilight Sparkle remarked dryly and annoyingly, "After all, she can handle anything especially 'stallions' she hated the most."

"And you still haven't let go of the grudge?" Icy asked in annoying tone. Twilight Sparkle nodded firmly. She sighed, "Why am I not surprise? My mom hasn't let go of her grudge on you either."

"Well, either way, we should get a bottom to this." Rarity said firmly, "After all, we not only have to deal with Demon Changelings but also find and solve Friendship Problem as well."

Twilight Sparkle nodded in agreement, "Agree. As long it doesn't come from her..."

Aquastroke sighed, "Oh boy. This is gonna get ugly. Either way, let's head to the throne chamber for discussion about the problems we're having."

Twilight Sparkle groaned, "Just what I need..."

* * *

Walking through the frozen yet crystallized castle's hallway, Twilight Sparkle and her friends have arrived and entered the throne chamber, which has the designs of traditional yet civilized Russian's designs and filled with the hallway of former Mystic Councilponies of Ice and the group of armed Ice Mystic Elite Guards as well.

Ahead of them was Frozen Sage sitting on her throne chair, along with Royal Solflare on her left chair. On her right side is Stormwar, a light brown Pegasus with a brown short mane and tail and her Cutie Mark was a Lightning Shape and Sword worn the grayish metallic armor-like and Huntress, a light pinkish Unicorn worn the black silk spy suit with purple cape and mask, armed with Crossbow Sapphire Blaster and her Cutie Mark is crossbow while the left side was Oracle Vixen, a zebra and her cutie mark is wild animal symbol.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends approached to the throne chair. They, especially begrudgingly Twilight Sparkle, bowed humbly and warmly to Frozen Sage while greeted her. Like Twilight Sparkle, Frozen Sage begrudgingly bowed her head down, along with her allies.

"Welcome, ponies from Equestria..." Frozen Sage said calmly yet bitterly, "What brings you here to my home of Frozen Iceland? Could this be the call of Cutie Map, I presume?"

Twilight Sparkle scoffed, "Nothing that concerns you the most, your highness..."

Rarity nudged Twilight Sparkle's chest a bit. She cleared her throat, "Yes, your highness. That is the reason why we're here. And our friends told us about your pest infestation."

"Yes, we indeed have pest infestation," Frozen Sage snarled a bit, "I still don't know how they get into my kingdom. But I will not stand idly by to let them do as they pleased."

"Even so, your highness, we should find out of what they're after," Aquastroke said in concern, "It can't be just some random attacks on mares."

Icy nodded in agreement, "Yes, mother. There must be something they're after."

"I'm not sure what. There are few Mystic Relics that are very crucial to us such as Mystic Crystal, Book of Ages and more," Frozen Sage said firmly, "There is one thing they maybe after..."

Frozen Sage sighed as her eyes glowed in yellow. The walls behind her slowly opened in two, which surprised everyone. She approached and took an ancient twin frozen yet bladed scythe and ancient icing skates. Everyone gasped in surprise while both Twilight Sparkle and Rarity were confuse yet curious about it.

"This is Icing Skated Blades," Frozen Sage explained calmly and firmly, "An ancient weapon that was once forged and wielded by Mystic Guardian of Ice. And it is said that this weapon was not only use for battlefield, but also summoned the spirit of Penguin. And it can be used as transportation when you're on snowland or even summoned ice-typed animals to help and assist the wielder."

"Amazingly fabulous..." Rarity commented in surprise.

Twilight Sparkle hummed, "Could this be the one that Demon Changelings after?"

"It's the only ancient relic Ice Mystic Ponies have kept," Icy explained, "The rest of relics are hidden and kept in safe by other Mystic Ponies."

Aquastroke huffed firmly, "If so, I'd say we deal with this problem at once."

"I agreed," Frozen Sage said firmly. She turned and glared at Twilight Sparkle and Rarity, "but this doesn't concern you both. Leave now or stay out of our way. We do not need some outsiders' help especially if it's Princess of Friendship or anyone has allegiance to her."

Twilight Sparkle remained firm and dry while her friends were in shock and concern. Stormwar, Oracle Vixen and Huntress remained silent and calm.

"Now, milady. I know you have issues in hoof," Rarity said in concern, "but you really need some help. You can't just-!"

Twilight Sparkle interrupted, "Fine! We won't!"

As everyone gasped in concern, Rarity asked, "But Twilight, you can't just-!"

"We weren't send here to help you." Twilight Sparkle said angrily to Frozen Sage, which shocked and concerned her friends, "We were sent here to solve friendship problem. And obviously, you don't have it."

Frozen Sage scoffed and nodded, "Obviously, I don't care. Don't stand in my way again, Sparkle."

Twilight Sparkle narrowed her angry eyes, "Of course not..."

Twilight Sparkle turned and walked away at once. Rarity, Aquastroke and Icy were in concern as they turned and headed off at once. Icy was halted and stopped by Stormwar, who shook her head firmly that she's not allow to go and help her friends. This upset and angered her as she wished her mother and Twilight Sparkle should let go of their grudge against each other.

While Twilight Sparkle and her friends were walking away, both Rarity and Aquastroke have their private chats about the latest situation.

"Think that Twilight and Frozen Sage are the Friendship Problem?" Aquastroke asked in concern.

Rarity sighed, "I think that's obvious. But does Twilight even knows it?"

"My guess is that she doesn't want to admit it. It's gonna be hard for us to talk to her about it."

"Well, other than dealing with Demon Changelings, the argument and grudge between her and Frozen Sage is the only Friendship Problem we've found so far. I just hope that she's willing to listen."

"I hope so, too, Rare. Because I used to act like her when I have a big grudge against someone else."

"I guess it's gonna be hard."

* * *

Inside the crystallized guest room, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were relaxing and settling down. Rarity was looking around of it. She was amazed and impressed by its interior designs especially how beautiful and crystallized the room is, reminds her of Crystal Empire. She even enjoyed the hot bath, despite the weather is cold.

"I must say," Rarity remarked in amazement as she emerged out from the bathroom. She was wiping and drying her mane and body. She sighed, "Despite the weather is undoubtedly freezing to death, the bath was indeed warm and perfect."

Twilight Sparkle nodded firmly, "Well, I'm glad you enjoy it. Now we can discuss about finding Friendship Problem."

"We already did," Aquastroke said uneasily, making the princess glared at her. She sighed, "You and Frozen Sage."

Twilight Sparkle groaned in annoyance, "You're joking, right?"

"I'm serious, Twilight. It's obvious."

"Don't be ridiculous. And besides, we're not gonna help her deal with Demon Changelings."

"Twilight, I know you're having difficulties with her," Rarity said calmly and firmly, "but don't you think that helping ponies is more important than your personal grudge against Frozen Sage."

"Actually, I am. I'm trying to find the 'real' Friendship Problem." Twilight Sparkle said dryly, "And besides, you heard the ice queen, she doesn't want our help."

Aquastroke sighed, "Still, Twilight, we have to help her and her ponies, whether you like it or not especially your Friendship Problem with her."

Twilight Sparkle groaned, "Why? Because Frozen Sage treated you and Icy better than me?!"

"No. Because Icy is my friend. I have to help her. And friends don't abandon each other. Think about it, Twilight. Isn't what friendship all about?"

"Fine. Let's say that this is Friendship Problem, you're expecting me to go and apologize to her?!"

"No. You and Frozen Sage should at least talk and get over the grudge. And together, we can go and deal with Demon Changeling Infestation for good."

Rarity nodded, "Yes, darling. I agree with Aqua. We can't just simply ignore it."

"Apparently, I can." Twilight Sparkle answered firmly and dryly. This concerned and worried Rarity and Aquastroke. She shook her head, "Either way, we should go and find the 'real' Friendship Problem. So, let's go and find it."

Twilight Sparkle headed off at once. Rarity and Aquastroke looked at each other as they both sighed in disappointment and annoyance. They knew it's gonna be hard and problem when their friend have a hard time to let go of grudge. Nevertheless, they followed her. And hopefully, they can talk to her about the problem.

And unknown to them, a Demon Changeling spotted and overheard the conversation from the guest room's window. He then has his small horn glowed in dark like signalling and communicating to others.

* * *

At the warehouse, Maul was checking and making sure his eggs are in good shape and protected. Queen Chrysalis instructed her Changelings for the assignments - some protected her son's eggs, others went and assisted their cousins on missions and gathering mares for their usefulness, and a few were willing to turn into their new forms by drinking the Demon Serum.

While the Changelings were handling and managing the matters, Maul stopped as his ears flipping. He has his horn glowed in dark as he was receiving message from his scout. Queen Chrysalis and her minions turned and looked at him. His horn ceased from glowing as he turned and looked at her and his kind.

"They're on the move. Now, my hive, get my little bride..."

* * *

Frozen Sage has gathered her daughters, generals and warriors at the war council. They were all discussing and making a plan to hunt down and defeat the Changeling Infestation especially defending the Ice Mystic Ponies and Icing Skated Blades.

"My lady, I have gathered the best and strongest mares to hunt down the infestation and defend our home," Stormwar said firmly and proudly, "I assure you that the Demon Changelings will not get what they wanted. We won't go down without the fight."

Oracle Vixen sighed, "Even so. We need to find and destroy the source. And by source - killing its leader. He's the responsible of the infestation."

"Yeah. Here's the problem," Huntress said in concern, "We still can't find him. He could be anywhere."

"Do your best to find him and destroy the infestation," Frozen Sage said firmly, "I will not allow this ongoing!"

"Then, what about Twilight and her friends?" Royal Solflare asked, "They're valuable allies to us. They could help us to deal with it.."

Frozen Sage gave a glare to her older daughter, "No. They have their business to attend while we handle our matters. That is all."

"Mother, please. Can't you let Twilight and her friends in?" Icy pleaded, "They're my friends."

Frozen Sage narrowed her angry eyes at Icy, "No. I don't need her 'Magic of Friendship' to solve my problem. All I need is brave and strong mares to fight against these invaders."

"But mother, can't you just put your grudge aside?" Icy tried to reason her mother, "We can't do this alone. We don't even know what we're up against. We don't know how strong and dangerous Maul is."

"Your daughter could be right, my lady. We should think things through," Oracle Vixen insisted in concern, "Our spiritual morale is low now. We will not stand a chance against the infestation."

Royal Solflare sighed, "Please, mother. Reconsider this."

"No. Apparently, I do know what I must." Frozen Sage said firmly, "We just need to find and hunt him down before he cause more problems. I refused to let my kingdom fall into another corrupted stallion's hooves again! That's the promise."

Huntress nodded firmly, "We understand, your highness. We'll do our best to find and bring that Demon Changeling to justice."

"We will fight besides you, milady," Stormwar said firmly, "till our death."

"Then, go do your job, everyone," Frozen Sage said firmly, "That'd be all."

Most of Ice Mystic Ponies nodded and saluted firmly to Frozen Sage. Royal Solfalre, Icy and Oracle Vixen were disappointed and concerned as they feared that dealing with Demon Changelings won't be easy as everyone thinks...

* * *

Walking through the Frozen Cold Capital, Twilight Sparkle and her friends thoroughly looked through and searched for Friendship Problem by talking and asking some mares about it from shopping malls, houses, residents, cities and even training dome. And so far, they found nothing.

This annoyed and disappointed Twilight Sparkle while Aquastroke and Rarity remained silent. Three of them knew that what the Friendship Problem is, though the Princess of Friendship won't admit it or even wants to solve the problem.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends were taking the break from the cafe. They were drinking some ice lemon tea and even eating some ice berries and snow cookies. The foods and drinks soothes and relaxed them much, even though they were cold especially in cold weather. Nevertheless, the ponies were relaxing and calming down from their search.

"So far, none," Twilight Sparkle said in disappointment and annoyance. She looked through the Frozen Cold Capital map, which has some red cross marks across the city. She groaned, "Why is it so hard? It should be easy for us to find and solve it in no time. What did we miss?"

While thinking about the Friendship Problem involved of both Twilight Sparkle and Frozen Sage, Rarity and Aquastroke looked at each other. They both nodded firmly and agreeable that they have to tell their friend about it now.

"Twilight, darling, we need to talk about it," Rarity said in concern. Twilight Sparkle nodded in understanding, though was focused on the map. She sighed, "Fine. I'll get to the point. You and Frozen Sage are the Friendship Problem."

Twilight Sparkle groaned in annoyance as she was about to argue. Aquastroke held her hoof up before the princess's face.

"Don't start arguing with me, princess," Aquastroke said firmly, "Whether you like it or not, you and that Ice Queen need to deal with it."

Twilight Sparkle groaned while showing her moody face, "Forget it. I am not going to! And you can't make me." Suddenly, Aquastroke pulled Twilight Sparkle's left ear, making her yelping and groaning in pain, "Ow! Ow! Ow! OW! That hurt?! Why did you do that?!"

Releasing on ear pulling, Aquastroke gave the motherly glare at Twilight Sparkle, "You're ignoring and not dealing the real problem! Plus, you're acting like a brat!" She huffed in annoyance, "You just have to bring my motherly side out, did you?"

"It's not my fault if that bitch hadn't start the mess about the love and stallions, then I wouldn't have-!"

"If you both had let go of that in the first place, then we all could have deal with the Demon Changeling infestation in no time."

"I could have if that bitch apologize to me first," Twilight Sparkle snarled a bit, "She tried to split and exile the stallions and colts from their family, friends and loved one especially mine! She nearly got my brother and Flash killed. I couldn't forgive her for that."

Aquastroke sighed, "I know, Twi. Believe me. I don't like being separated from mine either. I loved them too much."

"But darling, you shouldn't let it get to you," Rarity said calmly and gently, "That's in the past. It's over. But right now, you and Frozen Sage need to patch things up. So, we can deal with the infestation at once."

Aquastroke nodded, "It's time that you both put the grudge behind."

Uncertain and unsure about forgiving Frozen Sage, Twilight Sparkle sighed in defeat as she has no choice about it. And just before the princess could say anything, she and her friends heard the noise. They turned to a small alley, where they found a sickly mare warrior fell to the ground. She struggled of getting up.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends approached and helped her out. They gently put and lean her to the walls while grounded. Aquastroke used her Water Healing on the sickly warrior, however, she wasn't getting any better.

"Something's not right," Aquastroke said in concern as she continued using her Healing on the sickly warrior. She groaned, "She's not getting better."

"Oh dear... Poisoned? Or Dark Magic?" Rarity asked in concern.

Aquastroke shook her head, "No. Something else is infecting her. I don't know what. But I don't like it one bit. We need to deal with it now."

Noticing the mare groaned and yelped in pain, Twilight Sparkle asked, "Hey! Are you alright?!" The sickly warrior groaned and moaned sickly like she was about to throw up. She hissed in concern, "Hold on! we'll get help!"

Sickly mare screamed in pain, which surprised and shocked others. They saw the warriors' eyes moving upwards weirdly and scarily as she went blank. She opened her mouth widely. Her body began shaking wildly and crazily like something's coming out from her. And just before they could do anything, popped something out from it.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends gasped and screamed in shock and concern. They witnessed the strange larva-like hissing and screeched wildly. It began to crawl out and drop to the ground. The creature screeched out loud.

Twilight Sparkle gasped, "What in the world?! What the hell kind of bug is this?! How did it get inside of her?!"

Rarity groaned sickly while covering her mouth, "That is very disgusting! I thought having mud on your mane or hoof is worse!"

"What is going on here?!" Aquastroke asked in shock and concern.

Aquastroke then heard some hissing and screeching. She looked up and found more Demon Changelings flying and surrounding her and her friends. Other mares quickly escaped the scene. But some of them suffered the same like the sickly warrior as more Demon Changeling larvas emerged out from their mouths.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends armed with their weapons and readied to fight. Their enemies were readying to fight.

"Just what we need more," Aquastroke snarled a bit, "More pests to deal with."

"That's just great." Twilight Sparkle groaned a bit, "Why do I get the feeling that stupid bitch knew about this?"

Rarity turned and gave a glare at Twilight Sparkle, "Twilight, manners, please! We'll deal with Ice Queen later. For now, survive this first and then escaped!"

Twilight Sparkle groaned, "Right! Get ready!"

Demon Changelings jumped and attacked Twilight Sparkle and her friends. The mares turned and engaged the monsters fiercely and determinedly. Aquastroke swung her Tiger Claws and even used her water powers - Hydro Canon, Rainstorm and Ice Punch on them. Twilight Sparkle swung her Star Sparkle Sword while firing her Unicorn Burst at them. Rarity used her Diamond Gatling Blasters at them as well.

Three mares fought and engaged the Demon Changelings fiercely for few times. However, they became exhausted and tired after fighting. But more of their enemies have come and surrounded them while ready to finish them off.

As one of Demon Changelings pounced on Rarity, it got frozen up. Twilight Sparkle and her friends turned and found Icy, Royal Solflare and Oracle Vixen arrived to the scene, along with some mare warriors. They all surrounded and formed a perimeter around their friends.

"Boy, are we glad to see you," Icy said in relief.

"Looks like you could use some help," Royal Solflare asked confidently as she activated her blazing fire, "Good thing we came in time."

Oracle Vixen nodded as she summoned her Bear Spirit, "Yeah. And I could use this as practice."

"Thanks. We need all the help we can get," Twilight Sparkle said in relief.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends joined forces and engaged the Changelings and Demon Changelings as fierce and hard as they can.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends continued battling the enemies. Royal Solflare punched and kicked her enemies while firing her Blazing Fire Punches. Icy used her Ice Shards, Ice Beam and Frozen Walls in knocking the enemies off. Oracle Vixen used Elephant's Strength, Cheetah's Speed and Hawk's Flying to fight them off fiercely and determinedly. The Ice Mystic Pony Warriors fought and engaged them fiercely.

While fighting the Changelings, Twilight Sparkle and her friends have exhausted and used up all of their energies and magic. The enemies quickly took their chance in capturing their targets. Instead of Twilight Sparkle, they caught both Rarity and Icy up. The Changelings began flying away while both of them were screaming fearfully, which attracted others' attention.

Twilight Sparkle gasped, "Rarity, noooooooooo!"

"Sister!" Icy screamed in fear.

Rarity and Royal Solflare screamed in fear, "Twilight! Hellllllppppppp!"

Twilight Sparkle was about to fly but instead Changelings and Demon Changelings fired their magic blasts in knocking them to the ground, making sure their enemies won't follow them again. Twilight Sparkle and her friends groaned and moaned painfully as they were recovering from the attacks. They were now in shock and concern that both Rarity and Royal Solflare got capture and taken away.

While shocked and upset, Twilight Sparkle snarled in anger as she got up and turned away from the scene. Everyone looked at her as they wondered of where she was going.

"Twilight? What are you doing?" Aquastroke asked in concern.

Twilight Sparkle gave her friends an angry yet firm looks, "Frozen Sage and I have to talk now!"

* * *

At the warehouse, Rarity and Royal Solflare were brought before Maul and Queen Chrysalis. The white unicorn got sticky greenish goo glued and stuck to the pillar. Two Changelings struggled in holding the purple Earth Pony as Royal Solflare fiercely punched and kicked them off. She then fought and engaged others for few rounds. Eventually, she was overwhelmed and defeated. Royal Solflare stuck with greenish goo. Both of them were captured now.

"I can't believe Chrysalis is here. What could she be after," Rarity asked in concern.

Royal Solflare hissed, "I don't know. I don't like it."

While Queen Chrysalis was pleased and amused to see her enemies captured, Maul wasn't. He turned and gave a glare at his minions and mother's.

"I don't know if you're either cowards or completely useless!" Maul exclaimed in anger. He hissed in anger, "I said 'bring Twilight Sparkle to me', not these fools! You're worthless!"

"Wow. Is this how you treat your ponies? Some leader you turned out to be," Royal Solflare said amusingly.

Rarity nodded, "Indeed, though I wondered why you want with Twilight? What does she have to interest you? But I refused to let you get what you want!"

"QUIET, INSECTS!" Maul screeched in anger at Rarity and Royal Solflare. He hissed, "And trust me, she worth something to me! And too bad that you won't stop me." He scoffed, "Now I need to rethink my plans to get that princess."

"Why not use hostages? It works well, son," Queen Chrysalis said amusingly.

"No, mother. That is too predictable..."

"You haven't let me finished, son. Instead of just using frontal assaults or setting a trap, why not use two of them and add a surprise for them. That way we both get Twilight Sparkle. I get to torture her a lot while you mated her as much as you want."

Maul hummed amusingly, "Me like it..."

"Mate?" Rarity asked in concern. She gasped, "Is he making her a queen of his hive?!"

Royal Solflare hissed, "That can't be good. We need to warn our allies about it. I could use mental-link to my mother about it."

"You'd better do it. They need to know about it," Rarity said in concern, "Otherwise, Frozen Iceland is doom!"

* * *

At the war council, Frozen Sage watched the monitor screens, which shown her warriors have fought and defeated the Changelings and demonic counterparts while protecting and saving her ponies. She even received some reports from her intelligence that the areas are secured.

Both Huntress and Stormwar entered. They bowed and greeted her warmly. Frozen Sage turned and looked at them. She waited for the reports.

Stormwar gave the firm looks, "We have secured the city, save some innocent lives, and even destroy any signs of infestation in sights we encountered."

"However," Huntress said in shame while looking down, "We weren't able to locate and hunt down Maul and his hive. He's letting his minions loose to do whatever they want. I fear we won't stop them in time."

"Damn it," Frozen Sage snarled a bit before shown her cold and calmness, "No matter. We will squash them like bugs."

 ** _BANG!_** The Ice Mystic Ponies turned to their back as they found Twilight Sparkle and her friends arrived and entered the scene. Twilight Sparkle was furious and angry.

"What do you want?" Frozen Sage asked dryly, "Aren't you supposed to find and solve Friendship Problem?"

Twilight Sparkle narrowed her eyes in anger, "We would have if you had told us about the Demon Changeling Larvas inside the mares! We got caught off guard by more Demon Changelings when you're supposed to deal with them! And thanks to you, my friend and Solflare got captured!"

"WHAT?!" Frozen Sage asked in shock, "You let my daughter captured! How dare you?!"

"How dare I?! How dare you?! If you had inform us about the Demon Changeling Larvas especially dealing with them, she wouldn't have captured!"

"You should have apologize to me for insulting and attacking me from the Crystal Empire!"

"Well, you should control your temper and insults about the stallions because none of them are bad and evil as King Sombra or your husband! But I guess you're a bitch to understand feelings or even care because of the mistake!"

"Why you little brat?!" Frozen Sage snarled in anger, "I may have forgiven and given your family and Crystal Empire a chance to be together, but I have not for you."

Twilight Sparkle huffed in anger, "I don't need it, bitch!"

Twilight Sparkle and Frozen Sage gave the glare at each other fiercely while the rest was in silent and watched the event.

"Stop it," Aquastroke exclaimed in anger, "This is not the time to argue!"

Icy nodded, "Yeah! We need to rescue others now!"

Twilight Sparkle groaned in defeat before sighed, "Look, I don't have time to argue with you, Frozen Sage but I have someone that needs my help! I have to find and save Rarity!"

"So, do I, brat. I do not care about your friend, but I care about my daughter's safety!" Frozen Sage said in agreement. She gave the angry looks at Twilight Sparkle, "So, stay out of my way! This is not your fight!"

"It is mine now when my friend is involved! So, let me go now!"

"No. I want you out and never return here again!"

"Kick my ass, bitch!" Twilight Sparkle remarked in anger.

Everyone was in shock and worried about it. Frozen Sage's face slowly turned into red as the ice queen has had enough of her.

"I have put up my patient with you for long enough!" Frozen Sage snarled as she summoned her Coldstone Sword and Freezing Shield, "I'll teach you a lesson to the meaning of respect! In the ways of Amazon Warriors!"

Twilight Sparkle narrowed her eyes in anger as she summoned her Sparkle Star Sword, "Be my guest! I'll show what I can! I've defeated most of the villains including Tirek and Dark Curse themselves."

"Come and face me!" Frozen Sage exclaimed in anger.

Twilight Sparkle screamed, "I will!"

Aquastroke gasped, "No! Don't! Stop! Don't fight!"

Unfortunately, both Twilight Sparkle and Frozen Sage charged into the battle. They both swung their swords at each other for attacking and blocking fiercely and angrily for few rounds. Everyone moved away while dodging and avoiding the duel as well. Though they fought each other fiercely, they also wounded their allies and even damaged the command center. This is going to cause more problems for others.

Icy was in shock yet angered and upset as she can't stand of watching it due to the fact that Rarity and Royal Solflare were still in enemies' hooves. She jumped in between both Twilight Sparkle and Frozen Sage as the young princess summoned and formed two Frozen Walls in blocking and pushing them from fighting. And just before the mares could do anything else, Aquastroke came and knocked them to the ground.

"For ponies' sake, will you both stop fighting?!" Aquastroke exclaimed in anger and annoyance while glaring at Twilight Sparkle and Frozen Sage, "Our friends are in grave danger, and all you both thinking about is your grudge!"

Icy nodded in agreement, "I know you both don't get along, but this isn't the time! We need to help each other, not against." She sighed firmly before showing her cute angry face, "So, put your goddamn grudge aside now!"

Both Twilight Sparkle and Frozen Sage were in shock and surprise, as well as other Ice Mystic Ponies. Both the princess and Mystic Councilpony glared at each other while thinking carefully. They both sighed in defeat and gave one word,

"Fine. I'll do it..."

Aquastroke sighed, "About time. Now, let's think of how we're gonna find and stop Maul. Knowing him, he'll make some preparation and dirty tricks for us. He won't go down easily."

"That is true. There must be some place we don't know of," Twilight Sparkle nodded in agreement. Frozen Sage and her generals looked down in shame and concern about it. She sighed in annoyance, "Great. Just great. It's not like a letter can deliver to me like what Spike did."

BOOM! Everyone yelped in surprise as they found a scroll in front of them. While unsure and concern of how it got here, nevertheless, they opened and read the scroll carefully and firmly.

"If you want to see your little friends, give me what I'm after especially Twilight Sparkle. And that is all I ask. We're at the abandoned warehouse."

As expected, Maul was indeed came after the Icing Skated Blades but also Twilight Sparkle. This has complicated the situation, and even making everyone chatted in concern.

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "Fine. I'll do it."

"What?! No! We won't let you!" Icy protested.

Frozen Sage sighed in annoyance, "As much as I hate you so much, your surrender to those pests is unacceptable! We will think of something to get them!"

"But your daughter-!" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

"Won't accept it. I know my daughters well. They rather fight than let someone get what they want," Frozen Sage said firmly, "There must be something we can do. If we use frontal assault, both yours and mine will be in grave danger."

"What would Shorty or Terrorcreep do in this problem?" Aquastroke hummed thoughtfully, "They always think and plan by knowing your enemies. And knowing Maul, he won't honor his deal and kill us before we get the chance. Unless, we turn it against them..." She gasped in realization, "Maybe we can."

Knew what Aquastroke has said, Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Yeah. We can work this." She turned to her allies, "Okay, this is how it goes."

Twilight Sparkle explained about the plans she and Aquastroke has, especially what capabilities Demon Changelings have and anticipated their movements and plans. Ice Mystic Ponies nodded firmly about it. The plan could work...

* * *

At the warehouse, both Rarity and Royal Solflare were stuck together, with sticky goo wrapping and tying them up. They both groaned and struggled of getting out of it. And at the same time, they saw an egg stood before them. Its top opened in four as it revealed a strange creature slowly moving and unwrapping itself like coming out from the skin.

"Oh dear. What the hell is that?!" Rarity asked in concern.

Royal Solflare groaned, "I don't want to find out. We need to get out of here now!"

"Try as you might, ladies," Maul said amusingly as he and Queen Chrysalis entered the scene. He chuckled a bit while looking at the egg, "The Changeling Parasite will find and stop you by its incredible speed and hunger for your pretty stomach. Once you get caught again, it will put itself inside you to your stomach."

The creature slowly emerged and jumped out. It revealed to be a strange worm-like with fangs. It then sniffed as it was looking for something. It turned and glared at Rarity and Royal Solflare.

Maul smirked darkly while looking at Rarity, "And that's where the magic begins, ugly mule."

Rarity groaned in disgust before spitted at Maul's face, "Go to hell, demon! And that's for calling me 'ugly mule', you ugly son of bitch!"

Maul screeched in anger at Rarity before he was held back. Queen Chrysalis chuckled amusingly, "My, my, I don't recall you being feisty and fighter especially you complained and whined like a dramatic brat. I'm impressed."

Rarity snarled at Queen Chrysalis, "Oh believe me. I'm more than just a pretty lady. And I refused to let you go near to Twilight. Over my dead body!" She yelped, "What was I thinking?! I can't die! Too many things to accomplish! How cruel the fate is!"

Royal Solflare groaned, "Wow. No wonder my mother complained about Equestria's Mares being weak..."

"It doesn't matter. I'll get what I want." Maul said amusingly. He turned to Changeling Parasite, "Go and mate with her, pretty boy!"

Changeling Parasite screeched wildly as it slithered and climbed all the way to Rarity's face. It hissed slyly while looking at her. This make her uneasily and scared. It then screeched wildly while she screamed in fear. It jumped into her mouth while she muffled, choked and struggled fearfully and frantically in spitting the parasite. She can't let it get to her stomach to form a newly born Demon Changeling.

Changeling Parasite continued attacking and trying to get inside Rarity, who resisted and spitting it out. Two Changelings watched the scene amusingly while Royal Solflare was in shock and disgust of the scene. After some big struggle with Changeling Parasite, Rarity managed to spit it out. She then fired her magic in blasting it to pieces.

Rarity panted and coughed heavily while spitted some blood, "That's disgusting!"

"So, you've escape. Big deal! More to come!" Maul said amusingly. He turned and found a Demon Changeling Scout came to him, "What is it?"

"They're here," Demon Changeling Scout reported.

Maul smirked, "Good! Bring them out and be ready for it."

Rarity and Royal Solflare gasped in concern. They feared that Maul was willing to get what he wants now. They got removed from the sticky goo while escorted by Demon Changelings. All of them were heading and meeting with Twilight Sparkle and her friends.

* * *

Upon arriving to the front door, the Changelings and their captives found something unexpectedness - Ice Mystic Ponies were standing before them, along with Twilight Sparkle trapped as ice statue while Aquastroke and Icy were gagged and inside the cage. While holding the Icing Skated Blades, Frozen Sage stood before her enemies while her three generals stood close to her.

"Chrysalis?!" Aquastroke and Icy asked in concern and shock.

"No..." Rarity said in concern while looking at Twilight Sparkle trapped inside the ice statue, "How could they?!"

Royal Solflare hissed, "How could you?!"

"I do what I must. And of course, I hated this mare so much," Frozen Sage said firmly. She turned and glared at Maul, "Let them go now! I'll give you what you want!"

"Don't worry. I'll give them back to you now. Now my demands," Maul said amusingly.

Rarity and Royal Solflare gasped, "Don't do it! He's-!"

Queen Chrysalis quickly silenced her captives by magic in holding their mouths tight. As ordered, Frozen Sage held her generals back before marched in, along with Twilight Sparkle and Icing Skated Blades towards Maul. While glaring at the Demon Changeling Leader, she slowly passed both the weapon and Twilight Sparkle to him. He then pushed both Rarity and Royal Solflare.

"How could you?!" Rarity exclaimed in anger.

Royal Solflare groaned, "Mother, this is wrong!"

"We know what we're doing. Trust us." Frozen Sage said firmly, surprising both Rarity and Royal Solflare. She turned to Maul and Queen Chrysalis, "We are leaving now."

And just before the Ice Mystic Ponies could react, they heard some screeching and roaring. They found themselves surrounded by more Demon Changelings and even Queen Chrysalis's. Ice Mystic Ponies were in shock and angered by the trick and traps.

Maul smirked, "Whoops! Did I say you all can go?"

"And besides, better get rid of them than letting go," Queen Chrysalis said amusingly, "Too bad that your friends couldn't stop you in time."

"That's why we're prepared for this, Chrysalis!" Twilight Sparkle's voice said firmly, surprise Maul and his mother. They turned and found Twilight Sparkle stood before them. Not only her, Aquastroke and Icy got out from the cage while more of Ice Mystic Ponies arrived and surrounded the whole abandoned warehouse. She smirked amusingly, "I knew you all can't be trusted."

"How?! You were frozen!" Queen Chrysalis exclaimed in shock.

"Was I?" Twilight Sparkle asked amusingly. Queen Chrysalis was in shock yet angered. She smirked, "I put an illusion spell about me being frozen, which fool you well. So, it's over!"

"Says who?" Maul asked amusingly, "Everyone attack!"

Demon Changelings and Queen Chrysalis's screeched and hissed wildly as they all jumped and attacked Ice Mystic Ponies, who fought back fiercely and wildly. Oracle Vixen used her animal spirits to fight them off. Huntress fought while shooting her crossbow arrows at the enemies. Stormwar used her Thunder Katana for both attacking and striking her lightning attacks on them.

The Changeling Parasites joined as well - jumping and infecting into the mares. Some got caught by them while others escaped and killed the parasites and especially the eggs in time. Nevertheless, the battle rages on.

Both Twilight Sparkle and Frozen Sage were engaging with both Queen Chrysalis and Maul as they all have fierce swords fighting in attacking and blocking. Aquastroke and Icy reunited with Rarity and Royal Solflare as they were heading straight to help their friends while fiercely and determinedly fighting the enemies off.

Queen Chrysalis fired her Dark Magic at Twilight Sparkle, who sued Magic Barrier in blocking and deflecting the blasts. The Alicorn teleported and appeared behind of the Changeling Queen before firing her Unicorn Burst at her enemy. Recovered the attacks, the Changeling Queen turned and slammed her hoof punches at her nemesis's face for few times. Twilight Sparkle managed dodged down before jumped and kicked Queen Chrysalis's face and then the chest. Twilight Sparkle and Queen Chrysalis used their swords in attacking and clashing at each other fiercely for few times.

As both of them continued attacking and striking down at each other, Queen Chrysalis smirked as she spitted greenish sticky goo on Twilight Sparkle. The Alicorn struggled in getting it out on her face as the Changeling Queen was about to finish her off. Rarity came and fired her Diamond Gatling Blaster at the queen before Aquastroke launched her Hydro Canon in knocking Queen Chrysalis out. They both helped Twilight Sparkle, and even removed the goo out. The princess and her friend gave each other a warm hug.

Frozen Sage was focused on Maul, who was armed with Icing Skated Blades. He was interested to try it on her. As she was ready to fight, he screeched and charged wildly at her. He swung his blades at her, who use her shield to block and deflect the attacks, thought it has inflected a powerful damages on her for few times. She tried to take him down, but he dodged and avoided the attacks swiftly and quickly. With the help of his weapon's powers, he summoned the freezing solid water, skating, surfing and even firing the shards at her.

As Frozen Sage struggled in fighting with Maul, Royal Solflare and Icy came and joined their mother. Both of them tried to land their punches and kicks at him, who dodged and avoided them while punching and kicking them off for few times. And eventually, he fired his Icing Skated Blades in freezing them up. Three of them struggled of getting out, even though Frozen Sage and Icy were Ice Mystic Ponies.

"I love this weapon," Maul said amusingly as he aimed his weapon at three Mystic Ponies, "Get ready!"

"Back off, Maul! And leave them alone!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed firmly, "I won't let you harm the Mystic Councilpony of Ice."

"What?"

Twilight Sparkle and her friends charged and engaged with Maul, who dodged the attacks while fighting back at them by punching and kicking swiftly and fiercely, especially using the Icing Skated Blades in firing shards and attacking. He eventually frozen their bodies, leaving their heads. He approached and began licking and wrapping his tongue on Twilight Sparkle's, which she and her friends were disgusted and angered.

Three Mystic Ponies struggled of getting out from the frozen ice. Icy was angered especially as she refused to let her enemies get what they want.

"Damn it! It can't end like this! It can't!" Icy snarled in anger as she glowed in yellow, "I won't let him hurt others."

As Icy screamed in anger, the Icing Skated Blades glowed as well. This surprised everyone as well. It shaken and moved around wildly, which Maul struggled of holding it. After some struggling, the Demon Changeling let it go. The weapons flew straight to Icy. It surprised everyone. Nevertheless, she used it to unfreeze everyone. They all turned and glared at Maul and Queen Chrysalis.

"You know what? Who cares about that weapon? I hate it." Maul said in annoyance. He turned and glanced at Twilight Sparkle, "We'll meet again. Get ready for mating season!"

"WHAT?!" Twilight Sparkle asked in shock before groaned, "Never!"

Maul chuckled evilly, "Never says never! See ya!"

And just before anyone could do anything, Maul threw a smoke bombs, which covered the area in black smokes and even caused others to cough heavily. As soon as the smoke dispersed, the Changelings have escaped again. But nevertheless, the Frozen Iceland is safe again.

* * *

At the dinning room, Frozen Sage threw a feast for her friends and even Twilight Sparkle. They were chatting and holding the wines up for a toast.

"Twilight Sparkle..." Frozen Sage said firmly. Twilight Sparkle looked at her. She sighed in defeat while struggled saying, "T-Thank you for saving me and my daughters." She sighed again while looking at her former enemy, "I... I... I... I am sorry for mistreating you and your family. I shouldn't have let my anger blind me to see how much love stallions and mares loved each other. Like yours to Shadow Dragon and your brother's to Cadance."

Twilight Sparkle was surprised yet suspicious. However, she smiled calmly, "You're welcome. And I'm also sorry too. That was uncalled for me after the Crystal Empire incident."

"Yes. I agreed. I think it's time we put our grudge behind us."

"Yes. It's time."

Suddenly, both Twilight Sparkle's and Rarity's cutie marks glowed and blinked brightly. Everyone awed in surprise and amazement at the scene.

"It looks like we have solved the problem," Rarity said calmly. She turned to Twilight Sparkle, "Well?"

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "I was wrong. You and Aqua were right."

Aquastroke smiled, "That's good to hear. At least, it's over."

"Yeah," Icy nodded, "But what about Icing Skated Blades? What should we do with it?"

"You keep it," Frozen Sage said calmly, which surprised everyone. She smiled, "It has chosen you because of your heart and willingness to protect us and friends, my dear. And therefore, you should keep and use it to help your friends."

Everyone nodded and chatted in agreement with Frozen Sage's reason, which makes Icy smiled happily.

"Okay." Icy said happily as she held the big bowl of salads, "Who's up for salads?"

Everyone but Twilight Sparkle and Rarity yelped in concern as they all made excused about them being full and done with food.

"What's with them again?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

Rarity shrugged, "I have no idea. But it can't be that bad."

Icy passed the salads to Twilight Sparkle and Rarity. They both took a bite on the salads. They yelped in concern and shock as their faces slowly turned to green. They quickly trotted off and headed to the bathroom. They both vomited out while screaming and panted heavily. This confused Icy while amused Mystic Ponies a lot. What was that about?

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Ice Mystic Ponies, Demon Changelings  
Christy Carlson Romano: Aquastroke  
Cristina Vee: Icy  
Ted Lewis: Maul  
Kathleen Barr: Queen Chrysalis, Ice Mystic Ponies, Demon Changelings  
Angelina Jolie: Frozen Sage

 **Minor Casts:**  
Erica Schroeder: Royal Solflare  
Maria Canals Barrera: Stormwar  
Amy Acker: Huntress  
Gina Torress: Oracle Vixen


	24. Ep 21: Everything Little Thing She Does

**Episode 21: Every Little Thing She Does**

At the Castle of Friendship, Twilight and Starlight arrived and entered the library. They both yawned out loudly like they just woke up from their deep sleep. Twilight Sparkle approached to the small table as she levitated it before her first student.

Twilight smiled tiredly, "I've prepared a full day of spells. You've been doing great, but now it's time for a real challenge!"

Starlight smirked, "Oh-ho-ho! It is on! Where do we begin?"

"Good. Let's do it," Twilight exclaimed proudly.

Thus, Twilight began testing Starlight on using magic spell tricks - teleportation, transfiguration and shield spells. Her first pupil has indeed proven herself to be good at performing some magic spells especially turning her force-field shield turned into a diamond-shape force field, which exploded its shards and knocked princess and the books out of shelf.

But luckily, Twilight used the magic barrier from getting hit. However, the library was a big mess especially books were everywhere.

"Whoo! I am on fire!" Starlight exclaimed happily, "What's next?"

"Maybe there is such a thing as too much studying." Twilight remarked uneasily.

Shadow Dragon, Spike and Metalgear arrived and entered the library. Three of them gasped with widened eyes and opened jaws in shock especially the Metal Pony, whose body glowed in red like he was about to lose his temper.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Metalgear exclaimed in anger, "I just cleaned this place!"

"Sorry." Starlight said calmly and happily. Metalgear groaned in annoyance while crossed his forelegs. She sighed, "Don't worry. I'll clean it up."

"You?" Shadow Dragon asked in surprise.

Starlight nodded, "As you know, speed spells like Accelero are not easy. But if done correctly, they can allow you to be much more efficient with your day."

And just before anyone could ask, Starlight's horn glowed. She disappeared from everyone's sights. They then saw all the books were put back on the bookshelves and cleaning a mess while heard some whooshing like someone was running very fast.

After a few seconds, Starlight reappeared before Twilight and her family. They then looked around as they found the books were put back on the shelf. They were in surprise and shock of what they saw. The pink unicorn smiled proudly.

Spike whistled, "Way to go, Starlight!"

Shadow Dragon scoffed, "I've seen someone used speed to get the job done. Namely Blazefist, Saber and Terrorcreep."

"Yeah, right." Starlight remarked amusingly before laughed a bit, "I'm not finished. I've discovered a very old spell, Similo Duplexis, when combined with Accelero in just the right way..."

Starlight had her horn glowed in cyan magical ball-like, along with white light swirling around hers. As both magical powers merged together, her magic powers unleashed the white light that blinded everyone. As it dispersed, they found two Starlights stand before them.

"What the heck?!" Metalgear asked in shock and concern.

Two Starlights smiled, "...you can literally be in two places at once!"

Everyone was in shock and surprise of what they saw. Starlights have their horns glowed brightly as they both merged together into one.

Starlight sighed, "Now I'm finished."

Twilight smiled, "I have to admit, your skills with magic really are nothing short of amazing. I'm very impressed."

Shadow Dragon chuckled amusingly as he gave his girlfriend's cheek, "But not best as you are Twilight."

His comments and nuzzling made Twilight blush and giggle, "Oh you..."

Starlight laughed, "I've always been something of a natural, other than Sunset..."

Hearing what Starlight has said, Twilight hummed in realization, "Uh, guys, have you seen Sunset? She was supposed to be here."

"I don't know," Spike answered.

"I thought she was with you." Shadow Dragon asked curiously."

"Clearly, not," Starlight Glimmer answered while shrugged, "But I'm pretty sure that she'll be fine. She'll be here in no time."

Everyone heard the creaking door. They turned and found an amber unicorn entered the library. Sunset smiled happily and proudly while looking and panting in exhaustion.

"Speak of the Mystic. Look who just show up." said Starlight.

Sunset panted, "Sorry, I'm late!"

"Care to explain, Sunset?" Twilight asked, "I'm pretty sure you have good reason."

Sunset smiled, "I sure am." She opened her side bag while levitating and passing couple of papers to Twilight, "Here are the reports I make for couple of weeks, Twilight."

Twilight looked through Sunset's reports while muttered calmly and softly. Both Shadow Dragon and Spike approached and took a glance at them.

Twilight smiled while looking at Sunset, "Wow. This is impressive. Your Friendship Reports are indeed good results especially what you and your friends have learned so far. Well done."

Sunset smiled and bowed, "Thank you, Twilight."

Starlight hummed amusingly while looking at Sunset, "Not bad for human to make friends. But I'm the best at magic."

Sunset scoffed playfully, "Of course, you are. Nobody doubts you." She then looked at her horn, "I'm still practicing it."

"As far as I'm concern with Sunset performing some magic spells," Twilight said calmly with a tone of concern. She looked at the paperclip, "I'm more worried about you, Starlight.

"What about it?" asked Starlight.

"You haven't tackle any friendship lesson since you've met Trixie.

Starlight yelped in concern and nervous, "Are you sure? I could have sworn that there were couple in there somewhere."

Everyone turned and looked at Starlight. They noticed her sweating nervously and worriedly. They all can tell that she really didn't bother or even attend to any friendship lesson.

"I'm sure. Sunset did tackle almost all of them." Twilight answered firmly in gentle tone.

"I see..." Starlight said in uneasy tone while walking backwards, "Well, I'm really quite busy this week. So many commitments. I'll try and find some time in my—"

Metalgear tripped Starlight to the ground while asked amusingly, "Whoops! My bad!"

Starlight groaned while glared at the Metal Pony, "Why you..."

"No time like the present!" Twilight said happily, "Shadow Dragon, Spike and I are headed headed to Canterlot. Princess Celestia wanted me and Shadow Dragon to give hers and Mystic Students a quick overview on the history of enchanted objects and Ancient Beasts in Equestria. We'll be back after the presentation, which should be..."

"10,000 years later?" Shadow Dragon asked amusingly.

Spike chuckled happily, "Good one!"

His answer annoyed her as Twilight gave a hard kick on Shadow Dragon's hoof, which pained him. She groaned while answered dryly, "Tonight. It's a quick presentation."

As Twilight released her hoof from stepping Shadow Dragon's, he rubbed his gently while muttered angrily and annoyingly about her.

"You can tackle a friendship lesson today, and we can review your progress when I get back later this evening." Twilight said calmly. She smiled as she brought Sunset to her, "And if you need some help, ask this little expert to help. Sunset has done couple of her works on it."

Sunset blushed a bit, "I'm honored, princess."

"Of course! No problem!" Starlight answered nervously and worriedly, "Friendship lesson... On it..."

"Great! Can't wait." Twilight exclaimed. She turned to both Shadow Dragon and Spike, "Okays, guys, help me color-code these cards according to time, place, and object."

Both Shadow Dragon and Spike sighed in annoyance. They both hated organizing and arranging her stuffs in order, which takes them lots of time.

While Twilight was instructing both Shadow Dragon and Spike handling her presentation tools and props, Starlight quickly turned and exited the entrance. Her pace attracted Sunset's attention, whom was concern of her senior and worried that the pink unicorn has the problem with the friendship lessons.

* * *

Sunset approached to her senior's bedroom. As she knocked the door gently, she heard some crashing and clanking noise inside before Starlight called her to come inside. As the amber unicorn did, she found the pink pony reading and studying some books. Sunset noticed Starlight looking nervous and uneasy as the latter wasn't studying while making muttering and humming noise.

"Hey, Starlight," Sunset greeted.

Starlight yelped in 'surprise' as she turned and looked at Sunset, "Oh hey, Sunset. What's up, my human buddy?"

"Nothing much. Just checking. And of course, I plan to hangout with my gang again. Lemon said that she's making a new song." Sunset said calmly, then looked at Starlight, "So, wanna hangout?"

"Uh... Not thanks..."

"Okay? What were you doing?"

"I... was..." Starlight said uneasily while thinking, "just trying to decide which friendship lesson I was going to tackle while Twilight and others were in Canterlot." She turned and looked at the dustbin while searching for something, "Oh, yep, right here, where I just left them a second ago."

Starlight gave the note to Sunset, who read it out loud,

"'Bake a cake with Pinkie Pie', 'cooking a dinner with Icy'." Sunset gave a disgust noise and looks about it. She then continued reading it, "'doing circus act with Laxtinct and Pabu', 'scrapbook with Applejack', 'solving mystery case with Saber Dragoon', 'sew with Rarity', 'inventing project with Shorty Thinking and Tailtech', 'help an animal with Fluttershy', 'helping Terrorcreep with his problem', 'building training exercise with Blazefist', 'practice boxing punches with Aquastroke' and 'chillax with Rainbow Dash?'"

Sunset looked at Starlight, who shrugged in confusion, "I have no idea about that last one."

Seeing Starlight being nervous and pressured a lot, Sunset asked, "Hey, are you alright? You've been stressed lately."

"What? Me? Don't be ridiculous. Why would I've been stressed?"

Raising her eyebrow in suspicion, Sunset asked, "Friendship Lessons?"

Starlight sighed in defeat, "Yes."

"I knew it. Maybe you should tell Twilight about it, and so she can-!"

Starlight put her hoof on her friend's mouth, "You can't! Don't tell Twilight anything about it! I don't want her to find out of why I didn't do it!"

Sunset pushed her friend's hoof and spike, "Starlight, there's nothing wrong to tell her about how you feel of doing Friendship Lessons, even though you felt like you're failing."

"What?! Me?! Being nervous that I'm gonna fail something as simple as baking a cake?"

"Actually, that's not what I mean. But still-!"

"Silly! Twilight just said how impressed she was that I combined a speed spell and a duplication spell. That was a challenge. These?" Starlight asked amusingly while looking at the note, "Pfft, hah! I could combine all five of these at the same time without breaking a sweat."

Sunset groaned, "I think maybe you're missing—"

"An opportunity to really impress Twilight?" Starlight gasped, "Great idea, Spike! I'm gonna get right on that! Good talk."

And just before Sunset could say anything, Starlight has already left the room. This made the formerly human-turned-to-pony sighed.

"Okay. That pony really needs to calm down. Just hope she doesn't do anything stupid..."

* * *

At the Castle of Friendship outskirt, Twilight Sparkle was giving instruction to Metalgear of his new objectives. Shadow Dragon and Spike were putting some of her cases and bags of documents and props on Dragoking's back. Lance Justicestrike was sparring with both Red Arsenal and Steel Blaze while Nyx was hanging out with Cutie Mark Crusaders.

At the main entrance, Twilight Sparkle gave some instruction to Metalgear of his duty and responsible. Shadow Dragon and Spike were packing some of her suitcases and papers on Dragoking's back.

"And more importantly," Twilight Sparkle said firmly, "I want you and your Metal Ponies to help and assist Starlight Glimmer no matter what."

Metalgear groaned, "Do I have to? I don't wanna help her. She's an ass."

Twilight Sparkle gave an annoying glare at the metal butler, "Metalgear..."

"I'm telling you, milady. She's a bad news!" Metalgear insisted frantically and firmly, "She can't be trusted! Because she worked under Amon Blood Statham and Dark Mystic Ponies especially what she has done to me and my fellows again!"

"Seriously? Again with this?" Twilight Sparkle sighed in annoyance, "Sometimes, I wonder if I can reboot you into a better Metal Pony or maybe even change your memory chip."

"HEY!" Metalgear exclaimed in anger.

Shadow Dragon approached to Metalgear, "Look, Starlight may have been Dark Mystic Ponies' side. But ever since she turned and becomes Twilight's pupil, she has proven herself for being a good friend and helped a lot of ponies especially look after our home."

Metalgear was annoyed and angered about it. Twilight sighed, "Just give her a chance. And who knows? You two might become good friends."

"As if..." Metalgear remarked dryly.

"Either way, just look after our home and help Starlight," Twilight said firmly.

Noticing a mysterious figure flying around above the clouds, Shadow Dragon nodded, "And stay out of troubles, also. Dynast Epsilon is in-charge of watching Starlight. And believe me, he's very tempered and fierce warrior to deal with. Don't make a wrong impression."

Metalgear saluted firmly. Shadow Dragon, Twilight Sparkle and even Spike climbed up to Dragoking's back. As the Mystic Pony gave a loud shout, Hydragoon roared out loud as the latter began trotted off. Metal Pony returned into the Castle of Friendship.

Unknown to any of them, Lelouch and Celtic watched the event from the bushes. They both smirked as they can began their plans now.

"Now we can begin our search for specific item," Lelouch said amusingly. He hummed, "The only problem is the Metal Ponies. They can easily detect us by their scanners of heat signatures and seismic especially they have sharp eyes and ears."

"Perhaps a distraction for them?" Celtic asked amusingly, "That would solve the problem."

"Yes, that would have. But still, not enough. We won't be quick and swift enough to get it. And we don't know much about the Castle of Friendship."

"So, how do you propose we do that?"

Lelouch smirked beneath his mask, "I know someone, who can do it."

* * *

 _Few minutes later..._

Sunset gone out to hang with her friends. The Metal Ponies were doing their duties in taking care of the Castle. Starlight has sent Metalgear to gather both Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force to the Castle for doing activities with them. While annoyed and resented against taking orders from her, he reluctantly do it and gathered two teams here.

"So, with your help, I figure these should be done in no time." Starlight smiled confidently.

Applejack hummed, "Are you sure this is what Twilight would want? Seems like you might want to take your time with each of these."

"Logically, you don't have to do all of them in one day," Shorty said in concern, "Maybe you do one activity for today and the next for another day."

"That shouldn't be the problem for you to handle," Icy said calmly.

Starlight smiled and insisted firmly, "But by working as a team, we can get them done faster. And isn't teamwork a key factor in friendship?"

"Uh... She does have the point," Shorty admitted in concern.

"But we're talking about doing our activities on the same day," Terrorcreep whispered dryly and firmly to Shorty, "Which it's impossible especially all of us doesn't like the cook."

"He has the point," Laxtinct said in agreement.

"Super! Pinkie Pie, Icy, since we're baking and cooking, you two will be in the kitchen." Starlight said calmly. Pinkie and Icy squealed happily. She continued, "Rarity, Applejack, Saber, Shorty, Tailtech, you five can set up in the library."

"Oh, I don't know that a dusty old library has the proper lighting." Rarity said in concern, "Perhaps we can stay out here in the foyer."

Shorty nodded in agreement, "And no offense, I need a garage or lab with some proper tools and lots of space for me to work on projects. Otherwise, my projects could have some serious consequence affecting to the library."

"Yeah," Tailtech said in agreement, "And besides, Metalgear can be very sensitive with cleaning some messes. And you know how tempered her can be."

"I thought that Fluttershy and I could work with the animals right here in the foyer." Starlight said otherwise. She turned to Terrorcreep and Laxtinct, "And of course, she wants a company of her vampire boyfriend and circus boy."

"Oh, um, whatever you think is best." Fluttershy said shyly and gently before showing concern looks as she looked at her animals, "It might depend on the animal. For instance, this poor little eagle with a sprained wing might be better off up in one of the towers. And these adorable little chipmunks might prefer a nook somewhere."

Terrorcreep nodded in agreement, "And also, I preferred some privacy to talk about my 'problem'. I rather not having anyone else bother me."

"Plus, I don't do well working with vampire boy about what I want to do," Laxtinct said in concern, which gained Terrorcreep's glare. He yelped while showing his ferret before him, "What?! This is for Pabu! He and I can't do my circus act with you glaring and messing around."

Terrorcreep groaned, "Watch it, moron. I could bite you right about!"

"You know, Starlight, maybe you should spend some time getting to know some of us," Aqua said calmly and gently before looked at Terrorcreep and Laxtinct snarled at each other, "Rather than putting all together in one chamber. That could turn anything to ugly."

"No offense, old hag. I can handle it," Starlight said dryly. She then noticed everyone moved aside before looked at Aqua's glaring yet blazing eyes and groaning noise. She yelped in concern. Aqua charged and gave some serious beatings on her. She groaned in pain, "Shouldn't have said that..."

Aqua huffed, "Nopony calls me 'old hag'! Nopony!"

"Easy, honey!" Blazefist patted his wife's back gently. He turned and looked at Starlight, who slowly getting up. He continued, "But Aqua has the point. Everyone has different activities to perform. This will complicate things."

"And not to mention, I don't know if we can chillax properly in the castle." Rainbow said in concern while looking at the castle's hall, "We need very specific conditions for optimal chillaxing."

"Oh, I just assumed chillaxing could happen anywhere." said Starlight, in surprise.

Rainbow Dash scoffed, "Heh. Shows what you know about chillaxing. Let me do some location scouting."

Rainbow Dash flew off at once. Starlight was annoyed and angered about her friends refusing to do what she asked due to their activities and reasons. And at the same time, Metalgear was laughing amusingly at it.

Starlight sighed calmly, "Okay... It seemed more efficient to start with the scrapbooking, so we can just get it out of the—"

"Ooh, ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh! Can we start with us?" Pinkie asked happily, "We're gonna need time for the cake to bake!"

Icy nodded happily, "Plus, we're gonna make the best dinner we ever had for tonight!"

Everyone shown both fears and uneasy about Icy cooking a dinner for tonight. They have a bad feeling about it.

Starlight sighed, "Okay, then. We can start with baking, then—"

Rarity interrupted, "But we can't design dresses after you've been baking with Pinkie." She then whispered to Starlight's ears, "She can be a bit messy."

Looking at Pinkie drooling from her mouth, Blazefist nodded in agreement, "Yeah. That could be a problem to any of us when doing our activities."

"While y'all figure that out, I'm gonna start layin' out the pictures for scrapbookin'." Applejack said calmly while looking at the scrapbooks from the wagon, "We got a whole lot of time to cover."

"And not to mention, some cases need to solve," Saber said firmly before giving a sigh, "Man, I'm telling solving a mystery is not an easy task."

"How much is a whole lot?" Starlight asked in concern.

Applejack hummed, "We've got at least eighty moons worth of memories to go through."

"And plus," Saber added while looking at some reports. He hummed, "Solving cases like these could take some days or weeks because we need some clues and evidence that could link to the culprit behind all of this.."

"Are you kidding me?!" Starlight asked in shock and concern.

Rainbow returned while showing disappointment and annoyance, "Ugh. There is nowhere to chillax in this castle! We're gonna have to set up somewhere else."

And just before Starlight could say anything, everyone in the hall began arguing to her about their activities they have performed and wanted to do. This has stressed and put a lots of pressure on her now.

Metalgear chuckled amusingly, "Looks like somepony can't handle the problem now."

Panicked and pressured, Starlight said fearfully, "Could you all excuse me for... one... second?"

And just before anyone ask, Starlight headed off at once. Metalgear chuckled happily and amusingly about her. He gained everyone's glaring at him.

"What? That pony really needs to chillax." Metalgear said amusingly.

Pinkie groaned, "That was Rainbow's line!"

* * *

While walking across the Ponyville Town streets, Shiroi was looking around while smiling at them. She came across to a market, where she bought some fruits and vegetables for her lunch. As she just paid it, she gasped with her eyes widened in surprise like something stung her.

Shiroi quickly grabbed her supplies. She turned and headed off at once. Few minutes of searching and finding a place to hide, she came across to an alley. She entered and arrived at the dark corners, where she transformed into Kasai Songbird. She summoned a dark portal, where she faced both Lelouch and Celtic stood before her. She bowed down before them.

"My liege," Kasai said firmly, "How may I be at your service?"

Lelouch smiled beneath his mask, "Good. I have a mission for you." She nodded. He continued, "It's for you to infiltrate and entered the library from Castle of Friendship."

"W-What?!" Kasai asked in concern.

"Yes. Your mission is to find and bring me the Ancient Demon's Dark Book. That book is the only one that can help me and my brethren to achieve our goals especially the Demon God." Lelouch said firmly and calmly. This make Kasai uneasy and worried. He asked, "Can you get it done?"

Worried and uneasy about the mission, Kasai nevertheless saluted, "Sir, yes, sir. I'll get it for you! Rest assured."

"Good. Don't fail me, or else" Lelouch said dryly and darkly, "you'll never have a chance to get your normal life especially being together with Lance and your newly friends."

Shocked yet angered, Kasai snarled a bit before nodded, "U-Understood, sir."

"Good. I'm depending on you..." Lelouch said calmly.

* * *

Starlight arrived at the library as she was hyperventilating and panting heavily. She has been stressing and pressuring a lot lately when she was dealing with Friendship Lessons.

"Okay, Starlight. You've got this. A handful of friendship lessons is nothing compared to the spells you've mastered." Starlight said uneasily before gave a nervous laugh. She gasped in realization about the idea. She levitated and brought books down. She read them while speaking amusingly, "Maybe if I cast a little spell to help things along... Something simple and safe."

Starlight read the books carefully while muttering to her, " _Fiducia Compelus_... That's not bad. They would barely notice it, but... is it enough?" She then looked at another book, "Oh... Maybe _Cogeria_ so they're more... open to suggestion." She gasped, "Oh, or maybe _Cogeria_ combined with _Fiducia Compelus_! Yes, that could work nicely! Oh, with a hint of _Persuadere_ to be sure it sticks."

While reading and chanting calmly from the book, Starlight's horn glowed in cyan colored as it created a magical sphere in purple aura. It landed on her hooves.

"Everypony'll probably thank me for getting it all done so quickly. And Twilight will be thrilled I've completed so many lessons." Starlight said proudly and happily as she pointed her hoof at the door, "Everypony wins!"

The magical sphere flew off at once. It headed straight to where Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force were waiting and chatting with each other about their activities and Starlight. It then ignited a powerful explosion on them, whom yelped and screamed in surprise.

"Congratulations, Starlight. You're a genius." Starlight declared proudly. She exited the library and headed to the foyer. She gasped in shock upon what she saw - all of her friends were in trance-like coma, "Maybe the congratulations were a little premature..." She sighed, "What could gone wrong?"

As if she asked for wrong time, Sunset Shimmer and Shadow Six entered the Castle of Friendship's entrance while Metalgear and his Metal Ponies gathered from various directions.

"Hey, Starlight. How's your Friendship Lesson going?" Sunset asked as she looked in front. She gasped in shock, "Oh my god! What the heck?!"

Metalgear screamed like a girl, "What the hell did you do?!"

Starlight giggled uneasily, "Funny story, which is not very funny indeed."

Starlight explained to Sunset, Shadow Six and Metalgear about the problem. They were in shock yet annoyed and angered of it.

"How could you?!" Indigo demanded in anger. She then shook her parents hard while screaming, "Mom! Dad! It's me, Indigo Zap! Please, wake up!" She turned to Rainbow Dash, "Come on! This isn't funny! Wake up, please! Wake up now!"

Metalgear snarled, "Of all the reckless actions you have made, this is the worse!"

"I know you panicked and stressed a lot lately, but making our friends into mindless zombies?!" Sunset asked in concern and shock, "What were you thinking?!"

"Clearly, she wasn't," Sugarcoat bluntly answered.

Sunny Flare nodded while crossed her forelegs, "Definitely, no doubt, dearie."

"Dude. you really screw it," Lemon remarked dryly, "Seriously, dude, that is so mess up."

Sour Sweet sighed, "What can we said? She doesn't think about consequence." She scoffed with nasty attitude, "Not once."

"Look! I didn't turn them into zombies. Literally," Starlight said uneasily. Everyone gave her a cold glare. She sighed, "Look, I'll fix this when I'm done with my lessons."

Sunset hummed in concern, "I still don't think it's a good idea."

"Besides, don't you think you've done enough damages for one day?" Metalgear asked in annoyance.

"Just trust me. I'll turn everything back to normal when I'm done with my lessons. Plus, if anything goes wrong, just help me out. Okay?" Starlight exclaimed, making everyone uncertain and reluctant to let her do it especially helping her out. She sighed, "Thanks. Now to solve this."

"So, the spell you used is _Cogeria... Persuadere... Fiducia..._ " Sunset asked in concern, "Is it like mind-control spell or something?"

Metalgear's red eyes glowed while scanned on the trance-ponies, "Hmm... Yes, it is. But something is missing like someone needs to command them." He turned and glared at Starlight, "And by someone, I meant the one who put a spell on them in the first place!"

Annoyed by Metalgear's remark, Starlight ignored him. She hummed thoughtfully before gasped in realization, "Ah! Of course! Fiducia Compelus needs a trigger." She turned as she had her horn and eyes glowed in white. She shouted, "Ponies! Hear my voice and listen!"

Both Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force blinked their eyes while standing and waiting still and firm like they were waiting for orders. Starlight approached them while others remained silent and uneasy about it. She began ordering them.

"Pinkie, Icy, kitchen. Rarity, Applejack, Shorty, Saber and Tailtech, library. Fluttershy, Terrorcreep and Lax, stay here. Aqua, Blazefist, the dojo! Rainbow Dash, find somewhere inside the castle and set up a place where we can chillax. Now, move it!"

Both teams shouted and exclaimed in agreement as they all headed off at once while leaving Fluttershy, Terrorcreep and Laxtinct to stay at the folly. Starlight turned to Sunset and her friends now.

"Just in case, if anything goes wrong, I need you all to look after them," Starlight said calmly.

Everyone chatted and nodded in agreement to help her out. Lemon headed to the kitchen. Sugarcoat and Sunny Flare moved to the library. Sour Sweet remained at the foyer. Indigo headed to the council room. Metalgear ordered his Metal Ponies to handle their usual duties and works especially assisting others. Starlight, Sunset and Metalgear were now heading to the kitchen.

Starlight looked confident and proud while Sunset and Metalgear were unsure and concern about it. Hopefully, nothing goes wrong. Unknown to them, Kasai watched the event from castle's windows.

"Let's see how it goes before I make the move..."

* * *

Starlight, Sunset and Metalgear entered the kitchen, where they found both Pinkie and Icy were standing still before the table while Lemon was waving her hoof in front of their faces. This annoyed yet made her uncomfortable.

"Looking at their faces making me think they're zombies," Lemon commented in uneasy tone. She gave a bit of chattering teeth, "Don't wanna reminded one from April Fools Day."

Sunset approached and gave a gently pat on Lemon's back, "Easy, Lemon. Easy. Pinkie and Icy are not zombies." She turned and gave a glare at Starlight, "They're just waiting for orders."

Starlight sighed while rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Let's get to work, Pinkie, Icy! So, what are we supposed to do first?"

Pinkie and Icy smiled as they spoke mechanically, "Whatever you want to do first, Starlight Glimmer."

Lemon whistled, "Dude... They all sounded like robots especially Metalgear and his ponies."

Metalgear groaned, "I don't talk like that! And I am not a robot!"

Starlight smiled as she began reading the baking the cake book, which make Pinkie responded of getting all the ingredients into the bowl. The pink unicorn smiled to see her party pony got the work done. Turned her attention to Icy, Starlight readout loud on the cooking book, which the little filly did the same as Pinkie. Their action surprised and shocked her other three friends.

"Hmm. I think you both can take it from here." Starlight smiled as she passed the baking book to Pinkie while a cooking book to Icy. She instructed, "Just keep following the instructions in the book until I get back."

Pinkie mechanically answered, "Abso-tively! Instruction following starting... now!"

"As you command, Starlight Glimmer," Icy complied mechanically.

Both Pinkie and Icy began baking the cake and cooking dinner by following the instruction. Starlight smiled proudly while her friends were in shock and concern.

"Baking a cake and cooking dinner – check!" Starlight exclaimed proudly. She turned to Lemon, "Lemon Zest, check on their progress. When they're done, let me know."

Lemon saluted happily, "Aye-aye, captain!"

"Now on the sewing," Starlight smiled.

Metalgear sighed, "Hopefully, they don't like robots."

"Aren't you a robot?" Sunset asked curiously before her head got whacked by Metalgear. She yelped in pain, "Ow! What did I say?!"

* * *

Starlight and her friends arrived and entered the library, where five ponies were waiting still. Applejack and Saber were sitting down near to the rounded table, with various books and documents. Shorty and Tailtech were on the second table with tools and machines. Rarity was on the third table with multicolored fabrics, clothes and strings. Sunny Flare and Sugarcoat were near to the entrance as she shown uneasy looks about it.

"About time you three get here in time," Sunny Flare remarked dryly before giving a glare at Starlight and her two ponies. She sighed, "I'm nearly gone nuts because not one of them said a word to me."

Sugarcoat nodded, "Even if we talk to them, they kept quiet for a long time. This is quite unusual if you asked me."

"Don't worry. You've got us here now. Take 5, girls." Sunset remarked calmly. Sunny Flare and Sugarcoat sighed while nodded in agreement. She turned to Starlight, "Alright. Let's do it."

Starlight nodded as she approached to Rarity, "What did you have in mind, Rarity?"

"Whatever you want me to have in my mind, Starlight Glimmer," mechanically said Rarity.

Surprised by Rarity's answer, Starlight hummed thoughtfully as she summoned a magazine for a look through. She smiled while showing a page of mare wearing white dress with golden lines and yellow-golden patterns.

"Can you make a dress exactly like that one?"

"Just like this one?" Rarity asked mechanically. Starlight nodded. She smiled, "Absolutely. It will look perfectly divine."

Starlight turned and approached to Shorty and Tailtech's table, where she found various military weapons and transports blueprints, materials, parts and tools. Metalgear was looking at it while hummed thoughtfully and amusingly.

Starlight hummed thoughtfully, "Wow. That's a lot of projects you two were working on. So, which one do you want to do?"

"Whatever you desire, Starlight Glimmer," Shorty said mechanically.

Tailtech nodded, "Yes. We require your advice, suggestion and ideas for doing our science projects. We await your order, Starlight Glimmer."

"Boy, I'd never get use to this..." Metalgear said in annoyance.

"Okay?" Starlight asked uneasily. She then looked through the blueprints while hummed thoughtfully of which one to do. She came across to an advanced military version of armored helicopter armed with mini-guns on front view, two missile barrage cannons and two thrusters on both edge of wings, and two rounded turrets with laser canons on its both sides. She whistled, "Black Hawk Gunship - Armor Strike-I? This looks good. Think you can handle it?"

Shorty and Tailtech smiled, "As you command, Starlight Glimmer."

"T-That was a pretty good choice," Metalgear commented before shaking his head while glaring at Starlight, "That doesn't mean we're friends."

"Whatever..." Starlight said in annoyance. She turned to Sunny Flare, "Can you check on their working progress? And make sure they're good."

Sunny Flare nodded, "Got it, Starlight."

Starlight and Metalgear approached to both Applejack and Saber, who prepared their books and documents for her to go through it. Sunset and Sugarcoat looked through them. Both girls finding these interesting and entertaining.

"You've gotta admit one thing," Sugarcoat said amusingly while looking at the document case, "Being a detective is quite fun. Finding clues and evidence. Trying to connect everything to the case. Hunting down the thief or murderer for justice. I've always want to be one."

Sunset hummed while looking through Apple Family Pictures, "That's a whole lot of photos."

Starlight nodded, "How do you two usually organize them?"

Applejack and Saber smiled mechanically, "However you want me to organize them, Starlight Glimmer."

"Okay, then. Tell me what you know about them," Starlight commanded. Both Applejack and Saber began explaining about 'Granny Smith and her Pig' and 'The Missing Cat'. And unfortunately, they both gave too long or short story about it. She sighed, "You know what? Forget it."

"Applejack, keep putting these photos in chronological order," Starlight ordered firmly to Applejack. She then turned to Saber, "Saber, you try to find some clues that lead to any of these cases? And when I come back, you both can give me more... highlights?

Applejack and Saber smiled and said mechanically, "Sure thing, Starlight Glimmer."

Starlight turned to Sugarcoat, who quickly said, "Not a word, Starlight Glimmer. I'll take care of them. Don't expect a warm reception from me if it goes south."

Starlight blinked in shock while Sunset giggled uneasily and Metalgear sighed in annoyance. Nevertheless, three of them left the library.

* * *

Entering the dojo, Starlight found Blazefist and Aqua sitting and squatting down firmly and calmly. Indigo was looking at them while showing concern and uneasy looks as she was worried about them. She turned and glared at Starlight while snarled in anger.

"You'd better hope that you're to fix this now!" Indigo snarled in anger.

Starlight gulped, "Uh, not yet." Indigo groaned in anger. She yelped, "I'll get it done as soon as possible. Promised!"

"Don't worry, Indigo. I'll make sure that Starlight get to it," Sunset said firmly.

Indigo scoffed, "She'd better."

Starlight squatted down before Blazefist and Aqua, "Okay, you two. You said you need my help to deal with your training exercise and boxing punches. And how can I help?"

"However, you wanted, Starlight Glimmer," Blazefist and Aqua said mechanically, "We'll follow your example till the end."

"Okay?" Starlight said uneasily, "Let's see what you have in your mind about what you need to do."

Aqua began showing off her punching and kicking of how strong and weak she has for. Blazefist gave various documents and plans he has made for exercise. She watched Aqua's fighting style carefully while looking through Blazefist's plans as she came across the stealth training.

"Wow! Stealth Training! I like it." Starlight said happily. She turned to both Aqua and Blazefist, "Keep on practicing. I'll be right back."

"Yes, ma'am, Starlight Glimmer," Aqua and Blazefist exclaimed proudly.

Aqua and Blazefist began practicing and training their exercise. Starlight turned to Indigo, who huffed angrily while heading off and looking after her parents. This surprised and confused her. She turned to Sunset and Metalgear, who shrugged in confusion. Nevertheless, three of them exited and headed to the foyer now.

* * *

At the foyer; Fluttershy, Laxtinct and Terrorcreep remained standing and waiting. Starlight and her team have arrived at the scene. They also found something missing - the animals except Pabu the Ferret, who remained with Laxtinct. Sour Sweet was sleeping and snoring on the bench. Sunset approached and gave the two-faced pony a push to the ground.

Sour Sweet groaned while waking up, "Why did you do that for?"

"Where are all the animals?" Sunset asked dryly.

"Gone, duh..."

"And why you and others didn't go after them now? Lazy?"

"No!" Sour Sweet exclaimed in anger. She sighed sweetly, "I tried to ask these guys to help me," She scoffed in annoyance, "but they said that they cannot do it without Starlight's order."

"Obviously..." Metalgear remarked dryly.

Starlight sighed, "Fluttershy, can you please round up all the animals in the castle and bring them back here to the foyer?"

Fluttershy mechanically smiled, "All the animals. Got it, Starlight Glimmer."

Fluttershy headed off. Starlight turned to Laxtinct and Terrorcreep, who both remained still and firm. She giggled a bit as she expected that both got into fight, but was in relief that they didn't do it.

"Laxtinct, can you show me about circus tricks?" Starlight asked.

"Aye-aye, Starlight Glimmer," Laxtinct said proudly as he set two cups with a ruler in-between them, "Pabu, do your thing!"

As instructed, Pabu climbed on the first cup. He turned himself upside down, with his forelegs on the ground. The ferret began walked across it. Both Laxtinct and Pabu squealed happily as they gave a happy pose.

Starlight sighed in boredom, "Yeah. That's boring. Let's try something more like juggling balls or disappearing act or maybe make ferret jump through the fiery rings. Can handle it?"

Laxtinct smiled, "No problem, Starlight Glimmer."

Laxtinct began training Pabu with new circus tricks. Starlight turned to Terrorcreep, who remained calm and silent.

"Okay, Terrorcreep, let's discuss your problem. Tell me," Starlight ordered.

Terrorcreep nodded and mechanically, "I planned to propose Fluttershy for marriage!" Starlight and her friends gasped in surprise. He sighed, "The problem is... I was forbidden to ask her hoof for marriage." He then showed his Christian Cross necklace, "I have this as the proof of my religion but I dare not use it because of my past I dare not tell."

"W-What?" Sunset asked in confusion.

Starlight nodded in understanding, "I get it. His mother was a Christian. And he was embarrassed because he's the only Vampire Pony, who could ever converted to Christian."

"Are you certain if that is true?" Metalgear asked in confusion and concern, "I sincerely doubt that's the only reason."

"What else could it be?" Starlight asked amusingly. She turned and looked at Terrorcreep, "So, why don't you write a letter of how you felt for Fluttershy and wanted to marry her in Christian way?"

Terrorcreep nodded mechanically as he took paper and quill, "I will do it, Starlight Glimmer."

Starlight turned to Sour Sweet, who sighed in annoyance, "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on them. They won't cause some problems. I'll looked after Fluttershy first."

Sour Sweet headed off to find Fluttershy and her animals. Terrorcreep began writing down of how he felt for her. Laxtinct was training and teaching Pabu for a new tricks. Starlight and her friends looked up and found Rainbow Dash carrying buckets and towels.

"Did you find a place to chillax, Rainbow Dash?" Starlight asked happily. Rainbow Dash nodded. She smiled, "Great. Let me know when it's ready."

Rainbow Dash mechanically nodded, "Yes, Starlight Glimmer."

Rainbow Dash flew off to the location she has found for chillax. Starlight smiled proudly and happily that everything gone exactly what she wanted. Both Sunset and Metalgear were uncertain of the idea. What could gone wrong?

* * *

Unfortunately, it does. Starlight Glimmer and her team returned to the library to check on their friends' progress. As they both were listening to Applejack's story about her family and Saber's found the clues for the cases while Sugarcoat was asleep for whole time.

"Granny Smith knew she was gonna need a bigger boat, so Goldie Delicious says, 'If you can't say anythin' nice about anypony, come sit by me!'" Applejack mechanically explained while looking at the pictures, "Big Mac knew if he just covered himself in mud, the creature wouldn't be able to see him!"

"If you compare this notebook and the document, you can obviously tell that the document is fake because of the writing," Saber smiled mechanically while showing the notebook and document. He turned to puzzle box that is stained with blood, "This maybe look like it was an accident. But it's not because a culprit used it to kill the owner. Who is responsible of it? I'm still finding clues to connect the cases."

"Seriously?!" Starlight, Sunset and Metalgear asked in annoyance.

Sugarcoat yawned out loud, "I don't know if they really using their brains or plain stupid."

Starlight and her friends turned to Shorty, Tailtech and Rarity. And to their shocks, three mind-controlled ponies shown the picture of Armor Strike-I and dresses she has chosen. Sunny Flare looked embarrassed and shocked about it.

"What are these?!" Starlight asked in shock and concern.

"The Black Hawk Gunship model you have asked for, Starlight Glimmer," Shorty said mechanically.

"Same goes to my dress," Rarity said mechanically.

Tailtech smiled mechanically, "Aren't they gorgeous?"

"Sunny!" Sunset demanded.

Sunny Flare yelped frantically, "I tried to tell them to make bigger! They say that they must follow Starlight's instruction no matter what! No one else!"

"That is stupid..." Metalgear remarked dryly.

Starlight sighed, "Rarity, go make a real dress out of fabric, exactly like the one in the book." She turned to Shorty and Tailtech, "That goes the same to you two. And make sure they're bigger than the one in the book and blueprint."

"Ah..." Shorty, Rarity and Tailtech said mechanically, "I see. Yes, of course, Starlight Glimmer."

Starlight and her friends were about to leave again. Both Sugarcoat and Sunny Flare gave the pouty eyes to them while pleading and begging frantically to go away at once.

"Uh... Stay here and check on the progress!" Starlight ordered.

Sugarcoat and Sunny Flare groaned in disappointment about the assignment. Starlight and her friends headed off to check on others.

* * *

"SOMEPONY! HELP ME!"

Starlight, Sunset and Metalgear heard the noise as they quickly climbed down the stairs. They all headed to the kitchen now. Lemon Zest is in trouble. As they opened the door, they gasped in shock upon looking at the large pile of cakes and dinner foods in both complete and incomplete states. They all gone through it like drilling the pile of snow.

Three of them got into the kitchen, where they found both Pinkie and Icy still baking and cooking cakes and dinner. They were in deep shock. They then heard someone muffled and shouted beneath dinner foods.

"Hello! Mare's stuck here!" Lemon shouted in annoyance.

Metalgear fired his Metal Cannon at foods to pieces. Sunset pulled Lemon out from it. Starlight turned to both Pinkie and Icy.

"Lemon, what happen?! Why didn't you stop them from this?!" Sunset asked in concern.

Lemon groaned in annoyance, "I tried! I told them that is enough, but they keep on going!"

"Why?!" Starlight demanded in shock.

"Following all of the instructions in the cookbook in order, Starlight Glimmer!" Icy and Pinkie answered mechanically.

"I meant just the one cake and one dinner set!" Starlight groaned in annoyance. She sighed as she quickly levitated and stopped Icy and Pinkie, "I think the baking and cooking lesson is done."

"Don't you mean incomplete?" Metalgear asked in annoyance. Starlight gave the glare at him. He scoffed, "Don't get me into this, genius! You're the one who started it."

And just before Starlight could argue back, she and her friends yelped in shock upon hearing the growling noise.

"That's Fluttershy's Bear!" Sunset exclaimed in concern.

Starlight and her friends quickly exited the kitchen to find the source of distress. And unknown to them, the ovens were burning and heating up as black smokes emerging out from the barriers.

* * *

Starlight and her team arrived at the foyer, where they found not only the animals and Sour Sweet shivered and quivered in fears and worried. They all pointed at Fluttershy, who has literally gathered all of the animals on her body.

"Fluttershy's gone crazy!" Sour Sweet shouted in fear.

However, it wasn't just Fluttershy, but more as well. Starlight and her team found more ponies literally did what pink unicorn wanted them to do.

Laxtinct trained Pabu through various circus tricks, which tired his pet a lot. Terrorcreep was writing down about his feelings and reasons to marry Fluttershy. Rarity, Shorty and Tailtech were searching for more materials to make a bigger 'dress' and 'Armor Strike-I'. Applejack and Saber continued talking more about Apple Family pictures and cases while coming out from library. Blazefist and Aquastroke were exercising and practicing their stealth and punches.

Shadow Five were trying their best to keep an eye on them as well as stopping them from getting into unnecessary troubles. But it got worst.

"What the heck?!" Sunset exclaimed in shock, "This is getting out of control!"

Metalgear exclaimed, "Starlight, do something!"

Starlight gulped fearfully before sighed, "I can handle this. It's just magic, and I know magic." She stopped upon smelling black smokes, "What's that?!"

Lemon gasped in realization, "We left the ovens on. The castle is on fire!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked in shock.

"We need water!" Starlight exclaimed in concern.

"Yes, Starlight Glimmer." Rainbow said amusingly as she brought some storm clouds into the castle, "Water's Away!"

"What! Don't!" Metalgear yelped in concern.

Unfortunately, Rainbow gave a kick to the storm clouds. They are poured down the rain on Starlight and her friends. The whole castle is flooded. Everyone but mind-controlled ponies screamed and panicked fearfully.

"Ay yi yi yi yi!" Metalgear exclaimed fearfully and worriedly, "This is getting worse!"

"Starlight, we need to do something now!" Sunset exclaimed in concern.

Starlight hissed, "Working on it. This day can't get any worse!"

 ** _"Starlight Glimmer!"_** The voice shouted in anger, which attracted everyone's attention.

The Castle of Friendship's door opened in two as the flooded water got thrown out of it. As everyone landed on the ground safely, they turned to the front, where they found a figure entered the castle. He revealed to be a humanoid Wyvern warrior with demonic wings worn the purple ancient yet modernized demonic dragon-themed armor with golden rings and plates.

Dynast Epsilon snarled, "you are under arrest! I, Dynast Epsilon, hereby decree that you'd be arrested for performing dark magic on our allies and destroying the Castle of Friendship!"

"Are you kidding me?" Starlight yelped in concern.

"Come with me now, traitor!" Dynast Epsilon snarled in anger.

Dynast Epsilon grabbed and dragged Starlight out, making her to scream in pain while pleaded that she's innocent. This shocked Sunset and her friends.

"Hey, let her go!" Sunset exclaimed in anger, "Everyone, charge! Starlight needs our help!"

"Do I have to?!" Metalgear asked in annoyance. Everyone gave her a glare. He groaned, "Fine! I'm gonna regret this! All Metal Ponies! CHARGE!"

Everyone including mind-controlled team and Metal Ponies charged and tackled Dynast Epsilon to the ground. They all have a big brawl on each other fiercely and wildly for few times. While everyone was busy fighting among themselves, Kasai quickly took her chance to get inside the Castle of Friendship. She headed straight to the library at once.

* * *

Inside the library, Kasai looked through some books from shelves and ground. She was searching for the Ancient Demon's Dark Book. And so far, she found nothing. And it annoyed her a lot. She has to get it for Lelouch, otherwise, she might not get a chance to stay with her friends and boyfriend.

"Damn it! Where is it?! I have to find it before Twilight returns." Kasai exclaimed in concern, "I can't let them know who I really am. I have to get it now!"

Kasai came through the last row of bookshelf. She took one giant black book that has the demonic skull with claws of locking tight on it. She gasped.

"I've found it!"

Kasai quickly exited the library. She entered Twilight Sparkle's bedroom, where she jumped out of the window. The sun has already set and moon has been raised. She then looked up ahead. She spotted a giant figure approaching to the castle. She gasped in concern as she quickly climbed down on roof and walls to the ground. She quickly headed off at once.

* * *

Everyone was battling and brawling with Dynast Epsilon, who easily knock and punch them aside like they were toys to him. Starlight barely escaped from them. Sunset and Metalgear helped and moved her away from the Dark Sacred Knight.

"Are you okay?" Sunset asked in concern. Starlight groaned a bit while nodded. She sighed, "How could this have happen?!"

Metalgear groaned and glared at Starlight, "Maybe if that pony hadn't put a spell on her friends, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!"

"Will you give it a rest?! Starlight was panicked and stress!"

"Well, that's what she gets for being stupid and screw everything up!"

"Melatgear, shut up!" Sunset shouted in anger, "Put your goddamn pride and help me think to solve this problem before Twilight gets back home!"

Metalgear snarled a bit before sighed, "Fine. How?"

Starlight groaned, "Hopefully, this can't get any worse!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Everyone stopped their doing as they turned to the front. They found Twilight, Shadow Dragon, Spike and Dragoking stood before them. And boy, they're very and very angry about the mess now.

* * *

Starlight, Sunset and Metalgear were gathered at the library, where Spike was cleaning some messes they have made. Both Twilight and Shadow Dragon have returned to the group. They both looked tired and exhausted, and not to mention, their mane and looks were a mess.

"That was close..." Shadow Dragon commented. He sighed as he took a seat, "I've manage to cool that knight down before he could have gone nuke and destroy half of our town."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "Yeah. I finally untangled that mess of a spell and got everypony home. It was really powerful stuff. They're gonna feel that in the morning." She turned and glared at three ponies, "Now please try to explain to me how in the name of Celestia things got this out of control."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "What made you think that casting a spell on your friends to do your bidding was even remotely a good idea?"

Starlight laughed uneasily, "Well, when you put it that way, it sounds really bad."

Twilight and Shadow Dragon groaned, "That's because it is really bad!"

Starlight stammered in fear and concern while Sunset and Metalgear hissed in concern of hearing Twilight and Shadow Dragon scolding them. Shadow Dragon turned to both of them.

"You two were supposed to help her!" Shadow Dragon scolded, "Why didn't you stop her?!"

Twilight nodded firmly, "Yes. Metalgear, I know you have different opinion about her but it's your responsibility to help, not ignore it!" She turned to Sunset, "Sunset! You have good experience in friendship lessons, why didn't you give her tips or at least help her out?"

"Twilight, don't blame them. They did warn me, but I chose to ignore them." Starlight said shamefully and guilty. Metalgear was in shock and surprise about her defending him. Twilight and Shadow Dragon looked at her. She continued, "I've been avoiding the friendship lessons on purpose."

"Why?" Spike asked in confusion.

"I can cast complex spells, but baking a cake with Pinkie Pie freaks me out!" Starlight explained, which surprised everyone. She continued, "And yes, I know how ridiculous that sounds. That's why I didn't say anything. I thought if I just kept wowing you with my magical abilities, you might just... not... notice?"

"You're kidding me?" Spike asked in confusion.

Starlight nodded, "Yes! Baking a cake, sewing – all of it! What if I was bad at it? I didn't want to be a disappointment to anypony, and I ended up being a disappointment to everypony. Sunset got a perfect score on hers. Her friends gotten well with her."

"Starlight, do you think anypony cares if you can bake a cake?" Twilight asked calmly before sighed, "the lesson was to get to know Pinkie Pie better by doing something she loves. It was a friendship lesson, not a baking lesson."

"And of course, Sunset also makes mistakes during her lessons too," Shadow Dragon added in, "But she learns from it and gets to know more about her friends."

Spike nodded, "And that's why she passed it flying in colors!"

Sunset sighed while nodded sheepishly, "It's true. I wasn't perfect, but I make it up by helping my friends out."

"Oh... So now what?" Starlight asked.

Twilight smiled, "Now it's time for a pretty advanced friendship lesson. It's called apologizing."

"I hope you're ready for it." Shadow Dragon warned Starlight, "My friends can be... tempered with you for what you did on them."

Starlight gulped, "Oh joy..."

* * *

On the next day, Starlight was looking around to find her friends for apologize. Both Sunset and Metalgear were accompanying her. They come across to a restaurant, where both Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force groaned and moaned painfully like they have a headaches or didn't get enough sleeps. Shadow Six were there to look after their friends.

Starlight sighed as she approached to them. Everyone turned as they all gave a painful glare at her. Sunset and Metalgear readied themselves for anything.

"Look who shows up?" Terrorcreep asked angrily yet weakly.

Laxtinct groaned, "Bitch..."

Indigo patted both of her parents' back gently, "Yeah, I hope you're happy with your friendship lessons. You really screw it, this time!"

Starlight sighed, "I really messed up. I cast the spell because I was nervous about working with you on the friendship lessons."

"Well, here's a friendship lesson for ya —" Rainbow Dash snarled a bit before shouting, making everyone yelped in shock, "don't cast spells on your friends!"

"Believe me, I know. What I did was wrong, a-and I can't take it back." Starlight said shamefully. You're right to be upset, and I hope one day I can make it up to you. But all I can say is... I'm sorry."

"If you want to blame somebody or somepony, that would be me," Sunset said in guilt. She sighed, "I should have stayed behind to help her out."

Metalgear nodded, "Me too. I should have help than letting my anger get to me. We're sincerely apologize for this mess..."

"Guys..." Starlight said in surprise. Even though they didn't get involve of the mess, they took the blame for her. She sighed, "Thanks. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go clean the castle covered in wet cake batter and spiders."

Starlight and her team turned and headed off at once. They all returned to Castle of Friendship for cleaning up a mess. Everyone was stunned and surprised by how sincere and humble Starlight is about the mess she made.

"That was a pretty good apology." Rainbow Dash commented.

"Yeah... She really meant it," Aqua said in agreement.

Fluttershy nodded, "Seems like she feels pretty bad."

"So, what now?" Shorty asked in confusion.

Blazefist sighed as he slowly got up, "If she's gonna clean her mess, so am I. After all, we did make a mess in the first place."

"He does have the point. I think we should do the same as well," Applejack added.

Everyone chatted with each other while nodded in agreement about Blazefist and Applejack's talk. They all should help Starlight clean her mess up. It's what friends do. They all headed off and followed Starlight and her team now.

* * *

And so, Starlight and all of her friends worked together to clean and fix the mess at the Castle of Friendship now.

Rarity helped her sewed the damaged tapestry. She discussed and worked together with Shorty and Tailtech on Armor Strike-I at the garage. Applejack and her chatted about Apple Family pictures on the scrapbook. Both Saber and her were discussing and brainstorming about the clues they have found for connecting to cases. She helped Fluttershy putting webs on the walls, along with some spiders on it. She and Laxtinct treated Pabu well while teaching him some circus tricks. She discussed and talked with Terrorcreep about his 'problem' in private, which he smiled and agreed with her advice. She helped Blazefist and Aqua with their tricks and new moves to perform while clearing the storm clouds, with Rainbow. She even helped Pinkie and Icy baked and cooked their foods.

Sunset, Metalgear and Shadow Six also helped them out as well. And this time, Metalgear no longer hostile to her as he and his Metal Ponies were willing to assist her when it comes to dire or difficult situation for her to handle. Everyone has forgiven her for foolishness and reckless in using the spell on them.

* * *

Starlight, Sunset and Metalgear arrived at the library. They were all taken a rest while seating down on their seats. Twilight and Shadow Dragon arrived as well.

"It seems your apology went well." Twilight remarked in amusement.

Starlight Glimmer sighed, "I'm just lucky to have such understanding friends," She then looked at both Sunset and Metalgear, who smiled at her. She continued, "especially these two." She hummed in shame, "but it's probably going to be a while before I try to tackle those friendship lessons again."

"Actually, you've already finished it," Shadow Dragon commented.

"What are you talking about? I've been cleaning up the mess I made by totally failing at friendship." Starlight asked in confusion.

"Didn't you help others of what they did?" Twilight asked amusingly. Starlight nodded in agreement. She smiled, "Those sound like your assignments to me."

Starlight was surprise and shocked, "Really?" She then gave some thoughts about it. She turned to both Sunset and Metalgear, "Did you two know about this?"

"Yes," Sunset smiled, "And plus, friendship lessons are everywhere to learn, even we were cleaning the mess up."

Metalgear nodded, "Indeed. And I want to make it up for not trusting you."

"Oh... You guys are the best!" Starlight gave four ponies a comfort hug. She the departed from hugging. She smiled, "I think there's just one that I'm missing."

* * *

Everyone was on the Castle of Friendship's large balcony, where ponies were relaxing on the beach chairs and a large pool of water. They all sighed happily as they're enjoying their chillax in peace and quiet now.

"Now... This is chillax..." Rainbow Dash remarked amusingly.

* * *

At the dark alleys, Kasai stood before Lelouch and Celtic. She passed the Ancient Demon's Dark Book to them. He smirked beneath his mask before laughed proudly and firmly.

"Well done, Kasai. You have served me well," Lelouch said proudly, "Now, do you duty, Shiroi..."

Kasai began transforming into Shiroi Bai before bowed humbly, "Yes, sir."

Shiroi turned and left the alley, leaving both Lelouch and Celtic. They both looked at the book. They both smiled darkly and proudly.

"With this..." Lelouch said darkly, "Our Demon God will return! And soon, my brothers and sisters. We will be reunited..."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Kelly Sheridan: Starlight Glimmer, Indigo Zap  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer  
Derek Stephen Prince: Metalgear

 **Minor Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Josh Keaton: Blazefist  
Sam Riegel: Shorty Thinking  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon  
Christy Carlson Romano: Aqaustroke  
Matthew Mercer: Terrorcreep  
P.J. Bryce: Laxtinct  
Kate Higgins: Tailtech  
Cristina Vee: Icy  
Sienna Bohn: Sugarcoat  
Britt Irvin: Sunny Flare  
Shannon Chan-Kent: Lemon Zest  
Sharon Alexander: Sour Sweet

 **Cameo:**  
Hayden Panettiere: Shiroi Bai/Kasai Songbird  
Todd Haberkorn: Lelouch Skarr  
Kate Higgins: Celtic  
Khary Payton: Dynast Epsilon


	25. Ep 22: There's No 'I' In Team

**Author's Notes:**

I don't hate **_Season 6 Episode 22_**. I believed it was quite hilarious and enjoyable to watch as well. And of course, I have some hard time to fit my Mystic Ponies since it's just ponies' point of view from the pasts while Twilight solved the problem at once.

So rather than rewriting that episode, I decided to write new one, which sets after the original one. This one is something I want to focus on Mane Six solving Dragon Strike Force's problems with each other. This is gonna be fun...

* * *

 **Episode 22: There's No 'I' In Team**

At the Castle of Friendship, Twilight and three little ones were inside the Council Chamber. Four of them were waiting for the rest of their friends. They all looked exited and happy like they were expecting something is happening today. The rest of Mane Six have arrived and entered the chamber. They all taken their seats now.

"I see everyone's here. This means one thing..." Twilight said calmly with soft tone of excitement. She smiled happily, "Today is the day, girls! Today is the day!"

Nyx squealed happily while bounced off from her seat, "Yeah! I can't wait for it!"

Leaning against the walls, Lance scoffed while smirked, "Tell me about it. I've been waiting for too long! I can't believe that we're going!"

"Yes!" Pinkie cheered wildly and happily. She then realized something in shock and confusion. She then asked, "Uh... Going where exactly?"

Rainbow nodded while crossed her hooves, "Yeah. What's so special for today?"

"Indeed." Rarity said in agreement before looked at Applejack and Fluttershy, whom were smiling happily. She asked, "Do any of you know something about?"

Fluttershy smiled, "I do."

"So, do I." Applejack added happily, "And believe me, I'm so excited to see their place."

"That's right. Today, we're going to Dragon Strike Force's Headquarter!" Twilight exclaimed happily. Her friends and family made 'ooh' and 'ah' noise. She continued, "We get to know more about their history and adventures especially their foundation of making the team in the first place. This is so exciting!"

"Totally!" Spike exclaimed in agreement while reading his Power Ponies Comic Book, "Everyone knows that every hero or heroine always have a backstory of how they become one! Like Power Ponies!"

"Since everyone's here and ready," Twilight said slyly and amusingly, "We're leaving now!"

Her friends cheered wildly and happily. Twilight and her friends got off from their seats as they all headed off to Dragon Strike Force's Headquarter now. They all can't wait to hear the tales of adventures and heroic deeds their Mystic Friends have performed...

* * *

Using the Mystic Portal from the Castle of Friendship's lake, Mane Six and three little ones have arrived at the Sacred Light Land. They looked up ahead, where they saw a giant advanced and modern metallic fortress-like city, filled with cannons and turrets and has several entrances - cave, drawbridge gate, tank park, dock near to the river and even a hanger bay. The building's top walls has the symbol of Dragon Strike Force.

Mane Six awed in amazement and surprise of looking at Dragon Strike Force Fortress.

"Wow..." Twilight said in amazement, "Now, that's really big fortress..."

"Big as the Castle of Friendship," Spike commented in surprise.

Pinkie giggled happily, "Wow. When these Mystic Ponies said that Dragon Strike Force is famous as us, they really mean it!"

"No doubt, partner," Applejack said amusingly, "We should get inside. We don't want to keep our friends waiting for us."

Nyx squealed happily, "Yeah! I'd bet they're exciting to see and host us for their tour!"

"I bet it is," Lance exclaimed happily, "Let's go inside now."

 _ **BOOM!** _ The Dragon Strike Force Headquarter's top building engulfed a black smoke. The screams and shouts were heard within it. This shocked and scared Mane Six and their little ones.

"What in the name of Celestia?!" Rarity asked in shock.

Fluttershy gasped, "Oh no! Terrorcreep! He could be in trouble!"

"So do Aqua and Blazefist!" Rainbow exclaimed in concern, "We've gotta help them now!"

Twilight nodded, "We have to get inside now and help them!"

With everyone agreed with her, Twilight and her friends quickly charged to the Dragon Strike Force. They rushed and entered the headquarter. They were on their way to find and help their Mystic Pony Friends before bad things happen to them!

* * *

Using the 'lift' to reach their destination on top, Mane Six and the little ponies screamed firmly and wildly as they rushed and barged through the doors. Upon inhaling black smokes, they all stopped and coughed heavily and wheezily. Their visions were blinded by the black fog, and yet they could hear some groaning and moaning in pain. They can tell that Dragon Strike Force was really under attacked by the enemies.

"Oh no..." Lance said in concern, "Dad?! DAD!"

"Shadow Dragon! Anypony! Are you alright?!" Twilight asked in concern.

Rainbow coughed a bit, "Don't worry, we're here! And we've got this!"

"Whoever you are, leave our friends alone!" Applejack exclaimed firmly.

"Or face our wrath!" Fluttershy exclaimed in anger. Everyone looked at her oddly. They'd never thought she could be so aggressive. She blushed and shrugged in embarrassment, "What? I don't like my boyfriend being bullied."

"Say something, please!" Nyx pleaded.

"That... Is... Last... Straw!" Shorty's voice shouted in anger.

Mane Six and the little ones were confused and curios of what they just heard. As soon as the black smoke dispersed, Mane Six and their friends gasped in surprise and shock. They were looking at Dragon Strike Force glaring and scowling at each other. Nine of them were all covered in black ashes, along with burning marks, cuts, scars and even have a bad hairstyles.

"I did not expect this..." Rarity said in shock.

"So... No bad guys attacking?" Pinkie asked in confusion.

While still silent, Dragon Strike Force was still glaring and scowling angrily and darkly at each other. This make Mane Six and the little ones uneasy, confuse and worry about it. Something bad has happen to the team.

"So..." Spike asked, "What happen here?"

Shorty's glasses crack and broke to pieces. He screamed in anger, "I can't take it anymore!" His scream surprised and scared Mane Six and the children while Dragon Strike Force unfazed by him. He groaned in anger, "I am sick of you all keep destroying my inventions! They're my pride and joy! You ruined them, especially you, Laxtinct!"

"Oh! Sure! Blame me again!" Lax exclaimed in anger and fierce. He groaned, "I am so sick of you all keep blaming me! I can't stand it anymore!"

"That's because you're always clumsy, idiot and irresponsible pony I ever met and have in the team! And you always destroyed my works!"

"I did say I'm sorry! What else do you want more?! Dance like idiot?!"

"No! I want you get out of here, pig!"

"Oh no, you didn't call me that! Geek!"

"You did not just call me that!"

"I just did, jerk! You heard me! I did!"

Blazefist groaned in annoyance and anger, "Will both of you shut up for once?! You guys are unbearable! I can't stand on you all!" Shorty and Laxtinct turned and glared at him. He scoffed before patted Tailtech's mane, "At least, Tailtech is a perfect kid for me to handle!"

Tailtech screamed before whacked Blazefist's hoof, "Stop calling me 'a kid'! I'm really sick of you all treating me like a kid! I won't let someone so bossy like you to bully me!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Blazefist demanded in anger. It scared Tailtech off. He gave the fierce glare at fox-pony. He groaned, "You'd better watch what you say, Little T. I can be very nasty! You have no right to call me that! I'm the leader! Whatever I decide or order, I expect you all to obey it!" He pointed his hoof on Tailtech's muzzle, "And it means you be a perfect kid for me to handle! And I meant it! So, be quiet!"

Aqua snarled before pushed Blazefist off, "Back off, Blazefist! I've had it of you and your bossy attitude! You can't treat and boss us around like you own us! We're your friends and team, not units!"

"I know that, Aqua! I know what I'm doing!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself and screw everything else as usual especially to our little girl, you punk-ass!"

"Aqua, don't you dare start arguing me again especially if it's Indigo! I love her a lot!"

"As if! All you did is work and work and work to become military commanding officer than spending your time with me or our daughter!"

"And I still doing it! I love you all! You know that! Don't you dare say I don't have a heart for you all!"

"I dare to say it until you stopped bossing and treating us like slaves! Because I really and gonna kick you ass, asshole!"

"Pathetic..." Terrorcreep remarked dryly. Everyone groaned and glared at him. He scoffed, "Look at yourself. You're nothing but bunch of children."

Blazefist snarled, "I'm your commanding officer, Terrorcreep. And you'd better watch what you're saying to me! Do you get me?!"

"You don't scare me, Blazefist," Terrorcreep smirked amusingly, "I'm not going to take orders from fools like you! I might as well be a good leader! I'm better than you all."

"You?!" Saber asked in annoyance before scoffed, "Please! You can't even tell us of what we were suppose to do before the mission even start!" Everyone was annoyed and angered by his arrogance. He continued, "After all, I am the Prince of Dragoon Republic Nation and the Detective! I should be the one."

"Unlikely, fool," Terrorcreep remarked dryly.

"You're just jealous that I'm part of royalty," Saber said amusingly, "And I can't wait to show you all how good my leadership is. I bet it's better than any of you."

"No way! Your leadership stinks especially we have to listen to your boring stories!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in anger and disgust, which annoyed Saber. He smirked proudly, "I should be the one since Blazefist trusted me!"

"Smart-ass..." Saber cursed in annoyance, "Always trying to be smart-ass..."

Blazefist groaned before gave a whack on Shadow Dragon's head, "I let you lead because I feel sorry for you, not trust you, genius!" The young hero groaned and glared at him. He continued, "I wouldn't even trust you with my favorite scarf to keep safe! I haven't forgotten of what you all did from last week!"

Shadow Dragon snarled, "Damn you, bastard!"

"Guys, don't fight. Can't we all get along and forget about this?!" Icy asked in concern.

"Like hell I care?!" Dragon Strike Force exclaimed in anger, "I don't give a damn of how good and great your food is because of him/her!" They yelped in realization, "Uh-oh!"

"W-What?!" Icy demanded in anger. She groaned and screamed, "That's it! No more misses nice girl! Take this, jackasses!"

And just before Dragon Strike Force could do anything, Icy jumped and attacked them. All of them gotten into a heated argument while fighting with each other fiercely and wildly. This shocked and scared Mane Six and the little ones out.

"Did I miss something?" Spike asked in confusion.

"I'm confuse as you, Spike," Lance said in concern.

Nyx hissed, "What's really going on around here?"

"Whatever it is, this has to stop!" Twilight said firmly. She turned and looked at Dragon Strike Force, "Guys, stop fighting now!"

"Yeah." Applejack exclaimed firmly, "This fighting of yours ain't gonna help us solve your problem, partner!"

Rainbow nodded in agreement, "Whatever it is, we can work this out together."

"Quite so," Rarity remarked amusingly and calmly, "I'm pretty sure it's just some misunderstanding you all have."

"Yeah. It's not like we're going through 'P.P.O.V (Pony Point of View)' again. That was quite funny especially meeting Tri-horned Bunyip" Pinkie remarked while giggled a bit. Her friends gave her a glare. She yelped, "But seriously, knock it off!"

Fluttershy sighed while nodded in agreement, "Please, can we stop fighting and talk this out?"

"The hell I care!" Dragon Strike Force shouted in anger and fierce while still fighting with each other, "I'm not stopping until you say 'sorry' for the screw ups!"

And just Twilight and her friends could ask and protest, Dragon Strike Force accidentally drag them all into the fight. All of them screamed in pain and agony at each other during their big fight.

While both teams were fighting and shouting at each other, Tao emerged out from the library while complaining and muttering in anger about using the lift. He was accompanied by Dragon Kick, Mighty Heart and Jade. And just before they could say anything, they saw what was happening.

"What the heck?" Dragon Kick asked in shock and confusion.

Jade whistled amusingly, "Wow... And I thought I have the worse argument with Heavy..."

"Aiiiieeeeeeeeyaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Tao screamed in annoyance and anger. However, both Dragon Strike Force and Mane Six were busy fighting and arguing among themselves. He groaned as he rolled up his imaginative sleeves up on his forelegs. He screamed, "Knock it off!"

 ** _WHACK! BANG! BAM!_** Everyone sans Tao's family yelped and screamed in pain, feeling their heads gotten whacked and knocked hard by the Mystic Councilpony of Light. They all were rubbing their heads gently.

"Why did you do that for?!" Dragon Strike Force, Mane Six and three little ones asked in shock.

"You all bickered and acted like mere foals!" Tao exclaimed in annoyance, "For Mystic's Sake, you're all adult ponies. Act like one now!"

"Technically, I'm still a filly," Nyx pointed out innocently.

Lance nodded while groaned in pain, "Yeah. And besides, we didn't start the fight either. Those guys did it themselves. We just wanna stop it. That's all."

"So, technically, they acted like foals," Spike remarked amusingly. Dragon Strike Force gave the death glares at him. He yelped in concern, "What?! That's the truth!"

Tao sighed in annoyance, "Well. I don't care who started this mess. But clearly, you all need a reminder about being in the team." He smirked amusingly, "And clearly, I know one thing that can solve the problem."

Mighty Heart gasped, "Sensei, you don't actually mean..."

Dragon Strike Force gasped, "Oh no! Not that! Any but that!"

"What?!" Mane Six and three little ones asked in confusion, "What is it?!"

"Trust me." Dragon Kick said uneasily while rubbing his mane gently, "You may like or hate it..."

* * *

"Eeyup. I definitely hate it!" Rainbow complained in annoyance.

Both Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force, including three little ones were climbing up the wall of rocks. Their bodies were all tied with ropes, which attached to the giant bolder rock, where Tao and his family were sitting and drinking their tea. Their wings were locked up with metal cuffs while their horns were covered by anti-magic horn ring.

Pinkie sighed, "Well, this is stupid..."

"Aw man! This is heavy!" Lance exclaimed and groaned in pain.

"Tell me about it!" Spike hissed in agreement while struggled of climbing up the walls, "It's like carrying tons of thousand books!"

Rarity groaned while looking at a rope attached to her body, "And not to mention, this makes me look fat. It's really a bad sense of fashion."

Applejack groaned in annoyance, "Really? That's what you worry the most, and not your boyfriend?"

"Of course, I'm worry about him too!" Rarity said in annoyance yet worry tone. She blushed in embarrassment, "I just don't want to be embarrassed in front of him."

Rainbow groaned in annoyance, "And why are we in this again?!"

"Well, we got drag into the fight," Twilight explained in concern, "But still what kind of training is this?"

"It's called 'Teamwork Exercise', Twilight," Tao answered calmly before taking a sip of tea. He sighed, "And it's quite simple. All you got to do is climb and reach to the top with the giant boulder."

"And it's very advance level of training," Mighty Heart explained, "Not everypony or even Mystic Ponies could pass this. Very rare of them do."

Dragon Kick nodded, "Since you all have some fight and argument this morning, it's a perfect exercise for you both team to work on your 'trust' and 'teamwork'."

Looking at Dragon Strike Force, Twilight hummed in concern, "But this makes me wonder of what cause them to have the argument and a fight."

"Yeah. I'm worry about them," Nyx said in concern.

"Maybe we can ask them now?" Fluttershy suggest calmly, "I'm pretty sure we can solve whatever problems they're having."

Pinkie giggled, "Good idea, Fluttershy. I'll ask them." She turned and was about to ask, but instead she got death glares from Dragon Strike Force. That scared her a lot. She then said fearfully, "On second thought, I rather not..."

Twilight sighed while rolled her eyes in annoyance. She turned to Shadow Dragon, "Want to talk about it, Shadow Dragon?"

"I rather not," Shadow Dragon answered dryly.

"Look, Shadow Dragon, I want to help you." Twilight said in concern, "You can't keep whatever the problem you're having to yourself. It's not good. And it could cause a rift to your team."

"You really want to know?" Shadow Dragon asked in annoyance. He turned and glared at his own teammates with anger, "If it weren't for them, I would have gotten it!"

"Don't you dare start with me that again!" Blazefist groaned, "I'm the leader! I should be the one to get it! I have my rights! I decides of whom gets it. And it's me!"

Aquas groaned as she rammed and pushed Blazefist, "There you go again! Again with bossing us around! I'm getting sick of it!"

"Like you're any different from him!" Saber complained in annoyance.

"Hey!" Aqua exclaimed in anger, "Whose side are you on?!"

"No one! That's for sure!" Saber exclaimed in anger, "You guys screw it up badly that I've lost my chance to get it!"

"Says to the detective, who doesn't even use his brain!" Terrorcreep remarked dryly.

Saber groaned in annoyance, "Jerk!"

Terrorcreep smirked, "Aw... Truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"Says you, jackass!" Laxtinct jumped towards Terrorcreep before punched the vampire pony off. He scoffed, "That's for ruining all of my holidays!"

Shorty jumped down while slammed his hind legs on Laxtinct's face, "And this is for keep destroying my inventions, you damn pig!"

"Real mature, Shorty. Always arguing about your inventions," Tailtech mocked in annoyance, "Real mature!"

"Like you're any different at all, Tailtech!" Icy exclaimed in anger before firing her blizzard breeze on Tailtech. She scoffed, "That's for insulting about my food!"

Shadow Dragon groaned, "Nopony cares about your food, Icy! So, why don't you quit and do something better?!"

Icy gasped before shed some tears, "H-How could you?!"

"Dude, that is so cruel!" Laxtinct exclaimed in annoyance.

"Shadow, that wasn't nice of you to say that!" Aqua commented in anger, "But I agree. She needs a new hobby!"

"I think you're the one, who needs it, Aqua!" Blazefist exclaimed in anger, "All of you need it. Why can't you all become a good obedient soldier to obey and take my order, without question?!"

"Well, I need a better husband to take care of me and Indigo!" Aqua groaned in anger.

"And screw everything up?!" Saber asked in anger, "Go to hell with your bossy attitude, Blazefist! I've had it enough of you!"

"Who cares about your order?!" Terrorcreep exclaimed in anger.

"And sometimes, you don't think or even plan at all, Blazefist!" Shorty added in anger.

Tailtech scoffed, "Like you're any better! That's brilliant, jerk!"

"Will you cut it out?!" Blazefist exclaimed in anger, "I order you to be quiet!"

Shadow Dragon groaned as he gave a powerful heabbutt on Blazefist, "Order this, asshole!"

Dragon Strike Force got into a big argument and fighting at each other fiercely and angrily. This annoyed and frustrated the rest of their friends to sigh and groan.

Both team were still struggling with their climbing exercise especially the argument and fight Dragon Strike Force have. And at the same time, they all grunted and groaned in pain and tiresome like something heavy has taken a toll on them. And it's also bringing and dragging them down as well.

Dragon Strike Force was distracted of arguing and fighting with each other while Mane Six and the little ones struggled of climbing up the walls. Nyx noticed the giant boulder glowed in dark color. This surprise and shock her.

"Mummy! Something's funny with that boulder!" Nyx said in concern.

Twilight and her friends looked down as they found the boulder glowed in darkness. They were all in shock and concern about it. They even felt the ropes they're pulling is getting heavier for them to hold and pull it up. It's not good for them.

"That never happen before," Lance said in concern.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Rainbow demanded.

"Why is it becoming so heavy?!" Pinkie asked in annoyance.

Rarity groaned in pain, "What's wrong with that boulder?!"

Twilight thought carefully about the boulder's glowing in darkness and even getting heavy. She gasped in concern, "Oh no! That boulder only glowed and became heavier when our friends are arguing and fighting with each other!"

"What?! You're joking?!" Spike asked in shock.

Fluttershy yelped in pain, "I don't think she is! I felt it too! We need to stop them now! I can't hold it any longer!"

"Yeah. Otherwise, it's going to get us killed!" Applejack said in agreement.

Twilight turned to Shadow Dragon and his friends, "Guys, you need to stop fighting now! You're making the boulder to glow and becoming more heavier too! We have to work together now before it's becoming big problem for us!"

"PLEASE STOP!" Fluttershy pleaded.

"Come on! Knock it out!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in concern.

Applejack groaned in pain, "We can't hold it much longer!"

Unfortunately, Dragon Strike Force ignored Twilight and her friends' warning and concerns. They all continued fighting and arguing with each other. Mane Six and the little ones shouted and pleaded them to stop fighting. However, this only make boulder to glow darker and becoming heavier, which weakening and exhausting the ponies' strengths.

Thus, the boulder has forcefully pull and drag down of both teams from holding and climbing on the wall of rocks. They all screamed in shock and fear. They were all falling straight down to the shores' seas. They all slammed into it Tao and his family safely landed on the giant boulder.

Both teams moaned and groaned in pain while slowly getting up from the sea. Dragon Strike Force glared at each other angrily while Mane Six and the little ones remained silent and recovered from the rough landing. They all removed ropes, cuffs and rings of them.

Tao sighed, "Honestly, you all..."

"That was fun..." Pinkie remarked while looking dizzy, "Can we do it again?"

Rarity groaned, "I rather not..."

"Me too..." Rainbow groaned in pain, "This is really pain to my ass..."

"All of you are hopeless," Tao remarked dryly, "If you allow your anger and pride blind you from trusting your friends and allies, the enemies will easily defeat and destroy you all. So, I suggest you take some timeout and think about your action and lesson."

Dragon Strike Force groaned in anger while looking away from each other. Mane Six and the little ones knew what Tao was talking about. They have experience and dealt with it before - Discord discorded their friendship, Queen Chrysalis tricked them to ignore and abandon Twilight during the wedding and even some minor arguments they have. It wasn't very pleasant for them to handle.

"Aw, come on! Dragon Strike Force won't easily get beaten," Spike said confidently before asked uneasily and concerned, "right?"

Nyx hummed in concern, "I sure hope so, Spike. They don't look like they want to work together."

"They'd better," Lance said in concern.

"Look, fellows. Tao's right." Applejack said in concern, "You're all need to put your differences and problems aside, and start working together as a team and friends. Just like us." She sighed, "We may have different ways, but we're a team."

Fluttershy nodded, "Mm hmm. Maybe you can tell us of what's really going on. So, we can help with your problems to each other."

"They're right." Twilight said in concern, "You all can't work like this. Come on, let's talk about it now."

"Save it, Twilight. I don't give a damn about my team," Shadow Dragon remarked dryly and angrily, "It's just wasting our time."

"For once, we agreed..." Blazefist snarled a bit.

Dragon Strike Force commented in anger to each other "Yeah. Definitely. Whatever! Tell me about it. No kidding! I'm outta here. I'd never want to see you all again! Good luck, jackass."

All of Dragon Strike Force got up and went to their separate ways. This made the rest of their allies to sigh in annoyance about the team. Unknown to anyone, they were being watched by a mysterious flying metal sphere with camera-like. After recording everything, it turned and flew off at once. Where does it go to now?

* * *

Fortress of Deity's Wrath, a demonic skull-like fortress with strong defensive walls and several arsenals, turrets and cannons on it, acted as the last line of defense to repel the invaders and protect Main Mystic Realm. housed the army of strong and mighty Mystic Ponies including Commander Nezha Vengito and seven Ultimate Mystic Warriors. The fortress was owned by a powerful and strong Mystic Councilpony of Strength/Courage, Susano.

Inside the military war council room, Nezha Vengito has gathered his colleagues for important discussion. The Ultimate Warriors have arrived and taken their seats.

On the left side of Nezha's were Death Tactic - A blue skinned Unicorn with dark black gentle combed mane and short tail possessed red glowing eyes and worn the white military suit with golden shoulder plate, his cutie mark is Crimson skull with black feathered fan and pistol; Sushi Tsunami - a white-grayish maned Unicorn has short ponytail and armed with watery tentacles-like for her hooveless and her cutie mark is witchcraft symbol with triple water drops, Ripper - Earth Pony worn the gentleman suit, dark coat, eagle's mask-like and top hat, and Starkiller - a white unicorn with brown patches worn brown robe and silver battle armor, gauntlets and his cutie mark is thunder shaped with twin blades

On his right were ZeekCrimson - a crimson metallic Pegasus with golden mane and tail in ponytail worn the robotic armor-like and samurai spiky helmet-like, Soki the Black Oni - grayish Earth Pony with messy and spiky yellow mane and short tail worn samurai armor, Silverclaw - a darker brown Earth Pony with black mane in curved shaped and tail, and his Cutie Mark is Silver Claws, and Ciel - a peach-colored girl with golden mane and tail in ponytail, her cutie mark is energy sphere-like

"Thank you all for coming," Nezha said darkly and calmly as he took his seat, "Now we can begin our meeting."

"So, what is this about?" ZeekCrimson asked suspiciously.

Ripper nodded in agreement, "This better be good. I hate boredom. I need something to kill!"

Silverclaw grumbled, "Yeah! You really bug me, bob! I hate my nap get interrupted."

"Calm down, everyone. We gathered here because of certain group didn't perform their duty well for a week ago," Death Tactic said calmly as his horn glowed in dark crimson light.

He lighted his projector on the table. It then revealed the pictures of Dragon Strike Force performed their performances poorly during their battles against the enemies, rescuing the ponies and even stubbornly and struggled to work together as a team. The Ultimate Warriors but Nezha were surprise and amused of what they were looking at.

"No... It can't be..." Ciel said in concern.

"I don't believe it..." Soki said in shock and confusion, "Why?"

"That's... something..." Starkiller said in shock.

Sushi nodded amusingly, "You could say that again, kid. I'm surprise that the team got a split now..."

"So, do I..." Nezha said in agreement while looking at the projector screen. He narrowed his eyes firmly yet angrily, "It seems Dragon Strike Force have done lots of damages from a week. I'd say that they're nothing but expandable team to our Mystic Realm, gentlemen."

"Lord Nezha, you're not suggesting of disposing them, aren't you?" Death Tactic asked amusingly.

"Tell me you're joking..." Silverclaw asked in annoyance yet anger.

Nezha scoffed while crossed his hooves, "If these fools refuse to take their duty seriously and defend our home, we might as well dispose of them. We cannot accept fools and imbeciles like them."

Ciel gasped, "No! You can't! You can't do this!"

"Screw it, bob!" Silverclaw exclaimed in annoyance, "Seriously, screw it!"

ZeekCrimson nodded in agreement, "With all due respect, Nezha; Dragon Strike Force is the brave, loyal and strong team Mystic-Equestria Alliance ever has, other than us. If you remove them, both our home and Equestria will be defenseless."

"Zeek is right. We cannot dispose of them," Soki said in concern, "We need all available units to defend both of our worlds."

"Equestria is not my concern..." Nezha said firmly and dryly. Everyone remained silent. Ciel, ZeekCrimson, Soki, Silverclaw and Starkiller were in shock and concern. Death Tactic, Sushi Tsunami and Ripper remained calm and firm. He scoffed, "Our duty is to protect Mystic Realm and my grandfather. And we can do it without them especially this stupid 'Magic of Friendship'..."

"But still..." Starkiller said in concern as he has his hooves crossed, "Susano may not approve of our plans."

"Who cares of what he thinks?" Ripper asked rudely, "And besides, I'm sticking with Nezha than that guy because he likes violence, fighting and killing. And so do I."

Sushi nodded in agreement, "Perhaps. But remember, Ripper, our duty is to protect our home from our enemies. Do not forget it."

"Whatever..." Ripper said amusingly, "As long I get some killings to play with."

"So, everyone is in agreement of our decision then?" Death Tactic asked calmly.

"I hope there won't be any disagreement. I don't take 'no' for answers," Nezha asked dryly and darkly. Everyone remained silent while looking at him. He scoffed, "Good. Now, what staretgy we deploy to dispose them."

"Hmm... 'Divide and Conquer' Strategy, I believe." Death Tactic asked amusingly, "An effective strategy could easily defeat them. However, the team is already disunity and easily for us to deal with them in no time."

Nezha smirked, "Exactly. But first, we need to split them up. And then, we will get rid of them one-by-one including Twilight Sparkle and her friends. We can't let them get in our way..."

Death Tactic smirked, "If the team refuse to work as one, they will be orchestra of their own destruction..."

* * *

Back at the Dragon Strike Force HQ, Mane Six and the little ones made their return. They eventually found Dragon Strike Force members refused to talk with each other as they were minding their own business.

Shadow Dragon was training his martial art skills at the dojo. Blazefist was working on his documents and bills at his office. Aqua was exercising at the gym. Saber was working on his detective case in his room. Shorty was building Armor Strike-I at the garage. Laxtinct was eating his own food while reading comic books at the park. Terrorcreep was inside his room while doing his 'stuffs'. Tailtech was working on his projects at this workshop. Icy was cooking her food at the kitchen. This makes the girls more worried and concerns of their friends.

* * *

Mane Six and the little ones were inside the guest's room now. They were all discussing and chatting about Dragon Strike Force and their problems to each other.

"I'd never seen them so angry with each other," Lance said in concern, "Something is definitely happen to them.

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. We should try to talk to them again."

"And we will," Twilight said calmly before turned to others, "If we don't find the source of problems, then they not only won't work as a team, they won't become friends again."

"Tell me about it," Spike said in agreement, "I can't remember how many times you and the girls have fallout. But it's only for a while. But these guys... They've been at each other's throats for a week."

"Yeah. I know what you mean, Twilight," Pinkie said in agreement, "This is like what happen to us from Season 6 Episode 22 - Pony's Point of View."

Rarity groaned a bit, "Well, it's just embarrassment, not serious matters. But still, there must be something we can do."

Applejack hummed, "Yeah. I hate to see what happen next if anyone knew what happen to the team."

"I don't even want to think about it," Fluttershy said in concern, "Oh... I hate to be reminded of our friendship being broken."

Rainbow nodded, "Yeah. We'd better deal with this now before anything happens."

 ** _EEEOOOEEEOOO!_** The siren alerted, surprised and scared off Mane Six and the little ones. They even covered their ears tight. It was very loud for them to handle.

The speaker announced, "Attention! Attention! Proximity Alert! Mystic Realm is under attacked! Multiple Enemy Contacts!"

"Wow... Awesome..." Spike exclaimed in surprise, "Just like Power Ponies, they have the siren to alert them when the city is under attacked!"

"Really?" Nyx and Lance asked in annoyance.

Twilight sighed a bit, "Yes. It is, Spike. And something tells me that we got some unwanted guests here! And whoever it is, it's not good news."

"Since when's a good news for once, Twi," Rainbow asked amusingly.

"Never. That's for sure," Applejack said in concern, "We'd better make sure our friends don't do something stupid when they're alone or together."

"That's a good idea," Fluttershy said in agreement, "I hate to imagine if they're not focus on the battlefield."

"Me too..." Rarity and Pinkie said in concern.

Mane Six and their little ones quickly left the guest room. They all headed off straight to the command center.

* * *

Mane Six and the little ones have arrived at the command center, where Dragon Strike Force were looking through Mystic Worldwide Map from computer screen. It has seven locations across the land. And at the same time, the team were arguing with each other again about how they should deal with the situation, and so far none of them were agreeing to it.

"For the last time, we are splitting up! I gave you all a specific location to find out and deal with it!" Blazefist exclaimed in anger, "And that is final!"

"There you go again!" Aqua exclaimed in annoyance, "Bossing us around!"

"Definitely, not planning strategy again," Shorty remarked dryly.

Saber nodded, "Of course, he doesn't. He can't even tell that there's gonna be a trap!"

Shadow Dragon groaned, "Damn it, Blazefist. Would you just listen to us for once and stop being and asshole?!"

"What? Don't tell me you're scared of the mission?" Terrorcreep asked amusingly. Shadow Dragon punched on his face. He groaned, "Son of bitch! Always pick a fight!"

"I'd never like you for once when you're jackass!" Shadow Dragon insulted angrily.

"Oh. Did the Vampire Pony get hurt badly?" Saber asked amusingly.

Laxtinct chuckled, "Touchy..."

"Hey! Knock it off!" Shorty shouted in anger, "We have the mission to complete! Like Blazefist, we split up and deal with it."

"Then, we can go back and mind our own business," Tailtech said firmly.

Icy nodded firmly, "That's something we can agree about. Right?"

"You know what? Fine!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in anger, "Screw it! Do what you want! I don't give damn about this and the team."

"Fine!" Dragon Strike Force exclaimed in agreement.

"Uh... Don't mind us to join the crew?" Twilight asked calmly. Everyone smiled innocently. She continued, "I mean. You need some backup, just in case."

Dragon Strike Force huffed in annoyance, "Whatever..."

"This is gonna take some time..." Lance remarked in concern.

Spike and Nyx sighed, "Tell me about it..."

* * *

And so, Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force have split up and gone to seven locations in dealing with the enemies. And hopefully, the heroines and little ones get some answers from the Mystic Heroes about their problems, as well as solving theirs.

Lance, Nyx and Spike accompanied both Icy and Tech to Mechsteel State, home and military training base to Mystic Councilpony of Steel - Iron Brave and his Metal Mystic Ponies. They arrived at metallic version of metropolitan yet technological city-like. Three children were amazed and surprised by the city's appearance and advanced technologies.

"Wow... This almost like we're at Human's Realm again..." Nyx commented in amazement.

Spike nodded before looking at his claws, "It sure is. Now, I can take something with my bare claws than using my mouth to take and bite. Who does that?" He turned and found Lance and Nyx glared at him. He chuckled uneasily, "No offense..."

"None taken..." Lance said calmly. He turned and found Icy and Tailtech, who refused to look at each other or even have a talk. He sighed, "Hey, you two. Wanna talk about it?"

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. Whatever it is, I'm pretty sure it's big misunderstanding."

"Like insulting my cook?" Icy demanded angrily while glaring at Tailtech, "That's really a big 'misunderstanding'..."

Tailtech groaned as he glared at her back, "Well, it is not! Your cook is the worst!"

"You'd take that back, kid! Or else, I'll destroy your stupid workshop!"

"Stop calling me that! I'm older than you are, bitch! And stay away from my place!"

"Oh, that's real mature of you! Calling me like that! And it doesn't sound like one at all!"

"Would you like to try some of my inventions? I welcome to make you one!"

Tailtech and Icy were about to start their fight. And luckily, Nyx halted Icy from her marching while Lance and Spike held Tailtech back.

"Easy. No need to get into some fight!" Lance exclaimed in concern.

Spike nodded, "Yeah. I mean you all don't mean it, right?"

"I meant it!" Icy and Tailtech exclaimed in anger while glaring at each other, "And I hate you both!"

"No, you don't," Nyx answered calmly. Tailtech and Icy turned and glared at her. She continued, "I may not know of why you both argued, but I do know that you care for each other deeply."

"Oh really?" Icy and Tailtech asked in annoyance.

"Like doing charity for the kids," Spike answered, "You both work together well when you were helping Saber."

Lance nodded, "Yeah. Plus, you both helped the team well. You make sure the team come back in one piece and work together. After all, you both are heart of the team."

Icy and Tailtech were annoyed and angered. They both slowly shown sympathy and concern. Nyx smiled a bit, "How about we tried to talk about this problem now?"

Knowing the children were right, Icy and Tailtech nodded in agreement as they agreed to talk. And just before they could say anything, something just ran passed them. And the next moment, both of them yelped in pain as they got knocked out and drop to the ground. This shocked and surprised the children. They eventually found Starkiller stood before them.

Starkiller spoke as he held both Icy and Tailtech up, "I'd be taking them with me."

"Stop! Who are you?!" Spike demanded in anger.

"Starkiller - Ultimate Warrior of Dusk," Starkiller answered, "Don't follow me, or you will have some consequence."

Lance groaned, "Not a chance!"

Lance charged in as he was about to punch on Starkiller. The Ultimate Warrior turned and fired electrical shocks at him. Lance got thrown back on both Nyx and Spike down. Three of them groaned and moaned painfully. Starkiller turned and walked away from the children.

* * *

Laxtinct and Pinkie were at inside the jewelry cave, Earthen Rock State. They looked around and only found some several multicolored jewels that attached to the walls and ceilings. While Laxtinct was annoyed and bored, Pinkie smiled happily and looked around of her surroundings.

"Ooh! If I bring Maud here, she'd be happy to see and work on rock mines! She loved rocks!" Pinkie exclaimed and cheered happily. She turned and found Laxtinct was bored and annoyed, "Hey, Laxy. Wanna play the game? It's called 'Figure it Out'! It's the famous game for me to guess! And I can only guess one thing - Lax got issues with his team, and I wonder what makes me so upset! I could name them! Food problem! Girl problem! Brothers problem! Smart problem! Friendship problem!"

Laxtinct was annoyed and angered by Pinkie's randomness, even though he is one. She continued mumbling and cheering happily until she said 'team problem'. He screamed in anger, which shocked and surprised her.

"Ready to talk?" Pinkie asked.

Laxtinct groaned in anger, "I am! I'm sick of ponies especially Shorty and Terrorcreep calling me 'stupid' and 'useless'. I mean I know that I screw somethings up. But come on, I put a lot of effort to help those guys. And what I get?! Being called 'stupid'! I just have had enough of it! I'm sick of it! So sick of it! I mean whenever they did ever say 'thank you' to me!"

"I did!"

"Pinkie, I'm talking about my team. And do you know how frustrating I get about not getting some 'thank you' or giving me something I want?!"

"I know. I felt the same way too."

"Right... Could have fool me, Pinkie."

"No, really. I meant it. I sometimes get annoyed that ponies take my advice or my fun seriously. And not to mention, I don't always get appreciated for helping or making the best party."

"Then, why didn't you argue with your girls?! I mean you've got right."

"I only do that when my friends are mean. But the only thank you I ever want is to see ponies smiled and laughed happily. Now that's the gift I want." Pinkie smiled happily, "Plus, I'd never let a little thing get to me because they and me are always best friends."

"Pinkie..." Laxtinct asked in surprise, "That's something..."

As Pinkie and Laxtinct come across to the another tunnel, they were about to enter it. But instead, they screamed in pain and agony like they were attacked. Suddenly, Soki emerged and exited the cave while dragging both of them out. He then dropped Pinkie down. He then marched out at once.

Pinkie groaned as she regained consciousness, "Hey, what are you doing with Lax?!"

"Sorry, kiddo. He's coming with me," Soki answered darkly before turned and gave the glare to Pinkie, "Don't come. That's final warning!"

"Who are you?!" Pinkie asked in concern.

"Soki... My name is Sokie - Ultimate Warrior of Juggernaut." Soki answered, "I suggest you don't do something stupid. Trust me. It's very unpleasant..."

Soki turned and dragged Laxtinct with him. And all Pinkie could do is helplessly watch her friend being taken away...

* * *

Arriving to the Tyger Waterlantis, Rainbow have forced both Blazefist and Aquastroke. Unlike Aqua, they both need bubbles to breathe inside. They were swimming and scuba diving while searching for signs of troubles. So far nothing.

While searching, Rainbow noticed Blazefist and Aqua refused to talk with each other, which concerns her. She spoke, "You guys wanna talk about it?"

"Why am I with her?" Blazefist asked in annoyance.

Aqua nodded, "I wonder the same thing..."

"Well, we can start with why you hate each other so much." Rainbow said calmly, "I mean you two are family. And heck, you even got a kid. Shouldn't you'd be a happy family for once?"

"We were if this asshole hadn't been so stupid and bossy!" Aqua exclaimed in anger, "All he ever think and does is work and work, and never for once in his lifetime - take a vacation for me and her!"

Blazefist groaned, "Oh sure. Always blame the husband because he's doing his best to make sure that his family are in good hooves but instead of being happy or appreciate him!"

"Well! At least, I don't go bossing ponies around and order them like a boss! Some leader or even being a good father you turned out to be."

"You'd better knock it out, Aqua! I am still good leader and father! I'm always do my best for everyone!"

"Well, not best enough, sucker! I'd wish I'd never marry you!"

"I wish I'd never met you! The hell for everything you did for the family!"

"Guys, stop!" Rainbow shouted in anger. Blazefist and Aqua turned and looked at her. She sighed, "Seriously. If you really have that problem, then why didn't you all disband the team and divorce, or even better not having a wonderful kid like Indigo!"

Blazefist and Aqua were in shock and angered. Rainbow continued, "Oh no! I'm not done yet! You both didn't it because you both and others are best friends till the end. Even though there's gonna be a big fight and argue, you're all work it together and overcome the odds. And plus, you both did a wonderful job of being parents to Indigo. Just like how lucky I am to have mine..."

"Rainbow Dash..." Blazefist and Aqua asked in surprise.

Rainbow sighed, "So, please, don't think like that. Don't break your team up. They need you as friends, not leaders or bosses."

Blazefist and Aqua hummed thoughtfully of what Rainbow has said. They then sighed as it's time to tell them what the problem is. However, they instead got blasted by a powerful Hydro Canon. Three of them got slammed to the giant rock. And at the same time, another warrior came and thrust his claws on three of them by stomachs. Three of them groaned and moaned painfully.

And just before the three could do anything, both Blazefist and Aqua got caught by giant bubbles while Rainbow got tied up to the rocks with seaweed by a warrior.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Rainbow demanded in anger.

"Sorry to burst you family chatting." Sushi said amusingly as she arrived at the scene. She looked at the couples, "I'm taking them to my boss..."

"If I were you, stay out of it," Silverclaw snarled a bit.

"Hey, who the hell are you?!" Rainbow demanded in anger.

"Silverclaw - Ultimate Warrior of Fury," Silverclaw spoke darkly.

"I am Ultimate Warrior of Witchcraft - Sushi Tsunami..." Sushi said amusingly, "See ya, loser..."

Rainbow groaned in anger as she struggled of getting out from entrapped seaweed. And all she could do is watch her friends being taken away by Sushi, who was swimming back to the surface. She screamed in anger and frustration that she couldn't help them now.

* * *

Shorty and Rarity were at Phoenix Fireland - homeland for Fire Mystic Ponies and secondary home base to Imperial Phoenix Army. Instead of walking by hooves on the ground, they used the prototype version of Armor Strike I to fly around the area. While Shorty was piloting the Black Hawk gunship, Rarity used the binoculars to keep her eyes out on any sign of troubles.

"Anything?" Shorty asked while looking at the front.

Rarity shook her head, "Nothing. No troubles." She turned and looked at her boyfriend, "Shorty, I need to ask you something."

"Rarity, if this is about my teammates, I really not in mood about it."

"Shorty... Please. I want to help you..."

Shorty sighed in defeat, "I can't stand on them. Whenever I built or invent something for the team, they got destroyed during the battle or my working process! I tried to teach and warn my teammates about my inventions. But instead, they blown and destroyed them. It's really frustrating and annoying. I can't stand on them especially Laxtinct. He constantly destroyed them!"

"I see... But you do care for them, don't you?"

"It's hard to say now. I don't even I can."

"If it were to me, I do." Rarity said calmly, "Even though they constantly destroyed my work, I will continue making them because my friends need me. And I'd never left them hanging."

Shorty was in shock and surprise, "Rarity..."

 ** _BOOM!_** Armor Strike-I got hit from its rotor tail! The gunship began spinning itself out of control. Shorty and Rarity yelped in surprise while screamed. Both of them struggled of pulling the handler up as the gunship was flying straight down. Using all of their strength, the Armor Strike-I landed hard and rough on the ground.

Rarity and Shorty sighed in relief that they survived and avoided the crash landing, despite the black hawk gunship was damaged.  
 ** _  
CRASH!_** The gunship's front view glass as Shorty got grabbed by neck. He screamed for help. Rarity gasped as she quickly exited the military helicopter. Before she could do anything, a loud bang gave her fright to dodge down. She could only look at ZeekCrimson holding Shorty on his back while aiming his canon blaster at her.

"I do not wish to harm you." ZeekCrimson ordered firmly while his eyes glowed in red, "Ultimate Warrior of Stealth - ZeekCrimson won't show mercy twice to you. So, leave now!"

ZeekCrimson summoned the portal as he entered it, with Shorty. Rarity was in shock and upset before shedding and sobbing tearfully.

"Damn it!" Rarity cursed angrily.

* * *

Terrorcreep and Fluttershy were flying across the Wisdom Nation - homeland and also education bases and schools to Wisdom Mystic Ponies. They found the land was so peaceful and quiet. Not a sign of troubles at all.

Fluttershy remained silent while looking at Terrorcreep, who was both annoyed and irritated by her innocent looks. He knew what she wanted to ask and refuse to talk about it. However, they have been silent for two hours as neither of them have spoke a word out. It has tested Terrorcreep's patient and even refused to look at her innocent eyes.

"Please..." Fluttershy asked.

Terrorcreep screamed, "FINE! I'll talk!" He breathed calmly as he spoke, "And truthfully, I'm sick of taking orders from Blazefist, Shadow Dragon or anyone else. I don't even want to protect them especially Laxtinct! I'm tired of this!"

"Why?"

"They're idiots. That's what. They just charged and engaged the enemies, without even planning first. And sometimes, I'm sick of following friendship lessons and even morality of dealing with low-life fools. They think these fools can actually change for better than the Dark Mystic Ponies. I highly doubt it."

"Why?"

"Because the world will never change! Nothing will change! Nopony will change! Not even me! I fight for no one but myself! That's how the world is! Friendship never change the world!"

Fluttershy asked, "Then, why do you love me and even stay with the team?"

"Because..." Terrorcreep was in shock and surprise, "Because... Because... Because..." He sighed i defeat, "Because I cared for them. They're the only friends and family I have, other than Sovereign Lion Black Ops." He nuzzled Fluttershy's muzzle, "And I love you to much to lose..."

Fluttershy smiled, "I know. You're just too shy to admit it."

"Since when did you become so cunning, Fluttershy?" Terrorcreep asked in surprise.

Fluttershy smiled, "Since I learn from my boyfriend. You taught me too well, T.C."

Terrorcreep sighed, "Damn it..."

"Damn this, bitches!"

And just before Terrorcreep and Fluttershy could react, they got blinded by large bright sunlight. They all stopped flapping their wings as they fell down and have crash landing. They both groaned and moaned while slowly recovered from the surprise. Fluttershy got grabbed before squeaked out loud. Got attracted by the noise, he looked up and found Ripper squishing and scaring her.

"Ripper!" Terrorcreep snarled in anger as he armed with his axes, "Let her go now! Or I'll-!"

"Kill me?! Kill the Ultimate Warrior of Death?!" Ripper asked amusingly before chuckled. He then put his knife close to Fluttershy's neck, "I'd like to see you try, asshole! Kill me, then I'll kill her! How do you like that?! Do you wanna see her died?!"

"Don't listen to him!" Fluttershy pleaded.

"Shut up, bitch!" Ripper snapped in anger, scared Fluttershy off. He turned and glared at worried Terrorcreep, "I'm waiting..."

Tempted to kill Ripper, Terrorcreep groaned in anger as he couldn't think of putting a risk on her. He dropped his axes down. And just before he could say anything, Ripper threw his knives at the vampire pony's chest hard. Terrorcreep grunted in pain before dropped to his knees.

"Gotcha. That was too easy..." Ripper said amusingly. He turned to Fluttershy, who was scared and worried. He smirked, "Boo!"

Fluttershy yelped in fear as she dropped to her ground while covered herself. Ripper laughed evilly as he approached and dragged Terrorcreep away from her. Fluttershy was in shock and worried as she cried tearfully and called his name.

* * *

Applejack and Saber were heading to Wind Dragoon Utopia, home of Wind Mystic Ponies and even for Dragoon Republic Nation's secondary home base. And unlike Mystic Realm's land, the homeland is made of several floating small islands and one large land above the sea. Both of them were gliding and flying across the islands via their hang gliders. They looked around the surroundings in search for the sign of troubles or enemies.

"No sign of troubles," Saber said calmly. He turned to Applejack, who was struggling of handle the hang glider. He asked, "Hey, you okay AJ? Sorry if you're not comfortable with this."

"Don't worry. I'm fine! Really!" Applejack exclaimed calmly. Saber nodded as he turned to the front. She glided towards him. She asked, "Saber, we need to talk. It's about you and your pals. So, what's really going with you'all?"

"Applejack, I don't want to talk about this."

"Come on, partner. You know you don't mean those things about them. You and them are best friends."

"Applejack, those guys, especially Blazefist and Shadow Dragon, are assholes! They always rush me to get the case done! You can't rush a detective to get it done in one day! You don't go screw it up and get the job done! And not to mention, they didn't help me up with charity event or farm work. That got me mad sometimes. It's frustrating and annoying!"

Applejack sighed in concern, "I know how that feels. I felt the same way about others. But in the end, they especially Twilight helped me. They're my friends. I'm pretty sure they do the same for you, partner."

Saber hummed thoughtfully, "I guess... I'd never thought of it..."

"So, what's really bothering you, partner?" Applejack asked in concern.

And just before Saber could say to Applejack, they got shot down. They all screamed while falling straight down. They all dropped to the ground hard. They both groaned and moaned painfully while struggled of getting up.

"This is why I'd never want to fly," Applejack groaned in pain.

Saber groaned, "What the hell was that?"

"That would be me," The calm voice spoke.

And just before Saber could react, he got shocked and stunned by the shot. Applejack was in shock and concern. She looked up and found Death Tactic and his strong grayish armored elite soldiers arrived to the scene.

Applejack groaned in anger, "Who are you?! What did you do to him?!"

"Death Tactic - Ultimate Warrior of Strategies," Death Tactic introduced himself. He then gestured his soldiers to grab Saber up. He continued, "Don't worry, he's stunned only. I'll be taking him with me now."

"The hell I would let you get away with this!" Applejack exclaimed in anger.

Applejack screamed as she charged at Death Tactic, who dodged first attack before kicking hind leg at her off to the tree. She groaned in pain from her chest.

"It doesn't concern you," Death Tactic said firmly, "This is Mystic Ponies' military matters. So, stay out of it. Let's move..."

Death Tactic turned and marched out. The elite soldiers grabbed and dragged Saber Dragoon while following the Grand Admiral. Applejack was left behind. She groaned and moaned in pain while struggled of getting up. All she can do is watch them taking Saber away from her.

* * *

Shadow Dragon and Twilight were at the Knightland, medieval-like homeland and base operation - Dark Sacred Knights. They have gone through some villages, garrisons and forest while asking the locals if there was troubles and problems around. And so far, there were none. They arrived at the giant Lake of Hope, where they were taking a break. Shadow Dragon brought some apples while Twilight brought two cups of water for a lunch.

After their meal, both Shadow Dragon and Twilight were sitting down and resting. And at the same time, they were looking at the beautiful sight of lake.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Twilight asked calmly, "Just two of us alone, looking at the beautiful scenery, having a romantic lunch and have some romantic kiss?"

Shadow Dragon blushed and smiled warmly as he nuzzled Twilight's face gently, "It sure is."

Twilight smiled amusingly, "And of course, we can talk about our best friends especially yours. We're very close to them. Like me, I'm close to Applejack and Fluttershy. The others are still good to me. What about yours? Who's your besties?"

"Well, I mostly close to Aqua, Saber, Terrorcreep and sometimes Lax. The rest are okay. They're the best friends I could-!" Shadow Dragon stopped at once. He then thought before realized something about what Twilight has said. He glared at her, "Wait a minute... Are you trying to make me confess about how much I care for my friends?"

Twilight gave her pouty innocent eyes to Shadow Dragon, "Is it wrong of me to ask you that?"

"Forget it. I'm not gonna say another word. And you're not gonna use your beautiful eyes on me!" Shadow Dragon said in annoyance. Twilight gave her innocent yet beautiful eyes on him. He looked irritated and annoyed for the moment. And slowly, his expression changed into uneasy and nervous expression as he was staring at her eyes. He groaned in defeat, "You always win with those eyes, don't you?"

Twilight giggled amusingly, "Works like a charm." She spoke softly yet amusingly, "Thank you, Rarity." She turned to Shadow Dragon, "So, ready to tell me?"

Shadow Dragon sighed, "They and I... We didn't start well as being friends. We all were enemies and rivals. I hate them all. They always acted like they're high and might, and know everything. It makes me so mad to get them payback for what they did to me!"

"But you didn't, right?"

"Yeah. As much as I want to get some payback, I couldn't bear to let them struggle with their problems. So, I helped them out. And in the end, we're all became both friends and a team."

"That's nice of you, Shadow Dragon. So, tell me do you really hate them so much?"

"N-No. I'd never hate them. I just got annoyed and angered. I really care for them so much. They helped me so much. I wanna help them too. They're my best friends."

Twilight smiled, "I felt the same way for my friends too. Because of them, I've become an Alicorn and the Princess of Friendship. I think they did the same for you."

Shadow Dragon recalled the events he has been through especially his friends helped and redeemed him. He sighed, "Yeah. They did. I guess I owe them an apology and explanation about the problem."

Twilight nodded, "You sure have. Come on. Let's go home now."

Twilight and Shadow Dragon stood up from the ground. And just before they could head out, something jump out from the lake. He slammed his Whirlwind Spear on the ground, causing a powerful shock wave in knocking both to the ground.

"Sorry, if I ruined your date, fools," Nezha said amusingly as he grabbed and held Shadow Dragon, "My team has an appointment with you and yours."

Shadow Dragon groaned, "What the hell do you want?!"

Nezha scoffed, "You and your friends will find out soon."

"Let him go!" Twilight demanded in anger as her horn glowed in purple colored, "Before I get mad."

"Pathetic..." Nezha remarked dryly.

And just before Twilight could do anything, Nezha unleashed a powerful blast of his Whirlwind Spear at her. She got blown and knocked right on the tree's trunk hard. She dropped to the ground hard.

"TWILIGHT!" Shadow Dragon screamed in anger.

"Let's go to the Fortress..." Nezha said amusingly.

As Twilight struggled of getting up, Nezha's body glowed in dark crimson aura. Bringing Shadow Dragon, he disappeared and teleported out. Twilight gasped in concern before screamed in fear.

"Noooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

Using the Mystic Portals; Mane Six and the little ones especially Rarity struggled piloting the Armor Strike-I as they escaped, regrouped and returned to Dragon Strike Force Headquarter. They're all badly injured and wounded. They all shouted and explained to each other about the attacks from Ultimate Warriors and even their friends got kidnapped. Everyone was in shock and concern.

"We have to go and get them back!" Twilight exclaimed in concern.

Applejack nodded, "And we will, Twilight. They're our friends too!"

"Yeah, I'm with you, Twi!" Rainbow supported.

"Me too!" Pinkie agreed as she worn a military uniform and saluted, "Nopony gets left behind!"

"But what if it is trap?" Fluttershy asked in concern before showing her firm eyes, "I'm not saying to ignore our friends, but we need to be careful."

"Then, it's the risk we must take. We can't afford to lose them!" Rarity said firmly.

"But where will they be?" Spike asked in concern, "They'd be expecting us."

"Yeah. The fight won't be easy," Lance said in concern.

Nyx noticed a letter attached to the door. She levitated and opened it. She read it carefully before gasped in shock and surprise. She turned to her friends and family.

"Mummy! Girls! Look what I've found!" Nyx shouted. Everyone came to her. She then showed the letter to them, "I think we know how to help our friends!"

* * *

Piloting the damaged Armor Strike-I, Mane Six and the little ones were heading to the Fortress of Deity's Wrath. Unfortunately, they were screaming in fear and worry due to Rarity struggled piloting the Black Hawk Gunship, which scared them because she never done it before. Arriving to their destination, the gunship again had a crash landing on the beach hard. They all groaned and moaned painfully.

"Next time we use hot air balloon!" Rainbow Dash complained.

Pinkie groaned, "Yeah. It's much safer."

"Agreed," Fluttershy supported.

"Terribly sorry, darlings," Rarity apologized, "I guess he doesn't like air balloons. Plus, I'm still new to be a pilot."

Applejack sighed as she looked at the Fortress of Deity's Wrath, "Either way, we're here."

"Wow... That is one scary fortress..." Lance said in shock.

Spike gulped, "Guess we know why they call it 'Fortress of Deity's Wrath', and why it's owned by Ultimate Warriors."

"You'd think we can beat the Ultimates," Nyx asked in concern.

Twilight sighed, "Let's just hope we don't. We need to get our friends out. That's all we need." She then looked at the letter, "Okay. Let's see how it goes..."

* * *

Following the letter's instruction carefully, Mane Six and the little ones work together to avoid and overcome some securities and traps - Pinkie's instinct to detect traps, Rarity's charm with securities, Rainbow's speed, Applejack's strength, Fluttershy's communication with animals, Spike's distraction, Lance's courage, Twilight's and Nyx's wits.

Mane Six and her friends have arrived to the metallic advanced lab-like, where they found Dragon Strike Force trapped inside the bubbles-like. They all cheered and cried to their friends, who were surprised and worried.

"You're alright! We're here to help you!" Mane Six and the little ones cheered happily.

"No! Get out of here!" Dragon Strike Force shouted in fear and concern, "It's a trap!"

Mane Six and the little ones asked, "WHAT?!"

Suddenly, the lights flared out. Mane Six and their little ones turned to their back. They found Nezha and his Ultimate Warriors especially the dark crimson eyes of ZeekCrimson stood before them. Nezha held wounded Ciel tightly. Everyone but their enemies was in shock and concern.

Ciel groaned, "Sorry. I tried to help you get here before they know it..."

"Ciel!" Shorty shouted in concern, "What have you done to her?!"

"I've been expecting you..." Nezha said darkly and amusingly. He threw Ciel to Mane Six and the little ones. They all quickly formed a perimeter around Dragon Strike Force's prison cells. He smirked, "Let me ask you this - do you have what it takes to stop and defeat me? Are you ready to die for them?"

Death Tactic nodded in agreement while smiling, "There are five options for you to choose - Fight, Defend, Escape, Surrender and Death..."

Shadow Dragon groaned, "Twilight, get your friends out of here now!" Dragon Strike Force exclaimed and shouted in concern and agreement. He hissed, "Please... Don't do this."

"Sorry. That's not a request," Twilight said firmly, "We chose to save our friends! We're not afraid of you."

"YEAH!" Mane Five and the little ones exclaimed in agreement.

Nezha smirked, "Then, 'Death' it is... Engage!"

Six of Ultimate Warriors charged at Mane Six and their friends. Lance, Nyx and Spike remained behind to look after and protect Ciel and Dragon Strike Force.

Using her speed, flying and even using Mystical Magic Spear to fight; Rainbow Dash dodged the attacks while charging at Sushi, who used her water ability of firing her Hydro Canon, Water Shots and whipping on her. Soki swung his Oni Broadsword at Pinkie, who quickly dodged the attacks while firing her Party Canon at him. Applejack and Silverclaw punched, blocked and struck their Mind Whiplash and claws at each other. Fluttershy used her Animal Ruby to fight off Ripper, who enjoyed scaring and attacking her with his insane looks and scary weapon. Rarity fired her Diamond Gatling Blasters at ZeekCrimson, who easily blocked and deflected the blasts for few times. Twilight and Starkiller used their Star Sparkle Sword and twin swords at each other for few times.

Unfortunately, Mane Six was losing their battles to the Ultimate Warriors. They used their weapons and skills to fight the enemies off, who dodged and avoided the attacks easily while strike back at them hard. Dragon Strike Force cried and demanded their best friends to stop fighting. However, six heroines continued their fierce resistance against the Ultimate Warriors.

Seeing enough of the battlefield, Nezha lifted his hand up in signalling his warriors to stop. They all did and moved aside. Death Tactic unleashed his powerful Shockwave Blasts in electrocuted and shocking Mane Six. Nezha jumped to the scene as he swung his Whirlwind Spear in knocking and beating them up to the ground.

Mane Six groaned in pain as they struggled of getting up while glaring at the Ultimate Warriors. Dragon Strike Force shouted to their friends to stop and get out. Nezha approached while aimed his Whirlwind Spear at six heroines.

"This is too easy. Where is your fighting spirit now, heroes?" Nezha asked amusingly and darkly, "I'm so disappointed. I should have expected more of this."

"Are you ready to surrender?" Death Tactic asked amusingly.

Shadow Dragon groaned, "Twilight, please!" Don't do it!"

"Get out of here!" Dragon Strike Force pleaded in concern.

"Never..." Twilight groaned in pain, "I'd never stop fighting until I get Shadow Dragon back! I'm not afraid of you!"

"You said it, Twi! We won't back down from the fight!" Applejack said firmly, "I'm getting Saber back! Nopony messes with our friends!"

"Me too!" Rainbow exclaimed firmly, "You're not taking my coach and her husband from her family. I'm gonna make sure they go home together!"

"I will never forgive you for hurting my Shorty!" Rarity said firmly.

Fluttershy nodded while using her 'Stare', "Me too! I will protect Terrorcreep no matter what! I must be brave for him!"

"Yeah! Friends look after one and another," Pinkie said firmly, "And you're not gonna hurt our buddies especially Lax, Icy and Tailtech!"

"So, give your best shot, jackass!" Twilight shouted firmly, "We won't back down from the fight until we saved them, no matter how the odds are!"

Nezha and his Ultimate Warriors remained firm and calm while glaring at Twilight and her friends, who armed and readied to fight. Dragon Strike Force was surprised and amazed by Mane Six's courage and determination to fight on.

"Even when Dragon Strike Force are at the disunity state?" Nezha asked amusingly. Twilight and her friends nodded firmly. He scoffed, "Release them." Everyone but Death Tactic was in shock and surprise by his answer. He nodded, "You heard me. Release them."

Death Tactic nodded as he pressed a red button in freeing Dragon Strike Force from their prison cells. He even allowed ZeekCrimson to be freed from mind-controlled powers. The Mystic Heroes and ZeekCrimson armed with their weapons while coming to Mane Six's aid and ready to fight against the enemies.

"What's the catch?" Shadow Dragon demanded in annoyance.

Nezha scoffed, "I wish to see how much determination and courage you all really have to protect and save each other especially a disunity team like Dragon Strike Force. You all managed to calm and convince them about their mistakes and unite them for a common goal." He then continued calmly and firmly, "I must say - 'impressive'. Now, get out. Take these two traitors with you."

"How do we can trust you?" Shadow Dragon asked suspiciously.

Twilight nodded, "Yeah. Why do you want to help us?"

"I don't..." Nezha answered darkly, "I don't like wasting talented and strong warriors like you all. We all have duties to perform - protect our home and even Equestria. But should any of you all performed it poorly, we won't give you a second chance. Understand?"

"Whatever..." Shadow Dragon said dryly, "But if you ever attack my friends or Twilight again-!"

"Don't hesitate to do what you must because I won't. I do what I must to protect Mystic Realm. If you get in our way or vice-versa, take the fight with us seriously. We won't go easy on you, the next time we meet."

Though annoyed and angered with Nezha's reasons, Dragon Strike Force and even Mane Six reluctantly and uneasily accepted it. They all marched and exited the lab now. Ultimate Warriors turned and looked at Nezha as they questioned his methods and choices.

"Calm yourself. I didn't do it for these fools. My only interest is a duel with Shadow Dragon and protect Mystic Realm. That's all that matters." Nezha said firmly.

Death Tactic nodded understandingly, "Should they make a mistake again?"

Nezha scoffed, "The strong will survive. The weak will perish..."

"I hope you're not planning to betray what your family has stand for, Nezha." The firm voice spoke. Nezha turned and looked at Susano, who has entered the scene. Nezha and his officers bowed down before him. He spoke, "We need to talk about you and your future."

Nezha groaned while bowed down to the ground, "Yes, my master..."

* * *

Dragon Strike Force, Mane Six, ZeekCrimson and the little ones have left the Fortress of Deity's Wrath via Armor Strike-I. They're all heading back to their headquarter. Everyone was relaxing and calming down inside the cockpit. Dragon Strike Force looked at each other sympathetically and shamefully while Mane Six looked uneasy and worried.

"Guys..." Shadow Dragon said calmly and firmly, "I'm..."

Dragon Strike Force shouted and apologized, "I'm sorry for having a big fight with you all. I promised that I'll do better!" They all were surprised and shocked, "Really?" They sighed, "That's a relief. Thanks..."

Mane Six and little one smiled and sighed, "Thank goodness."

"Ciel... Zeek... You're okay?" Shorty asked.

Ciel nodded, "Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't help you much especially not sure about Nezha's real plans for snapping and getting you all to apologize and work together."

ZeekCrimson nodded, "Indeed. It's hard to tell of what Nezha and Death Tactic were really after."

"It doesn't matter. But I'm just glad that you're all alright," Shorty said calmly before smiled, "Plus, you're both welcome to join our group."

Ciel and ZeekCrimson smiled, "Thanks. We'd be glad to join."

"Now, that is over. There's one more thing to do," Twilight said calmly.

Shadow Dragon smirked, "Yeah. Everyone in?"

Everyone but Ciel and ZeekCrimson turned and looked at Shadow Dragon and Twilight. They all smiled and nodded happily and proudly like they knew what their friends were referring to.

* * *

Dragon Strike Force, Mane Six and the little one returned to 'Teamwork Exercise'. Unlike before, they all worked together well as they managed to climb to the top of shores while bringing the giant bolder up. They all cheered wildly and happily. Tao and his family climbed down from the giant boulder.

"Well done, everyone. You all did well," Tao said calmly, "United we stand, divided our enemies will fall."

"You've said it, dad," Shadow Dragon said in agreement.

Twilight turned to Shadow Dragon, "Okay, Shadow Dragon. Now, we've got everyone to say sorry to each other especially getting the gang back. We need to know one thing-?!"

"What the hell are you arguing about?!" Spike asked impatiently.

Lance nodded, "Yeah It must be serious."

"Can you tell us now?" Nyx asked curiously.

Mane Six and the little ones looked innocently and pleaded Dragon Strike Force to let them know of what they were arguing about. This make the heroic Mystic Team embarrassed and uneasy about the fight they have from one week ago.

"Yeah... That would be a funny story to tell..."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Josh Keaton: Blazefist  
Sam Riegel: Shorty Thinking  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon  
Christy Carlson Romano: Aqaustroke  
Matthew Mercer: Terrorcreep  
P.J. Bryce: Laxtinct  
Kate Higgins: Tailtech  
Cristina Vee: Icy  
Sean Schemmel: Nezha Vengito

 **Minor Casts:**  
Lars Mikkelsen: Death Tactic  
Cree Summer: Sushi Tsunami  
Alec Newman: Ripper  
Sam Witwer: Starkiller  
David Beron: Soki the Black Oni  
Hugh Jackman: Silverclaw  
Lucas Gilbertson: ZeekCrimson  
Stephanie Sheh: Cieli  
Sab Shimono: Mystic Tao  
Jackie Chan: Dragon Kick  
Cherami Leigh: Jade Adventure  
Noah Nelson: Mighty Heart

 **Cameo:**  
Idris Elba: Susano


	26. Ep 23: The Killing Shadows

**Author's Notes:**

And again, I don't hate the original **_episode 23_** and it's about Applejack's past, which doesn't involved of Mystic Ponies in there because they remained in Mystic Realm and Land of Ma for a long time until **_'His Light, Her Darkness'._** So, I decide to write another story, which involved of Maul, his past and how a former Changeling turned into a King of Demon Changeling. And it's adapted and inspired by **_'Batman: The Killing Joke'_**.

* * *

 **Episode 23: The Killing Shadows**

Mane Six including Starlight, Sunset, Lance, Nyx and Spike were gathered at the Council Chamber due to Pinkie has some special surprise for them to listen. They all wondered of what's so important about it.

"Okay, everyone's here, so what's the surprise, Pinkie?" Rainbow asked impatiently.

"Okay. Okay. Getting to there now, Dashie. No need to get on my nerve," Pinkie said in annoyance. She squeaked and giggled happily as she took out the long list of paper, "Here's my special surprise - I got the Mystic Ponies' Birthday List! I finally got it!"

Everyone but Starlight and Sunset awed in amazement and surprise. Pinkie really and finally got Mystic Ponies' Birthday list.

"That is so cool, Pinkie," Spike commented, "Guess you're gonna be very busy with birthday party business now."

"Seriously? That's your surprise?" Starlight asked in surprise.

Sunset nodded in agreement, "That's hardly surprise..."

"HARDLY?! Are you kidding me, you two?!" Pinkie demanded in anger and annoyance. Both Starlight and Sunset yelped in surprise. She continued, "Do you have any idea of how important the birthday and celebration parties?!" Starlight and Sunset shrugged uneasily. She shouted, "Very, very important! And no matter how hard and tough things are going, I can't miss and mess it up! I have to get it done right in time and make ponies smile happily! That's my biggest responsible! It's super serious, I'd tell you! SERIOUSLY!"

"Way to go, you two. You got Pinkie gone maniac again," Rainbow remarked dryly.

Rarity nodded, "Indeed. Pinkie has a great pride of making parties. Best not to offend her or even question her about it."

Sunset and Starlight nodded in understanding and agreement, "Got it."

Fluttershy smiled as she took a look on the scroll, "Either way, I look forward to give a birthday present for Terrrorcreep."

"We all are for our friends," Applejack said calmly, "Pinkie's got the right mind of preparing birthday parties for some ponies being more than 150 years old, kinda like Alicorns and Mystic Ponies."

Pinkie giggled happily, "Yeah. Kinda funny, you know."

Twilight, Lance and Nyx looked through the birthday list as they were looking for Shadow Dragon's birthday. And surprisingly yet shocking and confusing, they found something odd about it.

"Huh... That's odd." Twilight said in confusion. Everyone looked at her. She asked, "Where's Shadow Dragon's birthday date? Did they forget to insert his?"

"Yeah. Why not his?" Nyx asked curiously.

Lance nodded, "We want to know his birthday." Everyone looked at him oddly and surprisingly. He sighed, "My mom didn't tell me about his birthday."

"Well, I did ask them about it." Pinkie said in concern and confusion, "They told me not to bother about his. It's classified. Kinda odd, right?"

Everyone hummed thoughtfully and confusing about Shadow Dragon's. Rainbow nodded, "Yeah. That's really odd. Who put birthday as classified?"

"You'd think they're hiding something?" Applejack asked in concern.

"I don't know. But we're gonna find out more about this." Twilight said firmly. She then looked at her friends, "Do any of you find something unusual today? I did notice Shadow Dragon being angry but nervous and uneasy for some reason about today."

"Yeah. I noticed it too. Something bothers him a lot," Nyx said in concern. She turned to Lance, "Was it about your mom?"

"I don't think so," Lance said in concern, "He wasn't the only one. My mom acted strangely like crying in shame and muttered about 'I should have done it for you, one last time. I should have'. It happens on every 21st April."

"Actually, it wasn't just Shadow or your mom, Lance," Applejack added, "Other Dragon Strike Force acted strangely about today. Saber locked himself in his office and shouted that he wants to be alone and not bothered about today."

Rarity nodded, "Yes. I noticed something off with Shorty too. He wasn't very focus on building his inventions like the usual."

"Terrorcreep wasn't himself either," Fluttershy said in concern, "He and I planned to go for our special date today, but he declined and said he's busy. But all he did is staying in his room and doing his 'private' about today."

Rainbow hummed in concern, "Wow. That is weird, even for my two coaches and Indigo. They weren't on their family picnic for today. They always do that on Saturday."

"That is freaky and surprise," Starlight said in surprise.

Sunset hummed, "Yeah. I hate to ask what happen to them."

"What could this mean?" Pinkie asked in concern, "Did something spook them? And I don't mean Bladestrike scared Lax again or Tailtech and Icy got into troubles about messing up with the lab."

Twilight hummed suspiciously and calmly, "Well, standing here won't solve our mystery of our friends' behaviors. We're gonna get to bottom on this."

"I just hope daddy is okay," Nyx said in concern.

Lance nodded and patted Nyx's head, "You and me both, Nyx. I just wanna know why dad and others have been acting strange. I just hope it's not serious..."

"So, where do we start?" Applejack asked curiously, "Who do we ask?"

Twilight hummed thoughtfully before smiled amusingly, "I think I know who - somepony with a big mouth."

Knowing what Twilight was thinking and talking about, everyone smiled amusingly and slyly as they knew whom she was referring to. But a certain party pony doesn't know...

"Who again?"

* * *

In the late afternoon, Shadow Dragon was walking down across Ponyville Town. He seems looking nervous and uneasy yet angry and depress for some reason. He even muttered angrily about today. Question is what makes him think like that?

 ** _CHEER!_** Shadow Dragon stopped at once. He turned and looked at the Sugarcube Corner, where a group of foals and adults were celebrating birthday parties. Dinky Doo and Derpy Hooves were among them. Both the mother and daughter gave each other a hug.

"Thanks for the birthday party, mummy!" Dinky said happily.

Derpy giggled a bit while giving her daughter a noogie, "You're welcome, my little angel."

Though his heart felt happy of seeing Derpy and Dinky celebrating the birthday party, Shadow Dragon sighed as he looked away from it. He then noticed something black sparkling lights above him. He looked up and found a black spiritual dragon with a scroll. He took and read it - 'Happy Birthday, My Son. Wish you well for special day. Love Your Family'. He sighed in anger before walked away.

"Damn it. Why? Why today?!"

* * *

 _Demon Changeling Hive, Unknown Forest,_

Inside the cave, a few of Demon Changeling Nurses were raising, educating and taking care of their larvas and children, and even feeding them with meat and blood. They even helped to turn some regular Changelings turned into one of them. The grownup creatures were training and sparring fiercely and determinedly for battles. The intelligent creatures were discussing and planning a strategy for invasion and defense of the hive. Some of them were studying and observing the orbs of regular ponies' activity as they all practicing their acts. The Demon Changelings were working and studying hard for their leader.

In Throne Room, Maul was sitting down on his metallic sticky bug-like chair. He hummed happily and amusingly like he was exciting for something. Dark Curse and Queen Chrysalis were there for discussion with him about today.

"So the time is now, isn't it?" Dark Curse asked amusingly.

Queen Chrysalis hummed calmly, "You must be very exciting about it, aren't you?"

Maul sighed before smiled happily, "Yes. I can't wait. Today is the day. Time to get my bride..."

"So, tell me, my son." Queen Chrysalis said calmly yet uncertain, "Why are you so obsessed with Twilight? What is she so special to you?"

"Let's just say-" Maul licked his mouth amusingly, "-She's too perfect and beautiful for anypony else to take. The love and power she had." He laughed and shivered happily, "She's too perfect! I can't get enough of her! I want her to myself. She's a perfect queen for the hive."

"I see..." Queen Chrysalis said amusingly before giggled, "It reminds me of myself when I'm with Shining Armor. His love was perfect and powerful for me to use to defeat my enemies." She turned and looked at Maul, "So, tell me. Would you be interested of turning her into a Changeling? Between you and me, my son, I too want her be one of us."

"That'd be great..." Maul remarked amusingly and happily, "That'd be great..."

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **Spring, 1,200 years ago...**_

 _Maul, before turned into a Demon Changeling King, was once a regular Changeling and a heir to Queen Chrysalis. He has worked and did his best so hard and and determined to protect his kind while leading them to the battle and search for feasting on ponies' love. Despite his effort and gain victories for his kind, it wasn't enough for them to feast._

 _Maul returned to his Changeling Hive. He entered his own room, where he found a female Changeling, who was pregnant and sitting down on his chair. She smiled happily and gently at him._

 _"Welcome honey," Maul's Wife greeted him. He looked down in shame and upset. She looked concern as she asked, "So... How's the battle going? Get enough ponies' love for all of us to feed?"_

 _"Well, mot much, I'm afraid." Maul said in disappointment. He took his seat while looking at the table. He sighed, "Those ponies took us a surprise by ambush and trap us! We lost so much of our troops, and we barely get enough of our prey for all to feast. It's a waste..."_

 _"Oh..."_

 _"What do you mean 'Oh'?!" Maul demanded in anger, shocked and scared his wife out. He continued, "Are you expecting me to do my job properly?! Coz I'm doing my best for our home, our baby and even you! I really tried!"_

 _Maul hissed as he stood up while looked away from his wife, "You have no idea of how big the responsibility is! For being a prince and heir to my mother?!" He screamed in anger, "I-It's not easy! It's too much for me! I did my best to get my comrades and brothers-in-arms home especially bringing food for all of us! I'm doing my best to make her proud of me! And... And..." He sighed before pouring tears, "I-I-I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I tried. I tried..."_

 _"Shh... It's okay," Maul's wife stood up and approached him as she hugged her husband warmly and calmly, "I know you did."_

 _Maul sniffled as he turned and looked ar his wife, "I know I shouldn't taken my anger out of you, but... But so many losses, failing to get the food back home and even get blamed by my own mothers... It's taking a toll on me." He sighed, "I'm pathetic and useless."_

 _"No, honey. That's not-!"_

 _"Yes, it is true! You weren't getting enough love to feed for yourself and little baby. All because of me and my incompetence leadership. I'm sorry..."_

 _"Honey, that's enough. Our baby won't be here for another three months. Everything will be fine. One day. Someday. Everything will be fine. Your mother help us a lot."_

 _"My mother..." Maul asked angrily yet dryly, "I maybe her son and heir, but to her, I'm just a big disappointment and failure. She wanted to get rid of me. I can feel it. I hated her more than to think and loved her. She thinks fighting ponies and hunting down the prey is so easy. All she ever did is sit around and let us do the dirty work for her. She's pathetic and coward..."_

 _Maul sighed before holding his wife's hoof, "But if there's opportunity like becoming more powerful and stronger, this will be a perfect chance for us to get what we want. And hopefully, impress my mother for good. It'll be worth it for our family. I know it. It's somewhere out there."_

 _"I know. And you will," Maul's Wife sighed as she gave her husband a hug, "You'll get it, Maul."_

 _Maul smiled, "Yes... I will... I will become more powerful and stronger too..."_

 _ **Flashback Ends...**_

* * *

After recalled of his past, Maul sighed in disappointment and anger. He then turned to Dark Curse, who was talking to him now.

"But more importantly, do not forget of what else you must do, Maul." Dark Curse said darkly and calmly. He smirked amusingly, "Twilight and her friends are planning something for him."

Maul smirked, "Of course, my lord. I'm gonna do something really and really bad to Shadow Dragon. He's gonna get some humiliation and painful experience in his life again."

Dark Curse nodded in agreement, "Precisely. Humiliate him. Isolate him. And ruined his life again..."

Maul chuckled as he transformed into Swipestrike, "Show time..."

* * *

Shadow Dragon returned to Castle of Friendship. He was still distraught, angered and depressed about today. As he entered the castle, he found it both empty and dark. This made him uneasy and suspicious about it. He's worry about his friends and family. He turned the lights on.

 **"SURPRISE!"**

Shadow Dragon yelped in shock and surprise before fell on his back hard. He groaned painfully. He looked up and found something surprise and shock to him. All of his friends and even family stood before him. The foyer was covered with confetti pouring down, balloons were floating around, party blower sounded, foods and drinks were on tables, a giant chocolate cake stood on middle and the banner written in ** _'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHADOW DRAGON'_**. They but Dragon Strike Force and Tao's Family were all in confuse by his reaction.

Pinkie groaned, "No happy face?"

"Okay... I didn't expect that..." Lance said in surprise.

Spike nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I thought he'd be happy about today."

"I knew this is bad idea" Blazefist said in concern. Dragon Strike Force nodded in agreement. He sighed, "Just hope he doesn't take it too hard and personal again."

Terrorcreep sighed, "Hopefully, he doesn't throw his tantrum again."

"I definitely don't want to go through that again," Tailtech said before quivered in fear, "That gave me enough nightmares. And I wanna forget it."

Icy nodded fearfully, "Me too. I couldn't dare to cook the best meal for him."

Tao sighed while shook his head, "That's what I'm worried the most..."

Twilight approached Shadow Dragon, "Shadow, a-are you okay?"

Shadow Dragon stomped his hooves down hard while snarled in anger, "How did you all know today is my birthday?! Who told you about this?!" He turned and glared at Laxtinct, "You told them, didn't you?! You and your big mouth!"

Laxtinct gulped before chuckled uneasily, "T-That's a strong accusation for you to think that..." Shadow Dragon gave a death glare at him. He squeaked fearfully, "Okay! I did tell them! But they make me talk when Pinkie gave me blueberry pie! Those are my favorites!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Shadow Dragon asked angrily. Laxtinct gulped while nodded nervously. He groaned in anger, "Unbelievable!"

"Uh oh..." Dragon Strike Force and Tao's Family said in concern, "Not good."

"Nice going, big mouth," Saber remarked dryly to Laxtinct.

Shorty nodded in agreement, "You always know how to open your big mouth."

Aqua sighed, "And not to mention, gotten us into sticky situation and troubles to deal with. Honestly, when he's gonna learn to shut up and keep the secrets in."

Laxtinct groaned, "Aw, come on! Give me a break!"

"Dude, what's wrong?" Rainbow asked in concern.

"Indeed, darling." Rarity said in agreement, "It's your birthday. And we should celebrate and enjoy it."

Fluttershy smiled, "After all, everypony deserve to have birthday parties, even you. I hope you don't mind it."

"It really worth my effort!" Pinkie exclaimed happily, "I'm surprise that I manage to pull this off, right on time. It's so totally and amazing awesome!" She giggled before showing the chocolate cake to Shadow Dragon, "I even make your favorite flavor of the cake - Chocolate Cake! And trust me on this one, it's the best cake you ever taste!" She giggled happily, "Are you ready to party?!"

"No!" Shadow Dragon answered angrily, which surprise everyone sans his team and family. But it also shock and upset Pinkie. He sighed, "Look. I really appreciate of what you guys did. But I don't this! So drop it!"

"B-B-But you don't mean it, Shadow Dragon! We're just getting started! You can't just miss and ignore it!" Pinkie exclaimed in shock and upset as she randomly show off some of party games and items for Shadow Dragon to look through, "I mean come on! Who doesn't want to play some games like buckball, pin the tail on donkey's butt, darts, pinata, ice-cream, food, sodas, apple ciders, cakes, music, dance and having some awesome romantic scene with Twilight! You know you want to! And trust me, I make the best dinner scene for both of you alone! Taking a liberty of dinner scene from 'Lady and the Tramp'! You two will kiss together when sharing a spaghetti!"

"I said no." Shadow Dragon shouted in anger. The ponies were in shock and concern as they all pleaded and begged him to reconsider and join the party. This, however, angered and annoyed him a lot to scream, "Damn it! I said 'No'!"

Shadow Dragon punched at Pinkie's face. She was forcefully pushed and knocked on the chocolate cake. It then fell on her to the ground. Everyone and even himself was in shock about it. Pinkie whimpered sadly and tearfully as she emerged from the cake.

"Pinkie, I-!" Shadow Dragon said in concern and guilt, "I didn't mean it. I-!"

"Why? Why do you hate your own birthday? Why do you have against it?" Pinkie asked unhappily and sadly, "I just wanna make you happy and enjoy your birthday party. That's all."

Everyone sans Dragon Strike Force and Tao's Family was in shock and angered by Shadow Dragon's action. He looked shame and guilty of what he did.

"You wouldn't understand about me. It's complicated. Just drop it, please." Shadow Dragon said in shame. He turned away from his friends, "I need some fresh air."

Shadow Dragon turned and was about to exit, but only stopped by Twilight, who looked worry about him and his behavior.

"Shadow Dragon, can you at least tell me why," Twilight asked in concern. Shadow Dragon ignored her as he was about to move away, but she hold his hoof, "I love you. I want to help you."

Shadow Dragon sighed as he turned to Twilight, "If you love me, Twilight, then respect my wishes. Don't celebrate my birthday. It's not worth it. I'm sick of it for a long time..." Before she could say anything, he interrupted, "Please, I need to be alone for a while."

Upset by her boyfriend wanted to be alone, Twilight sighed as she nodded understandingly. Shadow Dragon smiled before giving a kiss on her lips. He turned and exited the entrance. Everyone, inside the Castle of Friendship, was worried, upset and confused with Shadow Dragon's against with his own birthday parties. They can't help but wondered why.

"Man, what's with him?" Spike asked in concern.

Lance sighed, "I wish I knew. I wish he'd tell us about it."

"Me too," Nyx agreed, "This is the worst birthday party we ever had."

"What has gotten into him," Twilight wondered in concern. She and her friends turned to Dragon Strike Force. She asked, "Do you know what happened to him on his birthday party?"

Knew their allies would ask the question, Dragon Strike Force sighed as they have to answer it sooner or later.

Blazefist sighed, "It's something we rather not talk about and avoiding it for a long time. And sometimes, we really wanted to wish Shadow Dragon 'happy birthday'."

"Tell me..." Twilight pleaded.

* * *

An hour has passed, Shadow Dragon has taken a long walk and distanced away from Ponyville Town. He has arrived at the lake. He took and activated his Summon Crystal, which summoned Dragoking out. The Hydragoon landed on the ground as he yawned peacefully and happily. Shadow Dragon took his seat on the ground while glaring at the lake.

Dragoking growled softly and concernedly as he lowered his head and nuzzled his master gently. Shadow Dragon sighed in annoyance before patted his partner's head.

"You know I don't like talking about it, Dragoking," Shadow Dragon said dryly before sighed in upset tone, "Especially telling this to Twilight and others. They won't understand it."

Dragoking growled softly, "Master... They care for you..."

"I know but..." Shadow Dragon said. He sighed in anger, "My birthday is nothing but curse and disaster. Every time my family and friends tried to wish and celebrate mine, this 'bully' came out of nowhere and ruined it. I don't know why he did it, but I really can't stand on it... I really can't... I just wish today be forgotten."

"I know, master. I know..." Dragoking sighed calmly.

 ** _BOOM!_** The clouds slowly formed a dark cloudy clouds, along with the loud boom of thunder and lightning flashed. It then rained its watery drops on Shadow Dragon and Dragoking. They both sighed in annoyance and frustration. Today is getting worse.

Dragoking turned and looked at Shadow Dragon, "You should tell them... Master... Please..."

Shadow Dragon was annoyed and angered, "Dragoking, I-!"

Dragoking interrupted while nudging his master's body gently, "Please... Master... For them..."

Though annoyed by his partner's concerns, he gave in some thoughts about what Dragoking has said. Shadow Dragon nodded calmly, "Alright, old friend. I'll tell them about it. And hopefully, Pinkie don't get mad at me again because I'm still not gonna celebrate today."

Dragoking sighed in annoyance, "Fine... Why bother..."

* * *

Back at the Castle of Friendship, Dragon Strike Force tell the story to Twilight and her friends about Shadow Dragon's hatred and anger for his own birthday. The girls especially Pinkie felt sorry and concern that he wasn't able to celebrate his special day peacefully, and never again will he celebrated it due to the bully may still be around.

And eventually, Dragon Strike Force and the rest of Mane Six returned home for rest and doing their own business. Twilight, her students and little ones remained at their home. They all were waiting for Shadow Dragon's return, and hopefully to talk with him about today.

Twilight was looking at the family photo album, though she looked sad and upset. Both Sunset and Starlight were helping and teaching each other about magic tricks and friendship lessons. Spike was eating his gemstones happily. Lance and Nyx were playing chess game.

"I can't believe a bully ruin his birthday," Spike commented angrily before chowed down another blue gem, "That was pretty lame."

"And not to mention, make our dad and others not to celebrate his birthday," Lance said angrily before sighed, "It's so unfair."

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. Why would he do it? Daddy hasn't done anything wrong to whoever that jerk was."

"I don't know." Twilight said in concern while looking at the photo of herself, Shadow Dragon and three little children, "But I can't help but get the feeling that bully was there for a reason. He wasn't there just to ruin Shadow Dragon's birthday."

"What do you mean?" Starlight asked in concern and uneasy.

Sunset hummed, "You don't actually think..."

"I'm not sure, Sunset." Twilight said in concern, "It's like the bully wanted Shadow Dragon to get mad and angry enough to hate not only his birthday, but also everything about Mystic Realm and their mistreatment to him."

"Are those the reasons why he turned to Dark Mystic Pony?" Lance asked curiously, "Other than my mom's supposed dead?"

Nyx nodded thoughtfully, "When you put it that way, it's almost like... This was part of Dark Curse's plan to turn him to be bad guy."

"Wow... You'd think that bully is working for the Dark Lord," Spike said surprise. Lance and Nyx shrugged. He huffed angrily while crossed his claws, "That is so uncool."

"Definitely," Sunset and Starlight said in agreement.

"You'd think dad will be alright?" Nyx asked in concern.

Lance nodded, "I just hope so. I just hope he understands that even though his birthday always get mess up, all of us still wish him 'happy birthday', no matter what."

"I agreed. He shouldn't let the past stop him from celebrating and enjoying his birthday." Twilight said calmly yet firmly before showing angry looks, "And we won't let anyone to ruin his. Not on my watch. No one gets away with it especially a present I bought for him! They'll be sorry..."

"Ouch..." Everyone said in concern.

 ** _KNOCK!_** Twilight and her family were surprise by the knock. They didn't expect some visitors or even some guests now. Both Starlight and Sunset headed off to open the door. As they did, they both gasped in shock and concern. And just before they could react, twin swords struck and jabbed on their chest, making them to scream in pain and agony. And then he kicked both of them rolled over and gone straight to the stairs.

Twilight gasped in concern as she quickly levitated and moved Lance, Nyx and Spike into the kitchen. She quickly exited the living room, where she gasped in shock upon finding both Starlight and Sunset were badly injured and wounded.

"Starlight! Sunset!" Twilight exclaimed in concern. She quickly approached and checked on them, "Who did this to you?!"

"You know, princess. Your students are very rude for not answering the door in time. The guests would be very, very angry and upset. They really need to learn some manners," A sinister familiar voice spoke amusingly, which sent the chills to her spine. Twilight turned and glared at her enemy - Swipestrike, Queen Chrysalis and a few of Changelings. He chuckled, "And seriously, where is the birthday boy? I come all the way here for nothing?! I thought I could wish him 'happy birthday' and give him 'the worst birthday present ever'. That'd be awesome!"

Shocked and concern of what Swipestrike has said, but it also made Twilight realized of it. She put all the pieces together especially finding out that he wasn't a Equestrian Pony to begin with, but a Dark Mystic Pony for his purpose to ruin Shadow Dragon and turned him into an enemy.

"You!" Twilight snarled in anger while getting up. She readied her horn glowed magically as she turned and glared at Swipestrike and the Changelings, "I'm gonna-!"

"Sit down!" Queen Chrysalis exclaimed as she levitated and slammed Twilight to the ground hard. She landed her hoof on the Princess of Friendship's chest. She giggled amusingly while glaring at her, "I'm going to enjoy this, Twilight..."

"Just remember. Don't kill the bride," Swipestrike said amusingly.

"I'm not going to kill her, my dear son." Queen Chrysalis said amusingly while looking at Twilight.

"W-What?! Swipestrike is your son?!" Twilight asked in shock, "How?!"

"It's a long complicated story, my dear," Queen Chrysalis said amusingly while looking at worried Twilight. She smirked darkly, "I'm going to hurt you a lot for what you have done to me! And I'm going to enjoy it."

And just before Twilight could react, Queen Chrysalis gave a few of fierce punching and slapping the lavender Alicorn, who yelped and screamed in pain. Swipestrike turned and looked at two wounded unicorns. He chuckled amusingly while slyly touching their faces, which frightened them a lot.

"I have a message for him. Make sure he gets it if he wants to save his loved one..."

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **Summer, 1,200 years ago...**_

 _Maul was at the throne chamber. His kind was also there. They were all chatting, muttering and whispering to each other. They, especially the Changeling Prince, were scared and worried about Queen Chrysalis's plans for them. They don't like it one bit._

 _ **BUZZ!** The Changelings yelped in concern and fear about the noise. Their Changeling Queen is coming. She has arrived and sat down on her throne chair. All of them quickly bowed to the ground humbly and firmly._

 _"Rise, my subjects..." Queen Chrysalis said calmly and firmly. The Changelings stood up while looking at her firmly. She continued, "I have good news now. And this time, we will never ever go hungry again!" The Changelings cheered and celebrated wildly and happily of hearing the news. Queen Chrysalis held her hoof up to stop their cheers. She sighed, "But I require a volunteer to assist me for my special project. If it's succeeded, then our objective will be complete! Who shall be the first to try mine?"_

 _Changelings looked and yelped in fear and concern. They all chatted and muttered about volunteering to be part of Queen Chrysalis's project. None would dare. However, Maul had some deep thoughts about it especially his objective. He realized that this is his only chance now._

 _And just before Maul could answer, his wife held his hoof down while looking at him with her innocent eyes. He sighed in upset as he gave her a reassurance kiss on her forehead while smiling to her. Though not convinced, she reluctantly let him._

 _"I will!" Maul exclaimed proudly and firmly. The Changelings turned and looked at him. He sighed calmly, "I will assist you, mother."_

 _"Excellent. Then, come and step forward, Maul." Queen Chrysalis ordered. Obeying it, Maul flew and approached her. He landed on the ground as he bowed before her. She smirked calmly as she levitated and summoned a vial of crimson water, "This is the project I've been working on, my son."_

 _"W-What is it?!"_

 _"Power, my son. A power that will help enhanced our powers, magic and strength especially alternate our diet than just feasting on love. We'll be stronger and powerful than anypony and even Princess Celestia herself!"_

 _"Wow... That is something..."_

 _"But there might be side effect, my dear boy. I don't know what it is. We won't know if we don't try it. Are you willing to do it?"_

 _Maul hesitated in fear and concern. He even looked at his wife, who shook her head while looking worried and innocent to him. And after some thinking about it, the Changeling Prince took a deep breathe before released it. He turned and faced to his mother. He nodded firmly and calmly. Queen Chrysalis smiled proudly She passed the vial to him. He took it as he looked at the vial closely and carefully. Everyone looked at him as they wondered if he can do it or not._

 _After inspecting the vial, Maul took and drank the vial of whole crimson water. Everyone watched and waited for the results. And so far nothing is happening..._

 _Maul yelped as he felt something tense and pain in his body. He then screamed. His body began shaking as his was bubbling and mutating wildly. It's twisting and tearing him apart. His Changeling Kind and even his wife yelped and looked in concern and fear while Queen Chrysalis remained calm and firm as they all watched the event._

 _For few moments has passed, his body stopped shaking and calming down as his mutation stopped. Maul breathed and panted calmly and slowly. The Changelings wondered and curious about what is happening next. Queen Chrysalis approached Maul._

 _"Son, are you alright?" Queen Chrysalis asked calmly._

 _Maul hissed while opening his eyes, which revealed his crimson eyes. He smirked amusingly and darkly, "Never been better..."_

 _ **Flashback Ends...**_

* * *

During the rainstorm, both Shadow Dragon and Dragoking have made their long way back to the Castle of Friendship. As the Mystic Pony entered the castle, he used his Summon Crystal, firing its laser at Hydragoon to return inside. As he turned to the front, he gasped in shock and concern of what he was looking at - all of his friends sans Twilight were here.

Sunset and Starlight were badly injured and treated by Shorty and Tailtech. Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy were comforting three children, who were questioned by Blazefist and Saber Dragoon. Rainbow and Pinkie discussing with the rest of their friends about the problem. Something bad has happened to his home. He has to find out now.

Lance, Nyx and Spike spotted Shadow Dragon has arrived. The trio charged and jumped as they hugged him in relief. Felt their fears and sadness, he hugged them back in comfort.

"What happen here?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern. He turned and looked at Sunset and Starlight, "Who did this to you two?!"

Starlight groaned in pain, "S-Swipestrike! He did to us!"

Sunset continued, "H-He took her! He took Twilight!"

"W-What?!" Shadow Dragon was in shock yet angered. He looked at three children, who nodded in confirmation and concern. He groaned, "No! Not again!" He then screamed out loud before slammed his hooves on the ground, "Not again!"

"Shadow Dragon..." Tailtech said in concern.

Icy sighed in anger, "Not again... Not this again..."

Applejack approached and patted Shadow Dragon, "Don't worry, Shadow. We'll get her back."

"Mess with one of us, they're gonna mess with all of us!" Rainbow exclaimed firmly, "Nopony gets away with this!"

"Yeah. That's the promise. Count on us," Aqua said firmly.

"We'll back you all up," Saber said confidently, "We always do."

"Yeah, but we need to find where they are," Blazefist said determinedly, "I highly doubt they will tell us where they were."

"Actually, he did," Sunset said in concern, "He left a message for Shadow Dragon."

Starlight nodded in concern, "He said 'if you want to save your loved one'," Starlight explained painfully, "'go back to where you have lost your ways, your first love and the beginning of your new path'..."

Everyone was uncertain and concern of the message Swipestrike has left behind. But they all know it's a bad news for them. But Shadow Dragon knew what it meant.

"What could it mean?" Rarity asked in concern.

Fluttershy gulped, "I don't know. But I really don't like it."

"Whatever it is, we'll solve this message and get Twilight back," Shorty said firmly, "And hopefully, it can help us to find and locate that area."

Terrorcreep nodded confidently while patted Fluttershy's back, "We'll get her back. I promised."

"Me too," Pinkie said in agreement, "Nopony messes with my friends and gets away with it. Nopony!"

Laxtinct hissed in fear, "Ouch. Why does funny pony like her gets the bad side?"

"You all don't need to know it. I know where he was hiding her," Shadow Dragon said darkly and angrily. Everyone looked at her. He answered, "And this time, I'm gonna end him and save her. I won't lose her again!"

"You won't, dad," Lance said firmly.

Nyx nodded firmly, "Yeah. Swipestrike won't get away with this!"

"He mess with the wrong family now..." Spike snarled in anger, "No one hurts our mother..."

* * *

Twilight groaned in pain as she slowly opened her eyes. She then looked around of her surroundings - a dark yet frightening cavern with sharp cone rocks. She gasped in shock and concern that she is inside the cavern especially she was captured and dragged by Demon Changelings, who were holding her wings. She panicked and panted fearfully and worriedly as she struggled to escape while screamed in anger.

Twilight groaned in anger, "Let me go now, you monsters! What did you do to my friends and family?! I want answers now!"

The Demon Changelings did not answer as they arrived and entered the large cavern. It was filled with wedding ceremony - a sticky web-like bed, stuffed animal trophies, firewood, weapons and wedding dress. Twilight was in shock and concern of it.

Twilight groaned and struggled in anger. Unfortunately, the Demon Changelings placed and tied up her on the web-like bed, which she struggled to get out of it.

"Let me go now! I mean it!" Twilight demanded in anger, "Why won't you leave me alone?!"

"Now, now, princess, don't be mad with me," Swipestrike said amusingly as he arrived and transformed into Maul. He chuckled, "After all, it is our time."

Twilight was in shock, "W-What the?! Maul?! Swipestrike is Maul?!" She hummed thoughtfully, "Actually, that make sense now. He is a Demon Changeling, and that makes him the son of Queen Chrysalis."

"Bingo, Princess! What can I say? I'm full of surprises."

"What do you want from me?!"

"The Pleasure... And of course, making a great suffering to Shadow Dragon again." Maul said amusingly and darkly, which scared and worried Twilight a lot. He slowly approached while licking his mouth. He slyly licked and touched her body. This scared her a lot. He chuckled, "I'm gonna enjoy it again. Let's make the best mating, Sparkle. Be my queen!"

"Mating?! Queen?! Oh no! No! No! No! No! NO! Stay away from me!" Twilight exclaimed in fear and worried as she tried to move and kick her enemy. Maul smirked as he landed his body on her. He landed his long tongue in licking and twisting her tongue while shaking and nuzzling his against her body. She screamed fearfully and painfully, "Nooooooooooo! Stooooopppp! Shadow Dragon! HELP!"

Maul smirked, "That's it, princess. Scream. Scream for your loved one. Scream for him now! I loved it so much! I'm gonna humiliate and ruined his day again and again. That's what I need - more of negative emotions to fuel my power! I need more!"

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **Fall, 1,200 years ago...**_

 _Three months have passed since the day Maul has taken the vial, he has become more powerful and stronger before. He has defeated the ponies at ease while kidnapping and taking the ponies back to his hive, where the Changelings enjoyed feasting on their loves while becoming stronger and powerful._

 _However, Maul has no longer desire to feast on love but another taste. Because of many ponies were feared, angered and despair of everything they have lost and struggled against; it has made him stronger and powerful than before. He could even surpassed his own mother and her powers. He now has gathered some of his loyal followers and allies as he planned to defeat and overthrow his own mother now. He even planned to make them more powerful and stronger._

 _Maul has arrived at the throne chamber, where Queen Chrysalis was sitting down on her throne chair while enjoyed eating some fruits especially grapes. He eventually has gained a beetle's horn-like and a small sharp one while his back has a darker crimson colored shield-like and crimson demonic wings-like. He bowed down before his mother._

 _"My dear mother," Maul spoke charmingly and calmly, "What can I do for?"_

 _Queen Chrysalis smirked as she sat her seat properly, "Nothing much. Just wondering. How is your new power for these days? Are you happy with it?"_

 _"Definitely, mother. I had never felt it before! And you were right. This vial you created - it's amazing and outstanding! We need more, mother. With them, we can destroy anyone especially Princess Celestia and achieve our objective! And then, nothing and nopony could stand on our way! It's perfect, mother. It's perfect!"_

 _"Yes... I agree, my dear son. But tell me, son, do you still need love to sustain your hunger?"_

 _"Well... Not really. I don't feel like I need it anymore, In fact, I gained something that sustain my hunger eternally. Why do you ask?"_

 _"Nothing but to be concern of my own son's well-being. I don't want him to get hurt. His mother knows what's best for her son."_

 _"Hmm..." Maul hummed suspiciously, "Since when did you care about me, mother?"_

 _Queen Chrysalis stood up while readied her dark magic, "Since my loyalists told me that you planned to overthrow me! I despise traitors and usurpers!"_

 _Maul yelped in concern and shock of what he has heard. And just before he could react, he heard some screams and cried in anger. He turned to his back. He found Changeling Guards brought all of his associates in while Queen Chrysalis levitated his pregnant wife before him._

 _"Did you honestly think you can actually defeat me?" Queen Chrysalis asked amusingly. Maul snarled in anger. She continued, "Foolish boy. I knew there's something off about you ever since you no longer feed on love. But I'd never thought that you would betray me, overthrow me and kill me!"_

 _Maul snarled in anger, "You'd never care about me. Never once in your life. You just used me for your tools! So, why shouldn't I do when I have the chance now?!"_

 _"You will pay for this treachery, my son! You will pay! I will give you one last chance. Surrender and bow before me or your wife will die."_

 _"Don't you dare, bitch! I will kill you!"_

 _Maul's Wife gasped, "Maul! Don't do it! You can't beat her! She's your mother! Please, don't do something stupid!"_

 _Maul snarled, "No! I will never bow before you! You are not my mother or my queen. You're just bitch! I will see to it that the Changelings will never be yours while you'll be stabbed from your back! That's the promise!"_

 _"Overconfident and stupid as always," Queen Chrysalis remarked darkly as she summoned a knife and slit it on Maul's wife's throat, which bleed to her death. This has shocked and angered Maul a lot. She huffed, "This is not my fault, but your own doing. Have you not thought about overthrowing me? I would have spare her alive."_

 _Maul snarled in anger, "You bitch! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"_

 _Queen Chrysalis scoffed, "No. I'll kill you and your associates. Execute them all!"_

 _And just Maul and his loyalists could do anything, the Changeling Guards attacked and executed all of them. For few moments have passed, Maul's force was overwhelmed and executed._

 _The corpses of traitorous Changelings were sent and thrown out in the middle of desert by the Changeling Guards. They all turned and returned to the hive. While the corpse were burning and crisping by the sun, suddenly, the pyramid of bodies shaken and moved wildly like something is coming out._

 _And thus, Maul emerged out from it. Surprisingly adding to his feature was a anthropod, his teeth became more sharper fangs and strong powerful claws. He panted while looking at the corpses and even thinking about his wife's death. Maul snarled before screamed in anger._

 _"CHRYSALIS! I'll make you pay!" Maul screamed in anger. He then chuckled, "I've lost everything... I've lost everything..." He laughed wildly and crazily, "I've lost EVERYTHING! And now, I've gain my POWER! POWER! POWER!"_

 _ **Flashback Ends...**_

* * *

Both Dragon Strike Force and Mane Five, along with three children were standing before the entrance of Everfree Forest. While Mystic Ponies remained firm and calm, the girls and children were uneasy and concern about it.

"You're kidding me?!" Rainbow asked in shock and worried, "This is where they're hiding?!"

"But why here?" Fluttershy asked in concern and fear.

"Because this is the place where Iris and I used to live," Shadow Dragon answered. Mane Five and the children looked at him in shock and concern while Dragon Strike Force kept quiet. He continued, "And also this is the place where I thought she died and I became the Dark Mystic Pony too. This is before I know the whole truth."

Mane Five hummed and looked in concern and sad while Dragon Strike Force lowered and bowed down in humble and respect about their fallen friend. Her death has impact the Mystic Ponies especially Shadow Dragon, who lost her and turned to Dark Mystic Pony temporary before he was snapped out and returned to the Light side.

"Aw man. That is so uncool..." Spike said.

"Why shoot..." Applejack said in concern to Shadow Dragon, "This must be hard for you to come back here again."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah... It was..."

"All of us felt the same way," Blazefist said in concern, "We all missed her a lot."

"Sorry, dad..." Lance said in shame, "Mom and I didn't mean to put you through this. Flare told me that this was the only way to protect us, and also hopefully, you won't worried about it. I guess I was wrong..."

"It's fine, kiddo," Shadow Dragon said calmly while patted Lance's head gently, "I'm not mad or upset now. I moved on now."

"But how does Maul knows about this place?" Nyx asked in concern, "You'd think he's more than just a Demon Changeling?"

"I don't know. But we're gonna find out," Shadow Dragon said firmly.

Blazefist nodded firmly while looking at his teammate, "Shadow, take the lead. But I suggest that we split up to cover more grounds and defeat Maul for good."

"Good thinking, Blaze. Split up and team up now," Shadow Dragon ordered firmly, "When you find Twilight, protect her and get her out of here. No matter what happens!"

"RIGHT!" Everyone exclaimed in agreement.

Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force split up and pair up with each other - Team A consisted of Shadow Dragon, Applejack, Saber Dragoon, Terrorcreep, Fluttershy and three children; Team B consisted of Blazefist, Aquastroke, Rainbow Dash, Shorty Thinking and Rarity; Team C consisted of Laxtinct, Pinkie Pie, Tailtech and Icy.

Three teams split up and went different directions through the Everfree Forest. They all looked around of their surroundings while avoiding and sometimes battling with the creatures, Changelings and Demon Changelings. However, they still couldn't find Twilight or Swipestrike. This has angered and frustrated Shadow Dragon a lot.

Shadow Dragon screamed and cried in anger and despair, "WHERE'S TWILIGHT?! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME, COWARD! COME OUT NOW!"

"Dad, we'll find her. We promised," Lance assured his father.

Nyx nodded firmly, "Yeah. Don't give up now."

"We'll get her back. We're gonna beat the hell of Swipestrike for good!" Applejack snarled firmly, "He won't get away with this."

"Then, come and get me," The calm sinister's voice spoke darkly and amusingly. Team A looked up ahead, where they found Swipestrike, who smiled amusingly and darkly. He chuckled, "And guess what? I make the best birthday present for you again!"

Swipestrike turned and escaped at once. Team A was in shock and surprise that Swipestrike knew Shadow Dragon's birthday as well. Nevertheless, they gave chase at once. They have to find and hunt him down while rescuing Twilight in time.

"W-What?! How did he knows that!?" Shadow Dragon asked in confusion and concern.

"I don't know." Applejack said in concern, "There were lots of no-good spies able to blend in and get who-knows-what information for their boss and empire. And it's not good."

"No. I don't think so," Terrorcreep said in disagreement and concern, "I think he has done this before. He's been preparing and expecting this to happen."

"B-But how can the be?! Shadow Dragon met Swipestrike when he was married to Iris Crystal," Fluttershy said in doubts and concerns, "He can't be the same bully to Shadow Dragon."

"Unless he is the one," Saber said suspiciously yet firmly. Everyone looked at him. He groaned, "It all makes sense now. Swipestrike isn't really Equestrian Pony to begin with. He's a real Dark Mystic Pony."

"What?" Lance and Nyx asked in shock and concern.

"Whatcha you're talking about?" Spike demanded in shock and concern.

"If I guess correctly, Dark Curse sent Swipestrike to keep an eye on Shadow Dragon while had a chance to humiliate, ruin and destroy his chance of being accepted and having a good life." Saber said calmly and firmly, "I can named them - his birthday, being accepted in the Mystic Society, lost his wife, turned to Dark Mystic Pony, and the worst of all - he betrayed and hurt his own family and friends."

"Not just that. They're also after the Element of Darkness," Terrorcreep added in, "That's their true target for their multiply master plans."

"Damn that bastard..." Applejack cursed in anger, "All this to turn him to become a Dark Mystic Pony? That's unbelievable!"

"How cruel and selfish of them!" Fluttershy exclaimed in anger.

"They'll pay for this," Lance exclaimed in anger, "This one is for mom!"

"Later, we find Twilight first!" Shadow Dragon reminded firmly.

Team A continued chasing after Swipestrike. Unfortunately, they've lost him until they come across to the large cavern. They realized that it could led them to both Swipestrike and Twilight. They all quickly entered the cavern at once.

"That's it... Come and get me..." Maul snarled amusingly, "Let's finish this up, old friend..."

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **Winter, 1,200 years ago...**_

 _After he was betrayed and exiled by his own kind, Maul traveled across the Equestria while battled and struggled to survive by gaining more negative feelings from his victims and challengers. Unlike his kind before, he hunted down and feasted on his preys and creatures for food now. He has been doing this for three months._

 _On winter season, Maul became weakened and pain to stand up and hunt down due to ponies having some positive and happy feelings that decreased his strength and powers. He has no choice but to use shape-shifting ability, manipulation, tricks and fighting skill to survive and get more food._

 _At the rural village, Maul has stolen some bread and even stolen some chickens and pigs. The villagers gave chase and hunting down on him. He got badly attacked and injured by them. Nevertheless, he escaped and got away with a chicken, bread and pig._

 _Maul was now inside the cave, where he was eating his feast while treating his wounds with mud and leaves. Despite he was able to survive for long, Maul became very weak and pain. He even muttered and complained in anger about what his kind has done to him and even desired nothing but revenge on them one day._

 _On nighttime, Maul was asleep peacefully and calmly. He then sniffed something fishy like there was an intruder coming to him. He got up and readied to fight. He found Dark Curse and his Dark Mystic Soldiers stood before him._

 _"Who are you?!" Maul demanded in anger, "Have you come to take my head?!"_

 _"Now, now, my dear Demon Changeling," Dark Curse said calmly, "I am not here for your head. I have come for discussion with you."_

 _"Could have fool me easily. I don't trust you or anyone else."_

 _"Because of what your mother has done to you, Maul? I don't blame you."_

 _"W-What?! How do you know?! Who are you?! What do you want from me?!"_

 _"Dark Curse - Dark Lord and Mystic Councilpony of Darkness," Dark Curse said darkly and amusingly. He held his hoof out, "I would like to invite to join my army."_

 _"Why? What is it for me?" Maul asked suspiciously._

 _"I can grant you anything you have desire - wealth, control, power or better yet," Dark Curse said darkly and amusingly, "Revenge on your mother? Isn't it what you wanted?"_

 _Maul was intrigued and surprised by Dark Curse's offer. He smirked darkly, "Why yes. That's what I wanted." He then bowed humbly before Dark Curse, "I'll do what you want for revenge, master."_

 _Dark Curse smirked darkly and amusingly, "Welcome to my secret Dark Empire, Swipestrike - my Second-in-Command. And this mission, it will satisfy your anger..."_

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

* * *

Team A have spent hours of travelling through the dark caves, they were still searching for Twilight while hunting down on Maul. At the same time, they also have to fight and defeat the Changelings for getting in their ways. But so far, they found nothing.

Team A then heard some chuckling and laughing noise. They looked around while still searching for the noise. They then came across to a large cavern, which was guarded by two Demon Changeling Guards. And just before the monsters could do anything, Terrorcreep and Saber charged and killed them at ease. Team A then entered the chamber, where they found Twilight trapped inside the web cocoon. She muttered and grumbled as she struggled getting out from it.

Team A gasped in concern as they c=all charged in to rescue her but stopped by various knives and blades jabbed on the ground. They all looked and found Maul descended to the ground. He then readied with his Twin Killer Swords.

"Where's Swipestrike?!" Shadow Dragon demanded in anger. Maul smirked as he transformed into Swipestrike before turned back to his Demon Changeling. His tricks surprise Team A. He asked, "W-What?!"

"No way..." Applejack said in shock, "He's a Demon Changeling?!"

"Oh my goodness." Fluttershy said fearfully.

"Wait a minute! Swipestrike is Maul?!" Lance, Nyx and Spike asked in shock and confuse.

"Did not see that coming," Terrorcreep said in shock and concern.

Saber hissed, "Damn it. All this time; Maul, the bully, Drake Blackstar and Swipestrike are all actually the same pony. He only change his appearance to just ruin Shadow Dragon's life."

"What can I say? I'm full of surprise," Maul said amusingly. He chuckled while looking at Twilight. He licked on her face, making her groaned in disgust. He smirked, "I think she likes it."

"Leave her alone, Swipestrike!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in anger, "What the hell do you want from me?! Why are you doing this?!"

"Because I used to have a good life like yours and her," Maul answered darkly. This surprised and confused Team A and Twilight. He continued while chuckled, "I used to have my happy days, love, friends and family. But everything changed all because of one bad drink. And that drink changed me! Changed my power! Changed my hunger! Changed my identity! Changed my fate! And change my destiny! Everything I've lost comes a prize I have gained for it!"

"Okay, is it me or is he getting crazy?" Spike asked fearfully.

Nyx gulped, "I don't know. He's scary than before."

"Yeah. Me too," Lance said in agreement while armed with his swords, "But that doesn't scare me."

"H-He used to be a Changeling," Saber said in shock and concern, "Whatever that drink he drank must have turned him into a first Demon Changeling."

"I kinda feel sorry for him," Fluttershy said in concern.

Terrorcreep snarled in anger, "That doesn't change our view of what he has done to us and him."

"Yeah. Not what he has done to Twilight," Applejack remarked in anger.

"But... But do you know what sickens me the most?!" Maul exclaimed in anger. Team A readied to fight. He teleported in front of Shadow Dragon. He pounced and began beating up on his nemesis, "You and your perfect life! It makes me sick!"

Both Maul and Shadow Dragon struggled and battled with each other. Team A were about to help their friends, but got ambushed by Queen Chrysalis and the rest of Changeling and Demon Changeling Army. Luckilu, Team B and Team C have arrived to help and battled them due to Saber used the tracking device to alert the rest to come to their rescue.

Mane Five battled with Queen Chrysalis, who used her Dark Magic in firing and violence to atatck them. Dragon Strike Force protected them by fighting off the Changelings. Dragoking even helped his team by firing his elemental powers and taking a bite on the Changelings. Twilight screamed in anger while struggled of getting out from the sticky cocoon.

Maul and Shadow Dragon continued punching and kicking each other fiercely and wildly. And at the same time, the Demon Changeling continued complain in anger.

"You have everything you wanted especially power and a love like Iris and Twilight! I want to have them so badly! But never get a chance! I really hate you! I loathed you and your life so much!" Maul exclaimed in anger while punching Shadow Dragon to the ground, "But Dark Curse helped me, I will do whatever it takes to ruin and destroy your life! Yes, that is my destiny! And my greatest desire! I will have my revenge!"

Just as Maul slammed his punch on Shadow Dragon, the latter quickly kicked and punched the former for few times. Maul hissed in anger as he was about to fire hie Dark Magic Blast but Shadow Dragon summoned his Darkness Blade in deflecting the attack back at him. The Mystic Pony of Darkness screamed in anger as he charged and thrust his sword at Demon Changeling guts, making the latter yelped in pain. Shadow Dragon punched Maul to the ground.

Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force and three children were able to weaken and defeat Queen Chrysalis and all of the Changelings. This has forced all of them to escape at once. They all quickly approached and helped Twilight out from the cocoon.

Maul panted heavily, "Good one. Good one." He turned and glared at Shadow Dragon, "Well, what are you waiting for?! Finish me!"

"No..." Shadow Dragon said firmly. Maul hissed in anger at him. He continued, "You know. I can't help but feel sorry for you. Ruin and humiliate me doesn't make you even better, you just want sorry for yourself. Like you said, you just had a bad drink. You really are a sorry-ass Changeling. I won't kill you, Maul."

"Is this a joke?" Maul asked in annoyance. Shadow Dragon turned and looked away from him while approaching to Twilight. He scoffed, "Twilight really soften you a lot since the last 500 years ago. What a joke. You're gonna regret for not finishing me off, Yami!"

Shadow Dragon was in shock and surprised by Maul's calling him a strange name. He turned and found the Demon Changeling escaped and flew off. Uncertain of why Maul called him the name, he ignored it while approaching Twilight. He gave her a comfort and gentle hug. She returned it to him. Both of them cried tearfully. Their friends came and gave them a comfort hug as well.

* * *

Two teams have returned to the Castle of Friendship. Inside the medic chamber, Shorty checked up on Twilight's condition; making sure that there is no larvae or even being pregnant done by Maul. And so far, there was nothing in her now. She was fine.

As Twilight climbed down, three children gave her a comfort hug. Shadow Dragon approached Twilight before giving a gentle nuzzle.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through it especially not telling you about today," Shadow Dragon apologized in guilt. He gently placed his hoof on her face, "I really screw this up."

Twilight shushed Shadow Dragon, "Don't talk like that, Shadow Dragon. You're just having bad day."

"Yeah. But that's no excuse of me for being a party pooper. I wish I could make things up."

"Well... I'm pretty sure you can."

"What do you mean?" Shadow Dragon asked in surprise. He heard some party canon exploding the noise of confetti and party blower sounded. He was in shock as he turned to the front, "W-What the?!"

 **"SURPRISE!"**

Shadow Dragon found his friends and team including Starlight, Sunset and Tao's family stood before him especially they were holding the plate of chocolate cake. He was surprised and shocked by it. He turned and looked at Twilight, who smiled happily and calmly.

"Yes, I set it up," Twilight explained calmly, "And I know you hated your birthday party, but we did it because we loved and cared for you as friends and family. Plus, we wanted make it special for you. I love you too."

Pinkie nodded in agreement, "And please, don't hit my face again! I know you hate me!"

"Pinkie... Twilight..." Shadow Dragon said in shock. Though he was annoyed and angered about it, he sighed in defeat, "I don't hate you. Plus, you got my favorite chocolate cake."

Pinkie gasped, "YEAH! PARTY TIME!"

Ponies cheered wildly and happily as they all began partying wildly and happily for playing games, chatting, singing a song, dancing wildly and happily and many more. Twilight then gave a present to Shadow Dragon. He opened it as he found an action figure of legendary hero Yukimura Sergai action figure and yin-yang necklace. Twilight levitated and worn the Yang necklace while gave Shadow Dragon a Yin necklace. Both of them smiled and nuzzled on each other's muzzle gently.

"Thanks, Twilight. And I love you," Shadow Dragon thanked as he gave her a kiss.

"I love you too, Shadow Dragon," Twilight smiled as she gave him a gentle passionate kiss. She departed from kissing and commented happily, "Guess what? I invited my family, Flash and Sunburst here. Cadance's coming here too since she loved parties. She even bringing Shining Armor and Flurry Heart too."

Shadow Dragon groaned, "Twilight! Why do you have to bring your brother here?! Aw man!"

* * *

At the Changeling's Hive Kingdom; Dark Curse, Queen Chrysalis and even Maul were gathered here. Despite their failures, they all smiled amusingly and darkly.

"Is everything in places," Dark Curse asked amusingly.

Queen Chrysalis nodded, "Yes. My minions are ready for our master plan, Dark Lord. And we will succeeded of conquering the Equestria for your conquest and my hive."

"Oh yeah," Maul remarked amusingly, "I'm gonna enjoy ruining their lives. Very, very bad. He's gonna regret for not finishing me up. He and his girlfriend are gonna bring downfall on themselves..."

"Precisely..." Dark Curse smirked darkly.  
 _  
END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:  
** Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Ted Lewis: Maul/Swipestrike

 **Minor Casts:**  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Derpy Hooves  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Josh Keaton: Blazefist  
Sam Riegel: Shorty Thinking  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon  
Christy Carlson Romano: Aqaustroke  
Matthew Mercer: Terrorcreep  
P.J. Bryce: Laxtinct  
Kate Higgins: Tailtech, Maul's Wife  
Cristina Vee: Icy, Dinky Doo  
Dee Bradley Baker: Dragoking  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer  
Kelly Sheriden: Starlight Glimmer  
Kathleen Barr: Queen Chrysalis

 **Cameo:**  
Latham Gaines: Dark Curse


	27. Ep 24: Top Bolt

**Episode 24: Top Bolt**

 _A week later..._

"WOOHOO! Oh yeah!" Rainbow cheered wildly and happily as she left the Wonderbolt Academy. She hummed happily, "Spring break for me! Spring break for me! Spring break for me!" She then heard some beeping noise and even noticed her cutie mark glowed brightly. She gasped, "The map! Looks like I'm on Friendship Mission! Awesome!"

Rainbow speeding up her flying as she was following after her holographic cutie mark, which was heading straight to the Castle of Friendship. She entered through the window.

Rainbow found Twilight, Applejack and Pinkie were at the Council Chamber. Three of them were looking at the Cutie Map to know their locations. She joined her friends down.

"Hey, Twilight! So where am I going? The Crystal Mountains? Vanhoover? Here?" Rainbow asked happily, "Please say here."

"Well, the good news is we both got called by the map!" Twilight said happily.

"Awesome! Does that mean there's bad news?" Rainbow asked in concern. Twilight shrugged as she pointed at the Cutie Map, which has hers and Rainbow's Cutie Mark floating on Wonderbolt Academy. This annoyed her to groan, "I was just there!" She turned and looked at both Applejack and Pinkie. She asked, "So, what's yours?"

"Don't know," Applejack turned and looked at hers and Pinkie's cutie mark were floating around thunderstorm-like, strange poisoned gases and M16-like buildings on the lightning shaped land-like. She hummed amusingly, "But definitely that's the place we go for Friendship Mission."

"What's with the gloomy thunderstorm," Pinkie asked curiously, "And not to mention, some strange clouds on the land? Is that supposed to be some gas?"

"Yes, it is. That's called Thunder Agency Domain or known as Area T - home and headquarter for Mystic Thunder Scientists and Agents," Twilight explained before showing concern and uneasy looks at the area, "And if I were you, I'd bring my radioactive suits."

"Why?" Applejack asked in confusion.

Twilight sighed, "Trust me. That place is not gonna be pleasant for anyone to breathe..."

* * *

Twilight and her friends split into two teams - Twilight and Rainbow headed to Wonderbolt Academy while Applejack and Pinkie moved to Area T. Both of them were still flying. While the princess remain calm and cheerful as before, the daredevil Pegasus looked concern about her friend. She just hope Twilight is alright and recovered from Maul's raping her after one week has passed.

"Hey, Twi. You're sure up for this mission?" Rainbow asked. Twilight turned and looked at her. She continued, "You're still resting after some fiasco with that Demon Changeling."

"Don't worry about me, Rainbow." Twilight said calmly, "I'm fine. I survive the worst. "

Rainbow sighed, "Alright. Just don't push yourself up. Just be glad that this mission is gonna be a monster fight or fighting with Dark Mystic Ponies. Otherwise, it might be problem for both of us."

"Really? I thought you loved fighting."

"That's so true. But I'm not putting my friend at risk. Plus, SD will kill me if I put you in danger again."

Twilight smiled, "Glad you care for me, Rainbow. Anyway, let's go and find Friendship Problem."

"Right!" Rainbow saluted before gasped, "And here we are!"

Twilight and Rainbow came across to the platform, where Spitfire was talking to the latest and newest recruits. They both landed on the ground. They approached to the Wonderbolt Captain while listening to her pep talk.

"All right, newbies! Welcome to trials week for the Wonderbolt Academy! You'll be judged on your speed, strength, agility, and technique, culminating in a final evaluation. Will it be hard?" Spitfire spoke firmly, "Yes! Will you cry? Maybe. Will you fly so much your wings fall off? That has only happened once."

Some of Wonderbolt Recruits looked uneasy and worried while others remained calm and firm about Spitfire's speech.

"You think you've got what it takes to be an elite flyer?" Spitfire asked firmly. The Wonderbolt Recruits exclaimed and saluted, 'Yes, ma'am'. She continued, "Well, lemme tell you. You don't!"

Rainbow Dash sighed wistfully, "I remember when she said that to me."

The Wonderbolt Recruits gasped in surprise as they all chatted and muttered in amazement and surprise upon looking at both Twilight and Rainbow.

Spitfire was annoyed as she blew her whistle out loud, "Quit your whispering and give me five hundred laps! Go, go, go!"

The recruits yelped and panicked as they all flew off for training at once into the sky. Spitfire turned and faced to both of her guests.

"Welcome, Princess Twilight." Spitfire greeted while bowed in humble. She turned to Rainbow Dash, "What are you doing back so soon?"

"Official friendship business." Rainbow answered with a salute.

"That doesn't surprise me at all," Blazefist remarked amusingly. Both Twilight and Rainbow turned to their back as they found him approaching them. He gave them his charming gentle smile, "Hey, girls."

"Blaze, what's up?" Rainbow exclaimed happily as she gave Blazefist a hoof-bump, "Let me guess. Here to see Indigo's training?"

"You betcha. Aqua's also here. Giving those two some privacy and mother-daughter time together especially both of them like lots of training and action."

"Awesome, Blazefist."

"Have you both noticed anypony having a hard time with their friends?" Twilight asked curiously.

Blazefist yelped in concern before rubbing his head while nervously and uneasily answered, "Not that I know of..."

"Not really, but it's not my job to worry about their relationships." Spitfire answered firmly before turned and looked at the recruits' training, "I'm here to make them elite flyers."

Rainbow smiled while looking at the recruits, "Adorable. They're so full of hope and competition." She then noticed some of ponies didn't perform well on their flying, "Eh, their technique could use some work, though."

"You should tell them. I'm sure they'd appreciate any notes from you." Twilight suggested.

"Nah." Rainbow declined, "I wouldn't want to mess with their confidence."

"Rainbow, criticize their weakness helps them to improve," Blazefist said calmly and firmly, "Cause if you don't, they're stuck where they started."

"He has the point," Spitfire said in agreement while looking at the recruits' training, "I'm gonna have to drill them on basic technique in the classroom portion."

"Classroom portion?" Twilight asked happily. Spitfire nodded in confirmation. She squealed happily, "Maybe we can help!" She turned to Rainbow and Blazefist, "Between your flying skills, Blaze's discipline training and my teaching expertise, they could learn a lot! Plus, once they get to know us, they'll be more comfortable coming to us with their friendship problems!"

Rainbow smirked, "Count us in!"

"Yeah," Blazefist smiled uneasily, "That'd be great idea..."

"Great!" Spitfire smiled in relief. She then blew the whistle, which brings all the recruits in. Unfortunately, they all fell to the ground hard. She sighed, "You have your work cut out for you."

And just before anypony could do anything, they yelped upon hearing some loud argument. They all turned to the left, where they saw an found Aqua and Indigo were shouting at each other angrily and fiercely. This shocked Twilight, Rainbow and some of recruits. Both Spitfire and Blazefist have their facepalms.

Indigo groaned, "You're so unbelievable, mom, you know that!"

"Oh, don't you dare give me that attitude, young lady," Aqua exclaimed firmly while pointed at her, "When I say 'no', I mean it! You've got it!"

Blazefist groaned, "Not this again..."

"Wow! What's gotten into coach and her kiddo?" Rainbow asked in concern.

"Did something bad happen to them?" Twilight asked in concern.

Spitfire sighed in annoyance, "Why am I not surprise? Those two ponies always get into their argument. Again..."

"Huh? Why?" Rainbow asked curiously.

"Beats me. Hopefully, not the same argument again," Spitfire said in concern, "When you were still Wonderbolt Reservist, Blazefist came to me and wanted to enroll her kid here. But her mom thinks that being a Tiger Warrior is better than this."

"Seriously? Is she kidding me?" Rainbow asked in annoyance, "I thought she's okay with it."

Twilight nodded, "Yeah. So do I. Could this be Friendship Problem?"

Blazefist yelped, "No!" Everyone turned and looked at him. He chuckled uneasily, "This is just a regular argument. Nothing serious. Anyway, I'd better stop them now."

Blazefist headed off as he tried to talk and calm down his wife and daughter from arguing with each other. Twilight and Rainbow looked at each other before giving a shrug about it.

* * *

Twilight and Rainbow were heading to the classroom. And surprisingly, she magically levitated and brought scrolls and books about 'flight' and 'wings'.

"Thank goodness I had time to whip up a few charts on flight patterns and wing symmetry! It's fresh in my mind from when I learned to fly!" Twilight said before shouted happily, "This is so exciting!"

"Maybe for you. I practically fell asleep when I went through this." Rainbow remarked dryly. Suddenly, her eyes went wide while smirked devilishly. She held her airhorn out while blew it at her friend's ears, "Tell you what. I'll leave the teaching stuff to you, and I'll just make sure they stay awake!"

Twilight Sparkle groaned while rubbing her ears gently, "I'm pretty sure their thirst for knowledge will keep them bright-eyed and bushy-tailed."

"Good one, Twilight." Rainbow chuckled amusingly. She rammed the door as she blew the airhorn, which shock and scared out the recruits. She shouted, "Wake up, newbies! Class is in session!"

Twilight sighed while rolled her eyes in annoyance. Nevertheless, she marched in as she took her place on the speech stand. She settled all of her documents on it.

"Hello, students!" Twilight greeted, "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is Rainbow Dash."

"But you can call us 'T-Sparks' and 'The Dashinator'!" Rainbow shouted. Twilight gave her a annoying looks. She laughed nervously, "Just kidding."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "And we're here to go over basic flying technique."  
 ** _  
GROANED!_** Rainbow groaned in annoyance, "Who said that?!" She looked up and found a navy Pegasus with light greenish mane and tail in lightning-like style with white streak and his cutie mark is lightning shape in upside down, who has shown bored manner. She hummed, "What's your name?"

"Sky Stinger. You've, uh, never heard of me?" Sky asked amusingly.

A white Pegasus with fluffy-like cyan-white mane and tail with shooting star-like cutie mark spoke up happily, "He set the record for the fastest vertical acceleration rate! Five hundred feet in two seconds! It's amazing."

Twilight cleared her throat, "It is, and we can talk personal records after class, Ms...?

"Vapor Trail. She's my wingpony. I never fly without her." Sky explained.

"But you'll have to in the solo trials." Rainbow said calmly. This shocked and scared Vapor Trail. She continued, "Yup. It's a part of your final evaluation."

Vapor looked uneasy and worried, Sky scoffed confidently, "We'll ace that test with our wings tied behind our flanks." He turned and looked at eight picture frames including Rainbow Dash's. He smirked, "My picture will go right up there, next to yours. And I can't wait to beat the Blaze Phoenix General."

"That's a mighty big claim, considering everypony here is an amazingly awesome crazy-good flyer." Rainbow said dryly. Sky smirked amusingly. She sighed, "And trust me, Blazefist is one pony you don't wanna mess with especially his wife and kiddo."

"Please. Indigo Zap is nothing compare to me. I'll pass the test like flying colors," Sky said boastfully, "I can handle it."

Twilight Sparkle cleared throat, "Okay! Let's get back on track."

* * *

"Okay... Just glad that we finally push it aside," Blazefist said calmly and gently as he and his family were having picnic, near to the Wonderbolt Bunker, "How about we have some family picnic?"

Blazefist smiled uneasily as he looked at both his wife and daughter glaring at each other. He chuckled uneasily, "So, everyone okay with it? Ready to dig in?"

"Yeah... Whatever..." Aqua and Indigo said dryly.

Three of them ate their sandwiches enjoyably, though both mother and daughter were glaring at each other. They haven't spoken a word about it. This made him uneasy and concern about it.

"So... How's your training, kiddo?" Blazefist asked calmly before chuckled a bit, "Quite busy and tense you've been doing..."

Aqua scoffed while eating her sandwich, "Yeah. No doubt getting yourself hurt again especially when I told you to be careful with your wings. You always sprain your wing."

Indigo groaned in annoyance, "Like you're any different from me. Aunt Tigress told me that you sprained your wings when you tried to show off your martial arts to Uncle Brave! I bet you've got worse than me."

Aqua groaned in anger, "Why you little-!"

"Now, now. There's no need to get into fight," Blazefist suggested calmly, "We're here to have a good picnic. Nothing more, nothing less. Got it?"

"Tell that to my mom. She always got into a fight," Indigo snapped in annoyance, "Than just listen to anyone's talking."

Aqua huffed in anger, "At least, I know how to control my temper. You always lose it whenever you couldn't get what you wanted like letting you in this place."

"Hey! At least, dad supported and trusted me about this! He let me make my dream come true, but you wouldn't because you'd think I'm not good for it."

"I didn't say that! I'd say you need more training and discipline before join the Wonderbolt. You've got earwax problem. I could have clean it properly."

"Forget it, old hag!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU LITTLE BRAT?!"

Indigo yelped in concern as she realized of her error - never call Aqua 'old hag'. Aqua jumped and slammed her punch at her daughter, who quickly rolled to her back. The mother gave chase after her daughter around the building for few times. This irritated and annoyed Blazefist as he approached and held both of them from chasing.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Blazefist exclaimed in anger, "You two need some serious timeout!"

"Whatever, I need some training anyway!" Indigo exclaimed in annoyance.

Aqua huffed, "Yeah. I definitely need to work on my Mystic Water Power and punches."

Aqua and Indigo turned and headed to their own direction for their own training. Blazefist sighed as he never thought that the argument is becoming worse than before.

"This is getting worse than before. I hate to admit. It is Friendship Problem," Blazefist admitted in annoyance and concern, "I need the expert now."

* * *

As the academy's bell rang, the recruits chatted and exclaimed happily and wildly while ran through the door. Twilight and Rainbow were the last ponies to leave. Sky Stinger approached both of them.

"Hey, Teach!" Sky called. Both Twilight and Rainbow turned and looked at him. He continued, "Um, uh, I need you both. About the solo test. I'm actually kinda worried about it."

"Aw, that's all right. We all have moments where we doubt ourselves." Twilight said calmly.

"No, no. I've absolutely zero doubts about myself. I'm a strong flyer. Like, really, really, really strong." Sky said confidently, "This isn't about me. I'm worried for Vapor."

"Oh, well, that is very... kind of you?" Twilight asked in surprise.

Rainbow hummed thoughtfully before suggested, "Tell you what. It's almost time for your freestyle training. Why don't you grab her and show us what you got?"

"Yes! Prepare to be impressed! By me." Sky said proudly before showing concern looks, "Like I said, Vapor still needs work."

Sky then flew off at once. Both Twilight and Rainbow looked at each other before shrugged amusingly. Nevertheless, they will do what they can to help Sky and Vapor out with their flying techniques and abilities.

* * *

Twilight and Rainbow were checking and testing on both Sky and Vapor's freestyle flight training. Sky was on top while Vapor was below as they both were flying close together. Twilight was amazed and impressed of watching their training while Rainbow gave some suspicious and concern looks.

"Well, he may be full of himself, but I have to admit, Sky is an excellent flyer." Twilight remarked in surprise, "He must have shot up two hundred feet!"

"But did you see Vapor Trail? Her wing was under his. I think she gave him a boost." Rainbow said in concern.

Twilight looked confuse and concern. Rainbow pointed at both Pegasi. They both saw Vapor was upside down as she flapped and gave a boost on Sky to fly in rotation style. This shocked and surprise the princess about it.

"I think you're right! Vapor just created a gust of wind that caught Sky's wing at a forty-five degree angle, propelling him into a flipping loop!" Twilight said in concern before remarked amusingly, "Somepony paid attention in class!"

"Sky obviously has no idea he's not actually amazingly awesome." Rainbow said in concern.

"And Vapor's so busy making her friend look good, she's not focused on her own flying at all." Twilight gasped in realization, "This must be our friendship problem! And there's only one thing to do!"

"Fix it without telling them." Rainbow answered while Twilight said differently at the same time, "Tell them the truth."

Both Rainbow and Twilight were surprise and shocked that they didn't share the same idea of solving the friendship problem.

"You don't want to tell them?" Twilight asked in surprise.

Rainbow nodded, "Of course not! Flying is like thirty percent skill and seventy percent confidence! You can't mess with a flyer's confidence!"

"But you can't improve if you don't think you have to! Besides, Vapor's keeping a pretty big secret from Sky, and that could lead to trouble!"

"Yeah, but if we tell them that they've been holding each other back, that could be trouble too!"

"Ah, I nailed that flipping loop." Sky said confidently as he landed on the platform, "I'm actually surprised you're still here. Thought I blew you away."

Vapor panted as she landed, "You were... great, Sky."

"Come on, Vapor Trail!" Spitfire scolded as she arrived at the scene, "You're gonna have to build up your endurance if you want a shot at the Academy! Wonderbolts don't get winded!" She then looked up and found some ponies struggled with busting some clouds. She groaned as she flew towards the recruits, "Aw, come on! Quit screwing around! You need to show those Imperial Phoenix that we're the Pegasi aren't to be mess with!"

Sky chuckled a bit before turned to Vapor, "We'll keep working, and who knows? One day, you might come close to being almost as good as me."

Vapor blushed while shook her head, "Oh, I don't think so. You were voted Stratusburg's most promising flyer! I was voted best sneeze."

Sky smiled, "You do have a really great sneeze."

"Thanks, Sky, but I don't think I can sneeze my way into the Academy." Vapor sighed, "I'm pretty beat. I'm gonna hit the showers."

Sky hummed in concern as he turned to Twilight and Rainbow, "You have to help her."

And just before Twilight could say anything, Rainbow interrupted while pushing her friend away, "Will do!"

As Rainbow and Twilight were moving away from Sky, they bumped on Blazefist to the ground. Three of them groaned as they recovered and stood up from the ground.

"Hey girls. Sorry about bumping on yoy," Blazefist greeted while groaned in pain, "Have you seen Aqua and Indigo?"

"Uh no." Rainbow answered before her eyes widened in realization, "Wait. Don't tell me that they're both still arguing again."

Blazefist sighed, "Yeah. They got split after the picnic. I just hope they didn't get too far."

"Well, let's check on locker room. They might be there," Twilight suggested.

* * *

Three ponies have arrived and entered the locker room, where they found Vapor opened her locker for checking and searching on her stuffs. They even spotted Aqua and Indigo at the cornered area. Both of them refused to talk to each other after the struggle.

Two mares approached Vapor while Blazefist went and checked on his two family members.

"Hey, you did great. You're a really strong flyer." Rainbow remarked in amusement.

"Vapor Trail, we know what you've been doing." Twilight said firmly, which confuse Vapor. Rainbow was about to interrupt but the princess held her hoof against her friend's mouth. She spoke at once,

Vapor yelped in concern, "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about! Sky doesn't need anypony's help. He's amazing." Twilight gave an annoying looks while Rainbow was uneasy and concern to her. This made her nervous and worried. She sighed in defeat, "Aw, sugarcubes!"

"Why are you doing this for him?" Twilight asked in concern.

"You have to understand about Sky. It started when we were kids," Vapor explained while recalled about her childhood memories with Sky and why she helped him. She continued, "Sky grew up with a lot of siblings. It was tough. He was always trying to get his parents' attention. Meanwhile, I was an only child who hated all the attention I got from mine."

Rainbow whistled, "Reminds me of Fluttershy."

"And it was the same time that I met him and even saw how much struggle to fly and get his parents' attention. And so, I have him a little boost to fly and lied to him about being great. But truthfully, I liked him being my friend."

Twilight smiled amusingly, "And I can tell that you love him so much since that meeting."

Vapor yelped and blushed in embarrassment as she frantically exclaimed, "I have no idea of what you're talking about!" Both Twilight and Rainbow giggled amusingly. She cleared her throat as she continued, "Flying together gave us both what we wanted! But I never told Sky how much I was helping him. It started with a small boost here or a little gust of wind there, but I didn't think my help could actually hurt his chances."

Twilight sighed, "I understand. But now you're both in trouble!"

Rainbow nodded, "You need to work on your tricks, and Sky needs to be able to fly without you or he won't make it."

"Oh, but he has to!" Vapor said in concern, "Flying with the Wonderbolts has been Sky's dream ever since he was a colt!"

"What about you?" Twilight asked in concern.

"I... I guess I haven't thought about it." Vapor admitted in realization, "I just want to be with my best friend."

"Then we have to find a way to help both of you." Rainbow said firmly.

Twilight hummed, "Starting with telling Sky the truth."

Vapor yelped, "No, you can't! Sky will be crushed! And without his confidence, he won't fly as well!"

Twilight sighed, "Then I guess we'll give Dash's method a shot."

"Yes! Hah-hah! I love being right!" Rainbow exclaimed proudly, which annoyed Twilight. She continued, "Okay, here's what we do. Sky needs to build his strength. Air drills, wing lifts, all that boring methodical stuff."

Twilight smiled, "Sounds like my cup of oats."

"But how will we get him to do that? He doesn't think he needs practice." Vapor asked in concern.

Rainbow smirked, "We'll just tell Sky that he should practice with Twilight so you won't feel so self-conscious about getting special training from me." She chuckled, "If he tried to be funny, Blazefist can give some serious discipline to that guy about it."

"I suppose that could work," Vapor said in concern, "But with you? Really?! You'd do that for me?"

Rainbow smirked, "Hah. You say that like it's not gonna be a blast."  
 ** _  
SCREAM! ARGUE!_** Three mares yelped in surprise as they turned to their back. They found Blazefist was trying to talk some sense and even calmed them down from fighting. Unfortunately, both mares glared and gotten into a heated argument at each other angrily.

"Come on, you two! Knock it off now!" Blazefist insisted in concern, "Today is supposed to be mother-daughter's day for you to enjoy, not argument. I mean seriously. Can't you get over your ridiculous argument? This is getting ridiculous, you know?"

"Tell that to my mom!" Indigo shouted in anger, "I had it enough of you, mom! You'd never believe in me! Never!"

Aqua groaned, "Look, Indigo! I know what is best for you! And you're gonna listen to me for once!"

"I'm through listening to you, mom! I really am!"

"Well, I'm sick of your attitude too, young lady!"

"Come on. Don't start the fight again!" Blazefist exclaimed as he pushed and held two mares from getting into fight, "Seriously, can't we talk this out?!"

"NO!" Aqua and Indigo exclaimed in anger and annoyance, "I'd never speak to you again until you say 'sorry' and 'agreed with me'!"

Aqua and Indigo turned and headed off to different direction. This annoyed and made Blazefist to sigh about this. These two mares really like to get into a fight than talking. He took a deep breathe and gently released it. Three mares approached to him.

"I admit it. This is friendship problem," Blazefist said in concern, "And I need help."

"Yeah. We can tell by that," Rainbow said firmly, "Looks like we have two friendship problems."

Twilight hummed thoughtfully, "I'm not sure about it. In Applejack and Fluttershy's cases, they found friendship problem which actually turned out to be one. This might be the same thing. So, bringing them together to talk would be bad idea."

"Obviously," Rainbow remarked in annoyance, "I'll talk with Aqua while helping Vapor at the same time."

"Blaze and I will talk to Indigo and shaped Sky's flying skills," Twilight added up, "Good thinking again, Rainbow."

"I know. I'm the best. Let's get started."

* * *

Rainbow and Vapor looked around through the hallway of clouds. They both found Aqua on the cloud as she muttered and grumbled about Indigo's behavior. They both approached and sat down on it. She sighed in annoyance.

"What's up, you two? Shouldn't be doing something about friendship problem?" Aqua asked dryly.

"Working on it," Rainbow said in annoyance, "And I need your help, coach."

Aqua sighed, "Well. It's better than nothing especially not wanna deal with that brat again..."

"Okay, seriously, coach. Don't you think that Indigo is already at her best? I mean, come on, she's a teenager already, not a kid anymore."

"Truthfully, she got lots of things to learn about flying and fighting. She's still not ready for it."

Rainbow sighed, "I know it's hard for you, but maybe you should let her."

Aqua sighed, "I... I can't. I'm just worried and not ready to accept this. She's still not ready."

"Maybe to you. But to me, Blaze and Twi; she's ready for it. You know that." Rainbow said firmly, "She's not a kid anymore."

Vapor nodded, "She's right. Indigo did pretty good and awesome flying style as Rainbow Dash. So, you should let her go for it."

After some thinking, Aqua sighed in defeat and annoyance, "I'm gonna regret this about letting her to have it. I'm gonna talk to her about my decision."

"Trust me. You won't regret it," Rainbow said confidently, "But now, I need your coach, coach."

Aqua smirked, "So, what's the game plan?"

* * *

Twilight and Blazefist arrived at the training chamber, where they found Indigo performing her wings' push-ups. They both approached to have a chat with her. However, she held her hoof up to stop them. She got up. She panted and breathed heavily while using her towel to wipe her sweats off.

"If this is about me need to say 'sorry' to mom, forget it," Indigo said dryly and firmly, "I told you before that I'm not gonna talk to her."

Blazefist sighed, "Come on, Indigo. Don't give me that attitude of yours. She's still your mom."

"Maybe you should try to talk with her, Indigo," Twilight suggested, "Aqua may change her mind about it."

Indigo sighed, "She'd never understand me. Never. She doesn't trust me. She thinks I'm a kid."

"Indigo..." Blazefist said firmly, "You know your mom still cares for you. She just want to look out for you."

Indigo scoffed, "Yeah... She got funny ways to show that."

"Indigo, I understand what you've been through with your mom." Twilight said calmly and firmly, "II have that same reaction with my dad. But in reality, he really cares about. So, I proved to him that I can handle by myself."

Indigo was surprise as she turned to Twilight, "So... You think that I can do that with my mom?"

"Absolutely!" Twilight said proudly and firmly, "But right now, we need your and your dad's expertise to train our recruit."

Indigo smirked, "So, what can I do?"

* * *

Twilight, Blazefist and Indigo taught and trained Sky with basic lessons and training - reading about flying, using heavy lifting while flying through holes and endurance against the hurricane. Unfortunately, he wasn't taking it very serious as he was lazy and slacking off for it. This often irritated and annoyed both father and daughter to lose their temper in scolding and gave him some hard 'discipline' to get him pay attention to lessons and worked hard to improve and strengthened his flying skills.

On other hoof, both Aqua and Rainbow were helping and training Vapor in advance level - twisted spiral trick, sculpturing clouds and diving to landing part. Though she struggled with it, Vapor managed it at the end. They were now at the platform.

"Nice work, Vapor," Aqua commented, "You're awesome."

Vapor was surprise to ask, "Really? Thanks! I can't believe I was able to keep up!"

"That's the first nice thing I've heard you say about yourself." Rainbow remarked in surprise. She then noticed his friends' arrival, "How's the training?"

"Lousy. Sloppy. And real slack-off recruit I ever trained," Blazefist said dryly.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault that you're a lousy coach," Sky said angrily, which earned Blazefist's punch on his head. He groaned, "Can we switch now? I want to do tricks with Rainbow Dash and Aquastroke!"

Vapor yelped in concern, "You can't! I mean, uh, you're already so good at the fancy stuff!"

"Heh. And the basic stuff." Sky said dryly. Twilight and Indigo sighed in annoyance about him 'good' at his basic. He scoffed, "You're right, I don't need to practice at all. I'm already the best and everypony's gonna know it when I'm asked to join the Academy tomorrow."

Vapor gulped, "But not if you don't practice...!"

Sky smirked, "I wouldn't be surprised if they asked me to become a Wonderbolt straight out of the trials. Boom, dream achieved."

Vapor Trail struggled with her words. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She opened her mouth to yell the truth...but a certain navy-maned Pegasus beat her to it!

"Oh, for the love of..." Indigo exclaimed in annoyance as she screamed, "You aren't as good as you think you are!" She yelped of realization, "D'oh!"

Twilight smiled of approval, Blazefist sighed in relief while Rainbow, Aqua and Vapor were in disbelief and shock.

"What did you say?" Sky demanded.

"Uh, nothing! Forget what I said! That part about Vapor helping you..." Indigo yelped in concern, "Ugh!"

"C-come on. This has gotta be a joke." Sky said in disbelief as he turned to Vapor, "Please tell me she's joking."

Vapor sighed in shame, "No, Sky, she's right. Look, I want you to get in as much as anypony, and you're amazing, but..."

"But what?" Sky asked angrily.

"Vapor's been helping you ever since the both of you were kids." Indigo said bluntly before yelped, "God, I sound like Sugarcoat."

Aqua groaned as she gave Indigo a hard slap, "Knock it off!"

"I-I don't believe you! I can fly better! Watch!" Sky exclaimed in anger. He tried to fly up high and performed some tricks but he got strained and fell to the ground hard. He panted heavily yet shockingly. He turned and glared at Vapor, "How can you do this to me? Did you all know?"

Everyone remained silent while looked away. He groaned in anger and disbelief. Sky turned and glared at Vapor, "Oh, great. So everypony but me knows I'm a joke. Was this your plan the whole time? To embarrass me?"

"What? No! Don't you know me at all?" Vapor asked in shock.

Sky snarled, "I guess not, since it took me this long to find out you're a terrible wingpony!"

Vapor gasped, "I can't believe you!"

"I can't believe I was ever your friend!" Sky exclaimed in anger.

Sky flew off at once, leaving Vapor sad and upset. She turned and glared at Indigo, "Thanks a lot."

The ponies felt guilty and shame about not able to help Sky and Vapor well especially not telling him the truth about his ability earlier. Aqua approached and gave the glare at Indigo.

"Indigo Zap, what the hell was that?!" Aqua scolded angrily, making Indigo sad and upset. She continued, "You were supposed to keep that secret and make sure Sky get some serious training and get better with his flying!" She groaned, "I swear if this is Laxtinct's silly training and habit, I'm gonna kill him for it!"

"I did!" Indigo exclaimed in anger, "That guy doesn't even want to work or train hard! He's such an asshole!"

"Language, Indigo! I mean it, young lady! I'm really disappointed in you!"

"You'd always disappointed in me! And it's what annoy and upset me the most! No matter what I do, you'd never be proud of me! You're the worse mother I ever had!"

Aqua gasped before groaned in anger, "I can't believe you! You're the worse brat I ever had. I wish I had never have you as my kiddo!"

"Me neither!" Indigo exclaimed in anger as she took off, "Sayonaro, bitch!"

Aqua screamed, "LANGUAGE!"

Aqua turned and headed off at once, leaving Twilight and her friends behind. Things have become worse than before.

* * *

While flying through the clouds, Indigo groaned and muttered angrily about her mother being disappointed in her. As she was distracted of venting her anger, she bumped on some creature, which made her fell into a strange cave. She groaned in pain as she recovered and gotten up. She then found herself in strange dark cavern. It was filled with group of black armored humanoid demon-like Velociraptor with bat wings-like, scorpion tail-like, sharp banana-like shape and sharp fangs. They all hissed and screeched wildly at her.

Indigo gulped in concern, "Uh-Oh..."

* * *

Inside the locker's room, Aqua muttered angrily about Indigo and her attitude as she was looking at Indigo's locker. Blazefist entered and approached to Aqua. He gave her a gentle pat on shoulder.

"Wanna talk?" Blazefist asked.

Aqua sighed, "That mare... She's so stubborn, knucklehead and pain to my ass. Sometimes, I felt like I wanna knock some senses into her to make her realize that I'm doing this for her. I just wanna make sure she's ready for anything by training her. I wonder where she gets that attitude from. Honestly..."

"Funny. She kinda reminds me of you."

"Seriously? You're kidding me?"

"Aqua, c'mon. You and her kinda got some fighting spirit and always like to get into the fight and action. And not to mention, you both hate being sore losers." Blazefist said amusingly, "And finally, you both are strong fierce and mighty Tigers. All of us would think that."

Aqua was surprise and shock as she gave some thoughts. She sighed, "Sometimes I hate it when you're right. Fine, I'll talk and apologize to her about it."

Blazefist smiled as gave her a gentle kiss, "And that's what I love you the most - knowing when to accept defeat and take responsible, babe."

Aqua scoffed, "I guess..."

* * *

During the Dizzitron Training, Spitfire was checking on Wonderbolt Recruits' performances on using it. Among them were Sky and Vapor, who were upset and angered about the revelation they have. Twilight and Rainbow were concern and uneasy about it.

"This is all my fault." Twilight said in concern, "If we'd just done things your way, maybe we could have avoided this whole mess."

Rainbow shook her head, "No, it's my fault. It hit me when I was watching Sky train with you and other two. He wasn't even trying!" She groaned in upset, "We really messed up. We need to fix this before it's too late."

"I agreed. We should also help Aqua and Indigo." Twilight said in agreement, "They've been arguing a lot lately. And honestly, they need to get over it."

"You have the plan, Twi?"

"Yes, I have."

"Hey, girls, have you seen Indigo?" Blazefist called as he and his wife arrived to the scene. Both Twilight and Rainbow shook her head. He hissed, "We couldn't find her. I just hope that she didn't get angry again."

Aqua hissed, "Damn it! Where could she have gone to?! I just hope she's not doing anything stupid."

Rainbow hissed, "We'd better find her now."

* * *

 ** _SCREAM!_** Indigo panted heavily while armed with her Naginata. She was running through various caverns. She was running away from strange black Velociraptors. And each time she tried to escape or entered one of caverns, she encountered and fought one to three black creatures, and the continued her escape.

"Okay. This is seriously and really bad idea. All of this is I wanna prove my mom that I can handle it! This is not what I have in mind!: Indigo exclaimed in concern, "But this is so stupid! I'm so stupid!"

After fighting some of Black Velociraptor, Indigo became exhausted and tired from her battles against them. She made her escape. She arrived to another cavern, which was a dead end. She turned to the front, where she was surrounded by the pack of monsters.

"I'm dead!" Indigo exclaimed in concern, "Somepony heeeeeeeelllllllllpppppppppp!"

And just before Black Velociraptor jumped to attack, four ponies jumped down and armed with their weapons especially to Aqua.

Aqua snarled, "Get away from my baby girl, bitch!"

And just before anypony could do anything, Aqua screamed in anger as she charged and attacked the black Velociraptor. Though the monstrous raptors were swift and fierce, she is more faster and aggressive to attack and kill them at once. Despite getting scratched and cut especially gotten burned on her skin a bit, Aqua managed to overcome and defeat them. The pack snarled in anger and fear as they quickly turned and escaped.

Aqua groaned in pain, "Nopony messes with my girl! Nopony!" She turned and looked at Indigo, who quickly jumped and hugged her. She sighed in relief as she gave her daughter a hug. They both departed. She asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. But what about you?" Indigo asked while looking at Aqua's wounds. She took some first aid in patching her wounds, "Mom, I'm so sorry about it."

"Hey, this is nothing. I've been through worse especially dealing with your uncles and aunt." Aqua said amusingly, "But I'm glad that my little girl is safe and alright. And also, I'm sorry too for thinking you like a little girl. It's time that I let you go."

Indigo gasped, "You mean it?"

"Yes," Aqua said in agreement, "Getting Tiger Warrior Tattoo. Welcome to the Warrior's way, kiddo!"

Indigo cheered wildly and happily, "AWESOME!"

Aqua and Indigo have a comfort hug. Twilight and Rainbow were confuse and shock as they turned and looked at Blazefist, who was embarrassed of not knowing about it.

"Sorry. They never told me about their real argument," Blazefist admitted in embarrassment. He cleared his throat, "Anyway, this is Water Tiger Kingdom's traditions for both young colt and filly. If they have proven themselves to be a worthy warrior, they'll get the tattoo on flank, chest and even hooves. Aqua got one."

"Cool... I wish I get one," Rainbow said amusingly. She turned and looked at the front, "Still... What were those things?"

"Viletors - a deadly and dangerous but also poisonous predator class from Ancient Beast specimen. They're ancestors to Velociraptors and insects. They're also very intelligent and cunning monsters to deal with. It is said that they failed once, but study and observe their prey. And the worse to deal with them is their acid blood - poisonous and deadly acid to burn and kill us." Twilight explained in concern and fear, "But still, how can they be alive? Dragoking was supposed to be the only Ancient Beast to live."

Blazefist hissed, "I don't know. But I'll find out soon. For now we've got a mission to perform."

"Right..." Twilight and Rainbow said in agreement.

* * *

Twilight and her friends returned to the Wonderbolt Academy. They have managed to convince both Sky and Vapor for discussion about their problems. All of them were brought to the platform. Vapor was uneasy and worried while Sky was annoyed and angered to see each other.

"What's she doing here?" Sky demanded in anger.

Indigo groaned, "Listen here, asshole! We just brought you two here for a reason!"

Aqua cleared her throat, "Language, Indigo. Now Sky, listen to what we have to say."

"Sky, Vapor was never trying to steal your spotlight." Rainbow explained, "She thought she was helping you."

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "And Vapor, you shouldn't have been so content to take a back seat." She turned to Sky, "Sky, just because you weren't natural at flying, doesn't mean you're a failure. With some practice and help from us and even Vapor, you'll get better. Just like me, I became the Princess of Friendship."

Sky was annoyed before sighed, "Yeah. You're right, princess."

Rainbow turned to Vapor, "Come on, Vapor. Be honest with us especially Sky - do you really wanna become a Wonderbolt?"

"To be honest, yes, I do." Vapor admitted, "Not just to be Wonderbolt, but also be with Sky and learn many awesome tricks from you all. I would like to learn more."

Sky was surprised and amazed, "Wow, really?"

"Yes..." Vapor nodded.

"Now, you can either stay mad, or help each other and become two of the greatest flyers the Wonderbolt Academy has ever seen!" Aqua suggested, "If I were you two, I'd take the second."

Indigo nodded, "Trust us. You both will be awesome flying couples."

After some thinking about what Twilight and her friends have said, Sky and Vapor looked at each other for the moment. They both gave a gentle smile. He raised his hoof for hoof-shake, but instead she jumped and gave him a hug. Instead of anger, he hugged her back. Twilight and her friends smiled in relief and approval.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get started with our training!" Blazefist said firmly.

* * *

And so Twilight and her friends helped training both Sky and Vapor for strengthening and improving their flight, abilities and tricks performances. Both Pegasi also helped and supported each other as well such as Vapor cheered for Sky to endure and overcome the hurricane blowing, and vice-versa for him to teach her about tricks for three days.

And eventually, both Sky and Vapor are ready for Wonderbolt Trials now. Spitfire is their examiner and observer to observe and judge their performances. Using swift and fast abilities, Sky flew and passed by the flag poles, followed by the rings and finally entered the long cylinder-like pillar. He flew up high and landed straight down on the platform. Vapor used her speed and tricks in shaping and sculpturing the cloud to a pony with lightning shape-like. They even performed various tricks during their flight.

This impressed and amazed Spitfire for giving them a pass and become part of Wonderbolt Academy. The recruits cheered wildly and happily for Vapor and Sky.

"Congratulations! You've both made it into the Wonderbolt Academy!" Spitfire congratulated both Vapor and Sky. She gave them the golden badges. She smiled as she turned to Twilight and her friends, "Whatever you did, it worked. They still have a lot of potential. Who knows? They might even be better than you, Crash."

Rainbow Dash laughed, "Okay, let's not get carried away."

Vapor smiled as she jumped and hugged Sky, "I can't believe we did it!"

"You were great!" Sky commented happily before showing his guilty looks, "Look, Vapor, I have been a jerk. I haven't treated you well, and I just wanna say..." He sighed, "I'm sorry."

Vapor smiled as she departed from hugging him, "I forgive you, Sky, and I'm sorry I lied to you all these years."

Sky smiled, "Thanks. Even though you can out-fly me, you can be my wingpony anytime."

"Aw." Vapor chuckled happily, "And you can be mine."

 _ **RING!** _ Twilight and Rainbow looked at their flanks as their cutie marks glowed and blinked for few times. They both gave each other a hoof. Blazefist, Aqua and Indigo looked at each other. Three of them smiled happily as they embraced each other happily and passionately.

"Mission accomplished!" Twilight said happily before showing her concern looks, "Still how could Viletors be alive?"

Rainbow hummed, "Good question..."

* * *

In unknown area which was a laboratory that filled with scientific tools, materials, computer and informations; a familiar ghoul was looking through some of giant tubes. He smirked darkly and evilly as he was looking at its glass. All of them was filled with various colored Viletors. He even turned and found some of Viletors have returned to their cavern nests for resting and eating their foods.

" _ **Project: Viletor's Rebirth**_ is a success," Guildenstern remarked before chuckled amusingly, "Now, they will be deployed for the front line and military uses."  
 _  
END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash, Applejack  
Josh Keaton: Blazefist  
Christy Carlson Romano: Aquastroke  
Kelly Sheridan: Indigo Zap

 **Minor Casts:**  
Rhona Rees: Vapor Trail  
Emmett Hall: Sky Stinger  
Kelly Metzger: Spitfire  
Dee Bradley Baker: Viletors

 **Cameo:**  
Neil Ross: Guildenstern


	28. Ep 24&Half: Suicide Squad

To _Bvega42_ , I chose the Velociraptor because they're cunning and dangerous fast predators to deal with especially to both humans and herbivores animals and dinosaurs.

* * *

 **Episode 24.5: Suicide Squad**

After receiving their next Friendship Mission, Applejack and Pinkie headed off now. They then used the Mystic Portal, which was closed to the Castle of Friendship. Recalled Twilight's warning, both of them worn the radioactive suits, which were given Rarity for emergency to deal with pollution and pests. They both got transported to their destination - Thunder Agency Domain or known as T-16.

Applejack and Pinkie emerged out from the Mystic Portal. They both have arrived at strange black desert-like. However, to their shock and surprise, they found something unexpected - polluted cloudy and junkie-like wasteland. And so far, there was not a sight of anypony, creature or even anything around here. This is something they did not expect.

"Wow. Guess Twilight wasn't kidding about this place..." Applejack said in surprise.

Pinkie hummed, "What happen here? Where's everypony else?"

Applejack shrugged while looking around here, "I don't know but we should check it out. There might be friendship problem about this place."

"If it is, then I have no idea of how to solve it. And seriously," Pinkie said while scratching her body, "do we need to wear this suit? It's itching!"

"I know. But it's the only way to keep us breathing of our own oxygen than the outside."

"That's ridiculous, AJ. We're not in outer space or Cybertron or Ben 10's Universe. If this is anything like Equestria, we should be fine. I'm taking this off!"

Seeing Pinkie removing her helmet out, Applejack gasped, "Pinkie, don't!"

And too late, Pinkie removed her helmet off her head. And as she breathed in, she yelped in pain before dropped to the ground. Her eyes widened and enlarged with red lines formed within, followed by her suffocating to breathe. Her face began to form a swollen, scarred and reddish. This frightened and scared Applejack to panic.

With her quick thinking, Applejack quickly put the helmet on Pinkie's face, which slowly returned to normal. And at the same time, the party pony breathed and panted gently and calmly.

"Okay. Maybe that's a really bad idea to remove my helmet," Pinkie remarked uneasily.

"You'd think?" Applejack asked in annoyance before sighed, "Either way, we've gotta find our friends now, Maybe they know something about it."

"Look no further, guys. We're here." The calm and firm voice spoke.

Applejack and Pinkie were surprise as they turned and found three radioactive suited ponies stood before them. As they looked closely on their mysterious friends, they gasped in surprise as they knew who these ponies were.

* * *

Applejack and Pinkie followed three radioactive suited ponies as they headed and arrived at the M16-like building Agency Headquarter. After entering, they all removed their radioactive suits. Applejack and Pinkie turned to their friends - Saber, Terrorcreep and Tailtech before them.

"Thanks for picking us up, Saber," Applejack thanked in relief. She sighed, "Otherwise, we'd be wasting our oxygen for nothing if we have no idea of where to go."

"No problem. And I'm guessing that you're here for Friendship Problem?" Saber asked amusingly.

Applejack nodded, "Eeyup. And I'm guessing that something big is going on around here."

"Indeed, it is." Terrorcreep said in agreement, "If you asked me, this can't be coincidence for ours and your mission."

"Why not?" Pinkie asked in confusion, "I mean we're for friendship problem and you guys are here for some kind of hero mission."

Tailtech nodded in agreement, "True. But at the end, we ended up at the same place and same time for our mission. It's like Cutie Map wanted us to work together to solve both of our mission. Like TC said, it can't be coincidence."

"Either way, we should meet up with Mystic Councilpony of Thunder and Director now," Saber said firmly, "We don't wanna make them wait. The last thing I want is to deal with her again."

Terrorcreep groaned, "Tell me about it. She got some guts to call us in..."

"Friendship Problem?" Pinkie asked in concern.

"Maybe..." Applejack said firmly and thoughtfully, "Let's keep an eye and ears on it."

Tailtech sighed, "Trust me on this one. Director is not a type of zebra, who gives a damn about friendship."

"Well, it's worth to check it out," Applejack said calmly before realized something, "Hold up. Did you say a zebra? As in Mystic Zebra?" Saber, Terrorcreep and Tailtech nodded in agreement. She looked surprise and shock, "Wow... And the surprises keeps on going..."

* * *

Five ponies used the elevator as they were being lifted and taken to Mystic Councilpony's chamber now. They then entered if, where they found three ponies seated on their chairs as they were discussing and chatting with each other about important meeting. There were a black and white Pegasus with a short and spiky cyan gentle mane and tail at 20s who wore a black and white Chinese Taoist robe with a yin-yang symbol, his Cutie Mark is a Lightning Shaped with a Fishing Rod and a symbol of Yin-Yang, a fat zebra with short mane and tail worn the blue federal well-dressed suit, her cutie mark is an iron fist and pearl and a silver unicorn with short grayish gentle mane and tail dressed in his grayish uniform with Silver Star with Bluish Wings.

"Are those the ponies we need to meet?" Pinkie asked in concern.

Terrorcreep nodded as he looked at the Pegasus, "Yes, they are. The Pegasus is Lightning Wisdom -  
Mystic Councilpony of Thunder." He turned and looked at both zebra and old Unicorn, "That zebra is Director Firmtact Waller, she's head of science projects, military black ops Suicide Squad and also acted as Lightning Wisdom's Advisor. The unicorn is Tarkin - her secretary and second-in-command of divisions. If I were you, I toned down my excitement and friendliness."

"Why?" Pinkie asked curiously.

Tailtech sighed, "Trust me. They're very strict and hated the parties a lot."

Pinkie groaned in upset, "You're kidding me..."

"Director Waller," Saber said firmly to a fat zebra, and then to Pegasus and old unicorn, "Mystic Councilpony Wisdom and Secretary Tarkin."

"Ah... The Detective, The Tactician and The Intelligence have arrived. So, glad that you three could make it here," Director Waller greeted warmly. She turned and glared at Applejack and Pinkie, "And you brought two Equestrian in our base. That's something..."

Applejack groaned, "You got a problem with that?"

"If you have what it takes to handle the mission - a highly dangerous yet classified mission," Director Waller said firmly, "That's what concerns me the most."

"What's that supposed to be mean?!" Applejack demanded in anger.

Saber hissed as he interrupted and spoke, "Either way. You summoned us for some mission to deal with, Director?"

"Aw yes..." Tarkin nodded in confirming Saber's question, "The mission we're about to give you is very crucial to both ours and the Sentinels. The cargo must be defended and delivered safely to the Mechsteel State. Air transportation is not available to use since we can't be certain that if a spy is among us. But this is your only priority."

"Still what's inside the cargo?" Saber asked curiously.

"That is the classified information." Tarkin answered bluntly, "You have no right to question it."

Applejack groaned in annoyance, "That's helpful."

"Yeah," Pinkie said in agreement, "Seriously. Wouldn't it kill you all to tell us about it?"

"I have to agree with them." Tailtech sighed, "If the cargo so important to both Metal Armor Sentinels and Thunder Science Division, we have the right to know about this cargo."

"The answer is no. We will not disclose the information," Director Waller said firmly and dryly.

Lightning Wisdom sighed, "I am sorry. But you must understand this. It's the only way to avoid our information being leaked out to the enemies. Because of that, the enemies were able to get one step ahead of us. We cannot afford to let that happen."

Tarkin nodded firmly, "And therefore, this is the only information you have now."

Terrorcreep sighed, "Guess that will do. But more importantly, who's the enemy wanted it so badly?"

"We have suspicious on three possible individuals," Director Waller said firmly, "They were Maul, Shredkiller and Maul. They're all coming for our cargo."

Tailtech groaned in anger, "Machine Dragoon... Damn him..."

Applejack and Pinkie were surprise as they noticed Tailtech's anger when Director Waller mentioned of 'Machine Dragoon'. Saber and Terrorcreep were uneasy and concern about him as well. They can't help but felt like that he has some history and issue with the mechanical monster. They need to look after him.

"Alright, we'll do our best to defend the cargo until it reached to Mechsteel State," Saber said firmly, "That we can promised."

"Good. However, your team won't be dealing with this mission alone," Tarkin said firmly. It surprised Saber's team. He continued, "You'll be accompanied and assisted by our team."

Saber's team looked uneasy and worry about Tarkin's team. Waller continued, "Yes. Our special black ops team will assist you." She turned to Lightning Wisdom, who nodded firmly and calmly. She turned to the Mystic Soldier, "It is time. Assemble Suicide Squad. We've got work to do!"

Mystic Soldier saluted as he headed off to prepare the Suicide Squad. This confused Applejack and Pinkie Pie while annoyed Saber and Terrorcreep about it. Tailtech was ignorant to be bothered about it. Director Waller turn to them.

"Follow me. And get ready to acquaintance with your new team players." Director Waller said amusingly and firmly, "After all, Friendship is Magic."

Director Waller headed off, accompanied by both Lightning Wisdom and Tarkin. Saber's team also followed them as well.

Applejack groaned in annoyance, "I don't like that tone of hers."

"Me too," Pinkie agreed, "Especially the team we're meeting with."

* * *

Director Waller led both her group and Saber's to the weapon chamber. As they entered, they all found eight creatures were gearing up their suits and weapons. Applejack and Pinkie were in shock about the group while Saber's team were uneasy and concern.

Karai tightened red headband on her forehead while placed the armor on her, as well as armed with her sword, knives, shurikens, smoke bombs and mini-crossbow arrows gauntlet. Reaperdeath has put his black-orange armor while loaded up his heavy machine blaster, twin blasters, knives, pole, grenades and a sword. Deadblast armed and loaded his gauntlets-like blasters, along with his spare bullets. Skycrush sharpening her Crossed Pikes. Tech gathered tools and gadgets into his bag. Three new creatures joined in as well - the golden Japanese macaque named Hideyoshi put his golden robe and armor on him while armed with his three-sectional staff, Terrorspike a brown Pegasus with darker yellow-orange mixed spiky mane and tail has placed his samurai armors while armed with Twin Demon Spears and Dark Sword, and finally Psychic Freeze - a metallic white bluish unicorn with crimson eyes and black-red short tail armed with his Freezing Beam Blaster.

The Suicide Squad has already geared up, armed and readied for the mission. They turned and faced to Director Waller and her guests.

"Madam Waller," Karai said firmly before sighed, "We are ready."

Director Waller smiled, "Excellent work, Karai. You, Reaperdeath and Hideyoshi would make a fine leaders to lead the team."

Karai bowed humbly, "Yes, madam. We will not fail."

"This better be worth of it," Reaperdeath said dryly, "I hate cheap."

"Hey, as long we work together and survive this," Hideyoshi said optimistically, "We'll get what we want. Everything will be fine."

Karai sighed, "That's what worries me. Working together..."

"Do your job, and you all will be rewarded," Tarkin said firmly.

"Wait a picking minute!" Applejack exclaimed in concern, "You're telling me that we're working with these Dark Mystic Ponies?!"

Director Waller gave a firm nod. Pinkie yelped in concern, "Are you kidding me?! We have to work with the bad guys?! This is My Little Pony Show, not DC or Marvel Comics! Come on! This gotta be a joke!"

"I do not joke, brat..." Director Waller said firmly and angrily.

Terrorcreep hummed suspiciously while looking at the Suicide Squad, "Why them? What do they have to become members of Suicide Squad, Director Waller?"

"Yeah. Why Tech is with them either?" Tailtech asked in concern, "He didn't actually contribute or even performed anything good or bad at all."

"HEY!" Tech exclaimed in anger.

"Simple." Director Waller answered firmly as she looked at the Suicide Squad, "Each of them have their own specialty and abilities that is suited and contributed for the mission and battlefield. These war criminals are perfect for Suicide Squad, and even Tech has some usefulness for the team. It would be unwise for not using them."

Director Waller explained about her team's roles, "Karai is not just Shredkiller's daughter but a highly skilled and professional ninja for infiltration, gathering intel, retrieving specific items and assassination. Reaperdeath, a skilled active bounty hunter and military soldier, known for hunting down both deserters and traitors. Hideyoshi - Kishin Akuma's former strategist and advisor, and also was a legendary Ancient Ruler of Japony for his sharp mind and creativity ideas. Deadblast is an accurate and exceptional sharpshooter. Terrorspike, reckless and dangerous but loyal samurai warrior, who feared no death or pain. As daughter to Devil Destroyer, Skycrush is a fierce and mighty warrior to be feared of. Psychic Freeze - an ice expert specialized on ice and tactics, and he loved cold. And finally, Tech for being a good bait."

"HEY?! I'm not a bait!" Tech exclaimed in anger.

Director Waller ignored Tech's anger, "These criminals are perfect for the Suicide Squad. If they succeeded it, then they can get what they wanted. Failure is not an option."

"Indeed. They're the best candidates we have," Lightning Wisdom said calmly and firmly, "As Waller said, they're perfect for this mission."

"What is Suicide Squad?" Pinkie asked softly to her friends.

Saber sighed as he explained, "Suicide Squad was founded and designed by Director Waller for one purpose - perform and accomplish a dangerous suicide mission, with no questions, rules and laws applied to them. However, they're nothing but an expandable team of criminals and prisoners to get the job done. If they get it right, they can get their rewards. It's a do or die mission."

"And the worse is those who dare to resist or disobey her will put to death. And there was a way to keep them in line," Terrorcreep added in concern. Applejack and Pinkie were uneasy and concern. He gave angry firm looks, "They say Director Waller put some kind of micro detonators in them."

"W-What?! H-How could they?!" Applejack asked in shock and anger, "I know they're bad guys, but how could Director Waller treat them like this?! They don't deserve this kind of treatment!"

"Believe me, AJ. I'm against this idea too but," Saber said firmly before sighed, "This is Thunder Science Division's laws. Unless the Mystic Emperor or Mystic Councilpony agreed to change the laws, we have no rights to complain."

"Maybe to you, but we do!" Pinkie exclaimed in anger, "Democracy will win! And I'm gonna make some protest party to fight for criminals' freedom and rights to be treated well and nice!"

"Pinkie, don't do something stupid," Tailtech scolded angrily, "The last thing you want is to make Director get angry and use you like a dummy."

"Hey! Nopony calls me a 'dummy'! You hear me!"

"I meant a target practice dummy, Pinkie."

"Oh! My bad..." Pinkie said in goofiness, "But still, this isn't right..."

Tailtech sighed, "I know. But if we want them alive, we have to make sure we completed our mission, got it?"

Doubts and concerns about trusting Suicide Squad but she disliked mistreating the criminals, Applejack sighed, "I guess we don't have much of choice now."

"No, we don't," Saber said in concern. He turned and looked at Waller, "Alright, Waller. We'll do your way. We'll work with this team."

Applejack nodded, "Yeah. We'll get the job done."

Karai nodded and bowed firmly and humbly, "Thank you, Detective. You will not regret the decision. And we will not fail this mission."

"I certainly hope so," Terrorcreep said calmly and firmly before looking at Suicide Squad, "And hopefully, your team will do the same."

Pinkie hissed, "Yeah. Good and bad guys working together might not be good idea." She then looked at Director Waller's angry looks. She yelped, "It's better than nothing."

"Good..." Director Waller said firmly, "Now begin the mission."

However, unknown to these ponies, they were being watched and eavesdropped by a Mystic Soldier. He turned his back while transformed back into a Demon Changeling.

* * *

At the polluted yet dead and destructive site of black desert wasteland, Maul was discussing with both Machine Dragoon and Shredkiller about what they can do to get the cargo at their main camp. MechaInfinite and Poisonserpent were on guard duty. Demon Assassin and Sevenstrike were training and sharpening the army for battle.

A Demon Changeling Scout has returned and made a report to his leader. Maul smiled happily and proudly while both Machine Dragoon and Shredkiller were doubtful and concern.

"Are you certain that the cargo will be coming here?" Shredkiller asked suspiciously, "I do not like wasting my resources for your 'errands'."

Machine Dragoon snarled, "I agreed. I have more important tasks to perform and deal with."

Maul smirked amusingly, "Trust me. It's here. The boss need it for his project. And you know he doesn't like 'no' for that."

Shredkiller and Machine Dragoon were annoyed and angered by Maul's statement especially involving Dark Curse wanted the cargo. They reluctantly nodded in agreement with him. They have to get and retrieve the cargo, no matter what happens.

Maul scoffed, "Good. Now we need to plan ahead of this. It's gonna be easy for us to deal with it."

* * *

At the outskirt of Thunder Agency Headquarter, Applejack's Team and Suicide Squad have geared up their weapons while gathered supplies and ammunition enough for their journey. They even had the metallic wagon-like 'cargo' attached to Terrorspike, who enjoyed carrying heavy lifting. With everything has set, they all headed off for their journey.

Lightning Wisdom and his ministers watched both team departed for their mission now. The Mystic Councilpony of Thunder can only hope that the plan went smoothly. Both Director Waller and Tarkin remained calm and silent about it.

"I'm not sure this is the wise decision to make." Lightning Wisdom said in concern, "We should give them more information about our true plans."

Director Waller scoffed a bit, "Sir, you mustn't be concern with little things especially the criminals and mortals. We will succeed the mission."

Tarkin nodded in agreement, "It's for the best, sir. As long they fulfilled their mission, we have nothing to worry about."

Lightning Wisdom hummed in concern, "I felt it's not right yet this is something I must do."

"My lord, has time change you a lot?" Tarkin asked in surprise yet amusingly. Lightning Wisdom turned and looked at him. He asked, "Were you not a confident pony, who planned calmly and calculatedly especially taking the risk for accomplishing your mission?"

Lightning Wisdom sighed, "True. That was a long time ago, Mr. Secretary. But now, I'm quite curious about the mortals."

"Sir?" Director Waller asked in surprise.

"Their courage... Their integrity... Their hearts... And even their friendship..." Lightning Wisdom explained, "Its surprisingly concept intrigued me to understand them. And so, I wish to learn more and understand it. I need to know how their friendship able to change the minds and hearts of evil to good especially overcoming the odds."

"I see. But I doubt friendship has the true power to do such a thing," Director Waller said in disgust yet annoyance, "Trust me, my lord. I still have my doubts."

"I agreed," Tarkin said in agreement, "But if you insist of want to learn, I have another way to learn more about them."

Lightning Wisdom turned to Tarkin, "Pray to tell, Tarkin."

* * *

After leaving the Thunder Agency Domain, both Applejack's Team and Suicide Squad have arrived at the black desert wasteland. Applejack and Pinkie were in shock and concern about coming to this place. Tailtech looked uneasy and worry about it. Terrorcreep and Saber remained calm and silent. Suicide Squad were ignorant to anything but focused on the mission.

"Back to here again," Pinkie said in concern.

Applejack sighed, "Looks like we have to suit up now."

"Yup, welcome back to the Death Wasteland," Terrorcreep said dryly.

"What's Death Wasteland?" Applejack asked.

Saber sighed, "The most devastating and unforgiving land of death and destruction. It's also where both Metal and Thunder Mystic Ponies fought against each other for dominance and conquest of the land." Applejack and Pinkie were surprised by the fact. He continued, "Yeah. They've been fighting for nearly 10 years in ancient times. That caused a terrible devastating destruction and pollution to the land. Most of ponies got killed by the effects. And so, comes with the truce to avoid conflict and destruction."

"T-That's terrible..." Pinkie said in shock and upset.

Applejack sighed, "Glad that our home didn't get affected..."

Deadblast sighed while stretched his muscles and neck a bit, "Alright, ya'll! Let's get the work done! Time is wasting."

"Yeah. Hopefully got some action!" Terrorspike exclaimed happily.

"Always into the fight than the brains..." Psychic Freeze said in annoyance, annoyed both Deadblast and Terrorspike. He spoke, "Do you not know where we're now?"

Deadblast whistled, "Someone got some nerve on us again."

"What's that supposed to be mean?!" Terrorspike asked in annoyance.

Hideyoshi yelped while holding Terrorspike, "Easy, TS. Don't get pissed off for no reason."

"He's right," Reaperdeath exclaimed firmly, "You're all better suit it up. We're entering the Death Wasteland. Good thing that some of us are accustomed to it especially the masks and headgear we wear is protecting us from breathing its pollution."

"Yeah. Definitely, no doubt," Hideyoshi said amusingly as he put the kabuki headgear-like with a breathing mask. He chuckled a bit, "No way I wanna get affected and get sick. I need my handsome face for the ladies to get me."

"Always worry about the looks. You'd never change," Terrorspike said in annoyance.

Tech chuckled, "Yeah. But at the end, nopony or monkey wanna monkeying around with him." Hideyoshi groaned in anger as he used his staff in whacking Tech's head. He yelped in pain, "That hurt!"

"Are we done talking?" Skycrush asked impatiently and angrily, "We've got work to do."

"Who's talking to you, bitch," Tech asked angrily, Skycrush snarled at him. He yelped as he hid behind Deadblast's back, "Please, don't hurt me! Shoot her! Shoot her!"

"Get off me, idiot! I ain't gonna protect your ass!" Deadblast exclaimed in anger, "Your fault! You deal with it."

Terrorspike groaned, "Make me wonder why we even want to have you as our member."

"I wonder the same thing," Psychic Freeze said in agreement.

"I have a hard time to believe that a bait like him could be some use to us," Reaperdeath said in anger, "What the hell was Waller thinking?!"

"You know I can hear it!" Tech exclaimed in anger, "That wasn't nice at all!"

"Hey, take it easy, everyone!" Hideyoshi called them off. Everyone turned and looked at him. He sighed, "I know we all don't get along well. But if we want those stupid micro detonators off us and get our freedom, we need to work together now."

Karai sighed, "Hideyoshi's right. This is the only way. Not get your radioactive suit and masks now. We're moving out soon." Suicide Squad was annoyed and angered about working together but reluctantly agreed to do so. They went and prepared themselves. She sighed as she turned to Applejack's team, "Forgive me for this mess..."

"I don't get one thing. You're all use to work together well," Applejack said in concern, "But why now?"

"Yeah. Aren't you all best buddies?" Pinkie asked curiously.

"Not really. We're just allies, colleagues and acquaintance under Dark Curse's rule. Some of us joined the Dark Lord for money and respects. Others have strong belief in Dark Curse's ambition and ideals. A few wanted more power and fame." Karai explained calmly and firmly, "However, if there was strongest and most feared general and warrior like Dark Curse and Demon Generals, then we must cooperate and work together than against it, even though we hated it so much."

"Well, that explains why we rarely seen you'all working and befriending together," Saber said in surprise, "You're all just doing the job."

Terrorcreep scoffed, "Aren't we all the same?"

"True. But unlike them, we're all friends to begin with," Saber answered, "Because we believed and trust in each other."

"Eeyup. Twilight felt the same way for us." Applejack added in.

"And that is why Friendship can overcome everything," Pinkie said happily.

"I hope so, Pinkie. Because Suicide Squad is nothing but expandable team to Director Waller," Karai said in concern, "We're all just force to work with her for freedom and reward." This concerns Applejack and Pinkie. She sighed, "Don't worry about us. We're just pawns. But let us focus on the mission now. We don't have much time now."

Karai turned and headed off as she was putting radioactive suit with armors on her. Applejack and Pinkie were uneasy and concern about it while Saber, Terrorcreep and Tailtech remained silent.

"You know." Applejack said thoughtfully, "I can't help but think that this is friendship problem. Suicide Squad don't get along with each other. This is like everypony for themselves."

Pinkie nodded, "Yeah. It's so hard to believe that bad guys are kinda like us."

"What do you mean by that?" Terrorcreep asked suspiciously yet concern, "Don't tell me that you feel sorry for them?"

"Actually, I do," Pinkie admitted, "kinda weird. But after hearing what they say and did to each other or the problems they're dealing with. They're not really bad guys, right?"

Everyone was surprised by Pinkie's statement. Some of Dark Mystic Ponies aren't really evil but desperate and despair to find what they needed for themselves and the family.

"You do have the point, Pinkie," Tailtech admitted in agreement. He sighed, "Even if this is the Friendship Problem, I highly doubt the Suicide Squad listen or even want to work with us."

Terrorcreep nodded, "That is true. And do you think we can help them?"

"If reforming Princess Luna, Trixie, Discord and even Sunset to become good isn't the proof, then I don't know what is," Applejack said firmly, "And it doesn't matter if they hate us or not, Cutie Map called us to solve the problem. And we will."

Pinkie nodded happily, "Yeah! We'll help them get what they needed for their family. Everypony deserve the second chance."

Though he's very against it, Saber couldn't help but smile, "They're right. Everypony deserve it for better life. And we will help them. I just don't know how we can help them befriends or solve the friendship problem."

Applejack smiled, "If there's one thing I learn from Twilight and my experience; get to know them, understand them and befriend them."

Pinkie giggled, "Easy as pie! Let's do it. Start with Hideyoshi and Karai. They seemed okay. Plus, I loved monkeys! I think Hideyoshi is a funny monkey"

"Oh joy..." Tailtech remarked in concern.

"Alright, then. Suit up now," Saber said firmly, "Wrap Up and Roll Our!"

* * *

After both Applejack's and Suicide Squad suited up with their radioactive suits and masks, they all marched into the Death Wasteland, in order to reach to MechSteel State unharmed. Applejack, Saber, Karai and Reaperdeath were on the front line. The middle was Tailtech, Hideyoshi and Psychic Freeze guarding Terrorspike and his cargo. The rear was guarded by Terrorcreep, Pinkie, Skycrush and even Tech. They traveled through the land of black sands.

As they traveled through the Death Wasteland; there was no sign of enemies, ambushes or even sight of creatures attacking them. So far, everything is safe and secured. There was no danger to them. Despite of that, they became exhausted and tired after travelling for two hours. They all decided to take a break from travelling.

Applejack's Team and Suicide Squad were resting at the ruins of village with a well. Most of them were taking their seats while others were on patrol and guarding posts - Saber, Applejack, Reaperdeath, Deadblast and Skycrush. Terrorspike, Tech and Psychic Freeze stayed close to the cargo as they can't let the enemies come close to it.

Everyone was doing their duty and minding their own business. Suicide Squad were focused while refused to talk to each other. Applejack's team noticed it while looked at each other. They all nodded in agreement that it's time to talk with them. Applejack and Saber will talk with the group. Pinkie's group will talk with the rest.

Applejack approached to Skycrush, "Skycrush, is it?" Skycrush turned to her. She asked, "I'm kinda wonder why are you, and not with your pa and the guys? And how did you end up here?"

Skycrush huffed while crossed her hooves, "That is none of your concerns, farmer. How I got here is because I was careless and foolish to think that I can handle it by myself."

"I don't believe in you," Applejack said firmly. Skycrush turned and glared at her. She continued, "You can't fool me easily. I can tell that you lied to me. Why did you wanna join here?"

Skycrush was annoyed about Applejack able to detect her lies. She sighed in defeat, "Very well. I will explain. I purposely let myself captured and join the Suicide Squad." Applejack was in shock and surprise. She explained, "If I can complete my mission, then Mystic Force will leave my father, my mother and army alone. That is my reward."

"I see..." Applejack said in understanding, "You really loved your family, don't you?"

"I do..." Skycrush admitted before sighed, "But I also want to prove my father that I'm a warrior. And this is the only way to prove it."

"Sounds familiar. But I'm pretty sure your folks know it." Applejack said in understanding. Skycrush was surprised by her answer. She smiled and nodded, "Trust me. They do."

Skycrush couldn't help but smile, "Thank you, farmer girl."

Saber noticed both Reaperdeath and Deadblast distanced from each other while armed with their blasters. He spoke, "You don't seem of getting along well?"

"Why should I work with that fool," Reaperdeath asked dryly.

"Yeah. It's not like he's a good team player. And neither do I," Deadblast said bluntly while tinkering his gauntlet blasters, "Anyway, it's not like we have the choice when we're on the same boat."

"Agreeable. I joined Master Shredkiller, but not because of power or wealth. I want to fight the most worthy opponent and prey. That is the thrill of the hunt for a bounty hunter like me. Unlike Deadblast, he's after the golden bucks only."

"So what? At least, I did it for my little girl. She needs the money for food, education and home. I don't want her to end up like me."

"Boohoo. A father? Pathetic."

"Like you ever understand my position. At least, I have someone to fight for and never give up."

Reaperdeath and Deadblast glared at each other angrily and firmly. Saber quickly came in between them and spoke, "Break it up. I know you two got different priorities, but at least, you didn't do it for power or doing it for Dark Curse's cause. That's something in common you both shared."

Reaperdeath groaned, "Maybe, Detective. But that doesn't mean I have to like him."

"Yeah, neither do I," Deadblast snarled, "And don't tell me that you and your buddies think we should be BFFs."

"You don't have to like each other and be BFFs." Saber answered dryly, "But you need each other to survive this. Cause if you don't, you screw your chance to get out of here or get what you wanted." Reaperdeath and Deadblast were annoyed and angered, but nevertheless shown reluctant to agree by nodding. He sighed, "Good. Work together, and then we'll get through it."

Karai was using her binocular to look around of her surroundings. Psychic Freeze was using his detector machine to search and detect any signs of enemies. Terrorcreep approached them from behind while crossed his hooves. This annoyed yet surprise them to turn to him.

"What do you want, vampire pony?" Psychic Freeze asked dryly.

Karai sighed, "Don't worry. We're keeping an eye out on the enemies. And trust me, I would love to scout ahead but guarding the cargo is important."

"I'm questioning your role," Terrorcreep explained calmly. Karai and Psychic Freeze were surprised as they turned and looked at him. He continued, "Tell me. During Third Mystic War, why did you both surrendered to us and betrayed your masters?"

"Resistance is futile. And above all, serving under Machine Dragoon is not my true purpose at all. I joined him because I need resources and materials for my science research and experimentation." Psychic Freeze answered dryly and sarcastically, "And so, the results of losing in Third Mystic War, fighting for a monster like Machine Dragoon is not worth my life."

"Betrayal to my father, my master and the cause I fight for is dishonorable, but killing innocents or even leading my clan to destruction is more dishonorable," Karai explained firmly and calmly, "Over the years, fighting for Dark Mystic Ponies, exiled to Dark Mystic Realm and especially losing during the Third Mystic War, it made me realize the error of my ways. It shame me to do this, but I couldn't stand besides with them much longer."

"So, you betrayed your own master because of your conscience and pride?" Terrorcreep asked amusingly. Both Karai and Psychic Freeze remained silent and calm. He nodded, "I understand. At least, you both are not mindless and blinded for power and cause." He turned to Karai, "And more importantly, you did not follow your father's hoofstep. Just like me."

"Like you?" Karai hummed curiously, "You hate your father so much, don't you?"

"After what he has done to me and my mother, I'd never forgive or willingly to spare him." Terrorcreep said darkly, "If he dares to lay his bloody hoof on my love, I'll come for his head and drink his blood."

"I see. It's understandable," Karai said calmly and firmly.

"But why do you bother us so much?" Psychic Freeze asked curiously, "We're not your friends or allies. We're nothing but war criminals."

Terrorcreep sighed, "True. I don't give a damn about this. But a pony did say that everypony deserve a second chance. So, don't waste it."

Both Karai and Psychic Freeze were surprised by Terrorcreep's suggestion. They nodded in understanding that they will do their part for redemption.

Terrorspike was guarding the supply cargo, Hideyoshi was writing down on his book and Tech was inventing his new invention. Tailtech and Pinkie decided to check on them.

"Hey there. What can I do for you?" Hideyoshi asked happily.

"Nothing much. Just wondering," Tailtech asked calmly. Hideyoshi, Terrorspike and Tech looked at him. He asked, "Why did you two joined Kishin Akuma in the first place? As far as I know of how history goes, you both aren't really bad guys. From 582 A.E. onward after Kishin Akuma's death, you both went and conquer the land by defeating or negotiating with enemies to join together as one. That doesn't look like evil intention at all."

Pinkie nodded happily, "Yeah. I can tell that you two are best friends."

Terrorspike sighed, "You got that right. Both of us are best friends from the start. During the rise of Kishin Akuma, I met Hideyoshi on the street. I kinda find him odd but fun and interesting. So does our lord. We've been BFF for a long time till we became the government."

"Yeah. We sure do," Hideyoshi said calmly before sighed, "And for Kishin Akuma, we joined him because we believed in him. You should seen what he can do. He used his incredible resourcefulness, make use of modern technology and weapons, and best of all, he is a cool-headed and brave pony to work with. We're both proud of that."

Both Tailtech and Pinkie shown uneasy and concern looks. Terrorspike and Hideyoshi noticed it and knew they weren't happy about them working for Kishin Akuma.

"As much as we loved working for him, he's not perfect or best either," Hideyoshi said calmly, "Believe me. I don't killing innocent and destroying the village. It's wrong for us. But what can we do?"

Terrorspike nodded, "I agreed. The last thing we want is to get on his wrong side. So, we have no choice but to obey his orders. It wasn't easy for us. It never was."

"And ever since Kishin's death, it was perfect chance for both of us to do the right thing. So, we went across the Japony and conquer it."

"We didn't just fight them to win the battle, but also talking and negotiating with them to submit and unite under one banner. And it did. Our dream finally come true. Peace came to our land."

Hideyoshi sighed, "It really does worth the effort we make."

"Wow..." Tailtech and Pinkie said in surprise, "That's really heroic thing to do."

"It was..." Hideyoshi said happily before showing sad looks, "But ever since we all reincarnated into Mystic, we were forced to work under Kishin Akuma. And this time, it's worse than before. We were so ashamed and embarrassed about it to be villains again."

Terrorspike sighed, "Yeah. We were heroes, and now we're villains. Ponies will never look up to us now. And right before Third Mystic War, we immediately surrender. We want to be in jail for the rest of our lives. And our talents will never be used for evil again."

"Man. That's really rough..." Pinkie remarked in upset tone before smiled, "But this is perfect chance to show the world that you two can be heroes."

Tailtech nodded, "Yeah. This is the perfect chance for you to prove it. Creatures like you can be heroes. We believed in it."

Hideyoshi and Terrorspike were surprised yet touched by two ponies' support and hope. They couldn't help but smiled in relief.

"Hello?! What about me?! Don't you wanna talk with me?!" Tech asked angrily. Both Pinkie and Tailtech looked uneasy and uninterested while shrugged. He screamed, "Aw, come on?! Don't you feel pity and worry about me?!"

"Don't be honest. You're not really sad, just plain stupid," Tailtech answered.

Pinkie nodded, "Yeah. And plus, you're the bad guy, who wanna sold my party cannon for the living. I'm still upset by that."

"Hey! The guy needs the living you know. Do you have any idea of how it is for me to handle in Mortal and Mystic Realm?!" Tech asked angrily, "Frustrating annoying I'd tell you! Nopony wanna hired me to be science. They don't appreciate my genius or respect me! They think I'm a loser or low-leveled threat! I'm evil boy genius! I deserve respect! I am the son of Crimson Skull!" He sighed, "Can feel my pain?"

"Nope." Pinkie and Tailtech answered.

Tech screamed in anger, "Aw, come on! You're gonna be sorry for not feeling sorry about me!"

"QUIET!" Karai ordered firmly and loudly. She shushed while looked around of her surroundings, "We've been followed!"

This surprised and concerned everyone but confused Tech. However, they all have suspicious and concern about it. They all armed, loaded up and armed their weapons for the fight. The enemies are coming. Tech remained confuse yet foolish as he shrugged while lying down on the floor.

Using their skills and gadgets to detect enemy's movement from several directions, both teams felt the enemies are coming close to them. Just as they expected, couple of Black Ninjas and Shadow Assassins came out from the sands or dropping from the sky. Mecha Ponies and Griffon Jetfighters also joined the battlefield. They both charged and attacked Applejack's Team and Suicide Squad while scaring Tech off his pants.

Both team fought back against the army of Black Assassins and Machine Enforcement Force. Applejack used her Mind Whiplash to fight them back. Saber swung his Twin Dragoon Sabers while covering cowgirl's back. Pinkie and Tailtech used their Party Canon and Typhoon Blaster at them. Karai, Skycrush and Reaperdeath used their martial art skills and swords to fight them off. Hideyoshi and Terrorspike have each other's back as they both fought and attacked the enemies. Deadblast fired his gauntlet blasters at them from close and far distance. Psychic Freeze fired his Freezing Blaster in putting them in solid ice forms. And Tech did is running away from the enemies for his own life while leaving his drones - Techbots to fight the enemies off.

Both team did their best to protect the cargo. However, as they were fighting the enemies, Suicide Squad was struggling as they were having some issues with their own teammates. Skycrush, recklessly charged and attacked the enemies by herself, which forced Karai to chase after her and abandoned their post. Deadblast and Reaperdeath almost killed at each other when they were targeting and shooting down the enemy troops. While dealing with the enemies; Terrorspike and Hideyoshi were annoyed and distracted by Tech, who was running around them and escaping from them. Psychic Freeze was alone to defend the cargo. Applejack's team did their best to help and protect the Suicide Squad and cargo. Things got complicated and difficult for both teams to handle.

Unknown to both teams, Demon Assassin and Sevenstrike were watching the event from the abandoned house. The Mecha Pony armed and readied his blaster as he was about to march in, but stopped by the assassin master, who shook his head firmly. They all quickly disappeared in shadows at once.

Both Applejack's and Suicide Squad have overcome and defeated their enemies. They all panted and breathed heavily as they'all are tired and exhausted from the fight.

"That was close..." Applejack said in relief. She turned and glared at Suicide Squad, "What the hay was that?! Can't you guys be more helpful to us than just fighting among ourselves?!"

Tailtech nodded, "Yeah! You're all almost got us killed!"

Karai groaned in ashamed and anger, "W-We're doing our best."

"Best?! If you mean by best, don't you mean this guy screw the job up?!" Terrorspike asked angrily before groaned in anger as he kicked Tech off, "Seriously, can't you do anything right for once?!"

Tech screamed, "Don't hurt me! I bruised easily! Mercy!"

"You always get bruised easily! You're useless!" Psychic Freeze exclaimed in anger. He turned and glared at his allies, "In fact, all of you are useless! None of you have come and assist me to protect the cargo!"

Deadblast huffed as he aimed his twin blasters at Reaperdeath, "It wasn't my fault if someone hasn't trying to gut me off!"

"I could say the same thing to you," Reaperdeath exclaimed in anger as he pointed his sword at Deadblast. He turned and glared at Skycrush and Karai, "What the hell were you thinking?! You both were supposed to guard the cargo and assist us, not go and screw things up!"

"I was trying to create the path for all of us to escape," Skycrush exclaimed in anger. She turned and glared at Karai, "If she hadn't getting in my way, I would have gotten job done in no time!"

Karai punched Skycrush's face, "You could have told us about it, then I would have sent some guys to assist you!"

"I don't need anypony's help! I can do it without you all! I'm the daughter of Devil Destroyer."

"And that means you're nothing but a father's fool!"

Skycrush screamed in anger as she was about to attack Karai, who armed and readied to fight. And just before two mares could engage in the fight, Saber and Hideyoshi came in-between them as he held and pushed them aside.

"Guys, knock it off! This is not the time for argument." Saber exclaimed in anger.

Hideyoshi hissed in concern, "I hate to admit it. The Detective got some point. We're not out of woods yet. If we don't work together, then we're done for. Capeesh?" Suicide Squad was annoyed and angered about it, but nevertheless, they're all nodded in agreement. He sighed, "Good, we'd best get going. We can't stay here much longer."

Everyone chatted in agreement as they're all packing their stuffs up and ready to march out. Applejack's team have their private discussion about the team.

"This isn't getting us nowhere," Terrorcreep said dryly,

"Okay, seriously. Doesn't anypony think this is a really bad idea for team-up between heroes and villains?!" Pinkie exclaimed in concern, "Coz I still think it is!"

Tailtech sighed, "Pinkie, didn't you say you agreed to help them?"

Pinkie groaned, "I know that. But sometimes that 'good guys vs bad guys' genre always gets the best of me to think that! I can't help it. I loved being good guy."

"Well, either way, this is the friendship problem we need to solve it," Applejack said firmly, "And we will."

Saber nodded, "I'm with you, AJ. We'll get through this. Let's Wrap and Roll Out!"

With everyone has packed their stuffs up, both Applejack's and Suicide Squad marched out at once. They're all continued their journey to MechSteel State. However, unknown to them, Demon Assassin and Sevenstrike emerged out from the shadows, joined by both MechaInfinite and Poisonserpent, who were displeased and annoyed.

"Why did we not move?!" MechaInfinite demanded in anger, "we could have taken them down especially the traitors!"

Poisonserpent hissed, "I agreed! We could have gotten the cargo!"

Sevenstrike hissed in anger. Demon Assassin smiled, "Calm down. You're making a fuss for nothing again. In fact, Suicide Squad is nothing but worthless pack of rats. This is the perfect chance for us to attack them by nightfall."

"This better worth our effort," MechaInfinite snarled a bit, "Our masters are depending on us."

* * *

As the sunsets, Applejack's Team and Suicide Squad were setting their camp for rest and sleep. The firewood was set while food was prepared for everyone to eat. As they all were eating their dinner, Suicide Squad were glaring at each other as they still having some issues with each other. Applejack's Team and even Hideyoshi noticed it as they were annoyed and frustrated by it.

"Listen, you'all. You need to get over and work together," Applejack said firmly, "Coz if you don't, no telling when will the micro detonator exploded in you!"

Saber nodded, "I agreed. You need to put your difference aside now."

"And let me guess, Friendship is Magic?" Tech asked in annoyance, "Don't you ever get tired of that? Coz I am."

"I agreed. We're the criminals. We don't give a damn about the teamwork," Reaperdeath said darkly.

Deadblast nodded in agreement, "Yeah, no kidding. I don't work with losers like them."

"Our own concern is survival, not concern with each other," Skycrush said dryly and angrily before glared at Karai, "I definitely do not want to have concern with you."

"Neither do I. I don't like having accompany by the likes of you," Karai said firmly, "You're nothing but brash fool like your father."

Skycrush snarled, "At least, I didn't betray my own father like you did!"

"At least, I didn't become a monster like him," Karai exclaimed in anger, "Unlike you, you're willing to kill anyone and even the innocent. You have no honor, monster!"

"Damn you, bitch!" Skycrush exclaimed in anger as she jumped and attacked Karai, "I'll kill you!"

Karai snarled, "Do your worst!"

Skycrush and Karai began their fierce fighting. Their own teammates cheered wildly and happily to both mares fighting with each other. Applejack's Team and Hideyoshi were annoyed and frustrated by the fight.

"We'd be lucky if we ever get out of here," Terrorcreep said dryly and annoyingly.

Tailtech snarled a bit, "Tell me about it. Just be glad that there will be no attacks now."  
 ** _  
BOOM!_** Everyone yelped in surprise and shock as they all stopped their fights. Their area was slowly covered by the smokescreen, along with more distanced blasting shots on them. They all coughed and wheezed heavily as they can't see where they were going now. As they all struggled to see where they were going to, they got attacked and knocked out unconsciously by three assassins - Demon Assassin, Sevenstrike and Poisonserpent.

With both Applejack's Team and Suicide Squad down, three assassins turned to their back and signaled by red light. MechaInfinite emerged from the ground as he approached to the cargo, where he grabbed and placed it on his back. With their mission is complete, they turned and headed off. They're now returning to their base.

A few minutes have passed, both Applejack's Team and Suicide Squad slowly recovered and gotten up from the ground. Both team found the cargo is missing and stolen.

"Not good! This is so not good!" Pinkie exclaimed in concern.

Terrorcreep groaned in anger, "We've let our guard down. We got careless."

"Tell me about it. We really got screwed," Deadblast groaned while massaging his muscle, "Waller's going to kill us."

"Freeze! Tech! You were supposed to check out on the enemy's movement," Reaperdeath exclaimed in anger, "How the hell did they get here unnoticed?!"

Psychic Freeze was annoyed and angered before glared at Tech, "What the hell did you do to my system, you fool!"

"I didn't do anything! Really!" Tech exclaimed in fear.

"Hey, back off, Freeze!" Terrorspike exclaimed in anger while pushing Psychic Freeze off, "Tech maybe a coward and useless, but he knows not to mess with your tools!"

Psychic Freeze snarled in anger, "Then, how do you explain of how the hell did they get here?! My tech works fine but something interfered its signal!"

"I don't know. But I know your tech needs some work," Terrorspike snapped in anger.

"To be frank, I don't give a damn about whose fault," Reaperdeath exclaimed in anger, "I give a damn that none of you all putting a good effort for the team! You're all useless!"

"I knew camping here was the bad idea," Skycrush snarled as she glared at Karai, "Maybe if someone hadn't say about camping here!"

Karai groaned, "How dare you?! As the leader and member to this team, it's my duty is to ensure that all of us get dinner to eat and some goodnight rest. So, all of us can be ready for the fight! Without it, we'd be easily defeated!"

"We don't need it! We can do it fine!" Skycrush exclaimed in anger, "Being part of the team is the mistake!"

Karai snarled, "I couldn't agree more!"

The Suicide Squad gotten into a big argument and even gotten to a big fight. This really frustrated and annoyed Applejack's Team and Hideyoshi. They don't have the time for this.

Terrorcreep sighed, "We definitely regret for not executing you."

"Terrorcreep! That is so mean!" Pinkie exclaimed in annoyance.

"Will you knock it out?!" Applejack shouted and snapped in anger, making everyone stop their fights, "This is not the time to fight and argue. We need to get the cargo back now."

"Yeah. And there's no telling what those monsters want with the cargo," Tailtech's said in concern, "And whatever it is inside the cargo, it's going to bad news to all of us. We need to stop them before it's too late."

Karai hummed in concern and worried. Deadblast spoke up, "Karai, don't try to be nice to these 'heroes'. They got issues with us. If they don't trust us, then what's the point of this?

"For once, I agreed." Reaperdeath said dryly, "This is indeed pointless to work with you all."

"Hey! This isn't about us trusting you guys!" Saber exclaimed in anger and annoyance, "It's about you all!"

"Hey, what's that supposed to be mean?!" Tech demanded in anger and annoyance.

Skycrush nodded, "Are you questioning our abilities, strength and speed to get the job done?! You'll be sorry for that, fool!"

"No, you're all having teamwork and trust issues!" Saber explained in anger, "Keep this up and you're all gonna get yourself into troubles."

Terrorcreep nodded in agreement, "Indeed. And who knows? Waller might as well get rid of you all."

"If we don't do something, we're gonna get screwed especially Waller's gonna kill us!" Hideyoshi said in concern and agreement, "So, we need to work together and get our cargo now!"

Pinkie groaned, "Tell me about it. I told you this is a bad idea for good guys and bad guys to work together." Everyone glared at her. She yelped, "Sorry. My bad. We need to save the day now!"

"And you think we care?" Reaperdeath asked dryly.

Deadblast nodded, "Yeah. It's for everypony for themselves. It's always has been."

"That is true," Skycrush said dryly and darkly, "What makes you think we do it for the world when they do not care about us?"

"Then, do it for yourself. Do it for someone you care," Applejack said firmly, which surprise Suicide Squad. She sighed, "If you wanna do it for someone or yourself, then work together to get the job done! It's the only way we can survive it."

"Hate to admit it. She is right," Psychic Freeze admitted in concern.

Most members of Suicide Squad reluctantly agreed, Karai sighed, "Yes. We must. But how do we find the cargo? It could be anywhere in this Death Wasteland..."

Tech smiled as he was about to say. Tailtech interrupted while showing his tracker, "Don't worry. I know where the cargo heading to." He smirked, "I placed the tracking device on it before we start the journey."

"Hey! That's my line!" Tech exclaimed in anger and fury, "And my work!"

* * *

Demon Assassin and his group have moved the cargo all the way back to the main camp; where Maul, Shredkiller and Machine Dragoon were waiting and standing for. Three of them were amused and proud of their success now. They all were about to open the cargo now. They stopped as they looked up and found both Applejack's Team and Suicide Squad stood before them.

"Well, well," Maul said amusingly, "Look who has come and joined the party!"

"There you are..." Tailtech said in anger.

"Tailtech, not now," Terrorcreep said dryly and firmly, "We need to get the cargo now."

Machine Dragoon scoffed, "The little fox comes back. How intriguing..."

"Karai..." Shredkiller snarled in anger.

"Father... It's been a while..." Karai said darkly.

"You will pay for betraying your own father, child! I do not tolerate betrayal and failures! Mark my word, Karai!"

"I do not fear you anymore."

"We shall see." Shredkiller said darkly before looking at the cargo, "You want the cargo? You have to fight and get it from us!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Pinkie asked happily.

Maul chuckled, "This is going to be fun. I loved challenging."

"Oh yeah? I loved to kick your ass for raping Twilight!" Applejack said in anger, "Nopony raped my friends and gets away with this!"

"Everypony, attack! Get the cargo!" Saber ordered.

Both Applejack's and Suicide Squad charged at Maul, Shredkiller and Machine Dragoon, who led their army to charged at them. As both sides have a large clash, they began their big fight.

Using Mind Whiplash and Twin Dragoon Sabers; Applejack and Saber battled with Maul, who quickly dodged and blocked the attacks while swinging his Twin Killer Swords at them for few times. Pinkie and Tailtech fired their blasters at Machine Dragoon, who was too large and immune to the blasts while firing his cannons at them back. Karai, Terrorcreep and Skycrush have their duel against Shredkiller, who used aggressiveness and fury to block and attack them without mercy or slowing down. Reaperdeath skillfully and fiercely engaged and battled with Demon Assassin, who kept disappearing and appearing while attacking him. Deadblast fired his gauntlet blasters at Sevenstrike, who also fired back at him. Hideyoshi fought against Poisonserpent as both of them swiftly and quickly fought each other for few times. While dodging and avoiding the blasts and explosion from the enemies, Terrorspike battled against the MechaInfinite, who unleashed firepower mercilessly at him for few times. And all Tech did is run from the fight while ordering his Techbots to defend him and battled their army.

Applejack's Team and Suicide Squad fought and battled against Maul's team and army for few times. Neither side have stopped their battles against each other. Applejack's Team and Suicide Squad helped each other while battling the enemies.

Shredkiller knocked and about to kill Karai but blocked and assisted by Skycrush. Both mares worked and fought against him. While dealing with both Demon Assassin and Sevenstrike, both Reaperdeath and Deadblast assisted and helped each other by blasting their guns at the enemies despite them hated each other a lot. While Tech was running out for his life, Psychic Freeze fired his Freezing Blaster at the enemies for saving his life while dealing with the enemies. Terrorspike and Hideyoshi did their best of helping their allies and dealing with the enemies.

During their fierce battles, Tech accidentally knocked the cargo, which caused it to open. Everyone stopped as they turned and found something shocking and unexpected - the cargo was empty.

"WHAT?! What is the meaning of this?!" Shredkiller demanded in anger.

"It's a decoy!" Machine Dragoon exclaimed in anger, "We've been played!"

Maul groaned, "This isn't over. See ya, suckers!"

And just before anyone could react, Shredkiller and his army of ninjas threw their smoke bombs on the ground. Maul's team disappeared in the black smokes. Surprised and annoyed that their enemies got away, both Applejack's Team and Suicide Squad turned and checked on the cargo. They all couldn't believe of what they just saw.

"We've been duped," Deadblast snarled in anger.

Skycrush snarled, "Damn it. I hate deception."

"It's empty! How could we not notice it?!" Pinkie asked in shock and concern.

Applejack nodded, "Yeah. Where's the real cargo?! Why sent us with the empty one?!"

"Because Waller wants to distract our enemies," Karai answered darkly, "And it worked perfectly for both of us."

Saber snarled, "Waller's going to answer this."

* * *

In the next morning, Applejack's Team and Suicide Squad have arrived at MechSteel State's Platform. They found Lightning Wisdom, Director Waller and Tarkin talking to the Sentinel Commander and the army of Metal Sentinels. They all approached to three Thunder Mystic Ponies.

"Well, look, who has show up here," Director Waller said amusingly. Both Applejack's Team and Suicide Squad glared at her. She smiled, "What? Not happy with the assignment."

"You know why?" Saber said in anger, "You were using us to distract the enemies long enough for you to transport the real cargo here!"

Karai nodded in anger, "We risked our lives for this stupid task of yours! It's unacceptable!"

"Yeah!" Suicide Squad exclaimed in anger and agreement.

"So, what the heck was in the cargo?" Applejack demanded in anger.

"What does it matter?" Director Waller said calmly, "We've completed the mission. I did my part. You did yours. That's all it matters. Nothing more, nothing less!"

"WHAT?! The cargo has been stolen?!" Tarkin asked in anger and shock, surprised Director Waller and her allies. The Thunder Mystic Soldier nodded in concern. He groaned, "They're step ahead of us again!"

"Impossible! Unacceptable!" Director Waller exclaimed in anger, "How could this have happen?!"

"Well... Even you didn't tell us about the real mission, they still get what they wanted." Pinkie said randomly, "That's irony."

"Yeah. That was your big mistake for not telling us," Applejack said amusingly.

"Took the words out of my mouth," Hideyoshi said amusingly.

Deadblast nodded while chuckled, "Yeah. Maybe you should have trust us to look after it than just using us as decoys."

"For once, we agreed. You should have thought of that, Waller," Reaperdeath said firmly.

Director Waller was angered and furious to snap back. She huffed in anger as she headed off at once. Tarkin sighed before bowed humbly before Applejack's Team and Suicide Squad. He turned and followed her at once.

Lightning Wisdom turned and spoke firmly, "I'm truly sorry for what Waller has done. I am. I should have told you about it or at least, entrusted the mission to you with it."

"Yeah. Whatever," Terrorcreep said darkly and dryly, "And besides, I hope that you kept your words to honor reward to Suicide Squad for their effort and distracting the enemies long enough for you all to get the cargo here."

Applejack nodded, "It maybe failure to you all. But it's a success to us for making a team effort and working together."

"That I understand. And you have my word that their imprisonment will be shorten from 50 years to 10 years. And that's final," Lightning Wisdom said firmly and calmly. Suicide Squad was still annoyed that they're in prison. Nevertheless, they've get 10 years imprisonment. He continued, "Even though the mission is failure, to me, it's a success."

"What's that suppose to be mean?" Saber asked suspiciously and curiously.

"Yeah. How can you say a mission is a success?" Pinkie asked in confusion.

Lightning Wisdom smiled, "I learned more about the friendship."

"Okay... But what's inside the cargo?" Applejack asked curiously.

"To be honest, I don't know. Waller didn't tell me either," Lightning Wisdom said in annoyance and disappointment. Both team were in shocked. He sighed, "Yeah. Irony. And don't worry, you'll get the reward."

As soon as Lightning Wisdom left, Applejack's Team turned and looked at Suicide Squad, who was in shock and dumbfounded of what has happened.

Karai sighed as she bowed down, "Thank you all for helping us. But why?"

"Second chances." Applejack answered. Her team nodded in agreement. Suicide Squad was surprised yet touched and happy about it. She smiled, "You're all maybe bad guys, but bad can be turn to good. I know it because I met two rivals of mine, who helped us to complete the mission."

"And not to mention that you all picked a fight with each other," Pinkie added happily, "But you all helped and make a best team of it."

Saber nodded, "They're right. You're all deserved it."

"Don't waste the chance." Terrorcreep said firmly and dryly, "Or we'll come and hunt you down."

Annoyed and angered at each other, Suicide Squad couldn't help but be proud and happy about being part of the team and help each other out. They all bowed down humbly before Applejack's Team and said, "We're honored. Thank you."

Applejack's Team smiled in relief. Suddenly, their cutie mark glowed blinked and brightly. Both Applejack and Pinkie smiled as they have solved the Friendship Problem.

"The mission maybe a failure, but we solved the Friendship Problem!" Pinkie cheered happily.

"Yeah, it is. But still, I wonder what's inside the cargo," Applejack asked in concern.

Terrorcreep sighed, "Who knows? It could be dangerous..."

"It doesn't matter," Saber said confidently as everyone looked at him. He smiled, "We can do this. We always have."

* * *

At the Dark Throne Chamber, Dark Curse was sitting down on his chair. Maul, Machine Dragoon and Shredkiller stood before him. Queen Chrysalis and her Changeling Minions brought the cargo in. The Dark Lord smiled proudly and amusingly.

"The Heart of Killerdestroyer has returned to us. With it, Killerdestroyer will be restored to his full powered. Well done, Chrysalis," Dark Curse said calmly. Queen Chrysalis and her minions smiled and bowed down. He turned to Maul, Shredkiller and Machine Dragoon, "And so do you to distract them. Now go. Attend to your duties now."

Shredkiller and Machine Dragoon nodded as they turned and left. This left Dark Curse, Maul and Queen Chrysalis to talk about their plans.

"The time has come," Dark Curse said firmly and darkly, "Queen Chrysalis, it's time to see if your plans will work. If it does, your Changelings will become our perfect alliance."

"I assure it will, Dark Curse," Queen Chrysalis said proudly and amusingly, "The plan is foolproof! All of our enemies including Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon will fall before us."

"Just make sure that those two are alive. I have some use of them," Dark Curse said darkly.

Queen Chrysalis nodded, "As you wish, Dark Lord."

Maul smirked, "Let the party begin..."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:  
** Ashleigh Ball: Applejack  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon  
Matthew Mercer: Terrorcreep  
Kate Higgins: Tailtech  
Ted Lewis: Maul  
Karen Neil: Karai  
Doug Parker: Hideyoshi

 **Minor Casts:**  
Jeff Nimoy: Lightning Wisdom  
C.C.H. Pounder: Director Waller  
Stephen Stanton: Tarkin  
Mark Rolston: Reaperdeath  
Will Smith: Deadblast  
Steven Blum: Terrorspike  
Maurice LaMarche: Psychic Freeze  
Danny Cocksey: Tech  
Lauren Landa: Skycrush  
Scottie Ray: Shredkiller  
Isaac C. Singleton Jr.: Machine Dragoon  
David Rizk: Reaperdeath  
Fred Tatasciore: MechaInfinite  
Rosa Salazer: Poisonserpent

 **Cameo:**  
Lathan Gaines: Dark Curse  
Kathleen Barr: Queen Chrysalis


	29. Ep 25: An Unexpected Quest - Part I

**Episode 25: An Unexpected Quest - Part I**

Starlight arrived to her old village - a place where everypony have same 'equal' cutie marks under her leadership before Twilight and her friends have arrived and restored ponies' cutie mark and even her reformation to be a student and friend to Twilight. And now she came back to her old hometown as she was being invited by her old friends for Sunset Festival.

Starlight sighed calmly, "Okay... This is it. Time to make an impression..."

Starlight marched into her old village, while wearing uneasy and worried smile. She found both Double Diamond and Party Favor were setting the 'Sunset Festival' banner. She approached them as she gave a clear throat. They turned and looked at her.

"Uh, hey there, everypony." Starlight greeted uneasily.

"Uh... Hey, Starlight." Party Favor greeted uneasily before asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I-I... I was invited. To the Sunset Festival?" Starlight answered as she showed the invitation letter to her friends.

"Uh, yeah, but we didn't think you'd actually show up." Double Diamond admitted with a bit of anger.

Party Favor nodded, "You didn't think we really wanted you here, did you?"

Double Diamond tear the invitation paper to pieces, shocked and upset Starlight, "But... I... apologized. I thought everything was fine."

"Says who?!" Double Diamond and Party Favor asked amusingly, "You're a joke and liar!"

Double Diamond and Party Favor began laughed derisively, followed by the rest of villagers. This shocked and upset Starlight a lot. She apologized to them about what she did to them, and they forgave her. And now they broke her heart that they don't want her to be part of Sunset Festival.

Starlight then shouted in agony and anger, "Please...! Stop...!"

* * *

"STOP!"

"Starlight, wake up!"

Starlight gasped as she got up at once. She then panted heavily. As she looked up, Starlight found herself in the bedroom. Sunset looked concern and uneasy for seeing her friend and senior being afraid and having a nightmare.

"W-Was that a dream?!" Starlight asked in surprise. She turned and found Sunset looking at her. She asked, "Sunset? What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you." Sunset answered calmly, "Did you have some nightmare?"

"M-Me? Why would I have it?"

"Starlight, no denying. Seriously, what happen?"

Starlight sighed, "Fine. I'm more afraid of going back to the village than I thought."

Sunset looked surprise and confused, "Why? Didn't ponies from your village forgave you for what and why you did it?"

"Yes, they did. But truthfully, I don't think I deserve it, not after what I have done to them. Maybe I shouldn't go back to my old village."

"Starlight, that's ridiculous. Everypony deserve the second chances, and even you. But if they didn't forgive you, they wouldn't have sent the invitation to you in the first place."

Starlight hummed thoughtfully, "I see. But I'm still worried. What do I do now?"

"Well, maybe you should talk with Twilight and others," Sunset suggested, "After all, they're our friends especially the princess is our mentor. They can help us out with your problem. And things will turn out alright."

Starlight sighed before smiled, "Better than nothing I suppose..."

* * *

In the next morning, Starlight and Sunset called both Mane Six and Shadow Dragon at the Council Chamber for discussion about her problems and concerns of going to the village for Sunset Festival. Spike, Nyx and Lance were among them. The ponies were surprised by the question.

"But why, darling?" Rarity asked, "You went back to apologize. They accepted. Everypony has moved on."

"But have they?" Starlight asked in concern, which surprise the ponies, "They don't really know how much I've changed. Or even worse, maybe I haven't changed as much as I think I have!"

"Trust me. You are a totally different pony now." Rainbow supported happily before said amusingly, "I mean, you were pretty awful." She then got her head whacked by Shadow Dragon. She yelped in pain, "That's hurt! She was a bad guy! It's a compliment!"

Shadow Dragon gave annoying looks, "That's not helpful, Rainbow."

Fluttershy sighed before smiled, "I don't think they would've sent the invitation if they didn't want you to come. I'm sure they'd be happy to see you."

Sunset smiled before nudged Starlight's chest a bit, "Told you, Sunset."

"And getting an invitation to a party and not going?!" Pinkie asked in shock and anger, "That's like... I-It's like...! Well, I don't know what it's like, but it is definitely bad. And you know U hate ponies don't appreciate party! Seriously, why ponies hate parties?!"

"Pinkie, I think we're going on to wrong topic," Shadow Dragon remarked in annoyance.

Applejack sighed, "Just be honest with them. I'm sure they'll understand where you're comin' from."

"I understand how hard this is for you. Maybe if you took a friend along, it might make things easier." Twilight suggested calmly, "Somepony you trust who would look out for you?"

Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement, "Having two or three ponies will make you comfortable when visited your village."

After hearing ponies giving out their suggestions, Starlight gave in some thoughts about which pony will be accompany her for the journey.

* * *

Outskirt of Castle of Friendship, Starlight was helping and assisting two ponies of packing and putting the luggage and package into the wagon.

"Thanks so much for doing this, you two," Starlight thanked happily while looking at two ponies, "When Twilight and Shadow Dragon said I should bring a friend or two, you were the first ponies I thought of."

Trixie and Sunset Smiled happily as they both just finished packing their stuffs up. Twilight and her friends arrived at the scene. Twilight was annoyed and disappointed about Starlight choosing Trixie being the friend to accompany her for journey. But she was grateful that Sunset is with Starlight, making sure that her first student doesn't getting into troubles.

"Great idea, Princess Twilight." Trixie said arrogantly to Twilight, "Asking me – Starlight's first best friend – to help her on this difficult journey really shows how wise a princess you have become."

Noticed Twilight's annoyed looks, Sunset sighed in annoyance, "Oh boy. No wonder why Twilight didn't like it." She cleared her throat while smiled at Starlight, "No problem. Just glad to be with you, Starlight."

Starlight turned and looked at Twilight and her friends, "The festival lasts a whole week, but I'm sure we won't stay that long."

"Oh. I don't know, Starlight." Trixie said amusingly as she held and patted on Starlight's shoulder gently, "Time really flies when you're spending it with your best friend!"

Sunset groaned before coming in-between Trixie and Starlight as she spoke dryly and firmly, "Which is why I'm making sure that three of us gotten into some unnecessary troubles, got it, Trixie?"

Trixie giggled uneasily, "Of course. Won't happen. Promised."

Twilight sighed, "That's good to hear. Thank you, Sunset for being a good pupil and a friend to Starlight. Just stay out of troubles, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Starlight, Sunset and Trixie exclaimed happily.

And so, three mares headed off for their journey to Starlight's Village now, along with the wagon. Twilight and her friends cried and waved goodbye to them. Unknown to any of them, the shadowy humanoid figure formed and appeared on the castle walls. His eyes narrowed firmly and darkly as the shadowy figure slowly disappeared into nothingness.

While waving goodbye to them, Twilight yelped in pain as she felt something on her chest. As she was about to fall, Shadow Dragon and Applejack quickly grabbed and held her in time. Her friends became uneasy and worried about them.

"Twilight, are you okay?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

Applejack hissed, "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I-I'm fine..." Twilight said with a bit of pain, "Just little dizzy."

"Maybe we should go back to the castle now. You need to rest, Twi," Shadow Dragon suggested.

Applejack nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I don't think you haven't recovered from Maul's raping you. That must be seriously pain for you to handle."

Twilight sighed, "I guess you're right. Let's go."

Twilight and her friends headed off and returned to the Castle of Friendship for some rest. Unknown to any of them, inside Alicorn's chest, lies a crimson-greenish glowing darkly. What could this mean? Are Twilight and her friends in grave danger?

* * *

After spending for four hours of travelling, three mares arrived at the old village. Trixie and Sunset looked amazed and surprise about it while Starlight looked uneasy and concern. The pink unicorn is having doubts and concerns of going to see her friends due to her past actions.

Trixie whistled, "There it is! The town where you-!"

Starlight frantically interrupted, "Magically stole everypony's cutie marks, replaced them with equal signs, and forced them all to hide their natural talents?"

Trixie was annoyed as she remarked, "I was going to say where you came from, but yours is a more... emotionally traumatic answer."

"You're not helping," Sunset snarled a bit, scaring Trixie a bit. She sighed as she turned and looked at Starlight, "Look, Starlight, just enjoy the festival and stop thinking about what has happened from the past, okay?"

Starlight sighed, "Okay. Just enjoy festival and stop thinking about the past. That's easy enough." Trixie and Sunset smiled in relief. She then panicked frantically and fearfully, "I can't do it! I just can't! I just can't! I really can't!"

"So much for cheerful pep talk..." Trixie said amusingly.

Sunset groaned before giving a glare at Trixie, "You'd think you can do better than mine?"

Trixie scoffed, "I could try." She turned and looked at Starlight, "Starlight, calm down. Don't be afraid and scared. You can tell me about what's going on."

"I'm worried, girls." Starlight explained in concern, making Trixie and Sunset looked at her. She gulped and continued, "I'm really worried about what they're gonna ask me to do."

"I don't understand, Starlight." Trixie said in confusion, "What is it you're afraid that they're asking you to do?"

Sunset hummed thoughtfully, "This isn't about them forgiving you. It's something else that you don't want them to ask you to do."

"Yes. And it's the leadership," Starlight answered in concern, surprise both Trixie and Sunset. She continued, "I was horrible when I led that town! I was ready for them to not trust me, but... I wasn't ready for them to put me in charge again! With my past, I should never be in charge of anything!"

"Starlight..." Sunset said in concern.

"So you messed up. Big deal." Trixie remarked amusingly.

Sunset groaned, "Trixie!"

"Hey! I'm not done! I'm still helping her now!" Trixie said in annoyance before sighed while looking at both unicorns, "Don't you ever tell another pony I said this, but even Trixie's made mistakes."

Both Sunset and Starlight were surprised and shocked by her advice. Sunset spoke, "Okay. I did not expect that advice..."

Starlight nodded, "Yeah, me too."

Trixie giggled, "I know! The trick is to just move on and pretend they never happened."

Starlight hummed, "I feel like that's almost good advice."

"But also, Starlight," Sunset added calmly and gently, "If you feel you don't want to do it, just say the work and we'll be there for you. We've got your back."

Starlight sighed, "Well, I couldn't ask for more than that. If we're gonna do this, let's do it."

Starlight and her friends marched into the village, where they found the villagers were still setting up the Sunset Festival. Starlight was nervous of going through it, however, both Sunset and Trixie encouraged and supported her to do it. She sighed and nodded in agreement that she's going through it.

Three mares approached to Double Diamond and Party Favor, who setting up the Sunset Festival banner up. Hearing the walking hooves, both stallion turned and found Starlight and her friends stood before them. They both smiled happily and relief.

"Oh! Starlight, you came!" Double Diamond greeted happily.

"We were worried you wouldn't be able to make it! Are you staying the whole week?" Party Favor asked happily as the rest of villagers came and surrounded Starlight and her friends. He continued, "We have different events planned each day!"

Sugar Belle came to Starlight, "How is it living in a castle? Are these two your new friends?"

"It is so good to see you!" Double Diamond exclaimed happily.

Trixie giggled amusingly, making Sunset nudged on the blue unicorn's chest for trying to make fun of Starlight.

Starlight sighed gently, "It's good to see all of you, too."

"You got here just in time. We were having some debate about these banners." Party Favor said happily as he looked at several banner designs, "Which do you think feels more 'sunsetty'?"

"O-Oh, you don't need me to decide that. Heh." Starlight said uneasily, "Whatever you think is probably best."

Double Diamond nodded and asked, "Uh, well, how about helping us with the routes for the relay races tomorrow? Can you take a look?"

Starlight gulped, "Oh, I-I shouldn't. You all go ahead. I-I just want to enjoy the festival."

"But you will be a judge for the baking competition, right?" Sugar Belle asked hopefully.

Double Diamond smiled, "We had a few questions about the order of the acts for the talent show."

"And the unicorns have a fireworks show planned! We could really use your help!" Night Glider said happily.

As more villagers continued chatting and asking lots of questions to Starlight; they have made her uneasy, nervous and worried like she's going to explode especially her horn is lighting up. Sunset noticed it as she knew where this could be leading it. She has to do something now.

"WAIT!" Sunset shouted out loud. Everyone stopped their chats and looked at her. She yelped and panicked fearfully and frantically, "Uh... Eh... I... Uh... I don't think Starlight should be handling these kind of jobs."

The villagers looked confuse and surprise. Double Diamond asked, "Why not? Starlight was the leader here and she knows the best!"

"No, I don't!" Starlight exclaimed out loud. Everyone turned and looked at her. She gulped before sighed, "No, I can't. I just can't!"

"B-But Starlight... You've always good of what you think it's best for us." Party Favor insisted.

Night Glider nodded in agreement, "Yeah! You're the best!"

"We couldn't have done better for our village, without you." Sugar Belle said happily.

"You all could have!" Starlight exclaimed in disagreement, which shock and concerned the villagers. She sighed, "I'm not suited for the tasks. I'm sorry. I can't do it because... Because of what I have done here..."

"Starlight..." Double Diamond said in shock and confusion before he gasped in realization about her behavior, "If this is about what and why you make all of us have same cutie marks, we have nothing against you."

"In fact, we forgive you." Party Favor added in.

Sugar Belle nodded, "We understand what you have been through, Starlight."

"We asked your help because you know what's best for the village," Night Glider said, "After all, we're friends."

Starlight was surprised and shocked of what they have said. She was relief and happy that the villagers have forgiven and accepted her. However, she's still having doubts that she would able to help and make the best of Sunset Festival.

"I'm thankful of you all accepting me, but..." Starlight sighed, "I still don't think that I'm suited for this job."

The villagers looked disappointed and upset about Starlight's refusal to be in-charge. Sunset quickly spoke, "And that's why she has us! We're glad to be here to help her and you all. And that why we'll make the best of Sunset Festival!"

"Indeed," Trixie joined in, "The Great and Powerful Trixie is honored to be at your service."

"Really?" Starlight asked in surprise. Both her unicorn friends nodded. She sighed and smiled as she turned to the villagers, "We'd honored to help around."

The villagers were surprised and relieved as they chatted happily about Starlight and her friends are willing to help them now. Starlight was glad that her friends were there for her and willing to help her through. Three mares discussed with the villagers of what they can do to make the best for Sunset Festival.

Unknown to any of them; behind the village's back was the same mysterious figure, who was watching the event. He crossed his arms while glaring at Starlight. He has his own suspicious about her as he determined to find out more about her.

* * *

 _Three days later..._

Inside the Castle of Friendship; both Shadow Dragon and Applejack were with Twilight Sparkle inside the bedroom while the rest of their friends are waiting at the foyer. The Princess of Friendship looked very sick and weak as she had a high fever, strange greenish pocks, her magic power weakened and sweating like she felt heat on her body. This made both of them uneasy and worried. As a medic, Shorty did his best to identify and diagnose the sickness, but so far he found nothing. And none of his medicine is working on him.

After taking the blood sample from Twilight's, Shorty turned and spoke to Applejack and Shadow Dragon. He sighed, "I still don't know what cause her like this. But I'm determined to find out. Make sure that she sleeps and take some supplements."

Shadow Dragon and Applejack nodded in understanding. As soon as Shorty left and returned to his lab, they both approached and checked on Twilight from her bed.

"How're you doing, Sugarcube?" Applejack asked in concern.

"A bit sick. Nothing worse..." Twilight said weakly before coughed wheezily, "But I'll make it out."

Shadow Dragon hummed in concern, "Twilight, I'm so sorry for this."

"W-What are you talking about, Shadow?"

"If only I have been with you during my birthday party, than you wouldn't get kidnapped and raped by Maul. Who knows what Demon Changeling did to you?"

"Shadow Dragon, please. Don't blame yourself for my sickness." Twilight said weakly yet calmly before coughed a bit, "You were just upset and angry to enjoy birthday party. There was nothing you could do."

"And this time, I'm with you." Shadow Dragon said firmly as he held her hoof tightly, "I won't let him take you away."

Applejack nodded as she patted Shadow Dragon's back, "And neither do we, Sugarcube."

Twilight couldn't help but smile, "Thanks, guys. You're the best."

Suddenly, Twilight coughed heavily and wheezily. And this time, it's getting worse as she coughed some strange blood out from her throat. This made both Shadow Dragon and Applejack worried and concern about her now. Lance, Nyx and Spike gotten into the bedroom when they heard some noise.

"TWILIGHT!" Shadow Dragon and Applejack exclaimed in concern and fear.

"Twilight, what happen?!" Spike asked, "Did something bad happen to her?!"

"We heard coughing!" Lance added fearfully, "Is she going to be alright?"

Feeling her body in pain and heating up, Twilight screamed in pain and agony, which scared the rest of her friends out. Shadow Dragon and Applejack quickly held her down. The children became uneasy and worried about her.

"I'd better get Shorty now!" Nyx exclaimed in concern.

And just before anyone could do anything, Twilight continued screaming even louder. The rest of her friends have arrived and checked on the noise. They all gasped in concern as Twilight's condition is getting worse.

Her eyes were moving upwards weirdly and scarily as she went blank. She opened her mouth widely while coughing out. Her body began shaking wildly and crazily like something's coming out from her. And comes out of her mouth with a group of Demon Changeling Parasites, which screeched and hissed wildly. The parasites scared the hell out of them.

And juts before the parasites could do anything, Shadow Dragon quickly kicked them aside while pulling Twilight away from them. The rest of his friends formed the perimeter and ready to fight.

"Twilight, you okay?!" Shadow Dragon asked in concern and fear.

Twilight coughed a bit while smiling weakly, "Yeah. I feel a bit better after those things got out of me."

"How did they inside of her?!" Applejack demanded in anger as she turned and glared at Shorty, "I thought she was clear from getting infestation!"

"It was!" Shorty exclaimed in concern before hissed, "They must have lied in dormant when the time is right! That must be a logical reason!"

"Everypony, get ready! Here they come!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in concern.

Demon Changeling Parasites screeched and hissed wildly as they turned and glared at Twilight and her friends. The ponies gasped in shock and worry. And just before they could do anything, the parasites slithered and charged at them. The Demon Changelings Parasites jumped and attacked the ponies, who screamed in fear, agony and pain.

* * *

 _A week later..._

Three unicorns have enjoyed working and having fun at the old village. Her old friends were pleased and relieved that Starlight and her two friends came and helped them a lot for Sunset Festival. It was the best week of holiday they ever done. Aftermath, Starlight and her friends packed the stuffs and packages up as they were preparing to head back to Ponyville Town now.

Starlight gave her four old pony friends each other a hug while they all laughed happily. Both Sunset and Trixie smiled happily for seeing them being friends together. Starlight and her old friends departed from hugging.

"Thank you all for accepting me as a friend and in-charge for some stuffs," Starlight said uneasily yet relieved, "Even though I'm not very good at them. And not to mention, I hate being a leader."

"Oh, you don't have to be good at any of stuffs," Party Favor said happily.

Sugar Belle nodded, "Yeah. You just have to be there and be honest what you think it's good for the village."

Double Diamond smiled, "Yeah. We didn't ask you to be a leader. We ask you to be a friend to help us out with our stuffs."

"Best Sunset Festival ever!" Night Glider cheered happily.

Starlight couldn't help but smiled, "Thanks. I really appreciate. I promised to write some letters to you all about what I'm doing."

The villagers chatted and nodded in agreement as they waved goodbyes to Starlight and her friends. Three unicorn mares turned and headed off as they're now returning to Ponyville Town.

Starlight sighed while looking at both Sunset and Trixie, "Thanks for coming and helping me out, girls. I don't know what stupid things I would do at this village."

"Happy to help, Starlight. After all, we're friends," Sunset said proudly.

Trixie nodded, "I agree. But seriously, don't tell anyone about my advice! Got it?!"

Starlight and Sunset giggled amusingly, "Got it!"

* * *

Four hours have passed, Starlight and her friends have returned to Ponyville Town. As they were walking through downtown, the spotted Pinkie bouncing around happily.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie!" Starlight called. Pinkie stopped at once as she looked confuse and surprise. She turned and looked at her. She continued, "I'm home!"

"Oh! Good!" Pinkie said 'happily', "Coming from where again?"

Starlight and Sunset looked surprise and confuse while Trixie was ignorant about it. Did Pinkie forget about them going to the old village?

"We... went to my old village? For the festival?" Sunset asked in concern and suspicious, "Remember, Pinkie?"

"Ooh, sounds fun! How was it?" Pinkie said happily.

"It was great and good," Starlight said happily before sighed, "The villagers are okay with me for being friend and in-charge of some events, though I'm still not good at leadership."

"Ooh! Sounds good! Bye!" Pinkie said happily before bounced off. She slammed on somepony else. She got up while looking at the pony. She smiled, "Laxy! What's up?!"

"What's up, Pinkie!" Laxtinct said happily before looked at Starlight and her friends. He gasped as he dragged Pinkie while hugging her and three unicorns, "Starlight! Sunset! Trixie! Welcome back, buddies! How's your party at your old hometown?! I hope they've got some awesome food! Right, Pinkie?!"

Pinkie looked confuse before awed happily, "Right! Awesome party! My little friend."

"It was great, Lax. Thank you for not forgetting about it," Starlight said in relief, "So, why Pinkie forgetting about me and my friends?"

"Random. Remember?" Laxtinct asked happily with a smile. Starlight and Sunset were surprise yet unconvinced about him saying that. He sighed, "Okay. I hit her head hard because she tried to mess with Bladestrike's favorite bun again! And you know how furious he gets when his favorite-!"

"Alright! We get it! Got it! Thank you!" Starlight and Sunset exclaimed in concern.

Laxtinct smiled happily as he moved Pinkie headed off at once. As soon as both funny ponies moved away, Starlight and Sunset looked at each other.

"Pinkie's acting strange, right?" Starlight asked in concern.

Sunset nodded, "Yeah. I mean Laxtinct? He's too friendly to do something stupid like that."

"Aren't they strange?" Trixie asked amusingly, earning both Starlight and Sunset glared at her. She looked shock and confuse, "What?"

Starlight and Sunset spotted Applejack and Rarity were walking by. They both quickly greeted their friends, who were confuse about the mares.

"Ah. Welcome back?" Rarity asked in confusion, "Uh... Friends?"

"Did you forget about us again, like Pinkie?" Sunset asked in concern.

"Of course, we didn't!" Applejack protested nervously and worriedly. She looked uneasy and concern as she tried to speak. Saber and Shorty arrived at the scene. Saber whispered to Applejack softly and firmly. the cowgirl gasped, "Of course, we remember! Welcome home, Starlight, Sunset and Trixie! Good to see you all!"

"Yes, it is." Starlight said in relief as she turned and looked at Saber, "Why did you whisper to Applejack?"

Saber crossed his hooves while smiled a bit, "I hate seeing Applejack gets embarrassed for forgetting about you again." He scoffed, "You know her? She loved Apple Buck Season."

Sunset hummed, "And here I thought Pinkie and Lax are acting strange."

"Strange and random. That's part of their characteristic. I'd never understand how they work," Shorty said calmly and gently before patted Rarity's shoulder, "So, how's your Sunset Festival at your old home? Must be good for one whole week?"

Starlight sighed, "It is. It was awesome and best festival we ever did."

Trixie hummed in agreement, "Yeah. If you didn't get freaked out and ran out of the village."

Starlight and Sunset were annoyed by Trixie's remark. But to their surprise, Applejack and Rarity laughed amusingly and wildly. Both Saber and Shorty were annoyed and angered as they gave a nudge on the mares' chest hard.

"Sorry about that. That was very disrespectful, Rarity," Shorty snarled a bit.

Saber nodded, "Yeah. As much I like jokes, it wasn't funny. You two and us are gonna have some talks. Now apologize to them."

Applejack and Rarity were annoyed before bowed, "Sorry. We didn't mean to make fun of you."

"It's okay. At least, you apologize," Starlight said uneasily.

Saber and Shorty dragged and moved Applejack and Rarity away from Starlight and Sunset at once. This make both mares uneasy and suspicious about it. Five familiar Pegasi were flying passed Starlight and Sunset. Starlight and Sunset waved to them at once. Rainbow, Fluttershy, Blazefist, Aqua and Terrorcreep descended and landed on the ground.

"What is it?! We're on the middle of mission!" Fluttershy exclaimed rudely.

Rainbow nodded in agreement, "Yeah! We need Rarity and Applejack. Very important friendship business."

Starlight, Sunset and Trixie were surprised by two Pegasi's attitude, before they get whacked by Aquastroke's slap.

"Come on, you two! Don't be rude with our friends!" Aqua scolded two Pegasi. She cleared her throat, "Sorry about that. Those two ponies were having bad moods lately."

Terrorcreep nodded, "Indeed. Rest assure that we'll get back to you, Starlight and Sunset."

"Either way, you should head back to the Castle and rest," Blazefist said firmly, "And excuse us, we've got work to do!"

Blazefist gestured his team to head off at once. They all flew off at once. This left Starlight and Sunset confuse and concern about it.

Trixie bluntly answered, "I have to say, I'm really not as impressed with your friends as the rest of Equestria is."

"Something's not right with them," Sunset said in concern.

Starlight nodded in agreement, "I'm glad that Dragon Strike Force remember us, but what's with others? We need to talk to Twilight!"

"Definitely!" Sunset exclaimed in agreement.

Starlight and Sunset headed off at once while leaving Trixie confuse and ignorant as she headed off and parked her wagon near to the Castle of Friendship.

* * *

Starlight and Sunset headed off to the Castle of Friendship. They both tried to open the door but it was locked surprisingly. They then knocked the door while calling their friends out. Suddenly, the door's revealed a peephole eye.

"Who's there?! What do you want?! Twilight's very busy!" Spike demanded in anger.

"Spike, I really need to speak with her." Starlight exclaimed in concern.

Spike was about to argue. Sunset shouted, "Spike, don't you remember us? We're your friends! And we're not in good mood for your excuses! Open the door now!"

Spike was about to argue back, suddenly, the door is opened at once. Twilight marched out while looking at Sunset and Starlight.

"Sorry about that. I think a certain dragon didn't get his nap today." Twilight said dryly and angrily. Spike huffed as he marched at once. She sighed, "Sorry. He's been acting a little off all day. I think he missed a meal or something."

"He's not the only one. Everypony's acting a little strange today." Starlight said in concern.

Sunset nodded, "Yeah. Did something unusual happen here?"

"Yes, it's definitely been one of those days! But nothing bad happen around here," Twilight said uneasily and nervously, "How are you?"

"Starlight? Sunset?" Shadow Dragon asked in surprise as he came into the scene. "You're both back from your trip?!"

"Yeah. We are. But seriously, did something happen around here?" Starlight asked in concern.

Twilight looked nervous and worried. Shadow Dragon shook his head, "Nothing unusual is happening, Starlight. Just tired and exhausted from working. That's all." He then cleared his throat, "What about you? How's the party from your old hometown?"

"It was awesome. My friends were okay with me being leader, even though I'm against it." Starlight said in concern.

"Did something happen?" Twilight asked in surprise.

"Yeah. The townsponies kept asking me things, like they expected me to be in charge again." Starlight answered in concern, "But being a leader is the last thing I should ever be."

"So, you left the town?" Shadow Dragon asked in surprise, "If so, you should have been back on the first day."

"Well, either way, you should definitely never bothered about the village." Twilight said unusually, which surprise Starlight and Sunset. She continued, "If you were worried about what they thought of you before, it's probably way worse now. I'd cut my losses."

Shadow Dragon groaned while giving a facepalmed and muttered, "Idiot..."

"W-What?" Sunset asked in shock and confusion.

"That's... surprising advice, coming from you." Starlight said in shock.

Twilight smiled, "Trust me. I'm the Princess of Friendship. You don't need those ponies. You can always make more friends."

Suddenly, the ponies found Terrorcreep arrived and whispered to both Twilight and Shadow Dragon. Both of them nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of friends, if you'll excuse me, important business to attend to!" Twilight said firmly.

As soon as Twilight headed off, Shadow Dragon sighed, "Sorry about what Twilight said. If those ponies need you again, you should go back. After all, we've known them from the day the map called us. I'm sure you'll reconnect with them soon."

Starlight sighed, "Thanks, Shadow Dragon. By the way, have you seen Nyx and Lance?"

"Yeah. Usually both of them always followed you," Sunset said in agreement yet concern, "And not to mention, I don't see any sign of Metal Ponies."

Shadow Dragon yelped in concern while showing nervous looks, "Well, Uh... Nyx and Lance are with their friends. Metal Ponies are on vacation. That's Princess Twilight's order." He cleared his throat, "Anyway, I should head back for important meeting now."

Shadow Dragon turned and headed to the Council Chamber now, leaving Starlight and Sunset concern and uneasy about it.

"Is it me or do ponies acting strangely?" Sunset said in concern, "Except Dragon Strike Force?"

Starlight nodded, "Yeah. Something's not right."

Starlight and Sunset headed off as they were walking down the hallway of Castle. As they continued walking, both mares yelped as something grabbed and dragged them into the storeroom. They both groaned and moaned in pain before looked up and found Lance, Nyx and Cutie Mark Crusaders glared at them.

"Lance? Nyx? Cutie Mark Crusaders?!" Starlight asked in shock and confuse, "W-What are you-?!"

"Quiet, Changelings!" Apple Bloom exclaimed in anger.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah! You're gonna be sorry for attacking our family and friends!"

Scootaloo scoffed in anger, "Nopony gets away with taking our home without the fight!"

"W-What?! What are you talking about?!" Sunset asked in concern, "Changelings?! Do we look like one?!"

Starlight sighed, "Can you tell us of what's really going on?! Why is everypony acting strangely?!"

"We'll answer it if you answer ours," Nyx said firmly, "What change you to be Twilight's first student?"

"And more importantly, who is the first pony you loved, Sunset?" Lance added the last question.

Both Starlight and Sunset were confused and uneasy of what the children were talking about. If they want answers, they need to answer it now."

"Friendship..." Starlight answered before sighed, "Twilight showed and taught me that the bonds we have shared, we overcome many odds and impossibilities."

Sunset nodded, "And it was Flash Sentry. He was the first pony Human befriend in this Equestria Realm. I fell in love with him."

Lance, Nyx and Cutie Mark Crusaders gave their angry yet firm glare at Sunset and Starlight, who remained firm and calm. After a few moments of staring; the children looked at each other for the moment. They smiled and nodded.

"We believe in you," Nyx said firmly as she and her friends helped Starlight and Sunset getting up. Two mares sighed in relief She continued, "Sorry about that. We were worried that you were the Changelings."

Sunset and Starlight gasped in concern, "WHAT?! CHANGELINGS?!"

"Keep it down!" Lance exclaimed in concern, "And yes, the Changelings are here! Both Normal and Demon too! Thanks to the Parasites, they took our parents and friends!"

Apple Bloom nodded, "Yeah! Our family and friends were taken to the Changeling Hive!"

"Maul and his Changelings came! They turned and became like everypony else!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed in anger and fear, "And we tried to outrun and warn everypony about it, but the Changelings blocked our exits!"

"So, we hid behind the storerooms. It's the least place they would be looking for," Scootaloo said in concern before sighed, "But nopony knows of what's going on here."

"Damn it! This isn't good!" Starlight said in concern, "It's no wonder they all behaved strangely. But I have to admit it that some Changelings did pretty well for acting as Dragon Strike Force."

"Or maybe they're Demon Changelings," Sunset said in concern. Starlight surprisingly looked at her. She shrugged, "I mean think about it. Compare to regular Changelings, they're smarter and stronger than the regulars. Maul must be Shadow Dragon obviously."

"Good. But we need to know what they're here for," Starlight said in concern, "It can't be just for feeding on ponies' love."

"Yeah." Sunset said in agreement, "Where's Metalgear and Metal Ponies? What happen to them?"

Starlight nodded, "Yeah. And I know they hated being shut down or tear to pieces. They're really sensitive and upset about it."

The children yelped and looked nervous and concern before they laughed uneasily and worriedly, making both Starlight and Sunset concern and uneasy.

"Yeah, about that," Lance said in concern, "The Changelings did shut down on them and even tear them apart."

Nyx smiled uneasily, "We did save Metalgear's head. We managed to smuggle him out. And hopefully, he can get some help."

"A week has been passed, no sign of help or Metalgear's coming back," Scootaloo said in concern.

"Unless the Changelings must have caught and tear him to pieces, there is no help!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed in fear.

Apple Bloom gulped, "Then, that means we're on our own."

"Then, there is no choice. We'll to be very careful now," Starlight said in concern.

Sunset nodded, "Yeah. Its crawling with Changeling Infestation now."

Slowly opening the door, Starlight and her gang emerged out of the storeroom as they headed straight to the council chamber while keeping their eyes out on any sign of Changelings. So far, there were none. They have arrived at the council chamber, where they took a peek through the opened door.

Starlight and her team found impostors chatted and done various mischievous tricks and pranks on each other or others especially Dragon Strike Force Impostors remained firm and serious as they were awaiting for the order. 'Shadow Dragon' moved to the front while showing his serious face.

"Alright. Everyone's here. And no one's bothering us," 'Shadow Dragon' ordered firmly as he transformed back to Maul. He spoke, "Contact our queen!"

The Impostors nodded firmly as they transformed back to their true forms - Changelings and Demon Changelings. They all placed strange beetle-like device. They all fired the greenish energy beams on each other. They the formed together as it created the communication portal-like. All of them and even Starlight and her team were looking at the screen of Queen Chrysalis.

 ** _"Report!"_ ** Queen Chrysalis ordered firmly.

"Everything here is going according to plan!" Changeling Trooper reported, "We've replaced the six ponies and their dragon, and have taken control of the castle!"

 _"Excellent."_ Queen Chrysalis said in please, _"And I've just received word that the princesses from Canterlot have successfully been replaced as well."_

"Yeah, everything around here would've gone perfectly..." Maul snarled a bit before glaring at the regular Changelings. He slammed one of them to table hard, "If only these oafs had worked on their acting skills! Seriously, can't you imbeciles get anything right?!"

Demon Changelings laughed amusingly while the regular remained silent and uneasy about their impersonation and acting as Mane Six.

"You're lucky that my boys were there and got these fools out of sights," Maul said in annoyance, "Good thing we've studied our enemies well. You should have done it in the first place."

Queen Chrysalis scoffed, _"Big deal. We thought too small last time. One ponynapped princess wasn't enough. With all the most beloved ponies of Equestria taken care of, nopony can stop us! And soon our allies - Dark Mystic Ponies will make their moves to invade and take over the Mystic Realm! Everything will be ours!"_

Queen Chrysalis gave a loud evil laughter, followed by both regular and Demon Changelings. Maul was annoyed by his mother's laughter while concerned with her plans if it will succeed or fail again like last time. He then noticed something from the door. He hissed suspiciously about it. The communication portal shut down at once.

Starlight and her team became uneasy and worried after realizing that. As they were about to make a move, Maul pounced out of the council chamber while hissed and roared wildly. This made Starlight's Team screamed in fear and alerted his unit.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Maul asked darkly and amusingly, "Looks like cat's out of the bag! Get them!"

The Changelings hissed wildly and angrily, making Starlight's team to scream and cried in fear - 'RUN'! And so, Starlight's Team make the run now while the Changelings gave chase on them. The team ran through the hallway while avoiding the attacks and blasts from the enemies. They then rammed through the window's glass while screamed fearfully.

* * *

Trixie was sleeping peacefully and happily inside the wagon until a loud crash noise and screams occurred. Starlight's team slammed on Trixie's body to the ground. All of them moaned and groaned in pain. Trixie groaned in anger while glaring at them.

"What in Equestria is going on around here?!" Trixie demanded in anger.

"Trixie?! Oh my gosh, you're here! Thank goodness! I thought for sure-!" Starlight stopped while glaring at Trixie, "What did you tell me never to tell another pony?"

Trixie groaned in annoyance and anger as she was about to argue. Sunset interrupted, "Just answer us now!"

Trixie gritted teeth in anger, "That even Trixie's made mistakes." Sunset and Starlight gave an angry glare while the children were confuse and surprise. She answered, "That even Trixie's made mistakes! Okay? Are you happy?!"  
 ** _  
BAM!_** Maul and his Changelings jumped to the ground while smirked and chuckled darkly and evilly. This scared and shocked Starlight's Team.

"I am now!" Maul exclaimed happily, "Say bye-bye!"

Trixie yelped before screamed in fear. Starlight and her team quickly moved and pushed Trixie and themselves out of the wagon to the floor. Maul and his Changelings quickly surrounded and readied to attack them.

"Game over!" Maul said amusingly.

" _Souls of Digitalization!_ " The voice exclaimed firmly, making everyone shocked and surprise. The Changelings got shot and blasted off, leaving Maul alive. They turned to their back and found Black Alpha stood before them. He summoned his Oryuken Sword, joined by Team Fighters and Shadow Six especially Metalgear's head bouncing around. He aimed his sword at Maul, "Surrender now!"

Maul hissed in anger, "I knew this plan never worked! So long, suckers!"

And just before anyone could do anything, Maul summoned his Dark Mystic Portal as he quickly escaped the battlefield. Starlight's Team sighed in relief as they turned and looked at Black Alpha and his team.

Black Alpha sighed, "Honestly. They really need to work with their acting skills. That was very poor attempt to imitate heroes."

"About time you get help!" Lance exclaimed in annoyance.

Metalgear groaned as he threw his tantrum, "Like you can do any better when you only have a head to bounce around the town and finding our friends for help!"

"What the heck is going on?! How did the Changelings get here?!" Trixie demanded in anger.

Sunset sighed, "Long story short - Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force and now Royal Sisters got kidnapped and replaced with Changelings!"

"I'm guessing you're my guardian angel," Starlight asked in surprise. Black Alpha nodded firmly. She sighed, "Good. We've gotten rid of the pests. And now, we need some help now. We need to get to the Crystal Empire for help! That way we can-"

"There's no help coming from the Crystal Empire." The gentle voice spoke.

Everyone turned and found Thorax, Sunburst, Flash and even a new Changeling arrived at the scene. Trixie screamed and panicked in fear and frantically, making Starlight to put the bubble of silence on her. She turned and faced four ponies.

"Thorax, Flash and Sunburst?! You're here!" Starlight exclaimed in relief. She then noticed another Changeling, "And who's this guy? And what's with your wings? They looked different."

"That's Kevin. He's the friend that I want to reform," Thorax introduced calmly. Kevin smiled and waved happily. He turned and looked at his wings, "Well, I'm not sure of how my wings turned like this."

Starlight was about to ask another question but stopped as she asked, "How do I know you aren't some other changeling pretending to be my friends? Tell me something that I know of."

Sunburst, Flash and even Thorax were in shock and concern. Three of them looked at each other as they have to think of something to convince them about they're friends, not enemies.

"But Starlight, you remember what we did back our home?" Sunburst asked in concern, "Like we practice our magic, even though I'm not very good at it. And I'm sorry that I'd never told you about me not being a wizard. I was afraid that you'd disappointed of me."

Flash nodded in agreement, "Plus, I admire Senpai so much because of his heroic action and deeds. I wanna be like him! I loved Sunset so much. I would never harm her."

"You were there when Spike defended me to the ponies of the Crystal Empire." Thorax said in concern.

Sunset hummed while nodded in concern, "Okay. They're real, and hopefully not Demon Changelings."

"But we're not!" Three stallions exclaimed in concern.

"Thank goodness! I was worried that they caught you," Starlight exclaimed in relief.

Sunburst smiled as he hugged her, "Never. I maybe not powerful as you, but I'm still smart wizard."

Starlight giggled as she departed from hugging Sunburst. She removed the bubble of silence, allowing Trixie to speak and calm down. She turned and looked at her friend, "this is Thorax and Kevin. They're reformed changelings. They're on our side. Understand?"

Trixie nodded fearfully. And just before Thorax could approach, she spoke, "If Starlight says you're on our side, I believe her. But maybe just stay over there for now, okay?"

"Okay, that is clear. Glimmer: What did you mean there's no help? Did the changelings get Aunt Cadance too?" Nyx asked in concern.

Thorax hissed, "They took Cadance, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart!"

"We've got away and escaped here to get some help," Sunburst explained in concern.

Flash sighed, "But it sounds like it's too late for that, too!"

"This isn't good now." Lance said in concern.

"What's going around here?" A familiar tough girl's voice asked. Everyone looked up and found Dragon Lord Ember landed on the ground. She looked confuse and surprise, "Did I miss something?"

"Ember! What are you doing here?" Starlight asked in confusion before giving suspicious looks, "Hold on. How am I so sure you're the real Ember?"

"What are you talking about?" Dragon Lord Ember demanded in anger.

Starlight hummed slyly, "Answer this first: What did you do when your boyfriend was attacked by that mean dragon Garble and Drago during the Gauntlet of Fire?"

Everyone awed and gave 'ooh' noise while some chatted and giggled amusingly. Dragon Lord Ember yelped and blushed in red, "He's not my boyfriend! Can somepony or dragons stopped asking me that stupid questions for once?!"

"Yep. That's definitely Ember." Starlight said amusingly.

"Okay, seriously, what's going on?!" Dragon Lord Ember demanded in annoyance, "Spike called me here because he said it's urgent and need my help. For almost a week, I was too busy to deal with Garble because he's trying to convince to throw away the alliance with ponies. That guy really needs to let go of his pride!"

Sunset explained, "The Changelings took Twilight and her friends, Royal Sisters and the Crystal Empire Royalty."

"What?! Even Spike?!" Dragon Lord Ember asked in shock and concern, making everyone nodded in concern. She groaned in anger before slammed her punch on the rock, "Damn it! So, what's the plan?! Get my Dragon Army to attack and reclaim what is rightfully yours?! Coz I'm ready!"

"Done that," Black Alpha said firmly and calmly. Everyone looked at him. He continued, "My Black Sacred Knights are keeping an eye on both realms, making sure they're safe and secured. After I received reports about leaders' odd behaviors, I told them to investigate and expose to public, and deal with them. They did it successfully."

"Could have told us about it?!" Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed in annoyance.

"Either way, we should do something about helping our friends now?" Lance said in concern.

"Yeah, Starlight. What are we gonna do?" Trixie asked in concern.

"I... I don't know! There has to be somepony else who can handle this?" Starlight asked in concern and worried.

"There is nopony else! Everypony with powerful magic is already gone!" Trixie reminded in fear.

Sunset hissed in concern, "We can't do nothing now! We need help!"

"You know whenever ponies talk about powerful magic, they always leave me out. If I weren't so evolved, I might decide to take it personally." Discord said amusingly and happily, "Well, isn't this quite the combination of secondary characters? Where are Twilight and the girls?"

Starlight was uncertain about trusting Discord, and was about to interrogate. Black Alpha bluntly interrupted and spoke, "The Changelings ponynapped them to their kingdom."

"WHAT?! And even Fluttershy?!" Discord asked in concern.

"Exactly," Black Alpha said firmly. He turned and looked at the team, "Team Fighters and Shadow Six remained here to guard the area. The rest of you will follow me! With order has been given, all must follow it without no questions! Understand?!"

"Hey! What makes you think we follow you?!" Discord demanded in annoyance. Black Alpha gave him a dark glare. He yelped, "Or just shut up and do what you want! Got it!"

Everyone yelped in concern and feared as they nodded firmly and agreement. The last thing they want is argue and challenge Black Alpha.

Black Alpha nodded firmly, "We leave now!"

And just before anyone could ask, Black Alpha summoned the Mystic Portal as he and his team entered it at once. They all telerpoted to another area now.

* * *

As the Mystic Portal opened, Black Alpha and his team of Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer, Lance Justicestrike, Nyx, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Sunburst, Flash Sentry, Trixie, Thorax, Kevin and Discord emerged out from it. They all stood before the desert wasteland. And ahead of them was a large scary demonically spikes-like castle with holes.

Thorax gulped, "I'd hoped never to see that place again."

"This is it," Black Alpha said firmly and calmly, "The Changeling Kingdom. And they know we're coming. Prepare yourself. No turning back..."

Starlight gulped fearfully, "Twilight... Everypony... Hold on. We're coming now..."

 _Prepare for Final Episode..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Kelly Sheridan: Starlight Glimmer  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer, Sugar Belle, Night Glider  
Kathleen Barr: Trixie, Queen Chrysalis

 **Minor Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeleine Peter: Scootaloo  
Josh Keaton: Blazefist  
Sam Riegel: Shorty Thinking  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon  
Christy Carlson Romano: Aqaustroke  
Matthew Mercer: Terrorcreep  
P.J. Bryce: Laxtinct  
Brian Drummond: Double Diamond  
Sam Vincent: Party Favor

 **Cameos:**  
Ted Lewis: Maul  
Derek Stephen Prince: Metalgear  
Kevin Conroy: Black Alpha  
Kyle Rideout: Thorax  
Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry  
Ian Hanlin: Sunburst  
Willa 'Ali' Milner: Dragon Lord Ember  
John De Lancie: Discord


	30. Ep 26: An Unexpected Quest - Part II

**Episode 26: An Unexpected Quest - Part II**

Maul has returned to the Changeling Kingdom after the biggest failure coup on Equestria. Black Alpha and his Dark Sacred Knights have exposed the Changelings' plans and identities to the world. And now, he is leading the team and coming to them now.

Inside her throne chamber, Queen Chrysalis screamed in anger and fury after receiving latest report about her failure. She even slammed her head on the chair and walls for few times, while leaving Maul annoyed and irritated by her.

"How could this have happen?!" Queen Chrysalis demanded in anger and fury, "My plan was supposed to be foolproof!"

"Fool them once, won't fool them twice." Maul said in annoyance, "I told you that your Changelings really need to work on their acting skills, unlike mine."

Queen Chrysalis snarled in anger, "Shut up! We need to do something now! They're coming here now!"

"Don't worry, I've got everything under control," Maul said amusingly. He turned to his Demon Changeling Scout, "Get them ready now. Our enemies are coming. And no matter what, take them down!"

Demon Changeling Scout nodded and saluted firmly. He turned and headed off at once. Queen Chrysalis grumbled and muttered in anger that she made same mistakes twice again while Maul hummed amusingly and even secretly chuckled at her.

* * *

Black Alpha and his team, which consisted of Starlight, Sunset, Lance, Nyx, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Flash, Sunburst, Dragon Lord Ember, Trixie, Discord, Thorax and Kevin, stood on the edge as they were looking at the Changeling Kingdom's Castle. Some were scared and worried while others remained firm and brave. Black Alpha has no reaction or expression about the Changeling Kingdom.

"Alright." Black Alpha said firmly as he turned to the ponies, "Here's the plan. I'll engage the enemies by myself. The rest of you-!"

"Hold it!" Discord interrupted. Everyone turned and looked at him. He scoffed, "Don't you think it's strange? We're here and that's there, and we were meant to be there and not here."

Thorax hissed in concern, "Oh, I-I can probably explain—"

"Lizard, are you questioning my authority?" Black Alpha asked darkly.

Discord hummed, "Let me think..." He the shouted at Black Alpha's face, "Yes, I am!" He scoffed arrogantly, "Well, in fact, who needs the plan when you have me!" He turned and looked at Starlight and her friends, "Unlike them, I can do anything! I am the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony!"

Starlight groaned before gave a facepalmed, "Discord..."

"Wow... He's mouthful..." Sunset whispered to Starlight.

Trixie nodded, "Definitely. A draconequus with magic and half a brain might help."

Ember giggled amusingly, "Good one. After all, he has half a brain."

"Yeah. And not to mention, challenging the Mystic Councilpony of Darkness," Sunburst said in concern before hissed, "Might not be great idea."

Flash nodded, "Yeah. That's his big mistakes."

Lance and Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded and hummed in agreement, "Yeah. Not a good idea."

Discord groaned in annoyance, "You know what? Who cares what you're think about me! I'm going to save Fluttershy, without any of you!"

"Fine..." Black Alpha said firmly as he crossed his arms. Everyone was surprised by his statement. He scoffed while closing his eyes, "Be my guess."

"Alright, then!" Discord exclaimed proudly as he snapped his fingers. He has summoned the flying armored pig as he was riding it. He has the greenish marks on his face while armed with the lance. He roared, "For Fluttershy!"

Discord charged off as he was heading straight to the Changeling Kingdom. Just as he flew passing by the edge, his flying pig and war paint disappeared at once. He yelped before grabbed the edge in time. Everyone but Black Alpha and two reformed Changelings yelped in concern and worried. They quickly grabbed and got him up on the stand.

"What was that?!" Discord asked in shock.

Black Alpha clapped his hands proudly, "Thank you, Discord for demonstrating how stupid and arrogant you really are for not heeding my instruction or anyone else."

"What's that supposed to be mean?!" Discord demanded in anger.

"It means you're stupid," Black Alpha answered bluntly.

And just before Discord could say anything, Thorax interrupted, "Don't blame Black Alpha! I've been trying to tell you!" He turned and looked at the Changeling Kingdom, "Nothing other than changeling magic works here. Chrysalis' throne is carved from an ancient dark stone that soaks up outside magic the same way changelings soak up love. It's how she keeps the hive safe."

"WHAT?!" The Unicorns asked in shock and concern.

Discord groaned, "You could have told us sooner?!"

"What about my dragon fire?" Ember asked curiously as she approached to the edge. She took a deep breathe before firing her purple Dragon Flame. She whistled, "Good thing my dragon flame is non-magical."

"Because you're a dragon?" Starlight asked amusingly. Ember smiled and nodded proudly. She then looked up and found a something blackish figures emerging out from the Changeling Kingdom. She hummed as she used binoculars to look through. She gasped, "Oh no! We've got company!"

Everyone looked up ahead. They but Black Alpha all gasped in shock and concern. They found the large army of Dark Mystic Ponies - Akumarshi, HYADE, Necromancers and Demon Changelings. The enemy army are coming and charging at them now.

Flash yelped in concern, "Oh boy! There's a whole large army I ever seen! Looks like we're back to Third Mystic War!"

"There's no way we can beat them all!" Lance said in concern.

Cutie Mark Crusaders screamed in fear, "We're doom!"

"For them..." Black Alpha said firmly as he summoned his Oryuken Sword. Everyone was surprised and confused. He turned and marched to the battlefield, "The Dark Stone may inflict some damages on me, but I will not be easily defeated. I will take care of it. I hold them long enough for you all to enter the kingdom."

Sunburst yelped, "B-B-But you can't be seriously! You're outnumbered!"

"He's right! You can't beat them!" Thorax said in concern.

"I've fought many battles before this. This is nothing." Black Alpha said firmly and calmly. He turned and looked at Starlight, "Starlight, I'm leaving you in-charge to rescue your friends."

"W-What?!" Starlight asked in shock and concern, "Y-You can't be serious, Black Alpha! I'm not a 'leader' material. I can't do it!"

"Starlight, do not argue with me. Proceed and complete your mission."

"B-But I can't! I can't do it! There must be somepony else can do better than me! Maybe Lance, Sunset, Flash or maybe-!"

"That is an order, Starlight!" Black Alpha shouted in anger, shocked and scared everyone off. He turned and readied his Oryuken Sword, "Do not disappoint me. Prove to me that you have changed your way and be one of us."

"W-What?!" Starlight asked in confusion and shock.

And just before she could ask, unfortunately, Black Alpha headed off to the battlefield. He charged and engaged the large army of Dark Mystic Ponies. He fiercely and swiftly swung and struck his Oryuken Sword at them one-by-one or even a group.

Lance whistled, "Wow. That knight is good..."

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. No wonder Mystic Ponies considered Black Alpha - one of most powerful and strongest Mystic Warriors."

Sunburst turned and looked at Starlight, "So, uh, what kind of plan were you thinking?"

"Without magic, I have no idea." Starlight said in concern, "And not to mention, Black Alpha is battling and distracting the army. And we're not getting some help from everyone because Equestria needs protection. So somepony better come up with something."

Everyone looked in confusion and concern about what ideas they have. At the same time, they even looked at Starlight, hoping she has the idea.

"Seriously?" Starlight asked in annoyance before looked at Sunburst, Flash, Lance, Nyx and Sunset. She sighed, "Come on. You guys have been on battlefield and missions before. You must have some ideas about what we can do."

"Well... I'm actually good at reading books of magic, history and artifacts. Not much on war." Sunburst said uneasily. He hummed thoughtfully while tapping his hoof on chin, "Though I have a little thought about Dark Stone, if we destroy it, then we can use our magic, right?"

"Uh-huh!" Thorax nodded firmly, "It should be."

"Alright. Looks like we've got the plan," Flash exclaimed proudly before showing concern looks, "Still, we need to stick and work together as the team. We're dealing with the Changelings. No telling what tricks they have for us especially they could split or pick us off."

Lance hummed in concern, "Yeah, Flash's right. They've got shape-shifting ability. They could turn into anyone or anything. We won't able to tell the difference. We'll be in trouble."

"Well, I think I have an idea," Sunset said confidently. Everyone looked at her. She smiled, "We need a secret password or a code that only us knows about it."

Nyx gasped, "That's a great idea. That way we can tell who's us or the Changelings!"

"Oh! I like the idea!" Apple Bloom exclaimed happily, "We, Crusaders, are good at making names. Just like how we do with ours!"

Sweetie Belle gasped, "Ooh! I've got it! How about this you say 'Who do you call'? And I say, 'CMC to the Rescue'! Or 'Twilightlicious'! Or 'Equestria Girls'! 'Mane Six'! 'Power Ponies'! 'Mystic Power'! 'Superheroine Squads'!"

Scootaloo whistled, "They all sound awesome! They're perfect."

"Maybe too awesome..." Sunburst said in concern.

Flash hummed, "As much as I liked those ideas, but we need something that the Changelings aren't familiar with. Those words are easy for them to figure it especially Maul and his Demons."

"Okay? Like how?" Ember asked curiously, "Hopefully, it's simple for us to use."

Trixie smiled amusingly, "And funny too..."

"Well, I have the idea!" Discord boasted proudly. Everyone looked at him. He continued about his ideas, "How about if I say "we are" and you say "doomed"? Or you say "rescue" and I say..."

Discord yelped as he got tripped and fell to the ground hard. Everyone then laughed amusingly at his clumsiness. This gave Trixie some inspirational ideas.

"How about if we say 'klutzy' and you say 'draconequus'?" Trixie suggested.

"Hey... That's not bad," Flash commented.

Sunburst smiled, "An excellent secret code! That will confuse some Changelings but us."

Ember laughed amusingly, "Oh! I like it! That's the best secret code ever!"

"'Klutzy draconequus'. Works for me." Starlight said in agreement.

Thorax nodded, "I'll definitely remember it."

"Me too!" Cutie Mark Crusaders supported happily, "I like it."

Lance smirked while looking at Discord, "Thank you, Discord."

"Seriously?!" Discord asked in annoyance while crossed his arms. And just before Starlight and her group could move. He exclaimed, "Wait! It's a terrible plan!"

"Why is that?" Starlight asked in annoyance.

"How are we even supposed to get to the hive?" Discord asked angrily and annoyingly.

Trixie answered dryly, "We walk..."

Starlight's Team climbed down the hill as they were marching straight to the Changeling Kingdom. Discord looked annoyed and irritated.

"Oh, come on!" Discord complained, "I haven't walked that far in a millennia! I mean! Oh, I don't know how any of you manage not being able to disappear and reappear whenever you want!"

Everyone groaned in annoyance and irritation by Discord's complains. They all wondered about why would he be part of their expedition.

"Is he always like this?" Ember asked in annoyance.

"Unfortunately..." Lance and Cutie Mark Crusaders answered dryly and annoyingly, "He is..."

Trixie scoffed and muttered, "Well, I, for one, definitely miss him being able to disappear!"

"Give Discord a break." Starlight said calmly, "None of us knew we weren't going to be able to use magic."

"Well, we have to use whatever tools and tricks we have to overcome the problems," Sunset said in concern, "Otherwise, we're next for meal..."

"Actually, we did," Kevin answered calmly, "We know about the Dark Stone."

Thorax nodded, "Yeah. We warned you earlier."

Sunburst yelped, "I forgot you talked!"

"Really?" Flash asked in annoyance.

* * *

As Black Alpha was battling and engaging the army of Dark Mystic Ponies, Starlight's Team was able to sneak past the enemies. With the help of both Thorax and Kevin, they have arrived at the Changeling Kingdom's entrance. They even entered it at once.

As they entered the hive, Starlight's Team gasped in shock and concern of what they were looking at - the hive's interior. It was made of rock-like maze formation and greenish slimy cocoons, like they're actually inside an ant farm.

Ember gulped in shock, "Wow... So, this is what the hive really looks like. Big..."

"OMG! We're really actually inside the Changeling Hive!" Sunburst commented in shock and happy, "This is so exciting!"

Flash shushed Sunburst, "Sunburst, lower your voice. We're inside the Changeling's Hive. And the last thing we want is unwanted attention."

"He's right. They still don't know we're inside the hive," Sunset said firmly, "They think Black Alpha is the only knight they have to deal with."

Lance nodded in agreement, "Yeah. We'll have to do what we can to save our friends. And hopefully, we have enough time."

"As much as I liked the optimistic ideas," Trixie said fearfully and concerned, "I'm more worried about this place."

Nyx gulped in concern as she looked at Thorax and Kevin, "Glad you came, Thorax. I don't think we'd be able to find our way without you. This hive scares me because..."

"Buggy! Creepy! And Dark!" Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed in concern, "I don't like being inside the hive!"

"Yeah, it is. You definitely wouldn't able to find your way out of here," Thorax explained before looking at the entrance, which slowly closed down. He sighed, "It shifts and changes like we do, and we're the only ones who can navigate it. It's total chaos to non-changelings."

Kevin nodded, "Yeah. Totally chaos..."

Discord grumbled in annoyance, "Well, it's decent chaos. I don't know if I'd call it 'total'."

Starlight sighed, "Either way, lead the way. We don't have much time now. I don't know how long Black Alpha can distract and hold the enemy lines."

Thorax and Kevin nodded as they helped and guided their friends through the maze of Changeling's Hive to find and rescue Twilight and her friends.

* * *

For hours have passed, Thorax and Kevin did their best of helping their friends - finding their way to the throne chamber and also save their captured allies through the Changeling Kingdom. And so far, there was no signs of Dark Mystic Ponies or Changeling Troops. It was a good sign if not for someone complained about not getting and using his magic power to defeat his enemies.

Discord groaned, "Are we sure that I'll get my magic back when we destroy this throne thingy?"

"Should be possible," Sunburst confirmed firmly, "I mean. Without the Dark Stone's power, we should able to use our magic again."

"And how are we supposed to destroy the throne when we find it?" Trixie asked curiously.

"Eh... I... I have no idea." Sunburst said in concern. Everyone groaned in disappointment. He hummed thoughtfully, "Though I do have some theories, we might have the chance to destroy it. The first will be using incantation or light magic to destroy it. Second is that we could use our brute strength, but you might get injured. The third one is that we could use explosive device to blow the throne up."

Flash hummed amusingly, "We don't have magic spells or explosive devices, we'll just have to use our brute strength to destroy it."

Discord groaned in annoyance as he remarked sarcastically, "Well, that's reassuring."

"Not like you have any better plan," Ember remarked dryly to Discord.

"Definitely. All you ever did is complain," Apple Bloom said dryly.

"And it doesn't help us find and save Rarity and others too," Sweetie Belle added in.

Scootaloo nodded, "Makes us wonder why we even brought you. You might as well stay back at home than helping us."

"Hey! Watch it!" Discord exclaimed in anger and annoyance.

"Everypony, cool it! No need to get into some fights!" Lance exclaimed in concern.

Nyx nodded in agreement, "Yeah. We need to work together, not against each other because the regular Changelings is the only enemy we should be worry about."

Starlight hummed in concern, "They're right. Maul and his Demon Changeling could sense our negative emotions. We need to keep it in check."

"And the last thing we want is some unwanted attention," Sunset said in concern.

"True enough..." Trixie said in agreement. She then noticed Discord open her bag while thoroughly looking and searching through it. She groaned, "What the heck are you doing?!"

"Finding some weapons!" Discord answered dryly, "I don't suppose you brought any throne-destroying tools along with these useless sideshow props."

Trixie scoffed, "Asks the Lord of Chaos who can't go for a walk without whining nonstop!"

Discord smirked, "Yes, but when the throne is destroyed, I'll be able to rip the very fabric of reality to save our friends."

"Yeah, right..." Ember scoffed a bit, "You may look like a dragon, but your appearance is just insulting!"

"Insulting?! How dare you!" Discord snarled in anger, "I am the Lord of Chaos, and I demand you apologize, hotheaded dragoness!"

Ember groaned, "Well, I am the Dragon Lord, and you should apologize to me, you slithery man-child!"

Trixie giggled, "Good one! She got you there!"

"Me? A man-child?" Discord asked in fury, "For some dragoness with hotheaded attitude, you sure like to brag. All bark, but no bite."

Ember hissed in anger, "You better take back what you said about me!"

Discord chuckled a bit, "Even in front of your pipsqueak boyfriend?"

Ember blushed before groaned in anger, "For the last time, he's not my boyfriend!"

"What? Too chicken to admit it?" Trixie asked amusingly. "Maybe they should've just called you Chicken Lord instead."

"Is that so?!" Ember asked in annoyance, "At least, I have pride and honor as the dragon. Unlike you, you're nothing but a self-absorbed, below-average illusionist!

Discord laughed amusingly, "That's a good one!"

Trixie gasped in anger, "Why, you...!"

"Cut. It. Out!" Starlight exclaimed in anger, scaring everyone else off. She continued, "I'm just barely keeping it together, and it would be wonderful if you three could actually try to help instead of bickering like foals!"

Sunset sighed, "Seriously, put your difference for once. We need to work this out together now."

Discord, Ember and Trixie glared at each other before sighed in defeat and nodded in agreement that they'll work together while putting their difference aside.

"Thorax, I hope you know where we're going," Sunburst said in concern.

"Actually..." Thorax said in concern as he and his team stopped before the edge. He gulped fearfully, "I think we're lost!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked in shock and concern.

Trixie groaned, "That's just terrific! Really terrific!"

"This is bad! Like really bad!" Scootaloo said in concern.

"The Changelings are gonna find and soak up all of our love! We're doomed!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed in concern. She stopped in realization, "Wow. I do sound like Rarity. But then again, I did play and act like her during the play." She sighed, "Good old days."

"We can't just give up! We just can't!" Apple Bloom protested firmly, "There must be something we can do to find and get to the throne chamber! We can't let those monsters soak our love!"

"Thorax, I'm kinda curious. How hungry do your kind gets?" Nyx asked curiously.

"Actually, I haven't been since I met Spike." Thorax answered, "And changelings are always hungry. We can never get enough love."

Kevin nodded, "Yeah. That is true. But Thorax and I aren't hungry at all now. Kinda weird?"

Thorax hummed thoughtfully, "Now I think about it, Kevin. Once I made a few friends, I guess I just sort of forgot about the whole feeding thing."

"Yeah. I guess we're use to it now," Kevin remarked in surprise.

"Wait, does this have to do with your wings changed?" Lance asked in surprise. Thorax and Kevin turned and looked at their wings as they both shrugged. He hummed, "Hey, maybe there is a way..."

Nyx gasped, "You're right, Lance. It could work!"

"What are you thinking, Lance, Nyx?" Sunburst asked.

"If we can befriend and shared our friendship and love with those Changeling," Nyx suggested, "They won't get hungry and soaked our love!"

Lance nodded, "They might able to turn and help us instead, especially leading us straight to the throne chamber."

Cutie Mark Crusaders gave some thoughts before smiled, "That sounds a great idea. It could work!"

"I don't know. Could be risky..." Flash said in concern. Lance and Nyx sighed in disappointment. He continued, "But it's better than nothing."

"So, you're okay with this? You're not suggesting that we just approach and talk with them, are we?" Sunburst asked in concern, "That sounds like a bad idea!"

Sunset sighed, "Might be the only way to find and get to the throne chamber. And if making these two Changelings our allies could work, maybe we should do the same with their kind as well."

"It's a long shot," Starlight said, "But better than nothing."

Ember sneezed a bit, surprised everyone. She giggled, "Sorry. Talking about feelings make me allergic. I rarely talk about it. After all, I'm a warrior."

"It's understandable. Just good thing that your sneeze didn't attract some attention," Thorax said in relief.

Discord yawned in bore manner, "While I would love to sit around chitchatting about feeding and not feeding," He then shouted out loud, "I have a Fluttershy to save!"

His statement has echoed out loud across through various caves. His loud voice has attracted the attention of both regular and Demon Changelings. They're all hissed and screeched wildly as they left their posts and caves to find and hunt down their enemies now.

"Discord, what the hell?!" Lance groaned in anger.

"Are you're trying to get us killed?!" Trixie asked in annoyance and anger.

Discord scoffed, "Oh, you keep saying that, but I haven't seen an actual changeling since we got into this hive."

 ** _BUZZ!_** Starlight's Team yelped in concern and scared upon hearing the noise. They realized one thing. Discord's echo voice did attract some unwanted attention now.

Kevin screamed like a little girl, "A changeling patrol! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!"

"Thanks a lot, Discord!" Scootaloo remarked in anger.

"Yeah! You've alerted the Changelings of where we are now!" Sweetie Belle added.

"Can't you do something right for once?!" Apple Bloom gave the dead glare at Discord.

"What?! It's not my fault!" Discord exclaimed in annoyance, "How am I suppose to know that my voice could echo and attract some unwanted attention?!"

Ember snarled, "I'd say you purposely do that to save your skin and leave Fluttershy here!"

Discord gasped, "How dare you?! You take that back!"

Ember hissed, "Make me, snake!"

"Guys, not now!" Flash exclaimed in anger, "We need a plan now! We have to fight them now!"

"Are you crazy?! We're heavily outnumbered and outmatched!" Sunburst exclaimed in concern, "You, Sunset, Lance and Ember are maybe the warriors. But none of us are! I'm just a helpless unicorn, who loved reading books!"

"Sunburst, I still can fight with martial arts," Starlight said in annoyance.

"Not the point, Starlight," Trixie said in concern, "We have no magic, and it's not like my illusions are gonna save us!"

"Wait a minute!" Starlight exclaimed in realization. Everyone turned and looked at her. She smiled proudly and slyly, "I've got an idea!"

Starlight whispered to her team about her plans. Most of them smiled amusingly as they liked it, though Discord was annoyed and disappointed.

* * *

As both regular and Demon Changelings were searching, they came across to Starlight's Team from different caverns and locations. The Changelings engaged the intruders, who put some a fight against them.

Ember used both combat skills and Dragon Flame in defeating the Changelings. Using their unique and personal weapons; Flash, Lance and Sunset teamed up and defeated the patrol together. Nyx and three Cutie Mark Crusaders playfully taunted and misled the Changeling to different caverns. Like the children, Trixie used her smoke bombs to teleport and misled her enemies to different locations, with the help of Thorax and Kevin - disguised as her.

Starlight, Sunburst and Discord hidden themselves on the higher level as they watched the event. The warriors have defeated the patrols. The children and the illusionists have tricked and misled the Changelings to different yet faraway from their locations. With mission accomplished, three teams escaped and regrouped with Starlight's main team. Thorax and Kevin turned back to their regular forms.

"'Klutzy'..." Starlight said calmly.

Three team smiled and answered, "'Draconequus'!"

Discord groaned, "Ugh. I really think we need a new code word!"

"Starlight! That's an excellent plan!" Sunburst commented, "It's amazing!"

Flash nodded, "Yeah. Splitting our forces and using our methods, we managed to defeat and mislead the Changelings away from us! Nice work!"

Sunset giggled as she gave a nudge on Starlight's shoulder, "Guess Black Alpha made a right choice about you being leader."

Starlight smiled and blushed a bit, "Thanks. I learn from the best. Amon taught me everything I need to know. His strategies and all of your methods help us out a lot."

"Cool. In fact, Flash and I could have lead the team. We both got experience in fighting and leading the team," Lance said proudly.

Nyx giggled, "Well, mostly fighting the enemies, not using your brain." Cutie Mark Crusaders giggled and laughed amusingly. She smiled, "Looks like I've got the agreement."

Lance groaned, "Not funny..."

"Good thing we drove those Changelings off," Trixie said in relief, "But we still don't know where we're going."

Ember groaned, "She has the point. It's not like some Changeling come to us and say that 'Wait, don't kill us', 'Friendly', 'Take us with you', 'Save us' and more sappy feelings make us to believe in them." She then sneezed out loud, "Sorry! Sappy Feelings again."

"Guys, there they are!"

Starlight's Team yelped in surprise and concern. They turned to their back as they found a group of ten Regular Changelings approaching them. They've got caught and trapped by the enemies. And now, Starlight's Team need to work together to defeat them.

The Changeling Patrol Leader yelped, "Wait! Friendly! Friendly! Friendly!"

"Seriously?" Discord asked in shock and surprise.

"Friendly? Why?" Starlight asked in surprise before realized in shock, "Y-You want to join us and betray your own queen and prince?"

Sunburst nodded, "Yeah. Why would you do that?"

"The Queen has abandoned and sacrificed us for her personal gain. We can no longer serve her," Changeling Patrol Leader explained in upset, which surprise the team. He explained, "Allied with Dark Mystic Ponies is one thing, but siding with Demon Changelings or turn into one of them? We can't accept that! The queen has lost her mind. It's too much for us! We cannot accept it!"

Changeling Patrols chatted and nodded in agreement, "It's true! They've ruined our life. They bullied us! They've tormented and mistreated us! They called us 'cowards' and 'weaklings'. I don't wanna feed on hatred and anger. Love is what makes us Changelings. I don't wanna be a monster. This is not why we're fighting for."

"Wow... I didn't expect that..." Trixie said in surprise.

Thorax nodded in surprise, "You and me both."

Ember hummed and looked suspiciously at Changeling Patrol, "How do we know that you're not lying to us or even want to lure us to your traps?"

Changeling Patrol Leader sighed, "We would have alerted the rest and the queen about this."

Starlight's Team gave in some thoughts about what the Changeling Patrols have said. They realized that the Changelings are telling the truth.

"Guys, this is our perfect chance," Lance said firmly, "We can get more help from these Changelings."

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. Thorax and Kevin can teach them about sharing love and friendship with others will sustain their hunger."

"It's pretty good idea..." Kevin agreed.

"But it's risky," Sunburst said in concern.

Starlight smiled, "I'd say we go for it."

"Wait a minute! You mean there's another way to sustain our hunger?" Changeling Patrol Leader asked in surprise. Thorax nodded. He sighed in relief, "So, the rumors about you befriending with ponies were true. This might be our chance to survive and won't go hungry again! You will help us, Thorax? Will you be our leader?"

Thorax was uncertain and worried. He turned and looked at his friends sans Discord, who smiled and nodded confidently.

Thorax sighed, "I'm not exactly good at leading and fighting. But with my friends, we'll turn the tide."

Changeling Patrol Leader sighed as he bowed down, "Oh, thank you, Thorax!"

"Are there more of you to join us?" Sunset asked curiously.

"There are some and even General Pharynx want to mutiny against the Queen and Demon Changelings," Changeling Patrol Leader said firmly.

"My brother is with them?!" Thorax asked in surprise. Changeling Patrol Leader nodded firmly. He smiled, "Okay. Can you convince them to join us?"

"And can you lead us to the throne chamber?" Starlight added in.

Changeling Patrol Leader smiled and nodded, "Will do. We'll get more help."

"Kevin, you should go with them," Thorax said calmly. Kevin was surprise. He explained, "If you can show them your wings and explain them about another way, the Changelings may help us."

Kevin hummed, "I see. Will do, sir."

"Looks like our group is getting bigger and bigger," Apple Bloom commented, which Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo nodded in agreement.

"Looks like our objective is cleared. Let's get moving," Starlight ordered firmly.

Kevin went with the Changeling Patrols to find and convinced some mutinied ones to join their sides. Starlight's Team went and follow Changeling Patrol Leader, who led them straight to the throne chamber.

"Does anyone think this is a bad idea?!" Discord asked in annoyance.

* * *

The Changeling Patrol Leader has led Starlight's Team to a large cavern, where it was heavily guarded and defended by Changeling Elite Guards.

"That cavern will lead you straight to the throne chamber," Changeling Patrol Leader explained.

"Okay, now what?" Sunburst asked in concern.

"We... go in." Starlight suggested.

"Starlight, that's a bad idea!" Flash said in concern, "There could be more inside. We need a distraction to move them away from the entrance."

"Where on earth are we gonna get one?" Lance asked, "No way Nyx and her friends could outrun them now."

Nyx sighed, "Yeah. No telling whether we can make it back."

Ember and Trixie hummed thoughtfully before smiled slyly. They turned and looked at Discord, followed by their friends. They all also have same thoughts, which make Discord uneasy and worried.

"Oh no..." Discord said fearfully.

As the Elite Changeling Guards were on high alert, Discord screamed fearfully as he was charging at them. And before they could do anything, he turned and ran to the western cavern. Changeling Patrol Leader stopped before the elite guards. He panted heavily before turned and glared at Discord.

"There's the intruder! Don't let him escape!" Changeling Patrol Leader exclaimed, "I'll go and report to the queen now! Go! Now!"

All of Changeling Elite Guards hissed as they quickly gave chase after Discord now. After seeing the Changeling Elite Guards left, the Changeling Patrol Leader signaled Starlight's Team to march in at once. They all quickly entered and charged straight to the throne chamber now.

* * *

As Discord was running as fast as he can, he quickly moved to his left corner and hide. He then watched the Changeling Elite Guards flying and passing him by. The Draconequus emerged out from it as he gave a sigh that he is safe from danger.

"It is certainly a pleasure to have such dedicated fans." Discord remarked, "I'll have to come back with some new material after I rescue Fluttershy."

 ** _WHIMPERED!_** Discord looked surprise and shock as he slowly turned to his back. He found a few more of Fluttershy clones. They all cried and whimpered tearfully while pleaded him for helping them.

"Uh oh..." Discord said fearfully, "Which one is the real Fluttershy?!"

* * *

After entering the cavern, Starlight's Team was waiting for Discord's return. But so far, he hasn't. Both Thorax and even Changeling Patrol Leader became uneasy and worried.

"We have to move now," Changeling Patrol Leader said in concern.

"But we can't just leave Discord behind," Nyx said in concern and worried.

"Yeah. He's our team," Apple Bloom said.

"He maybe a little bit of jerk," Scootaloo admitted in shame before sighed, "But he's our funny jerk friend."

Sweetie Belle nodded, "We will wait."

"No. You don't understand," Thorax said in concern, "Between seeing all of us, the castle will be crawling with guards soon."

"Even if we go without him, there is no way we can beat them all," Sunburst said, "And we don't even know how many Changeling Turncoats join us!"

Flash sighed, "Hate to admit it again. We really need Discord."

Starlight nodded, "That's the point. He's the Lord of Chaos. He could take on the entire changeling army by sneezing if he wanted to."

"He's probably already been captured!" Trixie said in concern.

"Hello? Fellow rescuers?" Discord's voice called.

Everyone turned and looked at Discord, who just entered the throne chamber. They all sighed in relief that he is safe from harm.

"We can't stay here. We gotta find the throne." Thorax said in concern.

"Ooh! I heard some of the changelings who were chasing me say that they know where it is!" Discord said amusingly.

"'Klutzy'..." Trixie asked fearfully.

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah." Discord chuckled uneasily, "I-I can be klutzy. Now, follow me."

"No. We're not." Ember said firmly and darkly, which surprised Discord, "You don't fool us easily, Changeling!"

And just before Discord could react, Ember punched on his face. This not only pushed him out of the entrance, but also turned back into Changeling Elite Guard. He hissed in anger. His unit was also there as well. They all armed and readied to fight.

"That isn't good..." Sunburst said in concern and feared.

The Changeling Elite Guard snarled as he pointed at Thorax and Patrol Leader, "Traitors!"

"Oh no!" Starlight shouted in concern, "RUN!"

"You go! I'll hold them off!" Ember shouted, "Go now!"

Flash said in concern as he armed with spear, "You can't beat them alone! I'll help!"

"Me too!" Lance said in agreement as he armed with Oblivion Dragon Blade and Oathkeeper Blossom Blade, "You'll need more backup!"

"What?! No! Don't!" Starlight protested.

Flash interrupted, "There's no time! Sunburst! Sunset! Nyx! Help her!"

Sunburst and Sunset hissed in anger as they were against the idea. Nevertheless, they quickly moved and pushed Starlight and others to move into the throne chamber. Thus; Flash, Ember and Lance gave a loud battle cries as they charged and gone into a battle against the enemies fiercely and wildly.

* * *

Starlight's Team continued running as fast as they can. Trixie turned to her back as she found more of Regular and Demon Changelings charged and chased after them. Trixie quickly stopped moving as she turned and faced the army.

"Trixie?! What are you doing?!" Starlight asked in concern.

Trixie shouted, "I'll handle them. Keep going!"

Starlight gasped, "No! You can't!"

Trixie interrupted, "No time! Now go!"

Trixie threw the smoke bombs on the ground, which made the area covered in smokescreen. Starlight tried to reach her friend but Sunset and Sunburst pushed and moved her away from the battlefield. Trixie used various tools and props in tricking and misleading the Changelings to fight among themselves crazily, fiercely and wildly.

"We have to go back now! Trixie needs us!" Starlight exclaimed in concern.

"Starlight, we can't! We have to move now!" Sunburst exclaimed firmly. Starlight was too stubborn as she was pushing her friends aside. He then shouted, "Starlight, listen to me! If you go back now to save them, their sacrifice will be in vain! They're counting us to save the day! We can't let them down now!"

Starlight hissed, "We can't just leave them!"

"Starlight, you got us this far with just our methods and skills." Sunset said firmly, "You don't need magic to figure out what to do next. I know you're afraid to be in charge, but you are really good at it! You're good as any of us."

Nyx nodded, "She's right. We're almost there. We can't give up now. Don't let their sacrifice be nothing."

Starlight was upset and reluctant to leave some friends behind. She sighed in defeat. She and her team quickly moved out at once. Running through the hallway of cavern maze, they all come across to forked road. They weren't sure where to go.

But they heard some buzzing and hissing noise, the enemies are coming close to them. Starlight's Team split up. Starlight, Sunset and four Cutie Mark Crusaders head to left while the rest moved to right direction. And hopefully, they can regroup and destroy the throne chamber.

* * *

Minutes have passed since their split up, both Sunset and Starlight have arrived at the slimy throne chamber-like cavern with sharpen rocks and holes. This place scared them a lot. They moved in slowly and cautiously while looking around until they felt something slimy on their horns. They looked up and found couple of cocoons, which consisted of not only their teammates but also Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force, Royal Sisters and Crystal Empire Royalty.

 ** _LAUGHED!_** The evil laughter scared both Sunset and Starlight. And just before they could do anything, something swiftly and fiercely charged and attacked them. Both mares dropped to the ground as more of Changelings and Demon Changelings came and surrounded them. They even glued their hooves to the ground.

Starlight and Sunset groaned in anger as they struggled of getting out of sticky situation. Maul smirked amusingly as he gave the death glare at them. Queen Chrysalis flew and landed on her throne chair while looking at them amusingly.

"Well, well, well. The Princess of Friendship's pupils." Queen Chrysalis said amusingly, "Honestly, I'd never thought that you make this far. But it ends now..."

Starlight groaned in anger, "You won't get away with this!"

"I already have. Nopony is coming to save you." Queen Chrysalis confidently remarked while looking at her nemeses. She turned and looked at Starlight and Sunset, "Your little squad was it. And now, there's just you."

"Oh yeah?" Sunset asked confidently, "Thorax, Kevin, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Sunburst and Black Alpha are out there!"

Maul laughed amusingly, "Oh, that's rich! Those traitors are idiots to think that leaving our hive is the right thing to do for getting some love."

Queen Chrysalis snarled as she jumped in front of Starlight and Sunset, "It was because of their betrayals. Some of my Changelings and even General Pharynx refused to obey my command lately because of my decision to turn my hive into Demon Changelings. When I find those two, they'll learn just what happens to those who betray the hive!"

Starlight and Sunset gulped in concern and worried. Maul sniffed cautiously and firmly on two mares. He chuckled amusingly.

"Well, well, well, you're not who you claimed to be..." Maul said amusingly before firing his dark magic spell on Starlight and Sunset. They transformed back to Thorax and Patrol Leader, "Thorax!"

Queen Chrysalis snarled and hissed in anger, joined by both Regular and Demon Changelings. And just before they could finish Thorax and Patrol Leader off, they all heard some rocks pounding against each other. They turned to their back, where they found Starlight and her remaining team were trying to knock it down.

Queen Chrysalis and Maul hissed in anger as they powered up their magical horns. They fired their magical blasts at their targets. Sunburst noticed it as he quickly moved and pushed Starlight and her team aside before got blasted. He dropped to the ground. The Changelings grabbed and held him down to the ground.

"Very clever. And clearly Thorax revealed to you the secret of my throne." Queen Chrysalis said amusingly as she and Maul approached to throne chair, "I can't have powerful ponies using their abilities against me. Even with your rather embarrassing little rescue attempt, everything has gone according to my plan."

"You mean the plan that your minions screw up for not being actors?" Maul asked amusingly, "Yeah. You really make things so obvious and easy for everyone to figure it out."

"Shut up!" Queen Chrysalis snarled as she slammed Maul to the rock hard. She sighed, "That plan was supposed to be perfect and foolproof! By replacing the most beloved figures in Equestria, my drones will be able to store all the love meant for them and return it here to me. Everypony will do as I command, and my subjects and I will feed on their love for generations!"

Maul cleared his throat, "Don't forget about the deal with us. You will help us get to Mystic Realm to conquer it. Sending some squadrons to the land will be suicide because securities are tight. And you fail to do so!"

Queen Chrysalis groaned, "Stop reminding me, fool!"

Starlight, Sunset and Cutie Mark Crusaders held each other tight and firmly. All of them afraid and scared as they realized that they have no idea of how to overcome the odds. They're finished. Starlight turned and get a glimpse on Thorax's wings. She then recalled of the conversation she had with her team

"What if you didn't have to?" Starlight asked gently.

"FOOLS!" Queen Chrysalis exclaimed in anger as she jumped in front of Starlight's team. And just before they could do anything, she fired her magical blast on them. They all fell to the ground hard. The Changelings came and held them to the ground. She continued while glaring at her enemies, "The hunger of changelings can never be satisfied!"

"Exactly," Sunset said in agreement, "Thorax left the hive and made a friend. He shared love, and now he doesn't need to feed. You don't have to live your lives starving all the time!"

"And not only that, you all don't have to become Demon Changelings for your hunger," Nyx pleaded.

The Regular Changelings were surprised and shocked by Starlight's Team chats. They all wondered if that is even possible.

Queen Chrysalis snarled in anger at Starlight's Team, "You know nothing of the changelings or what it takes to be their queen! I decide what is best for my subjects, not some mewling grubs!"

"I know what it's like to lead by fear and intimidation! And I know what it's like to want everypony to do what you say!" Starlight said in shame, "But I was wrong. A real leader doesn't force her subjects to deny who they are! She celebrates what makes them unique and listens when one of them finds a better way!" She smiled at both cocoons and her remaining teammates, "Just like today. Black Alpha entrusted me for this mission because I trust them and they trust me."

Queen Chrysalis snarled as she turned and glared at Thorax, "Fools! The only thing Thorax has found is what happens to those who turn their back on the hive!"

Changeling Patrol Leader snarled, "At least, Thorax doesn't force us to turn into monsters and service to Dark Mystic Ponies!"

"I agree!" Kevin exclaimed firmly as he arrived and landed besides Thorax. He wasn't alone as more of Changeling Deserters and even General Pharynx emerged out and aimed their weapons at Queen Chrysalis. He hissed, "Thorax taught me true friendship when we met each other again. He said I didn't have to be so mean all the time and to be friendly to others. And guess what? I don't have to go hungry again!

Changeling Patrol Leader nodded while glaring at Queen Chrysalis, "You are the real traitor! You don't deserve to be our queen!"

The Changeling Deserters gave a loud cheers and battle cry. The Regular Changelings chatted and muttered in agreement about what Queen Chrysalis did, compare to Thorax's way. They realized that the deserters have found a better way than becoming the Demon Changelings. They turned and glared at her.

"SILENT!" Queen Chrysalis shouted in anger. She turned and glared at Thorax, "You have corrupted so many of my Changelings. I shall punish you now! I'll drain every last ounce of love from you and show my subjects what a real leader is!"

And just before any could react, Queen Chrysalis used her magic repel spells in knocking her former minions off. As she opened her mouth wide, she absorbed magical love aura from Thorax's chest. He screamed in pain, while his allies gasped in concern and shock.

"Oh no! Thorax!" Cutie Mark Crusaders cried out.

"Damn it! We've gotta do something!" Sunset exclaimed in concern.

As she was thinking about a way to save her friends, Starlight gasped in realization. She turned and looked at Thorax, "Thorax! Listen to me! Sharing love is what made you different to begin with! You should share yours with Chrysalis! Give her all of it!"

"Starlight?!" Thorax asked in shock and confusion.

"Do it! Trust me!" Starlight insisted.

And just before anyone could react, Thorax screamed wildly as he unleashed a powerful ring beams of his love. It fired and knocked Queen Chrysalis to the throne chair hard. And at the same time, he slowly was covered by strange crystallized cocoon-like. Everyone gasped, awed and chatted in concern and surprise of what they saw.

Maul hissed like he was communicating his allies. Demon Changelings nodded as they quickly turned and leave the scene at once.

Starlight and her team got up and approached to the crystallized cocoon. It then opened and revealed the new form of Thorax - greenish gentle Changeling with antler horns, purple eyes and pair of beautiful butterfly wings-like and tail-like. Everyone awed in surprise and amazement.

"Beautiful..." Nyx commented.

"I didn't know they can do that..." Sunburst said in surprise.

Starlight turned and looked at the Changelings, "This is what happens when you give love freely instead of taking it!"

"You heard her! Share your love now!" Kevin ordered firmly.

"Thorax is our true leader!" Patrol Leader exclaimed wildly, "For our hive! Share your love with everyone!"

Inspired and touched by the scene, the Changelings including Kevin and Patrol Leader unleashed and shared their love with each other and everyone else. They all began their transformation into their true gentle forms.

Not only that, the transformation magic is also affecting the Dark Stone Throne Chamber carved as it began to crack. Queen Chrysalis gasped as she turned and looked at Maul, who summoned his portal and prepared to enter it.

"MAUL!" Queen Chrysalis cried in anger.

Maul chuckled, "See ya, mom. I've got what I need. Most of the portion you delivered to me - they're mine. This is for betraying me from a long time ago."

Maul entered the portal, leaving Queen Chrysalis alone. The throne chamber was engulfed by pure magical power of Changelings' transformation. She screamed in shock and fear of what she was looking at now...

* * *

Black Alpha has defeated the last remaining of Dark Mystic Ponies. He heard a loud explosion. He turned to his back, where he found the tower has exploded. He teleported and appeared on what was used to be throne chamber. He was surprised and amazed of what he was looking at - the once demonic featured Changeling has turned into more gentle-like Changelings.

Starlight and her team slowly got up and also witnessed the event. Starlight turned and gave Sunburst a hug. He returned it to hers as well. Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered as they hugged each other. Starlight's Team then found their captured allies are freed from the cocoons.

Both they and their newly reformed Changelings headed off and assisted their friends by getting up from the ground. And at the same time, Cutie Mark Crusaders jumped and hugged their respective family members including Nyx reunited with hers. Ember and Thorax helped Spike up as they gave him a hug. Starlight's Team also helped Trixie and Flash up. Discord comically hugged both Fluttershy and Terrorcreep happily, though it annoyed Vampire Pony a lot.

Twilight turned and looked at Starlight, "Starlight? What happened?"

"Yeah. The last thing I remember is we get attacked and knocked out," Shadow Dragon groaned in pain, "That really hurt. I hate those parasites."

"We defeated the changelings, regular and demon types, with no magic at all, they found a new leader, and... they're all kinda... good now." Starlight answered uneasily and amusingly. Twilight and Shadow Dragon were surprised and shocked by it. She smiled as she looked at her friends, "I couldn't have done it without my friends."

"Indeed. You have proven yourself as one of us," Black Alpha commented, "Truly amazing..."

 ** _BANG! HISSED!_** Everyone turned and found Queen Chrysalis got out from the rubble as she armed and readied her dark magical power. However, they all armed and aimed their weapons at her. All of them are ready to fight and battle against her.

"No... I've lost?!" Queen Chrysalis asked in shock. "Curse you all! You will pay for this! You will pay for turning my subjects against me!"

"No. It was you, who turned against them," Black Alpha said darkly, "You have no honor."

"How dare you?!"

"You hide behind cheap tricks and disguises, using deception to defeat your enemies rather than face them in combat. All you ever did is to sit on your throne while enforcing your subjects to do your dirty work and punished them for failures and betrayal when they have solution. They risked their lives for your tyranny, but instead, you reward nothing but mistreatment. Truly weakling."

"I am not weak! I once fought Celestia and won!"

"Did you really win? You're just using her ponies' loves and hostages to prevent her from unleashing her true power. You are no queen. You're just an arrogant and incompetent fool."

Queen Chrysalis was in furious anger before her body has shaken in both rage and fear as sweats coming down on her face. Everyone chatted as they're agreeing with Black Alpha's statement. Starlight approached and faced at Queen Chrysalis.

"When Twilight and her friends defeated me, I chose to run away and seek revenge!" Starlight said firmly and calmly, "You don't have to! You can be the leader your subjects deserve. You can prove Black Alpha that you can be a good leader. And don't end up like Maul."

Queen Chrysalis remained silent as she looked down. Starlight raised her hoof before the queen. The former queen raised her hoof while approaching to Starlight's. Instead of friendly hoofshake, Queen Chrysalis smacked Starlight's hoof hard.

"There is no revenge you could ever conceive of that will come close to what I will exact upon you one day, Starlight Glimmer! And my son will pay for his treachery!" Queen Chrysalis exclaimed in anger. She turned to Twilight and the others, "I'm not finished with any of you yet, especially you, Twilight Sparkle! Someday, I will get my power back! And when I do, you will all pay for what has happened!"

And just before anyone could react, Queen Chrysalis hissed in anger as she quickly flew off at once. All they could do is watch her flying away from them.

Starlight sighed, "I'm sorry, Twilight. I thought I could convince her, like how you do with me."

"I know," Twilight nodded while looking at Queen Chrysalis, "But some ponies can't change their ways..."

Shadow Dragon hummed, "She'll be back. For certain, it won't be good."

"Let her try. We'll stop and defeat her. Just like before," Twilight said confidently.

Shadow Dragon hummed, "I guess you're right."

"Nice work, Thorax! You did it!" Kevin cheered.

Patrol Leader nodded, "Yeah! You became our new leader."

Thorax blushed in red, "Gee. Thanks, guys, especially you two - Kevin and uh..."

Luther bowed humbly, "Luther, Lord Thorax! I am honored to serve you faithfully."

"Thorax, as the new leader of the changelings," Princess Celestia said calmly and firmly while bowed before Thorax, "I look forward to discussing how we can improve our relationship in the future. However, for the moment, perhaps it is best that we leave the Changeling Kingdom to the changelings."

Thorax nodded, "Yeah. But we could use help. That way, we can get to know more from each other."

Discord gave the applause, "Splendid idea!" Everyone turned and looked at him oddly yet amusingly. He groaned, "I said it's splendid idea. No sarcasm."

"We know. Let's get to work, everyone," Starlight said happily.

Everyone chatted and cheered happily as both Mystic-Equestria Ponies and Changelings worked together as they cleaned and cleared some mess at the Changeling Kingdom. And at the same time, they get to know from each other now. Everyone was glad that everything is over...

Or is it...

* * *

Dark Curse, Maul and Amon stood on the ground before the Changeling Kingdom. Though their alliance with Queen Chrysalis was a failure, but their true objective was the success - recruiting and turning Changelings into their servants - Demon Changelings.

"Well done, Maul. You have served me well," Dark Curse said calmly.

Maul chuckled, "I lived to serve, my master. What are we gonna do with Starlight now?"

"Yes, good question..." Dark Curse said calmly as he turned to Amon, "I leave this to you, Amon. Do as you wish with her."

Amon sighed, "Yes, my lord. I will do what I must. I will not fail you..."

 _SEASON 2 END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Kelly Sheridan: Starlight Glimmer  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer  
Kathleen Barr: Trixie, Queen Chrysalis  
Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry, Kevin  
Ian Hanlin: Sunburst  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeleine Peter: Scootaloo  
Kyle Rideout: Thorax  
Willa 'Ali' Milner: Dragon Lord Ember  
John De Lancie: Discord, Changeling #1

 **Minor Casts:**  
Kevin Conroy: Black Alpha  
Ted Lewis: Maul  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
David Oyelowo: Luther/Changeling Patrol Leader

 **Cameo:**  
Latham Gaines: Dark Curse  
Jason Statham: Amon Blood Statham  
 **  
Author's Notes:**  
Finally finished it! **_My Little Pony Mystic Season 2_** or **_MLP: FIM Season 6 Adaptation_** is finally over for over 2 years because of some bad days, working, fanfiction stories, art practicing and art sketches. And now, I'll proceed with **_Mystic Season 3 (Based on MLP FIM Season 7), Mystery Magical Case (Based on Equestria Girls Mini-Series),_ ** and then **_My Little Pony: The Lost Soul (Based on My Little Pony the Movie 2017)_**. This is one big hell of project I'm going to do now.


End file.
